Positive
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: Hanna, Spencer and Aria are all pregnant, but with -A on their backs, will they be able to do what they want to. As everything unfolds into a spiral of lies, hurt, comfort, hate and love. Will the liars manage to get through this with their loved ones by their sides.
1. Chapter 1

**What seems like the right thing to do could also be the hardest thing you have ever done in your life. -Unknown**

How am I supposed to tell him? He would just think I was messing with him. Anyways, I would have to tell him, I couldn't just run away in my senior year. Plus I never want to leave Ezra, he's the love of my life, and I would never think of hurting him. He was coming back for two hours to get some more clothes, and to see me. But, unfortunately he was coming when it was school hours. I had to see him, so I had to bunk off. Right. Yeah. I have to tell him that I'm pregnant. Even if it meant god knows what. I wasn't paying attention in my Physics class; I was wondering what I should say, without looking like a complete ass. The bell rang, signaling for lunch, or for me, telling the man I loved the most in the world that I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it, that I, Aria Montgomery was pregnant. I was so careful, I was on the pill. I walked out of school, biting my nails, something I only do when I need to tell something to Ezra. I walked to my car and got in. Once I had got to Ezra's apartment, I was relieved that Ezra wasn't there yet.

I walked into his apartment, and lay on his bed. It smelt like him, and I had been coming here everyday, just to get away from everything. It's hard to do that when you're pregnant. I hadn't told anyone, not even Spencer, Hanna or Emily. I wanted Ezra to be the first to know. He had to be. I had to tell him, even if he slapped me in the face, he would know. He walked in, and I shot up from the bed, and went over to the door.

"Hi." Ezra said as he kissed me on the lips, his lips lingering there for no more than five seconds. I smiled, a way of saying hi, without saying it.

"Listen, we need to talk!" I said, I needed to get this over with now. So, I took his hand and lead him to the couch.

"Is everything alright?"

"Okay, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Ezra, I'm pregnant!" He laughed, and that's what hurt me, not the glare from his eyes, or the frown on his mouth. It was his joke laugh.

"Aria now's not the time to be messing around!"

"Who says I'm messing around?" I stood up from the couch, not able to look into his mocking eyes.

"I have a seven year old son, who I just met, and now you're saying you're pregnant and its just plain bull."

"I am pregnant Ezra!" I screamed that at him, I was fuming mad, that if I was a cartoon you could actually see me blowing smoke out of my ears.

"I thought this relationship was real, but to you it's just a joke! And you're just being a selfish bitch." He had gotten up from the couch, I knew how to get back at him, and I knew the perfect way, but those words, they stung. More than when Ezra had broken up with me. No one had called me a bitch apart from -A, but I couldn't believe that HIM of all people would call me one.

"Well, the thing is Ezra," I got my handbag, opened it and pulled out a pregnancy test. Tears were streaming down my face, at the thought of having to do this alone. "If you're pregnant you need proof, and that proof is a positive pregnancy stick, and here's your damn proof!" I threw the pregnancy stick at him, and stormed out the apartment, not looking back. I had to tell the girls. I got into my car, and drove off.

Aria threw the homemade pregnancy test at me, and then stormed out of my apartment. She slammed the door, causing some books to fall. I looked at the white stick. A plus, she was pregnant. How could I be such a jerk, insisting that she wasn't pregnant? And how could I have called her a selfish bitch. I was kicking myself for saying that. But she fricin was pregnant. I ran as fast as I could out of my apartment building to get to the street. But, I knew that she had just driven away from me in more ways than one.

**SOS, Meet me by the swings xxx**

I had sent the girls a text, asking them to meet me, at our usual place. The girls were there first, and when they saw me, they came rushing over. They pulled me into a hug, as they noticed my tear stained face. New ones started falling, from my eyes, as reality became more real.

"I need to tell you something." I said, but you could barely hear it, as it was muffled.

"What is it?" Han asked, sounding worried.

"Whatever it is we are here for you." Em said, holding my hand as we all pulled away from the hug and made our way to the swings.

"Thanks guys, I went to Ezra's and I think we broke up."

"What, why!" Spencer half shouted.

"Because, he didn't believe I was pregnant." I looked at the ground, waiting for their comments, but none came, they just hugged me and pulled me tight. I was grateful, I needed this.

"Why, didn't he believe you hon?" Han asked me, they all had shocked looks on their faces.

"I don't know, I honestly don't. I threw the pregnancy test in his face, and stormed off, and I texted you guys."

"Um, okay since you're telling, I might as well." Spence said, I wondered why she hadn't given me a lecture.

"And, uh you're telling us what?" I asked.

"That I'm pregnant as well. I haven't seen or heard from Toby. I was going to tell him on our anniversary, but then he, and I figured I would have to tell you sometime so, here it is."

"Well, we're gonna get through this Spence!" I know we will." I said to try and calm her down. We hugged each other until Hanna accidentally said something.

"Uh, what about me?" She said. "Crap!"

"What about you?" Emily asked, curious.

"I'm pregnant, I have been meaning to tell Caleb, but he's in Montecito, and it's not something I want to do over the phone."

"Anyway, we ARE gonna get through this, even if it means being named the new school sluts. We will just do what we have been doing all this time, but getting knocked up by your former English teacher, and two of the sketchiest boys in Rosewood, don't look good. But we will get through this, no matter how hard it is, we will get through this." I said looking at Hanna and Spencer.

"You're right Aria, and I will be behind you all, every step of the way." Emily said.

"Thanks, Em!" Han said, we pulled in for another group hug. Hanna's phone bleeped, and that can only mean one thing if we had just told a massive secret, Hanna got her phone out.

"Thanks for the info, I'll give you some in return. Baby weight makes you Hefty, Hanna, and watch out for stretch marks; I hear they're a bitch. –A. My life just keeps getting better and better. I'm gonna be fat again…" Hanna lied back on the ground, but Em cut her off and took her hands in hers, and pulled her from lying on the floor to sitting position.

"Han, you're not gonna get fat."

"Yes, I am!" Hanna replied laying back down, but ended up with Emily pulling her up again.

"Then, you're going to swim with me, and work it off."

"Fine, but once my eyes get puffy, I'm stopping."

"That's fine with me!"

"So, Han! How are you going to tell Caleb."

"Tell me what?" Caleb said, scaring us, sitting down next to Hanna. A huge grin of excitement spread across her face.

"You're back!" Hanna exclaimed, and gave him a kiss on the lips, and moved to sit on his lap.

"Tell me what!" Caleb repeated, confused as ever.

"Han do you want us to stay with you?" Emily asked, but didn't finish her sentence because Hanna nodded. She turned to face Caleb, who had a worried look on his face. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. It was time to tell Caleb.

"Han, what's wrong!" Caleb's eyes getting watery as well, and it made my heart break.

"Um, We're having a baby!"

"Whoa! Are you okay with that!"

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

"How could I be mad at my pregnant girlfriend?" He said laughing, only if Ezra could have reacted like this.

"Because I didn't tell you!"

"I was in Montecito, Han, and I'm guessing you didn't want to say it over the phone."

"I love you so much Caleb."

"I love you too, Han. And I'm gonna be there very step of the way, and we are gonna find a way to make this work." Hanna kissed him passionately, and it took everything inside of me to not 'Awwwwwwwww' at that moment. Hanna pulled away, and remained on his lap.

"Oh, and one more thing, Spence and Aria are pregnant."

"Are you serious?" Caleb said, eyebrows rose, obviously not believing it.

"Yep, and please don't laugh." I said.

"Aria, Why would I laugh?" Caleb replied, obviously confused, again.

"Because, Ezra did." I replied, nervous of what he would say.

"Jees, What a jerk!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Oh, and Spence! Toby texted me, saying he was sorry, and to tell you that." Spencer's head shot up so fast when Caleb had said Toby texted him. "Spence, what's wrong?"

"Better tell you now or never, the reason Toby and I broke up is because I found out who is helping Mona. And that person is Toby. A is Toby."

"Bastard!" Emily shouted, which caused everyone to look at us. She had a sheepish look on her face. A single tear rolled down her face, and she wiped it away quickly. "Sorry, Spence."

"Don't be," I accidentally gasped at the sight of Toby's black motorbike coming over to where we were. They all looked at the black motorcycle pulling up. I didn't think it would be Toby, but the person got off the motorbike, and that person was Toby.

"I'm here. Now what's so important?" Toby asked Spence, all the love had vanished from his eyes, and there was now no emotion in them.

"Sit down!" Spencer gave remote orders to the man she once gave her heart too. He shook his head, and then she stood up, Spence walked up to him. Their faces barely two inches apart. " I think you need to sit down for this!" Spencer looked straight into his eyes, her voice cold and showing no emotion whatsoever. He sat down, not wanting to infuriate the girl he had conned. Spencer sat down a few feet away, but still straight in front of him.

"I'm pregnant, Toby. And I would like you to know that when I have this baby. You won't be a part of his life."

"Why can't I be part of the baby's life, exactly." His voice staying calm, and even. You could see the hurt in his eyes., and the emotion come flooding out, and blocking out the evil.

"You know why, Toby, or should I call you –A."

"I'll give you answers, anything that will let me be part of the baby's life." Toby was pleading, and you could see it, but you could see Spencer was finding it hard.

"Then give me them, right here, right now."

"No, I need to tell you alone." Spencer scoffed at the comment he made.

"Like that would ever happen, and anyways. You betrayed all of us here, so just spit it out, we would all love to hear what you have got to say." It was silent, at first I thought Toby was going to slap Spencer, and I'm pretty sure Spencer did too, but she kept her face like a rock. And it was sending Toby into overdrive.

"What would you like to know?"

"Why would you do this to us!"

"To protect you."

"Protect us from what, more hurt, more pain, more sadness of seeing every single one of your best friends breaking every single day after something catastrophic happens. What did you protect us from Toby?"

"From Mona."

"Why on earth would you expect us to believe that, we were never protected, and when I thought I was being protected, it was just a lie, a massive slap in the face."

"Spencer, I was protecting you from more hurt. Because believe it or not, after Ali, Mona was going for you."

"What?" Spencer's face was no longer a rock. I went over and hugged her. She just sat there, staring straight at Toby.

"Look, at first I joined because you all made my life a misery. But, then Emily and I grew close again, and then I started falling in love with you. By then I wanted to quit, but I was in far too deep."

"If you are on the –A team, why did you let me give my virginity up to you, and get naked with you in more ways than one."

"Because I love you, and I know that you still love me."

"How do I know you're not lying? Because Cavaughnah you're one heck of a liar, you made me believe that I could trust you. If you're wondering I didn't tell you about –A it is because I was trying to protect you. You can lie Toby, and we all know it."

"Look me in the eyes, and say I'm a liar." So Spencer looked into his eyes, boring into his soul, and she spoke out the cold, harsh words.

"I once looked into your eyes thinking they were full of love, but I lost myself somewhere in you. I didn't notice the glares or flinches all I notice was how much I thought you loved me. Now all I see in those eyes are betrayal, cold, anger, and violent glares. Nothing of what the blue eyed boy I love used to be."

"You still love me?"

"One more thing, why didn't I get killed." Spencer changed the subject quickly her face turning back to a rock.

"Because, I said I could break you, if you fell for 'the act', but trust me Spence none of this was an act."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"You have one chance, but if you break it. That's it. You're out."

"That's all I'm asking for." Spencer walked over to Toby and kissed him on the lips, and sat in his lap. There was only one thing on my mind, will Ezra come around. Emily basically read my mind.

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually Aria, Ezra can't stay mad at you for too long."

"How do you know that, he's already got Malcolm and he went back to Delaware, and I'm sure he hates me." I said back

"No he doesn't. This is Fitzy we're talking about, and he will come around, and everyone knows it."

"Knows what?" Toby asked, confused like Caleb was earlier.

"Uh, Han and Aria are pregnant as well." Spencer said, informing Toby.

"Talk about meant to be!"

"Yeah, but he left Maggie, what if he leaves me." I said, turning back to Emily.

"Aria, he didn't leave Maggie, his mother bribed her to go away, and plus Aria it's you, he has risked so much to be with you, and I'm sure he won't throw it away." Spencer said, helping Emily, as she was a loss for words.

"Anyways, how do you think our parents will react." I said, kind of changing the conversation a bit, but not a lot.

"Well, my Mum likes Caleb, so I don't know, but he's already lived with us before, so why not again." Hanna said, thankfully managing to get the subject of Ezra and me.

"Really, I don't think your Mum likes me that much, Han?" Caleb said questioning Hanna.

"She'll come around. If not, you have your own apartment, I'm eighteen and then I guess we'll wing it."

"Well, for starters, I don't know what my parents will do, they're away for most of the time, and then they'll probably kill me, but I'm having this baby." Spencer said, not sure what her parent's reaction would be, because she never spends time with them so she doesn't know them.

"Why don't you stay with me in the loft." Toby offered.

"No hot water, I need bubble baths."

"I already got it fixed."

"Hello Roomie, so Ar what about you're parents. Even though the rest of us girls know the answer." I smiled at how much they knew me, they were completely right, they already knew.

"Well, for starters. Just saying to your parents that you love your former English professor gets them wanting to kill you, and when I tell my dad I got knocked up by Ezra, he will kick me out and then kill Ezra. Then my mum will give me the cold shoulder and hate me. And I'll be living on the streets."

"No, you won't you can live with me, I'm sure my mum won't mind, she loves all you girls." Emily said.

"And me, we've got a got a guest bedroom." Hanna said as well.

"Thanks guys, you don't know how much this means to me." I said pulling them both in for a hug. When we pulled away I saw Ezra's Toyota pull up. "Guess, I'm gonna have to face him sometime." I got up and walked over to his car. I approached when he got out of his car. I could feel that their eyes were on us.

"What do you want?" I asked, hopefully showing the hurt in my voice.

"I came to say I'm sorry." Ezra replied.

"For not believing me, for calling me a bitch, for calling me selfish, for being a jerk" Him calling me a bitch just kept replaying in my mind, but I quickly shook it out.

"For everything, I messed bad, and I understand that you might want to get an abortion." I cut him off.

"Why would I want to get an abortion?" I was staring blankly at his face waiting for an answer.

"Because you're still in High School, and how do you think it will look on the streets. You being knocked up by your old English teacher." I walked towards him, and cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you, and now that I'm eighteen we can do whatever we want to do, and we can't get in trouble. If people can't accept us, then screw them. We have decent people in our life who think we are made for each other and they're right."

"Aria! I'm worried about what your Dad will do to us. I don't want you getting kicked out and being forced to do stuff that you're not allowed to do."

"If I can't live with you, its all sorted, I will live with Emily or Hanna or both. We're gonna have this baby, and you're gonna be there when the baby calls you Daddy. So we're gonna raise this baby right. I don't care if people stop and stare this baby is gonna have a father, and that father will be you, Ezra."

"I love you so much." He leant down and kissed me, it felt so good for him to kiss me again, and that is why I had to do what I had to do.

"Okay, so now, what you're gonna do is you're going to Delaware, and you will come back in one week. Everything will be sorted. We will text each other what has happened, and by the end of that one week, I will be in your apartment waiting for you. Alright."

"I will be here for you, so in one week I will come back, and we will be a family." A few tears rolled down my cheek at the thought of him leaving again, but I knew that he would be back. I kissed him passionately until we both had to come up for air. "Bye Aria!"

"Bye Ezra!" He got into his car, and drove off to Delaware. I turned around, and saw that Hanna, Spencer and Emily were smiling and jumping on the floor, as I came back. I had a smile, even though I was crying.

"So what's going to happen?" Hanna asked, smiling so much that she could be mistaken for crazy.

"He's going to be gone for a week, while I tell my parents, then I will move into his apartment, and then I'll live there. Because I am eighteen, Ezra can't be arrested so now that weight had been lifted of my shoulders." Hanna got up and hugged me, like I had come back from the dead.

"You know we have got to tell our parents now right?" Spencer shouted interrupting the hug.

"Ugh!" Hanna and me said at the same time, which made everyone laugh. Once the laughing settled down, I was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think we should be at everyone's house when we tell our parents."

"Why!" Emily asked.

"Because I'm scared my Dad or Mike will punch me, Mike punched Ezra."

"We will come to your house, when you tell your dad. After all your dad can be scary." Spencer said.

"Han, do you think we should tell your Dad?" Caleb asked looking at his girlfriend who hesitated before speaking.

"No! He walked out of my life, and now when he shows up I will walk out of his." Hanna replied.

"Good, cause that's what I was thinking."

"Spence, how're you going to tell your family!" Hanna said, changing the subject from her Dad.

"A note." Spencer replied.

"Really a note, Spence?" Toby asked, astonished.

"Yeah, but I'm scared of what they will do when the ask who the father is, they

kind of hate you now!"

"And, why do they hate me?"

"Because I was stuck in my room for two weeks, and crying so hard that I threw up for hours on end, and wouldn't eat anything apart from Cookie Dough ice cream, and that I flunked every test I had and had too much alcohol in my system, because I was crying over you, so that's why they hate you." Spencer was looking at her shoes.

"Yeah, but I'm staying right by your side."

"Good, because I don't want you to leave me again."

"Anyway, whose parents will we tell first." Emily said.

"Let's do mine, I want to get it over with." I said, everyone got up, and braced himself or herself for what might come. Hanna and Caleb; Spencer and Toby and Emily and me made our way to my house in our cars. I was shaking so badly I let Em take the wheel.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked me.

"I am so scared, but I have all of you guys by my side, so I will hopefully be ok."

"You will be ok."

"Promise me something, Em."

"Anything."

"You'll be standing by me the whole time."

"Always." The ride to my place was silent, and as we pulled up, Spencer, Toby, Han and Caleb were already there.

"Ready to do this?" Spence asked, as me and Em got out the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied, trying to smile.

I let us all into my house, and I was surprised to see that my Dad was home this early. He was on the sofa, reading a newspaper. He didn't notice us until I broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. Here's the next chapter. Please review i love what people have to say and i it makes my day!**

I let us all into my house, and I was surprised to see that my Dad was home this early. He was on the sofa, reading a newspaper. He didn't notice us until I broke the silence.

"Hey dad, can I speak to you?" He looked up, and a strange look came upon his face when he saw all my friends and me.

"What is it?" He asked not moving from his spot on the couch. We all walked over so we were in front of him. I grasped Emily's hand, and she squeezed our hands together, I knew everything was going to be okay if I had my friends by my side to support.

"I'm pregnant." He stood up, and I grabbed onto Caleb who was next to me. He moved in front of me a bit, so only my face was visible.

"Is it Ezra's" His voice was trying to stay calm, but you could sense that anger was boiling up inside of him, and that he could burst open screaming at the top his lungs.

"Yes." My voice was quivering at the thought of what he might do.

"Are you getting an abortion?" He asked almost shouting.

"No!"

"What do you mean you are not getting an abortion, young lady? You are eighteen years of age, and I can tell you what to do!" Byron was screaming at the top of his lungs. Toby was now in front of me as well. I was still holding on to Emily's hand, and I was holding it so tight I could have broken it.

"That's the thing, I'm eighteen and you have no power over me whatsoever."

"Yes, but I am your father and I decide what's best for you."

"No you don't, you maybe my father but you will never again be my dad."

"Get out of my house now! You are no longer welcome." His voice turned low, and it scared me half to death.

"Byron, I wasn't welcome in this house as soon as I said I love Ezra, and if you excuse me, I will go pack and say goodbye to Mike. Then I will leave this prison. I dragged Emily upstairs with me. I started throwing things in bags not caring if they got creased. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Aria, calm down. We will pack for you, while you explain everything to Mike."

"You're right, thanks Em." I hugged her when Han, Spence, Toby and Caleb walked in. "Thanks guys." I left the room to go tell Mike. I knocked on his door, and to my surprise he opened it.

"Mike, I need to tell you something." I asked him as he lay back down on his bed.

"What was all the shouting downstairs?" Mike whispered, staring into space.

"The shouting downstairs was because I am moving in with Ezra." He sat up straighter, and looked me in the eye.

"Why are you moving in with him?"

"Because, I'm pregnant with his baby."

"So I'm going to be an Uncle?" A smile that I hadn't seen in weeks lit up his face.

"Yes, you are going to be an uncle." After that we hugged each other, for a few minutes until I pulled away from the hug. "I need to get going now, Bye Mike, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bye Aria." When I walked back into my room, they had already finished packing.

"Well, that was quick, and thanks again guys."

"Or you were incredibly slow, and where shall we go next?" Hanna said.

"What about yours, Spence?" Em said.

"Yeah, but first lets try to get Aria out of here without being murdered." We gathered up all my bags, and made our way downstairs. Caleb first, then me, Hanna, Spence, Emily and Toby at the back. We got outside and put my bags in the bag of my car. We decided to meet at Spencer's house.

This time Em and me were there first, and were followed shortly by Hanna and Caleb. Spence and Toby took their time coming. Once they were there, Spencer let everyone else, and found her Mother.

"Mum, can I tell you something." He mother turned lifted her head up, and turned to face them all, and her eyes going straight to Toby

"What's wrong Spence?" Her mother said standing up, and hugging her.

"I think you uh should sit down for this."

"What is it?" Her Mother's eyes going straight to Toby again.

"I'm pregnant, and Toby's the dad, and we're back together now." Spencer said very quickly.

"Alright, and what are you going to do with it may I ask?"

"We are going to keep the baby, and I am going to stay with Toby, and don't call our baby an it."

"Well what about college?" Typical Hastings, not caring about Spencer, but her education.

"I will wait a year, and then go. I might not get into Princeton, but I'm sure UPenn will still except me!"

"Alright, but Toby if you hurt my daughter one more time, trust me you do not want to know the consequences. Oh and Spencer, Congratulations even though its not you didn't want a child, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Mum."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Hastings."

"Call me Veronica." While they exchanged hugs, my mind was on one thing. How could I do this? Veronica turned back to her work, we went upstairs to Spence's room, and packed like we did with mine. It took longer to pack Spencer's stuff because she wanted it folded and neat. But after an hour, the torture was over. We made our way downstairs with the bags. We loaded them into Spence's car, and next stop was Hanna's house. Once all of us were there, Hanna was making up her mind whether to go in with everyone or just her and Caleb. She decided to go in with all of us.

"Mum?" Hanna shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey. We all entered, and Spence, Toby, Em and Me sat at the kitchen table, our eyes darting from Ashley, to Hanna to Caleb.

"Oh, hi would you like something to drink everyone." Ashley offered, we all declined except Hanna who got herself water.

"Uh, Mum. I, we need to tell you something."

"Please don't say you've eloped, and I didn't see it." Ashley asked fearfully, everyone in the room giggled except Hanna.

"No, Me and Caleb are having a baby." Ashley squealed in delight and enveloped them both in a tight hug. Ashley pulled away from the hug, and looked Hanna in the eye.

"What about your father, what are you going to do?"

"We talked that through and we aren't going to tell him, he left us, and I think he doesn't deserve to know."

"Alright, I'm really happy for you both, I really am. Just please don't elope without bringing me."

"Could you even imagine me eloping mum."

"No, but still, and where are you going to stay?"

"Mine!" Caleb said.

"Alright now you go have fun with your friends and I'll get your bags packed."

"Thanks, Ashley!" Caleb said, as he was pulled into a hug.

"Yeah, thanks Mum!" Hanna said, joining in on the hug.

"Alright, we need to go Han, we still need to tell Ella about Aria." Spencer said, and seconds later they pulled apart.

"Tell Ella what?" Ashley said, looking at Spencer.

"Spencer and I are pregnant as well." Aria said, looking at the floor, Ashley pulled Aria and Spencer in for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you two." Ashley whispered in our ears, we pulled away from the hug. We realized Hanna was the only one there. Hanna hugged her Mum good bye again. And as we were about to leave Ashley said something to all three of us.

"If people point and stare at you girls, don't listen to them, you are all so special, and with everything that is going on and what has happened to you girls you deserve this, and if you need any help you can call me." We all smiled gratefully, as we walked back to the cars. I had to go to Ella's, I completely forgot.

"You ready to tell your Mum, Aria." Emily said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, after how my dad reacted, I don't know how my Mum is going to take it."

"I'll be by your side the whole time." Em said squeezing my hand.

"Thanks, Em. For everything."

"No problem."

"Do you think I can stay at yours until Ezra comes back, because I don't want to be alone in his apartment, and then randomly my Dad kicks down the door, and kills me."

"Sure, and I don't think your dad is strong enough to kick down a locked door." We burst out laughing, and we didn't stop until we got to Ella's.

"You ready."

"I think so." And with that we got out of the car, and made our way up to my mum's apartment. The others were already there. "Is it okay if just the girls come in with me?" I asked Toby and Caleb, they nodded. I knocked on the door. Ella opened it, and had a surprised look on her face.

"Mum, I need to tell you something." I spat it out, and instantly regretted it.

"Come in." Ella ushered. Han, Em, Spence sat next to me on the couch, while Toby and Caleb leant on the doorframe. "What do you need to tell me?"

"You know Ezra and me. Well, we're having a baby." I said it looking down at the floor, and holding onto Emily and Hanna's hands. When I looked up, Ella's face was pale, and she wasn't moving, her gaze was on my soon to be swollen stomach. "Mum, please say something.".

"Have you talked to your Father yet?" Her eyes meeting Aria's at the same time mine met my mother.

"Yes, and he kicked me out, but I was going to move to Ezra's sooner or later. But I'm going to stay with Em for a couple days, and then when Ezra comes back I'll stay with him. We decided that we're all keeping our babies." I realized what I had just blurted out of my mouth. "Shit."

"What do you mean, we are all keeping our babies?" Ella was inquiring.

"Uh, Spence and me are also pregnant." Hanna said to stop me from saying it.

"Alright, I'm not happy, but are all of you girls sure you want to keep your baby. They're not just dolls you can't just play with them and put them back into the box." We all nodded, we all wanted to keep our babies, and that was definite. "Well, if you girls are happy with your decision then so am I." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Me and the rest of the girls hugged my Mum, and I could hear her whisper in Spence and Hanna's ears.

"So I know one is Caleb, but who's the other?"

"Toby, he's mine!" Spencer whispered back. We drew back from the hug, and we got to the door when Ella shouted.

"Good Luck"

"Thanks." Everyone said in return, and we made our way out of the apartment.

"So want to grab some drinks at the brew." Toby said, as they got outside.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys there." Caleb said.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, we'll meet you guys there." Caleb said.

So, we did. We met everyone at The Brew. Em and me were the there, so we walked inside. As the bell rang, Zach looked up from the counter.

"Hey Aria, Hey Em."

"Hey Zach!" We said, searching for a table, which would seat six. I pointed and we walked over there. Hanna and Caleb entered next, and came over to us, and Spencer and Toby came shortly after us.

"Hey, I'm thirsty lets order." Hanna said as soon as they sat down. "Wait, what can I drink?" Hanna said as a general statement. After about 10 minutes we all decided to get coffee, as Em and me went up to order, the bell chimed, signaling someone's arrival. We turned out heads to look, it was Meredith and Byron. We hid behind the counter, pulling Zach down as well.

"What was that about!" Zach asked them both. Even though he seemed forward at first, he was a really nice guy.

"That's my Dad, tell me when he's gone!" I whispered, Zach nodded and stood up. He smiled at them as if he didn't know who they were, and that they were just normal customers.

"We'll have two cups of coffee." My dad's eyes flitted around, and he saw Spence and Toby, but they didn't see him back. "To go."

"I still can't believe you're daughters pregnant!" Meredith exclaimed, loud enough for Spencer to hear. Her eyes grew wide and it was obvious that she was searching for us. Her eyes flicked everywhere until she found us. Em signaled for her to close the curtain that surrounded their area of seating. Spencer got it, and closed the curtain. Zach pulled Em and me up once they were gone; we walked round to the other side of the counter facing him

"You're pregnant, Aria!" Zach said in a hushed tone. I nodded. "Well have you told Ella yet?"

"Yeah, I have." I said. "Can we have six coffees please?"

"Uh, Aria! I'm not sure pregnant people can drink coffee." Zach whispered.

"Ugh, fine! 3 coffees and 3 waters."

"Why only 3 coffees not 5 coffees?"

"Because Spencer and Hanna are pregnant also." I whispered.

"Alright, I'll bring your drinks to where your sitting once you're done."

"Thanks, How much?" I said.

"On the house!" I smiled at him, and Em and me walked back to where we sat. "Great! Now Meredith knows!"

"Ar, it'll pick up." Caleb said reassuring me.

"Yeah, say that when the gossip is spreading like wildfire." Hanna said.

"Oh, we can't drink coffee!" I said really quickly, avoiding eye contact with Spencer.

"My life keeps getting better and better. What's next Jenna comes traipsing in here!" Spence shouted.

"Speak of the devil, but with an extra devil." Hanna said, and quicky closed the curtain. Jenna Marshall and Noel Kahn came in. Thankfully they asked for their orders to go, and they didn't see us. Zach came and found us, opening the curtain, and giving us our drinks.

"Thanks Zack!" I said, sipping my water.

"Are you actually fricin kidding me!"? At that moment Kate walked in with guess who Hanna's father, Tom Marin.

"Han, calm down!" Caleb whispered in her ear. Tom was looking around for a table when his eyes landed in Hanna and Caleb.

"I'll be back in a second!" Tom said to Kate before walking towards us. All of our eyes were on him, and no one else in the store, and his eyes were on us. "Hello girls, I don't believe I've met you two." He said quite rudely, and pointing to the two boys. You could see murder in Hanna's eyes, and as she placed her hand on her stomach in a motherly way, she replied coldly.

"Hello Dad, this is Caleb, my boyfriend, and this is Toby, Spencer's boyfriend." She was a volcano about to burst, and every one of us knew that any second she could kill with her bare hands.

"Nice to meet you, boys."

"So, uh, what do you want?"

"I wanted to catch up with you Han." At this moment Hanna could have sunk her nails into his neck, and scoff at him practically apologizing, but she tried her best to be normal. If on any scale that could happen to us in Rosewood.

"And catching up includes, things like: I'm so happy with my new family; I don't care about the things I left behind that they're just useless trash to me; that I care way more about these two random girls who are way uglier than me and mum. So I'm guessing that's your definition of catching up. We're done. Bye bye." And there was the kill.

"Hanna calm down!" She shot him a death glare that could shoot flaming daggers.

"I am calm, what do you want to talk about. I am here with my friends, and would wish for you to leave me alone. But, I see that's not happening. So spill."

"I wanted to say hi to my daughter."

"You've said Hi, now leave." Hanna was almost shouting at her dad, he then shook her head. If only Caleb stepped in, right now, things could be so different. But, it was like as if Caleb was reading my mind, as he stood up; he cut off what Tom was going to say.

"I think your daughter wants you to leave, so I advise that you leave."

"Hanna, do you want me to leave, or is this just what your idiot boyfriend wants you too think." And that is the boom, which will send the volcano into manic eruption. The tilt of the iceberg, which causes Hanna to break. Caleb sat down, as she stood up, knowing that's what coming won't be good if Caleb becomes involved, especially, Daddy-Daughter issues because he might not get out alive.

"You take that back. Now!"

"No, because I know you didn't want to me to leave then, and now I won't leave because you still don't want me too now."

"You're one heck of a caring parent aren't you." Hanna started scoffing. Here we go. "You leave when me and mum need you the most, and yet you stay when I need you the least. Because for once some pretty damn good things are happening to me, and for your information Caleb will never be a idiot, but do you know what's worse than an idiot: it's a coward father. And I want you out of my life, Caleb's life, Mum's life and any of my future family's life. Because I don't need you now, we don't need you now, we will never need you. You've walked out on us once you can do it a second time, because now we know how unfaithful you are. So do us a favor go back to Maryland where it is the land of the cookies. Just a few steps, and you'll be out of our lives for good, and then I'll be happy. So just get the heck out of The Brew." Kate backed out the door, and slowly did her father. We couldn't help but laugh, and neither could everyone else. A 40 something year old man being scared of his 18 year old daughter. You don't see that in Rosewood.

"Well, he finally got told!" Caleb said as we had stopped laughing.

"He deserved it, and thanks for telling him to leave." Hanna said.

"No problem." He replied, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about morning sickness guys, we can't just run out of class, then people will latch on."

"Han, I think when the three of the most prettiest girls in Rosewood start getting a little baby bump, I think that's when people will latch on." Emily said, but when she said baby bump, Hanna's face went pale.

"-A's right I'm going to get fat."

"I think that's the least of your worries, Han." Em replied giggling. Zach came and interrupted us.

"I'm locking up in 5, but you if you want I'll give you the keys and you can lock up."

"Throw!" I said, holding my hands out, ready to catch them. "When shall I give them to you."

"Just give them to your Mum, I'm meeting her tonight." Zach said before he walked off.

"Thanks." I shouted, just before he left. "What time is it?"

"It is 9:00, guess telling your parents that they're daughters are pregnant takes a lot of the day." Caleb said. Everyone laughed again. All of our phones beeped at the same times, even Toby and Caleb's phones. We all got them out, with a scared expression on our face.

"They are all different texts, well mine and Em's are different, read yours out." I said pointing to Hanna and Caleb.

"Be careful what you wish for Hefty, Caleb might walk out on you and your hefty daughter. Oh I forgot she had the fat gene" Hanna whispered and she turned to Caleb.

"Don't you just want to run away already, and leave poor Hannakins and you're unborn baby? Make you a deal, join us, and then you can run away." Caleb said, and then looked at Spencer

"Your son might want to bang a nail into your heart just like the baby Daddy." Spence turned to Toby. He sighed.

"Poor Carpenter, bet your wishing you didn't give in to us now. Huh!" Toby then looked at me.

"Are you sure Malcolm won't feel intimidated by your baby, what about Maggie, she's called you a slut before who knows what she'll call you next?" I looked at Em.

"So, whose drink shall I spike next, not with drugs this time killer, maybe with something that might be a killer –A." Emily's phone rang, she checked to make sure it wasn't unknown. "Ar, it's Ezra!"

"Answer it, then." I said, so Emily did, and she put him on loudspeaker so everyone could hear.

"Hi Em, I think Aria's in danger." He shouted down the phone line.

"What do you mean? She's here with us at The Brew, and why would she be in danger." Emily asked her voice calm. It took a while for him to answer.

"As soon as I arrived in Delaware, I got a text that Aria and our baby will be dead by midnight, if I hadn't found them."

"Um, Is the text from –A."

"Yeah, Why."

"Come to The Brew, we'll explain it to you there."

"Alright, I'm like a block away, see you in a bit."

"See you!" The room was dead silent until we heard a bell ring. I got up as Ezra walked in, and went over to hug him.

"Hey, why didn't you call me?" I said when I sat on his lap.

"I did, but it went straight to voicemail." I grabbed my phone, and scrolled through all my previous/missed calls and even checked my settings. My eyebrows creased, as I saw what had happened.

"Ar, what's wrong?" Hanna asked me.

"-A changed the settings to make calls from Ezra go straight to voicemail, and I haven't even let my phone out of sight."

"Throw it!" Caleb said, so I chucked it to him. He caught it; it was silent while he worked. "Catch!" He threw my phone and I caught it.

"What was with it?" I ask.

"-A hacked into your phone using their laptop, and disabled a few things, and that was about it."

"Thanks!"

"Ezra, what did your text say?" Spencer asked, always curious.

"Let me check. Uh, it said. You sure your Mother won't pay Aria for the damage she caused, anyway I might do damage at midnight tonight, be ready. Hide and Seek starts now. –A"

"Shit, we've got to go! Everyone to Toby's loft." Spence said getting up.

"Wait, Spence! Why do we have to go." I shouted as she was nearly at the door.

"We don't have time! Just lock up the brew, text your Mum that Tobs has the key, and I'll explain once we get up to the loft. Now quick." We all did what se said, and we went up to the loft. Whatever was going on, I knew it was serious, Spence hadn't been like this for ages, and now she picks up a riddle. We were in danger. But what kind of danger. Once we were all in the loft, and we were all locked up, I had texted my mum to let Zach know, we were ready to know what Spencer was so freaked about.

"Spence! Why are we up here?" Hanna asked once we all were settled.

"Okay, so I chose this place, because obviously it doesn't have any cameras, and I just have this weird feeling that they're cameras in our houses."

"Get to the point, Spence!" Ezra urged her.

"Okay, well what –A sent you Ezra wasn't saying oh come find me, it was saying that –A is playing a game from when you got text. And I don't know if it was a threat, but I'm pretty sure that if –A knows that Ezra's mother doesn't -A is going to tell Ezra's mum. So we're talking about –A, it follows routines. So –A thinks that Aria will go back to Ezra's apartment like she has been doing the past two weeks. Aria would come, -A would be there, -A would take Aria, Ezra has to come find her, all of us worried sick, but that won't happen. Because we have beaten –A, she knew about Aria and Ezra's fight, and because hiding out at Ezra's took their time, they didn't see you guys make up, so they want Ezra and Aria to hurt more. Do any of you get this?" Spencer was speaking fast, but we could hear her, and she was pacing so fast that she could fall over her own feet any second.

"I do!" Em said.

"Then please explain simpler!"

"Alright A is playing a game, and when Aria should have gone to Ezra's apartment A was going to kidnap her. The text came, when the game started. A would be hiding, we would be seeking, and they would give us clues along the way in Morse code like Mona did. By midnight if Aria wasn't found she and the baby would be damaged. Then it would be Spencer and Toby who suffer, then Han and Caleb."

"Oh, we get it clearer now, thanks Em." Hanna said as she snuggled into Caleb.

"So, all we got to do now is wait until the morning. Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't even bother reminding me, I'm going to be sick at the thought of even going." Hanna said.

"Well, Han we better get going before I have to unpack all on my own." Caleb said.

"No! I'm tired!" Hanna whined.

"What about I carry you?" Caleb asked, Hanna nodded into his shoulder. "Fine! Thanks guys for having us over." He got up and slung Hanna over his shoulder. She started screaming.

"Caleb, what're doing? Let me down, now!"

"What, I'm carrying you."

"Ugh, I can walk!" She jumped off his shoulder, and leant into his side.

"I thought you wanted to be carried?" Caleb said he said with the famous Caleb smirk.

"That was not carrying, that was slinging, now lets go! Bye guys!" Hanna took Caleb's hand and walked out.

"Aria, I have to go to Delaware, now!" Ezra whispered.

"No! It's too late, we will go to your apartment, and then you will go in the morning."

"I can't, I'm going swimming with Malcolm at 7:00." I turned around, and looked him in the eye.

"You getting up at seven in the morning. Ezra you get up at noon, there's no way you can get up at seven."

"Yes I can actually. I will send you a text at six thirty when I get up!"

"Don't count on it." I teased him.

"Anyway, I gotta go, I love you and see you in a week."

"Fine! I love you too. I'll walk you outside." We got up from the couch, and went outside. "I'm going to miss you!" I said, before passionately kissing him. He returned the kiss.

"I'm only going to be gone for a week, and I'll be back before you know it!" He kissed me. "Bye Aria."

"Bye Ezra!" I kissed him on the lips, and wrapped my arms his neck pulling him in for a hug. I watched him walk down the stairs and to his car, and I knew this time he would be returning. I went back into the loft, where Em was curled up in a blanket on the chair.

"Hey, Toby said we could stay here for the night! Hope its okay." Emily said.

"Yeah, it's fine." I collapsed on the couch and covered myself with a blanket. "Night Em!"

"Night Ar!" I drifted off into a deep sleep, blanking my mind. I woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. Before I could answer, Toby did. It was Zach


	4. Chapter 4

"Night Ar!" I drifted off into a deep sleep, blanking my mind. I woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. Before I could answer, Toby did. It was Zach.

"Hey, can I have the keys!" Zach said.

"Yeah," Toby got the keys from the kitchen counter. "Here!" Toby said giving the keys to Zach. Zach nodded and walked back down to open the Brew. He turned around, and saw me smiling. "What!"

"Awkward much!" I asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. And I got a bag or two from Em's car."

"Thanks, better get dressed." I went to pour myself a cup of coffee, but stopped myself.

"Spencer searched it up, you can drink a cup a day."

"Typical Spencer!" I said, picking an outfit out of my bag, not caring if it was creased. "The torturing begins."

"Spence said the same exact thing this morning!"

"That my friend is because the messed up shit is real. Where's Em?" I asked.

"Swim Practice."

"And where is your bathroom so I can get dressed?"

"Over there." He said pointing to the door a few feet away from his bedroom.

"Thanks!" As I got dressed I thought of what Noel Kahn might say once I start showing. Maybe he would call me a slut; a whore. But it didn't matter, because I promised Han and Spence that we would get through this, and we will. Just remember what Han's mum said. _You girls deserve this!_

"Aria! Can I come in?" I could hear Spencer's raspy voice through the door.

"Yeah." Spence came in, she had tears running down her face. I went to hug her, but she beat me too it. "Spence are you okay?" I asked her.

"Aria, I'm so scared!" Spencer's stuttered words turned into sobs.

"Honey, why are you scared! When I said we would get through this together, I meant it, now tell me what's wrong?"

"I went to get some coffee at the brew, and then I bumped into Wren. Wren knows about me being pregnant, he found out when he bumped into Melissa, when she was hysterical. Then he slapped me in the face. I ran out, and now if I tell Toby, he'll kill Wren."

"What do you mean Wren slapped you, and why on earth would he slap you?"

"Melissa came up to me saying that I was a useless, reckless slut. Then I said maybe if my sister wasn't such a crappy role model I wouldn't be pregnant. Then he slapped me. Then Zach pushed him away, and I ran up here to find you."

"Honey, you have got to tell Toby. He's having your baby, he deserves to know that Wren slapped you."

"I guess, but can you be there with me?"

"Always." We walked at the bathroom, and sat on the sofa.

"Toby, Spence needs to tell you something." I started off, knowing that Spencer couldn't just blurt it out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Toby said, pulling her in for a hug, next to him. She sat on his lap, her hands playing with his.

"I went to the Brew, and I bumped into Melissa there. She called me a reckless slut, and then I said that she was a crappy role model. Then Wren slapped me. He was going to punch my stomach, but before he could Zach pushed him into a table, and then I ran back up here."

"That son of a bitch." Toby whispered under his breath. "Spence are you alright!" He said, you could see in his eyes that he wanted to punch Wren in the gut over and over again.

"I am now!" Spencer whispered goofily, and leant into kiss him. A small smile formed on my lips, as they broke away from the chaste kiss, Spencer turned to face Aria. Before Spence could say what she wanted too, she saw the smile on my lips.

"What?" Spencer asked, slightly laughing.

"You're just so damn cute together!" I said, getting up from my chair, to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Aria, are you alright? You seem a little off!"

"I'm just a bit scared." I replied, sitting back down, and sipping my coffee.

"Hon, Why are you scared?"

"Because, I'm just scared that Ezra will be too involved with Malcolm and Maggie, that he'll forget about me and the baby."

"Aria! There is no way in hell that Ezra will forget about you! Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know, it's just confusing!"

"He will be there through everything, it is so easy to see that you are both madly in love!"

"Thanks, Spence. Anyways we better get going." We both walked to the door of the loft, but Toby stopped us.

"You're both going in my truck!"

"I'm fine!" I whined, because every time Toby and Spencer end up kissing each other.

"No, you're not, we don't know what –A is planning to do next, so I will drop you off to school." Toby said, while jogging down the stairs. Spence and I followed. The ride there was silence and not awkward silent though. Spence and me were getting out of the pick up truck when Toby said something. "If Noel bothers you guys just call me or Caleb we'll punch him for you!"

"Thanks, and I'll probably get both of you to punch him if I feel like it." I got out the truck, while Spencer was saying goodbye to Toby. She gave a chaste kiss and then joined me. "Did it hurt?" I asked Spencer, as soon as we got to our lockers.

"Did what hurt?" Spence said sounding a bit confused.

"The slap!"

"What slap!" Hanna exclaimed as she came over with Caleb.

"Wren slapped me!" Spencer whispered.

"Wren slapped you!" Emily said as she came from the gym locker rooms opposite.

"Okay, rewind!" Caleb said.

"Well, I went down to the Brew to get some coffee, Melissa and Wren were there. Melissa said I was a reckless slut who went around sleeping with idiot boys. I then said that she was a crappy role model, Wren slapped me, and Zach pushed him. I then ran upstairs." Spencer whispered, but loud enough for us to hear.

"You didn't tell me or Toby about the sleeping around with random guys." I said confused.

"I didn't think it would exactly matter?" Spencer snapped at me.

"Well, it's better than you sleeping in your house alone, for like a year at a time." Emily said.

"So, did you get Toby to punch him!" Caleb asked.

"No, I want Jason to do it. That way Melissa will be more pissed." Jason walked passed a few seconds later. "And, now's my chance to ask him."

"Spence, Hey." Jason said, as Spence caught up with him. We were following close behind, trying to hear anything.

"Jason, I need to tell you and ask you something." Spence said.

"Alright, shoot."

"Can you punch Wren Kingston for me?" Spencer blurted. Jason opened the door to the empty classroom, and led Spencer in. He shut the door, and we walked over to the classroom and we all pressed our ears against the door, to listen in.

"Why do you want me to punch him, Spence?" Jason asked sounding muffled.

"Well, I need to tell you something else, before I can tell you that." Spencer said back, sounding as muffled as Jason.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Jason!"

"And this had to do with punching Wren, oh wait. He's not the Father is he?"

"God no, he's not the Father. Because Wren slapped me, after I said Melissa was a crappy role model." Jason walked to the door, ready to turn the doorknob.

"Jason, where are you going?"

"To go and punch Wren, no one hurts my little sister." With that he stormed out of the classroom. We all entered the room, where Spencer was smiling to herself.

"So, I guess you heard it all!" Spencer said.

"Yes!" Emily said.

"Wren does deserve a punch!" Caleb said.

"I know, Hanna why's Sean in the doorway." Spencer said, her voice whispering the last part. We all turned around and we were shocked to see that Hanna's ex-boyfriend, Sean Ackard, was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked accusingly, stepping closer to him.

"Can I speak to Hanna." Sean said, sounding a bit scared.

"Speak!" Hanna said, walking forward and taking Caleb's hand in hers. You could see the tension rising.

"Alone, Hanna. Please." Sean begged. Hanna sighed.

"In the corner, I'm not leaving this room." Hanna gave Caleb a chaste kiss, and a smile of reassurance. Hanna walked over to where Sean was standing. "What do you want." Hanna whispered furiously.

"I want you! I'm sick and tired of seeing you with him!" Sean whispered, pleading for Hanna.

"There's no way that's happening. I love him. He loves me. Can't you see that."

"Yes, but you still love me as well." Hanna's eyebrows creased in confusion, and she let out a giggle.

"What on earth would give you that thought." Hanna was trying not to laugh.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, and you can tell by looking at him that he's taking advantage."

"He took a bullet in the gut for Emily; he just found his father and mother; he lived on the streets for quite a bit and he loves me and he will do anything for me and you go around thinking he's taking advantage. He's not Sean, he never would, because you know why I love him, and he loves me."

"Yes, but we are endgame."

"No Sean, maybe in your perfect world we are. But this is my perfect world, maybe not the world I want it to be, but my fairytale ending perfect world, and in my perfect world you got dumped a long time ago. Because Caleb and me are endgame, and you know it. So stop trying to win me back, because there's no point, I've already been won!" Hanna started to walk off, but Sean grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer.

"I know you want me!" He whispered, but Hanna backed away. Sean was still holding onto her wrist, and as one of his hands went to her back and traveling down her to her ass. A mischievous smile spread across her face. She picked up her leg and kicked him in the gut. He fell backwards into a cupboard, and Hanna ran back to the safe arms of Caleb who both had huge grins on their faces.

"Sean, get out before my stilettos do anymore hurt to your gut." Sean walked out, and doubling over in pain.

"See Spence, I told you stilettos would come in handy one day!" The bell rang signaling for first period. English. Great. Me, Em and Spencer went to my Mom's class while Hanna and Caleb went to their class. When we arrived at my Moms class Sean was there with Kate talking about how Hanna kicked him in the gut.

"Aria! Spencer! Emily! Why did Hanna kick Sean in the gut." Ella said, not really caring.

"Because he deserved it." Spencer said innocently.

"Why did he deserve it?" Ella asked.

"Because he tried to kiss Hanna, while Caleb was in the room. That's all there is to it." I said.

"Well, then Mr. Ackard and Miss. Randall you're quite the liars, almost as good as them over there…" Emily cut of Ella.

"Hey! That's not true!"

"So true Em!" Spencer said.

"I know but still." Emily whined, and Ella smirked.

"Because of that you've got detentions for a week Kate and for you Mr. Ackard you've got detention for two." Ella wrote them both slips.

"That's not fair!" Sean whined.

"I'll tell you what's not fair, trying to kiss your ex-girlfriend with her boyfriend in the room who was just shot saving Emily. That's not fair. If you both skip detention you'll be assigned another week of it." They both left whining at my Mum. We were so caught up in it that we didn't notice all the class had walked in and entered. They were laughing inside of them, but Spence, Em and me weren't. The morning periods passed really fast, and then we were at lunch. We all had a free fourth period, so Caleb, Hanna, Spence, Em and me all went to The Apple Rose Grille.


	5. Chapter 5

"Feels so good to be out of school." Hanna exclaimed as we all got to out table.

"I know, but you should know Sean got two weeks of detention from my Mom." I said.

"Are you serious?" Caleb said.

"And Kate got a week." Emily said

"Why did Kate get a week." Hanna asked.

"Because she lied to Ella, helping Sean out, probably hoping to get you in trouble." Spencer said.

"Not the first time!" Hanna said.

"By the way Aria, I can't believe your Mom said that about us!" Emily said.

"It is true!" Spencer said.

"What did she say?" Caleb asked intrigued.

"She said that Sean and Kate were nearly as good as us lying."" I said.

"Only if she knew how much we actually lie about!" Hanna murmured.

"Yeah, but guys you have to. And I don't think anyone who actually understands blames you." Caleb said, reassuring us.

"I know, but we all get the dirty looks and whispers." Emily said.

"Because we are the girls who knew Ali, and were and are being tortured by –A." Spence said.

"Okay, lets forget this shit. And talk about something other than what other people are talking about." I said, sick of everything shit going on our lives.

"Well then what about we play a little game called of 'Secrets', what do you guys say." Hanna said.

"Yes, lets play!" Emily said. Spence and me nodded in agreement.

"What game is that!" Caleb asked looking at Hanna.

"It is a game were we trade secrets, that we haven't told anyone." Hanna said

"Alright, lets do this." Caleb said, raising his glass to his lips.

"Not it!" We all said at the same time except Caleb.

"Guess its me then." He smiled at Hanna, and shook his head. "Alright, when me and Hanna started going out Sean offered me $200 to break up with you."

"Jees, what a jerk." I said.

"Alright, now me! So, Aria. You're Dad paid me $1000 to snoop around Ezra's apartment."

"You're telling me this now because." I said.

"I declined, and he said I will give you 500 if you keep this quiet. So I did, and took the money."

"So that's how that shopping spree got funded huh!" Next it was me, oh great.

"I slapped these three random girls at school." I said, all I'm hoping for is that they don't ask 'Why'.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"They were making really nasty comments, that were going round the school. I couldn't bear it, so I walked up and slapped them."

"And the comments were about?" Hanna asked.

"They were about all of us. Caleb was shot, because he secretly loved Emily. Emily killed Maya 'cause she got really pissed off at Maya for leaving her again. Hanna was getting fat again. That Ezra was raping me. That Toby had secretly dating Mona behind Spence's back, and then there was –A. They were just saying that we did it to get attention, and that we all should be in Radley instead of Mona. And they wanted us all dead, so they could do our boyfriends."

"Well, aren't they little bitches." Spence said, trying to loosen the mood.

"Okay, now me! Holden kissed me, because he thought I was straight."

"And I thought Holden was Gay!" Hanna said.

"He's not gay!" I protested.

"Is!" Hanna said.

"Spence, your turn." I said.

"I attacked Mona!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner and that winner is a Miss Hastings." Hanna squealed in delight.

"So, how did you attack her?" Caleb a devious grin spreading across his face.

"She pushed me over the edge because she's a superficial bitch, so I jumped over the table, and choked her. But Andrew and Wren pulled me back from killing Mona, and I was so close, cause she was turning blue." Spence said.

"Way to go, Spence." I yelled. The door opened and it was nonetheless Sean Ackard. People noticed that I was staring, and followed my gaze.

"Are you stalking us Ackard, or what?" Hanna said getting up.

"No, just wanting to get some lunch." He replied casually, staring at Hanna with want in his eyes.

"Alone!" Caleb said, leaning back in his chair.

"Fine! I really want you back! I've waited long enough." Sean pleadingly said.

"I've already decked you once today, do you want to be decked again!" Hanna said, sitting back down.

"Save the act!" Sean said accusingly. "We all know he's the reason you're lying, don't pretend I got your back." Sean said, inching closer to Hanna.

"What I said earlier, I meant what I said. I've already been won, because I'm engaged. So if you have a forced affair with me I can lie. And Sean, if you knew the real reason of why I'm lying you wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. Because I've done more bad things a bad girl should've done. I know cops, and because I'm a pretty good liar, I'll come up with a very good lie to get you thrown behind bars. I don't think you want to tarnish your goody two shoes reputation."

"It will be a relationship."

"I can exaggerate, as Ms. Montgomery said I am a very good liar. So, if you care about your future, you wouldn't dare lay a finger on me."

"You win this time Hanna."

"I don't think there will be a next time Sean." He left the grille, like he had earlier that day but in the classroom.

"Why did you say we were engaged?" Caleb whispered, probably just incase Sean came in again.

"Easiest way to get him off our backs, I know him he won't back down, then he'll see me, and then he will back off." Hanna said cooling herself off with her hand.

"Okay, just as long as he will back off or…" Caleb said, but Hanna cut him off.

"Caleb or nothing, I can't deal with you getting hurt again. It was too painful the first time, and I know I can't do it again. Promise you won't do anything to get yourself hurt."

"Fine! I promise!" Caleb said.

"Good I love you!" Hanna said giving him a peck on the cheek, and Caleb whispered something in her ear.

"Anyways, Spence. How did you attack Mona? Did she suffer!" Emily asked.

"She did, but Wren dragged me out, stupid son of a bitch." Spencer replied, saying the last bit of a hushed tone.

"Wait, why was Doctor London there?" Hanna asked, that was one of her many nicknames for Wren.

"I kind of used him to get him there, and then I went on a date with him, we kissed, and that was when Ar saved me from dying in the sauna."

"Is it just me or does Wren love you, like I mean he's willing to do everything for you." Emily said, fiddling with her glass of water.

"I know, that's why I go out with him, he does anything I ask him too, then I call it off, then I kiss him, call it off and so on."

"Well, he's got the British charm." I said.

"I know, but he can be annoying." Hanna said. I looked at my phone to check the time.

"We only have five minutes, we better get going!" I said, hastily getting out my purse.

"We have study hall, we can bunk." Hanna said.

"Not if my mom's taking it, she's seen us all today, so we can't bunk, and then she'll get super pissed."

"Damn it. Alright lets leave." Spencer said. We threw our money on the table, and got back right to school, as soon as the bell rang. We sat down in our seats, and didn't bother getting our books out. In homeroom you could chose where you sit. So we all sat together, and talked. Funnily enough my mom wasn't even there yet, and then she came rushing in. She was frantic.

"Can I speak to you five, it's really urgent, and outside." Ella said, her voice quivering as she looked at Spencer and Emily. We followed my mom outside to an empty classroom.

"What is it, you want to talk about?" I asked her, my eyes wide with fear.

"We just got a call, saying that Toby's in hospital, someone run him off the road. The school got a call, but I don't know why they didn't call Spencer or Emily. So you're allowed to take the rest of the day off, all of you." We all looked at Spencer, she had silent tears running down her face, and pure anger in her eyes. Because we all knew who did this. –A. They were mad at Toby that seems the only rationable explanation. Spencer darted down the hall, as soon as what Ella had just said had sunk in. We all darted after her. Caleb and Emily caught up with her first, because they weren't wearing heels, and Hanna and me can't run as nearly as fast as them. Emily was holding Spencer up, as she was almost collapsing to the ground. We soon caught up, and got in the same car. The drive to hospital was dead silent apart from Spencer's whimpers, and occasional sobs. We found a parking space, and Emily and Spencer both dashed towards the desk.

"Toby Cavaughnah." Spencer stuttered to the receptionist.

"Room 205, only five visitors at a time." The nurse responded. We dashed up to Room 205, and Toby was awake with a broken arm, a broken leg, and two black eyes. Spencer burst into outbreaks of sobs, as Emily let a few tears slip. I pulled her in for a hug, and she didn't say no. When Emily pulled back, Spencer was just about controlling her sobs, and was getting nearer to Toby.

"Spence, I'm okay!" Toby said, as she sat near to him on his hospital bed.

"No, its not, if I never said that I was pregnant to you, you wouldn't have come back, and you wouldn't have gotten in this mess." Toby pulled her in for a hug with his free arm.

"Spencer, Just breathe, and everything will be fine." Toby said while Spencer took off her boots. She climbed under the covers and snuggled up next to him, her head hearing his heartbeat. Toby put her arm around her, and you could see that they had unconditional love for one another. I smiled to myself.

"Our lives will never be fine." Spencer said, looking in his eyes, as she broke the silence.

"All of our lives will be perfect, and that's a promise Spence." Before Spencer could answer back, Emily sat on the chair next to Toby and spoke.

"Yeah, but what if their not!" The room grew silent as we all wondered about what Emily just said. What if our lives were never the ideal and perfect lives we want them to be. What if the rest of our life's were the like the past year. Full of scandals, lies and secrets, threats that tear us apart, kill us inside, and make us drift apart. No. That's never going to happen I thought to myself, and then I spoke up.

"Well, whatever what happens to us, we won't let anything happen to our children. Deal or not." Spencer and Toby nodded, and Caleb, Hanna and Emily said yes in response. "Good." My phone went off, and it was Ezra. I walked outside the door before I answered.

"Hi, Ezra is everything ok?" I ask really worried.

"Yeah, I might be coming back earlier than expected, like right now!" Ezra said hurriedly.

"Why is everything okay?"

"I have no idea, but Maggie's drunk, she slapped Malcolm in the face, tried to kiss me, and brought a guy over, and you don't know what else."

"Well, I'm not at Emily's I'm at the hospital."

"What! Oh my god, are you alright, is everyone else alright?"

"I'm fine, its just that Toby was in a car accident, and we're all with him now, and due to the consequences, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Spencer and I have the rest of the day of school. And why is Maggie drunk at this time of day, may I ask?"

"You don't want to know, anyways I'm bringing Malcolm with me to stay over for a week until Maggie gets cleaned up. You're welcome to stay at mine."

"Lets see how Malcolm is, I don't want to intrude, but I better get back."

"Alright, Bye. I love, and I'll call you when I get back."

"I love you too, bye!" I hung up the phone and slipped into my back pocket. "This cannot me happening right now!" I murmured under my breath, as I opened the door. When I entered they were all looking at me. "What?"

"Aria we could hear you, these walls are like really thin." Hanna said.

"Sorry." I said, as I slumped into the only empty chair left.

"Ar, what's wrong?" Spence said.

"No?"

"Oh come on, Ar. It's been a while since I've had a new extra curricular English problem." Hanna said, and we all laughed, but I laughed sarcastically.

"Fine. Maggie's drunk of her ass, and slapped Malcolm in the face, tried to kiss Ezra, and then brought a guy over, and now Malcolm is coming to stay with Ezra, until Maggie gets her act up. So, I don't know if Malcolm will like me or not…" Hanna cut me off.

"Malcolm will like you, because you're great with kids, and why is the hell is she drunk at this time of day?"

"No idea, Ezra wouldn't tell me."

"Who's Malcolm?" Toby asked, looking at me.

"Spence, explain."

"Well, Ezra has a son, called Malcolm, Aria found out recently, and Ezra's a father."

"And he kept this from you?" Toby asked me.

"He didn't know he'd gotten her pregnant, she went away because his mother bribed her too, saying the baby would ruin his life."

"So is the mother crazy…"

"I think in some way she is." Everyone laughed a bit, but a doctor came into the room. Surprise, surprise. It was Doctor London.

"Oh, hello Spencer." Wren said awkwardly, but you could see the way he was looking at her.

"What do you want?" Toby asked, annoyed.

"I'm here to check up on you." Wren said again, his eyes not moving from Spencer. Spencer moved closer to Toby, almost fully engulfed in his strong arms.

"You know my left arm might be broken, but my right arm is fine." We all laughed at his comment, apart from Toby and Spencer.

"He's already been checked up on, and who are you here to check up on exactly, oh and Jason is fit and healthy and ready to punch." Spencer said, giving him a death glare.

"I've already had an encounter with Jason, and I need to do a further check up on Toby." Wren said, now moving his gaze to Hanna. Hanna instinctively moved closer, like Toby, Caleb wrapped his arms around her.

"Both my arms are fine, I wouldn't mind for someone to be my punching bag!" No one laughed it was all dead silent, apart from the people speaking.

"Can you go?" Toby asked rudely.

"No, I can't. So, do you have any pains?". Wren asked.

"No, not in my body, but in my social life yeah. You!" Toby replied.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny. Experiencing any nausea, headaches, or back pain." Toby shook his head. "Bye, Spencer, Hanna!" With that, Wren left.

"Asshole." Caleb whispered under his breath.

"Can you get me a different doctor, I hate his guts." Toby said.

"Yeah, Aria come with." Emily said, so we both got up, and headed down to the main desk.

"Aria, are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that Ezra with a little kid!" Emily said, as we approached the pair. I nodded.

"Ezra." I said, and he whipped around.

"Hey, Aria, Emily." Ezra said.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked, walking up to the desk.

"Malcolm says he's got a sharp pain in his arm, and he can't move it. I didn't know what to do, so I brought him here, just in case."

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"Maggie yanked him on the arm, and I don't know what happened."

"Well, call me when you're leaving, and I'll come with you. Yeah." I rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, anyways what are you too down here for."

"We are getting a new doctor for Toby, guess who he has?" Emily said.

"Would it be Wren by any chance!" Ezra said with a slight smile on his face.

"Exactly who it is." Emily said.

"Well, I need to get back." Ezra said.

"Bye." Em and me said. He waved back. We walked up to the desk.

"Hello, we would like to change the doctor for Toby Cavaughnah Room 205." Emily asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Cavaughnah should have been let out an hour ago." The lady behind the desk said.

"What do you mean?"

"That he's free to go, we have no history of him here in the couple days. We only have that he came in for a check up because he couldn't move his arm. That was it."

Remember to review


	6. Who wants to play a game of secrets

"That he's free to go, we have no history of him here in the couple days. We only have that he came in for a check up because he couldn't move his arm. That was it."

"What do you mean that was it! He has a broken leg, a broken arm, and two very black eyes."

"Sorry, dear. But we have no record of that!" Emily stormed off, and I ran after her, we made it to where Toby was before she stopped. She hesitantly opened the door, to where Caleb, Hanna, Spencer and Toby where.

"Emily, What's wrong?" Toby asked as she started to pace around the room.

"You're leaving, they have no records of you being here, and so you are leaving this stupid place of what they call a hospital." Emily half-shouted.

"What do you mean I have no records of being here."

"That the only records of you is that you came in with a sharp pain in your arm."

"Well, lets go, I don't want to see anymore perverted British doctors. How do I walk?"

"The wheelchair!" Emily brought the wheelchair over near to Toby's bed, we all helped him hop and sit down on the wheelchair. After a few minutes of struggling we managed to get him in the chair successfully. Spencer took the chair, and pushed him out of the hospital room. My phone chimed, as I walked out of the door. They all stopped and turned their heads to look at me. I looked at my phone, and was relieved when I saw it was just Ezra.

"Just Ezra." I said, and we continued walking. We all said goodbyes at the lift, and I went downstairs to meet Ezra and Malcolm. "Hey, Ezra!" I said, and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Hey babe." He said in reply.

"Is Malcolm alright?"

"Yes he just had a dislocated shoulder, and the important question is are you alright?" I smiled.

"Yes, just a bit shaken up."

"Well, lets go to my apartment." He took my hand in his, and held on tight to Malcolm. We walked to Ezra's car, and we got in.

"So, what happened with Toby?" Ezra whispered so only I could hear.

"I don't know the whole story, but he was run of the road, and he was in his truck, and now he has a broken arm, leg and two black eyes." I whispered back, checking I the back, so I could make sure Malcolm wasn't listening in.

"So, do you have any idea of who might do this?"

"-A."

"Why would –A do something to Toby."

"Because he was on the –A team, to protect Spencer, and then he tried to quit, and then here he is. Injured."

"Heavy." I coked my head to the side, shocked. "What."

"Mr. Fitz I have never heard you say Heavy, and I am shocked."

"Well, I'm growing."

"Growing into a person who's Tumblr deep."

"Shut up!"

"Alright, Mr. Fitz." We were all silent, until we got to Ezra's apartment. I finally felt at home, even though I was here for the past two weeks, it didn't feel like home, because Ezra wasn't here. But now it feels so good. My phone started playing Troublemaker by Olly Murs. It was Spencer.

"Hey, Spence. Is toby, doing okay?" I asked her, plopping down on the bed.

"Yeah, but it took a while to get him up the stairs."

"Oh My God. I'm so sorry, we would have helped."

"No, Aria he's fine. I got Caleb, Hanna and Em to do it."

"I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. If anything Toby keeps saying he's sorry, because he had caused so much stress to us three because we're pregnant."

"Oh, Spence that reminds me! We have to go to our ultrasound."

"Yeah, I'll call up now, and book three appointments, what day works for you?"

"Just a sec, I'll ask Ezra." I put the phone on the bed, and went over to where Ezra was standing. "Hey are you free this week?"

"Yeah, Thursday, Why?"

"Me, Hanna and Spence need to have our ultrasounds."

"Why do Hanna and Spence need ultrasounds?"

"Because they're pregnant also!" I walked back to the bed, and pressed my phone to my ear.

"Thursday will work." I said down the phone line.

"Alright, shall I book it during school or after."

"Maybe after, because if five people who are the center of attention of everything go missing for a bit. No during school, before lunch, then we can all go to The Grille, or The Brew."

"Alright. At least I know Hanna will be happy."

"She ditches school for a hang nail, she will be bouncing up and down."

"I gotta get back to Toby, and I will text you the times."

"Bye, Spence, Hope Toby gets better."

"Me too, bye." I hung up, and threw my phone somewhere on the bed. I got a feeling of nausea, and ran to the bathroom. I got there right in time, and as my head hung over the toilet, the disgusting bile came coming out. Ezra came in, held my hair back, and rubbed soothing circles on my back. Once I knew I wasn't going to be sick anymore, I flushed the toilet and I collapsed into Ezra's lap. He hugged me.

"Everything will be okay."

"No it won't be, you've got a seven year old, I'm pregnant, and I've got a stalker tracking my every move."

"I know, but soon enough, it will all clear up."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now you are going to change into pajamas, and then I will put you down for a nap."

"Will you bring the clothes in here, and undress me. I have no power." He nodded, and walked out the bathroom, slowly and gently putting me down. He came back with shorts and one of his shirts. He helped me undress, and put my clothes back on. "Thank you."

"Any time."

"Now carry me to the bed, but don't sling me." Next thing I knew I was being scooped up in his arms, and carried towards the bed. He tucked me in, and kissed me on the forehead. I slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

_I was tossing and turning, due to this unbearable pain in my stomach and lower abdomen. It was so much more painful than period cramps. Ezra was sleeping, laughing in his sleep. I groaned at how unbearable the pain, and it caused him to wake. I then felt more excruciating pain, and something tricked down my leg. I was groaning in pain, I couldn't bear it. What was happening to me, this wasn't my period. No it wasn't, it was too painful, and the blood is never this heavy. I think its blood. I lifted up the cover, and red liquid soaked the sheets and dried blood stained my legs. I started sobbing. No this could not be happening._

_"Aria, sweetie what's wrong?" Ezra whispered, his eyes welling up._

_"I think I'm having a miscarriage!" He pulled me in for a hug, and I sobbed into his shirt. "I am so sorry, Ezra."_

_"What do you need to be sorry for."_

_"For losing your baby."_

_"These things happen, it wasn't your fault. I'm going to ring the girls, and take you to the hospital. I will be with you for everything." Ezra said._

I woke up in a cold sweat with Ezra looking worried beside me. The shirt was clinging to me, and I could feel tears were running down my face. I pulled up the covers and looked. Thank God. The dream was just a dream.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked me.

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I had a miscarriage."

"Baby, its okay." I snuggle up close to him, and closed my eyes once again. Hoping for a dreamless sleep.

We all said our goodbyes to Aria at the lift, and we all met at Toby's loft except for Aria and Ezra. The hard thing was how were we going to get Toby up to the loft. We had managed to get him into the car successfully, but now how are we going to get him to his house. We walked into the alleyway to where the stairs where located.

"Alright, how are we going to do this?" Toby asked, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"Uh, do what I did, when I had a broken leg. Sit bum first on the step and lift yourself up." Hanna replied.

"Alright, but at least help me to get up!" We did we managed to get him to sit on the third step, now ten to go.

"Now use one arm and one leg to push yourself up." He nodded, and with some help from us he managed to get up two steps.

"Is it meant to be this hard?" Toby said.

"Yeah, anyway you've got eight to go!" Hanna replied. After hoisting him up the stairs, and a lot of bum shuffles, we had finally made it to the top step. It had taken about half an hour.

"Sorry, guys!" Toby said looking sheepish again.

"It's fine, Tobes, seriously." Emily said reassuring him.

"Okay, Hanna what do I do now?"

"You drag yourself inside the apartment to wherever you want to be!"

"Alright." So Toby dragged himself to over where the couch was, and tried to lift himself up. After five attempts of saying he could do it alone, he finally did. He laid on the couch exhausted from the last forty minutes.

"So tired." Hanna said.

"It is almost four 'o'clock in the afternoon how on earth can you be tired." Emily joked.

"I have no idea."

"I need to give Aria her car, and bags." Emily got up.

"Bye." Toby said.

"Bye hope you get better." Emily replied with, we all waved goodbye, and she walked out the door.

"Don't we need to be on vitamins or something Spence?" Hanna asked me.

"Yeah, we should be, but I don't want to randomly buy them." I replied.

"You're right, just wait for our appointments."

"We should book them soon."

"We should shouldn't we, just not right now!"

"Yeah," My phone bleeped, and cut me off. They all looked at me.

"Who is it?" Caleb asked.

"Who do you think it is." I said.

"Open it Spence!" Hanna urged me, so I pressed open.

"You tell people or I will in my own special way that goes for the all of you. -A"

"What the hell do you think that means?"

"No idea, but we better get telling, do you think we should tell Aria about the text."

"No, she's already got too much going on."

"You're right." It was silent for a few minutes until Caleb gasped.

"What!" Hanna screamed with a frantic expression.

"Uh, we have to tell Sean about you guys." Caleb said.

"Why would we do that."

"Because then the truth will be out so –A won't have to tell it for us."

"You're right." I said picking up the pieces in my head.

"How is telling Sean right?" Toby asked.

"Sean will tell Noel, Noel will ask Aria, she will say no, then he will force her, and she will say yes, it will get around. Then Spence tells Andrew, he tells Mona, then it will spread. Aria will tell Holden, Holden will tell someone it will get around." Caleb said.

"Okay, but how are we going to get Sean to come back?" Hanna asked.

"Uh, we stage a fight, you will be sad, he will come rushing over, you will tell him, he will leave."

"Then how do I tell Andrew, because he won't talk to me, because he's super pissed at me." I said, figuring out my side of the plan.

"Spence, why is he pissed at you?" Toby asked.

"Stupid, really. I crashed their decathlon meeting, and attacked Mona."

"Did you hurt her?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, Spence. You will ask him for coffee, he will say yes, then you will just 'accidentally' blurt it out, and then you will run away, saying I'm sorry, and stuff." Caleb said.

"What about Aria, what do we say?" Hanna asked.

"We say that I got a text, saying we have to tell people about us, and then she tells Holden, and I've seen him hanging around with Noel, so he will tell Noel, and things will flow from there." I said.

"Alright. Guess that's sorted." Toby asked. My phone started ringing it was Aria.

"It's Aria!" I said, so they knew it wasn't –A.

**AN: Don't forget to review and if you want you can leave suggestions on what you want to happen, and I will try to incorporate them.**


	7. Chapter 7

"It's Aria!" I said, so they knew it wasn't –A.

"Hey, Spence. Is toby, doing okay?" I asked her, plopping down on the bed.

"Yeah, but it took a while to get him up the stairs."

"Oh My God. I'm so sorry, we would have helped."

"No, Aria he's fine. I got Caleb, Hanna and Em to help."

"I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. If anything Toby keeps saying he's sorry, because he had caused so much stress to us three because we're pregnant."

"Oh, Spence that reminds me! We have to go to our ultrasound."

"Yeah, I'll call up now, and book three appointments, what day works for you?"

"Just a sec, I'll ask Ezra." Aria left her phone to go ask Ezra if he was free.

"Thursday will work." Aria said, as soon as she came back from speaking to Ezra

"Alright, shall I book it during school or after."

"Maybe after, because if five people who are the center of attention of everything go missing for a bit. No during school, before lunch, then we can all go to The Grille, or The Brew."

"Alright. At least I know Hanna will be happy."

"She ditches school for a hang nail, she will be bouncing up and down."

"I gotta get back to Toby, and I will text you the times."

"Bye, Spence, Hope Toby gets better."

"Me too, bye." I hung up the phone.

"Alright, Thursday during school, ultrasounds. Does that work for you?" I asked Caleb and Hanna knowing Toby wouldn't be going anywhere apart from bed.

"If it's during school do you need an answer?" Hanna said. I nodded and got my MacBook from the side. I found the number and dialed it.

"Hello, sweetie how may I help?" The person asked.

"Uh, I would like to book three ultrasounds on Thursday." I said politely.

"Why would you like to book three?"

"One for me, and two for my friends."

"Alright, would you like to be in the same room?"

"Yes, please."

"Does 11:00 work for you?"

"Yep that's great."

"And can I take your names please?"

"Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery."

"Alright. See you girls then." I hung up the phone, and threw it onto the couch.

"And…" Hanna asked.

"Thursday 11:00, and we are in the same room." I replied.

"Good. I can sleep in late" Hanna smiled.

"Uh, school."

"Bunk it."

"What about Miss Montgomery."

"Crap. Didn't think about that."

"Can't we just pass it off as being ill."

"Just go to school for two hours, that's not much too ask is it." Hanna groaned. I saw a flash of red outside the loft window, but I didn't make myself visible as I went over to look at her.

"Spencer, what is it?" Hanna asked getting up.

"Get down. It's her."

"Shit. Lock the door and close the blinds." Toby said a frantic expression crossing his face. So Hanna and me locked the door and closed the blinds. I peeped out the blind, and she was walking away from the loft.

"Phew! That was close."

"We should get going." Caleb said.

"Just wait a couple minutes so we know she's gone and not coming back."

"No, go now! Because who knows how long she might've been out there, and she'll sure as hell come back." Toby said, looking urgent.

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow." Hanna said, dragging Caleb out with her so he only had time to wave.

"Spencer!" Toby whispered, moving me from my thoughts.

"Yeah!"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Come sit with me."

"No I don't want to make you more battered and bruised because of me."

"This couch is big enough for the two of us, and you did not cause this." I went over there, and lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I knew I couldn't live without him. I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life. With Toby. In Toby's arms. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"That someone actually tried to hurt you, and they managed too. That I wasn't there when it happened, when you needed me to comfort you and take care of you. That someone actually hurt you. The idea just makes me sick."

"You're here now, and that is all that matters."

"No its not, Toby…" Toby cut me off.

"Yes it is. You didn't know so its fine, and now you're here with me, and I know you always will be, and that I will always be here with you."

"Do you want to sleep here or in the bed?"

"I'll sleep here, only with you by my side."

"Always." I snuggled into Toby, and we both fell asleep.

_"Spencer! Spencer! Spencer!" I could hear someone call my name, and I turned to face them. A small smile was on their face. I opened my eyes, and it was Toby._

_"What?" I asked him sounding harsher than I had intended too._

_"Baby, you're in labor!" I looked under the bed covers and he was right. My water had broken and I was in labor._

_"I need to get to the hospital." We got dressed, but Toby was the one who got dressed, I just freshened up a bit and stayed in my pajamas._

_"Are you alright!" Toby asked, as he got a wheelchair he just finished using a month ago. _

_"You don't expect me to sit in that thing." _

_"Spencer." I sat in the chair, and Toby lifted up the chair, exited the loft, and as we reached the bottom of the stairs, he ran to his truck. Emily came out of The Brew._

_"What's happening. Are you in labor?" I nodded, and as Toby put me in the truck, and Emily sat beside me, he revved up the engine. It didn't take long to get to the hospital. I was whisked away to a room quickly, and the doctor measured how dilated I was._

_"Sweetie, we got bad news."_

_"What is it?" Toby asked, our eyes brimming with tears._

_"Your baby is not breathing, and you will have to push it out."_

_"Do not say my baby is an it. Because you will be very sorry." I shouted at my midwife. It took my strength and my willpower to push this baby out. I didn't want to, but I had too. It was so weird, I could hear people calling my name, but they were getting fainter, and then once the baby was delivered. Everything went black. The last thing I saw was my boyfriends baby blue eyes._

I woke up screaming, but was soon comforted by Toby. I was crying into Toby's shirt, and as he rubbed my back the sobs turned to whimpers.

"Baby, it is all alright. I promise. We are safe, and no one can hurt us." Toby whispered soothingly.

"I had a nightmare." I whispered. I still clung onto Toby.

"Do you want to talk about it."

"I was in labor, the baby died, and then I had to push him out. Then I died, and the last thing I saw were your eyes."

"Baby, that's never going to happen."

"I know its not."

...

Caleb and me left Toby's loft as soon as Red was gone. I had dragged him out, and sprinted to the car as fast as I could in my heels. I couldn't breathe. But I wasn't tired out from running. I was having a panic attack. Caleb got to me. He realized I was having one. I had been so good; this was my first panic attack this month.

"Breathe, Hanna, Breathe!" He pulled me into a hug. I got my breathing sorted out quicker than usual. Maybe it was because Caleb was with me, and held me. I don't know.

"Thanks!" I said.

"You don't need to thank me Hanna."

"Yeah. Caleb I do. For everything you've done for me."

"I don't need a thank you, Hanna. All I need is an 'I love you'. And you know that."

"I love you so much, Caleb."

"I love you too, Hanna. Now lets go to my apartment. Before she comes back."

"Yeah." I opened the car door, and got I while Caleb went round the other side. He got in and started up the car. We drove to Caleb's apartment in silence; holding each other's hands.

We unlocked his apartment door, and went into the bedroom. We both collapsed on the bed. We turned on MTV which had Lady Antebellum Greatest Songs on, and as we changed into comfortable clothes, Caleb spoke up.

"Can I ask you something, Han?" He asked me.

"Anything." I said back looking into his eyes. Can't take my eyes off you came on. I smiled, as it was one of my favorite songs. Caleb pulled something out of his pocket, and got down on one knee. I knew what was coming, and I was thinking how perfect this moment is.

"Hanna, you're the love of my life. I've been wanting to do this for a while, and this gave me the final push. You're 18, so… Hanna Marin would you do the honor of marrying me?" I could feel a huge smile on my face, and tears running down my face.

**What do you think will happen, don't forget to review, it really, truly does make my day. Once again i don't mind incorporating ideas in my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hanna, you're the love of my life. I've been wanting to do this for a while, and this gave me the final push. You're 18, so… Hanna Marin would you do the honor of marrying me?" I could feel a huge smile on my face, and tears running down my face.

"Just kiss me!" I whispered. He stood up, and he kissed me passionately. When we both had to come up for air.

"So is that a yes?"

"Do I really need to answer that, Caleb." He took my hand, and placed the diamond ring on my finger. I kissed him, and ran my hands through his hair.

"I love you so much!" He punctuated every word with a kiss.

"You have no idea." I touched my forehead against his. We were both smiling, and I was crying, happy tears. I felt so amazing, and it couldn't be more perfect. No. It couldn't be a more perfect man. He took my hand, and lead me to the bed. I got in and snuggled up close to him. We shared passionate, longing kisses for another.

"Why are you crying." Caleb whispered, we were still both smiling.

"Because I love you, and we are getting married, and I love you!" I whispered back. He smiled, and we shared another kiss. I snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell into a sleep, but not a dreamless one.

_It was my wedding day. I was wearing a Vera Wang dress, my perfect dress that I had picked out when I was ten. I had my something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue and two pence in my shoe. I couldn't believe a month ago I had a baby, and now I was getting married. I looked at myself in the big mirror. I smiled, as the rest of the girls were fixing me up. My mother walked in with n worried expression on his face._

"_Mom! What's wrong?" I wanted everything to go perfect._

"_You're fathers here, and insists of walking you down the aisle."_

"_That's not happening. You're walking me down the aisle. Screw Dad!" I said._

"_You look beautiful, Hanna!"_

"_Thanks Mom."_

"_Caleb's here and looking very handsome in the new suit his mother got him." I didn't reply I just smiled, and looked at myself in the mirror, again._

"_Your mom's right, Han. You look stunning." Aria said._

"_I couldn't of done it without you guys." I said._

"_You're so lucky, Han. Caleb's a great guy!" Emily said._

"_I know." I said, my smile growing wider. An hour passed of talking and fixing up, until I came to the white carpet in front of me, where my Mom would walk me up to the alter._ _My eyes went straight to the front, and saw Caleb, looking at me. I smiled. The wedding march began, and I slowly made it up towards the aisle. All I wanted to do was run up and jump into Caleb's arm. After what seemed like eternity I came up to where Caleb was standing._

"_You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear, taking my hand._

"_You do too." I said, and as we walked up to the priest. The church doors flew open. Everyone in the church looked over to see who it was. It was my father. _

"_Hanna, you're coming with me. You will never see him again!" He yelled, and as he ran down the aisle, I stood behind Caleb. My father came up soon quickly, and punched Caleb in the nose, which caused his nose to bleed, and for him to back away. My dad grabbed my arm, and forced me down the aisle. I was screaming for Caleb, and crying for Caleb. I was forced into a car and driven off to a rubbish life, and a crappy future that I knew I would hate with all my heart._

"Hanna! Are you okay. You were screaming." Caleb said, looking relieved that I opened my eyes.

"It's just, that I had a the scariest dream I've ever had." And it was true, the thought of not being able to see Caleb, it tore me apart, and frightened me.

"What was it about?"

"I was forced away from you on our wedding day. And I mean it when I say it was the scariest dream I'd ever had."

"I know, if I had a dream like that, it would be too scary." I chastely kissed him.

"Can you hold me."

"I'll never let go, Hanna. I'll never let go." He held me, and as I know he will never let go.

I woke up again from a dreamless sleep. I usually have nightmares. My phone chimed. It was Emily.

_**Hey, Aria. Brought your car and bags to Ezra's. Can I come up?**_

_**Yeah. **_

I got up out of Ezra's bed, and looked at Ezra and Malcolm who were playing with Malcolm's trains. I smiled, and Emily knocked on the door. I got up, and opened it.

"Hey, Em. How's Toby." I asked, giving her a hug. She looked at Ezra and Malcolm, and smiled.

"They're both so cute." She whispered.

"I know."

"So I got some of your bags here, and you're car keys, and we'll go down and get the rest." Emily put the bags she was holding in the apartment, and then we both went downstairs.

"So, Em. How's Paige."

"I don't know. She's been avoiding me since Halloween, and its really annoying." We got to my car, and found a yellow sticky note on my window. We both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Was that there before?" I asked.

"No!"

"Great, -A's been probably watching us or something."

"Ar, I doubt that's true."

"Anyways, lets read it." I walked up to the note and it was from –A. Big surprise.

"What runs in the family gets passed down. I think you know what that means, Aria." We read it at the same time, and I knew what it meant. I let tears fall.

"Aria, it's going to be okay." Emily said.

"I doubt it, -A's going after my child."

"Then we will break Mona's neck." I giggled, and hugged Emily.

"Thanks, Em!"

"No problem."

"Lets go upstairs." I said, as we pulled away from the hug.

"What about your bags."

"I'll get Fitz to get them later."

"Alright!" We retreated back upstairs to Ezra's apartment, where they were still playing with trains. Emily's phone beeped, and it was from unknown.

"What does it say Em?" I asked.

"What's the next name in the alphabet I wonder? But remember girls, ladies first." She said in a hushed tone so I could only hear.

"Omg, Hanna!" I shouted, which caused the two boys to look up, but quickly resume what they were doing.

"We need to call her." We tried to call her, but she didn't pick up annoyingly. On the tenth try, Caleb picked up.

"It's Caleb." Caleb said down the phone.

"We need to tell you something." Emily said.

"Well, tell me."

"We think –A is going to spike Hanna's drink next."

"Shit, are you fricin serious."

"Positive." I said.

"Alright thanks guys, I'll tell her when she wakes up."

"Thanks Caleb." We both said at the same time, and then Em hung up the phone. I felt another wave of nausea come over me, and ran to the bathroom. I hung my head over the toilet, letting it come out. I heard Emily say she's got this, and then she entered. She held my hair back, and rubbed my back. Once I knew I wasn't going to be sick, I flushed the toilet and turned to face her.

"I hate being pregnant." I whispered.

"I know, now you're going to bed to go sleep." Em lifted me up, and carried me out the bathroom.

"Em, I'm fine." I laughed as she put me on the bed.

"Okay, just read, then." She waked to the door, and put my car keys on the side.

"Fine."

"I am going to go to Paige's to try and sort things out if she's willing to."

"Alright, Em. Get there safe, and good luck."

"Hope you don't get sick anymore."

"You know that's not going to happen!"

"Anyways, feel better."

"Bye, Em!"

"Bye Ar!" Emily walked out of the apartment, and I felt the bed shift. I didn't bother looking to see who it was, because I already knew.

"You alright, Aria?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering."

"Wondering about what?"

"If we should tell Malcolm?"

"Why don't we tell him."

"Are you sure, I don't want things to get complicated, and messed up."

"Aria, I think things are already complicated."

"You're right, so shall we tell him."

"Yeah." Ezra lifted me from the bed and carried me to the couch. "Malcolm. We have something to tell you!" Malcolm looked at us, and said something to me."

"Are you going to be my new Mommy?"

"Some day, I will, but we have something different to tell you."

"Okay what is it."

"Uh, you're going to be a big brother." Ezra said shakily.

"Really." Malcolm had on a smile on that lit up his whole face. "Where is he?"

"He's going to be here in eight months." I said, shaking less.

"Is it a boy?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you." He jumped up onto the sofa, and hugged me. I hugged him back, and pulled Ezra into the hug. There was a knock on the door.

"That's Maggie." Ezra said, getting up, and opening the door.

"Mommy." Malcolm shouted as he ran to Maggie and hugged her. I laid back on the couch so I was staring at the ceiling. I felt Ezra pick me up, and place me on his lap.

"What you thinking about?" Ezra asked me.

"-A."

"What happened with –A?"

"They're going to spike Hanna's drink next."

"What!"

"Yeah, they spiked Em's drink, and then they're going to spike Hanna's."

"Anyway, were you alright earlier."

"Yeah, you know for our godparents for our baby!"

"Can we have Em as godmother."

"Yeah, sure. If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it is."

"Then its fine." My phone rang and it was Spencer.

"Hey Spence!"

"Hey I got the ultrasound appointments."

"Awesome what time."

"Thursday 11:00 and we are in the same room."

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"I know, I always knew we had the best boyfriends."

"Yeah, we do don't we!" We both laughed.

"So have you been sick yet?" Spencer asked

"Only twice, and it wasn't even morning. What about you?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Oh, right I need to tell you. Me and Em found an –A note, and they're going to spike Hanna's drink first, then yours, then mine, then Caleb, then Ezra, then Toby. So just be on the lookout."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up."

"I better go now, I need to do homework."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Spencer Hastings forgets home work. I thought those words would never come out of your mouth."

"Well, if you're carrying a baby, I guess you forget."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I just can't believe it."

"I know, I can't believe it myself."

"Well I'll let you do you homework."

"Alright, bye Ar!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and giggled.

The next day at school Toby dropped me off in his truck, here goes nothing. Today I need to tell Andrew that I'm pregnant so he will tell people, and then it will get around. I walked into school, and saw Hanna opening her locker. I saw a glittery thing on her finger.

"Hanna!" I screamed, and ran up to her.

"What!" She said, totally confused.

"You know what fricin what? What the hell is that gigantic rock on your finger!"

"Caleb proposed!" I screamed, and hugged her.

"That's amazing, Han. Are you sure its not because your pregnant."

"I know, he said that he's been wanting to do it for a while, and it gave him the final push."

"Hanna, what the hell is that? Aria screamed as she ran and took Hanna's hand.

"He proposed, Caleb proposed last night." Aria screamed again, and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, but caught sight of Hanna's hand. "No he didn't!"

"He did." Hanna screamed, and Emily hugged her.

"We have so much to do!" Aria said.

"Will you girls be my bridesmaids?" Hanna asked. We all knew the answer, and nobody needed to say anything, so we just had a group hug, until Caleb appeared from nowhere and broke the silence.

"I guess you told them?"

"I had to I couldn't wait, and they saw the ring, and I'm just so happy." She hugged Caleb, and we all joined in, but another person joined in. We all pulled away, and looked at the mysterious person. It was Sean.

"What the fuck, Sean!" Hanna shouted a little too loud, which caused everyone to form a small circle around us.

"What I wanted to hug you." Sean said shrugging it off.

"You don't get to hug me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm engaged and pregnant!" Hanna blurted out, and then a wave of whispers went around the circle. The circle thickened and it was hallway of quiet whispers. Hanna ran into the bathroom, and we all followed even Caleb. "I can't believe I just blurted that out." Hanna said looking straight ahead of her in shock.

**AN: Please review, pretty pretty pretty please**


	9. Chapter 9

"Because I'm engaged and pregnant!" Hanna blurted out, and then a wave of whispers went around the circle. The circle thickened and it was hallway of quiet whispers. Hanna ran into the bathroom, and we all followed even Caleb. "I can't believe I just blurted that out." Hanna said looking straight ahead of her in shock.

"Hanna it's okay!" Caleb said, and hugged her.

"No its not, these people are going to be making fun of me, and they know how to do that!" Hanna said.

"I think we know what we have to do?" Aria whispered to me.

"I know." I whispered back.

"Then come on." Aria said taking my hand and walking outside the bathroom door. It was full of gossipers talking about Hanna saying she was a slut. "If you're going to talk about Hanna then talk about us instead because us two are pregnant. So if you talk about Hanna you need to talk about us as well." Aria shouted then dragged me back in.

"You did not just do that!" Hanna said.

"We did, and I meant when we said we would get through this together."

"Thanks." Hanna said, and once again we had a group hug, until I pulled away and ran to a stall. My first time of morning sickness. Someone came in and held my hair back as the bile came from my mouth. I hate being in pain, and I hate vomiting. I didn't need to flush it, because it had motion sense things. I turned around to see who entered the school. It was Aria.

"Can we bunk the rest of the day and just hang out in Toby's loft?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon lets get you up." We walked out the stall where Em, Caleb and Hanna were talking.

"Alright so are we bunking." Hanna asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are!" I said.

"Alright, lets get out of here." Emily said.

"Where are we going?" Caleb asked.

"Toby's loft." I said.

"Ready, guys!" Emily asked us. We all nodded, and followed Em outside the bathroom. The hall was empty because the bell had rung. We all quickly ran outside the school and got into our cars to go to Toby's loft. We all met at Toby's loft, and made our way up. Spencer let us in, and Toby was on the couch and flicking through the channels.

"Oh thank god you guys are here, everything on TV is rubbish." Toby said, switching it off.

"Decided to bunk, it didn't go so well!" I said, giving Toby a chaste kiss.

"This is Rosewood, of course it didn't go well, nothing does."

"You've got that right!" Emily said. We all fell into chairs.

"Oh yeah, Caleb proposed to Hanna." Aria said, a smile growing on all our faces.

"Congrats guys." Toby said, and before anyone could say anything, Aria's phone started ringing. She answered.

"Hey Ezra! What's wrong?" Aria asked, and she made a move to silence us all, but we all listened.

"You're mom's here, do you know why?"

"No! Do you?"

"Anyways put me on speaker, but make it seem like you've hung up!"

"Kay." There was a knock on the door, and Ezra answered it. Aria put them on speaker.

"Hi! Uh, Ella come in!" Ezra said.

"Would you care to explain about your mother?" Ella said.

"Excuse me?" Like Ezra we were totally bewildered.

"Your mother came up to me on the street, and actually offered me money to get Aria to stop seeing you?"

"How? She doesn't even know you?"

"Apparently so, do you know why she knows me?"

"My Mother has connections all around America it would be quite easy to find you and track you down."

"Anyways why did she offer me money to take Aria away from you?"

"I don't know. I think its because Aria was not supposed to be in the life that she had planned for me originally."

"Alright, Have a nice day Ezra."

"Is Aria and the girls doing okay?"

"Well, I don't know where they are, but Hanna and Sean got in a fight she blurted out that she pregnant. Then Aria and Spencer shouted that they're pregnant as well."

"Okay, Thanks. Bye Ella."

"Bye Ezra." Aria turned the phone off loudspeaker, but she knew we could still hear them.

"Alright where are you?" Ezra's muffled voice asked.

"I'm at Toby's. We really didn't feel like." Ezra cut her off.

"No, Aria. I don't blame you guys."

"So, can you come over later?"

"I can't I've still got Malcolm, but Maggie's coming over to pick him up tonight. So I'll be all yours."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too!" Aria hung up.

"God, I hate his Mom." Aria said.

"I want coffee." Hanna said.

"Then lets go get some." Caleb said.

"Anyone else want to come?" Hanna asked, as they both started towards the door.

"Me." I said, and got up.

"Get us some coffee!" Toby yelled, and I nodded back. We walked to the brew, but we saw someone in a purple hoodie, closing their face off. I looked at the person's shoes. I would know those shoes from anywhere. Maya wore them all the time.

"I'll be right back!" I said, and Hanna followed. Caleb protested but he gave up and went to get the coffees.

"Is it just me or are they Maya's shoes?" Hanna asked.

"Yes!" We followed the girl, and dragged her into the alley by the brew.

"What the hell, Maya!" I whisper-screamed.

"How did you know it was me?"

**Review please. Alright so this chapters vote will be for Ezra and Aria's baby, next chapter will be Caleb and Hanna, and the one after will be Spencer and Toby. Here we go! Come on. VOTE!**

**Baby names for Aria and Ezra**

**Girls**

**Daisy**

**Sophia**

**Rebecca**

**Catherine**

**Harper**

**Amelia**

**Boys:**

**Charlie**

**Matthew**

**Dillon**

**Noah**

**William**

**Jake**


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell, Maya!" I whisper-screamed.

"How did you know it was me?" She whisper-screamed, and yanking off herhood.

"Shoes, Maya. The shoes." Hanna said, in a duh voice.

"You guys noticed, huh?" Maya said back.

"Yes, you wore, wear the shoes all the time."

"Alright, just please tell me that Emily is safe, I'm running away from this guy named Lyndon James, and was stopping by Rosewood just to see Emily!"

"Emily killed Nate. Sorry, Lyndon!" Hanna said.

"So I've been freaking sneaking around for like six months." Maya.

"Hanna, are my eyes seeing things or is that Maya." Caleb said, approaching us, looking in utter bewilderment.

"Hey Caleb!" Maya said.

"Hey!" Caleb said back.

"Well, Emily is just up the stairs. Do you want to see her?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Emily alone." Maya said. We all nodded and made our way back up to the loft. WHAT. THE HELL. I opened the door.

"Em, can you please not flip out?" Hanna asked.

"What the hell is it?" Emily asked. We all filed in, including Maya. Aria, Toby and Emily's mouths were touching the floor.

"You better not be messing with me?" Emily asked. Maya took Emily's hand and led them to Toby's bedroom and mine.

"What the hell, Maya? If this is some sort of sick joke that you played on me I don't think I can ever forgive you?" I screamed at her. No way in hell could this be happening. But it was, and once again it was messed up.

"No, the last thing I wanted to do was leave you thinking I was dead, believe me!" Maya said back at me.

"Explain why you did do that, Maya? Because you made my life a nightmare! I had to live without you. You are the love of my life Maya. Do you know how hard it's been."

"No, Emily! It's been harder on me. You've had shoulders to cry on, and people to comfort you. I've been running away from maniacs for the past six months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was protecting you, the last thing I wanted is for you to get hurt. The only option was for me to play dead."

"Why couldn't you have just hidden in my basement, Maya."

"Because, Emily. This bitch has been trailing my every move, every where I go and everything I do this cyco bitch knows."

"Is it –A!"

"God, Emily. If you say you are –A I am walking out of this door and never coming back!"

"No! I'm the same as you. –A had been trailing me, Hanna, Aria, Spencer and now Caleb for a bit too."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The same reason as you. Because I was protecting you. The last thing I wanted to do is to get you hurt, but I did a pretty good shit job at it."

"No, Emily! You did an amazing job. Hanna said you killed him, and by that you made me safer than anything Emily. Believe me when I say that."

"Maya, how could I not believe you?" Maya pulled me in for a hug. I melted into her arms, as she did mine. Finally. "I never thought my one and only dream would come true. And now it has my life is near perfect."

"What do you mean near perfect?"

"We've still got –A trailing us!"

"Well we're going to find this bitch and I am going to kill it."

"Lets go outside, we need to fill you in?" Maya nodded, and as soon as we exited we were engulfed in a big bear hug from Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

"We have got so much to tell you?" Hanna said, as we all pulled away. We all got settled back down.

"Fill me in?" Maya said, drinking some of my coffee, and handing it back to me.

"Alright, so we'll drop the biggest bombshell first. Mona's –A." Hanna said.

"What, you mean I was shitting my pants every time I got a text and it was Mona. I can kill her by just treading on all her designer clothes so she's left with sweats." Maya whined. Hanna reached for her coffee, but Maya grabbed her hand.

"Oh no you're not!" Maya squealed.

"Yeah. I am!"

"A gigantic rock, eighteen carrots, and a Harry Winston classic round-brilliant cut."

"I know. I love it!" Hanna squealed, kissing Caleb on the lips.

"By the way Caleb if you hurt her, I will kill you!" Caleb nodded.

"Oh and Me, Aria and Spencer are all pregnant."

"What!"

"We're pregnant." Aria said.

"Well, I've met Caleb and Toby, I just need to meet your bf, Aria!"

"You can meet him tomorrow!"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Our ultrasounds."

"Alright. Anyways speaking of Toby. What the hell happened?"

"I was in a car accident, and well it crashed."

"I'm guessing it was –A!"

"How did you know?"

"The bitch has been stalking me as well."

"No way." Caleb said.

"Way!" Maya said. We all laughed.

"Anyways where have you been you're like the only one who actually knows fashion." Hanna asked.

"I've been hiding out, because apparently if I didn't go away someone close to me would go away. So I hid, because I just couldn't deal with anyone getting hurt! Anyway more details."

"Caleb was shot." Hanna said.

"Okay, rewind!" Maya asked.

"I went with Lyndon to The Lake House, because at that time I thought he was your cousin. I went out to get fresh air, and he chased me through the woods and up to a lighthouse. He tried to kill me, but I…" I shook my head.

"But Emily stabbed him. I then went to the lighthouse and found Emily. And put my gun down, thinking that Nate was dead. Emily was crying with her hands held up in surrender and then I hugged her. But I saw Nate get up and get the gun and went in front of Emily. Then I don't remember anything!"

"Okay I take back about killing you, because that is just so sweet!"

"Then me and Paige talked to the police…" Maya cut me off.

"What! Hold up. You were with the girl who tried to drown you and replace me!" I nodded sheepishly. "Well, break up with that bitch!" We spent the rest of the day catching up, laughing and talking. We all went our separate ways, and I snuck Maya into my house. Everything was almost perfect.

Aria Pov

I walked into Ezra's smiling, and thinking of today's events. I giggled but someone coughed. Maggie, Malcolm and Ezra stood in front of me. Ezra walked up to me, and spun me around as I giggled. He put me down.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked smiling too.

"I'll tell you later. Because it's a big secret!" I put a finger over my lips, and shushed him. He picked me up again, and I laughed even more.

"Well, thank you Ezra for looking after him. Bye, Ezra. Aria." Maggie said, and shut the door behind her. Ezra and me plopped down on the couch.

"Now tell me!" He begged.

"Okay, don't look at me like I'm crazy, though. Okay."

"Course!"

"Hanna and Caleb are getting married!"

"Is that the big secret you were going to tell me."

"No, that wasn't even a big secret! So basically Maya's back, and we all spent the day together. And she's back, now we're all in love and its great!" Ezra was totally out of it.

"Sorry, what! Didn't she die?"

"No, she was being tormented by –A as well and she had to hide."

"But, Aria. If Maya wasn't in the body bag then who was?"

"God dammit! We didn't ask that question let me call Em!" I got my phone, and called Em.

"Hey, Ar! Its Maya, Em's taking a shower."

"I got a question for you?"

"Shoot!"

"If you weren't in the body bag then who was?"

"Holy shit, Aria! I don't know, I only focused on getting out of there so Emily wouldn't get hurt."

"Okay!"

"When can I meet your boyfriend? Em said he's hot!"

"Tomorrow, and he's right next to me!"

"Awkward!"

"It's fine, he is a hot piece of ass, and he's all mine."

"Bye, Ar!"

"Bye!" I said, and hung up the phone. I threw it on the chair.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That I'm a hot piece of ass!"

"Every. Word." I whispered and punctuating the two words with kisses.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah!"

"Then lets watch Chinatown!"

"Nooooo!" I whined.

"I won remember!"

"Fine!" I said, and Ezra put the dvd in, and sat back down. I snuggled into him, my head on his shoulder, and almost sitting on his lap.

"I love you!" Ezra whispered, and kissed my head.

"I love you too!" I gave him a light kiss, and moved my head to his chest, so I could hear his heartbeat. The movie started playing, and thirty minutes into it, my eyelids were heavy.

I noticed that Aria was snoring slightly and her head was moving up and down as my chest arose and fell. I picked her petite body up, and laid her on the bed. I started taking her clothes off, and putting them in a neat pile. I put her in one of my tops, and started undressing myself until I changed into pajama bottoms. I got into bed with her, and put her and myself under the covers. Her head moved to my chest and she wrapped her legs around mine. I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer, and I soon fell off into a deep sleep.

**REVIEW**

**ALRIGHT SO THE NAMES FOR CALEB AND HANNA'S CHILD ARE:**

**FOR A GIRL:**

**SKY**

**ZOEY**

**DANIELLA**

**ROSIE **

**LOTTIE**

**LAYLA**

**FOR A BOY:**

**TYLER**

**JAMIE - YES AFTER CALEB'S DAD**

**HARRY**

**DANIEL**

**RYDER **

**JAKE**

**VOTE AND REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer Pov

Toby, Emily, Maya and me arrived first at the OBGYN. I checked myself in and then we waited for the others. Hanna and Caleb arrived, and as they were booking in Aria and Ezra came in. Maya whispered something.

"Why's Mr. Fitz here?"

"That is Aria's boyfriend, and the father!" Emily whispered back.

"How long?"

"Since Ezra started teaching."

"Who's Ezra!"

"Mr. Fitz." Me and Toby laughing a bit. Before Aria and Ezra could say hi. A doctor came in.

"Alright. Hastings, Marin and Montgomery." We all followed the nurse to our room, and we were lead into a room, where two other nurses were. "Alright, so you can have them one at a time, or at the same time?" All what was needed was a look between us three.

"One at a time!" Spencer said.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Hanna said.

Hanna Pov

"I will!" I said, as I held onto Caleb's hand. My nurse came over, and she lifted up my shirt. You could see the tiniest bump growing. The girls were all around me, and I could see they all had smiles on their faces. The lady squirted gel onto my stomach, and rubbed it around with a stick thing.

"There's your baby." The nurse said. We all looked at the screen, and then I looked at Caleb. We both had tears welling up in our eyes, and he squeezed my hand to which I squeezed back. The nurse printed the picture of the baby off and handed it to Caleb. She wiped the gel of my stomach, and I out down my shirt. I jumped off the bed, and sat on Caleb. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, as a few tears slid down my face.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear.

"More than I've been in a very long time." I whispered in his ear, and it caused him to smile.

"Alright who's next?" The nurse asked. I could see Spencer wink at Aria, and Aria mouth back thanks.

"Me!" Aria said, and walked over to her chair, where everyone followed.

Aria POV

"Me!" I said, and I took hold of Ezra's hand, and we walked over to the seat. I sat on the seat, with Ezra right next to me. I lifted up my shirt, so my nurse could put the gel on my stomach. It felt so cold, as she put it on. Ezra squeezed my hand, as I held on more tightly. The sonogram of the baby showed up, and a little speckle of something showed up on the blue screen. I asked before the lady she could say something. "Is that my baby?"

"Yeah it is! And you've got twins."

"I'm sorry, did you just say we're having twins!"

"Yes I did!" I couldn't get my eyes of the blue screen, until the nurse wiped of the cold gel. I stood, and sat on Ezra's lap. The nurse gave us our picture of the babies, and Ezra kissed my forehead. I was in complete shock. How can I handle two babies, I'm eighteen, and how can I be having twins. But, no. It was Spencer's turn now.

Spencer Pov

"Spence, its your turn!" Aria said, snapping me from my thoughts. I pushed Toby over to my bed, and once he was settled, I hopped onto the chair. I reached out for toby's hand once the gel was spread on my tiny, barely visible bump. He found my hand, and squeezed it, so I knew he was there. She rubbed the device round in circles before the picture of our baby came upon screen. Oh thank god it was only one I don't think I could handle two at this age. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen, much alike Toby. I let a few tears slip but don't bother to wipe them away. The nurse printed off the picture and handed it to Toby, and then she wiped the gooey substance off my skin. I gave Toby a quick kiss, but he ended up pulling me down onto his free leg.

"Toby I don't want to hurt you more than I already have!" I said, trying to get up, but not succeeding. I just fell back onto Toby giving back.

"Stop, you're not hurting me, you're making me better, and you never hurt me it was all me!" Toby whispered, as the doctor gave details to Hanna and Caleb about their baby.

"Yeah, but…"

"No, Spencer. Trust me. I'm getting this cast of in two months, and I'll be able to walk again."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" The nurse came over to us to give us the details.

"Prescriptions of some drugs you can take, I've got all the information I need to know on your medical history, so I will just say the information about your baby. So you're almost four weeks along, and your baby is fit and healthy. You seem to be doing fine by the additional info from your scan and if you have any discomfort don't be afraid to call me or the other two nurses." She handed me three business cards, and walked out of the room.

"Alright, I am going to get you home!" I said.

"Spence, I'll be fine!" He insisted.

"I will help you up the stairs, and move you into bed, then I will go back to school, and I will come straight back."

"Fine." We all exited the hospital, and said we would meet up fourth period. Toby and me arrived at his loft, and I managed to get him up the stairs after a lot of hassle. I got him on the couch, and put all the necessities he might need in front of him. "Spencer, I will be fine. Go because you're going to be late."

"I'm not going until I'm sure you've got everything you want." I went back to the kitchen, but he called out.

"There's one thing that I need before you need to go!"

"What's that?" I said running back, and sitting right by him.

"A kiss from you!"

"How could I forget." I bent my head down, and I kissed him, but it turned out to be a heated make out session. My phone buzzed, but I left it. It rang again and I picked it up.

"Hey, Spencer! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm with Toby!" I said.

"Okay, but you're gonna be late, shall I tell Meredith?"

"No. I've already got a millions comebacks I want to shoot at her."

"Okay, bye Spence!" I hung up the phone and gave Toby a light kiss before grabbing my bag, and sitting down next to Toby.

"What are the comebacks?"

"Depends on what she says?" I pulled her down, and she kissed me passionately, we broke apart.

"I'll let you go, now."

"I love you!"

"Love you too!" I left and went outside to get in my car. I saw Wren and Jason talking, but more likely yelling at each other. I hid behind my car, and eavesdropped on them.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Wren said.

"Doing what?" Jason asked.

"Firstly you punched me, and walked off. Now you're acting super pissed off, at something I didn't do!"

"You know what you did. You slapped my little sister."

"So…"

"So. That's your answer. God, you're unbelievable, and yet you call yourself a doctor, looking care of pregnant people. When you go and slap one."

"So, what!"

"You will be very sorry, if you hurt my little sister in any way again, and I mean it." I got in my car and drove off before they noticed me, and hopefully they didn't. I got to the school. Ten minutes late, but I didn't care. I walked into the classroom, without giving a single shit. I sat down, but Meredith coughed.

"Miss Hastings, I know that you are pregnant, but it doesn't give you an excuse to come late to my class."

"Miss Sorenson I know that you're in love with your teacher, but it doesn't give you an excuse, and I know that you're my teacher, but it doesn't give you the right to snoop around in my private life and pretend you give a shit." I smirked at her, because she didn't know how to come back at me. She just carried on teaching, but my mind was somewhere else. What caused Toby to crash? My mind wandered into questions that I hadn't even thought of before. Aria shook me.

"Spencer, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Mhm."

"The bell just rang."

"Oh right, I was thinking." I got up, and we both left the classroom.

"About what?"

"How did Toby crash, what caused him to crash, and a jumble load of questions."

"I know. My mind was like that, but with 'What if's'. Really frustrating."

"What what ifs did you think about?"

"What if my Dad called up the state and said that Ezra got a student pregnant, loves a student, and god knows what."

"Stop there, Aria. Former student, and just lie. That's what we do!" My phone buzzed.

"Who's that?"

"It's Toby!"

"What did he say."

"Red coats outside his apartment, gust of wind blew down her hood, and he knows. But he wants to say it in person."

**Dun Dun Dun. Review of who you think Red Coat and now VOTE FOR SPENCER AND TOBY'S BABY NAMES**

**FOR A GIRL**

**ELOISE**

**LUCY**

**POPPY**

**ASHLEY**

**NATASHA**

**JULIETTE**

**FOR A BOY:**

**JASON **

**JAMES **

**THOMAS**

**JACK**

**ADAM**

**ELIJAH**


	12. Chapter 12

"Red coats outside his apartment, gust of wind blew down her hood, and he knows. But he wants to say it in person."

"Then lets get Em, Caleb and Hanna." We split up, I went to try and find Hanna and Caleb, but just found Caleb in his classroom.

"Hello, Mr. Thomas. Caleb has a urgent call to the hospital that he needs to get to now! Can he be excused from class?" Caleb grabbed his bags, and ran out the classroom, before the teacher could answer.

"Is Hanna okay?" He asked, a few tears sliding down his face.

"She's fine, I needed an excuse to get you out of class." We started walking, and he immediately wiped the tears away but you still see his eyes were glassy, and filled with tears.

"Why?"

"Toby found out who red coat is?"

"Anyways Hanna's downstairs!" We got to Hanna's class, and I knocked on the door. The teacher yelled.

"Come in!"

"Hi. Can I excuse Hanna from your class, she needs to get to the hospital ASAP." Just like Caleb, she ran out of class, but immediately calmed down, when she saw Caleb standing there.

"Why did you scare me like that?" Hanna said, obviously relieved, but tears cascading down her face, like Caleb.

"Toby knows who red coat is!" I said in a hushed tone. Em and me met at the swings where we agreed.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Aria asked.

"Wait, don't you need to call Ezra." Hanna asked.

"Already done, he said he'll be there, but he said to stay in our cars."

"Alright! Let's go!" We got there as the same time as Ezra. We all got out, and walked to Toby's loft. He looked shocked to his core, and was still staring outside the window when we entered.

"Tobes, we're home!" I said, giving him a quick kiss that seemed to shake him out of his trance.

"I guess I better tell you, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said calmly.

"I'm going to sound proper mental, but it was Alison."

"So we're not free of that bitch after all!" Aria whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Thing is she looked different, not like grown up different, but different." Toby said.

"Like what?" Emily asked.

"She had a burn across the whole of her neck, and a gigantic gash on her forehead, and just different."

"Where is she now?" Caleb asked.

"Don't know, she ran away as soon as her hood fell down."

"Then it's the same with Maya, if she wasn't in the body bag then who was." Ezra said.

"What if she had a twin?" Emily asked not being serious, but at the same time Hanna and me gasped. They gave us strange looks.

"Why did you gasp?" Hanna asked me at the same time I asked her. "You first!" I said.

"Well, I was babysitting this kid on Halloween and Alison told a story about two little blonde girls. She said at the end that one of the twins turned out to be crazy so the family put her in a mental hospital, and covered her up so no one would know. Then they moved. What if that was Ali's story, we all know how good she was at telling stories and making them sound fake but still had a meaning. What about you Spence?" Hanna said

"Remember the French plaque on Ali's wall, I translated it once, because it was really bugging me, and it translated to: This is double the laughter and smiles to double, and double the trouble if you're blessed with twins. And on the wall there was a picture that had Jason in the middle, and two Ali's. Also after I got the first –A note, I saw a flash of blonde in the window of Ali's bedroom, but it disappeared, before I could see who it was." I said

"What if Alison never died, what if her twin died, and Ali's Red coat." Ezra said.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" Emily whined.

"Because we apparently deserve it?" Aria said putting air quoted around deserve it.

"Not true, you girls don't deserve what have been thrown at you!" Caleb said.

"I know but once you start saying it you get convinced its true!" Hanna said, looking at her ring. Emily's phone started ringing.

"It's Maya!" Emily answered the phone.

"Emily they found me!" Maya wailed through the phone line.

"Who found you?"

"The people who have been after me for months?"

"Maya remember you didn't tell me who they were."

"Its Noel and Jenna."

"What, why are they after you?"

"They said that I need to pay for the time I spent at the Kahn's Cabin and now he's got a gang after me, and I need to leave here!"

"No Maya you can't do that to me again!"

"Emily I have to keep you safe, and I can't make sure you're safe if I'm dead!"

"Maya, just kill that thought, I can't think of that thought, because it makes me sick and it makes me hurt."

"I know, but I will be back. I will be back in a month. I have got to go, now."

"I love you, Maya!"

"I love you more than you know. I know it's going to be hard, but you've got through this before, and I will be back in a month, and that will be it…"

"Maya! Maya! Maya! Are you there, are you alright?" Emily screamed as tears ran down her face. She threw her phone at the door. Hanna, Aria, and me got up to hug her.

"Em, it's going to be alright!" Aria said.

"How do you know that, she went missing before, and ended up faking her death, what if I go through the whole thing again." Emily whispered.

"She will come back, we all know it, and deep down you know it too. Emily she really loves you, and everybody in the world knows that when she looks at you. So we promise she will come back!" Hanna cooed.

"Are you sure she really loves me!" Emily said weakly.

"Yes, and she will come back." I said.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to leave now."

"Alright, feel better!" Aria said.

"Doubt it." Emily left, and forgetting her phone, but we knew that she didn't want to have because –A would just taunt her about losing Maya again. We all collapsed on top of our boyfriends. After a few moments Hanna said something.

"That's annoying."

"What is?" Ezra asked.

"I wanted her to be a bridesmaid!" Aria and me threw a cushion at her, but she threw them back.

"You deserved it, Han!" Caleb said.

"Yeah, but you could have thrown one!" Hanna whined. Hanna's phone bleeped.

"Nooooo!"

"Speaking of bridesmaids and weddings. Toby might not be the one to crash something this time. –A." Hanna curled up in a little ball, and cried softly into Caleb's shirt.

"Shh! Everything is going to be fine!" Caleb cooed.

"No its not, I'm going to have the dream wedding with the most perfect guy in the world, and because I met Alison it will be ruined."

"Do you want to go home?" Hanna nodded into his shirt. He picked her up, and carried her out the door, waving goodbye as he went.

"Poor Hanna!" Aria exclaimed.

"Em's right. Why does everything happen to us?"

"Spence! Look!" Ezra said, pointing to Toby who was fast asleep. Spencer smiled.

"We shall get going or do you need help moving him?" Aria asked me.

"No, he'll be fine here. Bye Aria, Ezra!" Aria gave me a hug, and Ezra just waved. I got up from the couch when they left to get a blanket for Toby. He stirred a bit. Damn it, I thought.

"Spencer, baby?" He said sleepily.

"I'm right here." I said rushing over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, do you want me to sleep with you, or…"

"Yeah, get on top of me!" Toby said, smiling a bit. I climbed on top of where I laid my head on his heart and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you!" He kissed the top of my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"I love you, too!" We snuggled closer together, and we both fell asleep.

Ezra POV

Aria and I left the loft when we realized Toby was asleep, we walked to my car, which was parked by The Brew. We got in and instantly Aria's eyelids were slowly closing, and she fell asleep on her shoulder. It was a peaceful ride back to my apartment; the only noise I could hear was Aria's soft snoring. I got out the side of my car, and went to collect Aria. I scooped her up, and carried her to Apartment 3B. I gently placed her sleeping body on the bed, and did what I had done the other night. I started undressing her, and not to wake her. I slid her in one of my t shirts when she started murmuring something in her sleep.

"You may hurt me, but if you lay a finger on mine and Ezra's precious baby. I will make you very sorry. I will hunt you down and this time I will be one step ahead of you, Mona. And you will wish you broke your neck in that fall!" I quickly undressed myself, and carefully slid in next to her. She started breathing heavily, and started sweating.

"No! Ezra, you can't be! No!" She screamed, I shook her into consciousness. She was still breathing heavily, as I lifted up her chin so she could look me in the eye.

"Baby, I am right here! I am never ever going anywhere." I whispered.

"Ezra, I thought you were…" I cut her off.

"It was just a dream, and it doesn't matter how scary it was, all that matters is that you're here with me, and you're safe."

"Please just hold me!" She said weakly. I held her.

"I will never let go, Aria! Even when times get tough I will never stop loving you and holding you and catching you when you fall!"

"Good, because I never want you to let go." I kissed her on the head, and she repositioned herself right on top of me. I smiled knowing that what I just said was so true, I would always be holding her. I soon fell into a deep sleep as well.

Hanna POV

I let myself lightly cry in front of my friends, which is something I never do. Its just –A coming between our marriage was taking it to a bigger step. I got Caleb to carry me out. I was curled up like a ball the entire journey home. Caleb carried me inside and we went into the bedroom. I got under the bed covers and let the tears stream down my face. Caleb noticed what I was doing. He grabbed me by the waist, and got me to a sitting position. I was still curled up in a ball. He put me on his lap, and I finally loosened up a bit. He rested his chin on my head, and I cried into his shirt. The tears coming from my eyes like a waterfall.

"Hey baby, don't cry!" Caleb whispered, and I clung to him even more.

"How can I not cry when –A is threatening to ruin my marriage to the most perfect man in the world!" I stuttered all the way through the sentence.

"But I will not let anything get in the way of me marrying the most perfect, beautiful, amazing girl in the entire universe."

"Do you mean that?" I had stopped crying a bit now; I was just trying to find it hard to breathe.

"If I didn't mean that, I wouldn't have said it." I looked up at his face, tears rolled down his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because, Hanna. You don't know how much it hurts when I see you hurting, it tears me apart, and wanting to kill the person who made you hurt." I wiped the tears off my face, and urged myself not to cry anymore.

"See I'm not crying anymore, so you don't need to cry either!"

"No more tears tonight! Promise, me?" He held up his pinkie finger, and I shook my pinkie finger with his. He gave me a long passionate kiss, and touched our foreheads together when we pulled away.

"No more tears." I said, smiling. He smiled as well.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I nodded, and I started getting changed in front of him. He was looking at me.

"What?" I said giggling a bit, as I put his shirt on.

"You're just so beautiful." I blushed at his comment, and kissed him on the cheek. He took his shirt off, and I stood their admiring his abs until he waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"Hmm!" I said my eyes going back to his face immediately, blushing that I was caught.

"What?" He said laughing a bit.

"You're abs are just so hot tonight!" I said giggling, as he came closer to give me a kiss. We pulled away both smiling.

"Are you sure you want to watch a movie?"

"Depends what we do in the movie." I said, smirking.

"I have an idea of what we could do while watching a movie!"

"Well, lead the way Mr. Rivers."

Emily POV

I ran all the way from Toby's loft to my house. It's always the only thing to do where I can close my mind, and think about running. But I couldn't think of anything but Maya. I was running so fast that people couldn't see my tears, and when I finally got home, I didn't stop running. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, and locked the door. I leant back on it, letting all my held in sobs come flooding. I slid down the back of my door and fell on the floor, where I cried my eyes out. Maya couldn't leave again; she couldn't do this to me again. The fear that has built up inside me or losing everyone I love is too much to handle. Because it's so true I lose fucking everyone. And it's happening again, but it shouldn't be. I'm a good person, and I shouldn't deserve the shit thrown at me. But it is, and now every day when I wake up, I am paralyzed with fear that I might lose someone who means everything to me. And it hurts, it hurts so much. But Maya came back once, I know that, but what if she doesn't come back, and I'm left with the expectation of her coming every day but she doesn't come back. But, I know somewhere she will come back because, she loves me. Does she, if she does love me why would she leave. She's leaving to protect me, but all I want to do is protect her. I would rather be dead, than forever alone without my Maya.

**Review Please. **

**Also i wouldn't of made Ali red coat if i knew what was going to happen in the finale, i have already got like ten more chapters written already, and because of the conversations they will and hanve had, i really didn't want to change it. Also with the baby names i'll start it up again in like two chapters, so people will have a fresh sense of **


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer Pov

I woke up due a wave of nausea, great. I ran to the bathroom, and I got sick in the sink before I could reach the toilet. I heard Toby shout from the couch, when I was sure I had finished vomiting.

"Spencer, baby! Are you alright in there?" I walked out of the bathroom, probably looking horrible.

"Yeah, but I look horrible." I replied back, sitting on the couch.

"No you don't. You look beautiful!" I smiled at his comment, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or something?"

"I would like a cup of you!"

"How about a slice!"

"Well, I'll take the whole cake!" I giggled, and kissed him passionately, and he did as well, with as much want and pleasure. He lifted me on top of him, and as we continued kissing, there was a knock on the door. We both groaned, and I got up to answer it. I opened it, and it was Jason.

"Hey Jason, do you want to come in?" He nodded, and he sat down on the chair.

"Dude, what happened?" Jason asked, as he looked at Toby.

"I was in a car crash!"

"That sucks."

"So, Jason what brings you here?" I asked, wondering why he would come.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the baby."

"Well, here is the picture of the baby, and thank fully its fine and healthy." I passed him the picture, and he smiled at it.

"I talked to Mel."

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"She said she feels really embarrassed because of Wren slapping you, and that she broke up with him."

"Really, she broke up with Wren!"

"Yeah, she did."

"That's surprising!" Before Jason could answer her, Toby butted in.

"Why is that surprising Spencer!"

"It's because after he kissed me, I thought she hated him, and I thought she would give up. Her father of the baby and her husband dead. Doesn't go together really. And that I thought she would never give up on finding a husband."

"That's just Ian though!" Jason said.

"Uh, Garrett was the baby's father, and she tried to pass it off as Ian's and then the baby died."

"What she went out with Garrett? How did you find that out?"

"You'd be very surprised at what us girls can find out when we're looking for something. We know almost all the secrets of Rosewood, and they're all bad, none good."

"What secrets did you find out?"

"Jason, if I told you that I'd be putting you in danger, and I can't lose someone else." He nodded, and his phone buzzed, and he checked it. A frustrated look came upon his face, and he stood up.

"I've got to go, hope you get better Toby!" He walked out of the apartment.

"What the hell was that about?" Toby asked me.

"He wants answers and he knows we have them."

Aria Pov

I woke up to a feeling in my stomach, it was just nausea. I got out of Ezra's grasp, and I ran to the bathroom, managing not to get it on the floor. Ezra rushed in, as I heaved the first of it out. He held my hair back, and kissed my neck. He then rubbed circles on my back, and I after a few heaves I stopped puking for what felt like hours. I fell back into Ezra's arms, and as he hugged me, I loosened up. I got up to flush the toilet, but Ezra gently pulled me back, and kissed my forehead. He flushed the toilet, as he helped me to stand up. We walked out the bathroom, and my phone was ringing. It was my Mom. Great.

"Hey, Mom."

"Aria, I called you five times, what were you doing?"

"Mom, relax. I'm pregnant, it was morning sickness."

"Okay, well there is apparently a storm is going to hit around lunch, and I don't want any of you girls including Emily to go out of your homes. School is shut, and there's an email going round. Anyways, call Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Under no circumstances are you supposed to come out."

"Okay, Mum. Thanks for telling me, and I'll be sure to tell the girls straight away. Good bye."

"Bye, Aria, and keep safe." I hung up the phone and smiled at the thought of being home alone all day with Ezra.

"What are you smiling about?" He lifted me up in his arms; I loved it when he did that.

"Just the thought that I get to spend the rest of the day with you!" I kissed him, and we moved to the couch. I kissed him, full of want, until I remembered something. "Time out!" I grabbed my phone, and sent a text to Em, Hanna, and Spencer. My phone buzzed, and I guessed it was a reply, but no.

**Have you told the baby's daddy yet? That his little baby might be a liar, a person of interest or a little bitch. That's what you get when you're a son of a bitch. –A**

No this can't be happening, not now. Not now, when I'm supposed to spending a day with Ezra.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked, as I felt a tear slide down my face.

"I think you know!" He kissed me on the forehead.

"Yes, I do. But talk to me, Aria. It will get better I promise."

"I don't know if that's true or not. I have spent the last year thinking that it will come around, and one day this messed up life of ours will end. But now I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"Anyways, does this have to do with something when you were with Emily the other day?"

"Yeah, the reason I asked you to get my bags was because there was a note on my car. It basically said, whatever that runs through the family will be passed down, and that I know what it means."

"What does it mean?"

"It's -A's special code as we like to call it. They send us clues in a code, and then we need to figure them out. –A was saying that our child would be the same as me. That our child would have to go through the same thing I went through, and it's just so not fair, Ezra!"

"Baby, I will hunt them down, and I will kill them, and Mona will wish she broke her neck in that fall, and I will be there holding you, forever." I smiled at him, and how he remembered what I had said to him last night.

"I love you more than you will ever know!"

"I love you more than you will ever know!" I kissed him again, and after a heated make out session, I collapsed on top of him breathless. I rested my head on heart, and I could count the beats of his heart beating.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing, what about a lazy day. No work, just lazy."

"I would love that, what about pancakes, I feel like pancakes."

"Then lets go and make pancakes." I turned the TV on and it was on Viva. Need You Now by Lady A was on. I smiled, this was our favorite song. I went to the fridge to get something, and bended down. I fell to the floor in pain, crying out and Ezra rushed over to me. I saw blood trickle down my legs. No, this could not be happening. I was screaming in pain, as Ezra held my hand. I had tears streaming down my face, but Ezra's eyes were just glassy. I knew he was trying to be strong, and I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, and I'm going to call the girls, and everything will be fine." I nodded, as I let go of his hand, and he rushed to get things we needed. He grabbed a towel, and handed it to me. It was soaked in blood by the time he came back. He grabbed another few towels, and wrapped my bottom half of me in them. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried, me to the car. "I'm going to put you in the back seat, and we will be there. I just need to call the girls." I nodded, and as he put me gently down in the back seat, he kissed me on the forehead. He rushed around to the drivers seat, and drove off. He put the phone up to his ear."

"Hey, Hanna. Meet us at the hospital. Right now!" Ezra said trying to be calm.

"What, what the hell is wrong, Ezra?" Hanna screamed, as I groaned in pain. Ezra reached for my hand, and he squeezed it.

"I'll explain at the hospital, just get there as quick as you can."

"Sure, bye!" Ezra hung up the phone, and soon it returned back to his ear.

"Hey, Ezra!" Spencer said.

"Meet me at the hospital as soon as you can!"

"What. What's going on? Is Aria okay?"

"Just leave as soon as you can, and pick up Emily. Because I don't know if she has her phone."

"Yeah, I will. I think she's at The Brew."

"Bye."

"Bye." He got to the hospital, and carried me into the Emergency Ward. Thank fully our doctor was at the desk, and she saw us entering.

"Hello, is there anything wrong?" She asked kindly, as I groaned out in pain.

"I think she's having a miscarriage, please help." The nurse quickly nodded, and we followed her to a private room. I laid Aria down, and as the nurse assessed her.

"Go to reception and say that Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and anyone else are allowed in to see Aria." I kissed me on the forehead.

"No. Ezra, please don't leave me!" I croaked.

"I will be one minute, and I will be back!" He kissed me on the forehead.

"One minute." He nodded, and rushed out of the room.

Hanna Pov

I hung up the phone, and grabbed my purse, and anything else I, Caleb, Ezra or Aria might need. Caleb ran in and realized what I was doing.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" He asked me, and the tears started to fall. He hugged me, and I fell into his arms.

"Ezra said we need to go to the hospital as soon as possible, and I think I know what for." I pulled away from Caleb, and he kissed me on the forehead. I grabbed my bag, and ran outside the apartment, while dragging Caleb with me. He snatched the car keys off me, as we were running down the stairs. We jumped in the car, and were silent all the way to the hospital. I ran inside, leaving Caleb to park the car. Ezra was at the desk, talking to the receptionist.

"Ezra. What's wrong with Aria?" I said spitting it out, as soon as I reached him.

"She's having a miscarriage, I think. I don't know what's wrong, but I need to get back to her!"

"What room?"

"Number 3." He ran back to Aria's room, and Caleb, and Emily came bursting through the doors. Spencer and Toby following closely behind. I signaled for them to come follow me, and we made our way to Room 3.

Spencer Pov

I was happy when I got the news that I didn't have to go to school today, but that feeling vanished when Ezra called me. Toby hurried down the stairs – and quite quickly actually- and I managed to get him into his wheelchair. We ran to my car, and I picked up Emily from The Brew, she got Zach to cover her shift, saying it was an emergency. I drove as quick as I ever had on the way to the hospital. Em and me got out, and managed to get Toby out. We met Caleb at the entrance of the hospital, but we burst through the doors, to where Hanna was standing. She signaled for us to follow her, and we all walked into Room 3, where Aria was staying. We walked in when Aria said something with pleading eyes to Ezra.

"When will the pain stop?" She barely said it in a whisper, and then she looked at us. She smiled weakly.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Hanna asked, sitting opposite Ezra, and taking Aria's free hand.

"No!" She could barely say anything, and kept doubling over in pain.

"You'll get better, Ar!" Emily said. Aria looked down at her bed sheets.

"Yeah, but what if the babies aren't?" None of us knew how to respond to that, so we stayed silent. Aria screamed, and curled into a little ball. It was like she was shielding herself from the pain, or the babies. We stayed quiet, watching our best friend, our sister in pain. God, I would wish it were I, instead of her. I didn't notice I was crying until Toby pulled me onto his lap, and wiped away the tears with his thumb. The door opened, it was Aria's midwife, but Aria stayed where she was.

"Hey, Aria. I've got good news and bad news." Her head shot up when her doctor said good news, but she let out a silent cry when the doctor said bad news.

"What is it?" Ezra asked nervously, as Aria couldn't get any words out, apart from a choked sob.

So the good news is that one baby is fine, and I'm really sorry but you had a successful miscarriage." Aria started crying, and tugged on Ezra's shirt for him to come closer.

**Review Please. **

**Bye for now, my dolls.**


	14. Chapter 14

So the good news is that one baby is fine, and I'm really sorry but you had a successful miscarriage." Aria started crying, and tugged on Ezra's shirt for him to come closer.

Aria Pov

What! No, my baby couldn't be dead, no. I started crying, and tugged for Ezra to come closer. No words in the whole entire world could explain what I am feeling right now. Ezra came closer, and lifted me on top of him. He rocked me back and forth, while I let my tears flow free. I buried my head into the crook of his neck. I felt broken.

"I'm sorry, Ezra! I really am!" I whispered, hoping the he would only hear.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" He whispered back.

"Because I lost your baby."

"Hey, we've still got one, and it's our baby, not just mine. I love you, Aria!" He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, too." I didn't want to look at the others, I was too scared.

"Alright, Thanks!" I heard Hanna say, once I had stopped crying, and they were just little whimpers.

"Ezra, I'm scared!" I whispered again.

"What are you scared of?"

"Of losing more people."

"You will not lose any more people, Aria. I promise."

"Aria! Caleb and Toby have gone to get some Coffee, and something to eat. Do you want to talk about anything." Hanna said, calmly. I tuned outwards a bit, so I could see all their faces. I nodded; they had few tears down their cheeks.

"Emily, I think we were wrong!" I said.

"Wrong about what, Ar!" Emily said.

"About the –A note we found on my car!"

"Wait, hold up! What did it say?" Hanna said, looking alarmed.

"That my baby will have the same life as me! And it's already starting, because it's already lost someone, because they died."

"Hey, Aria! If our babies do have the same hell as us, I will kill the –A's with my own bare hands, and I know that you know of what I'm capable of." Hanna said.

"I know you will, Han!"

"I just still can't believe what you've girls have gone through!" Ezra said.

"I can't actually believe it myself, but if it never happened we would never have reunited. So there's a bright side." Spencer said.

"But, the light has always been flickering, and the only thing that's been keeping it alight is us, I guess." Emily said.

"I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too, Ar! Han said, and winked.

"So, Han. Are you not worried about Sean?" Spencer asked.

"A little, but I've got a fiancée who can kick ass, and so can I!" Hanna said back, suddenly interested in her nails.

"What's bothering you?" Emily asked, picking up on Hanna's weird behavior.

"Nothing!" Hanna snapped back.

"Hanna, tell us!" I whined.

"Okay, but do you think that its quite weird that Sean is like randomly interested in me now, and not earlier." Hanna admitting it.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Its been bugging me all week, and it's just that if he did love me like he said, why is he suddenly interested now, why not then?"

"Now you put it that way!" I said.

"What if he really loves you, Han, and he just cant take it anymore." Emily said.

"Yeah, but it's just frustrating, because the whole fricin town knows I love Caleb, and here he is trying to convince that I don't love Caleb, and it's just not possible that I will able to be convinced."

"Anyways what about Noel and Andrew?" Emily said.

"What about Noel and Andrew?" Spencer asked her back.

"Well like three weeks ago you were going to show Andrew your _cupcakes_, and well Noel is Noel."

"Okay, Andrew won't because he's a friend, and I was feeling like complete and utter shit and I know he won't."

"And I've got a boyfriend on speed dial, and four people in the school who can make sure he backs off." I said, having now calmed down my whimpers.

"Em, how are you holding up?" Spencer asked, something that we've all wanted to say.

"I'm hurting. Because last time she left, it was because she wanted to get out, and know I'm just wondering if it's the same thing."

"Em, Maya loves you. Everyone in Rosewood knows that." Hanna said.

"What if she doesn't, and then there's Paige a girl I think I love." I cut her off.

"No, Emily. Maya is alive, you love Maya, we love Maya, and we know that if Paige and Maya were put in front of you, you would choose Maya!"

"She's not in front of me, Ar!"

"But she will be!" Spencer said.

"Anyways can we please just change the subject, please?" Emily pleaded.

"Yeah! When can we go shopping?" Hanna asked.

"What you want to go when we're not even that pregnant!" I said, laughing a bit.

"Its never too early to go shopping!"

"Alright, but not yet!"

"Not yet, what?" Caleb asked, as toby and Caleb entered the room, and sat down.

"Hanna wants to go shopping!" Emily said.

"Oh no!" Caleb muttered, and we all laughed except Hanna.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna said.

"I don't like shopping!" Caleb quickly said, covering up quite good.

"Alright!" Hanna said brushing it off her shoulder.

"Okay, now what's going on?" Emily asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hanna asked nonchalantly.

"You, Hanna Marin are obsessed with shopping, and you just blow it over your shoulder, nonchalantly." Spencer said.

"Should I get a restraining order on Sean!" Hanna said, finally giving in.

"Why do you ask that?" Ezra says.

"Because."

"And, because what…" I said, but before anyone could say something, my midwife came in, and was smiling. Why the hell was she smiling?

"Hi, Aria. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better!" I said.

"Well if you're feeling better, you can go home, if you want to."

"I do, can you get all these stupid wires of me." The nurse nodded, and pulled the needles out. I couldn't even look at them, and closed my eyes. Ezra squeezed my hand so I knew it was over. I opened my eyes, and thank fully it was.

"You ready to go home?" Ezra asked me, as everyone got up.

"Wait! I don't have clothes." I said.

"And that is why I brought some spare PJ's with me!" Hanna said, as she handed them to me, and winked. I put them on, and slowly got up.

"Thanks, Han. You're a lifesaver." I said.

"I know." I hugged the girls' goodbye, and we left for Ezra's apartment. It was a nice silent ride. We got to Ezra's apartment.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Ezra asked me.

"Yeah!" He lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap. I kissed him on the nose, and we both smiled. He got out the car, and I was being lifted upstairs. He laid me on the bed, and kissed my forehead. "I love you!"

"I love you!" I looked down at my hands, which were playing with his. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, and I'm hurting, and I'm so sorry."

"Hey, look at me." I wouldn't look at him, so he gently lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about, and if anyone would have to be sorry it would be me."

"Why are you sorry?" I said.

"Because of everything, of Maggie, of Malcolm, of making you pregnant, because if I had never made you pregnant you wouldn't be in so much pain."

"I promise you, Ezra. You have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should be sorry. For, for the Jenna thing, for Alison, for –A."

"None of that is your fault!"

"It kind of is, because if I had never met Ali, I wouldn't be in this messed up situation. But then I have to think, that I wouldn't have gone to Iceland because it hurt so much to be in Rosewood. I would never have gone to that bar, and I never would've met you. You're the best thing that's happened to me, Ezra, and I never want to loose you. Because it still hurts when I see Maggie, because I know she once had held you, hugged you, and kissed you, and you're mine, and I don't like anyone else touching you."

"You're the only girl I have truly loved. I didn't know what love felt like until I met you. I love you." He got up, and walked to the dresser, before opening one his droor, he hesitated. "Close your eyes!" He said. So I did, I could hear the sounds of him moving around. He opened the droor and then closed it, and then put on Breathe by Rowan. He came over to me, and remained the position he was before. "Open your eyes!" So I did. He knelt in front of me, with a velvet box open.

"I love you so much, Aria! No words can describe how I feel. I was so frightened this morning that I might lose you, and that made me so sad. If I ever lost you, I would be lost as well. So Aria Rose Montgomery would you do the honor of marrying me?" I leant down, and kissed him, and smiled at him.

"Yes, and I was wondering when I would be able to be called Mrs. Fitz!" He slipped the diamond ring on my finger, and kissed me passionately. I kissed him with as much energy, and we both pulled back when we needed air.

"I love you so much, and I will never let anyone hurt you or our baby!"

"I know!"

**REVIEW PLEASE. BYE FOR NOW MY DOLLS. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, BECAUSE I'VE DONE THREE ONESHOTS AND EVEN IF THE SUMMARY ISN'T GOOD THE STORIES ARE. SO PLEASE READ MY ONESHOTS OF YOU WANT. **

**BYE DOLLS**


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer Pov

Toby, Em and me got in my car after Aria were released from hospital.

"Hey, Spence! Can you drop me at my house?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I drove to Emily's house and she got out.

"Thanks, guys." Emily walked up to her house, and stopped when she got to the front door.

"Em, what is it?" Toby called.

"My doors open!" She pushed open the door and a man in a army suit was standing in front of her, with a smile on his face. "Dad!" Emily exclaimed and hugged him.

"Bye, Em!" I called, and we drove off back to Toby's loft.

We collapsed on the couch, after Toby managed to climb the stairs. He kissed me on the forehead, and pulled me onto his lap.

"Are you alright?" Toby asked me.

"I don't know, my mind has so many jumbled thoughts and I can't figure out anything any more." I said back.

"That is only because our lives are really messed up, and we've got lots of secrets that we can't tell to anybody else."

"I know, but I used to be able to work things out, but since then my brain has gone weird."

"What was your snide remark to Meredith, I've been wanting to know."

"She said: I know your pregnant but it doesn't give you an excuse to be late to my class. Then I said: I know that you're in love with your teacher, but it doesn't give you an excuse, and I know that you're my teacher, but it doesn't give you the right to snoop around in my private life and pretend you give a shit."

"I love you so much!"

"I know!"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know!"

"I can think of one thing!"

"What is that?" He didn't tell me, he showed me. He pulled me down with him, and started kissing me, for the next 10 minutes that is all we did, but then there was a sound.

"Babe! Did you hear that?" Toby asked.

"I did, what the hell was that?" We searched around, and I moved closer to the door.

"Spencer, do not open that door!"

"I'm not, there are two letters. One with my name and the other yours!" I picked them up, and sat down on the couch next to Toby. I passed him his, and opened mine.

"What does it say?"

"One, two, three hide and seek. Maya's hiding, and the –A's are seeking. What happens in hide and seek, you get caught, but unless you're good, you never get caught. You stay in your hiding place, until you die. –A. What does yours say?"

"The same thing." My phone buzzed, it was Aria.

"Did you just get a letter from –A, or was it just me and Ezra!" Aria stuttered frantically down the line.

"We got the letters. What does yours say?" I said back.

"Something about hide and seek, and Maya and being caught, what does yours say?"

"Same thing."

"Okay! Gotta go."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone, to get an immediate text from Emily, and it was addressed to me and the rest of the girls and Caleb, Ezra and Toby.

**_Emily: Meet me at Toby's loft, NOW!_**

**_Hanna: Does it have something to do with the letter?_**

**_Aria: You got a letter too._**

**_Emily: Just meet me there, now. _**That was odd, why would Emily text everyone saying meet at Toby's loft, right now.

"What was that about?" Toby asked.

"Emily just sent out a text saying meet her, now, because she knows something about the letter." I replied.

"Alright, just as long as she knows something important, it's fine!" We spent the time waiting for the others, talking. Ezra and Aria were the first to arrive, and followed by Caleb and Hanna. Emily burst through the door, with tear stained cheeks.

"I know who –A is!" She exclaimed, sitting down next to Toby. "And they're after Maya!"

"Em, you alright?" Toby asked, and pulled her into him, to which she didn't refuse.

"No, because now it's the same as last time, I don't know if she's going to come back."

"She will, Em. She's a fighter!"

"Well, -A's quite stupid, because they just let the biggest bombshell drop."

"What was the bombshell?" Hanna asked.

"They just let two of the –A's slip."

"How did you find that out?" Aria asked.

"Well, Maya said that Noel and Jenna were after her. The letter said –A is after her." Ezra cut her off.

"So, Noel and Jenna are –A."

"Exactly, and wasn't there supposed to be a storm today, Ar!"

"My mum called and said there was a warning, but I guess it never came."

"I'll check my phone then!" I said. I got my phone, and pulled up the emails. "We just bunked another day off school."

"Oops." Hanna said sarcastically, and we all smiled.

"Anyways, we've got a bloody good excuse, don't we!" Aria said.

"We sure do!" I said.

"I need to call my mum and say what happened later, that'll be fun!" Ezra whispered something in her ear and she smiled.

"Why would Noel be –A." Caleb wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"Well, didn't he like Alison, and also he was a popular kid so he wouldn't exactly get bullied by Ali, would he?" We were silent for a moment until Ezra spoke up.

"They're -A, and therefore they know about the Jenna Thing, and because Noel's dating her, he got super pissed off, and joined the team."

"Then if that's true, how long as he been on it, because if he's been on it for longer, then Jenna and Noel have been dating for longer!" Emily said.

"Or Noel had always loved Jenna!" Aria said.

"Yeah, but he had a crush on you." Hanna replied.

"Or he just wanted to cover it up." I said.

"Toby, I've been meaning to ask you, who's Chris?" Emily asked.

"He's a guy from work, why?"

"Because I saw him driving your truck…" Toby cut her off.

"He was driving the truck!"

"Yeah, he said that you said he could use it?"

"Anyways, go on!"

"He knew my name when you texted me to meet at the warehouse…" Emily was once again cut off by Toby.

"I never texted you!"

"How does –A do that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"Well, -A used Aria's phone to text me, and now –A used Toby's phone!"

"How did he know your name?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know!" Emily said. "Did you tell him about me or something, Tobes."

"No, I never mention my personal life at work." Toby said.

"What if he's another Nate?" Aria asked.

"I don't want to kill another person." Emily said, obviously disgusted by the thought of killing someone else.

"Just don't get close to him, Em!" Toby asked, and Emily nodded. Her phone started ringing, and she answered it without looking.

"Hello." Emily said.

"Hello, Emily this is Toby's friend Chris!" Emily hanged up instantly.

"What the… How did he get my number? What?"

"Who was it?" Ezra asked.

"It was Chris!" Emily said.

"How did he get your number?" Hanna asked.

"I have no idea!" Emily mumbled, and now it was Aria's phone to buzz. She froze, but looked at the text, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just my Mum!" Aria breathed.

"What did she want?" Em asked.

"To ask why us five weren't in school today."

"Do you think I should reply?"

"Yeah!" Hanna said, Aria started typing, and almost instantly got a response after she had hit send.

"The stupid bitch!" Aria exclaimed.

"What?" Toby asked.

"She's insisting that I didn't have a miscarriage, and that we just want to bunk off cause we're pregnant."

"Don't reply, Ar!" Ezra said.

"No, I'm going to call her when we get home!" Aria yawned, and snuggled closer into Ezra.

"So we know that Mona, Noel, Jenna and Alison are on the –A team, and possibly Chris is on it as well." Caleb said.

"And Nate is, or was." Emily added.

"I want to say Lucas!" Hanna said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Really, Spencer!"

"What! About a month ago you were saying he was going through a bad-ass stage, and now you're saying he's –A!"

"He tried to kill me, Spencer, by drowning me in a lake!"

"That was a month ago, and you still said he was being forced too."

"Yeah, but the evidence has been building up since the masquerade ball, which in some ways was the best night, but the worst night of our lives!"

"You're god damn right about that!" Aria said sleepily.

"I think Cece is?" Emily said.

"Why, didn't she like Ali?" Ezra said.

"But, when she was leaving town, she packed a red coat in her bag!"

"What if she's helping Alison, but she doesn't even know anything about the –A team." Aria said.

"Why are there so many theories!" Hanna groaned.

"Because it's Rosewood, Hanna. Remember, you even thought I was –A at first!" Caleb said.

"Yeah, but in our defense, you chased Hanna and me through the school in a black hoodie!" Aria said.

"Yeah, because you were going through my stuff, and were going to take my money!" Caleb argued back.

"Hey, Hanna was the one going to steal it."

"You didn't have to spray hairspray in my eyes."

"It was light hold!" Hanna said. Caleb and Aria laughed. "What!"

"That's exactly what you said that night!" Caleb said, and Hanna hit him playfully, but soon the good mood faded when our phones bleeped. Aria groaned.

"Why now?" Hanna mumbled. We read it, but it was confusing.

**A: I thought we had a deal.**

**Unknown: What deal there are more than one**

**A: Where's Courtney's body**

**Unknown: Code, remember that Alison.**

**A: Shut your mouth, and answer my question**

**Unknown: I can't if I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut**

**A: Just answer the question**

**Unknown: No there are people watching**

**A: Answer it**

**Unknown: It is where it was buried, it is somewhere safe, A**

**A: Finally, now tell me when the next one is done**

"Wow, that person's almost as vindictive as Ali!" Aria said.

"A is Ali!" Emily said

"God, this is so messed up!" I whined.

"I think we can find out who unknown is!" Caleb said.

"How?" Toby asked.

"The number is on here, and I can call it, and we'll see who it is."

"Go on, then!" Aria urged him. So he fiddled with the phone, and put it to his ear. He hung up, and put the phone back down.

"Who is it?" Ezra asked.

"It's Cece!" Caleb replied.

"So she is –A then?" Aria mumbled.

"Yeah!" Spencer said.

"Mhm!" Aria replied.

"Hey do you want to get home?" Ezra asked, and Aria nodded.

"Lift me!" Aria said, and Ezra lifted her up. "Bye!"

"Bye guys!" Ezra said and exited the loft.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, you can sleep in our bedroom, cause we sleep on the sofa!" Toby said.

"Caleb lets go, it's getting late!" Hanna said, standing up, and Caleb stood up as well. They left the loft with good-bye's and Emily went into the bedroom.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16

Hanna Pov

It was already a Monday, ugh, and I had just come from P.E. God, I hate P.E so much, and because I'm only six weeks pregnant I don't get excused. I took an extra long shower to wash my hair, because I have a shower in the gym on a Monday because its easier. I had come out of the shower, when I was pushed into the lockers. It was Sean, he was wearing only white boxers, and he trapped me.

"Help! Spencer! Caleb! Aria! Emily!" I screamed, as Sean started kissing my neck. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't push him away, and the tears started to fall. The kisses were sloppy, and he kept pressing himself above me. I shut my eyes, I couldn't bear to look at what he was doing. I managed to kick him in the leg. He raised his hand, and slapped me in the face. "Caleb! Somebody please help!" I screamed again. He started to make his way up to my lips, very slowly, like he was marking his territory. I tried to escape, but he slapped me again, and again. I cried out in pain. "Caleb! Caleb! Caleb!" I heard the door open, and I opened my eyes,and it was Caleb, and he rushed over to me. But before he could Sean kissed me on the lips, and I gathered up the strength to push his head away. He slapped me again, and once again I cried out in pain. I did pull my face away, but it wasn't enough strength. Caleb tackled him to the ground, and slapped his face repeatedly. I was still crying, but the door opened again. It was Miss Montgomery.

"Caleb what are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"Giving him what he deserves." Caleb yelled back, and punching Sean in the nose.

"Hanna, What did Sean do?"

"He tried to rape me!" I stuttered out, and Miss Montgomery hugged me. "Can I have Aria and the girls?" I stuttered again.

"Yeah, stay here with Caleb, and get dressed, and then we'll tell the principal." Ella said kindly, and I weakly smiled her. "Caleb get off him, he's going to be expelled, and if you carry on, you will be too." Caleb got off him and tears sliding down his face. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not pulling away from the hug, as I cried in his arms.

"No, Caleb, I'm not, and it's a miracle that you came in here, and saved me." I managed to get out.

"I know, its over now, and you're safe with me, and I won't let him near you again."

"He kissed me Caleb, and you're the only person who can do that. I feel like I'm diseased or something."

"I now that's why I want to kill him with my bare hands!"

"He slapped me."

"Does it hurt?" I nodded, and he expected my painful and probably welled up bruised cheek.

"I tried to stop him, I really did. He's too strong, and I tried to push him off." Caleb cut me off.

"Hanna, I know you tried to stop him, and I'm really sorry that you couldn't, and I know I'm such of a bad guy for finding you then." It was me who cut Caleb off.

"No, you're an amazing guy for coming when you did, because I'm only wearing a towel, and I don't know and I don't want to think about it!"

"Don't think about it, Han!"

"I'm trying too, it's really hard, because he touched me, and he kissed me." Caleb kissed me passionately until we had to come up for air. "What was that for?"

"To get the taste of Sean off you, did I help?"

"You've helped me from day one, and I need to get dressed." I got dressed, and sat next to Caleb on the bench, and the girls came rushing in with anger and confusion in their eyes. I still had tears coming from my eyes.

"Hanna are you alright?" Emily asked.

"No." I answered back.

"What happened we were only told that you should say what happened to us." Aria asked.

"Sean tried to rape me, and he slapped me. Repeatedly!" I stuttered out again, and the tears started coming from my eyes. The girls all hugged me and I hugged them back.

"I will destroy him Hanna!" Spencer whispered.

"I know you will!" I said once we pulled back. I sunk back into Caleb and he kissed my head. Miss Montgomery entered.

"Hanna, Sean is in the principals office, and we've called your Mum, and we're going to talk it through. But there's really nothing to talk about, but we still need you to come to the principals office." Ella said.

"Can Caleb and the girls come?" I asked.

"Caleb can come in, but the girls will have to wait outside. Sorry."

"No it's fine." I stood up, and Caleb and the girls followed me to the principals office. I grasped onto Caleb's arm really tight, and followed Miss Montgomery to the principals office. I sat on Caleb's lap, because I didn't want to sit in the middle, I expect neither of us did. I still had tears running down my face.

"Hello, Miss Marin I think you know why you're here, and not to be rude, but Mr. Rivers why are you here." Mr. Hackett said.

"If he's not allowed in here, there will be no discussion!" I stated firmly, and squeezed on Caleb's hand, and he squeezed back.

"Okay, but only because of the circumstances. I would like to know what exactly happened, because I need to hear your side of the story. When did he start bothering you?"

"Uh, on Monday when he tried to kiss me in front of Caleb, Spencer, Emily and Aria."

"He did more than that!" Caleb muttered.

"What did he do then Caleb?" Hackett asked.

"Well he kept asking her stuff about us, and tries to convince Hanna that I'm taking advantage, but there's no way in hell I would, and then he touched Hanna's ass and tried to kiss her, but she kicked him with her heel. Then on Wednesday, he hugged her, and then Hanna blurted out she was engaged and pregnant." Caleb said.

"Alright, what did he do, today, Miss Marin. I'm sorry, but I need to know the full story before I can decide what punishment I can give him."

"Okay, well I had just come out of the shower and then Sean pushed me into the lockers, and started kissing my neck. I kept trying to pull away, but every time I kicked him or pulled away, he slapped me, hard. I called for help, but no one came, and then when Caleb did come it was too late." I started crying again, and stuttering. Caleb rocked me back and forth. "Sean had started kissing me on the lips, and making a move to unravel my towel. I pushed his head away, and then Caleb attacked. Miss Montgomery came in, and Sean was brought here, while I was with Caleb and the girls, and well next thing is that we're here." Caleb wiped my tears away, as well as a few of his that had slipped from his eyes.

"Alright, well from what I hear from Miss Montgomery, Mr. Rivers and you, I have no choice to expel him, and may I suggest that a restraining order should take place. And if you're wondering Mr. Rivers you will not get in trouble for attacking Mr. Ackard because it was clearly for defense and put on the spot. You are free for the rest of the day, and the Miss Hastings, Miss Montgomery and Miss Fields will be excused for moral support. You're free to leave."

"Thank you, Mr. Hackett for everything." Caleb said as I couldn't get any words out. We exited the room, and met up with the girls.

"What did he say?" Spencer asked.

"That Sean will be expelled, and that we should get a restraining order on him." I managed to stutter out.

"Well we're here for you Han!" Emily said.

"We can all have the rest of the day off, and is it okay if I just spend it with Caleb?" I asked.

"Sure, Han, if you need us we're just a ring away, and we'll come over straight away." Aria said, and we all left school straight away, going our separate ways.

**I know it was short, but if i added the extra bit in, it would be too long. What did you guys think of the chapter. REVIEW PLEASE. **

**Bye dolls**


	17. Chapter 17

Aria Pov

I walked into Ezra's apartment, and once again not noticing who was there, again. I collapsed on the couch, and face down, so I wouldn't have to look people in the faces. I heard the muffled sounds of people talking, and then a door shut close. I felt the weight shift, and someone pulled me up.

"Hey Ezra!" I said, leaning into him.

"Hey, Aria, and please don't say you bunked." He said back, kissing me on the forehead.

"Surprisingly, no. We, and by that I mean the girls, Caleb and me were let out because of things that have happened during the day."

"What happened during the day?"

"Hanna almost got raped by Sean, but luckily Caleb got to her rescue literally just in time."

"Oh My God! Is she okay?"

"No she's not, she's shaken up, scared, pissed and violated because only Caleb can touch her like that you know. She was also slapped."

"Yeah, so what did Caleb do?"

"Attacked Sean, and only stopped when my mum came in. He didn't get in trouble though."

"What happened to Sean?"

"Expelled and a suggested restraining Order!"

"Wow!"

"I know, and sorry if I barged in on anything!"

"I'm actually thankful you came, my mother came, and when you came she stormed off."

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really!" There was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" I asked, but Ezra shook his head, not knowing the answer.

"No idea." Ezra got up to answer the door, and to our surprise it was Maggie.

"Malcolm's told me that you got Aria pregnant." Maggie said furiously letting herself in. I stood up to make my presence known, but she just looked at me, disgusted.

"I am pregnant, and what is your point, it's not your life." I said, and Ezra came over to stand next to me.

"Ezra, you didn't need to knock up another girl to have a family, you have Malcolm and me." Maggie said.

"I'm not with her because she's pregnant, I'm with her because I love her. Aria is my family." Ezra said, and I blushed at his comment.

"Please she's just a little whore, who'd think it would be fun to mess around with a twenty five year old."

"You take that back!"

"No, I won't! She's a stupid little slut, if my words don't change my mind let my kiss." Before she could even lean in and before Ezra could push her, I did. I pushed her and slapped her in the face.

"You do not dare touch my fiancée, because if you do I will make your life a living hell." I said coldly, shooting her a death glare, which could break glass.

"Don't you see Aria he's just going to dump you like me, I'm saving you!"

"No, Maggie, you're wrong. I love him more than anything, and I would never be so shallow to be bribed. And he would never dump me, he loves me too much, and I love him too much."

"But later you'll be left alone with a kid."

"No I'll be with a kid and a husband and best friends, okay. I want you out of our apartment right now!"

"Say sorry to Aria!" Ezra said, pulling me in for a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"No!" Maggie said, storming out of the apartment, and slamming the door. That's when I let my tears fall. I fell into Ezra, sobbing.

"Is that true!" I whimpered.

"Aria! None of that in the world is true, and I will not let you believe anything like that!" Ezra whispered back.

"Yeah, but I mess everything up, because I'm just plain old Aria who's kooky!"

"Aria, that is so wrong! You are amazing; Aria who is loyal, and strives to get her goals completed, and has her dreams. You are not kooky."

"Tell everyone else that, because they sure as hell think I am."

"Hey, Hanna doesn't, Spencer doesn't, Emily doesn't, Caleb doesn't, Maya doesn't, Toby doesn't, and I don't think you are kooky. So stop saying you're kooky, because you're beautiful."

"You really mean it, you're not just saying it."

"I wouldn't of said it otherwise." I kissed him chastely, and he wiped my tears away.

"Are you alright? I haven't asked you, yet?"

"I'm okay, I'm just super pissed at Maggie for calling you those names, and you will never be one!"

"I know it's just I don't trust easily, unless it's you the girls or Caleb and Toby. I don't even trust my mum."

"I understand why you don't trust any one else, I don't either, I think you've rubbed off on me a bit."

"It's just hard, after everything that's happened, and then when people say things that aren't supposed to mean anything like they joke by saying: maybe it's your stalker, and it's just so frustrating. Because I don't even think I deserve this."

"You don't, none of you don't. Who ever does this is sick-minded."

"I just have loads of questions in my head of why."

"Aria, one day we will find out who this person behind it all is and we'll be safe!"

"What if we aren't!"

"I'll protect you and the baby!"

"I love you so much!"

"I love you so much!" I started kissing Ezra, but a knock on the door interrupted us. Ugh. I got up and opened it, but closed it straight away and locked the door.

"It's Meredith!" I said.

"Don't open the door again!" Ezra said.

"Open the door, you little bitch!" Meredith cooed through the door. I walked back to Ezra, and sat behind him on the couch. She banged on the door again, but after five minutes of banging we could hear the footsteps walking away.

"What the hell was that about?" Ezra asked.

"No idea! Am I a Bitch." I asked.

"You are not a bitch!"

"Why, is it so hard to believe that?"

"Believe me, Aria. When I say that. Please don't think you are, because you are anything but…"

"So, what were you doing before your Mother came?"

"I was writing."

"Is it going well for you, because I can try and get you a teaching job at Rosewood High."

"I don't think they would be very happy to hear that I'm in love with a student, engaged with a student and having a baby with the love of my life who's a student."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's going fine, and I don't need you to worry about me, because I need to worry about you!"

"I know it's just that I'm prone to worry about the people I love."

"You're not one to worry, and what movie do you want to watch."

"Not a movie, lets see if _underemployed_ is on, because I love love love that show, now."

"Alright lets watch it." I turned the TV on and clicked on my favorite episode of Underemployed. It was five o clock when we had finished all the episodes.

"So, do you like it!" I asked Ezra.

"It is surprisingly good."

"I know, Hanna got me into it!"

"Figures!" I giggled.

"Speak of the devil!" I said, as my phone started ringing and I picked it up.

"Hey Hanna!" I said.

"Hey, Aria!"

"Are you alright, you seem a bit off!"

"I know, I have a theory that I need to talk to you about."

"Alright, go on!"

"What if Sean's –A, and he's trying to break Caleb and me up."

"Well, it would explain why he's so suddenly into you."

"That's why I'm scared to get a restraining order on him."

"Why are you scared, Han!"

"Because they might torture you guys more to get to me, and I just can't do that."

"Okay any other theories of why he's suddenly into you."

"No, do you?"

"Don't get mad, but what if you're dad put him up to it?"

"If that is, it would be so much easier than he being –A!"

"Yeah, but don't trust him, Hanna!"

"Aria, do you really need to tell me that!"

"No, I don't just be careful, Han!"

"I know I love you Ar!"

"I love you too, Hanna."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone, and kissed Ezra on the nose.

"What do you want to do?" Ezra asked me.

"I don't know maybe we could…" I trailed off.

"I think we could do that…"

**Review please**

**Also i'm on a weeks break, and i'll upload this story everyday. Also check out my new Haleb story: Just a bet. I promise you its worth it. Bye dolls**


	18. Chapter 18

Hanna, Emily, Spencer and me were at The Brew, because I asked them to meet me there before school.

"So, Aria! What's the thing you had to tell us?" Spencer said.

"Well it's pretty big!" I said, and covering my ring up.

"Tell me, now!" Hanna whined.

"I'm getting married!" I said, with a smile growing on my face.

"Ahhh, we're going to be twinsies!" Hanna squealed.

"That's great, Ar!" Spencer said.

"Will you guys be my bridesmaids?"

"We don't even need to answer that question!" Emily said, and we all had a group hug.

"Let's see the ring!" I showed them my hand.

"That's so you." Spencer said. It was a diamond oval with two sapphires either side of the diamond.

"I know!" I said back.

"I'm so happy for you!" Emily said.

"I wanted to tell you guys and I didn't want you to spot it, because I wanted it to be special."

"Oh my god! We have to celebrate! Lunch at The Grille, how about it?" Hanna asked.

"It's on!" Emily said.

"We better get going, we can't bunk or miss any more days off school." I said, knowing that my Mum is already super annoyed at me, and my first lesson was History. Great! Had to face Meredith. We got to school, and I entered History with the girls, and we all laughing. But to my surprise we had a sub.

"Thank god, we have a sub we don't have to deal with Mere-Death!" I whispered, as we all sat down.

"Why, what happened!" Hanna asked.

"She came to Ezra's apartment, I opened the door, then slammed it in her face, then she called through the door Open up, little bitch!"

"Seriously, she could have more class than that!" Emily said.

"What did she want?" Spencer asked.

"No idea, she walked away, but she looked strange, like something was happening!" I said back, but before I could reply, the teacher interrupted us.

"Excuse me, would you mind to share what you were talking about with the entire class." The teacher said, people think teacher's scolding you is bad, but with us having a run in with the cops is bad.

"Yeah, where's our teacher, because Aria here saw her the other day, and she looked fit and healthy." Spencer said nonchalantly.

"That's none of you business." The teacher replied.

"Kind of is, because she's my dad's girlfriend." I replied.

"She is ill!"

"Sure she is!" Hanna muttered.

"What was that Miss Marin!"

"How do you know her name?" Emily asked.

"I know a lot more than what you girls think." The teacher shot us a death glare, and this made us more uncomfortable than ever, but none of us showed it. My phone vibrated, it was Hanna.

**Hanna: She doesn't know the half of it.**

**Spencer: Or does she**

**Emily: Don't go there, Spence**

**Aria: What's her name, I'll ask my Mum who she is**

**Hanna: No idea**

**Spencer: Look at the board, girls**

**Hanna: Right**

**Emily: Do you think she does know**

**Aria: About what**

**Spencer: The Jenna Thing, we sworn to secrecy no one would tell, not even the boys and Maya**

**Hanna: It's Alison, though. She has her ways**

**A: She doesn't know what she's talking about, we only know about The Jenna Thing, and we won't let it out, because it means ratting out Ali**

**Caleb: Did you just get a text?**

**Hanna: About The Jenna Thing**

**Caleb: You know it**

**Emily: Shall we reply back?**

**Aria: No**

**Spencer: What do we do then?**

**Caleb: We play with them, mess with their minds, and make them think we're clueless**

**Emily: Should we?**

**Spencer: Seems the best thing to do**

**Aria: We know what they can do**

**Hanna: Just lie, it's what we do.**

**Spencer: If people look at us now, we would be in jail in a second**

**Aria: One more strike, and we're probably in jail for fricin good**

"Girls, would you mind to pay attention in class, not your phones!" The teacher growled, and we all nodded, but that wasn't going to stop us.

**Emily: Don't think like that, Ar**

**Hanna: Wilden hates us**

**Caleb: He's weird **

**Spencer: More like very intimidating**

Hanna Pov

We met up The Grille like we said, and I walked over to the table Spencer was at.

"Hey!" Spencer said.

"Hey, Oh My God, this is so damn great. Aria's engaged. I'm engaged, and we're pregnant, it's like a TV series." I said.

"We could make it a film." Aria said, as she sat down.

"Hey!" Emily said, rushing through the doors.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Paige wouldn't let me go, because she wouldn't let me go without an answer to why I've been avoiding her." Emily replied.

"What so the other day when you left Ezra's apartment, didn't go as too plan." Aria said.

"No, it did not she said she was over it, but I guess she's not. So I want to break up with her, because she didn't know I saw something really suspicious. Basically my phone rang and she ignored it. Then I checked and it was Spence who called me!"

"She hanged up, I thought you did!" Spencer said.

"Hello, what would you ladies like?" The waitress asked.

"Can I have cheese fries and a salad, please!" I asked.

"Can I have normal fries." Emily said.

"Can I have a cheeseburger!" Aria said.

"Can I have cheese fries, as well!" Spencer said.

"And what would you like to drink!" The waitress said.

"Water!" We all said at the same time, and the waitress walked off, and soon returned with our waters.

"Alright, so we have so much to plan!" I said.

"Can you just be my wedding planner, Han? Because Ezra and Me really don't want to do it, we want to focus on the baby." Aria said, which caused me to fan my eyes.

"I promise you won't regret this!" I said, and pulled Aria in for a hug.

"I know I won't, Han!" Aria said back once we pulled away from the hug. I had a smile on my face, because I get to plan my wedding and my best friends wedding. So exciting. Our food arrived, and we all dug in. I was starving, and every more day I was getting hungrier and hungrier. I finished my plate of food first, and Aria finished after me.

"Wow, Aria! You finished that quickly!" I said in a mocking voice.

"What can I say? Baby's gotta eat and so do I!" Aria said, rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, and so do you!" Emily said to me with a wink.

"Is it just me or is food getting nicer and nicer everyday!" Spencer said, as she leant back in her chair.

"I know, right!" I said.

"Anyways, I think future Mrs. Fitz and future Mrs. Rivers deserve a toast!" Emily said.

"To the future wives'!" Spencer said raising her class and we all raised our glasses and clinked them together.

"Thanks guys!" Aria said, as we put our drinks down. Emily's phone started ringing, and she answered it.

"Hey Paige!" Emily tried to sound enthusiastic but it didn't work.

"Emily, where are you?" Paige said down the phone.

"I'm at The Grille with the girls!"

"Well you could have told me that, you said that you were just going out."

"I didn't think you needed to know where I am every single hour of the day!"

"I know Emily, but…"

"No buts Paige let me just enjoy lunch with my best friends because things are going on in their life's that we would like to celebrate." Emily hung up the phone.

"Are you alright, Em?" I asked.

"Paige is being really annoying, and really weird all of a sudden, and it's driving me insane!" Emily replied.

"I know at first when Ezra found out he was really protective and wouldn't let me do anything, but he soon let me do things. It will clear up, Em." Aria said.

"Yeah, but he was protective. Paige is checking up on me every second, and I can't get away from her."

"Maybe it's because you know that you still love Maya, and though she's run away you do know she'll come back." Spencer whispered.

"So shall I call it off?"

"Whatever you want to do, honey?" I said.

"Yeah I am, it's going to be hard, but Maya's going to come back, I just know it!"

"We know it as well." Aria replied.

"We better get going, we're going to be late!" Spencer said, we all got up, and we put some notes on the table, which would cover the bill and a tip. We got back to school just in time and we slipped into our English classes. I sat in my seat luckily without the teacher noticing.

**Review Please**

**And like i said please check out my new Haleb story Just a bet. Bye dolls**


	19. Chapter 19

"Where were you?" Caleb asked from behind me.

"The grille with the girls." I replied, and leant back so Caleb could play with my hair.

"Any news?"

"Aria's engaged!" I smiled giddily.

"Miss Marin, Mr. Rivers is there something you would like to share between the class?" The teacher asked.

"No!" I snapped back, and the teacher went back to the board while Caleb played with my hair. I smiled as he was playing with it, I loved it when he did it.

"Mr. Rivers, may I say this is not a hairdressers, and you are distracting Miss Marin." The teacher said, and the class snickered. I turned around, and whispered.

"Yes, Mr. Rivers that's very distracting!" He smiled, and I smiled as well. I turned back around. The lesson passed so slowly, and it was so boring, and I almost had the urge to lay down and fall asleep. But it happened every time I closed my eyes. It played on loop, and it didn't stop until Caleb came bursting through the door. I couldn't sleep at all last night, but I didn't want anyone to be worried about me. I had the same nightmares about Mona, but I didn't feel as guilty. Sure, I felt bad when Mona kept recurring in my dreams; I wasn't exactly scared because I know she was locked up. But, now I was too scared, like what if Sean attacked me in the middle of the night. I feel like I betrayed Caleb, like I hurt him, and I feel like crap for letting it happen.

"Han!" Caleb said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Mhm!" I replied.

"Time to go!" I packed my bags, and went to my next lesson with Caleb. I still didn't pay attention; my mind was wandering into unknown territory. Why couldn't I push him away? Why is he so badass now? Why does he want me back? I need to talk to someone, but it can't be Caleb, I know Aria will understand, so I texted her.

**Hanna: Hey, can I come over to yours after skl, I need 2 talk to you!**

**Aria: Sure, babes. Malcolm's coming over, but we'll find a place.**

**Hanna: Serious, I thought you were annoyed at Maggie**

**Aria: I'll tell you the whole story later, Bye xx**

**Hanna: Bye xx**

Thank God, she's around. I didn't know what I would do. The bell rang, and I kissed Caleb on the cheek.

"Hey, babe! I'm going to Aria's she wants to talk to me. Is it okay?" I asked him.

"Why would it not be okay, Han? She's your best friend!" He replied, I smiled at him, and gave him a chaste kiss, and walked over to Aria where she was waiting for me.

"Hey, Ar!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Han! You ready to go!" Aria replied.

"Yeah!" The rest of the car ride we sang to the songs on the radio, Thrift shop, Give me a reason, and Jamie all over. We walked up to the apartment, and Aria let us in.

"Hey, babe!" Aria said.

"Hey, Aria! Hey Han!" Ezra replied.

"Hey Ezra!" I replied.

"So do you want coffee?" Aria asked.

"I can't drink it anymore, it's just so yuck!" I replied.

"Same here. Water?" I nodded, and she threw me a bottle, we headed over to the couch, and sat down.

"So, Han! What do you want to talk about?" Aria asked.

"The other day!" I whispered.

"Is Caleb like super annoyed or really guilty for letting something like this to happen to you?"

"I wish. It's actually the other way around!"

"What's going on, Han?"

"You know I had the recurring nightmares about Mona, I'm now getting them about Sean, and it always stops when Caleb comes bursting through the door!"

"So, are you not sleeping."

"I sleep for five minutes which is just plain nightmare, and then I wake up. Caleb holds me, but I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"Why do you think you need to forgive your self?" A tear slid down my cheek, but I didn't bother wiping it away.

"Because I feel so god damn guilty, and like it's my fault."

"Hanna! Listen to me! You do not need to forgive yourself, and you won't be able to forget it, in a minute. We've been through everything together, and we will help you through this! I know it's such a shock, Han, but believe me when I say this, it is not your fault it happened, and it is not your fault you feel this way. The only person you need to feel sorry for is the son of the bitch, because he stooped so low. You don't need to feel guilty."

"But, I do!"

"I know, I've felt guilty when things weren't my fault as well! Like when Jason kissed me, I felt so god damn guilty, but Ezra told me it was not me, it was the person who would stoop so low."

"I love you so much." I said, as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you so much, as well Han! It will get better, and if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here!"

"Thank you, Aria! Now tell me what happened with Maggie!" I said when I pulled away from the hug.

"Alright, so I guess Malcolm told her, and then she showed up here, and called me a stupid slut, and a little whore."

"Aria, you're not. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, it took some convincing. And then anyways, Maggie was saying you didn't have to knock up another girl, when he already had a family, meaning herself and Malcolm. Then she fricin tried to kiss Ezra. My Ezra!"

"Wait! That bitch of a baby mamma tried to kiss your guy!"

"Yeah, unbelievable."

"So… did you do anything!"

"God yes, I slapped her."

"Wait to go, girl!"

"I know, then I was like: No one dares touch my fiancée or I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Wow, she's such a bitch!"

"Has your dad found out yet?"

"About what?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blurted that out!"

"No, Aria, it's fine! He hasn't found out, yet. I told my mum not to tell him, but Kate probably has!"

"I'm sorry, Han!"

"No, it's fine. Just frustrating because it's like I got a different stalker, and I really only need one to make my life a living hell!"

"Yeah, I know that feeling. When we first told my parents, it was like I had a whole different team stalking me, and they think it's just like: Oh, yeah. We're stalking her, but we're helping her, and I'm thinking: I've got one stalker, and I really don't need another one!"

"Yeah, but they had you on house arrest, and kept you like a prisoner for what a million years."

"It felt like a billion, you're lucky, your Mum did let you see Caleb, when my parents said I couldn't see Ezra, I was literally broken."

"I know, my dad said he didn't approve of Caleb, but I was so annoyed, because he didn't even know Caleb, like your parents didn't know Ezra."

"Yeah, but my Dad still hasn't really bothered to take the time to know Ezra, let alone me!" My phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Aria asked.

"I think you know! Sleep with one eye open, Hefty Hanna. –A!" I replied.

"Get up, I'm taking you home to Caleb!"

"No, Aria! You don't have to!"

"But I feel like I need to, and I want to. Plus if you tell him, he'll be able to help you. He loves you!"

"Alright, lets go!"

"Ezra! I'm dropping off Hanna! Bye!"

"Bye, Han! Bye Ar!" Ezra replied.

"Bye Ezra!" I said, and we walked down to the car in silence.

"Are you going to be alright, tonight?" Aria asked.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"It's going to be alright, I promise! –A's just trying to scare you!"

"How do you know?"

"Because they've scared us before." I breathed heavily for the rest of the journey. Aria dropped me outside Caleb's apartment, and I ran up to the apartment, and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Hey… Hanna what's wrong?" Caleb asked his happiness quickly growing into worry.

"I need to tell you something!" I said, walking in, and sitting down on the couch.

"You can tell me anything, Hanna!"

"They've started again, but they're not Mona anymore, it's…" I couldn't manage to finish the sentence.

"They're going to go away, just like they did before."

"Are you mad… at me?" He cupped my face in his hands, and looked me lovingly in the eye.

"I could never be mad at you for something like this, and I love you even more for being so strong about this."

"I feel really bad for laying all of this on you. By that, I mean everything because there has been more baggage to me than I could've ever imagined."

"Hey, you do not have baggage, and if you do I have a fair share of it, as well, and if you can't sleep, just wake me up, and I'll be there for you. Promise, Han!"

"You really mean it?"

"I think I've answered this question already!"

"I never thought any of this would happen. Being stalked, falling for the sketchy new boy – who turned out to be the most amazing man on in the universe – and just dealing with everything that life has thrown at me."

"Life hasn't thrown this at you, they threw this at you!"

"I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I had never met Alison, I would still be an ugly fat girl who everyone made fun of and tease, I would binge too much, I wouldn't have the girls and I certainly would never have you!"

"You would have still caught me, and I would still be in love with you."

"Yeah, but you should've seen me back then, I was an ugly cow."

"Yeah, I have seen you back then, but you were still as beautiful as you are now!"

"Why do I find it so hard to believe you!"

Aria Pov

I drove off from Caleb and Hanna's apartment and drove back to Ezra's apartment, but I realized I forgot something at my old house. It was hidden so no one could find it. It was my copy of _Winesburg, Ohio _and in scripted inside was Ezra's handwriting: _For when you need to leave Rosewood. _And, boy did I need to get away from it all. When I got to my house I sighed in relief. My dad wasn't home yet, and all I needed to get was my most treasured book. I let myself in, and tiptoed upstairs. The house was eerily silent and quite spooky, and I hurried. I went into my room, and knelt on the certain place on the floor. I lifted up the floorboard, and took the book out, as well as my special edition _To Kill A Mockingbird _and _The Great Gatsby._ My three most treasured books, but mostly because Ezra gave them to me. I ran downstairs, and let myself out of my old home. I locked the door, so no one would know I was here, and rushed to my car. I reversed out of the driveway, and made my way to Ezra's place. When I got of the car, I opened my copy of _Winesburg, Ohio_, and started immensely reading. I navigated myself up the three flights of stairs and to Ezra's door. I got out my key, still reading my book. I stumbled in, and made my way to the bed. Not noticing Ezra or Malcolm's presence in the room. I sat cross-legged, turning page after page. I felt the bed shift, but not as heavy as Ezra's weight. I put the book down, reluctantly, and faced Malcolm.

"What ya reading?" He asked.

"A book, called Winesburg, Ohio. It's one of my favorites." Out the corner of my eye I could see Ezra grin.

"Why is it your favorite?"

"Because one time in my life things were hard for me, and you're daddy gave me the book, and since then it's been my favorite."

"Why were things tricky for you?" Oh Crap, how was I supposed to answer this. I couldn't tell a seven-year old kid that I was being stalked by a total maniac who turned out to be my best friends best friend, and that I was dating my teacher, and I loved him, and that he would be arrested if people found out about us. But luckily Ezra answered for me, oh what would I do if he weren't there.

"Because Aria's parents were breaking up." I sighed in relief. I hadn't noticed that Ezra came over, and sat next to me. I felt around for his hand, and I found it to which he squeezed it.

"Like Daddy and Mommy?" The little boy asked.

"Yeah, like that!" I said, not wanting him to know, and for me not reminisce about it. There was a knock on the door. Ezra got up from the bed, and opened the door to where Emily was standing, and she was in hysterics. I rushed over to the door.

"Em what's wrong?" I asked, as I pulled her in for a hug.

"They've got Maya!" She stuttered.

**Ooh. What do you think will happen next, will they get Maya back? Review of what you think might happen. Bye dolls**


	20. Chapter 20

"They've got Maya!" She stuttered.

"Then we're going to get her back!"

"How can we do that!"

"Because we can, Emily. Believe me!" Maggie showed up, and had an absurd look on her face when she saw Emily. I shot Maggie a death glare, and I got Emily inside and she collapsed into a chair when she broke down. I sent a text to everyone.

**SOS Meet at mine.**

I heard the door shut, and Ezra sat down on the couch. 'What happened?' He mouthed. 'Maya, they've got her!" I mouthed back. Emily handed me her phone where an –A message was, and to which a picture was attached. I clicked onto it, but I wish I hadn't. The door quickly opened, and Hanna and Caleb burst in.

"What's wrong, what's happened." Hanna screamed, but Caleb held her in place, for now.

"They've got Maya!" Emily choked out again, which caused more tears to flow, and Hanna hugged her. Spencer walked through the open door, with a frantic expression.

"Okay, tell me?" Spencer said, when she reached Emily. I passed her the phone, and she read the text. "Maya can only be buried once. –A!"

"Where is she?" Hanna asked.

"Her grave!" Ezra said. We all filed out of the apartment very quickly, and Ezra, Emily and me got in a car where Spencer, Hanna and Caleb got in the other. We got there in record time and at the same time, and we all ran to Maya's grave. There was a speck of blood, and a note.

"Wrong grave!" I made out.

"Alison's grave!" Emily screamed, and we all ran to the other side of the graveyard. The only noises where us running across the field. As we were getting a closer, an image became bigger and bigger, and when she was in view, it wasn't a pretty sight. A unconscious Maya, lay tied upright to Alison's grave. A gag in her mouth, and a long cut at the top of her forehead. Blood trickling down her face. Black and blue bruises around her body, and color drained from her face. A rustling of leaves, and a slight move of a bush, the wind howling, and a black figure running across the graveyard. Before we could stop her, Emily ran full speed at her, and tackled her to the ground. Caleb stayed here with Hanna attending to Maya, and assessing her. The rest of us ran over to Emily fighting, and winning, on the floor.

"You have made my life a nightmare, and now you're going to pay!" Emily screamed, slapping her in the face.

"I thought we were going away forever, to Paris, forever. What happened to that, Em!" The figure said slowly, in a voice to eerily familiar. Emily stopped fighting, stood up, and retreated back. The person stood up and walked towards Emily and kissed her on the check. "I know, we know who you are?" Her voice quivering and breaking when she said 'who you are'.

"Fucking bitch!" Spencer screamed and stormed off, back to Hanna.

"She hasn't changed one bit, has she?" She pulled down her hood, and revealed the face we always thought that would one day just show up. The same old Ali, and I looked at her in disgust.

"Neither have you!" I snarled.

"That's not a nice thing to say your best friend who you love so dearly!" Ali repeated inching closer to me. This used to intimidate me, but not anymore. This was just a useless bitch trying to intimidate me.

"You stopped being my best friend before you were dead!" Ali slapped me, and I slapped her back on instinct, and pounced on her. Something part of me always wanted me to do. I slapped her again, and she fought back. We wrestled on the ground, turning over constantly, one of us on top each other. I was winning until someone grabbed my back, and pulled me away. I got out of their grasp, but they caught me again, and pulled me back again in a secure place so I couldn't escape again. Alison got up seeming unscathed, but had red slapped marks on both cheeks.

"I always knew you were a feisty one!"

"I always knew deep down you were a bitch!" I snapped back.

"You don't mean that, Aria! You love me like a best friend!"

"No, I love Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Maya as my best friends, because to me you'll just be a person who ruined my life." I got out of the Ezra's grasp, and tugged on Emily and Ezra to come with me. They did, and we rushed over to Maya. I looked back, either to make sure or if it was just a habit. Maya had slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again and muttered.

"Sorry, Em!" Emily took her hand, and held it, but not tightly, probably careful for her not to be broken.

"What for?" Em stuttered out.

"For leaving!" Maya whispered.

"We better get her sorted out!" Caleb said.

"Where to?" Emily asked.

"A place where no one will notice a broken and bruised girl, and who would notice Maya!"

"Go to ours, everyone won't notice her if we're discreet." Caleb lifted Maya up, bridal style, and put her in the back of his car. We all drove off to Caleb's apartment.

Hanna Pov

The drive back was almost silent apart from Maya's whimpers.

"We're here!" Caleb said calmly, we got out the car, and Caleb brought the battered Maya up to the apartment, and gently laid her on the couch, once I let everyone in. Caleb went to the kitchen, and came back quickly with a bucket of water, bandages, and towels. We all watched in silent, as Caleb cleaned Maya and wrapped her up. He sighed and sat next to me. I kissed him on the cheek, and Maya stirred, and held a hand to her hand.

"Where am I? What happened?" She groaned.

"Uh, you got kidnapped, and then you were tied to a grave." Emily said.

"Well that sucks, did you catch the person who did it?"

"Yeah, and she got a lot more than she asked for!" Aria said.

"What did you mean by that?" Maya, Spencer and me asked at the same time.

"Em tackled her, and then I slapped her quite a few times and tackled her, until Ezra pulled me back."

"Who was it?"

"Alison!" Spence said, and checked her phone. "I gotta get back home!"

"Do you need us to drop you?" Aria asked.

"Could you?"

"Yeah!" Aria got up, and so did Ezra. They said bye, and left the apartment.

"Thanks Caleb!" Emily said.

"No problem." He replied.

"How did you know how to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess I picked it up!"

"Well, you did a good job!" I whispered in his ear, and massaged his shoulders.

"Em, do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"Could I?"

"Yeah, you can sleep in here or the guest bedroom." Caleb said.

"I'll sleep in here!"

"I'll get some blankets!" Caleb said getting up, and leaving the room.

"You alright Em?" I asked.

"Why does it have to happen to us, I'm sick and tired of being in the news, and hiding secrets." She groaned.

"Why can't it happen to another person?"

"Why did we have to meet Ali?"

"No, why did Ali have to meet us?"

"Here you go, Em!" Caleb said, entering the room. "Do you want to go to sleep, Han?"

"Just a sec, meet you in there!" I replied, he left in the room. I went over to Emily and hugged her. "One day it will get better, I promise you!"

"I know, every time I close my eyes I think of it, to me that's paradise."

"I know! Being free of Rosewood is paradise. Have a good sleep, Em!" I got up.

"You too!"

"I'll try!" I left the room, and entered my bedroom. "I entered at the right time, didn't I." I giggled, because he had just taken of his shirt.

"I guess you did!" Caleb replied smiling and walking over to hug me. He put his arms around me and I melted into them, and I fit just right.

"You were amazing tonight!" I whispered.

"It was nothing."

"Caleb, it was something. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Uh, no where, I picked it up."

"Caleb, I know when you lie to me, and I know that you just couldn't pick it up, and I could see that it was paining in your eyes." He pulled away from the hug, and held my hand. He walked over to the bed with me following closely behind.

"When I was twelve I had to go to this camp over the summer. Apparently I had a bad attitude, and I was a troublemaker. At this camp we did courses, all sorts, from camping out in the forest, saving a life, wrapping up cuts, and so on. I made my best friend there, and we were both being bullied there, and he couldn't take it anymore. So he cut himself all up the arm, and deep. I saved his life, and I knew that if I just stood in the background while a person was dying that they would die. I saved his life, Hanna." A tear rolled down his cheek; I wiped it away, and I squeezed his hand.

"Caleb, you know you're amazing right!"

"You know you're amazing right!" I put my head in the crook of his neck, and hugged him from the side.

"I don't know how I'd get through this without you, all of it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I stood up, and changed into one of Caleb's shirts. He pulled me back onto the bed, and held me tightly close to him. We slipped under the covers, and I exhaled in his scent deeply.

"I want you to try and get some sleep, and I know it will be hard, but if you wake up just wake me up."

"Only for you." I snuggled in closer to him, and fell asleep.

_I got out of the shower, towel wrapped around my body. I could hear sounds, but I assumed it was only the other girls in my class. I saw a figure at first I thought it was –A, but it wasn't, it was Sean. I was slammed up against the lockers, and he started kissing my neck, I tried screaming for help but no sound came out of my mouth. He had moved to my lips, and was slowly pulling the towel off me, and Caleb burst through the door, he did nothing. He stood there, watching me struggle._

I woke up breathing heavily, and clinging onto Caleb. I relaxed a bit when I saw where I was and who I was with. I shook Caleb, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Han, it's okay, you're safe with me." Caleb cooed, as he hugged me.

**Review please. **


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer Pov

Aria offered to drive me home, to which I didn't say no to you. First of all it was dark, second of all I was scared what might happen to me if I was alone and third it was dark. Aria and me got in the backseat of her car, and Ezra started to drive. Aria broke the silence.

"You remember when I said Winesburg, Ohio was my favorite book?"

"Yeah, I do, because you said it in English, and then you said to us that Ezra gave it to you, and that's why it's your favorite." I replied.

"Anyway, I was reading and Malcolm asked why it was my favorite?"

"Please don't say you said that you were being stalked by a major cyco, and that you were dating our English teacher at the time who you are now engaged too, and having his baby."

"God, no! That's what I was thinking, though."

"What did you say, must have been an awkward silence."

"Actually, Ezra said my parents were splitting up!" Before I could say anything, the car came to a sudden stop. "Everything alright?"

"Don't know, the car just randomly stopped." The car roared to life again, and the car was silent until we reached Toby's loft.

"Bye Guys!" I said, getting out the car.

"Bye Spence!" I could hear them say, I waved back and ran up to Toby's loft or our loft. I entered the loft, and sat on the couch next to the fast asleep Toby. He stirred, and he opened his eyes.

"What happened, is everyone okay?" He asked worriedly, pulling me in for a hug.

"They took Maya, and beat her, and tied her to Ali's gravestone. We got her back to Hanna and Caleb's and then Aria and Ezra dropped me off here."

"Is Maya okay?"

"She's quite battered and bruised."

"Are you okay?"

"Okay-ish!"

"Spence tell me anything you want to get off your chest tell me, Spence!"

"I don't get it, and I finally give up trying to get all the answers."

"You will one day be on top of the world, and be the smartest person in the world, cause you're half way there."

"Really, because I may know all the answers for tests, but when it comes to reality I know nothing."

"That's the thing school doesn't teach you, it teaches you information, but when you get out you realize that the information you learned is useless, but you guys are already learning that!"

"I don't know anything, and for me that's a first."

"Because no one in the world has been stalked by a crazy maniac for ages, and have loads of secrets."

"We have to lie it's the only way to survive."

"I know, and I respect you, because by that you're keeping everyone I love safe."

"I don't have a lot of people I love, only a few."

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to cook dinner!"

"Alright, then lets make dinner!" I got up, and then helped Toby to get up. We walked the small distance to the kitchen, but I walked and Toby hobbled.

"Are you alright, standing up?" I asked.

"Of course, I am."

"Good! What album do you want!"

"You choose!"

"Bruno Mars." I skipped over to the stereo and put the Bruno Mars cd in. It was my one of my favorite cds in. "What do you want to eat?"

"What about pizza, and we make it."

"Good, I was going to choose pizza." I kissed him on the lips, and we got all the ingredients, and placed them on the table. I was singing softly to the lyrics of _Locked out of Heaven._

"You could never be locked out of heaven!" Toby whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck. Shivers were sent up my spine, and _Just the way you are _came on. I smiled, and I could feel Toby grinning into the kiss. I turned around to face him, I lifted his head up, and before I could look him in the eyes, I smashed our lips together. We broke away breathless, and smiling.

"Lets make pizza!" I whispered teasingly knowing that we would have a better make out session later when the pizza's cooking. We continued to make pizza together, and by that I actually mean together. Toby was behind me, and guided my hands to do things. I love it when we cooked like this, the last time was a month before I found out he was… We put the messily made pizza in the oven, and moved to the couch. Before I could make our lips collide, he did, and as I moved onto his lap as we pulled away. We were so into kissing we almost didn't hear the oven go off. I got up, and Toby tried getting up, but I pushed him down back on the couch. I rushed to the oven, and turned it off. I got the pizza out and put it on a plate. I cut it up, and sat on the couch. We dug in, and finished the pizza in record time, for me anyways.

"You eat faster and faster everyday." Toby joked.

"What! The baby's got to eat, and I'm hungry like half the time!" He smirked at me, and kissed me on the forehead. I got up but was pulled back down.

"You're forgetting something!"

"What's that?"

"Dessert!" He started kissing my neck, and I turned around to face him. And this time, I kissed him before he could kiss me.

Aria Pov

When we dropped Spencer off I moved to the front side, by climbing over from the back. I sighed when I had eventually managed to sit down. Ezra smiled, and slipped his hand into mine. He drove off, and headed to the apartment. The drive was silent. My knees were tucked up and touching my chin, my hand never left Ezra's and a single tear stained my cheek. I didn't notice that the car had been parked, and Ezra was looking at me. I smiled weakly at him, and he lifted me up so I sat on his lap. He didn't bother to lift my head up so I could look in him in the eye, nor did he kiss me lightly on the lips. He just spoke soothingly.

"Aria, it is going to be alright, because I will not let anything or anyone hurt you." I just breathed in deeply, and snuggled in closer to him. He kissed me on my head, and opened the car door. He lifted me out with him, and we made our way up to Apartment 3B. But, someone or some people were there waiting for us.

"Where have you been? Why are you so dirty, and why did that girl come crying over nothing!" Maggie exclaimed. I climbed out of Ezra's arms, and looked her in the eyes.

"That's none of your business, and that girl you're referring to is my best friend and she did not come in crying over nothing!" I half yelled.

"What was she crying about?"

"I think you've seen it on the news, and you probably know all about me because you've seen it on the news. My best friend is dead, yeah, but it does not give you the right to think you know who I am!" I opened Ezra's door, and slammed it shut. I walked over to the bed where my copy of Winesburg, Ohio was. I sat down, and cleared my mind while absorbing myself into the piece of literature.

"Remember when we read that, Ezra! Our teacher assigned it." Oh, god was that bitch pushing my buttons, with her way too ugly haircut, her fake smile, and annoying comments.

"I'm not reading, because I was assigned it, I'm reading it because it's my favorite!" I said, still reading the book, but I put it down beside me, and took in a deep breath. Ezra came and sat next to me, and squeezed my hand.

"Well, why's it your favorite."

"Because it's my favorite!"

"Alright!" I picked up my book, and continued reading. My phone buzzed, and I picked it up, and read the text.

**More people you meet, the more secrets you run into –A**

What the hell is that supposed to mean. Does Maggie have a secret, because I haven't met anyone new, have I? My blood was running cold, and I started shaking. I can't deal with any more secrets, any more lies, I just want the messed up shit to be done with. Ezra knew exactly what had happened when my mouth gaped open slightly, and the phone stayed where it was.

"What does it mean?" I whispered.

"I have no idea!" Ezra whispered back. I collapsed on the bed with my face buried on the pillow. I just wanted to sleep, but I didn't I remembered something.

_"Ali if you dare tell them." I screamed at her. We were by the swings, one of our meeting places._

_"They'll find out in due time." She pulled out a notebook, what I assumed was a diary, and started writing. _

_"Since when have you kept a diary?"_

_"Since forever. You're going to need it because when I'm gone you won't know a clue."_

_"Will you stop saying that you're going to be murdered, because this is serious."_

_"I will be, by someone close to me, too close to me, almost like a double, almost exactly me." _

_"Ali just keep quiet!" I stormed out of the park._

"Whoa!" I said pushing myself back up on the bed.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Alison had a twin!" I said still not remembering that Maggie and Malcolm in the room. I looked around, but they weren't there.

"Whoa!"

"Where'd they go?"

"They left. Maggie can be a bitch can't she?" I smirked.

"You're right about that!"

"How do you know Alison had a twin?"

"I just remembered it, literally."

"Well, off the subject. Would you like to make dinner?"

"I would love to make dinner." We got up from the bed, and I put Olly Murs on while Ezra was getting out the things we needed. _Dance with me tonight_ came on, and Ezra snuck up behind me and spun me around. He held out his hand – mocking the posh men from the old fashioned romantic movies – and with me being a hopeless romantic I took on the role for being the foolish girl in love. I took his hand, and we danced around the room, while laughing. He spun me around and lifted me up, but not successfully. I laughed at the fake arrogance he was displaying. And when the song ended he pulled me in close, and gave me a short, but loving kiss. We moved back to the kitchen and resumed making our dinner. I snuck up on Ezra who was on the couch, and I put some cooked pasta on his head. He smiled, and he threw it back at me. He went to get some more, but I went a step further. I went to the sauce.

"No!" Ezra said, while he started running around the apartment.

"Yes!" I giggled, and threw the some of the sauce on his shirt. It had splattered across him, but before he could make it back to the cooker, I had splattered more on his shirt. He held out his arms, and I ran across the apartment, while he slowly chased me.

"I want a hug!"

"You're not getting one!"

"Yeah, I am!" He said with no doubt in his voice. He started chasing me around the apartment, and just caught me by the arm. I screamed, and tried to escape, but he pulled me around, and enveloped me in a hug. "You had it coming!" He whispered, and kissed the top of my head. He ran back to the counter, but not letting go off me. He got a handful of pasta, and put it down my back. I yelped again, and pulled away from the hug. I got some more sauce, and put down his pants. But this time he just had a smirk on his face, and I was so distracted by it, that I didn't see him get a handful of sauce. He slowly walked over to me, and I grew suspicious. He plopped the handful of sauce on my head, and I hit him playfully on the chest, but still hard. I went in for a hug, and then rubbed my hair on his shirt. He got a handful of pasta, and plopped it down on my head. "I just made my dinner!"

"I will make mine, then." I replied, and went to get a handful of sauce. I made my way to Ezra who wasn't backing away, because he knew I couldn't reach his head. I jumped up, but I miss, I tried, but yet again I failed. I tried a third time, and managed to just put it on his head, but it slid down his neck.

"You're so dead!" He said, and started chasing me around the apartment. I managed to get a handful of pasta, before he lifted me up, and I started giggling like a maniac. I threw the pasta on his head.

"You do realize that you are now my dinner!" I whispered teasingly, and he placed me down in front of him.

"I love you so much even if you make _me_ a Spaghetti Bolognese!"

"I love you too even if you make me look like a walking pasta." Ezra lifted me up, and kissed me, and we pulled back. Reluctantly.

"I think we ruined our clothes and dinner, so why don't we change and we can order pizza." I nodded, and we stripped off putting our dirty clothes in a pile. We just stood there looking at each other.

"I think we need a shower!" I said, looking at my hair, which was wrapped around my finger.

"What if we have one, you know after all I'm all for saving water." I giggled, and he led me into the bathroom, to which we stripped off, fully. I got in the shower first and he followed. I turned on the shower, and the first thing I did was wash out all the food that had been dunked on my head. Ezra laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you need help, it looks like your struggling?"

"Yes please!" I murmured and he started washing my hair for me. How embarrassing, I thought. When he was done, he lifted my head up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him more passionately, and soon my legs were being lifted up, and wrapped around Ezra's waist. "Thanks, do you want me to wash yours?"

"No, it's fine. You probably won't reach anyway!" I playfully hit him, and we laughed. I got out of Ezra's grasp, but there still wasn't any room between us.

"I can try!" I tried, but I failed. He grinned, and washed out his own hair. Once we were successfully washed, and dry, and dressed in our – or Ezra's shirt for me and lace pants – we ordered our pizza. We sat on the couch, and skimmed through the channels, and watched _Modern Family_. Half way through the episode, our pizza came, and Ezra got up to open the door, and got the pizza. He returned to the couch, and we started eating while eating TV. I've been craving Italian food way more than usual. Ezra looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"It's just I've never seen you eat this much before!" Ezra replied.

"I'm pregnant!" I said, and blowing him a kiss. I pushed away my empty plate a few minutes later. "I'm stuffed!" I put my hand on my belly, and rubbed it. Ezra moved closer, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you!" Ezra whispered in my ear.

"I love you too!"

**I'm kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews i'm getting. So please review. Oh, and this story reached 100 reviews. Fuck yeah. REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE. Baby names will be back next chapter.**

**Bye dolls**


	22. Chapter 22

Hanna Pov

A nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach once again waked me. I got up from the bed, and rushed to the bathroom. I could soon feel Caleb's warm hands on me, rubbing circles on my back, holding my hair back, and whispering to me. I heaved the contents of last nights food into the toilet, and I placed a hand on my stomach. I flushed the toilet when I think I'm done vomiting. I fall back into Caleb's warm arms, and he helps me stand up. I rub my eyes, and yawn.

"Are you alright!" Caleb asked, when I was again under the covers of our bed.

"It hurts, vomiting." I whisper whined. Caleb didn't reply, he just kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. I inhaled his scent, and snuggled closer to him. I fell asleep, and into a dreamless sleep, thankfully.

Caleb shaking my arm waked me. I smiled when I opened my eyes, and kissed him on the lips.

"I didn't want to wake you, but you need to get dressed." Caleb said and I got up from the bed into the bathroom. I had a quick shower, and got dressed. When I came out, Caleb was sitting on the bed, on his phone. "Hey, babe!" He said, putting his phone away. Something was off about him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, you've got to meet my Mum!"

"Oh, crap! What if she doesn't like me? I'm pregnant what will she think? Will she like me?" Caleb cut me off from the rant of questions I was murmuring.

"Hanna she will love you, and we can decide if we want to go to California for a week, or she can come here!"

"I don't know, what do you think? What's better?"

"I don't mind, Han!"

"I don't want to leave the girls in case something happens, but I really want to get away from Rosewood for a week."

"Shall we stay here, then!"

"Yeah, because what if something happens and we're not there!"

"Alright, I'll text my Mum saying that she can come to Rosewood, and we'll make up an excuse saying that you don't want to miss school." I nodded, and we walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen to get breakfast. Emily walked in.

"Hey guys!" Emily said.

"Hey!" Caleb replied, and got some cereal.

"You alright?" I asked, while rubbing her arm for comfort.

"Just can't believe that –A would stoop so low." Emily replied, as we all helped ourselves to our breakfast, and Maya came stumbling in. She almost fell over but thankfully Caleb caught her.

"Thanks, Caleb!" She murmured.

"No problem!" Caleb replied, holing her steady until she was balanced.

"Maya what are you doing up?" Emily asked.

"I didn't want to sit down, and I want some aspirin. I have a killer headache." Maya groaned, and Caleb passed her some. She took a swig of water and the two tablets in her mouth. "Thanks." She leaned back on the island for side for support. "Any news, while I was gone?"

"Uh, Aria had a miscarriage, and lost one!" Emily said and looking down at her feet.

"Poor her, how's she holding up?" Maya replied sounding truly sorry.

"She's okay! But Ezra proposed to her so I think she's really happy!" I said.

"That's great for her, but can you tell me the whole story about how Mr.… Ezra didn't get arrested." Maya said.

"We don't even know that, we still wonder how her parents didn't kill him." Emily said.

"We got to get to school, Han. Em you can stay here with Maya if you want!" Caleb said.

"We'll probably go over to Toby's. I think he might be a bit lonely." Emily replied.

"Alright, do you want us to drop you?" I asked.

"We'll be fine!" Maya urged, and we left saying goodbye. Caleb and I walked down to the car, and once we were in I broke the silence.

"Are you sure your Mum will like me?"

"Hanna you are amazing, and I know she will love you. And when she finds out she will be surprised but she will be supportive."

"Alright." I replied, and that was the last word uttered for the whole car ride. Questions kept popping into my head, but I quickly pushed them out of my head, because I knew that Caleb was right. I was shaking so much, but I tried to stop. He took my hand, and pressed it against his lips. No words were needed because the silence spoke it all. We got to school, and we were running a few minutes late. But, it was study hall so it didn't matter. We sat at our usual table, with Spencer and Aria. Aria was reading, and Spencer was cramming for a test, as usual.

"Hey guys!" Aria said not looking away from her book, and Spencer just waved.

"Hi!" Caleb and me said simultaneously, as we sat down. I got out my phone, and put my headphones in. Then I got out my wedding magazines and I could feel Aria's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked.

"Gimme one!" She whispered, because her Mum was taking study hall. I passed her one, and we flipped through the pages. I circled the dresses I liked, but to be pretty honest the models were tacky and ugly, and some of the dresses were disgusting. The day passed quite quickly because I was making plans about my wedding. I had the playlist on my phone, and I copied that down. I chose my top five dresses, and my top five venues, and top fives for a few other things. I even made my guest list, but I needed to talk to Caleb and my Mum to see if I was missing anyone.

"Caleb, what if you're Mum doesn't like me?" I asked, once we were in the car, and heading home.

"She will love you, if she doesn't. I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"You pick."

"Uh, I choose the movie on movie nights for the next two months, and you cook me dinner for a week every night!"

"Deal."

"You're only saying that, because you know she'll love me!"

"You just admitted it!"

"No I simply stated that you knew, I never said anything about me!"

"Yeah, but you implied."

"I give up!" I said, but put a hand over my mouth. I never give up.

"What did you just say?" Caleb asked incredulously.

"I… I… Just blame it on the hormones." I said, putting my head in my hands. Caleb soon came to a stop, but I stayed there.

"Are you coming, or shall I lock you in here?" He gave me his famous smirk, while leaning on the doorframe. I looked up sheepishly and got out of the car. I took Caleb's hand, and he kissed me on the forehead before we entered our apartment.

"Caleb is that you?" A women's voice rang through the apartment, and Caleb squeezed my hand.

"Yeah it's me." Caleb shouted back, and then his Mother came from the lounge. Caleb went to hug her, and I just stood there, awkwardly. Caleb pulled away, and introduced me. "Mum, this is Hanna, my fiancée." She had a faraway look but it soon faded but Claudia hugged me, and I hugged back.

"Caleb's told me a lot about you, and I can tell you that he loves you very much!" Claudia said, once she pulled away from the hug. I blushed slightly and half hid behind Caleb smiling. He squeezed my hand once again, and we made our way to the lounge. I sat down next to Caleb, and Claudia sat opposite us, and we were silent for a few moments, and that was when my phone bleeped. I checked, and thank god it was only Emily. I didn't reply because I didn't want to be rude. Caleb looked at me, and I shook my head to let him know that it wasn't –A.

"So. How are Clay and James?" Caleb asked trying to break the super-awkward silence.

"They're good, they miss you!" Claudia replied.

"We can go to Cali sometime can't we, Han!" Caleb looked at me.

"God, yes!" I blurted out, and Caleb and Claudia chuckled.

"Good, because I want you to meet them!" Caleb whispered in my ear, and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So, is there any news?" Claudia asked.

"Does she know about the baby?" I whispered in Caleb's ear, and he shook his head. "Can you tell her?"

"Sure!" Caleb whispered back. "Uh, well there's no easy way to tell you this, but… Hanna's pregnant!" He said rather quickly. It was my turn to squeeze his hand, and so I did. Claudia flinched and stared at us moving her gaze every so often to me, and then back to Caleb. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable even if I was with my fiancée and future mother in law.

"Is that the reason you're engaged?" Claudia asked her voice loud enough to hear, but barely louder than a whisper.

"No!" Caleb and me said at the same time, almost too quickly.

"Okay! Do you love each other very much?" We both vigorously nodded our head, because we didn't know if we should speak. My phone bleeped, and I was sure enough it would be –A. I looked at the screen, and it just randomly bleeped, and it wasn't anyone. I rested it on the coffee table, and played with my hands.

"So, Hanna how far along are you?" Claudia asked.

"About eight weeks now." I replied.

"How are your friends handling it? They must be supportive." Caleb and me smiled.

"Two of my best friends are pregnant as well." Claudia raised her eyebrows, and a few minutes passed in silence, until I spoke up. "I'm going to get a drink does anyone want anything?" I asked, getting up.

"Coffee. Mum what would you like?" Caleb said.

"Coffee, as well!" Claudia replied. I walked into the kitchen, and made two coffees and got myself a bottle of water. I was hungry, but I didn't know what I wanted to eat. I walked in and gave them their coffees.

"I want something to eat, do you want anything?" They shook their heads, and I went back into the kitchen, and searched through the cupboards. There was cake. I cut myself a piece of chocolate cake, and walked into back into a deep conversation. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, because I was so indulged in my cake, which I thought I would never say, do or even think. Caleb waved a hand in front of my face, and I looked up. "Hmm!" Caleb kissed me on the forehead. "What?" I asked still totally lost.

"What were you thinking of doing after high school?" Claudia asked.

"Uh, I'll take a gap year and look after the baby, why?" I replied.

"Because we need to grow up! Apparently!" Caleb said, and I groaned, accidently.

"We've got a lot of time!" I whispered in Caleb's ear, and he pecked me on the lips. My phone started ringing it was Toby. "Sorry." I answered the phone.

"Toby, is everything alright?" I asked down the receiver.

"It's Em. Did I leave my phone at your place?" Em asked.

"Who's phone are you using now?"

"Toby's."

"Oh, obviously. I'll check, but I can't talk right now."

"Bye, Hun!"

"Bye, Hun!" I hung up the phone, and scanned the room for a phone.

"You alright, Han?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, Emily thinks she left her phone here, but I'll search for it later." He nodded, and I started to reach for my cake, but Caleb ate some, and I hit him playfully.

"There's some cake out there." I whined.

"Yeah, but I just wanted a bite!" He said, and I quickly ate the rest of my cake. I smiled, and he side hugged me.

"Mum you're welcome to stay for the night!" Caleb said.

"Thank you Caleb, I will but only if it's not disrupting anything."

"You won't be, just homework." I said.

"Then shall I cook dinner?"

"Yeah!" Caleb said, and Claudia went off into the kitchen, and Caleb and me stayed where we were.

"Does she like me?" I whispered.

"I can see it. She does like you, and who couldn't." Caleb replied, and kissed me on the forehead. We got up to get our school bags and we laid out our work in the lounge. I opened my Chem book, but I shut it straight away, and froze, looking at the book. There was a picture of Sean kissing my neck, my lips, and touching me. Caleb kneeled in front of me, and trying to get me to look at him. "Hanna! What is it?" He asked, while tears slid down my face.

"Look in the book." I said. He took the book, an opened it, but shut it as well. He took my hands in his.

"Hanna we will get through this. I can feel it and I know it."

"It's hard!" I whispered, but barely audible. He kissed me on the forehead, and hugged me. I fit into his arms perfectly, and I pulled away to kiss him on the lips, and place my forehead against his. I smiled weakly, but he knew I was only doing it for him.

"Do you want to get a restraining order if it makes you feel safer?"

"You make me feel safer." I kissed him again, he smiled and I smiled back.

**Alright, i just checked and my story has reached 10,000 views. I'm on a major high, which i shouldn't be. Don't forget to review they make my day.**

**Bye dolls**


	23. Chapter 23

Spencer Pov

I walked into the loft, and Emily and Maya where there with Toby. I smiled, and once I shut the door, they looked up.

"Hey babe!" Toby greeted with a smile, and as I walked over to him he pulled me in for a chaste kiss. Maya threw popcorn at the screen, and booed.

"Is that America's next top model on?" I asked laughing.

"Boring as hell, but there's a over-dramatic one so it's quite stupid, and the girls made me watch it."

"By that you mean Maya?" He nodded, and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Hey!" Maya and Emily said, but not taking their eyes off the screen. Toby and me smiled.

"What did you do today?" I asked Toby, as I moved to sit on his lap.

"They came here, and we've been hanging out for the day." Toby replied.

"That's great!" I yawned, and stretched my arms out. I rested my head on Toby's chest, and he wrapped my arms around me and kissed my head.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, though!"

"Try to go to sleep, and I'll be here for when you wake up." I nodded, and fell into a sleep, and only awoke when a doorbell rang. I looked at Toby with sleepy eyes and I got up to answer the door.

"Jenna!" Toby and me both shouted from pure shock. She pushed passed me, and sat next to Toby, rubbing his leg. I pushed her back so she could face me. I was still protective of Toby when he was with _her. _I know I shouldn't be, but she was a bitch.

"What I'm only comforting my brother!" Jenna said innocently, but yet threatening. I shot her a glare and held it.

"Step-brother, and I swear to god, Jenna if you ever lay a finger on my boyfriend I will make you very sorry." I shouted the last part.

"Heard you're pregnant, along with you and the other two other sluts!"

"I am, and they are NOT sluts, it's fine if you call me one, but not them."

"Spencer, don't say that!" Toby said, but I completely ignored him.

"You know Toby, you would be so much better off with me, than with _her."_ Jenna said, putting emphasis on 'her'.

"Get out you little stuck up, messed up bitch!" I screamed in her face. She walked over to Toby, and leaned over him, but I pulled her up, and slapped her across her face, and pushed her out of the still open apartment door. I locked the door, and collapsed into Toby's awaiting arms. I silently cried, because I didn't want Toby to know, but I had a feeling he had.

"Don't cry!" Toby cooed, placed a kiss on my head.

"I don't like her near you, and I don't like her talking to you." I whimpered.

"I know you don't, and I don't."

"Why's she such a bitch?"

"Because she's Jenna Marshall."

"I don't want her you near you, ever."

"Spencer, Why are you crying? I know there's more to this story." I looked up at him, and spoke.

"Because I love you, and I want to protect you from her, because I don't want what happened to happen again. And I know that you hate her, and I want to kill her, because she did that to you." Toby didn't reply, he just gave me a chaste kiss, and I smiled at him when we pulled back.

"I should be protecting you!"

"You've done a better job than anyone else has, in my whole life!"

"You too!"

"Toby."

"Yeah, babe."

"Why is it happening to me, and the girls?" Toby hesitated before he spoke, and I knew he knew something. Before he could start speaking I cut him off. "Toby, please tell me."

"They think it's because you're just like Alison, but over the course I've known you guys, you are completely the opposite. They were wrong about all of you, and especially you."

"Why were they wrong about me, Toby?"

"They thought you were a bitch like Alison, but when I actually met you when you tutored me French. I knew. I knew you weren't a bitch, and I knew that I was already falling for you. Once I uncovered the truth about you I was head over heels."

"You were falling me too when I tutored you. Because that's when I started falling for you too."

"I love you, babe!"

"I love you." Rain started pouring down outside, and thunder and lightning hit, and I looked around the apartment. "Where are Maya and Emily?"

"You were asleep for about five hours, and they left for Emily's."

"How did I sleep for so long!"

"Because you were exhausted, I could see it."

"Really! I looked that tired?" Toby nodded.

"Do you want to play scrabble?"

"Yeah!" I got up to get the scrabble board, but Toby stopped me.

"Why are you getting that one out?" He asked.

"Because it's the only scrabble board you have!" I replied with a 'Duh' voice.

"It's under the bed, so no one could find it. Go find it!" I walked off to the bedroom, and not even knowing what he was talking about. I reached under the bed, and felt a big board, and I smiled. I didn't bother getting it, I just ran back to Toby and jumped in his lap, and kissed him passionately, until we needed air. "What was that for?" I had a huge smile on my face.

"Because…" I poked his chest. "Because you kept it, and I love you." I kissed him again, and went to get the scrabble board under the bed. I returned, and put the scrabble board back on, and a stray tear escaped my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Toby asked, and I smiled, and fell back into his arms.

"Because I'm happy!" I said. "Now I want to kick your ass this time!" I said, now moving next to Toby.

"You haven't before, so what makes you think it will happen next time."

"Because I have a feeling!"

"And how many times have you had that feeling!"

"About one hundred times, but that does not matter. I will win!"

"Whatever you say!" I pushed him away playfully, and we started playing our game at Scrabble.

…

Aria Pov

I was in English when it happened. The taunting from everyone, and it happened to Spencer as well. My Mum tried to stop it, and managed to about twenty minutes into the lesson. I tried to focus, but I couldn't. I was distracted by baby names. I was pulled away from my thoughts, when I felt a wave of nausea. I ran to the bathroom, and could hear footsteps behind me. I couldn't make it to the stall in time, but I managed to get to the sink. I vomited. I felt my hair being pulled back, and someone rubbing my back. I washed the vomit down the plug, and turned to face them. They pulled me in for a hug, and seconds later Hanna came rushing in and got sick in the toilet. Caleb came rushing in after, and ran into the same stall as Hanna. They came out.

"Hey!" Hanna and Caleb said.

"Hey!" Spence, Em and me said.

"You getting sick as well." Hanna asked.

"You bet I was!" I replied.

"Better get going back, meet after class. Yeah?"

"Yeah, bye guys!" Caleb said, walking Hanna out the door. We followed and entered the class, but annoyingly not unnoticed.

"Aria are you doing okay?" Ella asked, and I nodded.

"You know Montgomery if you stayed with me, you probably wouldn't be knocked up right now!" Noel said to me, and everyone laughed, except Spence, Em, my Mum and me. I tried to focus, but it was hard. I could feel Spencer looking at me, and I could tell she wanted to do something about it. So when the laughter died down, she did.

"Noel, maybe you should put something other than your foot in your mouth." Spencer said.

"Poor, poor Hastings girl. What are you gonna do?" Noel teased.

"Wow, Noel. Have you met my boyfriend!" Spencer smirked Noel's smirk was wiped off his face, and he had leant back in his chair. Even my Mum was laughing. The lesson passed slowly, and when the bell rang, I ran into a girls bathroom stall, and started crying. There was a knock on the door. I assumed it was Spence or Em, but I realized it was Hanna when I heard her voice.

"You alright, Ar!"

"How did you know I was in here?" I stuttered.

"Because I saw you rush in here, and I said that I'll handle it. Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Noel and everyone else are just making fun of me. And they're calling me a slut, and a whore, and I can't take it!"

"They're just bastards, Ar!"

"I know, but it's still hard. My fiancée, and the father of my kids is my ex English Teacher!"

"Come on open up!" I opened up, and Hanna had awaiting arms open for me. I hugged her back, but I just kind of fell into her arms. I pulled away a few minutes later, and smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that!"

"Any time sweetie."

"So, how are you, what's been happening?"

"Actually Caleb's Mum came from Cali, and apparently she likes me, but I guess it's a big shocker when you say 'Hey Mum I'm having a baby, and engaged with a girl you never met before."

"Dear, God. Caleb did not really say that, did he!"

"No, it was just awkward, like there was a lot of silences, and then she cooked us dinner, and is leaving Sunday morning!"

"Are you sure that's it?"

"I'm still having the nightmares, and yesterday –A planted pictures of it in my Chem book, and I just can't deal with it."

"Why would –A do that?"

"To make me feel worser."

"Worser's not a word, Han!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"We will go to our lockers, and ignore the bitches and the bastards." Hanna held out her hand.

"Fine, come on!" I said, finally giving in and taking Hanna's hand. We exited the bathroom, and made our way through the crowd of whispers and glares, and made it to where the girls are standing.

"You alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, but Noel just gets on my nerves!" I replied.

"He's probably just jealous, Ar!" Spencer reassured me.

"He has had a crush on you for like forever!" Hanna said.

"Yeah, but I don't give a single shit about him!" I said, but a little too loud, but before anyone could say anything the bell rang. We headed off to our joint class, and sat down. It was Meredith's class and she always stared at me with disgust in her eyes. Why can't she give me a break? All of our phones bleeped, but when I looked at the screen it was Maya.

**MAYA: I needed coffee so I passed Toby's old house to get to The Brew, and I saw them talking. I know two of the –A's. **We all exchanged confused looks with each other. Our phones bleeped again, and I put it down on silent, and could see the girls doing it as well.

**Sorry i didnt update yesterday, at a party, anyways i will upload tommorow, and once again check out my new story Just a bet, and REVIEW**

**Bye dolls**


	24. Chapter 24

**MAYA: I needed coffee so I passed Toby's old house to get to The Brew, and I saw them talking. I know two of the –A's. **We all exchanged confused looks with each other. Our phones bleeped again, and I put it down on silent, and could see the girls doing it as well.

**Hanna: Who?**

**Maya: Spence don't get mad, but it's your sister**

**Spencer: What**

**Hanna: I called it**

**Aria: Hanna**

**Emily: Who else**

**Maya: Shana **

**Hanna: That's why the bitch couldn't tell us who was in the costume**

**Emily: Cause she's –A**

**Aria: Mellissa wasn't a big shocker; we all kind of knew what was coming, didn't we**

**Spencer: I never expected Melissa to be –A**

**Emily: Sorry Spence**

**Hanna: We've still got –A team members out there**

**Maya: Who does it leave**

**Aria: Wilden**

**Hanna: Defo, he used my Pottery Barn towel, and I mean who does that. It's Pottery Barn**

**Emily: Lucas, maybe**

**Spencer: I don't think he would do that; he's too much of a wuss**

**Hanna: He wouldn't, and plus he's not strong.**

**Aria: He tried to kill you Hanna**

**Maya: Wait, what**

**Emily: We'll explain it later**

**Maya: Kay, what about Chris**

**Hanna: He could be the person in the costume**

**Spencer: Omg**

**Aria: What**

**Spencer: When I visited that blind school to see Jenna and ask her some things, I stole the visitor's book. It said Chris Cavaughnah and then the date, which was the same day and then the person he was taking out**

**Emily: Guessing it was Jenna**

**Spencer: Yeah, why did Toby lie?**

**Hanna: Maybe he doesn't know**

**Spencer: How couldn't he must know he has a brother?**

**Aria: This is Rosewood, Spence**

**Maya: There could be loads of theories**

**Spencer: I'll ask Toby**

**Hanna: That would be for the best**

**Emily: You're confusing me, Hanna**

**Hanna: Why**

**Emily: Cause like a few days ago you were like Lucas is A and now your saying he wouldn't**

**Hanna: I can't make my mind up**

**Aria: I think we understand **The bell rang, and we got up out of our seats.

**Emily: We've got to go, stay safe. Love you xx**

**Maya: Love you, too Em xx**

We met at our lockers where Caleb was on his phone. Hanna kissed him on the cheek, and opened her locker.

Hanna Pov

"Hey!" Caleb said. A letter fell out of my locker, and I banged my head against Aria's locker, which was next to it.

"Can one of you open that?" I whined. Emily picked it up, and opened it. She had a confused look on her face. "What is it? Is it –A!"

"No, it's from Kate!" Emily replied, handing the letter to me and I read it out loud.

"I know about your secret. I can tell Tom, and he will make you very sorry, and Caleb. Mark my words. You do things for me, and I won't let it slip. Kate. Well to be honest it isn't much of a secret." I walked over to the bin, ripped it up, and dropped the pieces in. I walked back up to them. "I've already got one stalker, and I really don't need another."

"Write a note back!" Aria said.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Just say 'No' in a note, and slip it in her locker, simple as that." I turned around, and ripped out a piece of paper from my notepad, and I wrote on it. _I don't really give a single shit about who you tell. I don't care what my dad does, because I'm not scared of him or your skank of a Mum or you, you cocky little brat, so tell everyone for all I care. I've got what I want, and I don't need more -H. _I walked over to Kate's locker, which was luckily opposite, and put the folded not into it. A satisfactory smile on my face, I walked back to my locker, flipping my hair over my shoulder in the process. I leant back on my locker, and the rest were staring at me.

"Please say you didn't do anything stupid." Emily said, her mouth agape.

"I think I crossed that border a long time ago." I replied.

"What did it say?" Spencer urged.

"That I'm not telling you!" The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell, bye guys!" I said, and walked away with Caleb, smiling. I could hear Caleb say bye, and I knew they were watching me walk away.

"Stop!" Caleb said, as he pulled me into a nearby empty class.

"What the hell, Caleb?" I said.

"I just saw your Dad speaking with Ella."

"Shit, what the hell is he doing here?" I looked out of the door, and thankfully my dad was gone. "He's gone!" We exited the class, and made our way to a class, which I don't pay attention too. I sat down, and looked out of the window. My dad was there, and I quickly covered my face.

"What's wrong?" Caleb whispered from beside me.

"My dad's out there!" I whispered back.

"He's gone!" Caleb said about a minute later. I kept glancing out the window, and I held my gaze there when I saw my dad, and Kate. My dad looked angry as hell, and he stormed back into the school. I put my face in my hands, and waited for the yelling to come. My phone bleeped, and thank god it was only Caleb. I sighed a sigh of relief. _U alright xx_. I could see him glancing over at me, and I texted back. _I think Kate just told my Dad! Xx_. I could see Caleb get annoyed, but he winked at me. _Be Alright. It will clear up. We can go ton Cali sooner rather than later._ I wish, but I can't, because if –A did something bad, I wouldn't be there. _I know we can, but I'd rather do it once I know the girls are safe, and we are safe. But we will Caleb, I promise! _ I inhaled a deep breath, and put a hand on my stomach, for some reason I've been doing that a lot lately. I could see Caleb smile to himself, and then I got lost in my own little world until the end of the lesson. Thank god it was the last lesson of the day.

"Thank god, we can go home!" I said and almost running to our car and waiting for Caleb to open it. He did, and I hurriedly got in. He got in a few seconds later, and placed his hand over mine.

"It's okay, Hanna!" Caleb cooed, and he kissed my cheek.

"Can we just go home, because I don't want to see Kate or my Dad!" I said harsher than intended to. "Sorry!" He kissed me chastely, and we drove back to our apartment. When we got there, there was a note on the door.

"Gone out to get some shopping done! Mum." Caleb read, and entered the apartment, where my Dad was standing.

"I found the spare key!" He said coldly. I shut the door behind us, and ran into our bedroom. I slammed the door shut, and cried into a nearby pillow. The door opened and I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"Are you alright, baby?" Caleb said.

"I don't know!" I stuttered, and I honestly meant it. Caleb kissed me on the forehead. "Shall I go out there?"

"Whatever you want!"

"I will because he deserves me to shout at him." I said, wiping under my eyes, and storming out the bedroom to the kitchen where my dad was.

"Kate told me, is this true?" My dad said.

"Yes, and I'm keeping it!" I said.

"Hanna, how could you be so stupid."

"How was I stupid!" I screamed at him.

"For falling for a guy like that!" I was offended and probably more than Caleb. No one disses my fiancée.

"For your information, Caleb has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, and me him. And he is not a guy like that! He is the most perfect guy I have ever met, and I'm proud to be his fiancée." Oh, Shit. I had not told my Dad about my wedding, had I? No I hadn't.

"You're engaged!"

"Yeah, and boi am I happy."

"How is this supposed to look for our family."

"Our family. Our family. You stepped out of my family a long time ago, and yet you still think you have the right to call it our family. Because it is now Mum, Caleb and me. Accept that."

"I'm your father!"

"No, you don't have that right anymore. I don't have a father, because I don't want useless wreckage for one. I don't want to think that I was replaced by some brat and a bitch who are way uglier than Mum and me."

"I do have the right!"

"No you don't."

"Well, just not keep it, okay!"

"What!"

"Don't keep the baby, or the boy! I promise they'll ruin your life." He made his way to the door, but I stopped him.

"We're not over with this." I replied coldly instead of screaming.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about then?" He said, leaning back onto the kitchen.

"Oh, god. I think you fucking well know what I want to talk about."

"What! How you made a big mistake, how you were stalked, about how your best friend turned out to be the stalker." I cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up. Being stalked wasn't my fault. You can't just say it was all my fault."

"As I said, leave the boy, and the baby, and we'll be a loving family again."

"What you make up an offer saying we'll be a loving family when you know that's not going to happen. I hate Isabel, and I hate Kate. You do what ever you want to make yourself happy, but you don't even care about me. I will be a total mess is I can't be with Caleb."

"No you won't, you will thank me!"

You're not listening, are you! I will never thank you, and I will never love you again, and I already hate you so fucking much. I will never ever ever give up Caleb or this baby." The doorbell ringing interrupted me. Caleb went to open it.

"Who would that be, then?"

"Caleb's mother. Why?" I tilted my head.

"Because last time I checked he didn't have a Mother!"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" I screamed furiously at him.

"I do know he's not good enough for you." I cut him off.

"No. He is good enough for me and maybe even better than I deserve!" I could not believe him.

"Don't believe that, Hanna!"

"I want you to get out! Right now! If you don't understand at what angle I'm trying to lead my life. I am going to marry Caleb, and I am going to keep this child."

"Hanna, you don't understand what angle I'm trying to get at!"

"I think I bloody well do!"

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you!"

"No, you stopped doing that a long time ago, and now you think I can forgive you. I will never be able to forgive you, for everything you did. Don't you understand you walked out of my life and now you come waltzing back in, and now I'm ready for you to walk back out? Because I don't need my Daddy anymore to comfort me, I've got Caleb, and he's done a pretty good damn job with the whole stalker ordeal, the whole Alison Dilaurentis mess, the whole where the hell is her body shit, and when I was almost raped. Did you hear that, almost raped? I shouldn't be going through this and you just stood there. Like you were mocking me, like you were saying oh thank god I don't have to deal with my daughter with the messed up life where you can have the so-called perfect brat demon called Kate. Remember that, all of the shit has happened to me, and you don't give a shit. Stay with YOUR perfect family, because I've got mine. Now get out of my house! Oh and if you're wondering were the hell this bruise on my cheek is from its because my ex-boyfriend slapped me several times while he was trying to rape me. Get out of my house, don't come to my wedding, and don't come meet the child once I have given birth to him." He stormed out, and I leant forward on the kitchen island. I covered my face in my hands, and sighed. A pair of arms wrapped around me, and I turned around.

"You did a great job of telling him off, Han!" I slung my arms around his neck, and he kissed my neck softly.

"I'm glad, because I want him out of our life. For good."

"Then he won't come back!" We hugged for a few minutes until Claudia interrupted us.

**So guys i am like 50 views away from 10,100 do you guys think i can do it, because i sure as hell can. Also to the guest reviewer who said my writing is appalling could you maybe leave something that i could improve with or something instead of writing a rude comment behind guest. Also to the person ho said it might be better if just two girls were pregnant, i have read fan fictions that have had two girls pregnant, so i wanted to make it different. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Bye dolls i'll see you tommorow when i update just a bet or wensday when i update this story. xx**


	25. Chapter 25

"Then he won't come back!" We hugged for a few minutes until Claudia interrupted us.

"Sorry to interrupt a moment but you said you were involved with a stalker, and a body." We pulled away from the hug, and I looked down at my feet, but still spoke up. Thank god she didn't bring up the abuse, and the rape.

"Uh, yeah, it is!"

"And you'll need to sit down for this!" Caleb said. Claudia went into the lounge, and we followed.

"So would you care to explain?" Claudia asked, rubbing her trousers with her hands.

"Where should I start?" I asked, because I literally had no idea where to start.

"Uh, well you might've seen it on the news. Alison Dilaurentis went missing when Ali, Spence, Ar, Em and me were having a sleepover. One year later her body was found, and that it was a murder investigation. Aria got the first text, then Emily, then Spencer, and then me. We got our first joint text at the end of Ali's funeral. It said: I'm back bitches, and I know everything –A. We thought it was Ali, and we still thought there's hope. But Spencer didn't, she says it breeds eternal misery. We had suspects, we got into trouble with the cops, we dug up what we thought was a body but was a doll, and we were framed with the… Murder weapon. A shovel, and we held it. Later on that year, it turned out to be my best friend, Mona. Spencer found out on the night of The Masquerade Ball, and she stupidly went to find who –A was with –A herself. Mona almost killed her by pushing her off a cliff. Mona was then sent to Radley Sanitarium and we have never got an –A text since. And before you ask of what we did that was super-bad don't. Then her body went missing, and we haven't found it." I could see she was speechless.

"Is this person still in the Radley?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, she got out after six months, she keeps claiming she's all better now, but she's not at school. She's taking some time off for her mental health!" I replied bitterly.

"Six months!"

"Unbelievable, right!" Caleb said.

"Very, and what did your Dad want?"

"He wants to verify with me that apparently Caleb is not good enough for me, and that I shouldn't keep the baby!" I said with obvious disgust in my voice. "But what he doesn't understand is that I love Caleb more than anything."

"So, was it just you and your Dad?"

"No. He left me and my Mum for two bitches who lived in Baltimore, and then they moved here, and they can all rot in hell for all I care!" Caleb kissed me on the head, because he obviously knew how hard it was telling people about everything. And it was hard.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that!" I nodded, and rested my head on Caleb's shoulder. My phone started ringing, it was Spencer, and I picked it up.

"Hey Spence!"

"Hey, how are you!"

"Well you know, the usual. How are you?"

"I'm good, do you want to go shopping on Saturday?"

"Wow, I thought you'd never ask!"

"What about you, you love love love shopping!"

"What! I've been busy!"

"I guess we have, but Han you're too busy to go shopping." I laughed.

"Come on, Spence! Ar told me that you forgot homework."

"Damn she told you that!"

"Course, anyways. I'm on for shopping."

"Awesome, I will text you the deets!"

"Bye! Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone.

"Alright, I think I should start making dinner!" Claudia said, and walking to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Caleb and me called out.

"I'm going shopping!" I squealed in delight.

"For what?" Caleb asked.

"Clothes probably, because I'm going to be growing out of them, soon."

"Can you get me some jeans, and I'll give you my card."

"Yes, and I've got money!"

"I'm going to pay, no matter how much you fight about it."

"Why are we having money fights, now. When our old fights was to decide what movie to watch."

"I have no idea, maybe it's because we're perfect."

"Maybe that's just it!"

…

Spencer Pov

I drove home straight after school, because I was so tired. I fell asleep in science, and Andrew had to wake me up. God, that was embarrassing. I got to The Brew, and decided to get a coffee for Toby, and a piece of cake. I made my way up the stairs, and let myself in.

"Hey babe!" Toby greeted me.

"Hey, I brought coffee and cake for you!"

"Good, I am starving!"

"I bet you are." I sat on the couch, and handed him his coffee, and cake. He dug in straight away, and offered me half of the cake, and I didn't refuse.

"So, how was school?"

"Hanna got a note from Kate, saying I know you're pregnant, and if you do these things for me, I won't tell your Dad. I also fell asleep" I whispered the last part, but he still heard me.

"What did she do?"

"Well being Hanna, she wrote back a note saying I'm not scared of you, because who's scared of a threatening step sister, when you've got a few stalkers on your back!"

"You fell asleep, huh!"

"Shut up! It was the most embarrassing thing ever."

"What happened?"

"I fell asleep in science, and Andrew had to wake me up." Toby chuckled, and I playfully hit him. I face palmed myself.

"Of course, anything else!"

"Maya found out two more –A's!"

"Who?"

"You don't know!" I thought he would obviously know, he was on the –A team.

"I don't know, I only knew Mona was on the –A team!"

"Alright, well the costume shop girl Shana and Mellissa." We were silent for a moment.

"Spence, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just found out that your sister is your stalker, aren't you upset?"

"I don't know, I just have a wave of emotions flooding though me at the moment, and I don't know what to feel anymore."

"So are you mad?"

"Yeah, and I'm kind of disappointed that a family member would stoop so low! But, I never really thought they were my family. I always thought you, and the girls were, and now we have a child, and some nieces or nephews coming." We both looked at the small bump beginning to take over my stomach. I could see Toby smiling, and he pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back, and we both pulled away when we needed air.

"You're amazing, you know that!" Toby whispered.

"I've been told!" I said playfully, smiling. I kissed him, and it soon became a make out session, and once again someone had to knock on the door. I got up, reluctantly, and opened the door. It was Mellissa.

"Hey, Spence!" Melissa said uncomfortably.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I answered back, why would she be here, plus weren't stalkers supposed to be in hiding. She pushed me aside, and sat down on the chair.

"Oh my god! Toby what happened?" She asked, sounding as innocent as ever. She of all people would know what the hell happened.

"Like you don't already know!" I muttered with disgust as I sat down next to Toby.

"I was in a car crash, because someone tampered with my truck, do you know anyone who would do this?" Toby asked, and Melissa flinched, and looked uncomfortable, but soon returned back to normal.

"No, I don't!" Melissa replied. Liar, I thought.

"Okay, then why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for Wren slapping you the other day!" I scoffed, as she said that last bit. "What?"

"The other day, it was two weeks ago. Why didn't you apologize sooner?"

"Because I was embarrassed that my boyfriend had slapped my baby sister."

"I don't think that's everything you're supposed to be apologizing for!" Toby said threateningly, but he was too right.

"What else, am I supposed to be sorry for?" Melissa said, and tilted her head a bit.

"For calling me a reckless slut!" I screamed at her, but I also wanted to say: _Because you're –A_. But I stopped myself, because otherwise I would have got in to a pretty big mess.

"I never said anything like that!" She shouted back, pretending to look hurt, but I could see right through her act.

"You god damn well did!"

"Well, I probably meant it, if I did say it, which I didn't!"

"Do not call Spencer a slut." Toby said coldly, now standing up, and instead of fighting, I just let him stand.

"I didn't!" Melissa screeched.

"You're a great actor aren't you!" I shot back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what!"

"What I have loads: Me calling you a reckless slut, me killing Alison and leaving her twin, Courtney." The words spilled out of her mouth, and Toby and mine mouths gaped open.

**DUN. DUN. DUN. What do you guys think will happen next, and i was being really retarded on Monday. I said it would be 10,100 but, no. It should be 11,000, and we did it, and i'm so happy. So just saying Fridays chapter will be a big update, seriously, and it was one of my favourite chapters to write, because you wanna know why: They're going baby clothes shopping. Are you serious, yes i am. Well i won't rant on any longer, and don't forget to review.**

**Bye dolls**


	26. Chapter 26

"What I have loads: Me calling you a reckless slut, me killing Alison and leaving her twin, Courtney." The words spilled out of her mouth, and Toby and mine mouths gaped open.

"What?" I whispered.

"Um, I said nothing!" Melissa garbled, and she headed towards the door, but I stopped her by pulling on her wrist.

"You said you killed Alison's twin. Is that true!"

"Let go of me, I didn't say anything." I let go of her grasp, and she ran out of the apartment, not bothering to shut the door. Toby and me just stood there not knowing what to do or say. I finally came to my senses and shut the door, and snapped Toby out his trance.

"What the hell just happened?" Toby asked, once we had got comfortable on the couch, again.

"She just admitted that Alison had a twin, and that she killed Alison. My sister killed Alison Dilaurentis" It gave me the chills, and I imagined Melissa burying her alive, and Alison screaming.

"Do you want to tell the girls?" I nodded, and called Hanna.

"Hey Spence!" Hanna greeted

"Hey, how are you!"

"Well you know, the usual. How are you?"

"I'm good, do you want to go shopping on Saturday?"

"Wow, I thought you'd never ask!"

"What about you, you love love love shopping!"

"What! I've been busy!"

"I guess we have, but Han you're too busy to go shopping."

"Come on, Spence! Ar told me that you forgot homework."

"Damn she told you that!"

"Course, anyways. I'm on for shopping."

"Awesome, I will text you the deets!"

"Bye! Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone, and Toby was looking at me.

"I couldn't tell her, okay!" I said frustrated with myself.

"It's okay now I think about it, it would be better in person."

"Why does _she_ have the nerve to judge to me, when she's done horrible things to me and my friends. When she's killed a person, and yet she thinks she can judge."

"I've never told you this, but maybe the reason Melissa never liked you was because she was jealous of you."

"She liked me when I was younger, so do you mean now or back then."

"I mean right now. I think it's because she's jealous of you. You've got amazing friends, and wonderful boyfriend." I pushed playfully, and he smirked. "And you've got a healthy baby. Maybe that's why she's jealous, and she's doing those things."

"She's got friends."

"Have you seen her with friends, because I haven't!"

"Of course I haven't, because she's an evil bitch so she doesn't have friends."

"And that is why she's jealous of you. Because you have friends and she doesn't!"

"How is it possible that you bunked out of high school, and you're smarter than me!"

"Oh, Spence. No one is smarter than you, I'm just clever!"

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

"I've told you before, and I'm telling you now. I'm a mind reader." I laughed, and pushed him away, where he rubbed his shoulder, being fake-hurt. I kissed him, and he totally forgot about his 'hurting' shoulder. I pulled away, and smiled.

"If you need to fool me then when I kiss you, you can't act as if your shoulder's better now!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you're the perfect medicine!"

"I love you so much, even if you're cheesy!"

"I love you more!"

"That's not even possible."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Why's that, huh!"

"Because you're Spencer Hastings, and I love you, and you're the best things that's ever been mine!"

"Too bad, because I'm not giving up that easily over a cheesy, but so romantic pick-up-line. And the fact I think you got that from a Taylor Swift song."

"What so you agree they're romantic."

"Yes, but also cheesy!"

"Yeah, but you still love them don't you."

"I love you more than I love the cheesy pick up lines."

"So is there anything you love more than me?" I nodded, and a smile graced my face, but I could see in Toby's eyes there was a glint of hurt.

"Our baby." I whispered, and I could see the love restore, and as he smiled, I kissed him on the lips. "Is that a good answer?"

"That is a perfect answer."

…

Aria Pov

Straight after school I ran to my car, and jumped in. I couldn't deal with the name-calling, and it's driving me insane. I wiped away a stray tear, and drove to Ezra's – no – our apartment.

I walked inside the apartment where I came face-to-face Dianne. Oh shit.

"Hello Aria!" She said politely, but yet again it was obviously just an act.

"Uh, hi!" I replied, finally coming to my senses. I looked around for Ezra, and he was right behind his mother.

"I was just leaving."

"Alright, well nice seeing you."

"Yes you too!" The disgust evident in her voice, and then she pranced towards the door, but hesitated, and turned around. "How much, please. I'm begging of you, don't ruin my son's life!"

"Don't ruin his or ruin yours."

"His, I put him in front of me."

"It doesn't look like that, firstly you pay Maggie to go away, and you try to pay me to go away. But Dianne I'm not going away that easily."

"I think you just might!"

"Then you obviously don't take in your surroundings."

"What do you mean? I can see a twenty-five year old man dating a child."

"Then look at my hand!" I showed her my hand, and her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped. She walked closer to me, but I backed up to Ezra. He pulled me behind him.

"I think it's time for you to go!" Ezra said.

"I don't think you mean that, Ezra." Dianne replied.

"Yes, I do. I want you out."

"Alright, but this is not over." She walked over to the door, and slammed it shut behind her.

"Does she know about the baby?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"No, I wanted you to decide if we wanted to tell her." He sat down on the couch, and pulled me up close to him. He kissed my head, and I shut my eyes. "What's new at school?" I sighed.

"Well, Maya found out two of the A's and Hanna got a note from Kate saying That if you don't do stuff for me I'll tell your Dad that you're pregnant."

"Who are the A's?"

"Melissa and Shana."

"Who's Shana?"

"The person from the costume shop."

"Oh, her. What did Hanna do when she got the note?"

"She wrote her own note, and then said she really doesn't need another stalker."

"Anything else, you seem a little off."

"Noel keeps on making jokes, and it's really annoying."

"Are you alright, do you want to tell Tamborelli."

"God, no. He'll just give me a lecture on getting pregnant with you, because I think he's not the biggest fan of me." My phone started ringing Troublemaker. I answered.

"Hey Spence, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping this weekend."

"Yeah, have you called the others."

"Hanna's not picking up, but she'll be a definite, and Emily's at swim practice, so I'll be calling her later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and kissed Ezra on the lips.

"What did Spence want?"

"To ask if we can go shopping at the weekend."

"Cool, I've got Malcolm."

"Do you want anything while we're there?"

"Uh, I don't think so. And use my credit card."

"Ezra, no."

"Aria, yes!"

"Okay, but I'm buying you a surprise for being so great through all of this."

"Okay, but can I ask you a question?"

"Anything!"

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"I want it to be a surprise, I've always wanted that."

"That's what I want to." I smiled, and kissed him.

**Review please, and what do you guys think will happen next?**

…


	27. Chapter 27

Aria Pov

It was already Saturday morning, and I had just woke up to a laughing Ezra – in his sleep. I got up to make pancakes, because I had a really weird craving for them, no idea why. I got out the ingredients, and I was stirring I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled, and turned around. I screamed. It was Wes.

"Wes what the hell are you doing?" I screamed, and tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. I saw Ezra open his eyes, and immediately rush over, and pull me away from him.

"Dude, she's my fiancée." Ezra shouted at him, while hugging me.

"Yeah, but dude she's hot." Wes replied, slurring.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Maybe, and Ezra why can't I hug her, she's smokin!" Wes replied.

"You can't hug me, simple." I replied.

"You're hot, though."

"Wes, just get out." He walked away, but tripped over the kitchen table. I snickered, but he got back up and hesitated when he touched the doorknob.

"You know Aria. You've put some weight on." And with that he left.

"Why is your brother drunk at this time in the morning?"

"God knows." I smiled, and took his hands in his.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from him!"

"What did he do exactly?"

"He hugged me from behind, and I thought it was you. So I turned around, and was going to kiss him and then I screamed."

"Okay, and I think the pancake is burning." Ezra smirked.

"Shit!" I whispered, and turned around to a burnt pancake. I chucked it in the bin, and started making a new one, and this time I kept staring at to make sure it wouldn't burn.

"You know you don't have to stare at the pancake to make sure it doesn't burn."

"Well, I know that. But I want a pancake." I made ten pancakes, and I ate five, and Ezra ate the other five. I touched my belly once I was done.

"You eat more and more and more!" Ezra said, washing the plates up. I looked at my phone.

"I got to get ready." I said, and I walked over to the chest of drawers. I chose my outfit, jeans and a knitted Jumper that I got from Spencer. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and applied my makeup. I walked out the bathroom, and Ezra was reading the newspaper on the couch. I grabbed my purse.

"Don't forget my credit card!" He said, and I took it from his wallet.

"I'm not taking your credit card again, I feel bad about." I said.

"Hey, it's not my money anymore, it's our money. Because we are getting married, and will be husband and wife." He said while he walked over and pulled me in for a hug.

"Can you say the last bit again, please?"

"We will be husband and wife."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, and have fun with the girls." I kissed him chastely on the lips, and walked to the door.

"Bye, Love you!" I shouted over my shoulder walking out.

"Bye, love you too." Ezra said, and closing the door. I was walking down the hall, and I bumped into Malcolm and Maggie.

"Hi Maggie, Malcolm." I said.

"Hi Aria." Malcolm said, and ran down the hall towards Ezra's apartment.

"Aria, where are you going?" Maggie asked, disgust in her voice, why does everyone have disgust in their voice, now.

"Shopping." I replied.

"Alone!"

"No, with the girls, I'm meeting them there. Anyways, Bye Maggie." I said, and I walked away as quickly as I could. I jogged down to my car, and drove to Spencer's. I saw Noel walking with a few of his football friends, and instinctively locked all my car doors, and drove off before he could see me. I arrived at Spencer's where the girls were waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late. I bumped into Maggie and Malcolm." I said, once Spence opened the door for me.

"No it's fine, Ar!" Emily said.

"Yeah, we just got here!" Hanna said.

"What did Maggie say to you?" Spence asked.

"She said where are you going, and I said shopping, and then she just assumed that I was going alone." I said.

"Well, I need to go shopping, so come on!" Hanna said.

"Alright let's go!" I said, we made the ay to the door.

"Bye Tobes." Spencer shouted.

"Bye, do you have my card!" Toby shouted back.

"Yes I do! Love you!"

"Love you to!"

"Alright we can go." Spencer said, and we left for the mall. We decided to drive over in Spencer's car, because it was the biggest.

"So any news?" I asked, once we were in the car.

"Alright, so basically Melissa came over, and said something which I will tell you in the mall, because I really don't want to crash the car." Spence said.

"Well, Caleb's Mum was here, and then basically she was out shopping. My dad had let himself in to Mine and Caleb's apartment, and then we had this huge fight, and Caleb's Mum heard about my huge rant, that included being stalked, so I had to explain everything." Hanna said.

"So did you say we're still getting texts or we haven't got any?" Emily asked.

"I said we haven't got any since. So Aria, Emily any news?"

"I bumped in Dianne Fitzscary! And she's so desperate that she actually tried to bribe me into breaking up with Ezra in front of Ezra. And well Wes came in the apartment and hugged me, and I thought it was Ezra, so I leant in to kiss him, and then I screamed."

"Okay, first of all what the hell is wrong with the Mum, and the brother is a total scumbag." Hanna said.

"And he was drunk, at eleven o clock in the morning."

"He was drunk." Emily said, and I nodded. The car came to a stop. We were at the mall.

"Okay I'll tell you guys here in the car, because if someone overhears they'll check us into Radley." Spencer said.

"Alright, go on." I said.

"Well, when Melissa came over she admitted that Alison had a twin." She was cut off by all of us.

"What!" We all screamed except Spencer.

"That's not even the worst part. She admitted she killed Ali, and she left before I could get more answers."

"Once again, I told you, and I knew it, something was always up about your sister!" Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Emily shouted.

"Okay, anyways. Em what's your crazy world like?" Spencer asked, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh god. My Mum found out about Maya!" Emily sputtered out.

"What!" Hanna, Spence and me screamed.

"Yeah, but I said that Maya had a twin who moved away, and now she's back, and it was awkward. Maya had to make up a fake name, she had to introduce herself all over again."

"How did she find out?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know, my Mum never goes into the basement, and on this one day she goes down there, and there is no hiding places in the basement."

"God, why is everyone not dead." I said, and we all laughed.

"Let's go shopping, because I'm literally wearing sweatshirts, and Caleb's shirt, and I look like a total slob." Hanna said, once we all stopped laughing.

Spencer Pov

We were in Mother care, and had split up to look for baby clothes, when Hanna came rushing over to me and was screaming my name.

"Spencer. Spencer!" She shouted as well as running up to me.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"You are so getting this!" Hanna squealed, as she held up a onesie that said: 'Daddy's little carpenter', I laughed at how cute it was.

"I am so getting that, because that is so god damn cute." I said.

"No way, I am getting this for you." Hanna walked off with a victory smile. I looked through the racks and saw a white onesie, which said: 'Welcome to the gun show' and with two arrows pointing to where the baby's arm goes. I am so getting that I thought. I kept looking through and saw another white onesie but it said: 'If you think I'm pretty, you should see my Mommy' and there were three of them. It was my turn to rush over to Hanna, and show her the onesie.

"Hanna, I'm getting this for you, and for me, and for Ar, what do you think?" I asked as I approached her.

"I love it, and I love baby shopping!" I stayed with Hanna to look through the racks. She screamed and pulled out a onesie which said: I don't claim to be a princess, but if the crown fits…

"You are so getting that, and let's find Aria and Em!" I said.

"They're over there with each other." Hanna said, and we walked over to them. They had giddy smiles on their faces, as well as Han and me.

"What have you got?" I asked, and Aria held up and Orange onesie, which said: 'I just did nine months on the inside.'

"What have you got?" Aria asked, and Han and me held up our clothes.

"I'm getting this for you and Han!" I said pointing to the one, which said: If you think I'm pretty you should see my Mom. We all squealed, and looked through the racks together.

"You, Spencer. Are getting this, and I'm buying it." Emily said, and holding it up. It was a black T-shirt, and had an acute angle on it, and underneath the words were: I'm acute baby. I smiled and nodded.

After an hour in Mother care and other shops we decided not to buy anymore baby clothes, because it totally slipped our minds that we don't know the sex of our babies.

"Guys why don't we just swap clothes!" I said.

"Smart, right there!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Okay, so now we actually need to buy some clothes for us." Aria said.

"What shops are there around here that sell maternity clothes?" Emily asked.

"Don't H&M sell Maternity Clothes, and I'm sure if we go into some baby shops there will be maternity clothes, pray to god there will be!" Han said.

"Let's go find them, then!" I chirped, we were all on a high, why. We were shopping for baby clothes, and other teenagers shop for prom, and dates, but we're shopping for baby clothes. We scoured the gigantic rosewood mall, and we found a shop called Baby Wear. We went inside, and a third of the store was baby nessecites and the other bit Maternity clothes. And surprisingly they were quite nice. We shopped for about an hour buying clothes, and then we went to the till.

"My feet hurt!" Hanna whined.

"I'm hungry, so shall we go to the food court?" Emily offered.

"Yeah, I'm hungry as well." Hanna said.

"Till Number Four Please!" The till person called, and Aria went to buy her things.

"Isn't there a Grille here, because I kinda want cheese fries." I said to Emily, as Hanna went to pay for her things.

"I think so, yeah there is!" Emily replied.

"Till number three please!" Another till person called. Em and me walked over to the till, and the person kept scanned the items.

"So are you shopping for your sister or someone?" The person asked.

"No, it's for me!" I said, confused, why on earth would I get my stalker all these items. But, I guess she didn't know that. I paid with my credit card, because I paid with Toby's for the baby clothes. We moved over to Aria and Hanna, and they were talking about the shop people.

"How rude are they, or is it just me?" Emily asked.

"Totally, she asked if the baby had a father!" Aria said, as we all walked out the shop.

"Well we know not to come in here again, don't we!" Hanna said in an extra loud voice so the shop people would hear.

"Let's eat, and it's my treat." Emily said.

"No, Emily. That's not fair." I said.

"Guys, you're probably going to go bankrupt after everything you bought today if you keep carrying on like today." She said jokily.

"God I know, my arms feel like they're going to break. I haven't done so much shopping ever!" Aria said.

"Wait, I need to get Caleb jeans before we leave the mall!" Hanna said.

"I need to get Ezra some jeans too, his are wearing out!" Aria said.

"So lets go to the food court, and then we can go to the Levi store, and then Em, you can go to a few shops." I said.

"No guys, after the Levi store we can head home." Emily said.

"No, Em you are going to some of the store's you want to go to, because we have dragged you around this mall, okay." Hanna said.

"Fine. I do need a new swimming costume."

"Then we will buy it, because you've got something for us." Aria said.

"Okay, but just this once."

"Just this once." I said, but I lied, and we entered The Grille at Rosewood Mall. We sat down, and a waitress came over immediately.

**This was one of my most favourite chapters to write. Did you like it, love it, hate it. Follow my Twitter so you can know when I update. **

**Bye dolls**


	28. Chapter 28

"Hi, I'm your waitress Cathy. Would you like to order now, because it looks like you've had a tough day shopping!" Cathy said. That's what I love about The Grille, because the waitresses don't judge you. That's why we always go there.

"Can I have water and Cheese Fries." I asked, and she wrote it down.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries, please." Hanna said.

"I'll have the same." Aria said.

"I will have a salad and plain fries please." Em asked.

"Alright, I'll get them to you as soon as I can!" Cathy said, she smiled, and walked off.

"It feels so good to sit down!" Hanna said, and we all laughed.

"I thought you loved shopping!" Emily said.

"I do, but I never shopped for that long and ran around like a little kid." Hanna said. Our drinks arrived.

"Thanks." We all said, and Cathy walked away.

"Are you guys waiting for it to be a surprise or are you going to ask?" I said.

"About what?" Aria asked.

"The sex of the baby."

"I haven't discussed it with Caleb yet." Hanna said.

"Me and Ezra talked about it, and we said we want it to be a surprise. Why?" Aria asked.

"I was just wondering what you guys were doing." I said.

"So, Em. Can you ask Maya something for me?" Hanna asked, looking at Emily.

"Yeah, anything!" Emily said, drinking from her glass.

"Can she be a bridesmaid, please!"

"I'm sure she won't say no!"

"Oh tell her to be a bridesmaid for me too." Aria asked.

"I will, but I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"So what's Maya going to do now that your Mum knows?" I asked.

"My Mum let her move in, because her parents have moved away from Rosewood." Emily said.

"Is that house cursed or something?" Hanna said.

"I really don't know!" Aria said giggling.

"First Ali, then Maya, then God knows who." I said.

"I feel like that house has a lot more to it though, you know what I mean?" Em said.

"What like there's more to discover?" Aria said, and before anyone could say something our food arrived.

"Thanks!" We all said again, and our waitress walked away. We dug into our meal, and after ten minutes we had all finished eating.

"So what were you saying before?" Em asked Ar.

"That there's more to discover in that house." Aria replied.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Secrets, we all know Ali was good at hiding stuff, so maybe there a more things hidden."

"Maybe, but I'm not going back there, I'm sorry!" Hanna said.

"I don't think any of us, are!" I said.

"We could ask Jason." Em said.

"We could, I mean he probably knows that house inside and out." Aria said.

"No, we're not going to Jason!" I said.

"Why not, aren't you two buddies now?" Hanna joked.

"We are, but he knows we have answers, and he wants them."

"Oh, anyways, the mall is going to shut, and we still need to get Em's swimming costume, and the boys' jeans." Aria said.

"Yeah lets go!" I said, and we threw some notes on the table that should cover our bill. Once we located the Levi's shop, Em said something.

"Wasn't I supposed to pay?"

"Guess we tricked you!" Hanna said smirking. Aria was already picking out some jeans, and then walked over to us, with the jeans under her chin.

"I need to go pay for these, so can you hold some of my bags?" Aria asked Em.

"Sure!" Em replied, and took a handful of Aria's bags as she went over to the till, and bought the jeans. She came back, a few minutes later.

"God they were so slow!" Ar said.

"I know I bought a pair of jeans here before, and they take like forever!" Han whispered, and got a pair of jeans. She walked over to the till, and paid for them.

"Why did we buy so much stuff when all we have is an apartment to put them in?" I said, once Hanna walked back to us.

"Because our babies will look too cute in them, that's why!" Hanna said, a victorious smile on her face.

"Alright, let's go to the swim shop with Em, and then we'll go home." Aria said, and we started walking towards the swim shop.

"What do you think the guys' reaction will be when they see how many bags you've got. Each!" Emily said, and we all laughed.

"Hard to picture, I have never bought so many things in one day of shopping."

"We have a spare room for the baby, thankfully!" Hanna said, as we walked into the swim shop.

"We've got a spare as well, we don't use it, just for Toby's building supplies, but we'll move them." I said, and Emily picked out two swimsuits.

"Which one?" She asked holding them both up.

"That one!" Ar, Han and I said at the same time and pointed to the left one.

"Alright, now lets go pay."

"We're paying, how much is it?" Hanna asked.

"Uh twenty-one!" Hanna started counting on her fingers, and started doing imaginary maths in the air.

"Seven." I said.

"Well you could've told me." We all gave Emily seven bucks each, and she went to go pay.

"So, who's having Em as godmother, cause I want her!" I whispered.

"I want her too, she's been so great!" Aria whispered back.

"Why can't she have three godsons of goddaughters." Hanna said.

"We'll share, great!" Ar said.

"Lunch on Monday at The Grille, and we will tell her!" I said, they both nodded, and Emily came walking back.

"Thanks." She said, as we were walking out of the shop

"You don't need to thank us Em, you've been great through all of this." Hanna said.

"Yeah you have!" I said.

"Stop guys, you're making me blush!" Em joked, and we all laughed, until we got to the car, but we stopped in front of it.

"How will we get the bags in one car?" Hanna asked, what we were all thinking. We were silent for a few minutes, until Aria piped up.

"Okay so who's in the back?"

"Me and someone else!" Em said.

"I'll be in the back!"

"So what do we do next?" I asked.

"We put my bags in the middle seat of the back, and then with the boot split it in half with all our handbags and put your bags on either side so you won't get it mixed it up. Yeah?"

"Yeah?" We all said, and got to work with the boot. We put our handbags in the middle of the boot, and put Han's bags and mine on either side. When we tried to close the boot it wouldn't shut, so we kept pushing it down, and thankfully it did. We then got Aria's bags, and put them in the middle of the back seat. Emily held them in place as we piled one next to the other. She barely had any arm left to hold them back. Aria got in, and the bag all pushed on to her, and we all laughed. Han and me got in the front, and we started to drive off from the mall.

"What time is it?" Aria asked sounding muffled, piles of bags were basically covering her, and Emily was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Uh almost eight!" Hanna said.

"God, how long were we shopping for!" I said.

"Well we met up at eleven so…"

"Almost nine hours."

"That explains why my feet are so tired." Aria said.

"That goes for everyone!" Emily said, and we all laughed.

"We're here!" I announced.

"Alright, lets hope the bags don't bounce out the boot." Hanna joked. I got out my bags, and then put them down, and we all guarded the boot to make sure no bags fell out. Emily opened the boot, and we all caught bags that were going to fall. We lifted them up slowly; to make sure no clothes fell out. We got our handbags, and Han and me got our shopping bags, and Aria picked hers up from the side of my car.

"Alright I need to go. Bye guys, see you on Monday!" Aria said, and we all shared a group hug for about a minute. She walked to her car, and put all her bags in he back. She waved and drove off.

"Same as Ar. I need to go!" Han said, and walked to her car. Like Aria she put her bags in the back, and drove off.

"Do you want to get coffee, at the loft?" I asked Emily.

"As much as I would love to, I have to go home to see if my Mum has killed Maya, because she drives my Mum insane!" Em said back.

"Good luck finding out the news!" I said sarcastically.

"I'll try! Bye, Spence!"

"Bye Em!" Emily waved and drove off.

**So I was kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews I got last chapter, and I know I've been terrible, but here are the baby names for you to vote. **

**For Aria and Ezra: **

**Daisy  
Sophia  
Harper  
Rebecca  
Catherine  
Amelia**

**Charlie  
Matthew  
Dillon  
Noah  
William**

**For Spencer and Toby:**

**Eloise  
Lucy  
Poppy  
Ashley  
Natasha  
Juliette**

**Jason  
James  
Thomas  
Adam  
Jack  
Elijah**

**For Hanna and Caleb:**

**Sky  
Zoey  
Daniella  
Rosie  
Lottie  
Layla**

**Tyler  
Jamie  
Harry  
Daniel  
Ryder  
Jake**


	29. Chapter 29

Aria Pov

The drive home was quiet apart from the rustling of what fifteen bags. I smiled to myself, how could I get so carried away. I parked in front of our apartment, and got all my bags and locked my car. I walked up the steps, and opened the front door to the building. I climbed up the steps because I wasn't bothered on waiting for the lift. I got to apartment 3b and wondered how I was going to get inside. I kicked on the door, with my foot, and Ezra opened the door, looking exhausted. His eyes moved down to my bags, and his mouth started to gape.

"Surprise!" I said trying to lighten the mood, and it seemed to stop him looking at the bags.

"Are they all for the baby, and you?" He asked, as he stepped aside to let me in. I walked in, and laid the bags by the door, and collapsed on the couch, not noticing Malcolm who was watching cartoons on Ezra's bed.

"Aria!" He called, and he ran over to me, and sat on my lap.

"Hi Malcolm, how's my favorite boy today?" I asked.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm great too!"

"Do you want to watch cartoons with me?"

"I will, but I got a present for you."

"You did?"

"I did, do you want it?" The little boy nodded his head vigorously, and I got up to walk over to the bags. I searched through at least five bags, until I found the t-shirt, which said: I'm the big brother of all big brothers. "Close your eyes, now okay!" He put his hands over his eyes, and I sat down next to him. I lid out the t-shirt on my lap. "Alright, open them!" He opened his eyes, and he looked at his t-shirt on my lap, and hugged me. I hugged back. He took the shirt, and put it over his pajama shirt. It was a bit baggy, but it was cute. He jumped off the sofa and ran to Ezra.

"How do I look?" He said.

"You look great!" Ezra said, as he picked him up.

"That's good!" He said, as Ezra placed him on the bed. Once again the little boy was mesmerized by the flashing images and cartoon voices. Ezra walked over to me, and sat down.

"What else did you get?"

"I got you a pair of jeans, maternity clothes, and baby clothes." A smile creeped onto my face, and I could feel it getting bigger and bigger until it felt like it was touching my ears. Ezra smiled.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, though!"

"I know, so we, and by that I mean the girls, we decided that we would swap clothes." I jumped up and down, and I couldn't contain myself.

"What's with you, today?"

"Well, as soon as we all stepped into the baby stores, we were all in major highs."

"Alright show me what you got, because that's a lot of stuff!"

"I know, right!"

"You're mental."

"Why thank you!" I went to get the bags, which had the baby clothes in, six ginormous bag.

"That is a lot of baby clothes."

"I know, I love it! Alright so there are loads of onesie's that I just had to buy, and pajamas and jumper's, and loads of other things." I grabbed a bag, and started taking things out one by one. I took out a pink shirt which said 'Daddy's little princess', a cute dragon onesie, some bibs, the onesie that said 'If you think I'm pretty wait until you see my Mommy', a knitted star cardigan, some bear pajamas, a giraffe onesie, a red jumper with a bow on, a shirt which said 'Please don't give my Mommy any advice. She's doing just fine, and the orange onesie that Em picked out for me, and other clothes.

About twenty minutes later, I was done showing Ezra the baby clothes, and we laid on the couch. A knock on the door brought Malcolm from his trance from the television. I got up to get the door, and opened it.

"HI Maggie." I said politely as possible.

"Hi Aria, how was your shopping trip?"

"It was great, would you like to come in?"

"No, I don't want to intrude on anything. I'm just here to pick up Malcolm." I nodded, and went to get Malcolm, but Ezra was already getting him ready. Malcolm ran to the door, still with his shirt on, and hugged my leg.

"Thank you for my t-shirt Mummy!" The little boy said, looking up at me.

"Uh, it's okay. Bye Malcolm."

"Bye!" He walked over to Maggie, and she picked him up, and left straight away. I shut the door behind her, and turned to look at Ezra with wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"It was just a slip-up Ar, don't think any of it!" Ezra replied.

"It's not that. Maggie seems super pissed!" I stretched and yawned.

"Well, she might have to get used it."

"I like that." I yawned again.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I nodded, and walked over to the bed. I got dressed in one of Ezra's shirts, and collapsed into the bed. He followed suit, but stayed in his boxers. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head, and I fell asleep.

…

Hanna Pov

I got to our apartment, and realized I forgot my key. Damn. I kicked the door with my foot, and Claudia opened it.

"Wow, you've done a lot of shopping!" She exclaimed, and I giggled.

"I got a bit carried away!" I said. Caleb appeared from the kitchen and his mouth fell open.

"Hey, I got your jeans!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You have done a _lot of_ shopping." He said.

"Relax, they're mostly unisex!" I said, I walked in, and put the bags down, but they took up the entire hallway. I picked them up again, and moved them into the kitchen.

"Alright, show me what you got!" I nodded.

"I've got you your jeans, I got maternity clothes from this shop where the workers, are just plain rude, and lots of baby clothes, and if it makes you feel any better Ar and Spencer got around the same number of bags." He chuckled, and I started showing him the baby clothes I got: A white onesie that said: 50% Mommy and 50% Daddy = 100% cute; The onesie that said: If you think I'm cute wait till you see my Mommy; a pink dress; A teddy bear onesie; The onesie that said: I don't claim to be a princess, but if the crown fits; A onesie that said" Too cute for words, and loads more other stuff.

"So… Do you like them?" I asked, grinning, about twenty minutes later.

"They're so you, and why didn't you get anything that the baby needs?"

"That's what a baby showers for, silly! Oh, and I got a really cute onesie for Spence and Toby, which says: Daddy's little carpenter." He chuckled as I bounced up and down.

"Calm down, you're going a bit crazy!"

"Not crazy, hyper!" I kissed his nose. "I'm going to put my maternity clothes away now!" I pranced off to our bedroom with my bags and started hanging up the maternity clothes in the wardrobe.

Spencer Pov

I walked up the stairs to Toby's loft, and entered. I put the bags down by the door, and walked over to Toby on the couch.

"Really Spence, really!" Toby said, hugging me.

"What, we got a bit carried away!" I replied, quietly.

"I can see that!"

"So, I got this really awesome onesie that I love, can I show you it."

"Show me all of it." I nodded, and got the bags, and started showing him the onesie's. The one Hanna got me, which said: If you think I'm cute wait until you see my Mommy; the onesie which said: Daddy's little carpenter; the one which said: Welcome to the gun show, and load more onesie's. A blue dress, a tiger dressing gown, some bibs, some plain onesie's, and loads more items.

"Okay which one is your fave?"

"Well, obviously the Daddy's little carpenter."

"Han saw it, and bought it for me."

"Well, I love it!" He kissed me on the nose, but I tilted my head up a bit, and kissed him on the lips.

"By the way, what about Em as godmother?"

"Totally, we both love her!"

"Good, because she's been so great through all of this." I kissed him on the lips, and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I had a great day with the girls. We haven't had a day were we haven't talked about –A for like two weeks."

"I'm happy, you had fun!"

"So, what did you do all day?"

"I watched re-runs of The Big Bang Theory and How I Met Your Mother, and apart from that, nothing much! How are the girls?"

"Ezra's brother, Wes kind of broke into their apartment, and hugged Aria, and was drunk. Caleb's Mum is over, and Emily's Mum found out about Maya."

"What!"

"Our reactions, exactly."

"Okay, so first of all what do you mean by kind if broken in, and how on earth did Pam take the news about Maya."

"Well, Wes somehow got in, and I assume by the spare key. He hugged Aria, and she thought it was Ezra, so she snuggled in backwards, and then turned to give him a kiss, and then screamed. Also with Maya, they had to lie saying that it was Maya's twin, and Pam took it okay, but she found her in their basement."

"How's Em feeling about it?"

"She seems good, because she doesn't have to hide Maya anymore." I yawned, and I snuggled into Toby's chest closer. He kissed the top of my head, and I fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Aria Pov

Once again, I woke up to the familiar feeling of nausea. I ran out of bed, and started to throw up, for like the billionth time. Ezra pulled my hair back, and kissed the back of my neck, softly. I heaved once more, and I collapsed by Ezra, probably looking how I feel: A sweaty, ugly pregnant person. My breathing slowed down, and Ezra slowly pulled me up to sit in his lap. I breathed in his scent, and tried to stand up, but I just collapsed again. Ezra lifted me up into a standing position, and I rubbed my eyes.

"I hate being pregnant!" I moaned, as Ezra put me back in bed, but I sat up anyways. He got in with me, and I moved over to him, and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but at the end we'll have a beautiful baby boy or beautiful baby girl." I smiled at the thought, and then remembered something.

"Oh My God!" I screamed.

"What, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just remembered what Spencer told me yesterday!"

"Oh. God, Ar. You scared me."

"Oh, sorry!"

"So what was it that she told you!"

"Okay, so basically Melissa came over to their loft, and blurted out or admitted to killing Ali, and leaving her twin."

"So Courtney's red coat."

"Yeah, Oh and Em's Mum found out about Maya!"

"How?"

"She found her in the basement, but they lied saying she was Maya's twin."

"Whoa!"

"Yep." A silence passed through us, probably because Ezra was taking it all in.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked looking at me a few minutes later.

"I want to read all day."

"Then why don't we read all day." I nodded, and reached to get my book, which was situated from the book table. Ezra reached it before me, and handed it to me.

"Thanks!" I said sheepishly, and instantly burying my head in my book. _The Notebook._ Ezra got his book as well, and started reading, and we looked just like an old couple, I think.

…

Hanna Pov

Caleb and me were watching TV - at around 1am on Saturday - when Claudia said she was going to go to bed. I then decided to tell him about what I heard earlier. Caleb beat me to it, though.

"Han, what's wrong. Ever since showing me the baby clothes, you've been off. Did you get another text?" He said in a concerning whisper.

"No, I just need to tell you something, because we have a new update on red coat."

"Yeah, but we know it's Alison, right."

"It's not, though!"

"So, whose red coat?"

"Ali's twin. Melissa admitted that Alison had a twin, and that she _murdered_ Ali." I flinched at the word murdered. I still can't believe that _she was murdered._ Caleb pulled me closer to him, and kissed the top of my head.

"So, we figured out another –A team member then."

"And Shana."

"How did you find that out?"

"Maya walked past Toby's old house to get some coffee from The Brew and saw Melissa and Shana talking."

"I understand Melissa's motives, but why Shana?"

"I don't know, that's what I've been wondering."

"Anything else?"

"Em's Mum found out about Maya, and there was this thing between with Fitz's bro and Ar, and by that I mean he let himself in the apartment, presumably by the spare key under the mat, and basically hugged her from behind, she turned around, leant in, but then screamed, and he was drunk."

"So, first of all, how did Em's mum find out, and why was he drunk in the morning?"

"Well, Pam found her in the basement, but they lied saying she was Maya's twin, and god knows why he was drunk." I yawned in the middle of my sentence, which caused Caleb to yawn as well.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I nodded, and we walked to our bedroom. We got dressed, brushed our teeth, and I took of my make up. I stretched before I got in bed next to Caleb. I settled down next to him, he wrapped his warm arms around my waist, and I placed my hands on his warms bare chest. I fell asleep.

…

Spencer Pov

I woke up annoyingly to a feeling of nausea, and ran to the bathroom. And, I could feel my hair being pulled back, who was doing that. But, I couldn't be bothered to turn around and check who it was. I kept throwing up, and then I flushed the toilet. I turned around, and smiled when I saw who it was. It was Toby. My smile turned to a frown when I remembered his broken leg.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, while he was helping _me _to get up, when I should be helping _him. _

"Spence, I figured I could try and get up and help you, and I did."

"I'm still mad, I want you to get better."

"Yes, but I can see that you're happy."

"Okay, I am, but I don't want you to be more injured." We sat down on the couch again, and resumed to our previous positions.

"No promises."

"I'm not saying that, am I."

"So you're saying that you want me to do that."

"Yeah, I just don't want you to get more hurt because of me."

"Hey, it was my fault. I don't want you thinking it was yours."

"It's kind of hard to believe that."

"I know that, but I don't want you to believe it. Because I know it's not true, and you know its true." I moved closer to him, and played with his hands. He smiled, and kissed me on the forehead. We stayed like this for several minutes.

"I'm gonna put on TV." I moved to get the remote control, and almost fell off, but Toby luckily caught me. I reached for the remote, and this time I got it. I was pulled back onto the couch, giggling. He kissed me on the forehead, and I turned the TV on. "Alright, so Big Bang, How I met your mother, Glee, The Carrie diaries, tvd and friends." I said scrolling through the TV channels.

"Friends." Toby said instantly, and I put it on, and we watched it for the rest of the day.

I felt my eyelids closing, and soon enough they closed. I was lolled into a deep sleep by Toby's breathing.

…

**This is a filler kind of thingy chapter. Sorry its a bit boring, did you like it love it hate it. Well, review. And check out my new story called Battlefield, its set in the five months they didn't show us, and how Hanna, Emily and everyone else's reactions after the big reveal, and Maya's death. It's mostly Hanna and Emily, and the Temily Friendship, Haleb, and Hannily. And check out my new Collab story called Trunk of Lies, I'm writing it with KitKatherine, who is also author of Baby A. I'll end my rant here, check out the stories, and here are the baby names:**

**For Aria and Ezra:**

**Daisy  
Sophia  
Harper  
Rebecca  
Catherine  
Amelia**

**Charlie  
Matthew  
Dillon  
Noah  
William**

**For Spencer and Toby:**

**Eloise  
Lucy  
Poppy  
Ashley  
Natasha  
Juliette**

**Jason  
James  
Thomas  
Adam  
Jack  
Elijah**

**For Hanna and Caleb**

**Sky  
Zoey  
Daniella  
Rosie  
Lottie  
Layla**

**Tyler  
Jamie  
Harry  
Daniel  
Ryder  
Jake**


	31. Chapter 31

Aria Pov

I woke up Monday morning with once again the feeling of nausea. Ezra and me stayed up all last watching movies, and talking. I ran to the bathroom, and vomited. I walked back to bed when I had finished vomiting. Ezra was giggling, so I carefully climbed back in. I fell back asleep, and before I knew it the alarm clock was waking us up. We both sighed, but never the less got up anyway. I got dressed in a simple loose black tee, and shorts. I slipped my pumps on, and made breakfast while Ezra was in the shower. I started making pancakes, and was about to pour the batter in when I heard the door open. I walked over, and opened the door. It was my Mum.

"Hey, Mum. Why are you here?" I greeted uncomfortably.

"I'm just seeing how you're doing. So how are you doing, and how is the baby, and Ezra?" She asked back trying to ease the awkwardness.

"I'm doing good, Ezra's fine, and so far, the baby is doing good." I couldn't bring myself to tell her about the other baby I lost. I could smell burning, and instantly assumed Ezra was attempting to make the pancakes. "Are you alright in there?" I called out to him with an amused smile on my face.

"Can you help me, Ar?" Ezra called back sounding embarrassed. I giggled.

"Come in." I said to my Mum before running of to help Ezra, where he was trying to fan away a cloud of smoke. "Ezra, I've told you before and I'm telling you now, don't cook." I was laughing, but yet trying to be stern. I put the burnt pancake in the bin, and opened the doors to the balcony. My mum was sat down on the couch, and we sat on the love seat opposite.

"So how is everything?" Ella asked.

"Good, apart from losing one, I haven't been to another ultrasound since that day." I said, and fanned my eyes to stop myself from crying, but still failed. Ezra pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey, it okay. These things happen." He whispered.

"I know, it just sucks." I whimpered.

"So, I'm guessing you really did have a miscarriage." Ella asked, once I had turned to face her.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about something like that." I shot back. I still haven't forgiven my Mum for saying I was lying.

"Why weren't the girls or Caleb in that day?"

"They're my friends, they wanted to see if I was okay. If one of them had a miscarriage, I would be at the hospital with them."

"Well, I'm sorry. And if you want I can drop you off at school."

"Its fine, I'm going to have some breakfast."

"Alright, bye. See you at school, Ar." With that, Ella walked out of the apartment, and shut the door behind her. I went over to the kitchen, and started making pancakes. Acting nonchalantly, even though I was still angry with her for not believing me. Ezra's arms snaked around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I leant backwards, that was one of the things I loved about him. That his touch could calm me instantly. I made the pancakes, and we both ate them at the kitchen table.

"Do we have any peanut butter?" I asked, halfway through my first pancake.

"I think so, why?" Ezra asked, on his second.

"I want some." I got up, and rummaged through a cupboard. I got the peanut butter, and squirted it on my pancakes. Ezra was looking at me. "What?"

"PB on pancakes, Ar."

"What, I'm pregnant." I said, and smiled. We ate the rest of our pancakes. "I have to get to school." I said, going into the bathroom, and brushing my teeth. I came out, and got my bag. I kissed Ezra chastely. "Bye." I said, as I pulled away.

"Bye, have fun." He called back, as I was walking to the door.

"Doubt it, Love you."

"Love you too." I shut the door, and walked down to my car. I got in, and started to drive to school, when I got a text from Spencer saying if I can pick her up. I drove to The Brew to where she was waiting, and she hopped in.

"Thanks, Ar. I've got a flat, and I don't like driving the truck." Spencer said, while giving me a hug.

"It's fine. My Mum came around this morning." I said, as we drove off from the loft.

"What did she want?"

"I don't know, she asked if we were all okay, and then apologized for not believing me when I said I had a miscarriage."

"Maybe that's why she came, to apologize."

"Well, I'm not ready to forgive her yet, because she got me really again."

"No ones asking you too. You will forgive her in your own time."

"I know, anyways. Are you ready for the next five days of torture."

"Yes, I just hope it gets over and done with." We arrived at school, and got out the car. We walked over to a bench where Caleb and Hanna were sitting at.

"Hey." Spencer and me said at the same time.

"Hey." Caleb and Hanna said, both looking tired.

"What's got you so tired?" Emily called, as she came to join us.

"I had really bad morning sickness, it started at four." Hanna said while rubbing her temples.

"Poor you." I said.

"I know, and Caleb was holding my hair back, even though I said not to."

"What, I'm just supposed to lay in bed and sleep, while your vomiting." Caleb said, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but you could have at least slept for a while longer, I don't like waking you." Caleb smiled, and kissed her on the head again, and went back to his laptop.

"So, anything new with you, guys." I asked.

"My mum wants to tear Maya to shreds." Emily said glumly.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because she's still staying at our house, and I don't know what else."

"Does she still…" Hanna trailed off, but we all knew what she was meaning.

"No, I don't think so. But I think my Mum thinks she's just like Maya even though she is Maya." The bell rang, and we all groaned.

"Ugh, science." I said, as we were all getting up. We said bye, and parted to our classes. I had science with Caleb so we went to science. We were walking through the hallway when we stopped dead in our tracks.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Caleb and me said at the same time. We stood there, looking at Mona. She waved, and I gave her the finger.

"Its going to be a long year." I moaned, as we started walking again. Mona walked up to us.

"Hi, Aria, Caleb. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier this year." She smiled sweetly.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Mona. You made our lives a fucking nightmare." I said, and started walking away with Caleb when my phone bleeped. "You better be fucking me now." I murmured.

"You're still getting them aren't you." Mona called in her cold voice. I whipped around, and looked at her wildly, while Caleb did the same.

"What did you just say!" Caleb said.

"I think you heard me." She replied, while walking towards us.

"I know its still you, Mona. You're so easy to read."

"You wish, Montgomery. You bitches deserve all of this."

"No, we don't. For the last time, what did we ever do to you?"

"You already know. You stole Hanna away from me, and you made my life a nightmare, and I now intend to make yours a nightmare."

"I think you've done a pretty god damn good job." I turned and walked briskly back into science. I sat at my seat, and just rubbed my temples. The class quickly filed in, and Mona's 'sweet' voice rang through the classroom.

"Sir, where shall I sit?" She asked, and the whole class started whispering that she shouldn't be here. Their eyes on me, and the only eyes that weren't on me were Caleb's.

"Next to Miss Montgomery." She sat down curtly on the empty seat next to me. I packed my bags back into bag, and got up out of my seat. "Miss Montgomery where do you think you are going?"

"I'm not sitting next to my fucking ex-stalker thank you very much."

"That language is not appropriate."

"I don't think stalking is appropriate as well."

"I told you I'm better now." Mona said.

"Shut up, we know your not." Caleb and me shot back at the same time.

"Miss Montgomery, why do you want to leave class." The teacher said.

"Because I don't want to be in the same room as my ex-stalker, is that legitimate enough for you."

"Can you please sit down." I pretended to look like I was going to puke, and ran out of the classroom. When I was out of sight from the class, I gave up the act. I heard footsteps.

"Well played, Montgomery." The voice said. I could recognize that son of a bitch's voice, anywhere. It was Noel Kahn. I turned around.

"What the hell do you want?" I screamed at him.

"Calm down, Feisty. I wanted to congratulate you."

"On what?"

"On being a bitch and a slut and a whore."

"Please, I don't need you saying I'm a bitch as well."

"Well I think you need another lesson."

"From who?"

"From me."

"Please, the only thing you're good at is being a son of bitch."

"Now, now Montgomery." He shouted.

"What the hell are you going to do?"

"I'll show you what I'm going to do." He came up to me, and punched me in the stomach. I screamed out in pain, and curled up in a little ball on the floor.

**HUH. UH-OH. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ARIA? I don't know, yes I do. Did you like it, love it, hate it. Anyone else hear about Caleb and Ravenswood and shit, and had several panic attacks. But don't worry, in science I did research, and I cried in science. Oops, anyways he's still on Pll, thank the lords and all their mighty powers over Marlene. Oh and Marlene if you're reding this which you're not, but if you are, hey I have power over you, well screw you Marlene. So, i'm happy, he's not leaving because they're going to be the strongest couple. I don't mind about that because they're my OTP. So rant is over now. Oh and go on .Com for this Pretty little liars facebook page, and you can be A liar. Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings (That's me biatch) are taken, so hurry to be a person who is on the show. Rant over baby names now:**

**For Aria and Ezra:**

**Daisy  
Sophia  
Harper  
Rebecca  
Catherine  
Amelia**

**Charlie  
Matthew  
Dillon  
Noah  
William**

**For Spencer and Toby**

**Eloise  
Lucy  
Poppy  
Ashley  
Natasha  
Juliette**

**Jason  
James  
Thomas  
Adam  
Jack  
Elijah**

**For Hanna and Caleb**

**Sky  
Zoey  
Daniella  
Rosie  
Lottie  
Layla**

**Tyler  
Jamie  
Harry  
Daniel  
Ryder  
Jake**


	32. Chapter 32

"What the hell are you going to do?"

"I'll show you what I'm going to do." He came up to me, and punched me in the stomach. I screamed out in pain, and curled up in a little ball on the floor. I heard footsteps, but I didn't know whose. The footsteps became louder, and then I heard someone moan by being punched, and someone running away. I was being pulled in for a hug.

"Aria, what happened?" A voice said, and it was Caleb's.

"Noel punched me in the stomach." I whimpered. I heard him sending a text and then minutes later I heard a load of footsteps coming. I was pulled into a bear hug, which I knew would be the girls. At that moment I let my tears stream freely. They were holding me, and then I was sprawled on the floor. I heard them whispering, but I couldn't encounter what they were saying. Then Hanna shouted.

"Noel did this!" I nodded my head. "I'm going to kill him, and I mean kill him."

"Thanks." I replied, once I wasn't crying anymore.

"Do you want me to call Ezra?" Spencer whispered in my ear, and I nodded my head. We all stood up, and Hanna wiped my tears and smudged make up away. We walked in silence to the front of school, and sat on a bench. Hanna called someone on her phone, and walked away.

Hanna Pov

I was in history with Emily and Spencer because we had this joint class. We all got a text from what we thought was A, but it was Caleb. It told us to meet him at the science block, first floor. Spencer and I said we had an OBGYN appointment, and that Emily was coming with us. We ran from there until we reached Caleb who was holding someone. The person was engulfed in a bear hug by Caleb, and was being rocked back and forth. She was crying. I didn't know who it was until I saw her brown hair.

"I'ts Aria." I said, and we started running even faster. Caleb passed her over to us, and we hugged her, she started crying even harder, and we started our conversation.

"What happened?" Spencer whispered.

"She got punched in the stomach." Caleb replied.

"When?" Emily asked.

"A few minutes ago. She stormed out of science class, and then I heard her scream. The teacher was going to go outside, but I said I would. I then found her crying on the floor, with Noel watching, and smirking. I punched him."

"Noel did this!" I screamed, but I didn't mean to. I could feel Aria nod. "I'm going to kill him, and I mean kill him."

"Thanks." Aria said weakly. It made my heart break, and I wiped away a tear.

"Do you want me to call Ezra?" Spencer cooed, and Aria nodded. We all stood up, and I wiped away her tears and smudged makeup. We walked in silence to a bench, but my eyes were peeled for Noel, so I could give him a piece of my mind. We sat down, and I walked away to call Ezra.

"Hey, can you come down to school?" I blurted.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Ezra said down the phone line.

"I have no idea, Aria was punched in the stomach by Noel, and I am literally going to rip him up to shreds."

"Can you look after her, I'll be down there in a few."

"Always, bye!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and walked back to the table.

"Ezra's going to be here in a few." I said sitting back down opposite her.

"Mona's back." Aria said weakly.

"Great, that's just great." Emily said.

"She's my lab partner."

"Switch classes." Spencer said.

"Or we can just go to Hackett, and say we don't want this bitch stalking us anymore, because I am tired of this skank." Ella walked outside, and walked over to us.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked, as Ezra's Toyota showed up. He got out, and Aria got up to hug him

"Are you alright, Aria? Hanna told me what happened." He asked, once she pulled away from the hug, and they walked to the table. She sat in his lap.

"What the hell is going on?" Ella asked, now totally confused.

"Noel punched me in the stomach." I said, as Ezra wiped a tear from his face.

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"No idea, he just punched me, because I ran out of the classroom."

"Why did you run out of the classroom?"

"Mona's my new lab partner, and I can't handle her."

"Okay, I'll talk to the dean. Aria go to the hospital, while I don't care what you guys do."

"Its fine, me and Hanna have our OBGYNS." Spencer said, with a smile.

"Alright, hopes everything go well." Ella said, and walked back away.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Ezra said, and we all got up. We got in our different cars, and said we would meet at the hospital. When I got into Caleb's car, I literally screamed, and slapped the dashboard to let all my anger out.

"Okay first of all she shouldn't even be back at school, she should be in the Looney bin wearing hospital gowns and taking crazy pills. Then with Noel. What is his deal? He punches Aria because she storms out of the classroom, and he knows she's pregnant. So he's being the bastard of bastardville, and I am going to rip him apart, and scratch his eyes out." I shouted.

"Hanna calm down." Caleb said, and I knew then that he knew something.

"What do you know?"

"I don't know anything, I just know that I punched Noel in the lip, and eye, and then he started running."

"You're kind of amazing."

"You're kind of amazing as well."

"So what happened?"

"Alright, so basically on our way to class we stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Mona. We were just like you've got to be fucking kidding me, Mona walked up to us and apologized. Aria said it will take more than an apology, you made our lives a nightmare. We both walked away, the Aria's phone bleeped but she didn't check it. Mona then said you're still getting them aren't you. Then in science class the teacher assigned her to sit next to Aria. She packed up her bags, and was about to leave when the teacher said where are you going. She then said I'm not sitting next to my fucking ex stalker, he said that language is inappropriate, and then she said I don't think stalking is appropriate either. Mona then said I'm better now, and then we both said shut up, you're not. Aria said I don't want to be in the same room as my stalker is that legit enough, she then pretended to run to the bathroom. Next thing I heard was hearing her scream. The teacher said I'll go outside, but I rushed out the class instead. I saw her curled up in a little ball, crying. Noel was standing above her, smirking. I punched him, he ran away, and then I hugged Ar, and texted you guys."

"You're amazing. You seriously are." I said, as we pulled up to the hospital car park. I got a text, and checked it was from Ezra. We're room 5, emergency unit. "Room 5 EU."

"Alright, let's go in." Caleb said, and we hurriedly got out of the car into Room 5 where Aria was waiting on a bed.

"Hey are you feeling any better?" I asked, as Caleb and I sat down.

"A bit, they said I'm going to have an ultrasound in a few minutes." Ar replied.

"Did we miss anything?" Spencer and Emily said, out of breath.

"No, I'm gonna have a scan in a few minutes, so."

"Its going to be fine, Ar." Spencer said, while stomping her foot. "Fricin cramp." She murmured, and we all smirked.

"Hi, Aria. Are you ready for your scan?" Her midwife, Doctor Rosen asked. Aria nodded.

Aria Pov

I nodded, I was ready for my scan. I lifted up my shirt, and she squirted the cold gel on my slightly curved belly. She rolled the thing around a few times before a picture came up. There were two blobs, there was only supposed to one.

"Uh, I think the machine is wrong. I had a miscarriage, I was having twins, and then one." I said, as all of our eyes were glued to the screen.

"Well it is often that a baby hides behind a baby, so it seems like you were having triplets, but now you're having twins."

"Can you check, because I don't want my hopes up, again?" The doctor nodded, and put a stethoscope in her ears, and the circular thing on my belly. After a few minutes later she took it out of her ears, and put the thing on the nearby table.

"You are definitely having twins. I can hear two heartbeats. And you are around nine weeks along. So you'll feel the babies kick in about eight, nine or ten weeks' time. Anyways I will print off your scan, and then you are free to go." She wiped the gel off, and walked away to get the scan. Once I realized what had sunk in, a huge smile spread across my face, and Ezra kissed me on the lips.

"We're having twins." He whispered in my ear, and he put me on his lap.

**Like it, love it, hate it. I don't know what you think, maybe I do, maybe i'm -A. Sorry i'm in a really good mood, because AnythingEzria gave me the sweetest message ever. Thanks Babes. You guys happy. I am. Ha i'm cra cra today, check me into Radley. Anyways baby names coming up, after this i'll stop doing them for a while so once again you have a fresh sense. And the website I mentioned -last chapter- didn't show up, so this is it: Yellow pages .com. spruz just without the spaces. Baby names here we are:**

**For Aria and Ezra: **

**Daisy  
Sophia  
Harper  
Rebecca  
Catherine  
Amelia**

**Charlie  
Matthew  
Dillon  
Noah  
William**

**For Spencer and Toby:**

**Eloise  
Lucy  
Poppy  
Ashley  
Natasha  
Juliette**

**Jason  
James  
Thomas  
Adam  
Jack  
Elijah**

**For Hanna and Caleb:**

**Sky  
Zoey  
Daniella  
Rosie  
Lottie  
Layla**

**Tyler  
Jamie  
Harry  
Daniel  
Ryder  
Jake**


	33. Chapter 33

"We're having twins." He whispered in my ear, and he put me on his lap.

"I'm so happy for you guys." The girls said, and we had a group hug.

"Alright, Aria. Here is your picture, and have a nice day." The doctor said, walking back into the room. We said our good byes at the hospital, and we – the girls and me – decided to meet at The Grille for lunch. Ezra drove me back to school, but I didn't want to leave. We both had huge smiles on our faces. I climbed over to sit in his lap.

"This is amazing." Ezra said.

"I know, and I can't believe we're having twins. Everything is amazing." I replied, and leaned into kiss him. It soon turned heated, and when I moved to straddle him there was a knock on the window. I looked up, and saw Hanna prancing away with Caleb smiling. "Bye, I love you." I said giving him one last peck on the lips.

"Love you too. Aria if Noel causes you any trouble, I want you to call me. No matter what he does." I nodded my head.

"I know, and I love you."

"Love you too." I gave him a peck on the cheek and went to meet the guys at school.

"Jeez, Aria." Caleb said, smirking.

"Shut up." I said, and he just smirked.

"What time is it?" Emily asked. I got out my phone, and there was a text message. "What?"

"Still have the text from this morning."

"You didn't tell us." Spencer said.

"Okay, I was punched in the stomach so my mind was on other things."

"Open it." Hanna urged. I did as I was told, and opened the text.

"She's better now, but doesn't mean back to normal. –A." I said.

"Well that's a stumper." Caleb said. We were silent for a few minutes while we trying to figure it out.

"Bluh." Spencer screamed.

"What." Emily shouted back instantly.

"I've got it."

"And…" Caleb said.

"Better is a term which means I am doing better than I was yesterday, but I'm not fully healed. But the last bit means she's not back to nerdy Mona or Popular Mona she's still Mona who is A."

"You're just too smart." He joked.

"Tell me something I don't know." We all heard the bell ring inside, and it was all time for third period. Homeroom. At least we were all together. We made our way inside the busy hallways, and made our way to homeroom with Aria's Mum. We were all going to sit down at our usual table, the one at the back – but Mona was sitting there.

"Bitch get up." Hanna snarled at her.

"Why, in homeroom you aren't assigned places." Mona said sweetly.

"I know but we don't want your lying ass in one of our seats." Ella walked in.

"Mona I've got a special place for you. I don't want you sitting with them." She said curtly, looking at Mona.

"But they're my friends." Ella scoffed, and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think they are. Get up, I want you sitting somewhere else."

"I don't think you're being fair."

"Mona! Shut up, and move to where I say."

"Fine." She sat to where Ella pointed giving us a death glare, but we just shrugged. Ella walked up to us, and whispered.

"You're right she is a bitch!" She then sauntered off back to her desk, and went on her iPhone. We all sat down smiling.

"You know it's handy to have a Mum as a teacher." Hanna said.

"I know, apart from when she was literally watching me 24/7."

"That would be the downside." We all went on our phones for the rest of the lesson.

Spencer Pov

Half way through Homeroom Mona asked to go to the bathroom, so I ran out of the class pretending to run to the bathroom to be sick. I followed Mona, and she got a phone out, not her phone though. Her –A phone. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around. It was Hanna. I beckoned for her to come closer, and she did. We followed Mona into the bathroom.

"Why are you back here?" I asked, stepping closer to her. She turned away from the mirror, and stopped applying her makeup.

"Just to let you know Spencer our offer still stands, because look what's happened since our little ride up on the mountain." Mona said.

"Why would I join the A team?"

"Because I've got the answers to questions you haven't even thought of."

"I would never join your team, period."

"If you knew what was good for you, you would."

"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't be back here."

"Well I am back here, and I'm better now."

"No you're not. You're still the same deceiving little bitch you always were."

"Watch what you say Spencer. I thought you knew better."

"I do, I know you're still A."

"Then you know what I'm capable of. I've played dumb for too long, I actually want to be known for being smart."

"Well you haven't done a pretty good job. Everybody knows that you're just Mona, the person who stalked four girls." I stalked out the bathroom, and Hanna was following close behind. I walked back into homeroom, pretending to look flustered. I sat down with Hanna, and Mona walked in with a smile on her face, but she shot a glare at me.

"What did she say?" Aria asked.

"That she's still –A, and she asked me our offer still stands, but once again I said no. She said she's played dumb for too long, and wants to be known for her smarts. I want to strangle her." I whispered.

"Again." Caleb said.

"Shut up. I bet you would strangle her a second time, oh wait. You haven't strangled her yet." Caleb just laughed, and did his famous smirk. I saw Mona looking at us, and turned to face her.

"Are you stalking us again, Mona." I said to her, and she turned back to her book.

"I want to kill her, literally." Emily said.

"Don't we all." Hanna said, and checked her text messages on her phone. She kept scrolling down until she got to a certain text. An A text. "Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts." She kept repeating under her breath, and then her eyes grew wide.

"Hanna what." Caleb said.

"Wren's A!" She said with a triumphant smile on her face. "And I figured it out."

"How do you know?" Aria asked.

"Remember at the Lost Woods, we got a text right after the photos of that night were put in the boot. We got the text: Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts. Who do we know who plays with body parts, Wren? In Radley Mona played with dolls, who volunteers at Radley, Wren. He was her doctor, so he would be filled in with what she does. When I went there with Ar she played with dolls, and, Wren would know. Boom!"

"That's why he volunteered." Emily said, and we all looked at her strangely. "To be with Mona." I gasped. "What?"

"When I was in Radley, she left two passes. One to get Mona in and the other for Cece. Wren authorized them."

"So he's on the A team." Aria said, and all of our phones bleeped, but instead of checking them we all looked over to Mona, who had obviously just out her phone away because it was 'hidden' in her desk. We checked our phones.

_Well done, you figured it out. –A. _

"Why would –A say that." Hanna said.

"Because maybe its not true." Caleb said.

"No, too much evidence." I said.

"Then why would they admit it?" Emily asked.

"Because they want us to know." Aria said, and the bell rang. Lunch, yay. We all packed our bags, and waited for the class to file out. We needed to know what Ella said to Hackett. The class filed out, and Ella smirked at us.

"So I'm guessing you want to know I said to Hackett." Ella said, leaning against the desk.

"So, what did you say?" Aria asked.

"I said, that you were punched in the stomach, but." Hanna cut her off.

"There are no buts, Aria got punched in the stomach, and she is having children. Its bullcrap."

"Hanna!" We all said, except Miss Montgomery.

"But apparently you need evidence. So they checked the tapes, and apparently you two were shouting, and then he punched you."

"Okay, but I still don't really see why he had the need to punch me. He called me a bitch, slut and whore, I called him a son of a bitch, but yet I really don't see any reason to punch him." Aria said.

"I know, but he's been suspended."

"Suspended." We all said in sync.

"Yeah."

"This school really needs a new punishment code." Emily rubbing her forehead.

"Why?"

"Okay first of all with the fricin stalking, then Hanna being nearly raped, then Mona being back at school, where the place she deserves to be is jail, wearing a orange jumpsuit, and then with Aria, your daughter, being punched in the stomach." I said.

"I know, if it were up to me, Mona would be in jail, and Sean and Noel expelled, but annoyingly its not."

"Fine, I'm probably going to kill Tamborelli anyways." Emily murmured under breath.

"Anyways, Aria how did it go?" Ella asked, looking hopeful.

"It went great, I'm having twins." A smile forming on Aria's face, and she looked at her shoes. Ella pulled her in for a hug.

"Didn't you say you had a miscarriage?" They both pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, but I was having triplets, and apparently its normal to have a baby hide behind a baby. So we were all very confused."

"I bet you were, anyway go and enjoy your lunch."

"Bye!" We all said, at the same time and left the classroom.

"Have a good time at The Grille." Caleb said.

"Alright bye. Keep safe yeah." Hanna said, hugging him goodbye.

"Hanna its only an hour, but I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Hanna gave him a chaste kiss, and then we walked off.

**So I realized how incredibly short last chapter was. So I uploaded again, twice in one day, wow you guys are lucky. So what about it check out Yellow pages. com. spruz REVIEW PLEASE. O**

**Bye Dolls**


	34. Chapter 34

Hanna Pov

We arrived at The Grille and took our usual seats, got our usual meal, and then between Spence, Aria and me we shared a nod. Which meant to tell Emily the good news.

"Okay so Em, we've kinda talked about this, so. Would like to be our babies godmother." I said excitedly. A smile formed on Emily's lips.

"Really." Em asked.

"Course who else!" Aria joked.

"Thanks, but I think I have a better idea."

"What's that?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I know there's only supposed to be one godmother, but why can't there be three."

"Emily that's like the best idea I have ever heard." I squealed.

"So its settled we'll all be each others godmothers." Spencer said.

"Settled." Aria said.

"Just get up so we can have a group hug." Emily said, and we all got up to have a group hug.

"Sorry, if I'm intruding, but your food is ready." The waitress said, appearing with our food. We pulled away from the hug, and sat down, smiling. We all dug into our food, but halfway through I ran into the bathroom, and puked it up. I felt someone pull my hair back, and rub my back. I heaved once more, and flushed the toilet. I turned around to see who it was it was Emily.

"Thanks, Em." I said, standing up, with her help.

"No problem." She replied. I washed my hands, and we exited the bathroom.

"I guess I can't eat salad." I said, while we sat down again.

"How do you even like salad?" Aria said.

"I don't know, and if I'm not mistaken, you like salad as well." Aria smirked.

"Well, I totally forgot to do this before, but I think we should do a toast. For being godmothers." Spencer said, raising her glass.

"And mothers, that's still a pretty big step." Em reminded her. We raised our glasses, and clinked them together, and started eating again.

"So, Ar. How are you feeling about twins?" I asked Aria.

"Well I'm scared, but I'm also really excited. I knew that I wanted a family with Ezra, but I didn't know that I would so soon." She replied.

"I'm not making trouble, but what about Malcolm. Isn't he going to feel left out?" Spencer asked.

"I totally forgot to tell you guys this morning. After shopping, I gave Malcolm his present. When Maggie picked him up, he said thank you Mummy."

"How did Maggie react?" Emily asked.

"She seemed super angry, I've been avoiding her since. I think she feels replaced."

"In what way?" Spencer asked.

"For starters she was never fond of me, because she knew I had Ezra in the bag. Then I bet she literally just spun out of control when Malcolm called me Mommy, and she probably hates me now that I'm pregnant."

"How did she take the news, anyways?" Emily asked, but I already knew.

"She called me a slut, and a whore. She tried to kiss Ezra. Who does that when your ex-boyfriends girlfriend is in the room?"

"Maggie does, that's who!" I said.

"So how's Toby and Maya?" Aria asked.

"He's doing better, he got the sling removed from his arm, and he walks. He's getting his cast off in about three or two months." Spencer said.

"Three months." I said, shocked.

"Yeah, he'll be ready for the baby." She smiled. "So how is Maya?"

"She's good, and my Mum is warming to her." Emily said.

"How did that happen?" I asked, and Spence and Ar shot me glares whereas Em laughed it off.

"I don't know. My Mum never really liked Paige, and she liked Maya more. So she's figured out that I'm happy, way happier than I was with Paige. So she's warming to the idea." Emily smiled goofily.

"That's great." Spencer said.

"I know."

"It's been a long time since we've all been in love." I said

"I know it seems like forever." Aria said.

"Because it has been like forever."

"I think we should go, we'll be late." Aria said, and then got her purse out. We all followed and threw some bills on the table. We left, and saw Jenna walking with Noel. He had a black eye.

"Ugh, I want to take Jenna's old walking stick and whack him repeatedly with it." Spencer said, as we quickened our pace, to the car. We drove away, and got to school quickly. It was one minute until class. We all rushed into school, and ran to our classes. But being me, I walked. I entered the classroom, where Caleb was nervously biting his nails, a habit.

"Miss Marin, care to explain why you're explain?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, I was throwing up." I said.

"Alright, take your seat." I did, and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Were you really throwing up? –Caleb**

**Just four times –Hanna**

**Do you feel alright – Caleb**

**Babe, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me – Hanna**

**Well its my job, and you did show up late –Caleb**

**I know that and I love you for caring about me –Hanna**

**Well I love you, and our baby ;) –Caleb**

**I do too –Hanna** I looked over at Caleb where he was looking at me. He winked, and I could feel myself blushing.

"Miss Marin, please pay attention to the class, and not your boyfriend." The teacher said. I really want to say he's not my boyfriend, but I'm sure everyone knows. The teachers probably say boyfriend to not get comments made about me. I spent the rest of the lesson with my head down, sleeping. I was woken by the bell, and I groggily packed my stuff up. Caleb waited for me at the door, and I basically collapsed on him.

"You alright, I was kinda worried about you?" Caleb said to me, as he kissed the top of my head while we walked.

"I'm tired, that's all." I replied and yawned.

"Where you okay at The Grille?"

"Yeah I was fine, apart from the vomiting part."

"Why'd you get sick?"

"I ate some salad."

"Do you feel better?"

"With your arm around me, I do. What's next lesson?"

"English." I groaned, as we entered our English classes.

"Alright class, head over to the lecture theater." The teacher said, so we left again to the Lecture Theater. When we got there the girls were saving us two seats at the back.

"Why are we in here?" I asked, sitting down next to Emily, while Caleb sat next to me.

"No idea. My Mum didn't say anything." Aria said.

"Just pray that it isn't Fitz coming back to teach us again." I joked.

"He would've told me, and thanks I'm now paranoid."

"He's probably not going to come." Spencer said, while examining her nails.

"Alright everyone quiet?" One of the teachers called. I don't know any of the teacher's names. I rested my head on Caleb's shoulder, and he pulled me closer by the waist so I was practically sitting on his lap. I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep.

Spencer POV

God, this is so boring. This isn't even a lecture; it's a presentation on a book. I kept picking at my nails. God, you know you're bored when you start picking your nails. I soon got bored of that, and then started swirling circles on my stomach. I looked over at Hanna, who seemed to be fast asleep; she kept slipping off Caleb but he kept pulling her back onto his lap. He had one hand on her back, and the other was twirling a piece of her hair. I looked over to Emily; she was doodling on her notepad, and tapping her feet slightly. I looked over at Aria she was texting Ezra on her phone. I decided to get my phone out as well, and play some games. My phone vibrated, and Aria looked at me, and then we looked over to Mona, who was looking at us. She winked, and then turned her attention back to the lecture. I checked it with Aria looking at me.

**_You know this book makes references to a certain someone, too bad you're not paying attention –A._**

In other words; Mona. Great, what was that supposed to mean. It makes references to whom. To Mona. To Alison. It would obviously make references to the A team, because otherwise they wouldn't pity me about it. But who on The A team. There are about five people. I checked my phone to look at the last text from A. The last text is about Wren. What if the book made references to Wren. It would make sense. What book is this, I might've read it. I finally zoned in, but annoyingly there was only about ten minutes left. I scanned the room for anything that would relate to the book. I saw a compass on quite a few of the student's book.

"So who's now going to go home and buy a copy of Direction." Some students raised their hands, and I did too. If this made references to A of course I would buy it. I put my hand down, and searched it up on my phone. Direction is by James Taylor and I about a young man in his early twenties, and he does something wrong. People don't know what he did, but a certain amount of people do. If this was a reference, what did Wren do? The bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the lecture theatre. Except us, we took incredibly slowly, because we had to wake Hanna up.

"Han, wake up." Caleb whispered in her ear, as her shook her awake.

"Five more minutes." She whined.

"Shall I carry you then."

"Yes." Caleb stood up, with his bag perched on her shoulder, and Hanna in his arms.

"How is she so tired?" Aria said, as we walked out of the lecture theatre.

"No idea." Caleb said.

"Well, I got a text." I started.

"You did. What did it say?" Emily asked.

"That the book made references to a certain someone. I figured it was Wren. That was all I really figured out."

"What do you mean really figured out?" Aria asked.

"He did something, and the A team knows about it."

"Then the real question is what did he do?" Caleb said, while he put Hanna in his car.

"Spence do you need me to drop you home?" Aria asked.

"Yes, please." I replied.

"Alright, I better get Hanna back." Caleb said.

"Bye!" We all said, and he got in the car and drove off.

"I've got to get back to Maya. Bye guys. And thanks." Emily said, as we hugged goodbye.

"Thanks for what?" I asked her.

"For making me godmother."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Aria said when we pulled away from the hug.

"Bye." Emily said, and walked off towards her car. Aria and me got in her car, and I instantly turned on the radio. Aria laughed.

**What do you guys think of this chapter. Like it, Love it, Hate it. Check out my new story Little Liars, its about the five girls being in a band, and then something catastrophic happens. **

**Bye Dolls**


	35. Chapter 35

I instantly turned on the radio. Aria laughed.

"What?" I asked, as Katy Perry Last Friday night came on. Aria shook her head, and we started singing along to the lyrics.

"There's a stranger in my bed. There's a pounding in my head. Glitter all over the room. Pink flamingos in the pool. I smell like a minibar. DJ's passed out in the yard. Barbies on the barbeque. Is this a hickey or a bruise. Pictures of last night. Ended up online. I'm screwed. Oh well. It's a blacked-out blur. But I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn. Last Friday night. Yeah we danced on tabletops. And we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot." Aria and me shouted over Katy Perry. We burst out laughing, and we arrived at my house.

"Bye Spence!" Aria said.

"Bye Ar." I said, and then ran to our loft. I heard Aria drive off, and I ran up the stairs. I got my key out of my bag, and unlocked the door. I noticed Toby was sleeping on the couch. I smiled to myself. I threw a blanket over him, and sat down on the chair opposite him. I made a start on my homework, but I couldn't be bothered to, but I knew I had too. I started my English homework, and finished that easily. If I wanted to graduate I had to stop bunking. I groaned in frustration. It took me two hours to do all my homework, and finally once I was done Toby woke up.

"Hey babe." He said groggily from just waking up.

"Hey baby." I replied, moving to the couch. Instead of toby sitting up he pulled me down with him. I giggled, as he started nibbling my ear. I turned to face him, and gave him a passionate kiss that I've wanted to give him as soon as I walked into the loft. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Then why didn't you wake me up with a kiss."

"Because you looked really peaceful, and I didn't want to wake you. Anyways I've done all my homework so I'm yours for the night."

"Great. What time is it?"

"I don't know, let me check." I reached to get my phone, which was on the coffee table. I checked my phone. "Quarter to six. Were you asleep for long."

"I think so. How was school, today?"

Oh my god. I totally forgot to tell you about Aria."

"What happened? Is she okay?" I silenced him with a kiss.

"She's fine, now."

"What happened, was she not okay?"

"Caleb found her in a ball, crying, and holding her stomach. Because Noel punched her."

"What the hell did she do to deserve that?"

"I don't know, we didn't ask her incase she was too touchy about it."

"So tell me the whole story."

"Well, first of all, Mona's back."

"She shouldn't even be let back into Rosewood let alone outside."

"I know. I kind of confronted her."

"What did she say?"

"She said she was better now, that our offer still stands, and that she's better now."

"Yeah, right. What happened once you reached Aria."

"Caleb texted us – by that I mean Han, Em, and me – saying get down to the science block. We ran there, and saw that Caleb was rocking someone back and forth. Hanna realized it was Aria. We all gave her a bear hug, and she cried even more. We brought her down to the bench, while Hanna called Ezra. Ella came out, and asked what happened. Noel got suspended, and then we took her to the hospital. It turns out she was having triplets, had a miscarriage, lost one, one was hiding behind one, and she's having twins."

"That's great for her, but I think Noel should be expelled."

"That's what we were thinking."

"So are you okay with everything that's happened."

"I'll tell you that I'm super pissed at Noel, Sean, and Mona. I want to rip their heads off."

"Why are you annoyed at Sean?"

"Ugh, I didn't tell you, did I?"

"Tell me what? He didn't kiss you, did he. Because I swear to god, Spencer, I'll kill him."

"No, he didn't kiss me."

"Who did he kiss." It brought tears to my eyes. How could someone do that to Hanna? How could someone have the heart to harm her. She's one of the bravest and sweetest people I have ever met, and he hurt her. He hurt her. "Hey. Spencer, you can tell me." He sat up, and placed me on his lap. I didn't notice I was crying until he kissed the tears away.

"He slapped Hanna, and tried to rape her." I broke down, and Toby pulled me closer to him. This was the first time I had broken down about it.

"Is she okay?"

"She is. She's still got the bruising on her cheek, and she can't get to sleep easily." I whispered.

"So, what do you mean tried?"

"Caleb saved her, and beat the crap out of Sean. Which I'm going to do to Noel, and I'm sure Hanna will do the same thing." We were silent for a few minutes. "Are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"For not telling you."

"Hey, Spence, Baby. You forgot, and with everything that's going on, I don't mind. Just as long as you're safe."

"I love you."

"I love you."

…

Aria POV

I dropped Spencer at the loft, and drove off. I saw Noel walking with a black eye, I locked my car, and tried not to make eye contact with him. I'm pretty sure he'd seen me, and given me a glare. I didn't care; I just needed to get home. I got quickly out of my car, and locked it. I ran up to 3B, and entered with my car. Ezra was playing with Malcolm. I smiled.

"Aria." Malcolm exclaimed, and ran up to me. I lifted him up, so I was holding him. "How are you?"

"I'm amazing, how is my favorite boy?" I asked.

"Daddy told me you guys are having twins. Is that true?" I nodded, and he slung his arms around my neck. "Thank you."

"It's okay sweetie." I placed him on the floor, and he ran back to play with his trains. Ezra got up, and lifted me up in his arms. I held him tightly as my arms snaked around his neck. I faced him, and gave a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's so perfect."

"I know, I haven't been able to get this smile off my face all day."

"I'm so happy, I mean that. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

"I think it's the other way around."

"I love you so much, Ezra."

"I love you so much more, Aria." Ezra was the one who kissed me this time, but Malcolm interrupted us.

"Yuck." His voice rang through the apartment.

"Guess we're going to have to get used to that." I teased, and Ezra kissed me on the forehead, and smiled. I sat down at the couch, and got out my homework. I spent around two hours doing my homework, and then I turned on the TV. Malcolm climbed on my lap, and took the remote from me. Ezra sat beside me, and put his arm around me. We ended up watching SpongeBob Squarepants. It had been an hour of hell, before Ezra decided we should eat some dinner. He started to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"I will make it, because lets face it I'm pregnant." I said teasingly. I gave him Malcolm, and started to make pasta.

"I can make pasta, you know." Ezra said, and I laughed.

"Ezra, I'm talking to the man who burnt pasta."

"One time."

"Five." I giggled some more, and made the pasta. Singing the lyrics to Last Friday Night to myself. I felt Ezra's warm arms wrap around me, and I closed my eyes. "You've no idea how much I love you do you?" I asked, as I leant back into his strong arms. He started kissing my neck, and I felt myself becoming more and more vulnerable. "Seriously Ezra, you've got to stop doing this, I won't be able to take my hands off you." He stopped kissing my neck, but still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Okay, but can you make me a promise?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Do you think we could have a shower together? I kind of liked that." He whispered in my ear, and I turned to face him.

"I think we could make it a daily routine." I chastely kissed his cheek, and turned back to the cooking.

"Love you babe." I blew him a kiss, and in exchange I got a wink. About ten minutes later; the dinner was ready.

"Alright boys, dinners ready." I called as I put the plates on the table. They both got up from watching TV, and sat down. We started to eat our dinner, but after a couple of bites or so, I ran to the bathroom. My hair was pulled back almost instantly, and what I had just eaten I heaved it all out. I flushed the loo, and Ezra helped me up. I washed my hands, and Ezra pulled me in for a hug.

"You alright?" He whispered in my ear.

"I can't eat pasta any more, which is kind of disappointing because I kind of wanted another pasta fight with you." I smiled at her, and we walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Aria?" The little boy at the table asked. His eyes ridden with worry.

"I'm fine sweetie, its what happens when you're going to have children."

"Okay, is there more than one." Ezra and me chuckled.

"Yes there is." Ezra said, and gave me a kiss on the head. Malcolm went back to eating his pasta, while I tried not to focus on the smell protruding from the food. "We'll get some pizza later." Ezra whispered in my ear, and I nodded, still not trying to focus. "Go and sit on the couch, and we'll join you once we're done."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Sit on the couch or the bed babe. Go sit, because I think if you're going to breath in this food you're going to vomit, again." I kissed him on the lips quickly, and sat on the bed with my phone in my hands. I decided to call Emily.

**Was this chapter bad. I feel like its bad. Did you like it, love it or hate it. Ugh, having the worst day. Caleb leaving still hasn't sunk in on me, and Haleb is over. FUCK YOU MARLENE. Sorry had to get that out, and once again, check out my new story: LITTLE LIARS. **


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"Chilin with Maya."

"Put me on speaker."

"Hey babe." Maya said.

"Hey babe, you doing better?" I asked her.

"Better, thanks. So what you doing."

"With Ezra and Malcolm."

"Who the hell is Malcolm?" Emily and me both laughed.

"Em say it, cause they're both in the room. This apartment is like proper tiny."

"Hey." Ezra whined.

"Yeah, but I love it." Em, Maya and me laughed.

"Okay so basically Malcolm is Ezra's son, and they literally just found out, well Aria didn't tell for what a million years." I cut her off.

"It was like a month, not a million years."

"Anyway, Spencer totally shouted at him, because –A sent her a text from Aria's phone saying Ezra freaked and broke up with her. So then he confronts her at school."

"No! That must've been super awkward." Maya said, and I could sense her face palming.

"More than awkward, but he said something, and I knew we'd be okay." I replied.

"What did he say?"

"I'll tell you after story-time."

"So, then I don't really know what happened in the courtyard, Ezra left for two weeks, came back to get clothes, Aria told him, he said it was complete bull, she threw the stick at him, she came to meet us at the swings, she told us everything, and then Spencer told, and then Hanna blurted it out."

"Typical Hanna." Maya said, and we laughed.

"Caleb surprised her, she told him, Toby came, Spencer was just like answer my questions, and then after half an hour, she came around, because he was doing it to protect her, then Ezra pulled up, we didn't know what they said, but she kissed him, then came back, smiling, but crying. That is the whole story of what happened, I think."

"I think and what did he say." Maya and me said at the same time, and we all laughed.

"You're the person I am spending the rest of my life with." I said.

"Awww." They both said.

"You didn't tell me that part." Emily said.

"Anyways, are you going to be my bridesmaid?" I asked.

"Course, did you think I'd say no." Maya squealed excitedly.

"I think Hanna was right, this could turn into a TV show." Emily said.

"What people getting stalked, three are pregnant, two are gay, two are supposedly dead, and two are engaged, and ooh what else I could go on forever." Maya said, and we all laughed. **See what I did there.**

"We could actually." I said.

"So, have any of you watched Glee, I've been missing it, seriously, I've just finished season three." Maya asked.

"That's more up Hanna's street, she knows everything plus she's been dying for someone to talk to. A person who actually watches it." Emily said.

"What, none of you watch Glee, except Hanna." Maya screamed, and Emily and me burst into heaps of laughter. "This isn't funny guys. You don't watch Glee. Glee is amazing. Best show on that's ever been invented."

"Okay, we'll have a marathon of Glee. We'll make a day of it." I said jokingly.

"Really, are you serious, Ar."

"No, she was joking." Emily said.

"I'm hanging up on you, now. Love you babe." Maya said.

"Love you too both." I replied.

"Bye babes." Emily replied, and we hung up at the same time. I looked over to the couch where Malcolm was watching SpongeBob fully engrossed, but Ezra looked bored as hell. I decided to sneak up on him. I kissed him on the head, and started rubbing his shoulders. He bent his head back to look at me; I bent my head down, and kissed him on the lips. There was a knock on the door.

"I've got it babe." I said, and gave him a shoulder squeeze, before going to open the door. It was Maggie.

"Hello Aria." She said coldly, and pushed me aside to let herself in. Malcolm didn't move; he just looked at her. Ezra got up, and walked over to me.

"You alright?" He asked, as he pulled me in for hug. I slung my arms around his neck.

"I want to rip her head off, because I hate her, and she once had you." I whispered in his ear.

"But you have me, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, cause you're not going anywhere." I pulled away and kissed him on the lips. "Are we still on for the shower?" I whispered seductively, because I knew Ezra would have to contain himself. He nodded, and I laughed. I kissed him once again, and we turned to face Maggie. Ezra snaked his arms around my waist, and once again I leant into him. Maggie got Malcolm ready, and he came up and hugged us.

"Hope you feel better, Aria." He whispered, as I picked him up.

"I will sweetie." I kissed him on the forehead, and handed him to Ezra. I walked over to Maggie. "I'm not saying that you have to get used to me, but at least make it seem that your not in a bad mood, when we're in front of Malcolm. I think it would be the best for everyone."

"Okay." She replied simply, and I walked over to the couch. Ezra placed Malcolm on the floor, and Maggie left straight away with Malcolm trailing behind. I got up, as Ezra was shutting and locking the door. He turned around, and picked me up by the legs. I held my legs firmly around his waist. We started passionately kissing, and then he pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded my head. He started kissing my neck, and we made our way into the bathroom. I breathed in his scent, and hugged him even more, and there was barely any room between us. "I think we need to take our clothes off, first." I nodded, and jumped out of his grasp, I quickly got out of my clothes, and threw them into a pile onto the floor. As, I was unclasping my bra Ezra spun me around and started placing soft kisses from my neck down to my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore. I unclasped my bra, and slid off my pants. I jumped into his arms, and slid his boxers off by using his legs. He got in the shower with me clinging to him, while kissing; sucking and nibbling his neck he turned the water on. I stopped kissing his neck when I knew it would leave a mark. Before I could, he crashed our lips together, and...

…

Hanna POV

I woke up in my bed. How the hell did I get here? All I remember is being in the lecture theater, sitting on Caleb's lap.

"Caleb." I shouted, and seconds later he was by my side.

"Is everything alright, are you feeling sick?" I cut him off with a quick kiss to stop him from rambling on. "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." I gave him another chaste kiss, and signaled for him to climb into the bed. He climbed under the covers, and put his arms around my waist. I felt like putty.

"How did I get here?" Caleb chuckled, and I turned to face him. "I remember sitting in the lecture theatre on your lap." He kissed me on the forehead.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked me, and I shook my head. "Well you fell asleep on my lap, and I carried you to the car, and then I put you into bed, and you've been sleeping since." I kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you. Is my cheek getting better? I haven't wanted to bring it up." I looked down at our hands, which were entwined. I thought back to that day, and shook my head.

"It's getting there. Are you sure you don't want to get a restraining order."

"I want one when we're settled. When we've had our baby, and when we're married." I smiled, and looked down at our hands again. I felt Caleb's warm lips on my forehead.

"I love you so much, and you're being amazing." I kissed him on the lips once more, and moved closer to him. His strong warm arms engulfed me, and my head moved to his chest. I used my fingers to draw circles on his loose shirt.

"I love you, and you've been amazing to me." I let a tear fall, and annoyingly it didn't go unnoticed. Caleb wiped it away with a kiss.

"Why are you crying."

"Because you had to go through with all of this, and I didn't even ask you too. And you're one of the only people in my life who hasn't left me." He laid on his back; I was laying on top of him.

"You're the only person who hasn't left me, and I can't even thank you for it." He whispered.

"You already have." I kissed him chastely, and felt him slip his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away to take his shirt off, and I threw it somewhere in the room. He rolled over, and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure?" I giggled.

"I'm already pregnant, can't get any more pregnant." We both chuckled, and started kissing again, but I pulled away. "Wait, can you." Caleb shook his head, while smiling, and we returned to kissing. My dress was whipped off, and soon was the rest of our clothes. He started kissing my neck, and I moaned. I put my hands in his hair, and his traveled down to my baby bump. Our lips met each others again, and we couldn't be closer.

I woke up in Caleb's arms, I was lying on top of him, and my legs were tangled with his. I smiled and rolled off him. I grabbed his shirt and my pants, and put them on. I decided to leave him there, sleeping peacefully. I got my school bag, and started doing my homework on the kitchen counter. What the hell is Pie? God, I hate math. I shoved it to the side, and started doing my History. I copied some random stuff from the Internet – that was supposed to get you a B – and did that with my maths and other stuff. After about an hour I had done all my homework, so I got myself some cake. I started looking on my laptop for dresses. I had a sudden distaste of three of the dresses I had chosen. I saw a big puffy one – like Cinderella's but it wasn't blue – it was strapless and had embroidered sequins on the bottom so it looked like it was shining. That was my dress. I had to have it, but I would have to wait for it. I bookmarked the page, and smiled triumphantly.

My mind flicked to the guest list, then my Mum and how she doesn't even know about the wedding. I haven't even seen her for about two weeks. Ugh, I need to see her. I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hey Mum." I said once she answered.

"Hey sweetie, how's everything going?" She said, I could hear her smiling – if that was possible.

"Everything's going great. How are you and Ted?"

"We're good, I miss you though."

"I know, I miss you too. These past two weeks have been absolutely crazy for me and the girls."

"Would you and Caleb like to go out for dinner soon, and we can catch up."

"I'd love too, I've I mean Caleb and me got some pretty big news to tell you. So what about tomorrow at six-ish. "

"Perfect, and I can't wait to here your news."

"Yeah, there's some other news as well. Oh, and I can't eat salad."

"Alright, and Hanna, I'm not sure if I should say this on the phone, but. Are you okay from what happened in the locker room."

"I'm getting there, Caleb's been really good about it. So have the girls."

"And."

"And what."

"Hanna. There's something else wrong, now tell me."

"Fine, it's just I'm scared its going to happen again."

"Does Caleb know that."

"Yeah, Aria made me tell him everything, and I'm kind of thankful she did tell me to do it."

"Is it happening again?" What. The. Hell. How could she know about –A. I told her everything was fine.

"What's happening again?" I tried to sound nonchalant but miserably failed.

"Nightmares."

"Oh, yeah. But I'm getting them under control, Caleb's been really great about it."

"Well, I'll let you get back to him. I love you Han."

"Love you too, Mum. Bye." I hung up the phone, and looked out the window. I thought I saw something or someone in black, but I shook the thought out of my head. I walked back to our room, where Caleb was stirring in his sleep. I sat down next to him, and decided to wake him. I woke him with a kiss, and could feel him kissing back. I pulled away and kissed him on the nose. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

**So, in like the next few chapters there is going to be loads of drama. Start Guessing, or not. Ha ha. Liked it, loved it, hated it.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Hello beautiful." He said, and I blushed.

"We're going over to my Mum's tomorrow at around six. Is that okay, or do you have plans?"

"My plans are to have dinner with my fiancée, and her mother. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I just did my homework. When are we going to use Pie in real life." Caleb laughed, and I playfully shoved him by the shoulder.

"We aren't. They should teach us about stalkers." Caleb joked.

"That would be very useful." I poked his side, and he poked mine. I giggled and gave him a kiss on the nose. "But then we'd probably die."

"I think we would."

"Why did this ever have to happen?"

"What do you mean by this?"

"Alison." I gulped. "If I had never met her, I wouldn't be in this mess. And, I would still be fat, and have no friends. And the only friend I would have wouldn't be my friend at all. She would be a mass stalker." I wiped stray tears from my face.

"Hey, it's okay." Caleb whispered in my ear, as he pulled me in for a hug.

"No it's not. Because if I never met Alison, you wouldn't be put in this situation. I just feel really bad for putting you in it."

"What if I said I wanted to be in it?"

"Then you have no idea how much I love Caleb Rivers." I swallowed a huge lump forming in my throat.

…

Spencer Pov

I woke up, and ran to the bathroom. Heaving everything out of my stomach into the toilet bowl. This was the downside of being pregnant. You get sick, and its so painful. I finished vomiting up what seemed like everything in my body. I washed my face, flushed the toilet, and washed my hands. I opened the door, and Toby was just about to enter.

"You're awake." I said, walking back to the couch with him.

"You're beautiful." He replied, - I was blushing, badly - and he kissed my forehead. He pulled me onto his lap, when he sat on the couch. I turned so I could face him.

"Shut up."

"Then why are you blushing." I shrugged, and then he chuckled. I placed his hand on my stomach, and placed my hands on his abs. "I love you."

"I love you." I placed my forehead on his, and kissed him on the nose. "What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Apparently there's a marathon of How I met your mother, building up to the season finale. I think."

"Well have a good day watching them."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Hit Noel with a hockey stick."

"Spencer."

"What I won't be doing that for about a month. He's been suspended."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know you don't. That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Stay here with me."

"Toby, you know I want to, but I can't." He started kissing my neck. "Toby, you know if you do this, I won't be able to go to school."

"Fine. Go and get dressed." He said with a smile, and I kissed him on the nose. I went up and got dressed in a small dress that Hanna chose out for me. I put my make up on, and did the rest of my morning routine. I had some cereal, brushed my teeth, got my bag ready, and returned to Toby. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look kinda good yourself." He was wearing the plaid pajama trousers I'd always loved, and nothing else. I gave him quick kiss.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, try not to get into trouble. And stay away from Mona."

"She's in most of my classes, not much I can do."

"She's that smart."

"Annoyingly."

"Just beat her ass if she faces you in a quiz."

"You know it."

"I got to go." Standing up and grabbing the car keys. I got my car fixed, thanks to Jason, who came by yesterday, kind of late at night.

"Bye, babe. Love you. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try. Love you too." I walked out of Toby's… Our apartment, and walked to our car. I saw Wren talking to Mona on a park bench. She looked super pissed. I got in my car before they saw me. I locked my car doors, and drove off. I got to school where Emily, Caleb and Hanna talking on the bench we were at yesterday.

"Hey Spence." They all greeted.

"Hey, what's new?" I said, sitting down.

"Caleb and me are going to our Mum's tonight." Hanna said, looking less tired.

"That's good, are you going to ask her to walk you down the aisle?" I asked.

"I didn't even think of that."

"So will you." Caleb asked. Hanna nodded her head.

"Hey." Aria said coming to join us.

"Hey." We all said back.

"How's Ezra?" Emily asked.

"He's good, but Maggie is being more annoying than ever."

"Why's that?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. I opened the door yesterday, and she literally just shoved me out the way."

"Did Malcolm see?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, because he just stared at her, literally."

"Maybe he likes you more than Maggie." Caleb said.

"Really, cause I don't think you could like your step mum more than your actual mum."

"She slapped him in the face." Hanna said.

"And dislocated his shoulder." Emily countered.

"I'm guessing he's not the biggest fan." I said, and Aria nodded, and spoke up.

"The thing is what's he going t be like when Ezra and I have the twins."

"Well you're going to find that our aren't you." Caleb said.

"Yeah I am." The bell rung, and I had no idea what I had next. "What do have, I've forgotten."

"History." Aria said. I walked to history with the girls, while Caleb walked in the other direction. "With Meredith." We entered the classroom, and slumped in the chairs. Miss Montgomery walked in.

"Alright, your History teacher has quit, and wants out now. So I'm staying here, until your sub comes." She said, and sat down. "Talk if you want, but not too loud." I walked over to where Hanna and Aria sat. Emily was walking over there too.

"Who do you think the sub is?" Emily asked, and we all shrugged.

"Pray to god, it's not Ezra." Aria said.

"He doesn't even teach History." Hanna said.

"He would've texted you first, you have nothing to worry about." I said, patting her on the back.

"Mum." Aria called, and Ella came over.

"Yeah, honey." She said.

"Why'd she quit, she just got the job like eight months ago."

"She didn't quit, she was fired."

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"They did further investigation of the fire, and turns out she was the one who set the fire."

"Really." The four of us said, and Ella nodded her head. She walked away, and we returned to our conversation. "So, why do you think she did it?" Hanna asked.

"Uh, I'm the new sub for today." A familiar voice I knew too well said. She wasn't safe. She shouldn't be here. She murdered my best friend.

"Hello Melissa, I didn't know you were a teacher." Ella said.

"I'm not. This is working toward my college degree, Jason helped me." Melissa replied, sounding sweet.

"Well, Class. Back to your normal seats. This is Miss Hastings, she'll be taking over your class until we find a new replacement." We moved back to our normal seats, and the murderer introduced herself.

"Alright, I'm Miss Hastings. Spencer's sister, and I'll be covering for your class." She said.

"Ugh, Mel… Miss. I need to go pee."

"Be back soon." I left the room, and planned to go to Jason. I walked to his classroom. I entered, and not being bothered to knock. He didn't even have any meetings this morning.

"What the fuck Jason." I screamed after I slammed the door. He stood up, with confused eyes.

"What the hell, Spence. You can't scream at me I'm a teacher." Jason said with caution.

"And my brother." I said, annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Why did you get Melissa to cover my history class?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wait! You mean you didn't even recommend Melissa."

"No you hate her. Plus I like you more than her. Melissa's a bitch."

"Then why is she a sub? She's not even safe. She murdered Ali." I blurted out, and Jason looked sad, but yet relieved, but also like we're in danger.

**Uh-Oh. What is going to happen. BTW's sorry for last chapters cheesiness, I fixed it, I couldn't bear it. LOL. So what did you guys think of this chapter, was it good. Or bad. Ugh. Follow my Tumblr: Imclumsyasfuck**

**Bye dolls**


	38. Chapter 38

"How do you know?"

"She admitted it, I've got a witness. Toby saw what happened."

"I'll take your class. Don't be under too much stress, okay. I'm not sure it's good." We started walking to my History Class, were we burst through the doors. "Melissa." Melissa's eyes went wide, and her mouth formed 'O'.

"Jason." She squeaked, and the whole class looked at the commotion.

"Uh, can you give me a reason why you signed up for a teaching job here?"

"You recommended me, silly."

"No I didn't. You're getting out of this classroom, and you're going back to Philly." Melissa packed up her bag, and stormed out. Jason followed, and I went after him. "You alright, Spence."

"I'm fine. Thanks, I can't be around her anymore. I'm sorry I blurted out, I should've taken it more into consideration."

"No, it's fine. I need to report her to Wilden."

"No, not Wilden. Pam."

"Emily's mum works at the precinct." I nodded my head. "Stay safe, Spence." He kissed me on the forehead, and walked out the class. The class yet again was filled with noise, and I made my way up to the girls.

"I told him, I had to." I said, as I sat down.

"Which secret?" Aria asked.

"Ali."

"Which one about Ali?" Emily asked.

"Who murdered her?"

"Spencer, you had too. We don't blame you." Hanna said, and rubbed my arm.

"I know, should I have told him though?"

"He's Jason, he's practically harmless." Aria said. The bell rung, and I hopped off the seat to get my bag. Everyone rushed out the class, and we walked to Math. Everyone was staring at us. What. The. Hell. I couldn't be bothered to care. I walked into Math, and sat down next to Andrew. He was looking at me as well.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked him, looking at him.

"Can Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin please report to Mr. Tamborelli's office?" The announcer announced. I picked up my bag, and met the girls in the hallway, and we started walking slowly towards Tamborelli's office.

"Do any of you know what this is about?" I asked. They all shook their heads. We stayed silent, obviously all wondering about what this could be about. We entered the office with permission from the assistant.

"Hello girls."

"Why are we in here?" Emily said bitterly. She hated Tamborelli ever since Truth-Up day. We all agreed this school wasn't safe. Someone being near-raped; punched in the stomach, while pregnant and a stalker being let back into the school isn't what I call safe.

"I think you need to sit down for this."

"Okay." Aria said, and we all sat down.

"They found a suspect for Alison Dilaurentis' murder." We all tried to look shocked, and we think we did a pretty good job. "I'm very sorry Miss, Hastings, but it's your sister." I started to fake cry, and the girls caught on. They fake comforted me. "The police would like you to come down for questioning. Miss Marin, you can go back and tell Mr. Rivers but you can decide if you want him to come. But don't think it's highly recommendable." We all nodded our heads, and got up. "There's a squad car in the parking lot when you're ready to go." We left the office, and once I was out of sight. I wiped away my tears. News gets around fast.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. We walked to Caleb's math class, and Hanna knocked on the door. She opened it.

"Uh, can I speak to Caleb please?" She asked.

"Yes, will he be back?" The teacher said, and Hanna nodded. Caleb got up out of his seat, and walked to the door. He shut it behind him.

"Is this about why everyone keeps staring at me? Because I don't know why they're staring at me." Caleb asked.

"Yes, and they keep staring at us too." Aria said.

"Then tell me."

"Spence told Jason about Melissa killing Ali, then I think Jason went to the police, and now me and the girls have to go down there, again. Which I really don't want to." Hanna whispered.

"Are you going to come back after or…?"

"I don't know, I'll text you or call you when we get the phone call. If we get the phone call. There's a good chance I'll head home, though."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." She gave Caleb a kiss, and then waved bye. We then walked off to the car park.

"Mum why are you here." Emily asked, as we approached the squad car.

"They said I could pick you up." We all nodded, and squished into the back together. Put the seatbelts on and started driving to the precinct. I got my phone out of my bag, and texted Toby, Aria did the same with Ezra, and Emily with Maya.

**Going down to the police station. Melissa's a suspect in the Alison murder case. They're probably going to take our phones, so I'll call you if we get the phone call. I love you –Spencer**

**If you need me just call if you can. Good Luck, I'm sorry about your sister. I love you. – Toby.** Thank god he played along with it, if they did check my phone, they wouldn't suspect a thing. The car stopped, and we got out. Wilden was there waiting for us. Ugh. He's going to blame us. Why did it have to be him of all people?

"Hello girls. If you'd like to follow me. But I think you know your own way." He said once we reached him. I wanted to stomp on his foot. We followed him to the interrogation room, gave him our phones and stayed there. In silent. It was best, we knew that. We all knew what we would say. We've been through this too many times not too. He put handcuffs on each and every one of us. It was bad that we were being kept in a metal box, and they think we can escape.

"Hanna. Come on." Wilden said gruffly, as he opened the door. She got up, her hand on her baby bump.

Hanna Pov

I was called out, so I stood up. My hand on my baby bump, and I followed Wilden to the room next to it.

"Nothing to be afraid of, Hanna. Just some simple questions." He said. He was probably going to blame me. He hated me. I hated him. It's the way it worked. I nodded my head weakly; hopefully he doesn't know I already knew. "Do you know who gave the tip about Melissa?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." I croaked.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Do you know anything about the night Alison Dilaurentis went missing?"

"I've told you everything I know. I was Alison's best friend, I want to know who killed her, so the search can finish." I knew Alison wasn't really my friend, but I had to act like it was.

"Do you know why Melissa would've wanted to kill Alison?" Yes, I did know. Should I say it.

"No, I don't. She was just Spencer's sister. They said hi to each other, but that was it."

"Do you think Melissa could've killed Alison Dilaurentis?" Yes.

"I don't know. I only knew her as Spencer's sister. They don't get along. I don't know her."

"Do you know who Alison was with that night?"

"No, we were all in Spencer's barn, we don't know who she saw."

"Last question, Hanna. Where is my car?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." It's in the lake where me and Aria pushed it into a like a month or so ago.

"Where's my car, Hanna. You damn well know what I'm talking about."

"I wouldn't steal your car." Yes I would. Because I did. It's in the lake.

"Fine, but the investigation for Alison Dilaurentis is still going on." Wilden escorted me into the room, and brought a phone in, and twenty p. "Call someone. Don't take too long." He snarled. "Aria." She left the room. I put the twenty p in the slot, and dialed Caleb's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Is this Hanna?" He asked, and it felt so good to hear his voice. Even if I heard it thirty minutes ago.

"Yeah it's me." I sighed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Its fine, I just want you to know that I'm not going to go back to school. Girls aren't probably either. I just can't deal with the stares."

"It fine, princess. Do you want me to meet you at the station?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah. I love you babe."

"I love you too, bye." I hung up, and bent forward on the steel table.

Aria Pov

I was called in by Wilden. I stood up, and followed him to the other room, which looked depressing. Very depressing.

"So, Aria. Why are you looking so scared?" His voice bounced off the walls.

"I'm not."

"Alright, whatever you say. Do you know who told us Melissa killed Alison?" I flinched. "Why did you flinch?"

"Because it's finally over. I've been wanting closure, but that hasn't been happening."

"You didn't answer my question?"

"What was it?"

"Do you know who brought Melissa in?"

"No, why would I. I was at school, being taught."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"About what?"

"About the night Alison Dilaurentis was murdered." He shouted, and I flinched once again.

"I have told you everything I god damn know about that night. I want to solve the murder as much as you do." I shouted back.

"You seem too desperate."

"She was my best friend, and on the night we were supposed to have fun she was murdered."

"Why would Melissa kill Alison?"

"I don't know, as far as I knew they were just acquaintances."

"Do you think Melissa could've killed Alison?"

"I don't know. All she was to me was Spencer's older sister."

"Did she have any motives?"

"I don't know. As I said I only knew Melissa as Spencer's sister, and that when she was around us, she seemed nice." But now I know that's not the case. Melissa's and evil bitch who murdered my 'best' friend.

"Where is my car?"

"What car, I saw you driving it the other day."

"Save the act, Montgomery."

"I didn't steal your car, I have too much going on at the moment."

"What would that be?"

"I think you've already heard? News around here spreads fast. Of all people I would know."

"I have already heard, but I want you to admit it?"

"Fine. I'm pregnant. There, I've admitted it. Now let me go, I've answered the questions." Wilden motioned for me to stand. He dragged me out by the handcuffs, and practically threw me into the room. He tossed twenty p on the table. I sat down.

"Emily." Wilden said, and she stood up. I put the twenty p into the slot, and held the phone up to my ear.

"Ezra." I croaked, and a few tears slid down my cheeks.

"Hey, Aria. Do you want me to come down?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. Hang in there."

"I will. I love you."

"Bye sweetie. I love you too." I put the phone back on the hook, and shoved it into the middle of the table.

Emily Pov

I followed him into a room. The one next to where we were practically being held hostage. To make it worse we had handcuffs on. Why would we have handcuffs on? We didn't do anything wrong. That they know of in the least. I sat down on the chair. He didn't bother to take a seat he stood there, leaning on the wall, like he was mocking me.

"Do you know who gave the tip about Melissa?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How would I know? I was in school, so the person couldn't have told me unless I have mental telepathy, which I don't." I said.

"Hold your temper, Emily. I'm only trying to figure out who killed your best friend."

"I want to know as much as you do, and probably even more."

"Then do you know anything else about that night?"

"I've told them and you everything. EVERYTHING. She was my friend, and I want this all to be over."

"Do you think Melissa could've killed Alison Dilaurentis?"

"I don't even know who Melissa is. She is Spencer's sister. I'm not expected to know anything else."

"Does she have motives?"

"I said I don't know her. If she had motives I sure as hell don't know about them."

"So what you're saying is that Melissa killed Alison Dilaurentis."

"I never said that. I said I don't know her."

"Get up!" I got up, and he pushed me out of the box, and into another box. He threw twenty p on the table.

"Spencer. Get up." He growled.

"That's what I'm doing, if you would give me a chance to." Spencer shot back. She was pushed out by Wilden's hand forcing her neck to move, and the sound of two metal doors slamming made echoes through the wall. I slipped the coin into the old machine, which could be broken by throwing it on the floor. I put the receiver up to my ear once I dialed Maya's number.

"Ellie, its Emily." I said, and Maya sighed a sigh of relief. I had to call her Ellie, because I don't know if they were listening in.

"Oh thank god. Are you doing okay?"

"We're doing the best we can."

"Okay do you want me to meet you up there?"

"Yeah, but first get Toby, and drive here. Spencer will need him."

"Okay why will Spencer need him?"

"I have a feeling he's going to be most rough on her. Call Toby now, and say wait outside the loft. Come pick him up in my car, and then come back to the station. Wear a hoodie, and come in. Got it Ellie."

"Got it. Emily, I love you."

"I love you…" The phone call was cut off, and like Aria I pushed it into the middle of the table. I could hear the muffled shouts from the neighboured room.

**Review Please. Check out my new EZRIA STORY All I want is you. So, yeah. Anyone watch the HIMYM episode. We know who the mother is. Finally. **

**Bye Dolls**


	39. Chapter 39

**Spencer Pov **

I was forced out of the room by his rough hands on my neck. It wasn't like he was going to strangle me, I had a feeling he wanted too. He was going to be tough on me, I knew it. I could sense that he thought he could break me, but there was no way in hell I would be losing to Detective Wilden.

"So, Spencer Hasting's sister is a suspect for her best friend's murder. How do you feel about that Spencer?" I had to play it angry, sad or in denial. I chose angry.

"Cut to the real questions." I said, raising my voice.

"I am giving you questions whether you like it or not?" He shouted at me. "So answer the question."

"I feel numb about it."

"Do you know who brought us that tip, Spencer?"

"If I did, I would be thanking them as soon as I got out of this hell."

"Why would you be thanking them? For covering up something you did, covering up for you. Because I don't think a normal person would be happy if their sister got locked up for being a murderer." He shouted at me. He placed his hands, on the cold metal of the table.

"I did not kill Alison. I have told you that before. Endless times before." I shouted back, I wasn't playing angry, I was angry. "And you still didn't fuckin believe me. I was a person of interest in my own best friend's murder case. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Then why would you be thanking them?" I stood up my chair falling from so much force. "Sit down."

"I believe you wanted me to answer your questions."

"I do, just sit down."

"I can't because of the damn handcuffs you have on me. They shouldn't even be on me. We didn't kill Ali. We shouldn't be in this tank, we should be out there, where you would normally question people."

"Answer the damn question."

"Because for once in my life something would finally be over."

"What happened on the night of Alison Dilaurentis murder?"

"I've told you everything, we all have. We don't know anything, you should be the people trying to solve her murder."

"We've been trying for the past two years."

"And how many false suspects have you had. You've had loads, you've had Toby, you've had me, let's see who else, shall we..." It was a shouting match. It was now no longer about who killed Ali, it was about who would win. Win what. I don't know. Maybe the pride of winning something, he thinks he'll win. But Hastings never lose. "Oh wait, I can't say, there's too many."

"What happened on that night?"

"Look at your god damn files if you want to know what happened. Because it's all there in your god damn files."

"Do you think Melissa had a reason to murder your best friend, murder one of the town's most innocent people." I scoffed inside of my head. Alison was anything but innocent. She was Alison. Just a bitch who should rot in hell, for all I care.

"She seemed nice around Alison, like there was nothing going on."

"What do you mean like?"

"Do you remember that note Ian wrote on his deathbed? He wrote, Ali gave me an ultimatum. Alison was dating Ian the same time Melissa was. That's the only proof I god damn have."

"Does she have the strength to murder someone?"

"How was Alison murdered, because I don't know?"

"You do know."

"I don't. Tell me. I won't rip your head off."

"She was beaten in the head with a hockey stick, to this day we haven't found it. She was then buried alive, and that's all we know of the story. Do you know anything more?"

"If I did, I would've told you."

"Answer the question, Spencer. Or you and your friends won't be going anywhere."

"She does have the strength, but I don't know if she has the guts."

"Are you saying that your sister murdered Alison Dilaurentis?"

"I'm saying she could've killed Alison. Half of the people in this town didn't like her."

"Why, we could have more suspects."

"Because Alison was a bully."

"What are you saying Spencer?"

"That Melissa could've killed Alison."

"What about the people who she bullied."

"They wouldn't have the guts." Wilden smiled, or perhaps more of a grimace.

"I've got a job for you Spencer."

"What kind?"

"If you can crack Melissa into admitting she murdered Alison Dilaurentis."

"You're on, but I get an answer for myself." I cut him off.

"Shoot."

"Did you know Alison Dilaurentis was pregnant that summer?"

"Yes. Now I will bring Melissa in here, you will talk. You will say the speakers are disabled. Your conversation will be heard were the girls are staying, and the main room. Everyone will hear it. If you manage to crack her, I'll give you a thousand."

"Each, one for every girl. Because of the pain this had caused us four."

"You've got yourself a deal. I'll bring the phone in here." We shared a handshake, and he left to get the phone. He tossed twenty p on the table. I dialed Toby's mobile, and he answered straight away.

"It's me." I said.

"Hey are you okay. Maya just picked me up, and we're driving to the police station."

"I'm okay. Listen we'll be some time. Tell Caleb and Ezra that because I have to try and crack Melissa."

"Okay. Good luck."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Spencer." The phone line went dead, and Wilden walked out the room with it. He came in with Melissa. She was being forced to come in by her handcuffs.

"Everyone can hear you. I'll be outside this room. Scream if you need me. Take as much time as you need, we've got all day. Just remember this will all be over." Wilden whispered in my ear, and I nodded. I swallowed.

"Hi, Spencer." Melissa croaked. It looked like she had been crying, her eyes are red and puffy, and her hair a mess.

"Hi." I replied trying not to get to the point too quickly.

"Is the baby alright?"

"You don't give a single shit about my baby Melissa. Like I didn't about yours. It works that way. It always has." I moaned, unenthusiastically.

"Then why are we in here?"

"I think you god damn well know. The speakers are disabled; please just give me one answer. One very important answer. No one will hear you. I promise." I said.

"Alright, bitch. Tell me what you want to know. There's a damn lot of information you don't know." I smirked at her, there's quite a lot actually that I know.

"How did Alison Dilaurentis die?"

"No idea."

"How did she die, Melissa? I know you know."

"Of course I do, but I'm not giving up that easily."

"Did you know Ian and Ali were in love or in a relationship, in the least?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you know. It said it on the note you and Wren found with his body. The day before your real miscarriage. Because we all know you faked it, pretended you had a kid, because why did you fake the pregnancy. To stop more disappointment coming towards you from Mum and Dad. I mean you already killed a person." Melissa fake yawned, there was silence. "You know."

"The whole truths in front of you sweetie." There was a pause. A long one. "I did read it, but I already knew."

"How?"

"Ian broke it off with me. He said there was another girl. He left. I decided to do some investigating, and I found out it was Ali."

"Did you get annoyed at Ali on that night?"

"No."

"The speakers are off. Admit what you did, and then I'll protect you from the cops." Melissa chuckled evilly, and her eyes darkened to a shade I've never seen before.

"You would do that?" I nodded.

"We're sisters. I'm sure you would do the same." I doubt it.

"Do you know what she was killed with?"

"A shovel."

"Do you know who killed her?" I needed to make the cops think I didn't know.

"I don't know."

"Then while we're here can you apologize. It's over Mel, once you've done this, it will all be over, and you won't have to live with the guilt, and I will protect. Apologize, and it will be over. It almost is over."

"For what Spencer." She screamed at me. I stood up.

"You know what?" I screamed back.

"What for being the better child."

"That isn't it. I don't give two shits if Mum and Dad preferred you more. I really don't care about the evil sister relationship we have either. Just spit it out Melissa, and it will all be over."

"What for, sweetie. Think really hard. For calling you a slut, I thought we were over it, for killing Alison, no one really mattered." She just admitted it, and realized what she had done. She reached in her pants, and took something out… a gun. Really, they didn't even check her for weapons. Stupid cops. She twirled the gun in her hands.

"Melissa. Put the gun down. I've got this." I said the last part for the people listening. I knew they would be crying. But I would be safe I knew that. "Put the fucking gun down, Melissa." I screamed, and she aimed it at...

**I'm so mean, aren't I. Yes I am. What do you guys think will happen next. Review Please. **

**Bye Dolls**


	40. Chapter 40

"Melissa. Put the gun down. I've got this." I said the last part for the people listening. I knew they would be crying. But I would be safe I knew that. "Put the fucking gun down, Melissa." I screamed, and she aimed it at her head. Oh, thank god. She didn't aim it at me. A gun shot rang out through the air, and she fell down to the ground. I was silent for a few moments. I was in shock. I vomited next to me, at the sight of blood pooling out of my sisters head. I wiped the vomit away, and looked everywhere else but her. "Oh god. We. Are. So. Fucked. Aren't we." I said, while sitting on the table, minding my little pool of vomit, and the pool of blood flowing steadily from Melissa's head. "You know you can come in. Someone just shot themselves in here. She just admitted like the biggest murder investigation of Rosewood, and she just committed suicide here. I don't fancy looking at a dead body, and blood pooling out of it. Because it's not nice, and I don't want to puke again. So let me out, please." I singsong, and the cops entered. Wilden came in.

"Well done, Spencer. Let's take you back to the girls." He took me by the handcuffs, and led me into the room, where the girls had tear stained faces. They all rushed up to hug me. We all cried into each other's shoulders. We pulled away a few minutes later. We wiped away our tears, and all had smiles on our faces. "Come with me, you'll get your reward Spencer."

"What's he talking about?" Hanna asked, as we followed him.

"He asked me if I could crack Melissa. I asked for a reward. Thousand each or no deal. He said deal." We all nodded our head, and followed him to his desk. He gave us a cheque each of a thousand dollars, and unlocked the handcuffs on each of us.

General Pov –Girls in the interrogation room

Aria, Emily and Hanna heard the whole conversation, and the silence in the air was almost hurting their ears. They had to hear Spencer speak. She had to live. It wouldn't be the same.

"Melissa put the gun down. I've got this." They all knew the 'I've got this' was for them. They started crying. It was almost a secret message. Telling people not to go into that room, and that Spencer had it under control. "Put the fucking gun down Melissa." There was a gunshot, and they all started crying even more. The girls moved together, and formed a hug. Crying on each other's shoulders, they heard someone vomit, and they noticed Spencer's shocked and raspier than usual voice ringing through the room. "Oh god. We. Are. So. Fucked. Aren't we." They started crying again – out of happiness - and Spencer's voice once again ran through the circuit. "You know you can come in. Someone just shot themselves in here. She just admitted like the biggest murder investigation of Rosewood, and she just committed suicide here. I don't fancy looking at a dead body, and blood pooling out of it. Because it's not nice, and I don't want to puke again. So let me out, please." Spencer came into the room, and they started crying together, all out of relief. Out of relief that it was almost over. They wiped their tears away, and smiles were present on their faces.

"Come on. Follow me and you'll get your reward Spencer." Wilden said. Hanna asked what the reward was for, and Spencer explained, and the girls followed him to his desk. He handed them their thousand-dollar cheque and uncuffed the handcuffs around their hands. They were free to go when he said so, and the girls wandered back to their boyfriends, and girlfriend.

Toby Pov

I entered as soon, as what I assumed was Melissa and Spencer's conversation started. I was on my crutches, and Pam came up to me.

"Would you like my seat, Toby?"

"Thanks." I said, and sat down. The conversation was present in the precinct, and then Spencer screamed: Put the gun down. All of a sudden there was a gunshot, and I knew someone had been shot, I got up and was going to race to where the rooms where but Ezra and Caleb stopped me. Pam was holding Maya, and I collapsed in the chair, burying my face in my hands. "Oh god. We. Are. So. Fucked." Spencer said, and my head shot up instantly. I stood up. The whole police station was shocked, everyone was. It was dead silent, apart from the conversation the two sisters just had. "You know you can come in. Someone just shot themselves in here. She just admitted like the biggest murder investigation of Rosewood, and she just committed suicide here. I don't really fancy looking at a dead body, with blood pooling out of it. Because it's not nice, and I don't want to vomit again. So let me out please." Spencer singsong through the speaker. The room was silent, and then there were footsteps. We all looked up from looking at the floor. We saw the girls following Wilden. Tear-stained cheeks, and Wilden handed something to them all. Their handcuffs were taken off, and the girls all left Wilden writing something down. Spencer came running up to me, and slung her arms around my neck. I hugged her tightly back, as she cried into my shoulder.

"It's nearly all over." She whispered, and I kissed the top of her head. "And why aren't you in your wheelchair." I chuckled.

"I've got crutches, relax." I replied, and gave her another kiss on the head. "By the way, what did he give you guys?"

"Well, he said if I cracked Melissa, he would give me a thousand dollars. I said thousand for each of us four, because we've been waiting for this all to be over. We made a deal, and we all got a thousand, each."

"So, are _you_ okay?"

"Relieved, but also some guilt. I saw my sister kill herself, but I need to talk to these police people. They need to do better searches, she had a gun in her pants." Spencer said, and she shouted the last part so everyone would hear.

"I'm just glad I didn't lose you."

"I'm glad you didn't lose me too." I kissed her on the top of her head, and then Spencer snuggled into my chest.

Caleb Pov

Hanna ran up to me with a smile on her face, and she basically tackled me to the ground. Luckily, I didn't fall; I just had a tighter grasp on her. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and put her head on my chest.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back, and kissed the top of her head. "You alright in there?"

"Yeah, we all thought it was Spencer."

"I know, we did too. Toby tried to go in there, but we had to stop him." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and put our foreheads together. "What did Wilden give you?"

"A cheque for a thousand."

"How the hell did you get that?"

"Wilden gave Spencer a reward for cracking Melissa, but Spencer insisted we get a thousand each."

"They need to do better searches, she had a gun in her pants." Spencer shouted, and Hanna and I laughed a bit.

"Remember we've got that dinner at your Mum's." She nodded into my chest, and I kissed the top of her head.

Ezra Pov

Aria ran up to me wringing her wrists. I engulfed her in a bug bear hug, and she cried into my chest. I rocked her back and forth, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's almost over." She whimpered.

"I know, almost." I whispered, as she controlled her cries.

"They need to do better searches she had a gun in her pants." Spencer said loudly, and Aria giggled.

"I'm sorry." Aria said, and she looked up at me.

"I've already told you, you don't need to be."

"I know, but I just want you to know I am." I kissed her chastely, and when we pulled back she smiled.

Maya Pov

Emily came walking up to me, and I held out my arms for her. She fell into them, and I kissed the top of her head. I smoothed out her hair, as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Hey it's okay." I cooed.

"I know, it's just I'm so relieved." She replied, as she wiped away the tears running down her face. "We all got a thousand dollars. I just hope Spence will be okay."

"Me too, babe."

"They need to do better searches, she had a gun in her pants." Spencer half-shouted, and we both giggled.

Spencer Pov

I walked up to Wilden. He still owes me one answer. He looked up from a mound of paperwork on his desk.

"You still owe me one answer." I said, and he sipped some coffee from his mug.

"Alright, what's the question?" He replied, once he swallowed his coffee.

"Were you in Cape May with Cece Drake, Alison Dilaurentis and Melissa?"

"What summer?"

"The summer before she went missing."

"No."

"I saw the picture of you, Ali and Cece on the boat. Your arm was around Ali."

"Go on."

"Were you in a relationship with Ali that summer?"

"I met up with her, but Cece she thought we were just meeting up."

"Okay, that's all I need to know." I walked away, thinking hard. Did he just admit that he was with Ali that summer? Like involved with Ali that summer, in a certain way. I returned to sitting on Toby's lap. We still needed the all clear for us to go, so we were just bored. "Wilden basically admitted he met up with Ali in Cape May."

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked, and then I remembered he had no clue.

"Oh well, it all started with this person called the beach hottie, and then Cece told Emily, Ali was pregnant. We've been trying to find out who got Ali pregnant. I've had it pinned on Wilden. I think he just admitted it." I started biting my nails, and Toby smirked. "What."

"You always bite your nails, now. Look at them." I did, and I hid them. They were untidy. "But I still love you."

"That's nice to know." I gave him another peck on the lips.

"Alright, you're free to go. But ladies, do remember I'm still going to find out exactly what happened that summer."

"Thank god, we're free to go." Hanna moaned, and we all walked out of the police station. I saw Hanna and Emily talking – presumably about –A, because they were talking in whispers, and standing alone- so I dragged Aria with me.

"Wilden basically just admitted that he was seeing Ali that summer." I said, and their mouths fell agape.

"What." Hanna screamed.

"What so is Wilden the beach hottie?" Emily asked.

"Well it makes sense, doesn't it?" Aria said. Hanna's eyes grew wide. "What."

"Well when Em and I were at the hospital in the candy person outfit, we saw Jenna. She said she couldn't wait to go back to Cape May." Hanna said.

"But she didn't." I countered.

"Reference."

"You know that word." Aria blurted.

"I expanded my vocabulary over them five months remember." Hanna said, and smiled.

"Where does this put Jenna?" Emily asked.

"How old was Melissa." Aria said, as she registered something.

"23, I think." I replied.

"Same age as Cece. Emily talked to Cece, and Cece said Melissa took the picture. Melissa might've known she was pregnant." She mumbled. "What if it was Ian's baby?" Aria said, returning her voice back to normal.

"That would be a better reason than just Ian having a few make-out sessions with Ali." Hanna said.

"Wait. Remember when Ali was really angry at you." Emily said, directing the question at me. We nodded for her to go on. "Maybe she was angry because her boyfriend kissed you."

"That's an explanation." Aria said, and once again Hanna's eyes grew wide.

"What if he wasn't at Hilton Head?" I cut her off.

"We already know that."

"What if he was in Cape May?" Emily gasped.

"The party." She shouted.

"Which one?" Aria asked.

"The one where the girl fell down the stairs." Emily said.

"It was at the Kahn's Cabin. Ian was there, Ian would probably know Eric, and Eric knows Cece. Ian brought up a girl upstairs to a bedroom, and then she fell down the stairs." Hanna said.

"What if Ali pushed her down the stairs." I said.

"Because she was angry at the girl because she had Ian." Emily said.

"We know Ian's a player." Aria said.

"So what if he was dating Ali, and then did the girl, Ali pushed her down the stairs, and hid in a nearby bedroom while everything was dying down." Hanna said.

"Wilden knew she was pregnant though." I said.

"What if Ali had a fling in Cape May, while she was dating Ian. She got preggers by Ian, but she thought it was by Wilden." Hanna said.

"It would be reasonable." Emily said.

"There's only one way to find out." Aria said.

"No, we're not going in the morgue again, I don't want to see another dead person." Hanna said, and we smirked.

"No, we're going to have to ask Jason." Aria said. "He's the only one who knows the full extent to what happened."

"Probably, but he still wants to know some things." I said.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"He came to our loft, and I could sense it."

"Okay, so when shall we go?"

"I don't know, I'll ask him when he's free."

"Well, I think we better go back to our boyfriends." Hanna said, and realized her mistake. "And girlfriend."

"Better." Emily said, and Hanna playfully shoved her. We walked back.

"Bye." Aria and Ezra said, and walked off to Ezra's car.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Maya asked.

"Alison being pregnant right before she died." Emily whispered, and Maya's eyes grew wide.

"Just say she didn't sleep with a twenty four year old when she was like fifteen." Maya whispered.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Hanna said, and looked at her phone.

"Shit. We've got to go. Bye guys."

"Bye." Caleb said.

"Bye." We all called out.

"So shall we get to the car?" Emily said.

"Yeah, my leg is killing me." Toby said.

"Sorry." Em and I said sheepishly.

"It's fine." He kisses my nose, and I feel myself blushing. We got to the car, and I sat on Toby's lap. The car ride was silent. I guess we didn't know what to say. That my sister killed Alison Dilaurentis. How could you say sorry? I don't know who I feel sorrier about. Alison or Melissa. "Earth to Spencer." Toby says, and waves a hand in front of my face.

**A/N Was I too mean leaving last chapter as a cliff-hanger. I wanted to ask you guys something so here it is: When the girls have given birth do you want to see the first few months and Ezria's and Haleb's weddings. Because I've written 100 more pages, and i'm ahead, so i'm wondering. Review please.**

**Bye Dolls**


	41. Chapter 41

We got to the car, and I sat on Toby's lap. The car ride was silent. I guess we didn't know what to say. That my sister killed Alison Dilaurentis. How could you say sorry? I don't know who I feel sorrier about. Alison or Melissa. "Earth to Spencer." Toby said, and waves a hand in front of my face.

"What."

"You've been out of it for like two minutes." Maya said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I opened the car door, and slipped off Toby's lap. He got out, and I helped him stand up. "Thanks for the ride."

"Bye." Toby said.

"Bye." Maya and Emily said, and they drive off. Toby and I start walking back to the loft.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked me, once we were settled on the couch. I shrug, because to be honest, I don't know what I'm feeling.

"Why do you think she killed herself?" I said, my voice – probably - sounding weak. He pulls me closer to him, and he places me on his lap. He kisses me lightly on the forehead.

"Maybe it was too many secrets and lies, and then I guess she just snapped." He replied. I breathed in his scent, and pulled him closer to me. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"When did you become so smart?" I mumbled into his neck.

"I think you've rubbed off on me." He said, and pressed his lips to my head. There was a knock on the door, and I got up to open it. It was my Dad.

"Hi, would you like something to drink?" I asked my dad. He walks in, and slams the door after him. Toby, by now, was standing up, and beside of me.

"How could you?" He screams at me, and looks me in the eye. My face is the only part you can see, the rest of my body is hidden by Toby's. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" I say meekly.

"Make Melissa kill herself." He screams louder than before.

"I didn't make her. She chose to it herself. It's not my fault your only child is a maniac." I scream back at him.

"What do you mean only?" His voice softens, but he's still shouting.

"You disowned me a long time ago." I said, my voice full of hurt.

"When have I ever done that?"

"There's too many times. What about the time when you thought I killed my best friend, when you didn't believe me that Ian was dead, and when you couldn't even give me a second glance."

"Well, if you'd never befriended Alison, Melissa would not be dead, and it wouldn't be your fault."

"Mr. Hastings, I think it's time you leave." Toby said. My dad reluctantly leaves, and I fall onto the couch.

"It's all my fault, I'm the reason Melissa is dead." I mumble to myself, over and over again. I feel a warm arm wrap around my waist, but I still don't stop mumbling the words to myself.

"You did not cause this." Toby whispered in my ear, and I stopped mumbling, I broke down and cried. Toby rocked me back and forth, and pressed his lips on the top of my head. "You didn't cause this, Spencer." He whispered again.

"I saw her die in front of me, I saw the splatter of her blood on the wall, I heard the gunshot, and I was in that room with her, I was talking to her, and she finally snapped, because of me, in front of me."

"Hey, don't think like that. You did not cause this, and you didn't cause Melissa to kill herself. She did it all on her own. Please, Spencer. Don't think that." I just shrugged. "For me, would you do it for me?" I removed my head, from the place in his neck, and looked into his baby blues.

"I think I could do it for you." I said, my voice croaky from the tears I had shed. Toby gave me a small smile, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry, you missed your How I met your mother day."

"I would miss anything for you, and it wasn't the season finale. Just a normal episode." I smiled, and looked down. "Anyways, I think it will probably still be on."

"Then let's watch it." I gave him a peck on the cheek, and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. I turned the show on, and we snuggled on the sofa together.

Aria Pov

Ezra drove me or us back to our cozy little apartment. It was silent for the whole ride. I keep on thinking what if it was Spencer. What if Spencer was the one who was shot, not her sister? Ezra reached for my hand, and I placed mine into his. He squeezed it gently. We arrived at our apartment. We both got out of the car, and walked up to the apartment. I walked in, and collapsed on the sofa. I sighed, and Ezra sat down next to me. He sat me on his lap, and started massaging my shoulders. I leaned back in his arms, and played with my hands.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, and kissed my head in the softest manner.

"If Spencer was shot instead of Melissa."

"Don't think like that."

"I know, it just came into my head." He kissed the top of my head, and once again in the softest way possible.

"Anything else."

"That Melissa may have had another reason to kill Ali. That's what we were talking about. Ali was pregnant, and we thought it was Wilden, but now we think it was Ian."

"Why do you think it was Ian?"

"The evidence we've got fits it all together."

"Okay. Aria?"

"Mhm."

"I just want you to know that you shouldn't be going through any of this that any of you guys should."

"I know, I guess it's been going on for so long that I don't even know if I deserve it anymore." I snuggled into Ezra's chest, and he pulled me closer to him. "I don't even remember what it's like to not be scared of my phone.

Hanna Pov

We got home by four-ish. I spent most of the day locked in a metal room, feeling relieved that they had the killer in another room. I'm surprised that Melissa didn't answer anything else. Or admit to something else. I was staring at the TV pretending to be fixated by the flashing images. But, inside I wasn't paying attention. I was eating cake, to which I didn't know when I was taking bites.

"Hanna. Are you okay?" I brought back to reality when Caleb started shaking me, and half-shouted at me. I tore my eyes away from the screen, and looked at him.

"Yep." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking."

"About."

"Do I need to answer that?"

"No, but we're going to be late." I nodded my head, and got my phone from the table.

"Can you pull me up?" I whined, and I held out my arms. Caleb grasped both my hands, and pulled me up. "Thank you." I said, and kissed him. We made our way to the car in silence, and saw a person running wildly up the stairs in the process.

"How are you from today?"

"You've asked that a million times today."

"I know, but you're my pregnant fiancée who I care about very much, who spent most of her day in an interrogation room, and found out the killer of her best friend, which they've been trying to solve for two years."

"Well no need to worry." I winked, and got into car. He followed suit, and held my hand in his.

"I want too." I giggled, and we drove off to my Mum's house.

"You don't have too all the time."

"So, you're saying I should stop."

"No." I whined. "It's just I need to worry about you, sometimes."

"Why?"

"You know why, you were… you know. I can't let that happen to you, again."

"It won't, I promise." He took my hand up to his lips, and kissed it gently. I smiled, and soon we were at my Mum's house. I got out the car, and looked over to Caleb, he seemed to be nervous. I held his hand in mine, and pecked his cheek.

"Don't be nervous, if anything she'll cry out of pure happiness." I said, and we walked to the front door, where I let myself in with my key. "Mum, are you in the kitchen?" I called out, and she came walking out with a smile on, and greeted me with a hug. I let go of Caleb's hand, and hugged her back. She greeted Caleb with a hug, and we made our way into the kitchen.

"How are you guys? And what is your news?" Ashley basically squealed.

"Calm down, Mum." I said, Caleb and me chuckling.

"Okay, just tell me." A smile grew on my face, and I showed her my right hand, and she ran around the counter to engulf us both in a huge hug. We both hugged back, and soon pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, everything has been kind of mental lately, and we wanted to tell you in person." Caleb said, as we sat down on the bar stools, where we've sat so many times before.

"Like today, or." I cut her off.

"You heard?"

"News gets around fast here. You guys know that."

"We sure do." Caleb muttered.

"So, how much do you know?" I asked.

"That you four girls went down to the police station, Melissa admitted she killed Alison Dilaurentis. That's it, is there more."

"Loads." Caleb and I said together. She nodded for us to continue. "Basically the girls and I were called down to the station, again. Put in handcuffs and an interrogation room, god knows why. We went in one by one, to see Wilden, and answer the questions. He made a deal with Spencer, saying that if she could break her sister, she'd get a thousand dollars. In the end the deal was the four of us all got a thousand dollars."

"What happened with Melissa?" I squeezed Caleb's leg. Hoping that he would get the intention for him to relive the moment when I thought my best friend, no, my sister was dead.

"Spencer did break her, and she admitted to killing Alison. Wilden had all the speakers on, so we could hear their conversation. Spencer eased her in, and Melissa admitted it. There was silence, and Spencer screamed put the gun down. There was a shot fired, and Toby raced up, but Ezra and I stopped him. Then Spencer's voice came through the speakers. But, he still intends to find out what happened on that night." I shivered internally at the mention of _that night, _there were so many _that nights, _that no one wanted to remember. Ashley in the least was shocked, but also relief was on her face, at the thought of this being all over.

"So she shot herself in front of Spencer?" Ashley asked, and we nodded in response. She mouthed 'wow' to herself. "Anything else, because I'm presuming there's a lot."

"You bet there is." Caleb said.

"Go on."

"Where to start?" I said, jokingly. "Okay, so first of all. Uh, Toby was in a car accident."

"Is he okay?"

"He's got a broken leg, and a broken arm, but he got the cast off his arm last week." Caleb said.

"We're just easing you in, Mum." I said. "So, with Aria. She had a miscarriage, and then like a week later, he punched her in the stomach, and then we took her to the hospital, and turns out she's having twins." Ashley's face went from sadness to anger to happiness and confusion.

"Turns out she was having triplets, and then she lost one, which we thought then she was having one. Then when we took her to the hospital, and found out she was having twins." Caleb said, explaining. Ashley slowly nodded.

"But, you know, on the bright side. She got engaged as well."

"Who is her boyfriend, I've basically met everyone. I've met Toby, Maya, Samara, and of course Caleb. So who is her boyfriend?" Damn, I was not expecting this question from my Mum.

"Mr. Fitz." I said nonchalantly.

"How long?" Her mouth agape.

"Should I even say?" Caleb laughed.

"Yes."

"Just don't call the cops, because Aria will be pissed."

"I promise."

"The day before he started teaching. They were on and off though. But the sexual tension in the English room, you could cut it with a knife."

"Bet it was, so did they give anything away?"

"In the English room?" She nodded, and I laughed at the memory. "Yeah, the first day back he looked around, and he looked at Aria, he said Holy Crap to the whole class. They always looked at each other, and we had to kick her. The other time they were sharing their opinions about a book. But really, if you knew what was going on, you could see it was practically code for their relationship. And she called him Ezra one time, I had to bite my hand to stop from laughing."

**Six reviews for the next chapter?**

**Bye Dolls**


	42. Chapter 42

"When did you find out?"

"This always a fun story to tell, in my mind anyways. So before I got ran over by Mona, I saw them both in Ezra's car. Like eating each other's faces off." Caleb chuckled. "About I don't know, when I woke up, I told Aria. The she told us about them. We were her covers for after school, and weekends."

"Wait, so is that why you guys made comments, and kept looking at him, and laughing?" Caleb asked.

"You should hear some of Spencer's quotes. Part of me thinks this is really self-destructive behavior. Most of me just think it's really hot."

"That's so Spencer."

"So, I assume Aria was given a lecture by her." Ashley asked.

"Well, we all made fun of her that's for sure. Spencer at first was difficult but she accepted it." I said.

"So anything else?"

"Dad knows."

"How?"

"Kate." Caleb said with disgust, and I swear my mum muttered bitch under her breath.

"What did he do?"

"We got into a huge fight, and because Caleb's Mum came in when I said about the stalking, the body, the Sean thing, and everything else she heard it."

"Well, its best she knows."

"Awkward though." Caleb said.

"Oh, I thought it was just me who thought it was awkward." I sighed.

"You guys didn't think it wouldn't be awkward." Ashley snickered.

"No." Caleb and I said together.

"So what's been going on with you?" I asked.

"It's good, I found a note addressed to you underneath a plant, though. That got me wondering." She handed us the note, and I put it in my pocket.

"How's Ted?"

"He's fine, but I want to hear more about the wedding plans." Caleb and I laughed.

"We haven't really talked about it, yet." Caleb said. "Hanna's been doing searching though."

"Okay, I just picked my Top five for a couple things, we still need to go over things." I said.

"Alright." He kissed the top of my head.

"So how's the baby?" Ashley asked.

"I got the picture of the thing." I said, and I got it out of my back jean pocket.

"The picture of the thing, really, Han?" Caleb said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know what to call it."

"It's the ultrasound picture, Hanna." My mum said, I handed it to her, and she smiled, and I could see she was going to cry. "So, do you know the sex yet?"

"No, we want to wait." Caleb said, taking my hand and squeezing it. I smiled, and kissed his cheek. She handed the picture back.

"That's what I did." Ashley said, and the doorbell chimed. "I got Chinese food." She said, entering back into the kitchen. We sat down at the table, and started eating. I could feel my Mum's eyes on me. I looked up, and saw Caleb was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked. What the hell is going on, I thought.

"You're eating so much. So fast." Ashley said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I said, and we went back to eating the food. We were all done within five minutes.

"So who punched Aria?" My mum asked, once we put the dishes away.

"Noel." Caleb said.

"I thought he liked her though."

"Yeah, but now he's really angry because the baby is Fitz's, and not his." I said.

"So what his punishment?"

"Suspended."

"Just suspended."

"Yep." Caleb said.

"Mona's back as well." I said, and my Mum almost choked on her water.

"What."

"She's back, and that was the reason Aria stormed out of class." Caleb said.

"So what actually happened that day, because I'm confused?" I asked.

"Well, Aria and I were walking to science, and we saw Mona, she said she was all better now, and then when we were in class, the teacher told Mona to sit next to Aria. So, Aria left after an argument with the teacher. Next thing I know, is that I hear a scream, I run outside, and I see Aria curled up into a little ball, crying while Noel was watching over her. I punched him in the face, and then hugged her. The girls came, and then we called Ezra, and then we took her to the hospital." Caleb said.

"Okay, I'm not confused now, but why is Mona back here. She shouldn't even be let outside."

"She keeps claiming that she's better now, and loads of crap." I said. "Anyways I need to go pee." I said, and walked up the stairs.

Caleb Pov

I could see that Ashley was waiting for Hanna to be out of ears reach to say something. Obviously, about the Sean Incident.

"So, how is she holding up?" Ashley asked.

"She's good, her nightmares are dialing down now, but she's still getting them. Her bruise on her cheek is getting better, she doesn't bring it up, she's only brought it up like twice, and is covering it with make-up. But, who can blame her." I replied.

"So, are you getting a restraining order, because I'm sure the Hastings's can do one for free?"

"She wants to wait until the baby is here, and we're married. Until we're settled." We heard Hanna coming down the stairs.

"Just keep her safe."

"Always." I said, and Hanna came into the kitchen, and sat down. We chatted for at least an hour more before Hanna started to get a bit tired, and we decided to leave. Ashley walked us to the door.

"I've got something to ask you before we go." Hanna said, and I knew what she was going to say. She was going to ask if she could walk her down the aisle.

"What is it?" Miss Marin asked her daughter, looking very curious.

"Could you walk me down the aisle?" Ashley basically jumped for joy, and pulled Hanna in for a huge hug. I smiled.

"I will, of course I will." Hanna pulled away from the hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Love you Mum."

"Love you too, Han. Bye Caleb." She pulled me on for a hug, and soon we pulled away.

"Bye Ashley." I said politely, while I grasped Hanna's hand.

"Bye guys." We walked away from the house to the car.

"So, you know we've got a lot to plan for about the wedding, and the baby, and on top of that Aria asked if I could plan hers as well." Hanna started rambling on, and I cut her off with a kiss.

"Okay, Hanna. Let's just take it slow. We need to think about the baby first, and then we can think about the weddings." I replied.

"I know, it's just I'm really excited to make a start."

Spencer Pov

"You know you don't have to go to school." Toby said, as I was eating my cereal on his lap.

"I know, but you know Rosewood. If they think that I'm not okay, they will pity me, and I don't want to be pitied." I replied.

"Take a mental health day, Spence. I'm sure they're all expecting you too." I got up from Toby's lap, and put my empty cereal bowl in the sink.

"Exactly. I'm doing the unexpected, and I don't want any more pity. I'm done with pity." I started packing my bags.

"Okay, I will let you go, but on one term."

"And what's that."

"To come home if you get any trouble." I sat down next to him, and kissed his cheek.

"I promise. I love you, have a good day."

"I love you too, and I should be the one saying have a good day. Bye." I left the loft, and ran down to my car, trying to ignore the looks from the strangers. I got in my car, and drove to school. I parked my car, and when I got out, tried to ignore the stares coming from everyone. Fucking everyone was staring at me. Just because my sister killed my best friend who shot herself in front of me, I don't really need any more stares. I walked quickly to my locker, and a note fell out. I stuffed it in my bag, because I didn't want to read it. It was either from A, or it would be saying you're sisters weird or that I killed Melissa and Ali, and I really didn't need any bullshit.

"Can everyone just stop staring at me?" I shouted, I was getting really pissed off.

"Hey Spence. How are you?" Hanna said glumly as she approached me with Caleb.

"I want to slam my head in a locker door." I replied. "You?"

"Just about the same. I'm sick of everyone staring at me like an animal, but it's not the first time."

"I know. I've already got a note, but I can't be bothered to read it." Emily walked out of the changing room, looking stressed as ever. "Hey Em. How are you holding up?"

"I feel like total bullshit. Everyone on the swim team is pitying me." Emily said, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"I'd of just pushed them in the pool." Caleb said.

"Trust me, I pushed a few people in."

"Once again stop staring at us." I shouted out to the hallway. Everyone looked away. "Rosewood really gets on my nerves."

"As always." Hanna said, as Aria walks out of her Mum's English classroom.

"Hey."

"Hey. I want to kill everyone this morning, seriously." Aria said

"Don't we all." Caleb said.

"Has anyone got a note?" I said.

"I haven't been to my locker yet." Aria said, and opened her locker, where a note fell out. "Great. Just great." She picked up the note, and stuffed it in her bag.

"I got one in my swim locker." Emily said.

"I did." Hanna said, and the bell rung. It was English. Emily, Aria and me walked into English and sat down. Everyone was looking at us, but mainly me. I looked at Aria, who caught my gaze. Our phones buzzed, as well as Emily's.

**Do you want to go get our nails done – Hanna** I smiled, typical Hanna?

**We've missed too much school already – Aria**

**Mental health day guys – Hanna**

**Bunk after first period – Spencer**

**Wow Spencer Hastings bunking – Emily**

**Toby recommended it thank you – Spencer**

**I don't really want anyone else staring at me; it's getting old – Aria**

**Alright, after lunch because we've got gym and homeroom and then we'll get our nails done – Hanna **

At the end of the lesson we walked in to the hallway and split ways to our different classes, avoiding eye contact with anyone. They were all whispering to the person next to them, or giving us about a million looks each. It was so annoying; I sat down in class, and started to read the textbook, and answer the questions. Someone sat down next to me, it was Andrew.

"Hey Moose." I said, as he got out his history textbook, but they weren't his hands. They were a ladies hand. Oh dear god, not be Mona. I really didn't need it. I looked up, and sure as hell it was Mona. "Ugh, I really don't need you sitting next to me right now."

"I thought you already knew, your sister was a killer."

"I know you did."

"Your right, and I know you did too. You also know she had a twin."

"What, she had a twin." I have no idea if she has a voice recorder in her bag, so I just have to play it off like it was nothing.

"Don't lie, Spencer."

"If you piss me off anymore, I might just push you off your chair."

"Mona, you're sitting in my seat." Andrew said, politely.

"Sorry, Andrew." Mona said, and hopped off her seat, giving me a wink. Andrew sat down.

"If you don't mind, I would not like you saying sorry, or you staring at me for the whole lesson." I said.

"Its fine, I wasn't going to."

"Thank you, because I am sick of it." The lesson went on, I wrote stuff down, and next it was another lesson until lunch. I walked to maths, sat down, and got all my stuff out. We were discussing pie.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Andrew said, and snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah, why?" I said back, turning my head to look at him, he was standing up and packing his bags.

"The bell rang."

"Oh." I quickly packed my bag, and headed to the lunch hall. "Hey." I said to Em, and Aria; I sat down.

**Review Please, was this chapter suckish. **

**Bye Dolls**


	43. Chapter 43

"Hey, how were your lessons." Emily asked.

"Okay." I replied. "How was yours?"

"Ugh, boring as hell. We had a surprise test in maths, and I think I did absolutely shit, because I wasn't expecting it so my mind was blank." Emily said.

"I think I did pretty crap in it." Aria said, and Hanna and Caleb sat down. "Hey."

"Hey." They said at the same time.

"Freaky much?" Emily said smiling, and we all laughed. Mona came to sit by me, and started talking to Hanna. Her eyes looked weird, and she stank.

"So, there's a new sale at the mall, what about it. In?"

"Uh, no we are not in, because you are Mona, and get the hell off our table." She started eating her salad, and I shoved her off her chair. Caleb laughed while the others looked at me aghast.

"What like you guys weren't thinking about pushing her off her chair too." I said, smiling victoriously, as Mona got up and walked to another table, with her lunch. Something on the floor caught my eye. It was her phone. "I think we just hit the jackpot." I reached down for the phone, and grabbed it, and tossed it to Caleb, who hacked into it easily.

"What's on it?" Hanna asked.

"Just her normal phone. But, on the Internet she is searching for Barbie dolls. Is that normal." Caleb said.

"No, it's not. Well for us it isn't normal." Aria said. Caleb tossed the phone to the middle of the table, and I threw it back on the floor. "Which place are we getting our nails done?"

"I don't know, one that doesn't judge." Hanna said, looking at her nails.

"Do you need to be dropped, because I'll probably bunk as well?" Caleb said, looking at Hanna.

"It's fine." Aria's phone bleeped, and we all exchanged looks, and Aria hesitantly pulled out her phone. "Is it –A?" She nodded, and opened the text message.

"They've already sent me this one." Aria said, scrunching up her face.

"What does it say?" Emily asked.

"The more people meet, the more secrets you run into –A."

"Who's the person?" Caleb asked.

"Maggie."

"What if Malcolm isn't his." Hanna said, and we all looked at her. "What, it's a theory."

"If it was true, why would –A want to help me."

"To get you hiding another secret from Ezra." I said.

"And then he'd get super mad at you, again. And I don't know what Fitz would do." Hanna said. "Just tell him about the theory, because he might be pissed if it's true."

"And how do I exactly say that the text might mean that his son he just found out about after seven years of his life that the kid is not his."

"Well that's a stumper." We all laughed.

"Just slip it into a conversation naturally." Emily said.

"Okay, but if it's true. I'm blaming you, Han."

"Fine by me. At least I got one more thing right." We laughed again.

Hanna Pov

We walked through the mall, deciding where to get our nails done. We had been in two already and we left by the looks they gave us. Our eyes were scanning, for a beauty salon or a nail parlor.

"What about over there. That looks like it's new." Emily said pointing to a new nail shop called Destiny's.

"Yeah, they don't seem too judgy." Spencer said, and we walked over to the new shop. People were staring at us, so we didn't really feel comfortable talking.

"Hi, welcome to Destiny's." The smiling person at the door said. "How many?" It was quite obvious, wasn't it?

"Four." Spencer said, and the lady motioned for her to follow us. She set us in a row of four, and went to get some people to do our nails. "Can these people count, I bet their drop outs."

"I think drop-outs can count to four Spence." Aria said.

"Still, does it look like we have any else? We bunked school for damn sake."

"You finally regretting bunking school, Spence?" I said, in a baby voice, and she kicked me.

"No, I already have enough credits to graduate."

"Ugh, why don't you just graduate already?" Emily said.

"Because I'll have nothing to do, and I think I'd miss my three sisters." They all smiled.

"You'll have Toby to do." I said, with a wink, and we all giggled.

"Is Toby doing any better?" Aria asked.

"He's getting there. He can actually walk now, and he doesn't have to use his wheelchair, so he can use his crutches."

"I guess you're happy about that." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"He can finally hold your hair back vomiting." Emily said.

"Yeah, he sometimes does it, because he knows that I have mixed feeling about him standing up."

"What does he do like doesn't he get bored, because I would be  
bored out of mind." Aria said.

"He just watches TV, reads or he sleeps, and he waits for me to come home. What does Ezra do?"

"He writes, and then I come home, and we do our work, and then we just hang out."

"I'm sure that's all you do." I said.

"I'd like to hear what you and Caleb do?" Aria said.

"Don't." Emily said, and we all laughed, as they started working on our feet.

"I wasn't going to." I said.

"I think you were." Spencer said, and we laughed again.

"Oh, and someone wants to do a Glee Marathon." Aria said.

"Who." I practically shouted, and they laughed. "I'm serious, because none of you will, or will the guys because apparently Glee is gay. OH." Maya would want to do a Glee marathon.

"Glad you finally caught on." Emily said, and they laughed.

"We really need to get you guys to watch Glee more often."

"We do, but there are better shows on." Spencer said, and I gasped dramatically.

"Name one."

"The big bang theory." Aria counted.

"How I met your mother." Spencer said.

"Friends." Emily said.

"Okay, I'll give you Friends, but Big Bang, and HIMYM are not far behind Glee though. This seasons good, Rachel's a slut now." I said.

"Really." Aria asked.

"Well, she dresses like one."

"There's a difference, Han."

"Well, she dances like one as well."

"Are they and Finn back together yet?" Spencer asked.

"No, she broke up with Brody, because he was a Jiggalo, but she doesn't know that Santana found out, told him to leave, he did, she told Finn, who beat the crap out of him, and shouted to his face stay away from my future wife, and then Santana told Kurt, Rachel was having second doubts about just like leaving Brody, Santana told her, and Finn's off getting a teaching degree, that was his exit anyway. But, now he and Puck. I repeat Puck. Well they were partying hard, and then Puck told off Finn for not going to his classes, and then Finn returned to the school and now he's helping Will."

"What do you mean, exit." Emily said.

"Well, Cory checked himself into Rehab, I read abusive somewhere, but I couldn't be bothered to do more research, he's out now. I need to find out who the Mother is though." They all laughed, at Hanna's change of subject.

"I know me and Toby were screaming at the TV to show the face, but they didn't." Spencer said.

"Did anyone else cry, when he did the forty-five day speech?" Emily said.

"I think everyone in the whole nation did." Aria said, and we laughed.

Aria Pov

We walked out of the nail salon, with our newly painted done nails. They were pretty, and they put on a coat, which doesn't chip the nail varnish for two weeks. I'm going to love to see if it doesn't chip, because that will be the first nail varnish in history not to chip after a day.

"How's Maya getting along?" Spencer asked Emily.

"She's fine, my Mum is getting used to her being in the house, the cuts and bruises are improving, but I just wish that she could be known as Maya, not her fake twin Eloise."

"How do you think everyone would react if they knew she wasn't dead? If they knew she was you know alive, and had ran away." Hanna said.

"Well, being Rosewood, I think everyone would go absolutely mental, and we would be news again."

"Then we have our babies, and we'll be news again."

"But hopefully not." I said.

"That would be so annoying." Spencer said, and we laughed.

**Sorry for the late update, Im on holiday in New York, and it's, just yeah. Anyways review please.**

**Bye Dolls**


	44. Chapter 44

I entered the apartment, and Ezra wasn't there. I saw a note on the coffee table with my name on, and I immediately thought the worst. I opened it, and read it through. Thank god he went out for a job interview. Oh My God. He went out for a job interview. I did my homework, and then waited for Ezra to come home. I was reading, but the words weren't registering in my mind. I was only thinking about how Ezra got on. The door opened and Ezra walked in. Relief on his face. I jumped off the couch, and basically sprinted up to him.

"How was it?" I asked, and a smile broke out on his face.

"I got it." I screamed, and he lifted me up.

"That's amazing. They're very lucky to have you. Wait. Who are you working for?"

"Well, I did get an offer from Rosewood High, but I thought it would be kind of awkward, and I knew I'd probably end up punching Noel or at least someone in the face. But, I got another offer from Hollis, and I got the job." I laughed.

"That's amazing, why didn't you tell me."

"I got the calls today, and I didn't want to disturb you from your learning."

"Well, let's just say that it wouldn't have been the only thing distracting me."

"That bad."

"Everyone was staring, and we just didn't feel comfortable. So we bunked after lunch, and got our nails done."

"Sorry, I didn't get home earlier."

"No it's fine, because I actually got homework out of the way, so now we can have time to ourselves." We shared a kiss, and we put our foreheads together when we pulled away. "What are the times?"

"Well, they know that you're pregnant so they said that I can have about five months off after you've had the baby, because they really want me to be a teacher there."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Uh, I work Monday's, Tuesdays, Thursdays and half day on Wednesdays and Fridays. I start around the same time as you, and finish two hours after you. Is that okay?"

"Ezra. It is more than okay. You have been dying for a job, and I know you love teaching."

"And I also wanted a start on our family."

"I have some savings, you don't need to worry about a lot of things."

"Yes, but I also have savings, and I love you, and you're my future wife, and I'm having babies with you, and I'm more than happy to spend my money on you."

"Well I love you as well, and if I'm not being stupid or needy or brattish here. How is the pay?"

"Four-thousand five-hundred a month. And it was not needy or stupid or brattish, you needed to know, because we're starting a family."

"I like the sound of that."

"Of what?"

"That we're starting a family together." A smile formed on both our faces.

"I like the sound of that too."

"I love you so much, and I'm happy that you got the job, I might look for one."

"Aria, you don't have too. You need to study for your finals, and you don't need a job."

"I was thinking about the book store. If that's okay."

"I don't mind, I just want you to get good results so you can go to a good college."

"I've already decided what college I want to go to."

"What's that?"

"I thought that maybe you could be my teacher again, but instead we're also husband and wife, and in the open."

"I don't want you to miss out on opportunities, and I want you to get your dreams."

"You're my dream, and if I'm not mistaken I've already got you. And Hollis, now have an amazing English Department with a new addition, and I might take Photography on the side as well."

"Now Miss Montgomery, there's no use sucking up to a teacher, is there." Ezra joked, and kissed Aria on the nose.

"I think I've already sucked up to you Mr. Fitz." We both laughed, and sat on the sofa, I crossed my legs and sat on his lap. "Anyways how was the interview."

"It went really well, they showed me around once again, and they showed me my new office, and I'm starting in a week." A smile grew on my face. "What?"

"I was thinking that when I get into Hollis, I could just stay in your office, and watch you work, and it would be kind of amazing, because I wouldn't have to go to the library."

"I'd love that."

"Good, because I'd love it too. Also with maybe some luck you would be my teacher again."

"Then that would be a very good turn of events wouldn't it."

"It would, and the photography department looks good, but so does the Art class, and so does the creative writing class."

"The creative writing class comes under English Lit."

"I thought it would be more like a different course."

"I did too, but they encourage you to write as well, and it may become a piece of literature, but if I were you, I wouldn't hand it in."

"Why wouldn't I hand it in?"

"Because I think you could hand it in to a New York publisher. Your writing is good enough."

"And so is yours, but I call dibs on writing a novel on our relationship."

"Damn." I laughed, and Ezra poked my side, and started tickling me, and he didn't stop.

"Ezra." I screamed, panting. "Stop it." After a minute or so he stopped and I fell onto the couch, out of his grasp. "Why?" I laughed, exasperated.

"Revenge." Ezra said, while laughing at my reaction.

"Well I didn't say you couldn't write it as well."

Hanna Pov

I sat on the couch doing my homework. Caleb was off getting some groceries, because we've been living on take out for like the past three days, and we were getting sick of it. Once again, I copied the stuff from the Internet into my books. Once I was finished, I laid down onto the couch, and curled up into a ball. I soon fall asleep, because I'm exhausted, somehow. I open my eyes to Caleb in front of me. I smiled, and kissed him.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him, yawning. He chuckled.

"You were asleep when I came home from the groceries, and you just woke up now, and it's like five. I thought I should wake you up, so you could go to sleep easily tonight."

"Thanks. What's on TV?"

"I don't know, I just finished my homework." I nodded, and reached for the remote, as Caleb sat on the couch, pulling me closer to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who do you want as Godfather?"

"You pick. I chose the girls."

"Are you sure, Han?" I laughed, and rolled my eyes.

"I am. I have like no guy friends who I'm like super close with, and that I'm sure about. So choose one of your boys from Cali." Caleb chuckled.

"Han, don't ever say your boys from Cali ever again." I giggled.

"Okay, but you're choosing." We were silent, while Caleb was wondering about it.

"I've got this really close friend called Jack. He's my Mum's next door neighbor, and he's a really good friend."

"Then if you're okay with it, I'm okay with it, and we'll go and see him at the weekend."

"He can come here, you know."

"Yes, but I also want to get away from Rosewood even if it is just for a day."

"I'll call him later then." I nodded, and rested my head on his chest, and yawned.

"Are you still tired?"

"I'm not sure." Caleb laughed. "What's so funny? I'm pregnant, and I need my sleep."

"I know, you're sleeping a lot lately."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not." I kissed his cheek, and turned my attention back to the TV. "What do you want for dinner?"

"What is there?"

"Pasta."

"Yeah, let's go put it on." We got up from the sofa, and walked into the kitchen.

Spencer Pov

"What are you thinking about?" Toby asked me, as we lay on the couch, left alone to our thoughts. I shrugged my shoulders. "C'mon Spence, what are you thinking about?" I smiled, and turned around so my stomach was on his chest.

"I am thinking about the godfather for our baby. Because we decided that the three girls would be the godmother's, and now I'm wondering about the godfather." I replied, and he kissed my forehead.

"Who are you thinking about?"

"I want you to choose." He was silent for a moment, while he was wondering about it. "Because I chose the girls for the godmothers, and now I want you to choose, because, yeah." He chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Okay, so what about Jason." I smiled, because it was the exact person I was thinking of for it. I pecked him on the lips. "So is that a yes."

"Yes, because I was thinking him as well."

"So it's settled. Jason will be the godfather, and the girls will be the godmothers, right."

"Right. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind, isn't there tests coming up."

"I don't need any more reminders." Toby stifled a fake gasp. "Okay, I don't want to put all my thoughts on my tests when we've got a more important someone coming into our lives." He kissed my nose.

"I still want you to study for them though. Maybe even a study partner." I laughed.

"I love it how you want me to pass, and I will get a study partner, because I already have one, he's in all my classes." I saw a twang of jealously in Toby's eyes.

"He?" His voice shaky, and I kissed him to silently tell him it was all okay.

"Yes, and he's harmless, and if you want we can both come here, and study together."

"That would make me feel better, anyways it's not like I have anything to worry about, but I don't know him."

"I know, but he is a nice guy, and he hasn't tried to kiss me."

"Okay, I trust you, and I would like to meet your study partner."

"Really?"

"No. I just want to see if there's any competition."

"Trust me there's no competition. I'm yours remember, and you've got a killer pack." Toby chuckled.

**It's mah birthday. Mah thirteenth birthday. Happy birthday to meh. Yay, finally thirteen. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Bye Dolls**


	45. Chapter 45

Aria POV

I shut my locker, and saw Holden leaning on Hanna's locker, I jumped.

"Hey Montgomery." He said. He looked paler than usual.

"First of all, where have you been for like the past seven months, and you look like a vampire, and hello." I replied, as we walked down the hall together.

"I have been in London, training for a tournament, doing the tournament, and it is freezing as hell there."

"And you didn't tell me after everything we've been through together." I joked, and we both smiled.

"Well, my Mum opened the letter when it came through, and they were so happy that I got in, they let me go."

"I thought your parents didn't approve of you doing Martial Arts because of your heart condition."

"They said I could go, only if I was careful, and that I saw a doctor every week I could go."

"And did you, because I think I already know the answer."

"That is right, but there are things I don't know the answers to."

"Just so you know, half of the rumors are not true."

"I kind of gathered that, from the useless shit people were talking about you and the girls, and your boyfriends."

"Well at least someone who's not us, believes that everything people say is useless shit. But, some of the rumors are."

"Okay, so which ones."

"This will take a bit of time. So, you say a rumor, and I will say if it is true or not. Okay?"

"Alright. That Mellissa Hastings killed Alison Dilaurentis."

"That is true, and she killed herself with Spencer in the interrogation room."

"She shot Spencer in the arm."

"Wrong, she shot herself in the head, with a gun."

"You, Spence and Han are pregnant."

"That is true. If you're wondering. Hanna is engaged to Caleb. I'm engaged to Ezra, and Toby and Spencer are back together." Holden nodded.

"Back together?"

"Right, they broke up because something kind of big which I cannot tell you, and now they're back together."

"You got punched in the stomach by Caleb."

"No. I ran out of class, because Mona sat next to me, and I got pissed off out of my mind. Noel called me a whore, slut and bitch, and then I called him a son of a bitch, and then he punched me in the stomach. And then because Caleb was in my class, he was there first, and I don't know where that rumor came from."

"And that Hanna was raped by Sean Ackard." He whispered.

"How do people know about that?"

"I heard it off Mona."

"Well she wasn't. She was near to it. Caleb walked in then beat the shit out of Sean. And don't talk to Mona"

"Your life is confusing, and I won't talk to Mona, because of the rumors that are said about her, and you guys..." He said, as we sat down on a bench outside. I smile, and shook my head.

"What rumor about Mona, do you want to know?"

"She was your stalker, and pushed Spencer off a cliff."

"Okay, she was our stalker, but she didn't push Spence off a cliff. She fell off it, because she was fighting with Spencer."

"Once again, your life is confusing."

"You don't know the half of it. Anyways did you win?" A smile graced his face.

"I did, and they want me for the Olympics."

"You could have called me, and said so. I was wondering if you were sucked into a vortex or something." He chuckled.

"Anything's better than waking up at four in the morning every day."

"Every day. Even the weekend."

"Yes, because apparently you have to train really hard."

"Are you going to do it, though?"

"Yes, and because of my heart condition I can wake up at five, so."

"Well, that's better, I don't even think I can fully wake up at five."

"I'm just going to have to learn, won't I?"

"You will, like me. I will have to wake up to feed two babies."

"Twins."

"What, I would've called, but I didn't know if you were like dead or something." I joked, and we both laughed.

"Trust me, I look like a vampire, I wouldn't be surprised if people did call me dead."

"Well, you do look like a vampire. How was it in England?"

"Cold."

"Anything else."

"I saw some of the sights while I was there, they're pretty awesome, and oh I met the queen."

"You met the queen."

"No." We both laughed.

"Where did you stay?"

"At a hotel, near the training place."

"Make any friends."

"Some, but they're really competitive, like Hunger games competitive."

"You didn't die, I take that as a good sign."

"Trust me, I thought they were going to when I won it." The bell rang, and it was English.

"Well, time to go. What do you have?" We got up from the bench, and started walking to our class.

"English, but not with you."

"Well, I'm here. So bye."

Hanna Pov

I laid on mine and Caleb's bed curled up next to Caleb. My head was pounding, and I had just had my morning sickness. I pressed my hand up to my head to try and stop it.

"Do you want to have a day off?" Caleb asked me, as he fiddled with my fingers on my free hand. I shook my head, and moaned because the pounding got worse.

"I've already had too many days off, and I know I can't miss anymore, because I'll be really behind on school work." Caleb nodded, and kissed my head. "Thanks for offering though."

"No problem, princess. But if you don't feel okay, please just call me, and we can go home."

"I will."

….

"Are you feeling any better?" Caleb asked, as we walked to the car holding hands.

"A bit, it's not pounding now." I replied, as we approached.

"Good. So, when do you want to go to Cali?"

"When is Jack free?" We got in the car, and started to drive to Rosewood High.

"He's free on Sunday, we can leave on Friday, see my family on the Saturday and come back on Sunday night. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect. I'll tell the girls I'm going to Cali on Friday later today."

"Okay."

"What are you thinking about?"

"We haven't really had any text messages from –A since Melissa shot herself."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm not, I'm just wondering, what if she was the leader of the –A team."

"I guess we'll never know, but what will really bug me is why she killed herself. I mean in the least I thought she would've killed us."

"I don't know about that, maybe she just didn't want to go to jail."

"What if Wilden's involved?"

"How?"

"I just have a feeling that he had a connection with Ali, and that's why he wants to know what exactly happened that summer."

"They've found the killer, why can't they just stop it all together." We got out of the car, and walked slowly to school.

"Exactly, I'm tired of it, all of it."

"We all are."

Spencer Pov

"So I'm coming here after school with Andrew. Is that okay?" I asked, while Toby and I ate breakfast on the couch. Toby chuckled.

"I told you, its fine. I want you to pass, probably more than you want to pass." Toby replied.

"I know, but something is more important than exams."

"I know, but you forgot to apply to college."

"Well. I've got it covered now. So no need to worry."

"Okay, but if you don't get in, to which you will, don't get mad."

"Geez, Toby. I'm a Hastings, I always get what I want. I got you, didn't I?"

"You did get me, and you'll be the top student in your year, and I'm sure of it. What are you going to take?"

"Business, and then I will be a business teacher, but I also want to be a French teacher as well."

"You'd be amazing as a French teacher. Look at how I turned out. Tu es magnifique comma toujours." I smiled, he said I looked beautiful as always.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air si mal non plus." I returned the favor saying you don't look that bad either.

"I love you, and you're going to be late."

"I love you too."

"Text me when you get to school."

"I will, bye."

"Love you, have a good day." I scoffed.

"Doubt it. Love you." I left the loft, and ran to my car, once again trying to ignore the looks and stares from strangers. I drove to school, and started walking to the library, where I knew Andrew would be studying. People were still looking at me, god, this was getting annoying. I walked into the library, and scanned the room. I saw him hunched over reading a textbook. I walked over, and sat opposite him. I put my bag down, and he looked up.

"Hey. You feeling okay?" Andrew said, and I rolled my eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just getting really annoyed with everyone staring, and I just wish they would stop."

"Well, I hope you're okay?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Can you be my study partner, because I need a study partner for finals to test me, and my friends aren't in my classes so they don't know what material I'm learning, and Toby isn't in school so he doesn't know anything I'm learning? So, I'm counting you." Andrew chuckled after my little speech.

"Of course I'll be your study partner, even though we've always been study partners." I laughed, and nodded my head. "So when do you want to start."

"Can you do after school at my house? It's above The Brew."

"You moved?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, with my boyfriend." I smiled, I loved sharing the loft with him.

"Okay, shall I bring coffee?"

"I can't drink coffee, it's ugh."

"Oh no, Spencer Hastings with no coffee."

"Shut up."

**If I got the French wrong, correct me. I got it off Google. Anyways I'm so jetlagged because I'm back from New York. Blech. And with Just A bet I need to get it just right, because Hanna finds out about the bet this chapter. I've re-written it ten times, and its driving me insane.**

**Bye Dolls**


	46. Chapter 46

Aria Pov

The bell rang signaling it was lunch, and I was ready for the period to be over. Mona was sitting next to me, and she was driving me insane, that I wanted to kill myself. I zoned out completely from her snarky comments, the teacher teaching Science, and just _her_ completely. God, I hated Mona. I rushed out of my seat, getting away from her as far as possible. I walked down to the cafeteria where Spencer and Emily were eating.

"Hey. What's with you?" Emily said.

"Mona." I replied, and sat down, getting out my lunch.

"What did she do this time?" Spencer asked.

"She is sitting next to me in Science, and I want to rip her head off. She's making comments about everything."

"That's what you get when you sit next to your stalker in Science." Emily said.

"I just seriously want to kill her, I can't imagine sitting next to her in Science for the rest of the year."

"Sit next to Caleb." Spencer said.

"I asked the teacher, but he said no. He said it would be good to reconcile your friendship with Mona."

"And what did you do."

"Well, I can't transfer because it's the only class, and there are no empty seats, and I want to die."

"Why?" Hanna asked, sitting down with Caleb.

"Mona." I replied curtly, and Hanna spied Mona eating with Andrew.

"Since when has she become friends with your study buddy, Spence?"

"I quit the decathlon team, because, and then Mona joined, and took my place as captain." Spencer said.

"Still not over that." Emily said.

"I am, but it's frustrating because I am smarter than her."

"How was she even let back in?" Caleb asked.

"No idea, and do you think we should open the letters. It's been nagging me." Emily said.

"I just thought it would either be something from –A, or it would be a letter saying sorry or something like that." I said.

"So should we?" Hanna asked, cautious of the event.

"Just like ripping off a Band-Aid." Emily said, and we got the unopened letters out from our bags. As we made a move to open them Caleb spoke up.

"Don't, Mona's watching." We all moved our eyes to Mona who was watching us, as soon as she saw us looking she went back to eating.

"Now or never." Spencer said, and they opened the one page letters with only about a paragraph on writing on. "You think Melissa was the only one who killed Ali. You bitches think you know a lot, but think again, because this ride is going to get crazier."

"And you bitches are in for the roughest ride of all. Watch your backs." I said.

"Kisses," Hanna said.

"-A." The five of us say, and look over to Mona, who turned her head away from our gaze. "Do you think she knows who red coat is?" Caleb asked.

"The first time we found out was because of an accident, but the second time was of purpose." Hanna said.

"If she sent that, she and the whole –A team would have to know everything." Spencer said.

"And by that. Mona knows everything which happened that summer." I said.

"Or –A knows everything, she's just a minion" Caleb said.

"She'd have to know something to feel wanted." Emily said.

"Ali's the only one who knows everything, and she's using that against us." Hanna said.

"But why would Ali do that?" I said.

"Because she's a superficial bitch. That's why." Spence said.

"We need to find out what exactly happened that summer, and we need too." Hanna said.

"Otherwise this will never be over." Caleb said.

"Man, why can't we just find out who –A is already?" Emily whined.

"Well, we're halfway there. We know six people, now five people." Spence said.

"Yeah, and that's Jenna, Shana, Ali, Mona and Noel." I said.

"I still don't get why Noel is A." Hanna pondered.

"We need to do some digging, he knows something. I just don't know what he knows, and he knows something big." Spence said.

"We can't just walk up to him, he's dangerous." Emily said.

"Oh. Have you talked to Toby about Chris yet?" Caleb asked Spencer.

"Totally forgot, I'll ask him tonight after studying." Spencer replied.

"So you start studying now when you haven't been doing it for the past two months." Hanna said smiling.

"I have and Toby knocked me back to my senses. And if I don't get into Upenn I will die."

"You're a Hastings, and you're early admissions." I said.

"I know, I just need a good average, because you need a good average on top of your admission form." We were laughing at Spencer for being so manic. "What?"

"Breathe Spence. You're going mental." Emily said.

"Not the first time." We laughed again, and the bell rang. We said goodbye, and headed to our classes.

Hanna Pov

I walked out of class, and Caleb was waiting outside. It was the end of the day, thank god.

"Hey beautiful." Caleb greeted as we walked towards our car.

"Hey. How was your class?" I replied.

"Boring, and people were talking about you guys and Melissa, and I wanted to flick them in their heads."

"Same for me, but I did kick them in their legs." We got in the car, and Caleb started to drive off.

"Sorry, babe."

"It's fine. Rosewood is Rosewood, it will never change."

"But hopefully it will."

"I want it too. I can't imagine our kids having the same lives'. I just can't."

"They won't. I promise."

"You mean that?"

"One of the easiest promises I've ever made."

"I love you so god damn much."

"I love you so god damn much as well." The rest of the car ride was a comfortable silence. We got out the car, and walked up to our apartment. I yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I'll do my homework, and have a sleep. Just wake me up, whenever."

"Okay, how much homework do you have?"

"One bit, and the rest will be studying."

"That's the same for me as well." I nodded, as he let us into our apartment. We walked into the living room, and got our homework out.

"I don't like doing homework."

"No one does, apart from Spencer I think."

"You are so right." We laughed a bit. "But I think that she is finally going off homework after all these years."

"Well, who could blame her?"

"Exactly." I turned on my laptop and searched up a History essay. "Jeez, there is like no history essays on the internet."

"Let me see if I can find some." I give my laptop to Caleb, who laughed. "You have to be more precise, you can't just type in History Essays."

"My diary is in my bag, and I'm pregnant." Caleb laughed, and got my diary. After about a minute he had an essay up.

"There." He gave me my laptop back with an essay visible on the screen.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the lips, and we started to do our homework. After about two hours, I had finished my homework, and studying, and I decided to lay down on the couch.

"Are you done?" Caleb asked, and I nodded my head, and yawned. "Go to sleep, and I'll wake you up in an hour." I nodded once again, and fell asleep. I felt someone kiss my lips, and I kissed back. I smiled when we pulled away.

"I could get used to that." I whispered, and opened my eyes. "Can you wake me up like that every morning?"

"I think someone else would be waking you up." Caleb smiled as he said it.

"Oh, right." I giggled. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"That we're actually having a baby."

**I just sobbed, proper sobbed, I watched a Haleb video on Tumblr, and it's dawning on me that in twelve episodes time, they will truly be over. And it breaks my heart to know that my OTP will be over. But once your a haleber, you're always a haleber. And no one or nothing can change it. I hope if they follow the girls to college, they'll re-unite and get married. I want the same plot as Bagilia's New Hope, if you haven't read it, you really should. Ugh, god, kill me. Don't forget to review. **

**Bye Dolls**


	47. Chapter 47

Andrew Pov

I walked to my car after school, ready to go to Spencer's. What was it with her and that carpenter? He picked up odd random jobs in town, and out of town. He was just in a car crash, and somehow he was special in Spencer's life. I have been waiting for a chance, but damn Emily blew it. Of course I knew and know all the answers to the questions she asked, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on Spencer Hastings. Her boyfriend probably doesn't even have a six pack, with his job, I bet he can barely go to the gym with all the work he's got. I got to The Brew, and started to walk up the stairs when I start to hear a muffled conversation.

"What if we don't get our baby with a six-pack?" A man said, who I assumed to be Spencer's boyfriend.

"I don't even want to think about it." Spencer joked. "But, he or she needs to be smart."

"Spence, they've got the Hastings gene, of course they'll be smart."

"Oh, your blue eyes, because it's a deal breaker otherwise." He laughed.

"What about your eyes."

"Your eyes are nicer, seriously." There was silence, I assumed they were kissing, so I decided to knock on the door. "That will be Andrew." Spencer opened the door. "Hey Andrew. Come in."

"Hey Spence." I walked in the apartment.

"So, Andrew this is my boyfriend Toby. And Toby this is Andrew my study partner." Toby offered his hand, and I shook it.

"Hey." He said, awkwardly.

"Hey." I replied awkwardly.

"So let's get to studying." Spencer said, and winked at her boyfriend who went over and sat at the kitchen table, and started drawing some plans. "Okay so what about Russian History first, because I have a feeling that exam is going to be hardest."

"Yeah, that is what I was thinking, then I thought maybe French." Spencer and Toby smiled when I said the word French.

"Yes, because I haven't studied French at all."

"You were saying it this morning." Toby teased.

"One sentence, that is all."

"Get back to studying, Spence." Spencer threw a cushion at him.

"Okay, so let's start with Russian history." We studied for two hours over Russian History, and another hour over French.

"I think we're done." Spencer said, as she leaned into Toby who had just moved there half an hour ago, and was reading a book.

"Yeah I do too." I said, while I packed my bags back into my school bag. As I stood up, Spencer did too, and led me to the door.

"Is it okay, if we can do this again next week?"

"Sure, same day." Spencer nodded. "Bye. Have a good day." I said.

"Bye Andrew." I walked down the stairs and back to my car.

Spencer Pov

"Bye Andrew." I watched him walk down the stairs, and I shut the door. I walked back to Toby. "What were you working on?"

"Some stuff for work, there's a shop, and if you give it your work they pay what you think its worth. So I might make that."

"That's good. You'll probably get millions." Toby chuckled.

"I'm not that good."

"Yes you are, because otherwise people wouldn't hire you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Back to our last discussion, the baby needs your eyes."

"I want him to have your eyes."

"Tobyyy. I want to have a duplicate of you running around with blue eyes, and sandy colored hair."

"What about he has blue eyes and your brown hair." Spencer nodded.

"You've come to your senses."

"Oh, so I wasn't in my senses before."

"No, because you wanted him to have my eyes."

"I'm just happy I'm having a baby with you." I smiled, and lightly kissed him, lingering there for a moment or two.

"I'm happy I'm having a baby with you too."

Aria Pov

"Hey." I said, as I entered our apartment.

"Hi Aria." Malcolm said, running up to me, and hugging me. I bent down.

"Hi Malcolm, how are you today?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm doing well too. How was Dad?"

"We watched cartoons all day?" I held back a laugh, watching cartoons all day must have been torture for Ezra.

"That must have been fun."

"It was." Malcolm ran back to the sofa, and watched a cartoon. I smiled, as Ezra got up.

"Were you okay today?"

"Yeah, I opened this letter I got yesterday, which I totally forgot about."

"What did it say?"

"Well me and the girls all got one, and it said and I quote: You think Melissa was the only one who killed Ali. You bitches think you know a lot, but think again, because this ride is going to get crazier. And you bitches are in for the roughest ride of all. Watch you back. Kisses, A."

"So, more than one person killed Ali, even though she isn't dead, and her twin is dead, but they don't know we know that."

"And loads of stuff happened that summer Aka when Alison was away visiting her grandma."

"Let's just not think about it." I nodded.

"I need to do homework, anyways." I walked to the chair, and got all my school books out. I put my earphones, and got to work on studying. I was humming slightly, when Ezra shook me out of my 'mode'. "Yeah."

"Dinners ready." I nodded.

"What did you cook?" Ezra chuckled. "I'm serious, I'm talking to the man who burnt pasta."

"I ordered Chinese food."

"Can you bring it over here? It's so far." He brought all the food to the coffee table, and we all dug in. "So did you learn anything at school, Malcolm."

"Not much, we did art all day today." Malcolm said.

"I remember the old days when I used to do Art."

"You make yourself sound so old." Ezra said.

"I'm the old one." I gawked at him, and Malcolm laughed.

"What."

"You bet I said it."

"Hold your tongue Mr. Fitz." I shrugged, and we ate in silence.

"You eat a lot." Malcolm observed, and Ezra laughed.

"I know, that's what happens when you're pregnant. You've got to eat food, but in this case take-out, because your father can't cook." I said.

"I can so." Ezra whined.

"You can't."

"It's true." I laughed, as Malcolm said it.

"Your own son is turning against you."

"I can cook."

"You burn pasta, Ezra. You burn pancakes."

"Fine, but I am one day going to prove it."

"When will that be?" Malcolm asked, and Ezra's mouth fell open, and Malcolm and I laughed.

"I don't know, but I will prove it."

"We'll be waiting for that day."

"It will come, I promise you."

"And that's probably the hardest promise you have ever made."

"I'll try." There was a knock on the door. "That will be your Mother." Ezra got up, and opened the door. He let Maggie in.

"Hey." Maggie said, sitting on the sofa next to Malcolm, Ezra sat next to me on the love seat.

"Hi." I said, nodding, and looking at my stomach which was poking out a bit.

"Can I come tomorrow?" Malcolm asked, looking up at his mother.

"Why don't you ask your Daddy and Aria?" Maggie replied, and Malcolm nodded.

"Can I come over tomorrow, please?" Malcolm held out the please, and Ezra looked at me for confirmation, and I nodded.

"You sure can, buddy." Ezra said, and my phone bleeped, I tried not to flinch, but I failed. I reached for it, and sure enough it was –A. I clicked open.

**Did they open the letters – A**

**Yes, I saw it with my own eyes – A**

**Good Job – A**

**Do I get to know who you are yet –A**

**You wish –A**

**You said it would be today –A**

**And I lied –A**

**Bitch –A**

**I wouldn't call me a bitch if I were you –A. **The conversation stopped there, and I exited the text, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Bye Malcolm." Ezra said lifting him up, and Malcolm giggled.

**IT'S A CELEBRATION CHAPTER. Just checked my story views and whoop whoop 25,OOO VIEWS. Yeah! Five reviews for next chapter?**

**Bye Dolls**


	48. Chapter 48

"Put me down, Dad." Ezra kissed his forehead, and put him down. I knelt down to say bye. "Bye Aria." He hugged me, and I hugged back.

"Bye Sweetie, see you tomorrow." I said, and we moved out the embrace. Malcolm walked to the door, where Maggie was waiting.

"Bye guys, thanks for having him." Maggie said, and opened the door.

"No problem. Bye." Ezra said, and Maggie left. He turned around to face me. "Spill." I sighed and gave him my phone. He read through it. "Who is it? Is it Mona?"

"Yes. And I'm calling the girls." I took my phone back, and called the girls on four-way chat. The picked up straight away. "Hey, did you get a text messages from –A, and put everyone on speaker."

"Kay." Hanna said, and they all went on speaker with their boyfriends, and Maya. Ezra and me sat down on the couch, on speaker as well.

"What did they say, cause I didn't get them." Spencer said.

"Did they open the letters – A; Yes, I saw it with my own eyes – A; Good Job – A; Do I get to know who you are yet –A; You wish –A; You said it would be today –A; And I lied –A; Bitch –A; I wouldn't call me a bitch if I were you –A." I said.

"So she was watching us." Caleb said.

"And she doesn't know who she is yet." Emily said.

"Who?" Ezra said.

"Red Coat."

"And that is why we need to find out who killed her?" Emily said.

"I thought we already did?" Maya said.

"Yes, but the note said that she was killed by more than one person." I said.

"So who could have killed her, and by that I mean who has the physical strength to kill her, because I think Alison could have fought off Melissa." Hanna said.

"There is Noel and Wren, and that is the only guys that we know of on the –A team." I said.

"What about Lyndon?" Emily said.

"He doesn't have a motive, and he was killed by a girl." Maya said.

"Who has a motive to kill Alison? And why Wren." Ezra said.

"Wilden, and Hanna figured out it was Wren when we were in school." Spencer said.

"Why Wilden?" Toby asked.

"Or Ian." I said.

"But they were dating." Emily said.

"She got pregnant, he got pissed off, Boom. He killed her." Hanna said.

"I thought we thought it was Ian's, and she got confused." Spencer said.

"What if she got preggers by Wilden, which is why he wants to know exactly what happened that summer, the summer she went missing, because he was secretly in love with her? Ian wasn't in Hilton Head, he was in Cape May, keeping an eye out for Ali. Saw her hook up with Wilden. Boom. He killed her." I said.

"So what you're saying is that two people could've got Ali pregnant?" Caleb said.

"Yes." Emily confirmed.

"And they were both in their senior year, or older, and Ali was in Sixth Grade when she got pregnant." Toby said.

"Yes, and she was fourteen or fifteen." Hanna said.

"She was fifteen." Spencer confirmed.

"What did she do with the baby?" Ezra said.

"Damn. We just keep running into questions." Emily said.

"Cece probably knows what happened to the baby. She was the one who told us after all. She is –A and she dies have a motive." Spencer said.

"We can't, she left town." Hanna said.

"Who do we ask? And why does she have a motive." Toby said.

"Jason, he would know, wouldn't he. And Cece has a motive because Alison got her kicked out of the college." I said.

"He was drunk that whole summer, he probably can't even remember anything. He said it himself." Emily said.

"We could still ask him, if not we've all got Cece's number." Spencer said.

"If we could just have an answer booklet." Hanna moaned.

"I wish." I said, and the call disconnected. I looked at Ezra, and tried to turn on my phone, it wouldn't turn on. "It was fully charged like ten minutes ago."

"I'll put it on charge." Ezra said, and put it on charge. The home phone, and my mobile started ringing at the same time, to the same ringtone. "What the hell is happening?" Ezra walked towards me and stared at the ringing phones.

"No idea." I ran my hands up and down my arms, even though it was warm, I was getting the chills. The ringing stopped after a minute, and my phone came back on.

"Aria. Are you there?" Hanna was shouting, I ran over to get my phone.

"Yeah, you would not believe what just happened." Ezra said, as I couldn't speak.

"Thank God, that didn't just happened to us." Spencer said relief in her voice.

"Wait, do you think they're listening." Caleb said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"You're getting warmer." A new voice said, as they entered the call. I got a strange feeling in my stomach, and I'm sure it isn't the pregnancy. She sounded like Ali. Like the Ali we knew.

"Ali?" Hanna, Emily, Spencer and I questioned together. The girl chuckled, and disconnected from the call. The girls and I took a deep breath. "That's what she said. It was Ali all along." Spencer said shakily.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"The dreams. It was all real. Emily being pulled out of the shed, Hanna in the hospital, me in my living room, and Aria with her cold."

"God, that's creepy." Hanna said.

"Why do you think she took the sleeping pills then?" Emily said.

"No idea." I said.

"She basically told me she wasn't dead." Hanna said.

"What." Emily, Spencer and I screamed.

"Ugh, I thought it was the drugs."

"Wait, weren't we like all on drugs when Alison came to visit us." I said.

"So we could pass it off as dreams." Spencer said. "Anyways Hanna, go on."

"She said it's complicated, I asked about the barn and what happened, and she said we already do know, but the four of us combined, we remember more of that night than we think we do, she said the truth wouldn't make any difference, she told the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how she ended up where she was. She also said you're always better off with a really good lie. She was worried I was going to die, and that's why she had to come back and see me, she didn't care how dangerous it was, and then she said that –A was genuinely getting on her nerves." Hanna said, slowly, remembering what she said.

"Who did she tell she was pregnant to first?" Ezra asked.

"Cece." Maya said.

"What if she's the wrong person who she told at the wrong time? After all she is -A"

"How didn't we think of that?" Spencer moaned. "Aria, what did Ali say to you."

"So she was rifling through my stuff, and then I woke up from whatever Meredith gave me, and she was leaving with the doll, which had the papers in. She said she was more real than she's ever been, that she sees everything now, she missed so much when she was here, she sees –A everywhere she turns, and so do you, and she said she's surprised Spencer hadn't figured that out, then she said do I look dead to you. She said Meredith did something to the tea, and was looking for the pages. And as she was leaving she said you know why I picked you, right, and then she left." Aria said.

"What the hell did she choose you for then?" Emily said.

"No idea." I said. The chuckle sounded again, and the line was silent, and the silence was deafening.

"Okay, I don't think we should be talking about it anymore. They've probably got it bugged or something." Caleb said. We said our goodbyes, and I hung up the phone.

"What am I chosen for?" I asked, as I fell backwards on the sofa. Ezra shook his head.

"What did the pages say?"

"She made my Dad give money to her, so she would keep quiet about my dad's affair, and he gave her the money. We found her diary, ripped out the pages, and I hid them."

"Where?"

"First of all my boots, but my Dad knew where they were, so I put it somewhere else in the dolls head, which Ali was going to take, but I stopped her."

"Your life is complicated."

"Oh, thanks." I said sarcastically, and playfully shoved him. He pulled me onto his lap, and kissed my nose. "It is, isn't it?" Ezra chuckled, and nodded his head.

Spencer Pov

I hung up the phone, and threw it across the room so it landed on the chair. I sighed, and turned around to face Toby who was looking at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, and he nodded, as he started playing with my hair. I smiled. "Well, like a week ago, I remembered that when I went to check the books at the blind school Jenna stayed in, there was another person with your last name." Toby stopped playing with my hair, as his eyes bulged out.

"What did it say?" He breathed inwards.

"Chris Cavaughnah. So I thought that the person you work with, could be your brother. And I'm asking you if you knew you had a brother, but I'm guessing you don't know, because of your reaction." He lolled his head back, and breathed in again.

"Everything has connections now, don't they?" I swallowed, the next question was going to be awkward.

"And when Aria said that Ali said she was surprised I hadn't figured it out yet. Did she mean that she knew that you were on the –A team." Toby lifted his head back up to look at me.

"Yeah, I think she did. You can ask me some questions if you like?"

"When did you start?"

"After Homecoming. I knew Emily wasn't my friend anymore after that, and Mona found me, and she explained everything. After a month after we started to date, I thought everything had stopped, but you came to me in my truck, saying that you deserved someone who could be honest with me. And, when you said you couldn't tell me what was going on, I knew that it hadn't stopped. I tried to get out of it, but Mona loosened my scaffolding, and when Emily told me about you and Wren, I realized I really really love you. I decided to work on the inside, and try to find things out, but I swear to god Spencer, I did nothing to harm you or your friends."

"Okay, and can I ask you one more?"

"Sure, babe."

"If you can walk, why are we sleeping on the sofa, not the bed?"

"I like being this close to you." Toby said after a few minutes.

"I like being this close to you too. It's… Comforting." Toby chuckled, and I kissed him on the nose. "And you're warm." I giggled, and saw he was wearing a mischievous smile. "What?"

"Should I take the shirt off, if I'm warm?" I nodded my head vigorously, and he chuckled. "I didn't know that you'd be that desperate." I pushed him away playfully, and helped him take off his shirt.

"Finally." I traced my fingers over his tattoo. "You know I was thinking of getting a tattoo." Toby choked on the water he was drinking, I giggled, and patted his back. He sighed, when he had swallowed it, and looked at me with wild eyes.

"Did you just say that or am I hallucinating?"

"I did just say that, and I was wondering if you'd like another one as well." I was still tracing my fingers gently around his tattoo.

"What are you suggesting?" He raised an eyebrow, and I blushed.

"I am suggesting, that we get each other's names somewhere we can only see." Toby chuckled. "Ugh, it's a stupid idea…" He cut me off with a kiss, and he pulled away, teasing me.

"I think it's a great idea, but I still don't see you getting a tattoo." I hit him on his shoulder.

"I would do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you too."

…..

I got up from the couch, and ran to the bathroom, and lurched over the toilet. I was vomiting for the next minute until I felt my hair being pulled back, and soft kisses on my neck. I stopped vomiting like a half hour later, but the feeling of nausea was still there, so my head stayed above the toilet seat. "Are you alright?" Toby asked, and I threw up some more for about a half hour. Toby helped me stand, and I stood in front of the sink, brushing my teeth. I rinsed my mouth, and Toby pulled me in for a hug. "Are you okay, Spence?"

"Now I am." I whispered goofily, and we both chuckled.

**What do you guys think of Spencer getting a tattoo? What do you think of Ali on the phone? Don't forget to review.**

**Bye Dolls**


	49. Chapter 49

I got out of my car, and saw Hanna and Caleb sitting at a nearby table. Emily came jogging down the stairs with damp hair. I walked over, and sat down.

"Hey." I said, texting Toby to let him know I got to school safely.

"So Spence, how was your study date with four-eyes." Hanna said, and I rolled my eyes. Four-eyes was her nickname for Andrew.

"It was not a date, and he's the only one in my classes who I've known since forever." I said.

"Yeah, you bonded over competition, geography, and spelling." Emily said, laughing.

"Shut up." Aria sat down at the table, looking ghostly pale. "Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Stupid morning sickness." Aria moaned, drinking some water.

"Can Spencer Hastings please report to Mr. Hackett's office?" The speaker boomed out, and I groaned, and Caleb oohed dramatically.

"Don't start." I said. "If I'm not back in like twenty minutes, assume –A has taken me, and find me, if I haven't been murdered." They laughed, and I headed off to the Principal's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Hackett said, and I entered.

"You wanted to see me." He smiled.

"Ah, Miss Hastings. Take a seat." I took a seat. "I'd like to talk to you about being speaker at Graduation." My eyes widened.

"Me…" I stuttered. Of all people they chose a person who was pregnant, but I was a Hastings.

"Yes, we all think you'd be perfect for it." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I wasn't exactly annoyed to be the speaker, but I wasn't exactly happy. I didn't really mind.

"It's fine, Miss Hastings. You've always been a model student. You can go back to your friends now." I got out of my seat.

"Thank you." I left the room, and walked back to the table.

"So you weren't kidnapped." Caleb said.

"No, but I was chosen for being the speaker at Graduation." He laughed.

"Guess you didn't want that to happen did you." Aria said, and I shook my head.

"I'll be five months pregnant, and I don't even know if the robes will fit." Aria coughed.

"I have twins, double the fricin size." Aria said, and we all laughed, except her.

"Seriously, I'm like thinking what if they're like ten pounds each that would mean I am having two babies one fifth of the size of me. I mean a fifth. Two tenths of me." Aria said with wide eyes, and we all laughed. "Seriously, I'll probably be dead when this is over."

"In the least you'll be on bed rest." Emily said, shrugging.

"That's even worse."

"How the hell is that worse? Everyone can be your slave." Hanna said.

"Good luck with _this one_, Caleb." Emily said, smiling, causing Caleb to chuckle.

"Rude." Hanna said, pointing to Emily.

Hanna Pov

I walked to English with Caleb, in a comfortable silence. I was blowing air out of my mouth. "You know you've still got to tell the girls about Cali." Caleb said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." I said, as we entered English.

…..

"Hey." Caleb and me said, as we sat down at the lunch table where Spencer, Aria, and Emily.

"Hey." They replied. "Anyways, I was walking to the stands, and Paige just pushed me in. Just like that." Emily said, and ate a crisp.

"I've never liked her." I said.

"Hanna." Spencer, Aria, and Caleb said, while Emily laughed.

"You've made it pretty clear." Emily said, smiling, and shaking her head.

"Oh, me and Caleb are going to Cali." I said.

"Damn, why do you guys get to go to Cali?" Spencer mumbled, and we all laughed. "Can I steal the graduation speech from Twilight?" Spencer asked, and we all laughed again.

"I think all the girls would know if you stole it, and be like oh my god that's from Twilight." Aria said.

"Then you'd be screwed." Emily said.

"What can I say, then, because as far as it goes I am screwed?" I moaned.

"Just say, bye bitches, and then you're done." Caleb said, shrugging, we laughed.

"And there's your graduation speech, it's not like it has to be special, and plus it's not like this school has changed anything for us, for the good." I said.

"What so should I just say thanks for making my life a living hell, and name the people that did, and stuff?"

"You're a Hastings, and I'm sure you'll think of something." Emily said, and the bell rang.

"And we need to go." Aria said, and we parted for our classes.

Aria Pov

I was looking for edible cafeteria food that we could eat. They have a brand new menu, which included sushi. Not bought sushi, but made sushi, and everything else looked damn disgusting. I gagged, and my phone started ringing.

"The grille or not? We just walked out of the cafeteria like five minutes ago, and I can see you, Spence and Em gagging, literally." Hanna said, down the phone. I looked for her, but I couldn't see her. "Can't see me." She teased, and I laughed.

"Well, I probably don't need to consult with these two, I'm sure they'll make a break any minute. So we're on for it." I replied, still trying to find where Hanna was.

"I'm outside the cafeteria Dumbo, and come on. We're wasting time, and I'm starving, Caleb's starving, and you Dumbo's are probably starving as well." I giggled.

"We'll meet you there in like a minute. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, and located Spence and Em who were still looking for food.

"Grille with Han and Caleb." I said, and they nodded, and we started walking away from the cafeteria.

"You have seriously saved me from that." Emily said, and we met with Caleb and Hanna at the door, and started to walk to our cars.

"I don't know if I can call that food." Spencer said, finally releasing the breath she was holding in.

"I don't think anyone can." Caleb said.

"Why'd they have to change the menu, it was fine before." Hanna said.

"Well it was okay-ish. But, now it's not edible." I said, and we decided to meet at The Grille, going in our separate cars.

**Review please.**

**Bye Dolls**


	50. Chapter 50

. I got in, and saw Noel in a tie. In a tie, and a two-piece suit. I laughed to myself, and got to The Grille first. I walked in, and got a table. Spencer came in trying to hold her laughter. "So I guess you saw Noel in a tie and suit." I said, and we broke out into a smile, and shared a giggle.

"He looks abnormal with it." Spencer said, sitting down.

"Look what's going on out there." I said, and we looked out the window. Caleb was restraining Hanna from running across the road, and having a hand clamped across her mouth so he wouldn't notice her shouting. When they were in The Grille Caleb let Hanna free.

"Rude." Hanna said, and Caleb chuckled.

"I did it to stop you doing anything stupid." Caleb said, and they sat down, and Emily came in.

"Hey." She said, and sat down. "Anyone else see Noel wearing a suit and tie." We all nodded.

"Why, he's coming back to school in like a month." Hanna said, shooting me a sympathetic look. I smiled back.

"Maybe he's like going to a new school for like a month." Spencer said, shrugging, and the lady came over and took our orders.

"I doubt it, I hope he went to a funeral." I said.

"He wouldn't be, if anything he's too inconsiderate to care about anyone." Emily said, taking a sip of her water they just delivered.

"Well I hope he gets hit by a moving truck." Caleb said, as they watched Noel

cross the road, and back away from a truck. "So close."

"You're so mean." Hanna chuckled.

"Says the girl who wanted to push a table in front of a blind girl." Spencer said.

"I swear to god she wasn't blind, that surgery worked, and I proved it."

"We know, you almost got ran over." Emily said.

"Again." Aria said.

"You almost got ran over, again?" Caleb said.

"She stopped as soon as she saw me, did you hear that, as she saw me. Then the next day she comes traipsing in saying ooh la la everyone's invited to my party at The Brew, and I'm not blind now. Ooh." Hanna said, eating her cheese fries.

"She did not go ooh la la." Emily said.

"She was thinking it." Spencer said.

"Finally." Hanna said, and clapped. We laughed.

"So, Spence. Any ideas on your valedictorian speech." I said, and she groaned.

"No, I am seriously thinking of just taking it from Twilight, and changing it a bit." Spencer said. "But if I do manage to write it, you guys aren't reading it."

"Why not?" Hanna said.

"Because it's this rule, that no one who goes to the school can listen to the speech. They can help, but they can't read it."

"Weird rule, and I'm guessing the only person reading it would be you and Tobes." Emily said.

"Yes, and it's that obvious isn't it."

"Yes, yes it is." I said.

"Almost too easy." Hanna said.

I got out of my car, and headed up the stairs while singing the story of us by Taylor Swift. I had my school bag which was killing me and a pint of ice cream in my hand, because I was really craving it. I opened the apartment door, and kept on singing until I found a person spin me around. It was Ezra. I took out my headphones, and smiled. We shared a chaste kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "How was your day?" He asked.

"It was fine, there's a new menu in the cafeteria which is disgusting. So we went out to The Grille, and Spence is the valedictorian. How was your day? And I thought Malcolm was supposed to be here." I said, and Ezra chuckled.

"My day was good, and we are picking up Malcolm in an hour." I sniffed his neck, and sighed. "If that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is, and I want to eat my ice cream before it melts." I got out of the hug, grabbed two spoons, the ice cream, and Ezra snaked his arms around my waist. I giggled, and we walked over to the couch, I sat on his lap, and we started eating the cookie dough ice cream. I looked around the small apartment, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head, I didn't want to think about it. "Tell me, or I'll have to tickle you." I sighed, and gave up.

"I don't want to."

"Don't want to what?"

"Give this apartment up, I mean it's just so many good memories, I don't want to let them go, ever." He sighed as well, and softly kissed my neck. "But I know we have too. And it's killing me, knowing that. Because I know sure as hell we can't fit us two, and the twins in here, and Malcolm on visits…" I trailed off as some tears rolled down my face. Ezra pulled me closer, and kissed the tears away.

"Don't cry. We'll be able to create even more memories in the new house, and maybe a teacher and student will be able to have their own relationship in this same apartment." I giggled. "But, we'll be able to create even better memories in our brand new house, which will be able to fit all our family, and we'll live happily ever after."

"You can be so cheesy, and how do you manage to convince me every single time. I don't get it."

"I'm the teacher remember." We both chuckled, and shared a few passionate kisses. "And we're going to be late." I was in a straddling position, and he picked me up. "Are you going to move?" I shook my head, and I knew what was coming. I screamed, as he started tickling my sides. My legs let go, but my arms still clung to his neck.

"I'm not giving up that easily." I screamed again, as he kept on tickling me. He spun me around in the air, while tickling me.

"You'll have to give up, sometime. I could do this forever."

"No you won't, I have to give birth sometime."

"Well either you give up, or I'll keep tickling you forever." I screamed.

"Okay, stop. But you can give me payback." He stopped tickling me, dropped me, and then caught me. "Thought you were going to drop me right there." Ezra chuckled, and kissed my forehead as he placed me gently on the ground.

"I'd never drop you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Not even dunk me in the ocean or drop me on the bed."

"There are exceptions, aren't they."

"The bed is."

"You're a bit cheeky today." I shrugged.

"And we're going to be late."

**To the person who reviewed about Spencer being a valedictorian. It will be explained later on in the story. Don't forget to review. **

**Bye Dolls**


	51. Chapter 51

Spencer Pov

I walked in to find Toby reading. And he was reading catcher in the rye. I smiled, and sat down beside him. He put the book down, and we shared a chaste kiss. "How was your day at school?" He asked, and I sighed. "What happened?" He laid down, and pulled me with him. My hands cupped his face, elbows sticking out, and my head was resting on his chest.

"I'm a valedictorian." I said, and he grinned. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because being the speaker at your graduation is good, right?" I laughed.

"Yes it is, but who would choose a pregnant eighteen- year-old."

"You're the smartest person in the whole of Rosewood, you've always got aces, and you have joined practically every single club it has. And you're Spencer Hastings."

"I'll be seven months pregnant, and I'll be huge."

"And so will Aria and Hanna, Aria will be twice the size of you." I giggled at the last part.

"That made me feel better."

"I knew it would."

"Can you help me?"

"On what?"

"On my speech, I don't know what I'm going to write, and I need your help."

"Of course I will help you, but I don't expect you to need my help." Before I could reply, there was a knock on the door. I got up, and opened it.

"Hey Mum, Dad. Would you like to come in?" I said, my Mum came in, while my Dad just stood there.

"What happened to you?" My mum asked Toby, as she sat down in a chair.

"I was in a car crash, and well this happened." Toby said, as I sat back down. I eyed my Dad who was his blackberry – per usual – and was leaning against the door frame. Not noticing me at all. Like I wasn't even there.

"Well, you're probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you?" I nodded. "Well, it's Melissa's funeral tomorrow at ten, and we'd like you to come."

"Do you mean _you_ want me to come, because I'm sure Dad still thinks I killed her?" An uncomfortable look came across her face, but it left as soon as it came. I took a deep breath. "Do you think I killed her?"

"No, of course not! I would never think that. Melissa got herself into that mess, and she got herself out of that mess, but in an unfortunate way. If it was anyone's fault, it would be the cops."

"Do you mind if I invite the girls?"

"Not at all. They can bring their boyfriends, and Emily can bring Paige."

"They broke up, she's with Maya's twin now, Eloise." Veronica nodded.

"I never knew she had a twin."

"Neither did we."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your evening." I walked her to the door, and hugged her good bye, my father was already walking down the stairs. "I'm sorry about him, Spence."

"Do you think he'll disown me?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Spencer." She pulled away from the hug, and kissed me on the forehead. "Get better Toby." She was about to leave when she stopped and turned back. "Can I see the baby?" Me and Toby chuckled. I walked over to the fridge, and got the picture of the baby, which was attached to the fridge by the magnet.

"Here it is." I said, and gave it to her. She fanned her eyes to stop her from crying.

"What are you going to do about the sex?"

"We're going to wait, and see." Toby said, getting up.

"Why are you getting up?" I said, and he chuckled.

"I can walk, Spence. Relax." He walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That's what I did with you, even though your Father wanted to know." I smiled.

"Do you know who's going to be the godmother, even though I'm guessing one of the girls?"

"Yes, we've chosen Em, Han and Aria. We just couldn't choose."

"I'm so proud of you guys."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hastings." Toby said, and my Mum rolled her eyes.

"I've said it once, call me Veronica." We all chuckled.

"Veronica! Hurry up." My dad shouted up the stairs. I sighed.

"Will he ever come around?" I said, Toby kissed the top of my head, while my Mum gave me a weak smile.

"We'll see, sweetie. But I have to go."

"I understand. Bye Mum." I hugged her once again.

"Bye sweetie. Bye Toby." She said once we pulled away.

"Bye." Toby and I said at the same time, and she left the loft, gave us the baby picture, and closed the door behind us. I sighed, and fell back into Toby's arms. "It's gonna be alright, Spence."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything is going to be alright."

"Alright, if you say so. I'll text the girls now." I texted the girls to tell them that it was Melissa's funeral, and that we'd have to take a day of school. "Done. And I need to study."

"Do you have too, I mean you've been studying really hard, and I've barely gotten any Spencie time." I laughed, and turned around to face him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really Spencie time?"

"What? I wanted to make myself irrestible."

"You don't need your cheesy pick-up lines to make yourself irresistible. But now you mention it what are some of your pick-up lines."

"I forgot. You're too beautiful, you made me forget everything."

"Is that a pick-up line?"

"Do you want it to be a pick-up line?"

"Yes, but you're only allowed to say it to me."

"And you're only allowed to wear my shirts."

"I think we can make that an agreement Mr. Cavanaugh."

"One more thing, though. Mrs. Hastings."

"And what's that Carpenter."

"I'm only allowed to do this." He whispered in my ear seductively, and started kissing my neck. I moaned in pleasure.

"But I'm the only one allowed to do this." I whispered into his ear, lifted his head up, and crashed our lips together. We pulled apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily, and Toby rested our foreheads together.

"You are so the only person who can do that." I giggled.

"Do you think we can go baby shopping?"

"You already did. You want to go again."

"I want to go with you, please." I pulled my puppy dog face because I know he can't resist it, no matter how hard he tries. He sucked on my bottom lip, and I took it as a yes. "So is that a yes?"

"I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I do know that, and I would do anything for you, which includes a tattoo, somewhere no matter how much it hurts."

"So, where do you want it?"

"I want my name on my bum." I fought off an oncoming smile, as he shook his head with silent laughter. "You don't want it there?"

"Oh, I want it there!" We both chuckled, and shared a chaste kiss. "But do you really want one?"

"Yes, I do. And in cursive handwriting on my bum."

"Then I'll get Spencer in cursive writing on my bum as well, and…"

"And what?"

"Our child's name tattooed on my wrist or the back of my neck." I smiled. "Unless, you just want your name on my body." We chuckled again.

"I want our child's name tattooed on you as well, but just not on my special place." He chuckled.

"What about it's our little secret." He held up his pinkie finger.

"Our little secret." I shook my pinkie with his, and we shared another passionate kiss or two.

**Ugh, I know its a lot of Spoby, but I felt like it needed it. Is my writing too hard too read? Because I've had three reviews saying that it is. So is it. **


	52. Chapter 52

Hanna Pov

I was watching Titanic with Caleb when my phone beeped. I flinched, and picked it up. **Mellissa's funeral tomorrow at 10, day off school. – Spencer.**

"Who is it?" Caleb asked, as I tossed my phone back onto the coffee table. I sighed.

"It was Spencer. It's Mellissa's funeral tomorrow. Can you come?" I replied.

"Of course I will, and after this we need to pack our bags, because we're leaving tomorrow evening."

"I can't wait to meet your brothers, and your step-dad."

"I can't wait for them to meet you, you're amazing."

"You're more amazing, let me list what you have done. Hmm, there's so many things." Caleb smiled, bent his head, and shook it with laughter. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Do the smile, shake head, and silently laugh thing. You make it look super sexy." I giggled, as Caleb chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't of said it if it wasn't true." He passionately kissed me, and I kissed back with the same eagerness, and passion. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you."

"Good answer." I gasped.

"Hanna, what. Is everything okay?" Caleb kept rambling on, and I cut him off with a kiss. "What was _that_ for?"

"To shut you up."

"Then why did you gasp?"

"We need to tell your Dad." Caleb moaned, and rolled his eyes. "Unless you don't want too."

"We will, it's just I'm worried."

"Worried about what?"

"I'm going to sound like a total ass saying this."

"It doesn't matter, I want to know why you're worried."

"Alright, you know I've been on my laptop more than usual lately." I nodded. "Well, I've been trying to get an internship at Apple."

"Caleb, that's amazing. Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed if I didn't get it." I tilted my head to the side, and stared into his eyes.

"I could never be disappointed of you."

"Well, thank you." He kissed me again. "Anyways if I get the job, and after college when we're both successful, and we've got a big amount of money, I'm worried he might come and…" He trailed off, and I nodded my head. Knowing where he was coming from.

"And he might use us for money." Caleb nodded his head slowly.

"It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid, you don't know him that well, and he has a history. It's a reasonable thesis." His head snapped up when I said thesis.

"How do you know the word thesis?"

"I expanded my vocabulary over those five months remember." Caleb smiled, and did the shaking head thing again. "Stop doing that, you're making me want to pounce on you."

"What if I don't stop doing it?" I shrugged, and kissed his neck. "Is that what you would do if I don't stop doing it?" I mumbled a yes into the kiss, and we got carried away, maybe a bit too much.

I hugged Spencer, Caleb and I were the second to arrive out of all us. Spencer and Toby were the first. "You alright, Spence?" I asked, once we pulled away from the hug. She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. Toby and Caleb were talking about something, behind us.

"I could be doing better, my Dad is just pretending I'm not there." Spence replied, as she took a deep breath. I squeezed her hand.

"Aria said we'll get through this together. So we'll get through this together." Spence squeezed back. "Just like we always do. Thick and thin."

"Thanks. Thick and thin." Aria got out of her car, she walked over towards us, as Ezra walked over to Toby and Caleb.

"Hey, how are you girls doing?" Aria asked, as she pulled away from the hug she gave Spencer.

"Best as we can be." Spencer replied, she saw her Dad looking at her, she looked to him, but his gaze quickly retracted back to his blackberry.

"Who does go on a blackberry at their daughter's funeral?" Maya said, as she and Emily approached. We all exchanged hugs, and our gaze retracted to Spencer's Father.

"My Father does, and I have no idea how my Mum does not strangle him, I don't even know if he knows I'm pregnant."

"Do you think you should tell him? Just in case." Aria said.

"I'd rather him see me walking around town with a baby bump or a buggy." Mr. Hastings looked up again, and the others looked away, while I stared at him. "Hanna."

"What?" I replied.

"Don't make him uncomfortable."

"I'm supposed to be doing that."

"Fine, just don't go up to him."

"Hell no, I'll be like ooh I'm just staring at you, ooh I'll make you uncomfortable. See, he looked away." We all giggled, and the church bells rang out signaling it was time to go in. Our phones bleeped, except Maya's.

"Ding Dong, church bells rings, the bitch is dead, who will be next –A." We all said, and I put my phone back into my bra. Aria did the same.

"You guys ready?" Toby asked, as the three boys approached us. I took Caleb's hand.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Emily said.

"Another funeral." Aria said.

"I've lost count." I said.

Spencer Pov

Hanna, Aria, Emily and I stood in front of the dug grave with my sister's casket in. I didn't cry, I didn't mind though. Melissa was never my sister, the girls are. The three girls standing beside me are my sisters, and my best friends. Emily reached down, and grabbed a handful of soil, next was Aria, then Hanna, and then I reached down for a handful of soil myself. I fought the urge to gag. The soil smell was disgusting. It smelled like dog crap. I put my hand over my sister's grave, and released the soil out of my hand, and it fell into the grave. Hanna did the same, so did Aria, and Emily did also. I kept my muddy hands in the air, not knowing what to do. They stank, so they were kept a far distance from my face. "The service of Melissa Hastings is now over." The priest said, and people walked away from the graveyard into their respective cars. I walked away from the grave to the nearest tree. I rubbed my hand on it to get the soil off.

"Ugh." I said, and looked at my hands. They were clean-ish. I walked over to the rest of the guys. Hanna and Aria were rubbing their hands on leaves, while Emily was rubbing them together.

"This is the thing I hate about funerals. You get your hands dirty." Hanna moaned, still wiping them, and we all chuckled. "Seriously."

"Wipe them on your dress." Caleb said, and Hanna breathed out.

"And ruin a perfectly good dress by getting mud on it." We laughed, and I saw Toby looking at something. I looked over, it was my Dad he was staring at us. I walked over there.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked rudely. He was really bugging me. He shook his head with disgust.

"I can't believe you. You have the decency to laugh with your friends at your sister's funeral." Peter said. I widened my eyes.

"Look who's talking. I had the decency to not go on my phone through the entire service, I had the decency to comfort Mum when she was crying. I mean you didn't even look up throughout the service."

"How dare you. I did look up, maybe you didn't notice, because you have no heart."

"Oh, I have no heart. Huh? What about you."

"What about me? I can't believe you, you're making this about you, when it is about your sister." I scoffed.

"You made this about me. You are the one who thinks I killed my sister."

"You did!"

"She killed herself. I was the one who made her admit she killed Ali. She killed herself. With a gun." I shouted even louder, and I stormed away, I felt a hand grab mine. It was Toby's. I stopped walking, and faced him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I sighed.

"He thinks I killed her. I did not kill her. Ugh, god it's so frustrating." I punched his chest a few times, but fell into his chest after. "I don't like it, and if you ran over here, you shouldn't of because of your leg. And it's annoying. Ugh, I really don't like it."

"I know you don't, but it will get better." Toby whispered, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I didn't kill her, did I?"

"No you didn't, Spence. She killed herself. It was all her."

"Did she kill Garret?"

"I don't know."

"It's all so confusing."

"I know, I know."

"Can we go home? Right now."

"Course we can, but I kind of just dropped one of my crutches could you pick it up." I giggled, and picked up the crutch.

"Here, and can we go now."

"Yes."

I changed into Toby's blue shirt with the anchor on, and Toby changed into pajama plaid pants. He was getting off his cast in about two months, and I couldn't wait. I'm sure he couldn't either. We were laying on the couch, in each other's arms, and content with just lying there. I fell asleep.

The phone woke me up, and I felt around for Toby. I could hear the shower on, so I answered the phone. "Hi Toby." A man's voice said through the phone.

"No, it's not Toby, its Spencer, his girlfriend." I said groggily.

"Oh, hello Spencer. I was wondering if Toby would like to come to dinner tomorrow, with you of course."

"Yeah, we'd love too. What time should we come around?"

"Around six-ish."

"Alright, we'll be there. Bye Mr. Cavanaugh."

"Bye, Spencer." I hung up the phone, and a half naked Toby came out if the bathroom with a towel hung loosely around his waist, and a plastic bag around his cast to protect it.

"Who was that?" Toby asked, and I got up.

"That was your Father, and we are going to dinner tomorrow at your house at six-ish." He groaned, and put his face in his hands.

"Just great."

"I'm sorry. I just thought I needed to meet your Dad in the least, and tell them."

"Its fine, Spence. I understand, I know that you should meet my Dad, it's just I…"

"You don't want your Dad to meet me."

"No, you're amazing, it's just I don't want you to meet my parents. I'm not their biggest fan after that night."

"I'm really sorry, Toby."

"For what?"

"About that night, if I had just stopped Alison, you wouldn't have gone to reform school."

"It's okay, now I think about it. There's a silver lining."

"What's the silver lining?"

"I wouldn't have been sitting on that porch, because of the thing on my ankle, and you wouldn't have tutored me French, and we wouldn't have gone to that motel, and you wouldn't have worn my t-shirt, and we wouldn't have kissed."

"That is a very good silver lining." We shared a chaste kiss.

"So what are we exactly buying tomorrow?" Toby whispered, our faces still very close after the kiss.

"I don't know, we'll just buy a few things for the baby's room, like paint or some stickers and stuff." I whispered back, my voice full of excitement.

"You're really excited aren't you?"

"I am, I know we didn't exactly want him, and we wanted to wait. But, I really can't wait for our little kid to come out, and to start a family with you."

"I can't wait to start a family with you either."

**AN: Thanks for your feedback, I'll try to improve, and to the guest called Kayla about the siblings. Melissa killed herself, Mike is still depressed, Hanna hates Kate, Caleb's brothers will be in it soon and live in Cali, Wes will be in it for a chapter or so, and Jenna, really, she did rape Toby, so she wouldn't be in the story as a nice sibling. **

**Review Please**

**Bye Dolls**


	53. Chapter 53

Aria Pov

I vomited in the toilet, over and over again. My hair was pulled back, and Ezra was rubbing circles on my back. I was heaving so much, it hurt so much, and I just wanted to pass out from the pain.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked, as I stood before the mirror. My knuckles turning white of how hard I was holding the kitchen sink. I couldn't speak, due to the roughness of my throat. I nodded, turned around and fell into him. He wrapped his arms around me. "We're looking at houses today, shall we discuss what we're looking for." I nodded vigorously, and Ezra chuckled.

I drank some water, and I sighed in pleasure, as it calmed my burning throat. I sat on the sofa next to Ezra. "I think it would be two bathrooms, six bedrooms, one for us, one for Malcolm if he wants to stay over, one each for the twins when they grow up, and two for future kids."

"You want two more kids after these." I nodded.

"Not straight away, but I've always wanted a big family."

"I've always wanted a big family as well." I smiled. "What else are you looking for?"

"A kitchen, a study, a garden where our children can play, two living rooms. What do you want?"

"I want the same as you. The houses around here aren't that expensive, and I think we can afford them, I've got some money."

"And I've got a lot as well, and we're all sorted."

"We're starting a family."

"I know, I'm so excited."

"I am too, and I'm excited to be getting an actual house, which we can fit in. Malcolm would be able to stay over." I looked around the apartment. "If you want him too." Ezra added.

"I'd love too, but I'm going to miss this place so much."

"I am too, so many good memories."

"I think we should at least christen the couch. I mean, we've christened the bed quite a few times, and we've christened the shower slash bath, we just need to christen the couch." Ezra's eyebrows raised, as he contemplated the idea.

"We have an hour so what could we do… twice."

"Twice, I think we can do that." He crashed his lips onto mine, and so on…

….

We collapsed on the couch. I was on top of Ezra, and he played with my hair. I looked at the time on the oven, and smiled. "Fifteen minutes to spare. Not bad Fitz." I said, and we both laughed.

"You know your boobs have got bigger." Ezra said, and I giggled.

"That's because you got me pregnant."

"So you're saying I shouldn't have got you pregnant."

"One of the best mistakes of my life."

"What are your other best mistakes?"

"Kissing a total stranger at a bar, and dating my English teacher."

"I think dating my student is the best mistake I've done."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I wouldn't either."

We walked into the estate agents and was seated immediately. It was empty. I was really excited, so was Ezra. We were actually buying a house. We would have a family. And I couldn't think of any other man to actually have a family and buy a house with. "Hi, I'm Bianca, you're estate agent. I'll need you to fill out some forms, you'll need an ID each, and then I'll need to know what type of house you're looking for."

"Hi, I'm Ezra, this is my fiancée Aria." Ezra greeted.

"Well, here are the forms which you'll need to fill out. You'll need to fill out a form each." Bianca gave us a form and a pen each, and we filled them in.

"Here." I said, giving her mine after twenty minutes. Ezra gave his about a minute later.

"And do you have your ID's." We both nodded, and gave them in. Something registered on her face, but it disappeared as soon as she came. "Okay, everything seems valid, so what kind of house would you like?"

"Six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a study, two living rooms, and a garden." Ezra said, and the lady smiled.

"I think we've got the perfect house for you two. It's around ten minutes away from the Hollis Campus, and has a park opposite. It has all the facilities you're looking for plus a basement, and it's reasonably priced, and by the information you've given me you'll be able to afford it." We both smiled.

"Thank you so much." I said my legs bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Would you like to see it, and come back here, or would you like me to bring the forms there, and if you like it, you can buy it there."

"Yes, that would be great." Ezra said, smiling. The lady nodded, and we got into our cars off to our future house. "We might be getting a perfect house."

"I know." My phone rang, it was Spencer.

"We can see you." Spencer sing-songed creepily. I looked around, and I couldn't see her.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked, still looking around. "Why am I always the one who is being seen by everyone? First Hanna, now you." I mumbled, and Spencer laughed.

"We're the car behind." I looked at the car behind us, and Spencer and Toby's car. I smiled, and sat back down.

"Where you going?"

"We're going baby shopping. Where are you going?"

"We are following our estate agent to a house, we might be buying."

"Well, look whose growing up."

"I know, but we do need a new place. His apartment is tiny, and can't fit a family of four."

"It is tiny."

"Rude." Ezra shouted.

"I'm telling the truth."

"For once." Toby said.

"Now look who's the rude one. And I've lost you."

"I know, because we just turned a corner, and we're nearing the house."

"Well, I'll let you go, you little grownup." I chuckled.

"Good bye child."

"Good bye grown-up." I hung up the phone, and got out the car. It was_ the_ house. It would be my house. It would our house. I knew it.

"So, would you like to come and explore."

"We'd love too." Ezra said, he took my hand and we walked into the house. It looked old, but it was a nice old. A house-warming old.

"A few of the pipes have burst, that is why the price is kind of low, but because you didn't do it, our agency will fix it for free. Also because of that its two months free water and heating."

"So how much is the house?" I asked, wanting to know if we can afford it.

"It's one-hundred thousand even."

"We can afford it." Ezra whispered in my ear, and I clamped my mouth shut to stop a small scream of excitement. I laughed giddily.

"Is that an okay price for you two?"

"It's a perfect price."

"Then I'll leave you two alone." She walked out the room, and as soon as she left, Ezra picked me up, and spun me around in the air. He put me down a minute later.

"I think this is the house." I whispered, and slung my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist.

"I think this is the house as well." We shared a passionate kiss, and we both smiled into it. We walked into the room where Bianca was.

"Okay, so the room we're in now is the living room. The fire place is a proper one so you light it, which if you buy the house, someone will show you how to light it, because I don't, and any questions about this room?" We shook our heads, and she made a signal for us to follow her. We walked to a wall, which looked like a door. "There is a room that joins onto this room, but you can't really see the entrance. It's like a secret passageway. The owners before left a wooden desk behind, and a bookshelf with a load of books, but we can clear them out if you want, but guessing by your job, you won't want too." She pushed it open, and we walked inside.

"It's heaven." I murmured, and Ezra chuckled.

"So is this the study?"

"No it's not, the study is upstairs, along with one bathroom, and the other bathroom is down here, along the hall. The kitchen is joined with the second living room, and the second bathroom is upstairs."

"That's great." I said, and she led us out of the room, into the kitchen.

…

"So call me back out when you've come to a decision about the house, and then we'll fill out paperwork if you decide." Bianca said, and we nodded.

"Thank you." I said, and she left the room. I turned around, and Ezra cupped my face with his hands. "What do you think?"

"I think we're getting this house." Ezra said, staring into my eyes. I let a few tears slip. "Unless you don't want it."

"Of course I want it. It's my new dream house. And I really want it."

"Then I think we're just about to go and buy it."

"We're getting a house."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! This is to the guest who reviewed wanting another chapter, because she's feeling homesick, and it would make her day. Hope this did make your day, feel better sweetie.**

**Bye Dolls**

"Yeah, and in about seven months we're gonna have twins in this house."

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much." We shared a long passionate kiss, and after we walked into the kitchen.

"So, have you come to your decision?" Bianca asked, smiling.

"Yeah, we're going to buy the house." Ezra said, his arms wrapped around my waist, and he kissed my head.


	54. Chapter 54

Hanna Pov

I vomited in the en-suite bathroom of Caleb's bedroom in Cali. He held my hair back, and kept on softly kissing my neck, and rubbing my back. I fell back onto Caleb, he bent down, and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright?" Caleb asked. We got to California at seven and arrived at Claudia's at eight. James and Clay are adorable, and Caleb's step dad, William is really nice.

"Do you have to ask to know?" I replied, and sighed.

"Brush your teeth, and we can go back to bed." I nodded, and Caleb helped me up. I brushed my teeth, and we walked towards the bed. We got in, and I curled up next to Caleb, who wrapped his arms around me. We both fell asleep.

"Good morning, Princess." Caleb whispered, as my eyes started to flutter to open. I smiled, and kissed him.

"Hey, you know if we have a girl, I won't be your princess any more. Our little girl would be your princess." I replied back sleepily.

"Then you'll be my queen." I giggled, and buried my face in his chest.

"You'll always be my prince." I whispered, as I moved positions again. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Caleb called out. Claudia came in.

"Breakfasts ready." Claudia said.

"Alright, we'll be down in a sec." I said, stretching my arms. She smiled, and shut the door. I got up, and scrambled around for some shorts. I was wearing Caleb's shirt, which was basically a dress, but I thought it would be… Rude to go downstairs with just a shirt, and lace pants on.

"Why are you putting shorts on? You look beautiful like that." Caleb moaned, as he replaced his boxers with pajama plaid pants.

"I should be asking the same, why are you putting on pajama pants?" I said, pulling on some grey Gilly Hicks shorts.

"Yeah, but you look really pretty. With that shirt on, your hair kinda curly, and your baby bump. You look really sexy."

"Well thank you, but I don't think you'd be saying that in seven months' time."

"I will be, just wait and see, and I've forgotten how many weeks along you are." Hanna laughed.

"Worst fiancée ever."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then how far along are you?"

"Just wait a sec." I was silent for a moment while I tried to figure it out. "So if Aria was punched, and was nine weeks about two weeks ago, I would have been eight, so I am ten weeks along."

"Okay, now I know. Two and a half months done, six and a half to go."

"Yeah, six months until we have a kid."

"That's big."

"I know."

"We should go to breakfast now."

"Yeah we should." We walked down to breakfast, and dug in. I finished second after Caleb. Clay was giggling.

"What you giggling about?" I asked, drinking some water.

"You eat fast for a girl." Clay said, and continued eating. Will, Claudia, Caleb and I smiled.

"Can we go to the beach today?" James asked, his mouth full of food.

"Yes, and eat with your mouth closed." Caleb said, propping up James' jaw. "Are you alright with going to the beach?" He asked me, and I gave him a look.

"Seriously, Caleb. You're actually asking me that?" I said with a wink.

"What, I don't know if your mood has changed."

"I'm always up for the beach."

"Then how come you don't go to the one in Rosewood all the time with your girls."

"They are not my girls, and it is a rocky lake. It is not a beach."

"Alright, but Em told me you used to go there all the time."

"One summer, all the time. I did not say I enjoyed it."

"Why didn't you enjoy it?"

"Because it wasn't the beach."

….

"What bikini should I wear?" I asked Caleb, holding up a black bikini or a pink bikini.

"Black." Caleb said, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're wearing my favorite black bikini of yours, and you are going to be showing off your incredibly sexy baby bump." I smiled.

.

"Black it is, and it's barely a bump, its sticking out like the tiniest bit." I changed into my black bikini, and put a sundress on. Caleb had the bag full of items, and we walked down the stairs, going to enjoy a family day at the beach.

…

I laid out my towel next to Caleb's, and got my phone out to see if there were any messages. I laid down next to Caleb who was putting sun screen on. I'd already put mine on. There was a message from Spencer. **How u enjoying Cali? – S. **I smiled. "Who's that?" Caleb asked, laying down next to me.

"Spence. Asking how Cali is." I replied, as I put on mu sunglasses. Caleb chuckled.

**It's great, how r u guys – H. **I typed back.

"Caleb, can we play in the ocean?" Clay whined, as I got a text back**. Me and Tobes went shopping, but we didn't buy a lot of stuff. –S. **

"Is that okay?" Caleb whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Go and play in the ocean, I am seeing if there is any gossip." I said back, he kissed me on the lips, and went to play in the ocean with Clay and James. I took a picture.

**What did you get? – Hanna**

**Oh just bibs and stuff – Spencer**

**Shall we just have a joint baby shower – Hanna**

**That would be fun – S**

**More than fun – H**

**How are Caleb's family – S**

**Well, the awkwardness between Claudia has faded, his Step-Dad Will is nice, and his brothers are the sweetest things. – H**

**How old are they – S**

**Clay is five, and has a crush on me, James is seven –H**

**Trouble for Caleb, a five year old might take his pregnant fiancé -S **

**Lol Any news? – H**

**Aria's got some big grown-up news but she should tell you – S**

**Alright I'll ring her now – H**

**Bye babes – S**

**Bye –H**

I called Aria, and she didn't pick up. I called her again, and on the last ring she finally answered. "Hey." I said.

"Hi, how's Cali?" Aria asked, and I smiled.

"It is great, I'm at the beach with Caleb and his brothers."

"What's his family like?"

"Claudia really nice, so is his step-dad Will, and his brothers Clay and James are the cutest things ever. Anyways what is your news?"

"What news?"

"Don't play the dumb card with me, Spence told me you have news?"

"We bought a house."

"What?" I screamed.

"Ezra and I bought a house in Old Hollis, and its six bedrooms, a study, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a garden, and a secret library."

"What do you mean secret library?" Caleb came running out of the ocean, Clay and James following shortly behind.

"Well in the living room, there's a door, which looks like a wall, but if you push it, it opens, and you've got a secret library."

"That is so you, you've always wanted a big house with a library."

"I know, and the last owner left a bookshelf of books." Caleb collapsed in the sand, Clay and James collapsing just seconds later.

"When are you moving in?"

"We are moving in, in about two and a half months. The house needs some freshening up, and because some pipes have burst, they're fixing that for free, and we've got two months of free water and heating."

"That's good, are you going to paint it."

"We haven't decided yet, I need to call my Mum to let her know I'm moving, and I need to tell Mike."

"Why Mike? I know he's your brother, but really?"

"Yeah, because when my Mum tells my Dad, he will be fuming, so I thought Mike might need some place to recover after Dad rips his head off."

"I can imagine it now." We both giggled.

"Alright, I need to go."

"Have fun with your celebration sex."

"Shut up, Han."

"Then it's true."

"Hanging up now."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hanged up the phone, and smiled. We are all growing up so fast. I noticed Caleb, Clay and James went back into the water. I snapped another picture of them. Clay was on Caleb's shoulders. God, guys who played with little kids is like the most attractive thing ever. I moved onto my stomach, to start working the tan on my back. I put my headphones in, and chose Wonderwall. I smiled. It was one of _our _songs. I saw tanned feet stop before me, and I looked up. It wasn't Caleb.

"Yes." I said, looking at the guy, who was know where near as hot as Caleb – in my opinion.

"Hey." He said. "I'm Paul." I rolled my eyes, as he sat down next to me.

"Well, I'm engaged."

"And that will stop us how?" He moved closer, but I backed away. He placed a hand on my thigh, but I shook it off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him, and I saw Caleb look up. I gave him a look, and he came out of the ocean. "Just go away."

"What is your fiancé here to kick my ass?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am." Caleb said, the jealous and protective gleam in his eye, and his fists clenching. I smiled, I loved it when he got protective over me. Paul turned around to face him. He was easily three inches shorter, and he didn't even have abs. "What were you doing?"

"Why should I tell you, you're just some guy?" We both scoffed. I got up.

"This guy, is my fiancé." I said, with Caleb's arms wrapping around my waist.

"And I'm the Father of our baby." He said, his hands touching my slightly curvy stomach. I smiled. Paul walked away, but flashed me a perverted smile before he went. Caleb spun me around, and pressed our foreheads.

"You know, I love when you get the protective gleam in your eyes."

"What I want to protect you."

"And I love that you want too, but you're going to have to protect someone else when they come along."

"I'd be more than happy too."

**Sorry about it all being Haleb. Review Please, and the last chapter was fucked up. Check out my new-ish story Trunk Of lies. **

**Bye Dolls**


	55. Chapter 55

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked Caleb as we sat on the couch watching The Big Bang Theory.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"The beach."

"Again."

"But I'll have you all to myself."

"Deal." I chuckled.

"Then come on." I got up, and took his hand, pulling him up. I put on a knitted jumper with holes in, and I put my phone in the back pocket of my denim hot pants.

"Mum, we're going for a walk." Caleb shouted up the stairs.

"Alright, don't come back too late." Claudia shouted back.

"We won't." I shouted, and we left. "How's the apple thing going?"

"I need to get the call to see if I get the internship." He said, and I smiled.

"Well, you're going to get it, hands down. And if you don't they're missing out."

"Thanks babe." A comfortable silence passed between us, and I breathed in the California air.

"Do your brothers like me?" Caleb chuckled, and I bumped his hip with mine. "I'm serious."

"You really want my family to like you, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I want our child to have a really big family like neither of us had cause I swear to god, it's gonna be bloody huge. Is that bad?"

"No its not, I want our child to have a big family too."

"Yay." Caleb chuckled, and we entered the beach. "Okay this will sound really mental."

"What is it?"

"Do you think we can go skinny dipping? I mean it's the perfect time, and no one's on the beach, and its dark."

"I would love to."

"Then come on Mr. Rivers."

"Do you know where to go?"

"No, can you lead the way?"

"Of course."

….

He led me to the pier, which wasn't very tall, and had no barriers. Like the one in _one day_. I giggled. "Are you alright with doing this?" Caleb asked, while taking off his shirt.

"Everything's fine. I just can't believe I'm going skinny dipping." I said, slipping off my jeans.

"Shall I jump in first?" He said, treading on his trousers to slip them off his ankles.

"No, I'll jump in first." I said, taking off my shirt, and unhooking my pink bra. "Damn bra!" I muttered, as a hook was stuck. I rolled my eyes, and turned it all the way around to unhook it.

"You sure!" Caleb said, taking off his boxers, and I gave him a wink, throwing my bra next to his boxers. I jumped in, giving him an answer. He jumped in behind me, and I resurfaced, smiling broadly. Caleb resurfaced, and shook his head side to side, to get the water droplets out of his hair. God, how is he so hot, I thought.

"God, can you get any sexier?" I said to him and he chuckled. "It's beautiful." I said, as Caleb swam even closer to me, and didn't take his eyes off me.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Caleb whispered, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I blushed. I smiled at him.

"Where do you get the pick-up lines from?"

"It's not a pick up line. I already picked you up, didn't I?"

"Without a doubt." We kissed for a bit. "It's freezing!" I chattered, and Caleb's grasp tightened around me, I was pushed closer to him, and it was warmer. Or in fact he was warm.

"Are you warmer, now?" I giggled.

"I'm always warm, when you hug me. Seriously you're like one-hundred degrees on a scale hotness." Caleb chuckled. "In both ways."

"Then you're one hundred and-one degrees of hotness, in both ways." He leaned in, and our lips met. And things got uh… pretty heated.

Spencer Pov

I hung up the phone, and shook my head. They're buying a house, but in all fairness their apartment was really tiny. "They're actually buying a house." I said.

"Like a house." Toby said shocked, and I laughed.

"Yes, a house, and pending on the street they turned onto, I think it might be pretty big."

"Like your house big or big big."

"What's big big?" I laughed.

"It's like really big!" Toby breathed.

"Why don't you say really big?"

"Because it's big _big_ not _really_ big."

"Let's just forget about the difference of big, really big and big big."

"I think we should."

"Good."

"So, tell me, what we exactly are buying?" Toby said, as we pulled into a car park.

"We are looking around for things, like I'm looking for a god damn parking space." Toby chuckled, and I punched him in the chest, I probably hurt me more than him. He kissed my fist.

"Specify that."

"I don't know, we'll buy the baby things we'll want." I said, and hopped out the car, walked around the back, and pulled Toby up, even though he insisted he could do it himself.

"Number one that is what baby showers are for, and number two once I get this stupid cast off I will be able to build the baby's room."

"It's not a stupid cast, its helping you heal." I poked his chest, and he poked my waist back.

"Yes, but it's also stopping me from doing certain things." Toby whispered in my ear, and kissed my neck. I giggled.

"Wow, Mr. Cavanaugh. I never knew you had it in you." I replied, as we walked into the mall.

"Where first?"

"Um… Baby Gap."

…

After three hours of shopping, and a meal we decided to look at the cribs and actual necessities Toby said we needed. "Oh My God, I love this crib." I breathed, sliding my fingers across of the top of the neatly cut wood. Toby wrapped an arm around my waist, and I laid my head on his arm. He smiled.

"I can make one exactly like this, but better." I turned to face him, and gave him a passionate kiss. We pulled away breathless.

"You would do that?"

"I would do anything for you, you know that?"

"I do know that, and I would do anything for you."

"Which includes going to dinner with my Dad tonight."

"Shit." I whispered under my breath, and Toby chuckled. "I need a dress, come on." I said, face palming for a moment, then attempting to drag Toby with me, but he stayed plastered on the stop. I shot him a glare.

"I can move on my own babe." I breathed in.

"I know it's just, it's the first time I'm meeting your Dad for the first time and I want him to like me, because he's your Dad." Toby took my hand, squeezed it, and we started walking away from the cribs.

"I don't mind what you wear. You can wear pajamas and still look amazingly sexy." I giggled.

"I might take you up on that, but not tonight." Toby chuckled, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I need something to wear."

"You've got clothes at home in the wardrobe."

"Will your Dad like some of my clothes."

"You're talking about a man, he wouldn't care about clothes. Unless you turn up at his house as a total slob."

"I'm never a slob."

"You're always perfect."

"I beg to differ."

"You're perfect to me."

"Thank God." I said sarcastically, as we redirected our route from the shops to the car park. "I thought I was imperfect."

"You could never not be perfect to me." I kissed him on the cheek, and unlocked the car.

"Do you need help getting in?" He chuckled to himself, and got in the car. I rolled my eyes, shut his door, and sat in my own seat.

"Does that answer your question?"

"No it doesn't." I said sarcastically, as I started the engine.

"Yeah it does." Toby said teasingly, and he poked my side, and kept doing it.

"Stop Toby, I might kill you."

"You won't kill me, you love me too much."

"You're right, but we won't be getting out tonight, and I'll be killing myself not to stay on schedule, because it's already four we're like two minutes away from home, I've got to choose a dress, put it on, and do my make-up and hair…" Toby clamped a hand over my mouth. I licked it, but he didn't pull away.

"Spence, you've explored the depths of my mouth, I don't think licking my hand will make me take my hand away." I bit his hand, but he didn't pull away. "And you bite my lip when we're making out so."

"We're here, so you're going to have to unclamp my mouth." I shouted out really muffled. He lifted me onto his lap, and got out of the car with me in his arms. I bit his hand extra hard, and he loosened his hold on it. "Ha Ha." I screamed, and he removed his hand. "Why'd you let go." I asked, as he started climbing the stairs.

"I wanted to do this." And crashed his lips onto mine, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he opened the door to the loft. I wrapped my arms his neck, and tightened the grasp on his hips. His hands were protecting my head, as he crashed me up against the wall. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and a small moan escaped my mouth. He separated our mouths, and moved his to my neck, and I lifted his shirt up, and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He got the message, and he moved his lips back up to my mouth. "Bedroom?" He whispered in my ear, and I nodded into the kiss.

…..

We collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, and recovering from our high. I moved closer to him, and turned around so my chest was on his chest and my face was looking up to him. "Hey beautiful." He breathed out, twirling some of my hair around his fingers. I smiled.

"Hey handsome." I whispered back, in a raspy voice. He chuckled. "What time is it?" He checked my phone.

"Five." I glared at him.

"I've got an hour to get ready. You and your damn charm." I mumbled, I got up from bed, and walked over to where my pants and bras were.

"Spence, you're killing me." Toby groaned, and got out of bed as well. I chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me up. I screamed.

"Tobias Cavanaugh put me down right now." I screamed, and he put me down on the floor, but didn't let me out of his grasp. He started kissing my neck. "You know we're never going to get out the door."

"Okay." He mumbled, and started tickling my sides, and stomach.

"No. Toby, no." I shouted, as he lifted me up, put me on the bed, still tickling me.

"I'm not gonna stop." He shouted, and moved to a straddling position. I started kicking, but it didn't stop him from tickling me.

"Stop, and you can pay me back." I said, he stopped, and rolled away from me. "I need to get ready, so don't tickle or kiss me, we won't be getting out."

"Okay."

**Review Please. Did you guys like it. Promise there will be Ezria in the next chapter, and omg what did you guys think of last nights episode. I HATE Miss. Dilaurentis, she's just so mean to Hanna. **

**Bye Dolls**


	56. Chapter 56

"I'm ready, and we've got ten minutes to get there." I breathed out, and Toby chuckled. He was wearing jeans, and a white buttoned up shirt. The jeans took like twenty minutes to get on due to his cast. I wore a simple white dress with wedges, my hair in loose curls, and a light application if make-up.

"You look beautiful." I blushed. "As always." Toby said, and winked.

"You don't look too bad yourself, you clean up good."

…

"Shall I knock or ring?" I asked in a shaky voice, my palms were sweating, and my heart was beating so fast.

"I'll knock, and don't worry. He'll love you, I'm sure." Toby replied, squeezing my hand, and he knocked on the door. The door flung open, and Toby's Dad welcomed us into the house.

"Hi, Mr. Cavanaugh. It's nice to finally meet you." I said, after Toby and his Dad exchanged a handshake and hellos.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Spencer. I've heard a lot about you, and what the hell happened to my son." I smiled. The oven timer bleeped.

"I was in a car crash." Toby said, chuckling.

"Well if you guys would like to follow me." He said, and we followed him into the kitchen.

…

We sat down at the kitchen table, Toby's Dad Joseph sitting across from Toby and me, and I was squeezing Toby's hand so tight I could've broken my wrist. "I'd like you to see your sister on Monday." Joseph said, and Toby looked confused.

"Why?" He asked, as we dug into the lasagna. I tried not to eat too quickly, but it was delicious.

"This is amazing." I said, as about Joseph was about to speak. "Sorry, carry on."

"She's back at the school in Philly."

"I thought she had the operation that fixed her up." I said, knowing that Toby wouldn't be able to get any words out.

"She did, but she went blind again." There was a small pause. "Are you and Jenna friends?"

"We're acquaintances, we never really have gotten along with each other." Joseph nodded his head.

"I wasn't her biggest fan either." Joseph admitted.

"I thought you preferred her more." Toby said.

"No, I only said that to Cheryl, she was second, but now fourth."

"Who's second and third?"

"Well, Spencer's second, and the other nice girl is third. What's her name, again?"

"Is it Emily?" I asked, and Joseph snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Emily. She's very nice. You know each other."

"Best friends, been through everything." Toby chuckled.

"I've heard. How are you about what the cops found out?"

"What did the cops find out?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows. I could see Toby smiling, I knew he loved me when I was confused.

"They found out who Alison's killer." My mouth fell open.

"God damn Wilden." I said. "I am going down there and complaining. I found that out, if it weren't for me they'd still be looking for blood prints on the freaking soil." I said really fast, and annoyed.

"There's no point in complaining you know." Toby said. "They won't do anything about it, which you know."

"Worth a shot. I could tell Pam."

…

"No. Don't Dad. No." Toby begged his Father not to show me baby pictures of him. "You don't want to do this."

"I think I do." He said chuckling, and getting up to get the photo albums.

"You don't want to see them do you?" Toby asked me giving his puppy face.

"Toby. That's not fair. You know I always do what you when you give me that face. And I want to see them, because you've seen me as a kid." Toby chuckled, as I said the last part.

"And I saw the one where you mooned the camera." He whispered in my ear.

"I might kill you if you tell anyone. You're like the only one out of my biological family who knows." I said.

"I've already told someone."

"Who?" I hit his chest.

"Emily."

"Why would you do that?"

"We were playing a game."

"I might just kill you."

"Here they are." Joseph announced bringing the photo albums into the kitchen.

….

"Toby, I want to show you something that may need fixing upstairs, can you have a look at it?" Joseph asked his son, as we were getting ready to leave.

"Sure." Toby replied with a smile, and he walked up the stairs behind his Dad, before giving me a wink. My phone bleeped. I checked it, and it was –A. **Jenna maybe as blind as a bat but I'm always watching, bitch –A. **I leant against the wall, and stared at the opposite wall, scared someone's face would just push against the window and scare the crap out of me.

Toby Pov

I followed my Dad upstairs to his and Cheryl's bedroom, but not before flashing Spencer a wink. "So what do you want me to have a look at?" I asked him, as he rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"I lied." My Dad said, as he walked over to his dresser, and pulled open the droor. "I don't want you take it if you don't want it, but your Mother would've wanted you to have it." I felt myself tear up at the mention of my Mother, but I pushed the tears aside.

"What did she want to me to have?" He pulled out a navy blue velvet box.

"It's your Mother's engagement ring. She had to take her rings off due to her arthritis. And she said to me, that when the time is right, and when he's found an amazing girl to give the ring to, that I should give it to you to give to her. Also she left it to you in her will, and I want you to give it to Spencer if you want too. You're really lucky to have met her." He said in a whisper, and passed me the box. I didn't want to look at it, so I put it in my pants pocket.

"Thanks, that means a lot." I croaked out, and for the first time in years we shared a hug.

Spencer Pov

I heard Toby and Joseph come down the stairs, and I shoved my phone back into my pocket, and saw them come down the stairs with smiles on their faces. "Thanks for having us over, Mr. Cavanaugh." I said, as me and Toby stood on the porch after we said our goodbyes.

"Call me Jo." Joseph said, and I smiled.

"Well, we have something to tell you." Toby said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"And what is that?" Jo leaned against the door frame, and his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, we're having a kid." I scratched an imaginary scratch on the back of my neck, as Toby kissed my head.

"You kids all right with money?" Toby and I chuckled.

"We're fine with money."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"No we're gonna wait." I said, smiling.

"You gonna keep it?"

"Yeah we are." Toby said, and I could sense him smiling as well.

"It's good for you guys."

….

"Can you come with me?" Toby asked in a whisper, as we were laying in each other's arms on the couch.

"Where do you want me to go with you?" I whispered back, confused, as I snuggled in closer to him.

"To the blind school in Philly." I sighed.

"I would never have you in the same room as her." I whispered, moving my face to his chest, to look him in the eyes. "Over my dead body would that happen?"

"Thank you." He paused, as he looked up to the ceiling. "For everything you've done for me."

"I think I should be thanking you." I whispered, and buried my head in his neck. "I meant what I said when you're my safe place to land. You always have, you are now, and you always will be."

"You're my safe place to land as well. I love you so much."

"I love you even more."

"Can I give you your pay back now?"

"Yeah."

…

Aria Pov

"Morning sickness is a bitch." I whispered, once Ezra and I were back in bed after my morning lot of sickness. Ezra's arm tightened around my waist, pulling me closer. I breathed in deeply.

"I know. Let's get some sleep." Ezra whispered in my ear, and kissed my earlobe. I nodded, and fell asleep.

…

My phone started to ring, and I held my hand out to search for it on the bedside table. I picked it up, and pressed the green button. "Spencer, why do you have to call us at eight in the morning?" Hanna moaned, and Emily chuckled.

"It's one in the afternoon." Emily said.

"I'm in Cali, bonehead."

"Damn I slept for long." I said. "Anyways what is it, because I do not like being woken."

"Okay, so me and Toby went to his Dads house, and Jenna's blind again." Spencer said.

"Fuck yes! Hanna said.

"God, you have the subtlety of a hand grenade." Emily said.

"Thank you."

"So, what does this mean?" I asked.

"She can't aim a gun anymore so we're safe." Spencer said.

"What if she's faking it?" Emily said.

"We're dead freaking meat." Hanna said.

"What if she's not, I mean what if she is actually blind." I said.

"She wouldn't have gone parading around the school like a thanksgiving float if the doctors said a chance you might go blind again." Spencer said.

"Where is she?" Hanna asked.

"The blind school in Philly. Toby has to go, so I'm going with him."

"I'll go." Emily said.

"Why, it's Jenna?" I asked.

"I want to know if she's actually blind, just pretend I'm not there, just you and Tobes are, and then she'll be her usual creepy herself."

"She's always her creepy-self." Hanna said.

"I want to whack her with her stick." Spencer moaned.

"Everyone does." I moaned. "I'm going back to sleep bye."

"Bye, have fun sleeping." Emily said, and I hanged up. I moaned, and fell back onto my cushion. I felt around for Ezra, but it was nothing but cold sheets. I moaned again, and got out of bed, and the door opened.

"You're awake." Ezra said, smiling. I nodded my head, stretched and yawned.

"I got news." I said, and sat on the sofa. Wearing nothing but Ezra's t-shirt.

"I was gone for like ten minutes." I giggled.

"Yes, but Spence just called, and guess what?"

"Someone died." I giggled, and he sat down on the sofa.

"Jenna is blind."

"Again." I smiled. "And this is good because."

"Okay, I know I know. I feel really bad about the Jenna Thing, and that I feel terrible for making her blind, but she kind of deserved it."

"Why did she deserve it?"

"I can't tell you, it's Spencer and Toby's secret to tell. We found out from –A, and you can't know." Before Ezra could reply, my phone beeped. I picked it up, it was –A. I sighed. "Oh dear, the bitch is dead. –A."

"I was right." I giggled, and shoved him in his shoulder. "Let's check the news it will be on there." Ezra put on the TV, and it sure it was. On the screen MEREDITH SORENSON OVERDOSE INVESTIGATION STARTING TOMMOROW was printed in big bold letters on the screen. I called the girls.

"Turn on Channel Four Rose now." I said hurriedly.

"Why, its news." Hanna moaned.

"Just turn it on." I said, and hung up.

Hanna Pov

"Who is was it this time?" Caleb asked, as I got out of bed, and scanned the room for my shorts.

"Aria. She said to turn channel four on, now." I said, and walked down the stairs quickly. I hoped it wasn't someone important. I turned on the TV.

"What's going…?" Caleb started but was cut off by the screen. "Oh my god."

"What do you think she took?"

"No idea. It would have to be something strong enough to kill her, and have an investigation on it."

"Do you think…?" I didn't need to finish my sentence, for him to grasp who I was talking about.

"Guess we'll have to see."

**Sorry for updating so late. Review Please. **

**Bye Dolls**


	57. Chapter 57

Spencer Pov

I switched the channel, and the title flashed onto the scream. I gasped. MEREDITH SORENSON IN DRUG SCANDAL. "You wouldn't even believe it." Toby murmured.

"Maybe that's why she set the school on fire." I said, my eyes fixed to the screen. "Because she was on drugs. And maybe that's why she locked Aria in the basement, and the drugs she gave Aria were the drugs she bought from someone, and she needed to dispose of them somehow. So she took some, and gave Aria some, and she was hooked on them, and she died from it. And the reason she went to up to Aria and Ezra's apartment and said open up you little bitch because she was on drugs, and Aria said she was looking wild. She was looking wild because she was on drugs."

"God, Spencer. Can you get any smarter?" I giggled, and the images kept flashing on the screen.

"We'll have to wait and see." There was a silence, as we watched the news for a bit. "Emily's coming with us tomorrow, she says she wants to see if Jenna really is blind."

"Okay, just one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't leave me alone with her." Toby said, putting his head down. I sighed, and moved into a straddling position on his lap. I put two fingers under his chin, and made us face to face.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I'll never leave you alone with her, ever. If she does somehow get you alone I will actually kill her. Same deal, you protect from me everything you want to protect me from, and I will protect you."

"Thank you." He kissed me, and we resumed watching the news. Well, not exactly, I mean I was already in a straddling position.

….

My phone started ringing, and I picked it up. "Hey, Aria." My Mum said down the phone line.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to ask you if you'd be up for painting my apartment today. You can bring Ezra."

"Yeah. Shall I bring Mike, because I expect Dad to be a mess?"

"So you saw the news?"

"Yes I did, do you know what she took?"

"No I don't, all I know is that it's not a mainstream one like the one Mona smokes."

"Mona smokes?"

"Yeah, I saw her the day she oddly sat at your lunch table, and Spencer pushed her off her chair."

"That explains a lot. So how's Mike."

"He's getting there, I think he actually likes the change of scenery, and he and Zack got on well last night."

"Has he got out of the guest bed?" Ella chuckled on the other end.

"Yes he has, but like any other teenage boy he hasn't moved from the couch."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, because he brought over the game console, and Zach beat him last night, so he's trying to get better at it."

"Well, I'm coming. I want to see my brother, and tell him I'll probably beat his ass off."

"Well, come whenever you can. I'm sure Mike will be very happy to see you."

"Well, I miss him too."

"Great, see you in like an hour, okay?"

"Yeah, great. Bye Mum."

"Bye Sweetie." I put my phone back down on the coffee table, and got up to get a drink of water.

"Who was that, I heard you talking to someone?" Ezra asked, as he came out of the bathroom, his hair slightly curlier than usual, and a towel hung loosely around his waist. I smiled at the sight.

"It was my Mum. We are going over there to paint her new apartment, if you want to?" He chuckled.

"Of course I want to."

"And Mike is doing better, he is actually out of bed now, and on the couch, getting better at Xbox."

"I bet I could beat him." I laughed, and threw my head back.

"I doubt it, where is your Xbox in here, huh?"

"Oh, here we go again. I'm going to have to call Hardy if you don't believe me."

"Really what's the story?"

"I was in College, and it was Friday night. No parties that night, so we played Xbox. I beat him about a million times."

"Wow, Mr. Fitz I never knew you were that good at games."

"Oh I'm not." I giggled. "I'm just especially good at Xbox."

"I never knew you had it in you, Mr. Fitz." He kissed me.

"If I win, what will I get as a prize?" I giggled, and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"You've already got me, but I've got an idea."

"What is that, Miss Montgomery?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Caleb Pov

"Caleb?" My Mum said softly, as I got a drink of water out of the fridge. I nodded, as I took a sip of it. "I wanted to ask you something if that's okay."

"It's fine." I replied, screwing the lid to the water back on.

"You know last time I was over at your apartment I walked in on Hanna shouting at her Dad, and she said something." I sighed, and rubbed my face with my hands. "I guess you know what I'm talking about then?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"You wanna talk about it?" She sat down on the chair opposite. I kicked the leg of the table in frustration.

"Ugh, god it's so god damn frustrating. I was supposed to fucking get to her freaking sooner."

"You did, though, right?" I nodded, and clenched my fists at the thought of doing that to my Hanna.

"I did, but he was already freaking kissing her, and was about to rip the towel off her." I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. "It's just like… I can't believe someone would even think of doing that, and it makes me feel physically sick to know that if I didn't come in sooner, she could've been…" I trailed off and wiped my eyes again.

"What did you do?"

"Beat the crap out of him, then Miss Montgomery came in, and said that I should get off him otherwise I'd be expelled as well."

"So, what was his punishment?"

"He got expelled, and one of our best friends have lawyers for parents so we're gonna get a restraining order, once we've settled."

"But I'm guessing you want it now."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, personally I think she's doing well, and I think most of that would be you, I can see you guys love each other very much." I nodded, and smiled. "But, I'd have to agree with Hanna on this one. I would wait until you're settled, safest option in my opinion. And I can see, that you'd do anything to make her happy."

"I will do anything to make her happy."

That's good, now go back to your fiancée and go to Jacks because then you've just come to California for no purpose."

…

"You alright, babe?" I asked Hanna, as she finished a coughing fit. She laughed, and coughed again.

"I'm fine." Hanna replied, as she continued on curling her hair.

"Are you getting a cold?" She laughed once again.

"It's just a sore throat, nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worrying."

"Really?" Her eyebrow cocked, as she wrapped the wire around the curler, and placed it on the heatproof matt. "What were you doing then?"

"I was wondering." She stood up, and wrapped her arms around my neck, I slid my hands across her arms, and she grinned.

"If you say so." I smiled at her, and leaned in. My lips were on hers, and I slid my hands own to her waist. I picked her up, and spun her around, our lips still attached. She giggled into the kiss, and she pulled away, when I stopped spinning her, but she was still in the air.

"Shall we go, because we won't be able to get out the house if we carry on?"

"Yeah we should."

Spencer Pov

"I'm going down to The Brew, do you want anything?" I asked Toby. It was Sunday.

"Uh, cake please." Toby said. "What are you getting?"

"Cake as well." He nodded, and pulled me back down onto the couch. He kissed my nose, and forehead.

"Some of my money is on the counter." I giggled.

"I have money in my purse."

"Fine," Toby said. "But I'm paying you back."

"For what?"

"For my cake."

…

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked Toby, as we shared the last slice of cake I got from downstairs.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" My phone beeped, and I flinched. "Hey, Spence. You're safe."

"I know, it's just…"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna protect you always." I nodded, and checked my phone. "Alright?"

"Yeah." I checked my phone, it was my Mum. -

"Who is it?"

"My Mum." I opened the text. "I'd like you and Toby to come over for dinner at five tonight. Jason is coming also, hope you guys can make it. Mum."

"We're going." Toby insisted before I could say anything else. I collapsed on top of him, and he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Well, this will be fun." My phone rang, it was Jason. I chuckled. I answered.

"Are you going? Because if you're not I might as well just kill myself right now." Jason said, and I chuckled.

"Yes, Tobes and I are going." I said.

"This will be very interesting, considering I ratted her out, and you were in the room."

"I bet you twenty bucks Dad will snap?"

"You really think I'm gonna waste twenty bucks on a bet we're both sure you will win."

"You're right, you think of one."

"Okay, this one is between me and Toby. Put me on speaker."

"You're on speaker." I said, once I explained it to Toby.

"I bet Toby twenty-five bucks that you, Spencer Jill Hastings, will lose your cool, and freak out, and shout at Dad saying that you did not kill Melissa, and then walking out."

"I won't lose my cool." I shouted.

"You will." Toby and Jason said back.

"Okay fine, if I lose my cool I owe you twenty bucks each, if I don't you guys owe twenty bucks each."

"Deal." Toby and Jason said at the same time. "We are so going to win." Toby said.

"No you won't." I insisted.

"You're losing your cool right not." Jason said.

"Am not."

"You are." Toby said, chuckling.

"See you tonight, Jason." I said, annoyed.

"See you tonight." Jason replied, and I hung up the phone.

"I might just lay here forever." Toby chuckled, bent down, and kissed my lips.

"You've got to give birth sometime." Toby said.

"Then I'll stay here for the next seven months until I give birth to a baby with your blue eyes." Toby chuckled, and kissed my nose. "Do you think I can wear pajamas to my house?"

"I would love it if you wore pajamas to your house."

"Ugh, good. Because I'm not dressing up. I don't really care if Mum and Dad will look at me strangely, I'm wearing PJS." I said, very serious. Toby was fighting off a smile.

"You're gonna be so sexy."

"I so am."

**Mike will be in the next chapter for a bit. What do you guys think of the drugs thing. Review what you think about it. **

**Bye Dolls**


	58. Chapter 58

Aria Pov

I knocked on the door to my Mum's apartment. "Hey Zach." I said, when he opened the door, Mike was sitting on the couch, playing the Xbox furiously.

"Is this good?" I asked my Mum, after I gave her a hug.

"I'm leaning towards yes." Ella replied, and I chuckled.

"Has he beat Zach yet?"

"No, and that is why he is furiously playing."

"Well, I've brought competition."

"If it means your fiancée then I am shocked." I laughed again.

"Yes, you are right. Apparently in college he played Xbox with Hardy when he wasn't out. I'm not sure if he's good though, he's probably rusty."

"We'll find out. And I want to see if you can beat your brother like the old days."

"Oh I will beat him." I said in an extra loud voice so he would hear.

"You won't." Mike shouted back. I scoffed, and he shook his head. "Not this time, sis."

"With the amount of time he's been on here, I'm still wondering if you've got that bit of magic in arcade games." Ella said.

"I think I do, I mean it was only around nine months ago me and Holden went to an arcade, and I won all the air hockey matches." I replied.

"Where is Holden, I haven't seen him for ages."

"He was in London for a sport he does, which has totally slipped my mind, and then he won it, and they want him for the Olympics."

"He's that good."

"Yes."

"Have you seen him like do it?"

"Yes, it was hell, and on top of that he has a heart condition, and never again."

"I'm guessing you wanted to run out of there."

"Ugh I did. But I couldn't just like go, because yeah."

"Because…"

"I won't tell you, because you'll get super annoyed at me."

"I'm not Byron." I chuckled.

"True."

"Then what happened?"

"You know I said I was dating Holden." Ella nodded. "Well we were using each other. I was using him to date Ezra in secret, and he was using me to go to the sports place he was going to."

"You really can keep a secret."

"Ugh, that's what Spence said."

"All of you can keep a secret." I chuckled. "So, how are you about the Melissa thing?"

"Glad. Glad that it is actually over after two long years, but it was still a shock, Melissa has no known reason to kill Ali."

"And the fact the cops kept bugging you guys, and –A did for seven months." I covered my flinch, I don't think I did, but Ella didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, that was annoying. Wilden's getting old."

"Why did he put you in handcuffs you weren't witnesses to anything."

"Exactly, and it's annoying, because we didn't do anything bad."

"Yeah, you didn't do anything bad. Like getting a run in with the cops." Ella said sarcastically.

"Okay, we didn't murder anybody."

"Better." I chuckled. "So, how's Hanna."

"She's getting there, I think. We don't talk about it, I don't think she even talks about it to Caleb. She just smothers her cheek with concealer, and then she came over to ours like a few odd weeks ago and we just talked."

"About what?"

"About what happened that day in the locker room, about her nightmares, about Maggie and Malcolm, and that's about it."

"So, what is happening with the Maggie and Malcolm situation?" I chuckled.

"Well, as good as it can be I guess."

"I guess, means?"

"Well, Malcolm's okay, he's sweet, but he called me Mummy the other day, and then Maggie is just being…" I trailed off, as I couldn't find the right word to describe how she was acting.

"Difficult."

"Yes, very."

"And how is she acting difficult."

"Well, for starters she doesn't really pay attention to me, she shoved me the other day, and tried to kiss Ezra, and just I think feeling replaced."

"Well, for starters she shouldn't have shoved you, and I want to hear what you did when she tried to kiss Ezra." I laughed.

"I pushed her, and slapped her." Ella laughed, and winked.

"That's my girl." I laughed.

"Really? You're proud."

"Believe it or not, I would have slapped her too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even if I don't know her, she's seriously getting on my nerves." I laughed again.

"Oh, I've got something to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"Well, we kinda bought a house."

"Finally. You've got a place you can live in."

"We already do thank you." Ella smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"It's tiny, but it's great that you got a house, which I need to see."

"You will see it, we're moving in in about two and a half months, we bought it yesterday, and we just kinda knew."

"Yeah, you just kinda know, and I need to see the ring again." I giggled, and held out my hand to show her the ring. "Damn, he has good taste."

"I know, I love it."

"Have you made any plans?"

"I asked Hanna, we kind of just want to focus on the baby, so Han is going to help me do it."

"I'm going dress shopping with you." We both chuckled.

"Of course."

Hanna Pov

"Dude what's up." Jack said, as Caleb opened the door, and the shared a man handshake hug.

"A lot. What's up with you?"

"Got a new girl, that's about it. And is this is the famous Hanna standing here?" He said, once he pulled away from the man-handshake hug.

"Yes, and I've heard a lot about you too." I said, with a smile.

"And a ring. What has he got up to, eh?"

"Getting me tevo." I said, with a wink.

"Ooh, naughty boy." Jack said with a smile. "Can't keep it in his pants." I giggled.

"Shut up, dude." Caleb said, kissing the top of my forehead.

"Hey bitch." A girl said coming out of room which I presumed was the living room. "Ooh, and is this the girl you rave about?"

"Yes, and I told you not to call me bitch last time, lesbian." Caleb said, smiling.

"Face it, I call everyone bitch."

"Except the cops." Jack taunted.

"Damn, the cops."

"What happened?" Caleb said, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Can you keep a secret, because I know this little bad-ass can from what I've heard? He didn't even tell me about a bloody long term girlfriend."

"Hell yes." I replied smirking.

"I like you. I'm Brooke, Jacks sister, and the only nice person in this house to actually welcome your boyfriend to the neighborhood, when this jackass wouldn't even say hello until his Mummy told him too."

"Well, I'm Hanna." I said, smiling.

"Who he got preggers." Jack sing-songed.

"God, you are a badass, and anyways get inside, because I don't want to stand." Brooke said, and we followed her to the living room.

"Any competition I should be dealing with?" I whispered, and Caleb chuckled.

"Relax, she's gay. Virtually the same personality as Maya." I sighed, and we sat down on the sofa.

"I've seen you somewhere before, I'm just not sure where?" Brooke said, and I smiled. Of course, this would happen.

"Then guess." I said, shrugging.

"Ooh, a strip bar." We laughed at Brooke's guess. "Hmm, the TV."

"Ooh close." I said, with a wink.

"The news."

"Damn, you're good."

"What can I say?"

"That you're weird." Jack said, and she kicked him.

"Okay, Gimme the details."

"You know the girl who was missing for a year, and then was found buried in her backyard."

"What was her name?"

"Alison."

"Dilaurentis." Brooke said, cutting me off, and I nodded. "And you were friends with her."

"Yes."

"God, you're smart." Jack moaned.

"The biggest bitch of Cali just arrived." Someone shouted, and the door slammed shut. She sashayed her way into the lounge, and practically jumped onto Brooke. "And you bitches didn't even tell me Mr. Rosewood was here, with a soon to be Mrs. Rosewood by the looks of that MASSIVE rock on her finger which is making me blind."

"You fuckin bitch. You lay your load on me, its lesbian offence." Brooke said, and we laughed, except for Brooke, and the girl who just lifted herself up a bit, and landed on Brooke a bit more. "God, Rosewood, you're being so rude, introduce me." Caleb chuckled.

"Hanna this is Rachel, Rachel this is my fiancée Hanna." Caleb said. Rachel had red hair, and blue eyes. She wore a black vest top with a beer on, skinny jeans, and pumps.

"Who he knocked up." Jack said, laughing.

"A freaking high-schooler can get a bloody ring the size of Alaska when I who has a job cannot even get diamond earrings, and hi." Rachel said.

"Hi to you too." I replied, and she fell onto the floor, consequences of squashing Brooke.

"Lesbian can push."

"Lesbian can kick as well." Jack said.

"Shall I just change my name to lesbian?" We laughed. "Oh, I just remembered, I have the funniest story to tell you guys, you'll piss yourself it's so funny. Just don't vomit Jack." Brooke shouted, brushing away her brown hair.

"One time." Jack shouted.

"Anyways, proceed lesbian." I said, with a smile, and she nodded.

"Anyways, this nurse came to the school, and wanted these private appointments to people who were having sex so the whole school. And she's like what's your birth control, and I'm like I don't use birth control. The nurse said how do you avoid getting preggers, and I say homosexuality, and she's looking at me like I'm fucking mental. Proper fucking mental, when she is the one who is just a dumbass. So I narrow it down, and guess what I say."

"I fuck girls." I said, with a shrug.

"I love this girl, you picked well Rosewood. That is exactly what I said, and the nurse is just like I'm done."

"You're a mind-reader as well." Jack said, directing it at me.

"Oh, at least she doesn't vomit, when she drinks a cup of water." Caleb replied.

"What?" I shouted.

"Ugh, long story short." Jack said.

"No, the full story Jack. No way out, no escaping." Brooke shouted back, and I laughed with Caleb.

"Alright, so Caleb and I were having a gurgling competition because we were playing dare with these bitches, and anyways Rachel being the drunk ass girl she normally is on Friday nights, starts undoing my zipper as a joke of course, and as the weird girl goes by, she keeps on backing her ass back into it, and them Matt joins on rubbing his ass against mine, so from the pressure of laughing so hard, I vomit, and then Caleb had enough so he spit his gurgled water into my face."

"Oh my god, this is like one of the best stories I have ever heard, legit." I said, laughing.

"She says legit, she calls me lesbian, she guessed that I said I fuck girls, and she doesn't walk away when Jack tells that gay-ass story." Brooke said. "Caleb's got a fucking keeper, just one question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you steal shoelaces from the president?" I laughed, I knew exactly what she was talking about. Simple question: Do you go on Tumblr?

"Yeah, I do. Not a lot of people know though."

"Rosewood, I'm telling you now, if you ever divorce this girl I will probably be on her side more than yours." Caleb and I laughed.

"That won't happen." Caleb said.

"Aww, young love." Brooke said, smiling, in a baby voice.

"How do you know from your string of endless one night stands, and summer flings, and make out sessions." Jack said.

"Oh, it's in the movies little vomiter." Rachel said.

"No, we're not bringing back that nickname."

"Oh I think it's time too, little vomiter." Caleb said.

"What about the other one?" Rachel said with a wink.

"Oh, yeah. What was it again?" Brooke said.

"Ass-rubber, was it?" Caleb said.

"Or was it Gaylord."

"Can't decide." Rachel said.

"What about Gay-rubber?" I said, with a smile.

"Ha-ha very funny." Jack said.

"Yeah, it's very funny isn't it, Gay-rubber." Brooke said.

"We need to do one more thing."

"What's that gay-rubber?" Rachel said.

"Just gonna ignore, and it is too assign Hanna nickname?"

"Ooh I'm scared." I said, with a smirk.

"You should be." Brooke said, fighting off a smile. "Because we're stuck in the middle of nowhere." She said, her face instantly turning terrified. We laughed. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Blondie." Rachel said.

"Agreed, usually I would hold up a shot glass, but I can't because Rosewood got me knocked up so…" Caleb's mouth formed an 'o' and I giggled.

"Marry her already, Jesus." Brooke said, and everyone laughed. "Anyways we're coming to Rosewood, because I want to see that town, because it's on the news a lot."

"A lot. A lot." Rachel said.

"Oh, what was the run-in with the cops? I wanna know." I said, and Brooke laughed.

"Okay, so basically me and this chick who I slept with, and didn't call back." Brooke started, but Caleb cut her off.

"As always." We chuckled, but Brooke gave him the middle finger.

"Anyways, I heard about this restaurant, that like sold you these pipes which you smoked. So, me and the person who I think was called Kat or some shit. So, I was just like, we need to steal these, so we did, and then we sneaked into the Coldplay concert, but the cops found us illegally smoking in there, and selling drags, and then like we ran away from the cops, but because I was so high, I took off all my clothes, and I was just like in my bra and pants, which were like lace, and apparently I committed like three offences, and I got arrested."

"And then I had to bail her out." Jack said.

**Hope you guys liked Caleb's friends. I wanted them to be teenagery if you know what i mean. Having fun and swearing like theres no tomorrow. **

**Bye Dolls**


	59. Chapter 59

Spencer Pov

My phone beeped, and I checked it, it was Jason. I opened it: **Say anything embarrassing, make the dinner even better. Jason.**

"Who is it?" Toby asked, as he played with my hair.

"Jason, he just texted me saying to say anything embarrassing at dinner." I replied, and tossed my phone back onto the table, and resumed watching MTV. It was nice, we weren't doing anything really, just relaxing.

"So, are you still going in your Pajamas?" I giggled.

"Yeah."

…

"I'm impressed." Jason said, smiling over my attire, of red cheque PJ bottoms, Toby's shirt and uggs. "Never thought a Hastings could be so casual to a dinner held by her parents."

"Well, I'm still pissed at Dad, and I know Mum will be feeling sorry for me because Dad hates me, and she won't get mad at me because I am now the perfect daughter." I said.

"You were always the perfect daughter." Toby whispered in my ear, and I smiled.

"So what embarrassing thing are you going to say?" Jason said.

"I'll come up with it, what are you going to say?" I whispered.

"I'm just gonna say it's getting hot in here, and take off my shirt."

"Alright, can't wait to see if you actually do that."

"I'll do it in dessert."

"If there is dessert." Toby said, and Jason chuckled, while I elbowed him.

"Don't blow your top off."

"Is dinner ready yet?" I shouted to my Mum in the kitchen. I knew it would push her buttons.

"Almost sweetie" Veronica called back, and I choked on my water. Jason laughed.

"Oh my god, did she just call me Sweetie?" I whispered, and Jason and Toby laughed. "I'm serious, she's always called me Spence or Spencer. Nothing else."

"Yes she did, to my surprise." Jason said.

"This is going to be a long night." Toby said, and I giggled.

"Very long night." I said.

…

We were all sat at the dinner table eating, an awkward silence filled the room as we ate, and I tried not to eat too fast. "Did you know that some of the supermarkets here are selling horse meat?" Jason said, smiling a bit trying to break the silence.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they served dead peoples brains." My Dad said, shooting a glare at me. I shut my eyes, and breathed in, I could not lose this bet.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they served work-a-holics." I shot back, and Jason chuckled. Peter shot him a glare, and he shut himself up.

"I think we should stop the do-embarrassing-things-bet." He whispered in my ear, and I nodded my head.

"They might kill us." I whispered back, and he snickered. We continued eating in silence until I wondered something. "Dad, did you know I'm pregnant?" I said, Toby choked on his water, and Jason burst out laughing, while my Mum face palmed.

"Yes, I did. Your Mother told me, I'm not impressed." He replied, and I shrugged.

"Suck it." I replied, smiling, and Jason fell off his chair. He got back on instantly trying to hide his smile, miserably.

"Excuse me?"

"Deal with it."

"You're throwing away your future."

"How am I throwing my future away? I don't exactly want to die alone with seventy-two cats."

"You won't, I'm just saying get an abortion, and then you can have kids when you're ready and with a lawyer or a doctor." I glanced at Toby, who didn't seem to mind, knowing my parents were tricky.

"God. You're just going to start a fight." Jason warned, glancing warily at our Dad. Dad shot him a glare back, and I out my knife and fork down on my plate, I didn't have an appetite, for once.

"I'm saying wait until you're ready, you've got your job sorted out in a tap of the hat."

"What do you mean that I've got my job sorted?"

"You're going to follow in our footsteps, and your sisters footsteps."

"I'm not going to be a lawyer or a surgeon."

"Oh, yes you are young lady. If you want be a doctor okay, but nothing but those two jobs." I bit my lip, I could not lose this bet. It will be the last thing I'll do.

"I'm not gonna be a lawyer. I don't want to be a lawyer." I insisted while twisting the promise ring Toby gave me on our ten month anniversary.

"Then what do you want to be, Spence?" My Mother asked, breaking the silence.

"Business and French."

"Anything's better than a teacher." Jason banged his head on the table repeatedly, while I face palmed, and Toby sighed. God, was this a difficult dinner.

"Peter!" Veronica whispered forcefully at her husband, obviously wanting the family dinner to go well.

"All I'm saying is that I'd like Spencer to be a lawyer, she's not reaching her full potential living like she is now."

"I want that forty bucks so badly." I muttered, and Jason laughed.

"What did you say, sweetie." Veronica asked.

"I am doing my full potential."

"Really, do you even have a study partner?" Peter said.

"Yes, thank you."

"And who is it?"

"It's Andrew, the person who has always been my study-partner."

"Really?" He asked, directing the question to Toby.

"Yeah, he comes over every Tuesday." Toby fumbled around for my hand, and

he squeezed it.

"For how long?"

"Two Months." He lied, and I squeezed his hand in return. I knew he didn't like lying.

"Any who." I said, breaking the five minute awkward silence. "Jason, we'd like you to be Godfather. So will you be godfather?"

"Yes." Jason said, smiling.

"Oh my god. Are you tearing up?" I asked, looking at Jason's face. He was tearing up. Toby chuckled.

"No. I've just got something in my eye. Like and eyelash or dirt or contact."

"You don't wear contacts."

"Yeah, exactly." For the next half an hour the mood at the table was almost normal, but then the rest of the dinner was filled with small-talk, and shot-fired sentences from my Dad forwarded to me.

Aria Pov

"Yes!" Mike screamed in victory, as he won the first Xbox war game that night.

"Not yet." Zach said, annoyed. I smiled, and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Damn, I want coffee so bad. Ezra, Ella and I were sitting around the kitchen island watching the game go on.

"What do you mean not yet?" I laughed, and shook my head.

"Of all people you should know that every final game is out of three. Or did you make that up to try and beat the queen of air hockey." I said.

"Damn, you remembered that."

"I remember everything." I said.

"Then can you remember how to play?"

"Oh, Mike. So naive and young." I walked over to the couch, and Zach gave me the remote. "I am so going to win."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, and then you'll feel stupid." We started playing the game, and Mike kept elbowing me, so I kept on elbowing him back. "You're elbowing a pregnant person you know."

"You're elbowing a younger person you know." Silence filled the air, apart from the hitting of buttons Mike and I were doing ton the remote. "You're cheating." Mike sing-songed.

"You started it." I singsonged back, and killed him.

"You gotta win another game to win."

"I'll do that."

"Sure you will." He said sarcastically.

"Easily." He scoffed, and we started a new game. "How do you throw a grenade?"

"You're not getting me that easily."

"Ooh, I wasn't trying to get you."

"I think you were."

"Maybe I was, maybe not. And, I just figured out how to throw a grenade." I aimed my gun at him, but he shot me first. He. Shot. Me. First. "You did not just shoot me."

"I think I did just shoot you."

"Deciding game is now." I said, and pressed the play button on both of our controllers.

"You can't do that."

"I just did do that so suck it." Mike laughed, and we continued playing the game. "I'm so gonna kill your ass."

"No! I'm gonna kill your ass."

"That is so not gonna happen."

"It will." Silence filled the room as we once again started vigorously pressing the buttons, both trying to win the game. After ten minutes, I shot him. I. Shot. Him. "It will, because it just did."

"Damn!" I laughed.

…

Ezra tightened his grasp on me once we got into bed again, after my morning sickness. God, it's a bitch. "You know, I might come to Hollis later see how you're doing?" I whispered.

"I'd love that." Ezra whispered back, and I giggled.

"What room is your office?"

"I'll text you it, I've totally forgotten about it." I giggled, and closed my eyes.

"Let's get some sleep."

…

"Instead of Study Hall you will have assembly in alphabetical order." The speaker sounded out, and we groaned. The girls and I were sitting at a table, doing nothing. "Have a good day."

"I hate assemblies. They're just so boring." Hanna said.

"I get to miss it." Emily said, smiling.

"Why?" Spencer whined.

"Because the big swims are coming up ahead and the coach wants us to get to the finals."

"Damn, why didn't I join swim club." I said.

"Because your rubbish at swimming."

"Can we watch?" Hanna said, and Emily laughed.

"You of all people would not like to watch a bunch of people swimming back and forth in a pool."

"But it's better than assembly."

"Anything is better than assembly. Remember the last one." I said.

"Budget cuts, so boring." Spencer said.

"It's not like we needed to go. Swimming won't get cut, because it's not like you can just take out the whole pool, and then we don't go to any clubs." Hanna said, and Spencer glared at her. " We don't go to any clubs, anymore."

"Better."

General Pov

Hanna and Aria were sleeping in the assembly hall while Hackett was given the speech. Emily was swimming, still hoping to get into Danby. Caleb was playing poker on his phone, and getting away with it. Spencer was looking at her nails, bored out of her mind. "And as some of you may have heard, Spencer Hastings will be this year's valedictorian, and she has probably already made a start on the speech being the very organized person she is." Spencer looked up, and cringed. She had not started on the speech, she had no idea where to start. Her phone chimed, and she opened the brand new text.

**Poor Spencie, doesn't even know where to start. I'll give you a hint, but only if you come to our team –A**

She rolled her eyes, and shoved her phone back into her pocket. Why the hell do they want her to join the –A team. Like she would, anyways. She turned her head to see Aria's head in Hanna's neck, and Hanna's head atop of Aria's. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh, and got her phone out again.

**Look at your fiancé – S **

Caleb got the text Spencer said to him, and located his girlfriend who was a few rows in front of him. She was sleeping, and her head was on top of Aria's. He shook his head, and smiled. He looked over to Spencer who was looking at the persons head in front of her, bored out of her mind.

…

"What should we do to wake them?" Caleb asked Spencer at the end of the assembly. 

**"**No idea." Spencer replied, biting her chipped nails. It wasn't a non-chip nail varnish, she thought. "Should we clonk their heads together or is that too mean."

"Ms. Marin. Ms. Montgomery. I would prefer if you didn't fall asleep during the assembly." Hackett said through the microphone noticing the two sleeping girls.

"Shh." Aria said, and waved her hand to silence him. Hanna opened her eyes, and realized she fell asleep during assembly. She cursed under her breath, and shook Aria, who whacked her arm. Hanna looked at Spencer and Caleb who were chuckling.

"She just whacked me." Hanna said, and whacked Aria back in the arm.

"Ow. Did someone die?" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"No, but we did fall asleep during assembly."

"Yes, but it was so boring." Aria said, getting up.

"Miss. Hastings can I speak to you for a minute about your speech." Hackett asked, and Spencer cringed.

"Yeah." Spencer replied, smiling confidently, and she walked over to Hackett. "What would you like to say?"

"Would you be able to include the fire exits, it's a necessary precaution."

"Sure thing, and can I ask why you chose me to be a valedictorian. I mean, I'm pregnant, and I don't think I'm the best person for it."

"Miss. Hastings. We chose you because of your academic achievements, not about your personal life. In this school, we don't believe that something in your personal life, and that happened out of school, should affect your schooling, and opportunities this school may hold. But, if you don't want to do it, that's fine too."

"No, I want to do it, I just wasn't clear on why you would choose a pregnant person."

"We're fine with it, it is about your choices, and our choices is for you to be valedictorian."

"Thank you Mr. Hackett."

**Did you guys like, love or hate. Five reviews for next chapter? The drug thing will be more looked into deeper in the story. **

**Bye Dolls**


	60. Chapter 60

Aria Pov

Ezra had texted me the place where his office was ten minutes ago, and now I was at Hollis. I walked up the steps to the English Department, and navigated myself towards his office. I knocked on the door. Why the hell did I knock on the door? "Come in." Ezra shouted out, and I let myself in.

"Hey babe." I said, as he stood up, and started to walk towards me.

"Why did you knock?" I giggled, and shook my head.

"I don't know, I thought a student maybe in here."

"Well, you're welcome here any time."

"Thank you, and where is my hello kiss?" Ezra chuckled, and we shared a chaste kiss. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Ezra said, kissing the top of my head. The person entered the room, and it was my Dad.

"Dad!" I squeaked.

"Aria. What are you doing here?" Byron said, his voice higher than usual.

"Uh, I'm coming to see how Ezra was doing on his first day."

"First day, huh? I wouldn't of thought they'd let you back in."

"Mr. Montgomery in all fairness she wasn't my student at Hollis." Ezra said.

"She will be, though. What if I say it to the dean again?" I sighed.

"What if I said that you were having an affair with Meredith? I'm serious this time." My Dad flinched when I mentioned Meredith's name but I didn't care. "That's right, I'll tell on you."

"You can't tell on me Sweetie."

"I can, I can march right up to the office, and say it, and I've got all the freaking evidence. And to make it worse she was a psychopath, and a druggie."

"Don't you dare say that again?"

"Well, you won't hear me say it again. Because, I'm done with you. You ruined everything."

"Aria. You don't mean this."

"I do, I'm sick of you destroying everything."

"I thought you were the one who said YOU were destroying everything you touch."

"I didn't destroy _my_ family." I said, and my Dad stormed out the office. Ezra wrapped his arms around my waist, as I groaned in frustration.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I mean, it needed to be done, right?"

"I think you're the only one who can decide that, and what about when he said you said you were destroying everything you touch."

I sighed. "It doesn't matter, really."

"Yes it does, and I love you. So, tell me."

"It was after the first time I met your Mum, and I just felt like I was ruining everything."

"Why did you feel like that?" I shrugged.

"I guess, I actually took into account of what I've done. I've screwed up two jobs for you, I've had you threatened by the police, and you could end up in jail, all because of me."

"Well, it was worth it. I mean I've got an amazingly sexy fiancé who I love with all my heart, and we're gonna have kids, and we bought a house, and chances are I'm gonna end up being your teacher again, and I think that it'll be kind of fun." He said in a whisper, his hands cupping my face as he said it.

"I think it's be kind of fun as well."

"But there's something else on your mind." I sighed, and looked at him.

"How the hell do you do that?" He chuckled, and kissed my lips.

"What's on your mind?"

"What if I am destroying everything? I mean I might be destroying us by being pregnant, and I might mess up this job for you, and I don't want to mess up this job for you, because it would be super unlucky, and then I've ruined all the future good times we'll have in 3B, and yeah."

"Well, I don't think by being pregnant you're ruining us, I think you're making it better."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. A million times better."

"Good."

"Did anything happen at school."

"Han and I fell asleep in assembly, and that's about it."

"Maybe you should have an early night?" He said in a baby voice, and I whacked him. "What?" He moaned.

"Ugh, doesn't matter. How was your first day?" I said, sitting down on the couch they provided with the office. He sat down on the couch, and I put my legs across him.

"It was good, students aren't that hard-working, but I can push them."

"That's good. Did you bump into someone?" Ezra raised his eyebrows at me.

"You're making it so obvious."

"I was being discreet."

"Really, then how do I know that you were talking about Jackie?"

"I don't know, maybe you had an inkling." Ezra chuckled, and kissed my forehead, pulling me onto his lap. "So did you?"

"I did not, and why are you worrying?"

"Because I'm scared you'll leave me on the pavement, and go back to Jackie or Maggie." Ezra chuckled, and I hit him in the chest. "I'm serious."

"I will never leave you." Kiss. "You are mine." Kiss. "I'm never leaving you." Kiss. "You're the love of my life." Kiss. "And it's stupid that you think that."

"I know it is, but I'm not paranoid anymore, it's more like it's my personality. Like being scared when my phone rings."

"That won't happen once this is all over." I kissed him gently on the lips. "So, what do you want boy and girl. Boy and boy. Or girl and girl."

"I kinda want boy and girl. Because I don't want the girls to be too attached, and inseparable, because I'd even find that annoying. I don't want a boy and a boy because I'd think that they'd fight. But, I think a boy and a girl would be perfect. What do you want?"

"I want one of each as well, plus I think the boys would cause a bit of trouble if they were identical."

"Ooh yeah, I don't know why but when I was younger I kinda wanted an identical twin sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so we could swap classes." He chuckled, and kissed my nose, and lips, and he lingered at my lips for a few seconds. There was a knock on the door, and I got off his lap.

"Come in." A girl entered. "Hi Stacey."

"Hey, uh I'm stuck on my assignment, could you help?" Stacey said, I nodded, and kissed Ezra on the cheek.

"Sure." Ezra said, and she smiled.

"See you at home." I said, walking out the office.

"Aria?" I walked backwards. "You forgot your keys, again." He threw them, and I caught them.

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too." I walked to my car, and got in. I drove to our apartment, and let myself in. I threw my bag down on the floor, and my phone beeped. I groaned, and opened the text. **Please book your next ultrasound appointment – Rosewood Memorial. **I smiled, it wasn't –A. I started doing my homework, and decided to make a start on the flashcards.

Hanna Pov

"Hey Princess." Caleb greeted, as I walked out of the last lesson.

"Hey." I replied, yawning.

"I guess that nap in assembly didn't do justice." I hit his arm, and giggled.

"Aria slept through it as well." Caleb chuckled, and we got in the car.

"Anyways we need to go grocery shopping, anything you need?"

"I'll come, because I'm craving something, but I just don't know what exactly I'm craving." Caleb chuckled, and brought my hand up to his lips.

"So, what would you be exactly craving?"

"Cookie mix, but I don't know if it's actual cookie mix or the ice cream." Caleb chuckled.

"We can get both, and just watch movies for the rest of the day."

"Best fiancée ever." My phone beeped, and I sighed. I opened the text.

"Who is it?" Caleb asked, trying to find a parking space at the supermarket.

"It's the hospital, saying to book another ultrasound."

"We'll call them when we get home." I nodded.

…

"What movie shall we watch?" Caleb asked, as I crawled under the pile of blankets we had massacred the couch with. We had called the hospital asking for an appointment Wednesday at lunch time.

"Gangster Squad." I said, and he put the DVD in, and crawled under the blankets. I rearranged my position so we were next to each other, his arm around my shoulders, and my head resting on his shoulder, I reached for the cookie mix, and we watched Gangster Squad.

Spencer Pov

Em and I decided to meet outside the Brew, and then get Toby. "Hey Tobes." Em greeted once I let ourselves in to the loft.

"Hey Em, hey Spence." Toby said, and I gave him a peck on the lips. "So what is our plan exactly?"

"Well, I'm going to dance silently, and then she'll be like Emily why are you dancing, but I wouldn't have introduced myself, therefore she is not blind."

"And we will be making small talk." I said.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Toby asked.

"One-hundred percent." Emily said. "Now let's go see if the blind girl is not blind." We laughed, walked down the stairs of the loft, and got into my car. Emily reached from the back seat and put the radio on.

"So, got any messages from –A today?" Toby asked.

"I got one in assembly, it wanted me to join the team, it's like they won't give up." I said.

"God, it's so annoying. I got one after swim practice. **Maybe you'll be on our A-team again." **Emily said.

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"Well, you know I faked the letter, well basically –A sent me this package pretending to be Danby saying I got in, so I could stay here, and still be tortured, then it was like two liars under one roof."

"Still can't believe you faked the letter." Toby said, and Emily giggled.

"I'm determined to get into Danby, and I beat my record today, Danby will be there at the swim meet, and they liked me this year, and I'll get a scholarship."

"You'll get in, just like Spencer will get into Upenn." Toby said.

"Are we sure Cece's –A." I said.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because she got me into early admissions at Upenn, and she gave us information about Ali." Emily made a blech sound, as I said it.

"What if she wanted to lure us in, you know, make us to think she wasn't in the –A team."

"She could be what Hanna says. Ali with a load of Botox!"

"She sounds like her. It's possible." Toby said.

"How much money did she take from your Dad?" Em asked.

"Enough for Botox." I said.

"And you would know because…" Toby said, looking for an answer.

"Hanna." Em and I said at the same time, and we laughed.

…

"Someone's in there." I said, and we stopped, so the person couldn't see us. Emily gasped quietly. "What?"

"It's Shana." She said. Shana walked out, a hood over her head, so she didn't see us. Thank God.

"She has a type. Brunettes. I'm a brunette, you're a brunette, Aria is, Jenna is, and Paige is."

"Hanna will be slightly less pissed. Now go." We walked in to the room.

"Toby is that you?" Jenna said, and Emily started dancing wackily.

"It is, how did you know?" Toby replied, as he sat down on the chair opposite.

"Jo told me you were coming, and I can tell by your smell." Emily made a gagging action, and I smiled.

"Spencer's here too." Jenna's sick smile disappeared from her face.

"Oh."

"You can't try anything while I'm around Jenna." I said, and bit my lip to stop laughing because of Emily. She was now on the floor doing the worm.

"Someone else is here, I can sense it." Emily got up off the floor, walked out the room, and made only her head visible.

"No one else is here, just Spencer and me." Toby said.

"Spencer could you give us a minute alone."

"Like you would get ten seconds." I snarled. "Why was Shana here?"

"What are you talking about? Shana was never here." Jenna said, her innocent smile creeping on to her face.

"We saw her leave. She was wearing a purple hoodie, like she didn't want to be seen here, or visiting you." Toby said, and I moved onto his lap. Emily came back in, and sat down in a chair, her phone bleeped, and she cursed under her breath.

"Are you gonna get that, Emily?" Jenna said, and Emily's mouth fell open.

"Emily isn't here." Toby said, and I pushed some hair out of my face.

"She is, she's sitting right there."

"She's probably sitting on her bed at home, but here. She's not here, why would you say that Jenna?" I said.

"Because she's sitting there. She's wearing sneakers, jeans, and a maroon shirt. Her hair is up in a ponytail, and her phone is in her hands." Emily held up her finger, to silence me. She stood up.

"How did you know I'm wearing sneakers?" Emily said.

"Because I can hear the soles rubbing on the floor."

"Toby's wearing sneakers."

"Yeah, but he's got a cast on his leg."

"How did you know I've got a cast on my leg?" Toby said.

"Because I can see it." Jenna shouted, and we face-palmed. You wouldn't blow your cover that quickly, unless you were stupid.

"Then why are you in a blind school Jenna?" I shouted.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what they'll do to you, because you can see, Jenna. You played that card on us before, we're not falling for it again." Emily said.

"But I am, I am scared of what they will do to me."

"We should be, Jenna." I shouted back at her.

"_You_ should be, because you started this. You did this. You are the cause of me being blind. You ruined my life." Jenna screamed. Em and I cursed under our breaths. "I know it was you. And, I know Toby took the fall. How can you live with yourself with what you did?"

"Believe it or not Jenna. We're actually having it a hell lot worse than you." I said coldly, and Toby stood up bringing me with him, and with his arm around my waist.

"We're leaving." Toby said, and we walked towards the door.

"I can tell on you." Jenna screamed.

"Then we'd have to tell on you too." I said.

"On what?"

"On what's on the home movie." Emily said, while turning around and glaring at Jenna. "If you tell we tell. It's been like that for a long time, Jenna." We left the blind school, and walked to my car in silence. "Bitch of the bitch." Emily said, when we got into the car.

"So why is she scared. Plausible reason?" Toby said, running his left hand through his hand.

"For quitting the A-team. I mean Mona fixed the scaffolding when you tried to quit, and it's gonna be more eventful with Jenna, because she's obviously done more than we know." I said, turning out of the car park of the school.

"Wait, why didn't she mention about Toby's broken leg?" Emily asked.

"What if she did it? I mean she's got the best reason to be –A." I said.

"But also the worst, if we go to court with this, we'll have to tell the whole thing." Toby said, and Emily squeezed his shoulder.

"I don't exactly want to go to court." Emily said. "I mean we did do the Jenna Thing."

"And we lied about it." I said.

"They've done worse." Toby said, and silence filled the car. "Oh, Em. Can you pick up my truck? The repairs are done."

"Yeah." Em said, and I coughed to get their attention. "Yes, Spencer?"

"I can pick it up." They cut me off by laughing, and I hit them in their shoulders. "What is so funny?"

"You can't drive the truck Spence." Toby said. Emily giggled. "And you don't like driving the truck."

"And Emily can?"

"Yes." Emily said.

"When did that happen?"

"Well, we were on one of our summer trips, and I said I'd like to learn to drive the truck, and I can drive the truck." She said, clapping her hands.

"After about five hours of killing us." Toby said, and Emily giggled.

"It's a truck. A big truck, and I'll pick it up."

"I'm just imagining you driving Toby's truck." I said, smiling.

"Oh my god, she looks even gayer than usual." Toby teased, and Emily hit him. "It's true."

"Oh my god, obviously. A girl driving the only truck in Rosewood." My phone bleeped, and we groaned. I gave it to Toby.

"Can you check it?" I asked, and he opened my phone, and read the text.

"It is saying we need to book an ultrasound appointment." Toby replied, putting my phone in my lap, and taking back my hand.

"And what time is it?" Emily asked.

"Five." Em cursed under breath. "What?"

"My shift is now. Speed up, Spence." I speeded up, and parked in front of The Brew, Em basically stumbled out the car, and she ran in.

"Okay, so I now have think Jenna would be scared." Toby said, and I parked the car by the stairs of the loft. I rested my head against the steering wheel, and shut my eyes.

"Think Spencer think. Okay, she was in the fire at Jason's house. Ugh what else is there?" I said to myself.

"Spence!" Toby called, and I looked up to see him holding open my door. I got out, and we walked up to the loft in silence. "Relax." He said, as I sat down on the couch, and massaged my temple.

"It's not in my nature. I can't." I replied, and Toby chuckled. He shut the door, and started massaging my shoulders, by standing behind the couch. He kissed my neck, and things got… steamy.

**So, I've had a few reviews asking about the weeks of pregnancy the girls are in. Spencer's around 13 weeks, Aria is around ten weeks, and Hanna around eleven. I'm gonna speed up the pace i bit, because i realized this is going a bit slow. **

**Also I'm having a competition. Who can write Aria and Ezra's wedding vows. Review or PM with me it. Because I'm stuck. Whoever I choose, will get a shoutout, and a sneak peak of the net chapter up to grabs. HAVE FUN!**

**Bye Dolls **


	61. Chapter 61

Aria Pov

"Is Thursday at five good for you?" I asked Ezra in the morning as we were getting ready. Or as I was getting ready for school, and he was just walking around the apartment.

"For what?" Ezra asked, and I remembered that I had forgot to tell him about the text I got saying I needed an appointment.

"The ultrasound. Forgot to tell you last night, but is it okay?"

"Perfect."

"I think I am done." I said, looking at my bag.

"But you feel like you're forgetting something, aren't you?" I giggled, and nodded my head.

"What am I forgetting?"

"Maybe your keys." Ezra concluded, and I felt around my pockets for them.

"You are right, and I have to go if I want to be on time, what else am I forgetting?" I said, walked over to the bed, and sat on Ezra's legs.

"You're forgetting your goodbye kiss." I nodded, and kissed him. And then things got passionate.

"Okay, we need to stop. I'm not gonna get out the door, neither will you." Ezra chuckled, and kissed my forehead. I got up, and put on my shirt which he threw off.

"Bye, and have a good day." He called out, as I approached the door.

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too." I walked to my car, and drove off to school.

Hanna Pov

"So, what did you guys find out?" Caleb asked, as Spencer sat down at the table Ar, Caleb and I were sitting at.

"She isn't blind, and she's scared." Spencer replied.

"Scared of what?" Aria asked.

"I'm racking my brain and I can't figure out why. It will come to me I just need it to come to me."

"And I bet you didn't get any sleep last night." I said, smiling.

"You're right about that, it's been bugging me since I got home from the bloody blind school."

"She could be in there for answers." Caleb said.

"I think out of all places Radley, The Lost Woods, and Brookhaven would have answers. And, we've tried those places." Aria said.

"And nothing." I said.

"Oh, Shana has a type." Spencer said, and I laughed.

"Its brunettes isn't it." I said, banging my palm on the table. "She's all over you guys, and she doesn't even look at me." I said, and Spencer and Aria chuckled, while I assumed Caleb had no idea what the hell was going on.

"It is. Can't believe you didn't get that before, with all the lesbians staring."

"Okay, what is going on? I have no idea, and why is everyone a lesbian." Caleb said, and we all laughed.

"Well, Miss. Marin here went to a club, and it was lesbian night, then she got taken to the police station for underage drinking." Aria said, and I sheepishly smiled.

"Oh god. So you went into a lesbian bar, and then got arrested."

"Pretty much, and I didn't know it was a lesbian bar. So this chick gave me a pink cocktail, I thought she was just being nice. Anyways these people started dancing, and next thing I know I was shoved for dancing with someone's girlfriend. The drink spilled over my shit. Then a cop came, and took me down to the police station where Emily was." I said.

"And then Shana came along, and was flirting with all of us, and then Hanna got really annoyed. Because she said everyone was all over her, and Shana wasn't." Spencer said, and Caleb shook his head with laughter.

"Should I be worried?" He asked.

"Worried about what?" Emily asked, coming to sit down from swim practice.

"About Hanna being in the gay bar, and so on."

"No. Because it's Hanna."

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?" I asked.

"Compliment." Aria said.

"Alright then. I'll take it."

Spencer Pov

"Ugh." Hanna said, as we were looking at the cafeterias new menu for Tuesdays.

"Brew or Grille?" Aria asked, as we walked away from the cafeterias new menu and the smell emitting from the kitchen.

"Grille. I want food." Caleb said.

"Me too. Three hours of swimming really makes you hungry." Emily said.

"Good, meet you guys there." I said, and we parted ways to meet at The Grille. I walked to my car, and got in. I drove to the Grille, walked in, and sat at our regular table.

"Hey." Hanna and Caleb said at the same time, and sat down.

"Stop doing that. You're being freaky." Emily said, sitting down with Aria. The couple chuckled.

"Would you guys like the usual?" The waitress who always served us said.

"Yep." Aria said, and the waitress walked off to get our meals ready.

"I went to dinner at my parents on Sunday." I said, and our drinks arrived.

"Bet that was bad." Emily counted.

"It _was_ awful. Jason and Toby made a bet that I would shout at my Dad, but now they owe me forty bucks. But, Jason's been avoiding me."

"I smell a shopping trip." Hanna sing-songed, and Caleb rolled his eyes. I sniggered.

"No you can't." Caleb singsonged back.

"Relax, I'll only buy two bags."

"I'd love to see that happen." Aria said, and we laughed, but Hanna sarcastically. "I've got the bags from our last trip splayed around the apartment. Tripped yesterday." Emily spat her water onto the table and laughed silently.

"I'm sorry, it just reminded me of second grade." Emily said, calming herself down from laughing so hard.

"What happened in third grade?" Caleb asked, chuckling.

"Well, we were on a field trip, and we stopped at a hill, and we were going to have a picnic." Emily burst out laughing, and couldn't speak. "Spence, you." She stuttered out.

"And then the teacher said 'roll out' and then Aria rolled down the hill." I squeaked out, and Caleb, Emily, Hanna and I were laughing so much we were clutching our stomachs, but Aria had gone bright red.

"And then I had to hold the teachers hand for the rest of the day." Aria said, looking down at her plate of just arrived food. Caleb and Emily started laughing again, and Em fell off her chair, we all started laughing again. She got back up once she had finished laughing.

"Ugh, thank god, my make up's waterproof." Hanna said.

"Oh my god. Did that actually happen?" Caleb asked Aria who was still bright red.

Yes, I thought that's what she meant, so I thought: All right let's roll, and then Holden did it as well. So I was thinking let's just keep rolling to the bottom. Then Holden and I had to hold the teachers hand for the rest of the day." Aria replied, and Caleb and Em started laughing again.

"God, I'm going to go to the bathroom before I piss myself." Em said, a change from laughing, and walked her way to the bathroom.

"I totally forgot about that. Ezra doesn't even know."

"Yes, I can tell him in code." I said.

"What code?"

"Well, if we go to a hill, I'll say hey Aria don't roll down it." Hanna and Caleb chuckled.

"When will we go to a hill?" Caleb said, while Aria and Hanna started eating their food.

"Why _would _we go to a hill?" Hanna said.

"Sledging." I said, pointing my fork at them.

"I am so going to beat you at sledging this year." Caleb targeted, and I laughed.

"I don't think so, I'm like the best at sledging."

"And the fact you knocked over a person." Aria said, laughing.

"That was not my fault, and you guys know it."

"So, you just randomly knocked her over." Hanna said, and Caleb shook his head.

"I shouted a warning in the least." We all laughed.

"Aria! Aria!" Someone called from the door by the restaurant.

"Crap, that's Malcolm." Caleb laughed, and put his forehead on the edge of the table, laughing at Aria. He looked up to see Emily bash into a table. We both laughed. Em limped back to the table, and sat down.

"Not funny, Rivers." Emily said, laughing.

"You're even laughing." Caleb said, laughing.

"I swear to God, Caleb. Stop laughing." Emily said, as the little boy climbed upon Aria's lap.

"Hey Malcolm." Aria said, as Hanna looked at who I assumed was Maggie.

"Hey Aria. Who are these people?" Malcolm said, and whispered the last part, but I could still hear it. I heard a thud, and saw Emily and Hanna but no Caleb.

"Yes." Emily screamed, as Caleb chuckled –from somewhere. The little boy turned his focus on us for a bit but then went back to Aria.

"You're so mean." Caleb said getting back on his chair. "Ooh my food his here." I laughed.

"Oh my god it is." Emily said, and they both started attacking their foods as Hanna and I ate it, normally.

"It's been there for ages." I said, Hanna and me laughing.

"C'mon Malcolm." Maggie said.

"K, bye Mum." Malcolm said, and hopped off Aria, and sat at a table in the corner away from us.

"She just got rejected by her own son." Emily said, pushing away her plate, to join Caleb's plate. I laughed.

"Did you see her haircut?" Hanna whispered, and we all chuckled. "I'm serious it's hideous."

"Oh my god." I screamed, and their heads snapped to me.

"What?" Hanna said.

"I am so god damn smart." I said.

"Like we don't know." Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I just figured out why she was scared."

"Who, Jenna?" Hanna said.

"No, Jennifer Lawrence." Emily said, sarcastically, and Hanna reached over the table and slapped her arm.

"Why was she scared?" Aria said.

"NAT club. Think of it. Ian was in the Nat club. Dead. Garrett was. Dead. Melissa was in the same room as them the night Ali died. She's scared of being murdered. It's only her and Jason left." I said.

"Is that the video I decoded of them?" Caleb asked.

"Yes it was." Hanna said.

"Then on the I.D card, was it Alison as Vivian."

"We're both so smart." I said.

"I think we need to go to Brookhaven." Emily said.

"I'm not getting chased by a hobo again for nothing." Aria said.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Caleb said.

"Okay, we've got either The Lost Woods, Brook Haven and what else." I said, tapping my nails on the table.

"The barn, and Melissa's apartment." Hanna said.

"Kay, where shall we go to first?" Emily said.

"We've been to the lost woods and found nothing. We went to Philly and found the feather which linked her to being the black swan." I said.

"Kay, I think we should just go to those places again, and see if there are more clues." Hanna said.

"Yeah, Brookhaven tomorrow, go to the doll shop, and find the vintage shop Mona told us about." I said.

"We can't."

"Why?" Em asked.

"Ultrasound at lunch, or are we going after school?"

"Not after school, we'll get distracted. Let's just go Monday."

"What is going on?" Caleb asked, out of it.

"We'll tell when we're actually at the places, but right now, we've actually got to go to school." Emily said, we got up, paid, and then a little boy came over and attacked Aria's leg.

"Bye Aria." He said, and Aria picked him up, she gave us a wink, we left, and waited outside for her. Soon, Aria came out of the restaurant.

"I'm guessing that's Malcolm." Hanna said, as we walked back to our cars.

"You guessed right." We chuckled a bit, got in our cars, and met up at school again.

**Did you guys like this chapter. I hope so. The competition is still running. Who can write Aria and Ezra's wedding vow, and someone gave me a review saying when will Toby propose? Question is, will he propose. **

**Review please**

**Bye Dolls**


	62. Chapter 62

Aria Pov

I opened the door to 3B, and saw someone making himself a sandwich. It wasn't Ezra, the guy who was standing there was too short. I slammed the door shut to make my presence known. The person whipped around, and it was who I least expected it to be. Wes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, as I put my bag down by the sofa, and moved to sit in the middle of the couch.

"I thought Ezra would be here, but he wasn't so, I let myself in, and now you're here." Wes replied, sitting next to me on the couch. I moved a bit away from him, I still couldn't believe he was drunk in the morning, and let himself into our apartment.

"Right, well Ezra's working so..."

"He got a job?"

"Hollis."

"Right, well, when will he be back?"

"In about two and a half hours."

"Can I stay here?"

"If you want, I'll be doing homework." He nodded, stood up, and looked at the books in the book shelves. I got my homework out, and started doing it, when my phone chimed. I opened it, and smiled, it was Ezra.

**Ezra: Hope you had a good day, and got home safely, Malcolm's coming over in like an hour, is that okay?**

**Aria: its fine, Wes is here, but he won't say why**

**Ezra: Or you haven't asked him**

**Aria: You read me like a book, I'll ask him now**

"Uh, Wes. Why are you here?" I asked, and he looked up at me from his book.

"Uh, it's kind of family business."

"You can tell me, you know, because I'm gonna be a Fitz soon." I said, showing him my ring. His eyes widened in shock, and I placed my hand on my slightly swollen belly.

"It's about our Dad, I kind of told him about you, and now he wants to meet you." My face paled, and my eyes grew wide.

"Right, when?" I drank some water.

"This weekend." I choked on the water, and looked at him.

"This weekend!" I shouted.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just stay here, and explain the whole thing when Ezra gets here." Wes nodded and went back to his book.

**Aria: I won't say, you'll probably have a heart attack love you**

**Ezra: Love you too**

Hanna Pov

"Hey Mum." I said down the phone line.

"Hey Sweetie." Ashley replied, and I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"How are we going to tell Gran?"

"Well, I'm not gonna be in the same room as you three. I'll be watching."

"That's great, but I'm serious. I don't know if she's met Caleb."

"Eh, if she can like me she'll like him."

"They're amazing words of wisdom, Mum."

"I know, but how are you gonna tell her."

"I don't know, I'll ask Caleb. Just a sec." I put down the phone. "Caleb!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"How are we gonna tell my Nan."

"Another person." He moaned.

"Yeah, any ideas." He walked into the kitchen.

"Just say it, anyways she'll probably notice the ring, and the fact you glow even more than usual." I heard my Mum Aww, and I blushed. He walked into the kitchen, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Why do you have to be so god damn charming?" He shrugged, and I picked up the phone again.

"Invite her to come over on Thursday."

"I will, and anything else about the baby?"

"We'll pick you up at lunch for the ultrasound or you can meet us there."

"I'll meet you there, what time is the appointment."

"It's twelve-thirty."

"That's not lunch."

"It's thirty minutes before, relax, and see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and stared at Caleb who was searching the fridge. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist, and put my head on his back. He chuckled.

"You know I'm the one who does that?"

"Yeah, but your shirtless, and you're warm." I whispered, and he chuckled.

"You know if you're curled up against my chest right now you'd be feeling my six-pack." I turned his around, and curled into his chest. He chuckled, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the top of my head.

"My Nan's coming round Thursday to Mum's, we'll go talk to her after school."

"Just as long as she doesn't kill me." I giggled.

"If she likes my Mum and me better than her own son, you'll have a pretty good chance."

"I've always wondered about that, why on earth would she hate her own son." I chuckled.

"I don't know, but a few tips which you'll need."

"Should I be scared?"

"Probably, okay so first she'll make you uncomfortable but she won't know she'll make you uncomfortable, she's overly-confident, and she makes jokes all the time."

"Have I met her? I forgot."

"I don't know either, and my Mum forgot as well, so I guess when she says your name we're stuck." Caleb chuckled, and rubbed his hands up and down my arms. "Ugh, I'm seriously stuck on how to tell her. I don't want her to be pissed."

"Wait, was you Grandma the person who sung the national anthem at the run, and then it was the fire."

"Yeah that was her, and I'm hungry."

"What shall we make?" I reached onto my tiptoes, and placed my lips by his ear.

"Dong Po." I whispered into his ear, and kissed his earlobe while he chuckled.

"Say it again." He said, with a chuckle in his voice. I shook my head, and rested my chin in the crook of his neck. "Say it."

"Dong Po."

Spencer Pov

"I feel gross, and tired from overthinking, and finding out why she was scared, and I've still got Andrew in about ten minutes, and I'm tired, and I need to pee." I whined, as I let myself into the loft, and collapsed on the couch next to Toby who was reading a book. He chuckled, put his book down, and put his arm around me.

"Why do you feel gross?" Toby asked, and kissed the side of my forehead.

"Ugh, I don't know, it's just, ugh." Toby chuckled. "I'm gonna go take my make up off, and pee." Toby chuckled again, I got up from the couch, and made my way to the bathroom. I peed, took my make-up off, and returned to the couch.

"I didn't get my hello kiss you know." I giggled, and joined my lips to his. Toby pushed me down onto the couch, and began kissing my neck. I giggled at him.

"Andrews coming soon." I said, and gasped, as he started kissing the soft spot on my neck.

"What, I can't kiss you while he's here?" Toby mumbled in between kisses.

"I wish, but I swear to god if I don't get lip action I'll kill you." Toby chuckled, and moved his lips to mine. I opened my mouth, and his tongue slipped in, and just as it was getting good, someone knocked on the door. We both groaned, and chuckled. Toby removed himself off me, and I got up to open the door.

"Hey, I'm thinking of doing Science and Russian History today?" I said, I sat down on the couch, and he sat next to me. He glanced at my neck, looked away, and Toby chuckled. I turned my head around to see what he was chuckling about. He was staring at my neck, and I sighed. "Just one sec, Andrew." I said, got up, and went into Toby and mines bedroom. I looked in the mirror, and yes, my suspicions were right, I had a hickey on the right side of my neck, to top off about five other ones on my left side of the neck, which I had been covering by my hair. I walked out the bathroom, and hit Toby on the leg, hard.

"Ow. What was that for?" He whined.

"My freaking hickey." I whisper-shouted. He chuckled to himself. "You're so going to pay."

"Alright, that's fine." I walked back to Andrew, and we carried on studying for three and a half hours.

"Alright, I'm done. My brain is dead, and I want to go sleep." I said, yawning, and stretching my arms up into the air.

"I am too, bye Spence." Andrew said, and got up.

"Bye." He shut the door, and Toby joined me on the couch. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back.

"I booked the appointment for Friday evening, is that okay?" Toby chuckled.

"I don't have plans for like the next two months, due to this cast."

"Good." I kissed his nose, and he pinned my arms above my head. "What are you doing?"

"I think the question is. What were we doing earlier?" I giggled, and crashed my lips onto his.

"This." I mumbled, and things got… hot.

Aria Pov

"Hey Malcolm." I said, as he settled himself on the couch. I didn't realize the doorbell had rung, Wes had opened the door, and shook me in the shoulder. I packed up my studying, and put it on a table. "How are you doing?"

"You saw me today, so you know." Malcolm said, giggling.

"I know, but has your mood changed since then."

"No, I'm still fine." I ruffled his hair, and gave him the TV remote. "You were with your friends, and then a man fell off his chair, and a girl hit their leg, and you were laughing." I chuckled.

"Yeah, because we were laughing at a joke someone told."

"I forgotten their names, already. What were they?"

"I'll show you." I got my laptop from the coffee table and brought up Facebook. I got up a picture of Em, Han, Spence and I making stupid faces. Malcolm laughed.

"You look silly."

"I know, that's Hanna." I said, pointing to her. "That's Emily, that's Spencer, and that's me." I flicked too few next pictures. There was one of Spencer and me, Hanna and Emily, Spence and Emily, and Emily and Maya. "That's Eloise." I said, pointing to Maya.

"Is she your friend too?"

"Yeah, she is too." I flicked to the next few pictures, there was one of Emily, Toby and Spencer. "That's Toby, Spencer's boyfriend."

"Like Daddy's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but Spencer doesn't have a ring, yet."

"Why do you have a ring, and she doesn't."

"Because Toby hasn't proposed." Malcolm nodded, and I flipped to the next picture. "And that's Caleb, Hanna's fiancé."

"What's a fiancé?"

"A girl with a diamond ring on her finger. Like me." Malcolm nodded, and I shut my laptop screen, and put it back onto the table.

…

I clung to the toilet, vomiting probably all my stomach out, while Ezra held me hair, and rubbed my back. "You know, if pregnancy didn't have the morning sickness, it might be kind of fun." Ezra chuckled, and I brushed my teeth. We walked back to our bed, and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I snuggled into his chest. I fell asleep, and before you knew it the alarm clock was waking us up. We groaned, but none the less got up. "Why are you getting up?" Ezra chuckled.

"Don't you remember? I'm dropping you and picking you up, got half a day."

"So, you'll do this every week?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"And Fridays."

"Great."

…

I got into Ezra's car, and we started driving to school. I put the radio on. "You know I know what you want to ask." Ezra asked.

"You do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I do. Because I can read you perfectly."

"Okay, what am I thinking, right now?" Ezra chuckled.

"You're thinking that I'm right, and you love me so much." I giggled. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, but do you know what I want to ask."

"You're wondering if my Dad will like you."

"Damn you're good." Ezra chuckled. "So will he?"

"I honestly don't know, I haven't seen him since I was like ten, so we'll have to guess."

"I thought you alternated between your Mum and Dad." I squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, for like two years, and then my Dad got bored, and then my Mum got stuck with me."

"Not stuck, blessed." Ezra chuckled.

"How do you always know what to say?"

"The same way you know what to say to me." I kissed him on the cheek, and we arrived at school, with the engine making a sound. "What was that?" Ezra chuckled.

"It's the engine."

"And, is it gonna like break."

"I do not know." I chuckled at him. "No, seriously I don't know if I'm going to break down on my way back."

"You won't." Ezra looked at me, and I chuckled. "Hopefully."

"Okay, I'll call you if I do break down, and die." I chuckled again.

"You won't die, it's just a malfunction."

"Oh, so this has happened to you before?"

"Oh no, it's just the worst scenario you'll get your leg blown off." Ezra laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, and then you'd be my slave."

"A nine-month pregnant year-old teenager with twins is having to be a slave to a one legged twenty-five year old that will look good as a head-line." Ezra chuckled. "I have got to get school."

"Or by that you mean outside of the car."

"Shut up." We kissed chastely, and I opened the car door. "Love you."

"Love you too." I shut the door, and walked over to the bench where Spencer was staring at her laptop screen with Emily.

"We need to find the new –A lair, and then we've got the answers there. But, there's also probably going to be answers in the places we're going too. But, we've got to look in the right places." Spencer said, pressing the arrow.

"Do you remember anything else from that night?" Emily said.

"Remember the fashion show." We both nodded. "Well, there was a picture of Ali with her eyes cut out in the lair, and that was the same picture used for Ali when they played the bitch is dead or whatever song."

"So, everything they've used or they will use will be in the lair." I said.

"Yeah, or it will be hidden."

"Is it just me or does it seem like they're taking a break?" Hanna said.

"How do you know what we're talking about?" Em asked.

"I think we understood by when you said hidden." Caleb said.

"And what do you mean by taking a break?" I asked.

"Like, they haven't texted us in ages." Hanna said. "What if it's done?" And, our phones beeped, well of course from Caleb's.

"Ha, this is just great." Spencer said, sarcastically, and we read the text.

"I'm never done, sweetie. –A." The girls and I said. "Why now. Why choose now to do it." Emily said.

"They're trying to throw us off, by not texting us, thinking that it's over, but it's not, so when some shit happens, we'll be more distraught." Spencer said. "So, keep your eyes peeled."

"Ugh, as always, anything new?" Em said.

"My Nan's coming round."

"Well, excuse me, I just gotta wipe the dew from my lily." I said, impersonating Hanna's grandma. We laughed. "I'm guessing she doesn't know?"

"And you would be right!" Hanna said.

"How are you gonna tell her, like not the engagement, she'll spot the ring, being Hanna's grandma, but being pregnant." Spencer said, shutting her laptop, and putting it in her bag.

"Gonna spit it out."

"Oh god, are we?" Caleb asked, and we chuckled at him.

"Yeah, like ripping off a Band-Aid."

"This will be fun."

"Oh, it will be." Spencer said, her and Hanna chuckled. Spencer out of all of us – except Hanna – knew Hanna's grandma's the best.

**Will he propose? Or will Toby wait until the baby is born? Maybe he won't propose to Spencer? Who can write Aria and Ezra's wedding vows, I'm actually stumped. Oh, and i think one of you is confused about my updating days. They are Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. **

**Bye Dolls**


	63. Chapter 63

**CELEBRATION CHAPTER! Guys I am so fucking happy right now. I was typing PLL fanfiction into my laptop and guess what came up, this story did. I'm so happy. Then I've reached three-hundred reviews - thank you. And, also i just checked my stats, this story has got over 40,000 views. So, thank you thank you thank you so much. On with it. **

Hanna Pov

"Um, I need to go." I said to the teacher, raising my hand.

"Why Miss Marin?" Mr. Johnson – I think that's his name – asked me, his eyebrows raised.

"I have a doctor's appointment." He waved his hand, letting me go. I walked out of class, and met Caleb who was leaning against the lockers. He looked up, and kissed me chastely.

"Ready?" He asked, as we were walking out of school, holding hands and walking to our car.

"Yeah, I think." He chuckled, and kissed me on my head. "Are you?"

"Yep."

"Oh, and I want to start thinking of baby names, but I've already got some in mind."

"Since you were…"

"Ten."

"Really, since you were ten?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me." Caleb moved his arm around my shoulders, and I joined our hands together again.

"For a girl I like Sky, Daniella, or Layla, and for a boy I like Ryder, Jake or Harry. What names do you like?" We got into the car, and Caleb started the car up.

"Well for a girl I like Rosie, Lottie, and Zoey, and for a boy I like Tyler and Jake." I smiled.

"I like Lottie, and Tyler." I breathed in a shaky breath, and I saw Caleb glance at me with concern.

"Everything alright?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm just a scared that something will go wrong." Caleb brought my hand up to his lips, and kissed them.

"Nothing will go wrong, I promise you."

"How do you know?" I said, tilting my head to look at him. He looked over at me, glancing back at the road every so often so we didn't crash.

"Because I do." The rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence. We pulled into the hospital, and walked into the waiting room. We exchanged hellos, and Caleb went up to check us in.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked, as I put my phone on silent.

"I literally just got here like a minute before you guys, and I saw Sean, but he didn't see me." Ashley replied.

"Oh, so is he at a new school now or…"

"He was wearing a school uniform, so I'm guessing he's at the posh school on the other side of town."

"He needs the discipline."

"They're running a bit late, they don't know what time we're going to go in." Caleb said, sitting next to me.

"Oh, and Regina's coming tonight, and wants to see you Han, and its best you guys stay, so like she can warm up to the idea." Ashely said.

"You said she would like me." Caleb whined.

"She will." I replied.

"It's just, she'll warm to the idea if you guys stay at my place, so she won't get the idea that you guys are fooling around."

"God, just say sex." Caleb and my Mum chuckled. "I'm just saying."

"And, I got a call from Dad."

"Ugh." Caleb and I said together. "What did he want?" I asked.

"Well, family reunion. To try and patch things up."

"Family reunion my ass."

"You guys don't have to go you know."

"Oh we will, I wanna make snarky comments to Isabel and Kate. I mean I can see Kate is looking at me during school, I wanna say something but I don't."

"Miss. Marin. If you'd like to follow me." My midwife said, and we followed her to the room where my ultrasound would be. I sat on the chair, and lifted up my shirt. "So, this might be cold." The midwife said, and squirted the gel onto my stomach, and I gasped. It's freezing.

"It's freezing." I said to Caleb who chuckled, and rubbed his thumb over my hand. The midwife spread the gel out by using the wand, and soon the picture of the baby came up. I smiled, and my eyes filled with happy tears.

"There's your baby. You're around twelve to thirteen weeks, and the baby is doing fine. I've got to take a blood test, though."

"Uh, is that bad?" Caleb asked, as my eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, it's just a precaution, it's to see what symptoms you may have so ya'll have nothing to worry about." The doctor smiled, and headed out the room, to get the needle.

"A needle." I screeched, looking at Caleb and Mum. They both chuckled, and I hit them both with my leg.

"You're gonna be giving be birth, that's gonna be painful." My Mum said.

"How painful, like on a scale of one to ten."

"Eleven, but it will be over before you know it."

"Really?" My Mum nodded. "Like would it be more painful than me getting ran over."

"More painful." Caleb said, and kissed my hand.

"Ugh." The midwife came back in with a needle. I gasped, and Caleb squeezed my hand. I turned my head to him, and closed my eyes. The person put the needle in, and I think I broke Caleb's hand. "Is it over?" I asked.

"Yep." My mum said, and I let go of Caleb's hand, and he sighed.

"Sorry babe." I said, and he chuckled.

"It's fine princess." Caleb said, with a chuckle in his voice.

"So, you should feel the baby kick in about six or seven weeks, you're gonna be feeling tired and drowsy, you're gonna wanna eat a lot, and some days you're gonna be vomiting early and sometimes late at night. Also I can book a CVS appointment if you want to know the sex of the baby now. Would you guys like one?"

"No thanks." Caleb said.

"And here is your picture of the baby, and you're free to go." The midwife wiped the gel off my stomach, and we walked out the room.

"My stomach feels numb." I said, and Caleb and my Mum chuckled.

"It's supposed to." My mum said, we arranged the plans for tonight saying we'd get there an hour before Nan, and then stay there until she leaves, and then said our goodbyes.

"Does your hand hurt?" I asked, as Caleb and I got in the car.

"A bit, but with everything going on it was worth it." Caleb replied, and kissed we shared a kiss.

"Just as long as I didn't break it." Caleb chuckled, and we drove out of the hospital. "Can we bunk?"

"No we cannot."

"What if I vomit?"

"No, but we will watch movies again tonight, because I am getting sick of revising."

"Yeah, but you're meeting my Gran tonight so probably no movies."

"Really, not even The Notebook." Caleb said, and Hanna gasped.

"Why do you want to watch The Notebook?"

"I'm naming your favorite film so maybe you agree, but we choose a different movie."

"That happened like once, and we're gonna watch Crazy Stupid Love, because I'm in the mood of Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling."

"And I'm guessing Cookie Dough as well."

"You know me so well." We both chuckled, and got out of the car. "We're like ten minutes late."

"For homeroom." We walked into school, down the hallway where we came face to face with Spencer, Aria and Emily.

"Why are you late?" I whispered.

"We were at The Brew, and we didn't know the time. You guys?" Spencer whispered back.

"Ultrasound appointment, and I thought you guys were going to Melissa's barn?"." Caleb whispered back.

"We were, but we were hungry." Emily whispered.

"Anyways let's go in." Aria said, and we went into the classroom, where it was dead silent. Emily sat down but then fell through her chair, Caleb burst out laughing. She grabbed another chair, and sat down in it, laughing.

"Keep it down you five." Ella said, and we laughed silently till Emily kicked us all.

"Why am I always the one who falls off the chair?" Emily said.

Spencer Pov

Toby was asleep on the couch when I came into the apartment, and I was tired. So, I kicked my shoes off, took off my jeans and shirt, and then put on Toby's blue one which was slung over the couch. I crawled on the sofa with him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and put a hand on the back of my head. "Night baby." Toby murmured into my shoulder, and I murmured a hello back. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

"Spence. Wake up, baby." Toby said, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, and kissed him.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I said, in a raspy voice. Toby chuckled, I knew he loved it when my voice was raspy.

"Because its seven, and I know you won't be able to get to sleep, and I want you to get some sleep tonight. What do you wanna do?"

"Scrabble." I said, and pulled the scrabble board out from under the couch, with Toby's arm wrapped around my waist so I wouldn't fall off. We set up the scrabble.

"Okay, it's been an hour, and I'm winning, so I will win." I said, an hour into the game. Toby chuckled.

"Hey, I can't find any words. Can you help me please?" Toby said, pulling his puppy face. I nodded, suspiciously, and moved so I could see his letters. And there, sitting on the stand were the words printed out in scrabble squares: _Marry Me._ Toby swiftly got on one knee, with the navy blue ring box in his hand.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, I love you so much, I don't even think I can put into words how much I love you, I love everything about you, even your flaws, which I know you hate. I'll always love you no matter what, and no matter what I'll stay by your side. It's eight pm and I love you. Five months ago I loved you. In five years I am going to love you. In five years, 2 days and six minutes I will love you. I will love you and when I'm seventy years old sitting on a porch swing in a big white house by a lake, I will love you. I just hope you'll be there for all the time I love you. So will you become Mrs. Cavanaugh?"


	64. Chapter 64

**For the moment you have all been waiting for, actually like only a half of your buut still.**

_Previously on Positive:_

_"Hey, I can't find any words. Can you help me please?" Toby said, pulling his puppy face. I nodded, suspiciously, and moved so I could see his letters. And there, sitting on the stand were the words printed out in scrabble squares: Marry Me. Toby swiftly got on one knee, with the navy blue ring box in his hand._

_"Spencer Jill Hastings, I love you so much, I don't even think I can put into words how much I love you, I love everything about you, even your flaws, which I know you hate. I'll always love you no matter what, and no matter what I'll stay by your side. It's eight pm and I love you. Five months ago I loved you. In five years I am going to love you. In five years, 2 days and six minutes I will love you. I will love you when I'm seventy years old sitting on a porch swing in a big white house by a lake, I will love you. I just hope you'll be there for all the time I love you. So will you become Mrs. Cavanaugh?_"

"Yes!" I screamed, and jumped into his arms. "Yes, a thousand times yes. I love you so much." Toby pulled me back, and slipped the diamond ring on my finger. "It's beautiful. How could you afford this?" I said, slinging my arms around his neck, as he wrapped them around my waist.

"It was my Mothers, she left it in her will for me. My Dad really likes you, and I think I saw him tear up a bit when you said we're having a kid. And I'm sure, that my Mum would love you to bits." My phone bleeped, and I quickly checked it. It was –A. **Spencer Hastings marrying the boy next door. One little tip, sweetie. Once a boy next door, always a boy next door. **

"Thank you Toby, that really means a lot." I whispered, my eyes had already with filled with tears from the sound of how broken Toby's voice sounded by speaking of his Mother. I threw my phone back on the couch, annoyed at –A.

"She would, and I can't think of a more perfect girl to be marrying."

"I can't think of a more perfect guy to be marrying as well, and we haven't even had a celebration kiss yet." I moved my head, and our lips crashed together.

"Bedroom?" We whispered at the same time, and I wrapped my legs around Toby's waist, and my arms around his neck. He placed a hand on the bottom on my bum, and one on the small of my back. And then, we went into the bedroom, and we did it a few too many times. Considering the fact he still had on his damn cast.

Aria Pov

"Hey babe." I said, as I sat down in Ezra's Toyota. "Guess you didn't break down." I gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh I did. I broke down at Hollis, and then I had to get a student to fix my car while I stood there awkwardly, and I didn't know whether to give him a tip or not." Ezra said, driving out of the car park.

"So, is it fixed?"

"You're asking me, because…" I chuckled.

"It's your car."

"Yes, but he was just droning on about something, and I zoned out."

"This is how high-schoolers feel about English."

"So they droned out while I was speaking?"

"Oh, the girls didn't. They all had crushes on you, not so sure about the boys."

"I know you had a crush on me."

"I still do."

"Good, because if not that would be a problem." I chuckled, and we pulled up at our apartment. "You know that was a lousy kiss you gave me to say hello." Ezra said, wrapping an arm around my waist, as we were walking up the stairs.

"It was wasn't it?" I replied.

"What are you intending Miss-future-Fitz." I dragged him to our apartment, shut the door, and crashed our lips together.

"I swear to god, you're going to be the death of me." He murmured into the kiss, and I smiled. He carried me to the bed, and things happened.

Hanna Pov

"Babe, where's my curler?" I said to Caleb, as I searched the room for it.

"I have no idea, god our place is a mess." Caleb said, and I chuckled. Clothes were just thrown onto the floor, but some weren't from changing into pajamas.

"Seriously, I don't think I could live with anyone but you. I tolerate your messiness, and you tolerate mine."

"And that's what so great about us." Caleb wrapped an arm around my waist, and spun me around up in the air.

"Caleb, oh my god, put me down." Caleb put me down, right in front of him, and smashed his lips to mine. "I would say yes to this, but we have to get ready. Even though I wanna do it, we have to be there in like an hour and a half." I murmured into the kiss.

"We can do that." He whispered, in my face, and I nodded.

"Yeah I think we can."

…

"Oh my god. Look what I found." I said, waving his gray beanie in the air. We were now at my house, unpacking. Or in fact my Mum's house.

"You had that, I thought I lost it in a trashcan or something." Caleb said, and took the hat, and put it over his head. "How do I look?" He looped an arm around my waist, and I chuckled.

"Hot." I mumbled. "I always loved the beanie hat on you." I took the beanie hat off him, and put it on me. "What about on me?"

"Totally sexy, especially with your shoulder-length hair."

"Good, because I'm wearing it with the shirt you got me tomorrow."

"Nu-uh princess, you're not wearing the hat."

"Fine. Rock, paper, scissors." He nodded.

"Rock paper scissors." I did rock, he did paper. "Yes. Seems like I'm victorious."

"This time."

"Ooh, should I be scared?" He said, as we were walking down the stairs.

"I'll leave that to you." He chuckled. "Hey Mum, do we have any pretzels?" I shouted to my Mum in the kitchen.

"God, did you even live in this house?"

"I'm serious."

"You know the answer, but we have ice cream."

"Good." I got a spoon and the ice cream out, and dug in. Caleb stole the spoon from me, and had a mouthful. "That's mine."

"You get the rest of the tub, princess."

"Still." He kissed the top of my head, and his phone started to ring. "Is it Apple?"

"Yep." He answered the phone, and walked into the hall.

"Apple, like he's working for Apple." My mum asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, he deserves it. Now I'm going to wait there to see if he gets it." I hopped off the stool, and leaned against the wall, and watched Caleb pace up and down the hallway.

"Thanks, see you Monday." Caleb said with a smile, and hung up the phone.

"So did you get it?" I asked.

"Did you not hear me just then?"

"I did, but I don't know if they said something else, but guessing by what you just said you got it." I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my lips.

"Starting Monday." Caleb said, and I hit his chest.

"Well, they're very lucky to have you, cause I swear to god, you're gonna change that company's ass." Caleb chuckled, and kissed my forehead. My phone chimed, and I went into the kitchen to get it, dragging Caleb with me. I opened the text, and it was –A. **That toy-boy of yours is quite the hacker, ever wonder how he even got the job at Apple –A.** The doorbell rang, which meant my Gran was here.

"Brace yourself." My Mum warned Caleb, and he chuckled. My Mum opened the door, and my grandma and Mum exchanged hellos. Caleb stole the spoon again from me again.

**So next chapter: Caleb meets Regina, and it was one of my fave chapters to write. Review please, and are you guys happy with Spoby?**

**Bye Dolls**


	65. Chapter 65

"Caleb, that's mine." I said, and stole the spoon from him, and he stole his hat back, and put his hat on his head.

"And that's mine." Caleb said, and kissed my nose.

"Hanny." Nan said, holding out her arms for me to hug, and I did. "I missed you."

"You too Nana, and can you kill Kate." I replied, I really didn't like Kate staring. It was just like I had a whole other stalker.

"Oh god, I wish. Just like I could kill Isabel, I swear to God what is with her nose and that hair. I mean it does not just go well." We chuckled. "And is that an engagement ring on your finger? Because if it is, and the boy who gave it to you is over there he has very good taste." I pulled away from the hug, and showed her the ring.

"Do you like?"

"I love, and introduce me."

"This is Caleb, my fiancé."

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you." Caleb said, and had a spoon if my ice cream.

"Well, I hope so." Nana said, and we chuckled. "Well, I am hungry, so I'm going to order Chinese." She walked out the kitchen to get the Chinese.

"Okay, how do we tell about the baby?" Caleb said to me.

"As I said, just say it. But, I'm more worried about the bloody family reunion." I said.

"Eh, she'll be fine with that, hopefully. Another excuse to show that we're better than Isabel and Kate." Mum said.

"God, I still remember the last one. How terrible did that go?"

"Considering you puked on a wedding dress."

"Oh, god. If you're talking about Isabel's wedding dress, I'm actually glad you puked on that dress. Who decides to get married in a disgusting dress?" Nan said.

"And then the bitch photo shopped a picture of herself naked and sent it from my phone to everyone else." I said.

"Well, I'm just appalled by that, she sure is a bitch."

"She has back fat." Caleb said, shrugging, and I laughed.

"You got that from me didn't you, and when did you say that." I asked.

"Yes, and at your dads wedding, she said it was a handsome suit I was wearing, and then I said back that was a pretty dress, but you should know it gives you back fat."

"You can have some ice cream for that." I said, feeding him the spoon.

"I can feed myself you know."

"Yeah, but you'll take like the whole tub." Caleb chuckled. "Anyways Nana we've got something to tell you." I said, looking at my Nan.

"Alright, go on." Nan said, looking unsure.

"We're pregnant." I said, and Regina sighed.

"Oh thank god, I thought you had cancer." We chuckled. "In this case, Ashley swap with me."

"Swap what?" Mum asked.

"You'll be great grandma, I'm too young to be one." Mum chuckled. My Nan's phone rang, she went out into the hall, and answered it.

"That went better than I expected." Caleb said, pulling me onto his lap.

"And she likes you." I said, playfully elbowing him. He chuckled, and kissed the back of my head.

"You didn't tell me about the damn family reunion." Nan said, walking back in.

"You don't have to come." Mum said.

"Oh hell I will. I wanna see the fight about Hanna being pregnant."

"There will be a fight." Caleb groaned, fitting his chin in my collarbone. Mum, Nan and I chuckled.

"This boy will need some training."

Spencer Pov

"We got a bit carried away last night, didn't we?" I asked Toby, as we climbed back into bed, after an hour of morning sickness.

"I think we did. Considering we're naked, and I still have a cast on my leg." I giggled, and Toby wrapped an arm around my waist, as we re-arranged ourselves in bed.

…

"Morning Mrs-Future-Cavanaugh." Toby greeted, waking me up with a gentle kiss on my lips. I giggled, and hid my face in a pillow.

"I could get used to that." I said into the pillow.

"Well, you're going to be late."

"What day is it?"

"It's a Thursday." I smiled.

"That means I have you for the whole afternoon."

"I know, and I made you breakfast."

"Thank you." I slung his shirt on, and sat down on the bar stool. I picked up the newspaper, having a picture of Melissa on the front. "Why are they doing this? She committed suicide, she wasn't murdered."

"She killed Ali." Toby said in a soft tone. He put my breakfast in front of me, but I still read the paper. "Eat."

"I'm really sick of Wilden." Toby chuckled.

"Spencer. Eat." I swatted his hand away, and he picked up a fork. "This is a fork, you use this to eat the amazing food your fiancée just cooked for you."

"I love you saying that. Saying that you're my fiancée."

"Get used to it."

…

"Hey, so we're going to the barn at lunch right?" I said, approaching Hanna, Aria and Emily who were at the lockers.

"Something's off, you're glowing." Hanna said, pointing her finger up at me.

"Yep, its sweat, after morning sickness, and you're not feeling peachy."

"Omg, it's her hand." Hanna squealed, and they all looked at my hand.

"He proposed." I smiled, the three girls all screamed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Aww, look at Spencer, all shy." Emily said, smiling, and causing me to blush.

"How did he do it?" Aria asked.

"Scrabble. He printed out the words marry me in scrabble letters, and I said yes."

"This is so exciting. Just one more girl left." Hanna squealed, unable to contain her excitement. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and soon enough we were having a group hug, until Emily gasped.

"I think it's time." Emily shouted, looking at all of us.

"Yes! I have been waiting for this day, forever." Hanna said, still smiling her butt off.

"Screw the freaking barn, let's get the books at lunch." Aria said, and we all shared another group hug.

"And before you need to ask, we'll be your bridesmaids." Hanna said, and the bell rang. "Total buzzkill. What do we have?"

"English, and where is Caleb?" Emily asked.

"He's missing half of the day to do something for work."

"He got a job?" I asked.

"Apple, he got the call yesterday."

"Fuck." Aria said, and we chuckled. We went to our English Classroom, and Aria and mine phones bleeped, except Emily's. "That's odd." Em and Aria came to my desk, and we read the text in a hushed tone.

"Ooh, my girls are getting married. Guess, I'm invited. –A." Ar and I said. "Shit, Hanna." I said, and we ran out of class, to Hanna's class, and knocked on the door. "Can we please have Hanna?" Hanna rushed out of class, and outside, and sat on a swing. Putting her head in her hands.

"Ugh. It is _so _frustrating." She screamed, as we sat down.

"I know it is sweetie, we'll get through it together." Aria said, as I sat down next to her on the swing.

"Really? We keep on saying that, but will it ever be okay. I got a text message from –A last night, practically saying that Caleb hacked Apple, and that's how he got the job."

"They probably want you two to get in a fight." Emily said. "Anyone else get any messages." I raised my hand, and they all looked at me.

"What did it say?" Aria asked.

"Spencer Hastings marrying the boy next door. One tip once a boy next door always a boy next door."

"It _has to be_ Ali who sent that text." Hanna said.

"Everything just leads to her, right." Emily said. "Or –A knows that Ali said Toby spied on us getting changed."

"If it really is Ali, then I'm going to be tortured with –A messages, about marrying Toby. Alison hated Toby." I said.

"She also had a crush on him, probably still does." Aria said. "Speaking in the terms of her being alive."

"She has to be alive right." Hanna said.

"Oh, sweetie of course I am." A voice which sounded a lot like Ali's said. We got up, and started walking slowly to the place where the sound was coming from.

"Alison?" Hanna called out, and I grasped her hand with mine. Emily tripped over something, and we helped her up, looking at the source of the voice.

"Oh sweetie of course I am." Ali said, over and over again. It was a tape recorder. "Come find me." A manly voice said, over and over again, not stopping.

"Is that Wilden?" Emily asked. "Wait here." She cleared through some branches, and we couldn't see her after that. She screamed.

"Emily!" Hanna shouted, and we moved through the branches, hard being in our heels, and that they were practically sinking in the compost.

"Oh my god, this is so disgusting." She said, and we got through to where she was standing. A dead body laid on the ground, perfectly. In a perfect line. Like the person was in no rush at all. And it was Wilden. Aria vomited into the bush, while Hanna looked like she was about to faint. But, Em and I just looked at him. Stared at his lone dead body, his body shape had outlined the soil. His face white, his hair still perfect, and a suit on. Like he was prepared for his own funeral that would be coming up. Our phones beeped, and chimed.

"Everyone who saw Ali the night she died is ending up dead. It's you next, bitches –A." We all said together.

**I know, Wilden being dead is following the show, but you will like the direction it will be going. Review Please**

**Bye Dolls**


	66. Chapter 66

"We have to get out of here, now." Emily said, and we nodded our heads, and walked out the small clearing. "Off school, where shall we go?"

"The Brew." I said, we quickly walked out of school, got in our respective cars, and drove to The Brew. I walked in, and saw Toby ordering something. "Why the hell are you down here?" I said, whacking his shoulder with my hand.

"Question is, why you are out of school." Toby chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

"Hello, newly engaged couple." Hanna said, and traipsed over to where we usually sat.

"Emily! I'm actually serious, I will not wear a hello kitty t-shirt going to meet another Fitz-scary." Aria said, and Emily chuckled.

"We've been through this before, borrow something of Spencer's." Emily said. "Ugh, and congratulations to the couple." She said, over her shoulder, flashing us both a wink.

"But seriously Spence, why are you out of school?" Toby asked, I sighed, and dragged him over to where we were sitting.

"He wants to know why we're out of school." I said, sitting down next to Hanna.

"Well, we found something interesting." Aria said.

"And…" Toby said.

"Wilden's dead, and I mean I'm kinda happy about that being the bastard he is, and the fact that he hated me, so overall I don't really give a few shits, apart from the fact we found him." Emily started a deliberate coughing fit. "Emily found him."

"Thank you." Emily said.

"How did you find him?" Toby asked.

"We heard Ali's voice in a tape recorder, and we followed it, then Wilden's voice said: come find me. So we did." I said.

"Gross."

"Oh, Aria. What did you want to borrow for a meeting with Fitz-scary?"

"A dress. I am meeting Ezra's dad, and I have no idea if he will be like his Mother. Chanel and diamonds on Sunday morning, I mean Hanna wouldn't even bother with that." Aria said, and our phones bleeped, except Toby's.

"Told you guys someone would end up dead? Do you really pay attention? –A." We all said, except Toby.

"When did they say that?" Toby asked.

"Melissa's funeral, we got a text saying the bitch is dead who will be next." Hanna said.

"We have to talk to Jenna, or, or, or who else is there who saw Ali the night she died?" I said. "Who's not dead?"

"Us." Emily replied. "Then there's Jason, but we've already spoken to him about that night before, and he was drunk. There's Cece, but she's not safe."

"Ugh, we're gonna be dead, aren't we." Hanna moaned.

"Did anyone notice how he died?" I said.

"There wasn't a wound." Emily said, tapping her coffee cup. "What else could there be?"

"Suicide." Aria offered. "But it wouldn't explain why he was in a suit, his hair still perfect, and literally straight."

"Did he have a reason to kill himself?" Toby asked.

"Not that we're aware of, unless, he was dating Melissa." Hanna joked, but no one laughed.

"Wouldn't explain why he was happy she was dead." Emily said.

"Ugh." Aria said. "I want food." She got up, got a muffin, paid, and walked over. Hanna held out her palm. "Nu-uh."

"Please," she moaned, and Aria shook her head.

"Get your ass of the couch, and get your own."

"I would, but I really can't be bothered too." Hanna sank further back into the sofa, and Emily's phone beeped. "Who is it?"

"It's coach, and I have got to go for practice. She wants me to train because loads of people are coming, but she hasn't told me who they are. Where shall we meet to the stuff?" Em asked, getting up from her seat.

"Here." Aria said.

"What thing?" Toby asked.

"You'll find out in due time." I said, patting his head.

Aria Pov

"Which house first?" I asked, as we met outside The Brew.

"Spence's house." Hanna said, so we met up once again at Spencer's house. "Omg, like, I totally forgot about it, so I've made lists already." Hanna said, once Spencer let us into her house.

"God, I remember when we were making them." I said, and we chuckled. "It was a rainy day, and we were talking about what we wanted our weddings to be like, and who we wanted to marry. I said Noel, Han said Sean. You guys were describing them. Thus, the books were made." We all chuckled, and entered Spencer's bedroom.

"Ready?" Emily asked, in a straight face, and we burst into giggles, and walked over to the wardrobe. Spencer put her hands on the knobs, and flung open the two wardrobe doors. She parted her clothes, and there lay it. One out of five books. Spencer Hastings' Wedding Book. Spencer reached forward and picked up the scrapbook.

"I remember when we vowed once we were done with these, we wouldn't touch these books until we were sure we were marrying our soul mate. So are you sure?" Hanna said.

"I'm sure." Spencer replied giggling. "Next stop Aria Montgomery's house."

"Old house you mean, we did buy one." I said, smiling giddily.

"You bought a house." Emily screeched, and I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"I totally forgot to tell you, didn't I?" We all chuckled.

"The fact you're buying a house, yeah you did." We chuckled again. "Alright, see you guys at Aria's old house." We got in our cars, drove to my old house, or maybe old old house, depending that I live in an apartment and bought a house.

"Hello again." Hanna joked. "Can't believe I said I was going to marry Sean." She said, and we laughed.

"Can't believe I said I was going to marry Noel." I said, shaking my head.

"You guys are marrying such different people than who you thought of. I mean an English teacher, a used to be homeless person, and then Toby who Alison thought was a perv, which she was wrong about." Emily said, as I led them into the Montgomery house, and up the stairs.

"I don't think Ali would be very happy." Spencer said.

"No, I never thought that we'd get on better without her, but I guess we did, and that's surprising." Hanna admitted, as I opened the door to my bedroom. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I need some help though." I said. My book was under the floorboards, because I moved it there before we went to Iceland. I didn't want to bring it there, and I knew we weren't selling the house, so I put it in the floorboards.

"Alright, one two three." Emily said, and we lifted up the four floorboards. I gently picked it up, and put it under my arm. The girls dropped the floorboards with a bang, and I looked at the pink scrapbook with my name printed out with sparkles.

"So, are you sure you're marrying you're soul mate?" Emily asked.

"Yes, definitely, next stop Hanna's house." I said, giggling, and we walked out of my house, got in our cars, and met up again at Hanna's house.

"To be warned, my Nana's here." Hanna warned, and we chuckled. She let us into her Mum's house.

"Hanny, is that you?" Regina called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me, Spence, Em, and Aria are here as well." Regina came out of the kitchen, and hugged all of us.

"Gosh, three of you are engaged. You're growing up so fast, just one more gal to go." We chuckled, and Emily blushed.

"Aria and Spence are pregnant as well."

"Isn't that just dandy, anyways why ya'll here it's school time."

"We came to pick up something." Spencer said.

"Well, I'll let you girls carry on." We went up the stairs, and Hanna pulled one of her drawers out. She picked up the book, and felt around.

"So are you sure you're marrying your soul mate?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. He's the kind of guy I'd make a sandwich for." Hanna replied, smiling. "After school, we need to flick through these, because I'm not doing it with Caleb." We chuckled.

"Meet at mine, since I am the only one with a house." Emily said, and we all chuckled. "Feels like forever since we had a sleepover."

"Probably because it has been forever." Spencer said, and we sat on Hanna's bed.

"Seriously, when we stop vomiting in the mornings we need a sleep over." Hanna said.

"Definitely." I said. "And I've got an ultrasound at five."

**Five reviews for the next chapter? Comp still going on, and review please.**

**Bye Dolls**


	67. Chapter 67

Hanna Pov

"How did it go?" I asked Caleb who was leaning against my locker, wearing his beanie hat.

"It went well, I got the blue shirt, and the I.D. And I told them you're pregnant." Caleb replied, after pulling me in for a chaste kiss.

"And did it change anything?"

"Nope." A click sounded, and Spencer walked towards us.

"Hello Mr. Apple Man." She greeted.

"Why did you just take a picture and post it on instagram?" Caleb asked, and Spencer chuckled.

"Return of the beanie hat." The bell rang. "And now it is English, goodbye." She walked off, and we chuckled.

Spencer Pov

"All move to the lecture theatre." Miss Montgomery called.

"Where's Em?" I asked Aria, as we were walking out of class.

"She had to go back to swimming. Swim meet tomorrow, she wants us to come."

"What time is it?"

"It's third period after break."

"I'll pick up Toby then."

…

Caleb, Hanna, Aria and I were sitting in the lecture theater bored out of our minds. Well, not Hanna, she was sleeping, and Aria was doodling in her notepad. Caleb passed me a note of paper.

Caleb: You going to the swim meet tomorrow.

Spencer: Yeah.

Caleb: Are your bringing Toby, because I don't wanna be the only guy there, again.

Spencer: Yes, and since when did you two become best buds.

Caleb: Ever since I found out he supports the Golden Bears.

Spencer: Who the hell are they?

Caleb: The Californian football team, god Spence.

Spencer: I'm a girl, god Caleb. I don't watch football

Caleb: It's AMAZING

Spencer: It's a bunch of guys wearing plastic shields, running around a field and practically kicking a ball

Caleb: Yes, but it's so awesome

Spencer: That's what every single guy says but I don't see what's so special. Shopping is better

Caleb: You did not just say that

Spencer: I did just write that

…

"So, shall we just be bridesmaids, because I seriously can't decide who I want my maid of honor to be." Hanna moaned.

"I can't either." Aria said.

"Me three." I said. Emily chuckled.

"What if we're all up there?" Emily said.

"Yes. That is what we shall do." Hanna screamed.

"We have already planned a wedding right in here." I said, tapping the book.

"Yeah, but we need to make some changes." Aria said.

"Meaning…" Emily said.

"Changing some pictures."

"Damn, and some names." Hanna said, with a giggle.

Aria Pov

"Okay, I need to go. I've got an ultrasound." I said, putting the scraps of paper back in the book, and closing it.

"I'll give you a dress tomorrow." Spencer said, as we shared a hug.

"Thank you life saver." I hugged Hanna and Emily good bye. "Bye!"

"Bye." Hanna called.

"Tell us how the ultrasound went tomorrow." Emily said.

"I will. Love you guys."

"Love you too." The three called out, and I walked down the stairs.

"Bye Mrs. Fields."

"Bye Aria, good luck at your ultrasound." Pam replied from the kitchen.

"Thank you." I walked to my car, and drove to Ezra's. I walked up to the apartment, and searched for my keys. "Damn." I reached under the mat for the spare key, and let myself into the apartment. Ezra was sleeping on the couch, so I decided to wake him. I jumped upon him, and he groaned.

"Who the fuck is that?" He moaned, feeling my face.

"It's your pregnant fiancée, and we need to go the ultrasound, unless you're too tired." I replied, giggling.

"I'm not tired, I was reading an essay, and fell asleep."

"That boring?"

"Uh-huh. Let's go. Do you wanna call Ella?" I shook my head.

"She can come to the next ultrasound." Ezra kissed my forehead, and got up from the couch, dragging me with him. "Why the hell are you dragging me?"

"I don't know, I feel like it." We chuckled, he threw me up in the air, and caught me.

"I hate it when you do that, I feel like I'll fall."

"I'll always catch you."

…

"Montgomery." The midwife called, and we got up from our seats.

"We should really change it to Fitz." Ezra smiled, and kissed the top of my head. We walked into the room, and I sat down on the chair couch thingy.

"Alright, so this might be a bit cold." My midwife Tracy said, and squirted some gel on my stomach, I gasped. The midwife started to wave the wand around my stomach, and soon the heartbeat of the babies filled the room, and my eyes filled with tears. The sonogram showed up on the screen. "Okay, so you're around eleven to twelve weeks. You should be feeling the baby kick in about five to six weeks. The babies are healthy, and so is your body considering you had a miscarriage. I'm going to take a blood test, but don't worry, nothings bad, it's just to see what symptoms you might get." I nodded, and she wiped away the gel from my stomach. "Be back in a second." She walked out the room, and I leant back onto the chair.

"I don't like needles." I groaned, and Ezra squeezed my hand.

"It will be over before you know it, and feel free to break my hand." Ezra said, and got up to kiss my forehead.

"I'm sorry, if I do break your hand."

"It'll be worth it." Ezra winked, and gently kissed me on the lips, and sat back down. The nurse came in with a needle, I looked away, and she took the blood test, and I think I really did break Ezra's hand.

"Did I break your hand?"

"No, you didn't. Just hurts a bit."

"Sorry." I gave him a meek smile.

"Okay, so you're gonna be queasy almost every single hour of the day. You're going to want to go to the toilet a lot, and eat a lot. That's about it, if you feel any discomfort, don't be afraid to call, but you won't be feeling discomfort for another month or so." The midwife said, and printed off our picture of the babies.

"Thank you."

"No problem, and feel free to book your next appointment whenever you can."

…

"I feel like we should eat a homemade meal." Ezra said, and I giggled.

"But, I really can't be bothered to cook." I replied.

"And I don't want Chinese food."

"Shall we go out? Because I'm hungry, and I actually want proper food." Ezra chuckled.

"Yeah, where too."

"The small vegan place."

"Of course, I love you."

"Love you too."

…

"Where is it, I forgot." Ezra asked.

"Shit. I thought you would know." Aria said.

"Of all people you would think I would remember." I chuckled.

"You're the guy remember."

"Who's got a terrible memory?"

"Shall we just go there?" I said, pointing to the pizza place.

"Yeah, I kinda want pizza."

Hanna Pov

"Shall we have a joint baby shower?" I asked, as I laid back on Emily's bed.

"Yeah, it'll be easier." Spencer said.

"I'll get you guys like this massive basket each full of baby crap." Emily said. We chuckled.

"Baby crap? What the hell do you mean by that?" Spencer asked, chuckling.

"You know the thing you attach to your boob and pump it." We burst out laughing, and Maya walked in.

"Hello my lovelies." Maya said.

"Hey, we haven't seen you in forever." Spencer said, waggling her foot in Maya's face.

"I got a job."

"Where?" I asked.

"The ice cream parlor." We giggled. "I get free ice cream. I just grab a spoon, and dig in."

"I would work in an ice cream parlor, but that would mean having to drag my ass up out of bed on Saturdays."

"It's so annoying, because you get your hands sticky."

"It's ice cream though." Spencer said.

"Not my ice cream." We all laughed.

"Anyways, aren't we gonna buy these bitches gigantic baskets of baby crap." Emily said to Maya.

"Yeah, we're just gonna ask a store with a lot of baby crap and ask them to make three baskets for us, oh no wait four." Maya said. "But, I ain't lugging them around to each of your apartments."

"We're gonna have a joint one." I said.

"What? Glue all of your apartments together." We laughed.

"No, Aria and Ezra bought a house." Emily said.

"Holy Crap!" The girls chuckled at Maya. "Seriously. Am I being Punked?" They laughed even more. "That's a huge upgrade."

"Yeah, it looks like one of those big houses, because Tobes and I were following them because we were just going shopping, and they turned onto a road which looked like it had big houses." Spencer said.

"I call shots on getting you guys a graduation cake. I know what to put on it."

"What?" I asked.

"Swiggity Swag. Guess who are grads?" We all laughed again.

"Well, I hope you're coming to the swim meet tomorrow, it's a big one." Emily said.

"What do you mean by a big one?" Spence asked.

"Well, coach finally told me some of the people who are coming, and guess whose coming." Em squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Who's coming?" Maya asked.

"Olympic coaches."

"Hey, you might be able to get that swimming lesson with Ryan Lotche after all." I said with a wink, and we all laughed.

"That's great, Em." Maya said.

"You're sure to get it. Oh, and Toby's coming." Spencer said.

"He better be. And Danby, Stanford, and Arizona will be there, but I've got my mind set on Danby." Emily said.

"What did the coach say about the colleges?"

"She said Danby wants me, they still want me, but Stanford want me as well. But, Paige is going to Stanford, and I like Danby more, it's nearer home. She said, I'll get a scholarship, for obvious reasons, and that if Danby wants me, and sees I've improved, which I have, they'll send me a letter saying I got in."

**Dedicated to Cory Monteith. Five reviews for next chapter?**

**Bye Dolls**


	68. Chapter 68

"Hey babe." I shouted, as I shut the door to my Mum's house.

"Hey gorgeous." I blushed, and sat down next to him on the couch curling up closer to him. "How was your time with the girls?"

"It was great. I haven't hung out with them outside of school for ages, and guess who's coming to Emily's swim meet."

"Who?"

"Olympic sponsors." Caleb chuckled, and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I think we all know the answer from then." I chuckled.

"Where's Mum and Nana?"

"They're out shopping, and I think I have a feeling what they might buy." I laughed.

"Yeah, I think I do too. Okay, so this has been really bugging me at the moment."

"What has been bugging you at the moment?"

"I know this is really early, but where are we going to spend Christmas. I mean we've got your Mum in Cali, and mine here, but we've also got the girls and the guys here, and soon our nieces or nephews, and I'm confused about what we'll do." Caleb chuckled, and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll say here, so we can see everyone on the day after Christmas, go to Cali later in the week, and we can go sledging, because I wanna beat Spencer this year." I laughed.

"You knocked over a woman who was ice skating in the pond, then I fell down laughing, and practically straddled Spencer from behind who couldn't move because she was laughing so much."

"That was not my fault, and you know it."

"Kinda was, babe."

"I won't knock anyone over this year, and I'm so gonna beat Spencer in the snowball fight as well. What are the teams again?"

"Okay, so for sledging it's Marin and Fitz. Montgomery and Germain. Rivers and Hastings. Cavanaugh and Fields. Then for the snowball fight its Hastings, Fields, Montgomery and Marin. And, for the second team its Fitz, Germain, Rivers and Cavanaugh. And, that is a tradition, as well, as ice skating on Christmas Eve, but I think we'll be making a few more traditions." He gently kissed the top of my head, and started to twirl around a piece of hair around his finger. I giggled.

"What?"

"I like it when you do that."

Spencer Pov

"Toby!?" I shouted, as I entered the apartment. He wasn't on the couch, so where the hell was he?

"I'm in the bedroom." Toby shouted. I kicked off my shoes, and took basically all my clothing off as I was walking into the bedroom. "Hey baby." Toby said, as I threw his blue shirt on.

"Hey, what happened to the couch?" He chuckled, and pulled me down on the bed next to him, bringing me in closer to him.

"I needed a change of scenery, and my back is killing me." I moved closer up to him, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"You're coming to Emily's swim meet tomorrow. She needs to have all the support she can get."

"Why?"

"She might get chosen for the Olympics."

"And, she didn't call me. I'm shocked. I'm gonna call her right now."

Toby Pov

I grabbed my phone, and called Emily. "Hey Tobes. What's up?" Emily said.

"Emily Fields. Don't you what's up me, you know what's up?" I shouted playfully down the phone line. Emily laughed.

"What is up?"

"You might be picked by an Olympic person." I said, in a duh voice.

"Seriously, I was gonna call you right now, and tell you."

"Or where you going to continue your make-out session with your girlfriend."

"You have to be there, no excuses."

"And I'll be there when I you get your gold medal."

"Oh yes you will. There will just be about a row of all you guys and my godchildren just screaming, and Caleb will probably be shouting kick ass." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that will probably happen. And, godchildren makes you sound so old Em."

"You're the one that's gonna be a Dad." I was silent for a few moments, as I thought about it. I was going to be a Dad. "It's just dawning on you now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Aww, I'm like dying from your cuteness right now."

"I'm gonna be a Dad."

"Aww. Stop you're gonna kill me." I chuckled, and rubbed my forehead. I was going to be a Dad.

"You know if you don't get into the Olympics, I'm gonna be so disappointed." I joked.

"Oh I will. And, I will win. And, have a coaching session with Ryan Lotche."

"What you've always wanted since the first time you saw him on your television screen."

"Yeah, but come on, it's Ryan Lotche we're talking about here. He's so hot."

"Hey, Spence. Is Ryan Lotche hot?"

"Oh god yes." Spencer said.

"Your fiancée is right here." Emily chuckled.

"You asked me." Spence grumbled, and I kissed her nose.

"Congratulations by the way. Is the ring your Mum's?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I know your Mum would love Spencer." I smiled, and looked at Spencer's peaceful sleeping body.

"Yeah, she would've."

"How did your Dad give it to you?"

"Spence met him a few days ago, and then after dinner, he asked me if I could see something which needed fixing, and then he gave me the ring, saying my Mother left it for me in the will, and he said my Mum would've wanted me to give it to her."

"She would've. I can see them getting along. Bonding over coffee, and scrabble. She's the one that taught me how to play you know." I chuckled, and wiped away some tears that had slipped from my eyes.

"I remember. We were in fifth grade, it was a few months before Ali told you I was a bad guy, it was raining, you came over, and we three played scrabble. My Mum taught you, and kept on helping you so you won." We both chuckled.

"Toby. I'm sorry about Alison, I should've never believed those things she said, and I shouldn't have stopped hanging out with you, when I already knew who you were. I guess I just wanted to be Alison's friend."

"Em. It's okay, I understand."

"I've still got the mix tape you gave me in Science."

"No way."

"Yeah, I do. I was searching through my window seat, and I found it. I guess I must have put it in there when I thought I was going to be moving."

"Then we had a sleepover."

"We need to have another sleepover, Toby. We haven't had one in ages."

"I know. You're the only girl I can watch scary movies with." Emily chuckled.

"Yeah, Maya's going away for the weekend do you want to come over then."

"Yes I will, why is she going away?"

"She feels like it's time to see her parents, and then she's going to enroll in an internet school to catch up."

"So she is going to college. I thought she would just be working at an ice cream parlor for the rest of her life." Emily chuckled, but then stopped.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I was at the mall, getting some things, and I saw her there. So I got some ice cream."

"What are those things?"

"Promise not to tell."

"Promise."

"Well, I'm gonna try and get Caleb and Ezra on it too. But, I'm going to try and get the five girls on a spa trip, and then I'll make the babies room."

"Aww. That's so sweet Tobes. Maya and I will definitely be on board, and I know Caleb will need a break from Hanna, who will probably be a devil." I chuckled.

Aria Pov

The alarm clock went off, and Ezra kissed the top of my head, and wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. His hand gently drawing circles on my stomach.

"I remember when you said you could get used to this." He whispered in my ear, and I turned around to face him.

"I remember that too." I whispered back, gently caressing his morning stubble with my pointer finger. He smiled, and gently kissed my lips. "You're picking me up today, yeah?"

"Yeah, and I'll drop you. How were the girls yesterday, I forgot to ask since we were busy with other things…" We both chuckled. We certainly did get carried away with other things, and we couldn't be bothered to put on any clothes afterwards.

"It was fun. We haven't hung out like normal teenagers for quite a bit, we didn't talk about –A or anything like that."

"I'm glad you had fun." The phone rang, and Ezra answered it.

Ezra Pov

"Dude, it's Hardy." Hardy said down the phone line.

"What's up dude?" I replied.

"College reunion in one month."

"Oh this will be fun."

"Very. And, if you're still seeing that chick from the bar, bring her, because she's probably old enough to drink now."

"Actually she can't drink."

"She's still that young."

"No, she's pregnant."

"EZRA MICHAEL FITZ YOU LITTLE TWAT. YOU GOT ANOTHER GILR PREGNANT AT FUCKING EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER." Hardy shouted, and Aria and I chuckled. "You are going to get pummeled by Emma you know that right."

"Oh I know, and Rachel, and Britney, and Finn, and Todd, and Blaine, and Emma."

"Put me on speaker."

"Hardy…"

"Dude, put me on speaker."

"Fine!" I put him on speaker.

"If the girl from the bar is here, who's probably naked?"

"Dude!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"Well, listen to me." Hardy stated, and Aria chuckled. "You are coming with my retarded friend Ezra to a college reunion with all of our friends but thankfully for you no Maggie or Jackie. You will need to come prepared, and I mean prepared. You will be embarrassed, and your baby daddy will be pummeled by a selection of our friends."

"How many friends will there be?" Aria asked, her eyebrows raising slightly at me.

"Thirty."

"I'm sorry. Ezra had thirty college friends." Aria asked, shocked.

"Why does everyone find that so hard to believe." I said.

"Because they don't know how badass you actually were." Hardy said.

"How badass was he?" Aria asked.

"Well, he kinda used to get drunk a lot."

"I kind of gathered that."

**Review Please. Next week, I'll be updating every week day because I'm on summer holidays next week. Hooray. What did you guys think of the episode, I think it's Mike who smashed Connor's car. **

**Bye Dolls**


	69. Chapter 69

Hanna Pov

"Hanna! Do you know where my curler is?" My Mum called from outside the bathroom. I had no towel on, so I quickly hopped into the shower were Caleb was.

"Yeah, it's in the drawer." I shouted, and Caleb turned around, and smiled at me. He looked down south at my slightly curved stomach, and placed his hand over it, and pulled me in for a kiss.

"It's not in there, Han." I pulled away from the kiss, and realized by hand was wet because I had brought it up to Caleb's hair.

"I kinda can't talk right now Mum, I'm getting shampoo in my mouth." Caleb mouthed the words to me, and smiled, when I said the same exact thing. The door closed, and he let out a chuckle.

"You know this time I don't have to stop myself." Caleb said, wrapping his tanned arms around my waist, and I moved myself closer to him.

"Stop yourself from what?" I whispered, even though I had a pretty good idea what he meant. Caleb smiled, and located his gaze to my lips. He rested his forehead on my forehead, and smiled, and moved his gaze up to my eyes.

"I don't have to stop myself from kissing you."

….

"That was pretty amazing sex." I whispered, out of breath after some pretty amazing sex.

"And only fifteen minutes." Caleb panted, and I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair, and I ran my fingers gently down his chest. "We should really get dressed."

"Five more minutes." He chuckled, and turned the shower off. "Caleb!" I whined.

"We can have a whole day together when we get back to the apartment."

"Okay, just as long as you promise." He chuckled, and he kissed the top of my head.

…

"When is she swimming?" Aria asked. Toby and Caleb were conversing in a conversation about something.

"She's last." Spencer said.

"Do you always make signs?" I asked Maya.

"I'm supposed to be dead, I have time to do shit." Maya said, wooing. "I'm making one for you guys' graduation."

"Oh god. What's it gonna say?" Spencer said.

"These bitches are out of here. And, FYI boys can be called bitches."

Emily POV

"Miss Fields. I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I speak to you for a moment?" A man with an Olympic jacket on said to me.

"Um-Uh. Of course you can." I replied, and Toby pushed me towards the guy when he started walking away towards the courtyard.

"Hi. I'm Andrew Heart, and you're Emily Fields correct?"

"Yes, correct."

"I'm on the lookout for a last spot on the American Swimming team, and I'd like you to fill it." I laughed, and covered my mouth with my hands to cover my huge smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am." Andrew said with a smile. "Do I take that as a yes?"

"You can take that at as a hell yes. I'd love to." He laughed, smiled and nodded his head.

"That's great. I just need to clarify a few things. If you'd like to sit with me." I nodded, and looked back at everyone. Coach was smiling, and all my friends were mouthing at me: What did he say? I mouthed back: I got in. I gave them a thumbs up, and walked to the table where he was sitting.

"Okay, so what would you like to discuss?" I asked, not being able to hide the smile on my face.

"What college are you thinking of going to?"

"Danby. They came to me after the swim meet, and said they still want me. I said yes, and I got my place sorted out."

"That's great. We have a program with Danby. Missy Franklin went there."

…

"I'm going to the Olympics." I said, jumping up and down. "And, I'm going to Danby." I jumped around the school courtyard, and my friends chuckled. "Omg! I'm like dying."

"I should've put a bet on it with someone." Caleb said, and we chuckled.

"We're bunking to celebrate. Come on!" Hanna said, and we walked to our cars. I walked to Maya's car, and as soon as we got in, she kissed me. I kissed back, and a few minutes later we pulled away.

"Mhm. Maybe I should get into the Olympics more often." I said, with a wink, and she pulled away from the hectic school.

"Babe, that's only a taster of what you'll be getting tonight."

Spencer POV

"Even though she's an Olympic swimmer now, she still has to go Go Karting with me in the summer." Toby said, as we pulled away from the busy car park with parents. I chuckled.

"She will you know." I replied. "You guys go go karting?"

"And Paintballing, rock-climbing, sleepovers, we went to a theme park once."

"You guys have sleepovers?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, and we're having one this weekend if that's okay." I chuckled.

"Its fine, I just can't believe you guys have sleepovers. What do you on them?"

"We talk, play games, and watch movies."

"What do you guys talk about?"

"It's a secret. I can't even tell you."

"Oh, like, I can't tell you some things."

"Yup." We pulled up at The Grille, and got out the car, where Maya was up at the counter ordering something.

"What's she doing?" Toby asked, as we sat down at the table with Caleb, Hanna, Aria and Emily.

"Getting alcohol." Emily replied. "And thank god Hanna's pregnant because she'd probably drink it all." We chuckled.

"Did she even ask for ID?" Caleb asked, as Maya came back with four glasses.

"Ha. No." Maya replied, and poured the champagne.

"Why'd I have to get pregnant?" Hanna murmured, and we laughed.

"Wait, if Emily's gonna be training, will we be able to go sledging?" Aria said, and Caleb chuckled.

"Don't fall down the hill this time." Caleb said, and Aria raised her eyebrows.

"Don't knock a person over this time." We laughed.

…

"Hastings." The midwife called, and we followed her to the room where I would have my ultrasound.

"Shall we change it to Cavanaugh?" Toby asked, using his crutches to walk to the room.

"If you want too." I replied, blushing.

"I will fiancée." I giggled, and sat down in the chair.

"Alright, let's get started." Doctor Rose said, I lifted up my shirt so she could squirt on the gel. "This may be a bit cold." As soon as the gel came in contact with my bare stomach I gasped at how cold it was. She waved the wand over my stomach, and the baby came up on the screen. Toby squeezed my hand, and I glanced over at him. He had tears in his eyes, his eyes were glued at the screen, and when he saw me looking at him, he gave me a wink. "Well, you're fourteen weeks, you'll feel the baby kick in four or five weeks. The baby is doing absolutely fine, and I'm just gonna take a blood test, I'll be right back."

"What do you want?" Toby asked, still looking at the screen.

"What do you mean?" I replied, looking at him. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"On three." He nodded. "One. Two. Three."

"A boy." We said at the same time and chuckled. "Why do you want a boy?" Toby asked, fiddling with my hands.

"I don't know, but I've just always wanted a boy. And, that if we have a girl next it would be quite nice for her to have an older brother. I always wanted one. What about you?"

"To carry on the family business." Toby said, chuckling. I chuckled, and looked down at my stomach.

"It feels like a boy." Doctor Rose came back in.

"Do you want me to tell you when I'm doing it or just do it?" Rose said.

"Just do it." I looked away, and she took the blood sample, and did something to it to figure out my symptoms.

"Okay, so you'll be feeling tired, maybe exhausted sometimes, because your body is so young, and getting used to the changes. Your breasts may become larger and tender like they do for your period." We both smirked at Toby's uncomfortable facial expression. "You might have a metallic feeling in your mouth when you wake up. And, you'll be craving new foods, also losing interest in the foods you like now. You'll also be peeing more often as well, and you'll be feeling queasy twenty-four seven." I nodded, and she printed off our sonogram picture of the baby, and handed it to Toby. She wiped the gel off my stomach, I pulled my shirt back down, and got off the chair.

"Thanks."

"So, call us when you get the notification text to book your next ultrasound, and I'll see you then. And, congratulations." She said, the last part pointing to the ring on my finger. I smiled.

"Thank you. See you next month." I said. We left the hospital, walking hand in hand to my car.

"We're gonna be parents." Toby whispered in my ear, and I smiled.

"I'm gonna be a Mummy." I whispered back, smiling.

General Pov

The following day Aria met Ezra's Dad, and learned he wasn't anything like Ezra's Mother, and that he was almost the opposite of her. It shocked her they were ever in love or married. He took the news about the baby fairly well and supports them, and said he would pay for the wedding. Aria and Ezra both disagreed, but his Dad insisted.

Hanna and Caleb went to the family reunion, and Caleb met her cousins and they all got along, except Kate, who they all talked about. Caleb liked her family – part of it anyways, and Regina was right, there was a fight about Hanna being pregnant. Isobel had started it by saying she couldn't believe Hanna was faking by being pregnant, then the reunion was split in half. Some people supporting Hanna, and the others supporting Isobel, but the majority went with Hanna.

Emily and Toby had their sleepover, they watched scary movies, talked about the babies, and the girls, and everyone going on. Spencer lounged around with Toby doing nothing apart from talking about the baby, which included names, and what they needed to learn. Emily was ecstatic about Danby and the Olympics, and the whole town knew. They all kept congratulating her, especially Maya.

**What do you guys think of Emily getting picked for the Olympics. And the rest of the stuff that happened in this chapter. Good news, next chapter, this story will be heading somewhere, and I will be updating every week day for the next six weeks, if i can, but if I can't. No Promises. **

**Bye Dolls**


	70. Chapter 70

**ONE MONTH LATER**

General Pov

In the previous month Wilden's body was found, and the girls got a text saying: Oh dear, the cop is dead. Seems like he won't be finding out exactly what happened that summer. Spencer found out that he had accidentally overdosed by reading previous –A messages. Emily and Aria got a text which had backed it up.  
Caleb and Hanna had asked Jack to be godfather, and Caleb almost died laughing because he was tearing up. Hanna also met two other best friends of Caleb, and some others. Mike had started going back to school, slowly, sometimes taking days off. Noel had come back to school, and Caleb was just as protective over Aria as the girls were. Hanna and Caleb had been to California twice, and they both decided to go to UCLA, well really Caleb just asked where she wanted to go, she said UCLA and then they had some 'celebration' sex. Spencer was studying hard for the end of year exams which were in two months. Emily's place in Danby was secured, same as her place in Olympics, Maya had started internet school, and signed up to go to Danby with Emily. Everyone now knew she was Maya.

The girls had all been getting their symptoms, Spencer slept on her boobs and then complained for the rest of the day that they hurt. And, as the girl's baby bumps grew bigger, the pupils at Rosewood High kept calling them sluts or whores, but they always just ignored them. Hanna started to see her Mum once a week to catch up because she was missing her. And Jason and Toby had finally given Spencer forty bucks for their little bet at the previous Hastings dinner. To top it off Caleb, Toby and Ezra had gotten pretty close after numerous shopping trips with the girls, coffee shop meet ups, and what not.

Hanna Pov

"Okay, so as you know this might be freezing." The doctor said. Hanna nodded, and drew a sharp intake of breath as she put the gel on my stomach, and she soon started to rub the wand over my bump. "You're sixteen to seventeen weeks. Around about five months to go. The baby is absolutely fine and you should be feeling it kick in around three to four weeks. Has the morning sickness died down yet?"

"Ish. It's still there, but I don't get sick as often as I did." I replied, my eyes glued to the screen.

"That's perfect. As the pregnancy endures your morning sickness will fade, it will just be certain smells and foods that trigger the vomiting. Have you been feeling any discomfort?"

"My boobs hurt." Mum, Caleb and my midwife Penny chuckled.

"That's supposed to happen. You know your boobs get slightly bigger before your period." I nodded. "That's what your boobs will be like for the rest of the pregnancy."

"That's gonna be annoying."

"Your baby is fine, it's growing perfectly. Your due date is estimated the fifth of August. It may come before of after that due date, but most likely after the fifth. I'll print off your picture, and then you're free to go."

Spencer Pov

"Hey Jase. Would you like to come to my ultrasound tomorrow?" I said, catching up with him in the hallway. It was lunch on a Friday, and Hanna and Caleb were at an ultrasound so Em, Aria and I were going to The Brew, The Grille was shut so we were going to go there; the cafeteria food was still disgusting.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." Jason said.

"Don't cry this time."

"Bye Spence." He said, annoyed.

"Bye Jase." I walked back to the girls. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." Emily replied, running a hand through her hair.

…

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were having your ultrasound." Aria said, as Hanna and Caleb entered The Brew.

"Where'd that voice come from?" Caleb asked, and whipping his head around to look. I rolled my eyes, and yanked the curtain further.

"You should be feeling really stupid you know for not seeing Aria when she was perfectly in view." I said, and we chuckled, but Caleb chuckled sarcastically.

"Shut up." He said, collapsing on the couch sideways, putting his feet on Emily's lap. She started a deliberate coughing fit. "You're not even pregnant, and you're sassy." He murmured, and we laughed at him. He moved into a cross-legged position on the couch, and Aria shut the curtain.

"Why the hell is everyone so god damn well dressed in this town." Someone said from behind the curtain. We laughed, but Hanna and Caleb exchanged looks. "I mean they probably wear jeans on planes. I thought Rosewood was well-dressed."

"Biggest bitch of California." Caleb shouted, and three people gasped.

"Where did that voice come from?" A girl shouted.

"I don't know what is going on, but I am excited." A man said, and we laughed, especially Caleb.

"You dickheads, we're in here." Caleb shouted, laughing at what I assumed where his friends from Cali.

"Rosewood, where are you?" Another girl shouted.

"You're in Rosewood." Hanna shouted back smiling.

"Where are you?" The girl screamed.

"God, you're stupid. We're behind the curtain." Caleb shouted, and the curtain whipped open.

"I feel stupid now." She said.

"You should." The guy said, and got a flick to the head. The guy came and sat on Caleb's lap.

"I feel like I should be pregnant." Another girl said, and we laughed.

"You'd have to turn straight." The first girl said, putting her feet on Caleb and the other guy. "God, Rosewood, you're so rude, introduce us." Caleb chuckled.

"Oh, so Han…" Caleb was cut off by one of the girls putting a finger to his lips.

"Blondie. We said this last time." Caleb rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Alright, so this guy giving me a lap dance is Jack who's a total asshole." Jack cut him off.

"He's one to talk the little asshole. He spat in my face." Jack said.

"Gay-rubber." Hanna said, with a wink, and Caleb and the two girls chuckled.

"The red-head is the biggest bitch of California, and is called Rachel aka Red-head. The person who said why is everyone so fancily dressed is Brooke aka lesbian." We laughed. "And asshole, lesbian and redhead. That is Aria, that is Spencer and that is Emily."

"You're a lesbian aren't you?" Brooke said to Emily who laughed.

"Yes I am." Emily replied.

"Lesbian instinct."

"I'm not even gonna say anything."

Hanna Pov

Brooke, Jack and Rachel had come to Rosewood for surprise and we had a surprise meeting at The Brew. Aria, Emily and Spencer had met Caleb and ours friends, and thought they were interesting characters. We had bunked the rest of the day off school to hang out with them, and we were walking down a road and Brooke was talking about how everyone was well dressed, like perfectly well dressed.

"If it makes you feel any better. Caleb was homeless before I met him, and stored his clothes in a trash can." I said, and the three of them chuckled, while Caleb playfully shoved me but reeled me back into him, and kissed the top of my head.

"You fell in love with a hobo. How sweet?" Rachel said.

"That's not all she did." Caleb said, and I chuckled.

"What did Blondie do?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say I had a surprise visit in the shower, and I caught her looking at something…" Caleb trailed off, and the three of them laughed.

"You cheeky little blonde person." Brooke said.

"Is there a McDonalds here?" Rachel asked.

"In Philly." Caleb replied.

"You don't have one here." Jack screamed. "The town is a finicky little bastard."

"We can go to Philly you know. We're two minutes away from our car so what do you guys say?" I said.

…

"Shall we dare?" Jack said, and we chuckled. When we went to Cali I found out that they fake propose to each other, to get free food.

"Yes. We shall dare." Brooke said. "Gay-rubber and Blondie you're up."

"Oh great." I said, as we walked to the middle of the fast food place.

"You've seen the masters do it enough times." Caleb said. Jack started a coughing fit which got everyone's attention.

"I would like to propose to my lovely pregnant girlfriend." Jack said, getting down on one knee. "Stacey. I've loved you since day one, and I'm sorry for getting you knocked up, but will you still marry me?" I smiled, and gasped.

"Of course, I'll still marry you Daniel. I wouldn't have it any other way." The restaurant cheered, and he slid the ring in my finger.

"You did good Blondie." Jack whispered, and we walked back to our table.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Brooke said, and loads of food arrived.

"Congratulations on the baby and the wedding." The person said, putting loads of trays of food on the table. "It's on the house." She walked off, and we started to eat.

"Alright, Caleb and I are doing it next time." Brooke said, eating the fries.

"Here's the fake ring back." I said, handing it to Rachel who slipped it on her finger.

"Oh guys, I have another story to tell you."

"Proceed lesbian." Caleb said.

"When I was 9 I heard someone use the phrase "pasta virgin" so they'd never had pasta before. But because what a virgin actually was had never been explained to me I just assumed being a virgin meant you'd never eaten pasta. So when a kid in school asked me if I was a virgin (because we were 9 and it was funny) I said "no I like to eat it while it's still a bit hard." We were all laughing at the end of the story.

"You probably weren't a virgin." Jack said, laughing.

"I was referring to uncooked pasta." Brooke said, and we laughed for the next five minutes.

"Okay, so I was with my bi best friend, and then I called him an asshole and he said you are what you eat." Jack said, and we laughed.

"That is absolutely… gross." I said, eating some chicken nuggets.

"Yeah, but it's so funny." Jack said laughing.

**Did you guys like this chapter. Five reviews for a chapter tommorow? **

**Bye Dolls**


	71. Chapter 71

"Alright, we're only getting a few things." Caleb said, as we got out the car. We were at the supermarket and I was craving cake, but we didn't have any, so we were going in to get some. Brooke, Rachel and Jack exchanged a look, and scrambled out the car with us.

"No. You're not doing it again." Caleb said smiling.

"Oh, yes we are Rosewood." Brooke said, and they walked into the middle of the store.

"What are they doing?" I asked Caleb, as he got a basket.

"Just pretend like you don't know them. If they call your name ignore them." He whispered, nonchalantly throwing things into the basket.

"Hashtag twerk time." The three of them screamed, and started to twerk in the middle of the supermarket.

"That's why." Caleb whispered, and put a cake in the basket.

"Twerk it." Brooke said, whipping her hair back and forth and twerking. "Oh. Oh yeah. Twerk it," she screamed. The three of them kept on twerking as we paid, and as we started to walk out of the store, they followed us like nothing had happened at all.

Aria Pov

"If I wasn't pregnant right now, I'd be considering having some shots." I said, as we were making our way up to the college bar.

"God, I love you." Ezra said, and a guy came running out the pub, and threw Ezra over his shoulders. The two boys chuckled, and he put Ezra on the ground. "What happened to you? Did you eat your brother?" Ezra joked, as he punched his friend's stomach.

"What about you. You got another girl pregnant you little twat." The man said. "I'm Finn. One of Ezra's friends from college, and you'll be the girl he knocked up again. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, my names Aria." I said, and I shook his hand.

"How old are you? You look young."

"Eighteen." Ezra got a flick to the head.

"Another eighteen year old, you little curly-haired bastard." Ezra chuckled, and wrapped an arm around my waist. Finn walked back towards the door, but hesitated. "Oh, and Aria. Be prepared." He walked back in.

"Should I be scared?" I asked Ezra.

"Yeah." He replied.

"They are amazing words of wisdom babe." As we entered the bar, Ezra was greeted with hellos and hugs, and handshake man hugs, and flicks to the head.

"Hi, so I see this little tosser got you knocked up." A girl said, ruffling her hands through Ezra's hair. "I'm Angie." Angie said, holding out her hand.

"Aria." I said, and shook her hand.

"I hope I'm invited to the wedding." Angie said with a wink, and we both chuckled. As thirty minutes went by I had met all of Ezra's friends, and Ezra had got a lot of teasing about getting me pregnant. We were both talking to his friends Emma, Angie and Hardy, and Hardy was talking about their days in bars.

"So, I guess our days in bars are over, dude." Hardy finished, and we laughed.

"No, the days of us flirting in bars are over." Ezra said.

"You flirted in bars?" I asked.

"Ooh Z's in trouble." Emma teased, drinking her beer.

"Don't worry. He was hopeless." Hardy said.

"Well, he seemed pretty damn charming when I met him in a bar tell you that." I said.

"I taught you well." Hardy said to Ezra, slapping a hand on Ezra's back.

"Or maybe it was the fact you weren't there to fuck it up." Ezra said to Hardy who replied by whacking him round the head. "Why am I getting hit all the time?"

"Because todays not your day Fitz." Angie said.

…

"Hey Mum. Do you wanna go to my ultrasound? Mike can come too." I said down the phone to my Mum.

"Course I can, and I think Mike kinda wants too. But, don't tell him I said that." Ella replied, and I chuckled. "When is it?"

"It's in hour."

"An hour." Ezra moaned, having a bad headache from the night before. He drank a few too many beers, but he was fine.

"Take the aspirin now, and get up off your ass." I said, and Ezra climbed out of the bed.

"It's ten in the morning and he's not out of bed." Ella said.

"He's got a bit of a hangover, I went to meet all his college friends, and let's just say he had a few too many beers, but he still held my hair back this morning. So, he's good."

"You don't have a headache." He moaned, kissing my head.

"Excuse me very much Mr. Fitz but you are not pregnant with twins."

"Montgomery." My midwife, Tracy said.

"Pull." I said to Ezra, as Mike, Ella and Ezra got up. I held out my hands in the air, he grasped them, and pulled me up.

"You're only four months." Ezra said, kissing my head.

"With twins, and I'm fat."

"You're pregnant, there's a difference." I sat down on the chair, and lifted up my shirt.

"As you know this is quite cold." Tracy said, and squirted the gel on my stomach. I gasped, and Ezra squeezed my hand. She started to wave the wand over my swollen stomach. "Okay so the babies are perfectly fine, and are growing perfectly, but due to the fact you're quite petite you'll have to be on bed rest nearing the end of your pregnancy, which means you'll be given a wheelchair which Ezra will have to push." I groaned.

"You know if you were Hanna you'd be doing a happy dance right now." Ezra said, I chuckled, and nodded.

"You're fifteen to sixteen weeks, and you'll feel them kick in about two to three weeks' time." I looked over to Mike who was getting teary-eyed.

"Aww. My little brothers crying." I said to Mike who laughed nervously.

"Pah, no I'm not. I've just got an eyelash in my eye." Mike replied.

"And, you're not doing anything to get out." I said, scrunching up my nose, he rolled his eyes, and looked back at the screen. I looked to Ezra, whose eyes were getting watery, I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and he flashed me a wink, and gently squeezed my hand back.

"Are you feeling any discomfort?" Tracy asked.

"My boobs hurt, and I can't get to sleep." Tracy chuckled.

"Your boobs are supposed to hurt like they do before your period." Ella, Tracey and I chuckled at Ezra and Mike's uncomfortable faces. "And, just try to get some sleep in a comfortable position, maybe get one of those foam pillows which like prints your shape on the mattress."

"Got a good reason to get one now." I said, eyeing my Mum.

"I'm not spending like a hundred dollars on a pillow."

"Can I get one?" Mike asked.

"You're not pregnant." I said.

"So, here is your ultrasound picture, and be sure to book your next ultrasound in a month when you get the notification text." Tracy said, and wiped the gel off my stomach, and handed the ultrasound to Ezra.

**Check out my new story Spring Break, bitches. Please, please, please. It's Ezria, Haleb, Emaya and Spoby going on Spring Break. You will not be disappointed. **

**Bye Dolls**


	72. Chapter 72

Spencer Pov

"Hey Jase." I said, as we walked into the hospital waiting room. Toby checked us in while we sat down. Toby sat down next to us.

"Have you spent the money I gave you, yet?" Jason asked.

"No I haven't."

"Can I have it back?" Toby chuckled.

"No. You guys lost fair and square, and you avoided paying me for like a month."

"Cavanaugh." My midwife Rose said, and I hit Toby's chest.

"What don't like the name Cavanaugh?" He asked.

"You changed it like I said." I replied, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Get used to it." I sat down on the chair, and lifted up my shirt.

"Alright, so as you know this might be a bit cold." Rose said and squeezed the gel on my stomach, and I cursed under my breath. Toby and Jason chuckled. She started to wave the wand over my curved stomach, which Toby said was extremely sexy. "And there's your baby. You're eighteen weeks, and the baby is growing absolutely perfectly. And you'll probably feel the baby kick in about a week. Are you feeling any discomfort?"

"I can't sleep properly because I can't find a comfortable place to sleep, and I'm peeing like every hour, and I'm eating loads." The three of them chuckled, and I hit Toby and Jason in the chest.

"Try getting one of those memory foam pillows, or just find a comfortable sleeping place, or just go to sleep when you're really tired so you'll fall straight asleep."

"Okay." Toby replied, tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"And there's nothing I can do about the peeing or the eating loads of food." My stomach grumbled, and I turned bright red with embarrassment. Jason, Toby and Rose chuckled. "And that's about it. Here's your picture, and remember to book your next appointment when you get the notification text."

…

"What do you want to eat?" Toby asked.

"A sandwich." I replied.

"And what do you want in that sandwich Mrs-future-Cavanaugh." I blushed, and he chuckled.

"Whatever makes a good sandwich."

Hanna Pov

"We have not done that before." I breathed out, as Caleb and I collapsed onto the bed. Sweating, panting, and naked after some pretty amazing sex. Even more amazing than the shower sex.

"No we have not." Caleb whispered, turning on his stomach to face me. "God, you're sexy," he breathed.

"Well I try." He chuckled, and started to draw circles on my stomach. "You know that tickles."

"You know it tickled when you ran your fingers down my back, and when you kissed my neck."

"I guess I just can't help myself." I said, as I rolled onto my side and faced him. I quickly kissed his lips, but he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He captured my lips with his, and I moved into a straddling position. And, we repeated what we had done earlier.

…

"Twice on a Sunday. We should make that a tradition." Caleb panted, running his fingers up and down my back.

"Yeah, and then whenever else when we have sex." I replied, and he chuckled.

"You mean every day." He nodded, biting his lip. "I'm gonna miss being pregnant."

"Why?"

"Don't have to use birth control." He chuckled. "But I think you're going to miss not doing birth control more than me." He chuckled again, and kissed my lips.

"I love you, Hanna."

"I love you too, Caleb."

Aria Pov

"I think we put the pro into procrastination." Ezra said. We were on the couch, delaying our work, eating popcorn, and watching old movies. "What do you think?"

"I think as well. We should really be doing work." Ezra replied.

"Uh-huh."

"But, I really can't be bothered too. And, I know you can't too."

"Yeah, you're right, but we could do something else." I said, with a suggestive smirk on my face. He chuckled, and placed me on his lap.

"What would that be Miss Montgomery?" Ezra asked, eyebrows raised.

…

"We definitely put the pro into procrastination." Ezra breathed out, and we chuckled.

"Yeah, we definitely do. Guess what?" I whispered, turning on my side.

"What?" He asked, grabbing me by the waist, and pulling my body closer to him.

"One month until we move into our new house."

"That's big."

"Yeah it is, and I need to pack everything from my old room."

"I think we should get rid of some bookcases."

"Yeah, we should. We'll just leave every book we have on the floor to trip over." I said, sarcastically.

"We already have that, but with shopping bags, and more bags. I tripped last night." I chuckled. "I'm totally serious."

"I know I saw."

"And then you were just laughing."

"I'm sorry, but it was funny."

"So was you banging your pinkie toe into the coffee table."

"You're so mean to me." I said, pouting. Ezra chuckled, and then what happened next is history, I mean, the bed wasn't packed up, yet.

Spencer Pov

"Do you think you could make me the same sandwich you made me yesterday?" I asked Toby sweetly. He chuckled, and kissed me on gently on the lips.

"Anything for ma lady." He replied, and he got up to make me a sandwich. I sat up straighter on the couch, and a sharp pain went through my abdominal area.

"Ow!" I said, and Toby rushed over. The sharp pain came again. "Ow." I said, looking at my stomach.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked, cupping my face in his hands. The sharp pain came again, and I put my hands on my stomach, and I felt the sharp pain again.

"I-I-I think the baby's kicking." I said, with a smile. Toby chuckled, and I put his hands on my stomach. The baby kicked again, and Toby kissed my stomach.

"The baby's kicking." Toby whispered, looking into my tear-filled eyes. I noticed his were watery too.

"Yeah. Yeah he is."

"He?"

"It definitely feels like a boy."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. So, check out my new story Spring Break, Bitches. Five reviews?**

**Bye Dolls**


	73. Chapter 73

**One Month Later**

Spencer's baby was kicking away, and very annoying for her, but she still loved the feeling of it. She felt like a Mummy, and she liked it. Aria and Hanna's baby still hadn't kicked, but that was normal for them due to where they were in their pregnancies. Toby had got his cast taken off, and to celebrate, he had done a back flip, which totally surprised Spencer. Emily had started to train for the Olympics in Rio in 2016. Spencer was studying her ass off because finals were in a month, and she was freaking out because she would be getting her college acceptance letter in one and a half months. Andrew was now coming over twice every week. Whereas Hanna has totally stopped revising, and tries to distract Caleb from his school work, and let's just say it works every time.

Aria Pov

"This is it." I said, all furniture from apartment 3b were packed up in boxes, put in a moving van, and being transported to Old Hollis. Ezra smiled, and wrapped his arms around the top of my baby bump. He rested his chin on my head, and began stroking my bump.

"Yeah it is." Ezra replied.

"I'm gonna miss this place." I whispered, looking around, my face pulling into a frown, and I knew I was going to cry.

"Me too. You've basically lived here as long as me. This has always been our home."

"Yeah it has."

"You're crying," he whispered. I nodded, Ezra turned me around, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his waist.

"I'm gonna miss this place." I croaked out, and Ezra rubbed my back.

"I am too, but we're moving, and we're gonna make even more memories there with our friends, and our kids, and then maybe just maybe another amazing teacher and student affair will take place. And they'll always beat the odds, they'll love each other to the moon and back, and they'll fight for something that is right."

"Ugh, god. You're so getting laid tonight."

Hanna Pov

"Alright, so your twenty to twenty one weeks pregnant, the baby is growing fine, and what I can see is that your baby is small, but fine, so an estimated time for your baby to kick will be about a week. Are you feeling any discomfort?" My midwife Penny said and asked.

"Uh, apart from my boobs, no I'm not." I replied, and Caleb and her chuckled. My Mum was at work, so she couldn't make it. Caleb squeezed my hand, and we both looked at the screen.

"Well, you're half way through your pregnancy, which means you've got twenty weeks to go. Do you have any questions?"

"How much does it hurt?"

"You just need to push the head out, and then the rest of the body slides out. Anything else?"

"What's you first period like after you've given birth. Because it's been bugging me."

"Do you remember what your first heavy period was like?" I nodded my head. "It will be like that, and the period pain will be really bad for about two days."

"Ahh crap." Caleb chuckled and kissed my hand. "I'll just go out and get your picture." She wiped the gel off my stomach, and left the room. Caleb got up from his seat and kissed the top of my head.

"That's our baby." He whispered, and I nodded. My eyes filling with even more tears.

"That's our baby."

Spencer Pov

"God dammit. Stop kicking." I yelled at my stomach. Toby chuckled, and kissed the top of my head, as he returned with my sandwich. "Thank you babe."

"No problem. Anything for you." Toby replied with a wink, and I took a bite of my sandwich. "And isn't the baby kicking a good thing?" He asked, kissing my head.

"Yeah it is, but what movies don't tell you is that it actually kind of fucking hurts." I replied.

"You're halfway. Twenty weeks left until we have our little kid." My eyes filled with tears, and they spilled over my cheeks.

"Damn hormones." I whispered fanning my eyes. Toby chuckled, and wiped them away with his thumb. "We're gonna have a kid." He chuckled.

"With your eyes." I hit him in the chest.

"We've been through this a million times. The baby has to have your eyes." He chuckled, and I finished eating my sandwich, as we watched TV.

Aria Pov

"I'm calling the girls." I said, and I called the girls on a four way chat.

"Hey." Hanna said.

"Hey, we've just got to our house, do you guys wanna come over?"

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Finally a place where we can have sleepovers without it being cramped." Emily said, and we laughed.

"Text us the address. See you soon." Hanna said, we hung up the phone, and I texted them the address.

"Hey babe. Can we make pancakes?" Ezra asked, putting the last of the boxes in the foyer.

"Yeah, we have no food though." I replied.

"I beg to differ. I sneaked some pancake batter into a box. Because it was a stupid idea to throw away all of our food."

"Fresh house equals fresh food."

…

"Oh my god!" I screamed, as a fire erupted in the kitchen. Well not really, but we were making pancakes out of pancake batter, and a fire erupted into the pan. Ezra got the hose from the sink, and put it out. "Oh my god." I said, once he had out it out. We both burst out laughing.

"I think that decides it. We're not making ready-made pancakes again." Ezra said, spraying it with water to make sure we don't burn the house down.

"Yeah it sure does."

…

"Why do I smell burning?" Caleb said, as he entered the house with Hanna by his side.

"We kinda set the kitchen on fire." Ezra replied, chuckling.

"Well done, and on your first day." Hanna said, clapping.

"We were trying to make the ready-made pancakes, but it didn't go as planned. So, we're eating popcorn now." I said, and Hanna and Caleb shoved their hands into the bowl of popcorn, and took a handful.

"Where's your Narnia?" Hanna asked, looking around to see where the book cave was.

"You see that thingy square thing."

"Uh-huh." Caleb said.

"That's the Narnia."

"You guys should really unpack?" Spencer said, coming in to the house with

Toby in tow.

"We would. But, it's just so far." Ezra groaned, and they chuckled. "And I've been told I'm not allowed to touch anything else today."

"Why?" Toby asked.

"I set the kitchen on fire." They chuckled at him again.

"Who sets their own kitchen on fire?" Emily said, rolling her eyes, coming into the house.

"He does." Aria said. "And in my defense you wanted pancakes."

"Yeah, but it's like, pancake batters supposed to easier." They laughed. "It's supposed to be isn't it?"

"How did you get that idea?" Maya said.

"It's common sense." They chuckled at him. "It is."

"Yeah, but you still have the risk of getting the pancake mix on fire." Spencer said.

"I'd say it's more of a chance like a ninety-five percent chance of starting a fire."

"With you it is." Emily said.

"We're so stupid." I said, looking around, and they all laughed.

"I think we gathered that when I set the house on fire." Ezra replied, eating popcorn.

"No, but I mean. We need furniture, I mean this is like all we've got."

"Get an ottoman." Caleb said, throwing some popcorn in his mouth. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, can we get ottoman?" Ezra asked me.

"Sure, we just a bought a house." I replied, eating some popcorn and we laughed. "How much more money can we lose."

"Get a thingy mabob." Hanna said.

"What's a thingy mabob?" Spencer asked.

"The chair that was in friends."

"Oh, the lazy boy." Toby said, and Hanna nodded.

"I mean if I wasn't pregnant, I'd probably be stashing like a bottle of vodka in there."

"Or like five of your flasks." Emily counted.

"Isn't five flasks a bottle of vodka though." Ezra said.

"How would you know?" Maya said, and Ezra scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Caleb said, smiling.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn." Ezra said getting up, but I pulled him down.

"Don't get away that easily." Aria said.

"Fine, I had flasks in college."

"Do you have a college box here or anywhere?" Toby said. "To prove it."

"I don't know, because he was being a downright idiot this morning, he labelled all the boxes crap or shit or stuff." I said, flicking his head.

"I said it would save time, and it did."

"You packed them this morning, didn't you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah."

"My tongue feels big." Hanna said, and we chuckled.

"Maybe that was because you burnt it on your hot chocolate this morning." Caleb said.

"I know, but seriously it feels really weird."

"That's what it's supposed to feel like." Toby said.

"Yeah, but it feels…"

"Rough." Spencer finished for Hanna, and Hanna nodded. Toby threw some popcorn in the air, and caught in his mouth.

"How do you do that?" Maya said, attempting but failing.

"You throw it in the air, and catch it in your mouth." Toby said, and Ezra and Caleb did it. Emily threw it in the air, opened her mouth and tilted her head upwards, and the popcorn landed in her mouth.

"How do you do that?" Hanna said.

"It's probably because I'm a jock. Oh my god, I've just realized I'm the only jock."

"'Cause we're so lazy." Caleb said. "And the fact three of us are pregnant." He said, laughing. "Do you have any more food?"

"You just never stop eating do you?" Spencer asked.

"No. So, do you?"

"Aria? Do we have food? No we don't, because you threw it out." Ezra said, and we chuckled.

"What, we'll actually have fresh food." I said.

"Then can you guys order pizza." Toby said.

"You order it yourself."

"On it, and Ar what do you eat? You're a weird eater." Caleb said, and we laughed. "What, she doesn't eat meat. Kinda weird."

"Margarita."

"Wait, don't you need the number for it?" Emily said.

"He's got it on speed dial." Hanna said, laughing, and we all laughed.

"You're such a pig Caleb." Maya said.

"I've got Chinese on here, and the fish and chip shop which just opened up, and that's it." Caleb said.

"So, do you even eat any healthy food?" Toby said, and Hanna and Caleb laughed.

"No, our apartment is like a hole." Hanna said.

"A hole of what?" Ezra asked.

"Clothes, shopping bags, more clothes, then just junk food and nice food in the fridge, and just loads of crap. I don't have enough room for Hanna's clothes." Caleb said.

"It's not my fault you have small wardrobe space." Hanna said.

"Yeah, but it's your fault you have so many clothes." I said.

"I don't."

"You do. It's like a fact." Spencer said, and Caleb ordered the food.

"It's not that much clothes."

"I hope the graduation gown is white." Emily said, laughing.

"If that's true I'm blaming you. I'll look so fat." I started a deliberate coughing fit, and they all laughed, expect Hanna who had a straight face on. "What?" She asked. The doorbell rang, and Caleb jumped up to answer it.

"First one to the door pays." Ezra shouted, Caleb sighed, and pulled out his wallet, paid for the pizzas, and sat back down. We dug in.

**Five Reviews or no chapter tomorrow. Who can write Aria and Ezra's wedding vows? Check out my new story SPRING BREAK, BITCHES.**

**Bye Dolls**


	74. Chapter 74

Spencer Pov

"Hi Spence. Do you want to come to the country club tonight?" Mum asked down the phone.

"Um, yeah, may I ask why?" I replied, knowing I had to go.

"Your Father just won a case. We're celebrating, he now knows it was wrong to accuse you of Melissa's murder, and he wants to build a relationship with you. He wants to be in the baby's life."

"What time shall we come?"

"Is half an hour good?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll meet you there." I hung up the phone. "We're going to the country club in half an hour." I said to Toby, got up off the couch, and peeled my shirt off. He moaned because I wasn't wearing a bra. I chuckled. "Get your ass up, you need to change into a suit."

Toby Pov

I looked at Spencer, she was biting her lip, he head down, obviously trying to ignore the glares she was getting. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and squeezed her hand. She looked up at me, and smiled. I gave her a wink, and looked up at the ceiling. Even that was fancy. This place really wasn't my comfort zone.

Spencer Pov

I walked into the country club, and was met by cold stares, and disapproving glares. I bowed my head and bit my lip. Yes, I loved my baby. But, I still didn't like the looks I get or the names I'm being called. Toby wrapped an arm around my waist, and squeezed my hand. I looked up, and smiled at him, in return he winked. I sensed he knew that I didn't like the names. I looked back down at my shoes, and kept on walking.

"Spencer!" Mum called, calling us over to the table she shared with Dad and an uncomfortable looking Jason. We walked over to the table and sat down. Dad was head, Jason was opposite me, next to Mum, I was next to Toby, and put a hand on his thigh. "So, is everything with the baby good?" She asked. They hadn't been very active with it. Only Jason.

"Everything's going great." Toby replied.

"Is the baby kicking?"

"Kicking away. It's actually quite annoying." I replied, and the waiter put waters on the table. I stared at my water. "I think I need to pee." Jason and Toby chuckled.

"Go pee sis." Jason said, sipping his water.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." I walked to the bathroom, peed, and walked back, where the waiter had just left with the orders. "What did you order me?" I asked Toby.

"A sandwich and fries. Is that okay?" Toby replied, rubbing his hand up and down my leg, smirking.

"Yeah." I squeaked out as his hand got higher. He chuckled, and his hand slipped under my panties, and pinched… "I need some air, it's getting hot in here. I'm not feeling all that great." I said, got up, and looked at Toby. "I need you in case I feel faint." Toby nodded, and I dragged him out of sight of the dining room.

"Two can play at that game Spence," Toby said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, and walked into the janitor's closet, and pulled Toby in by the shirt. "What are we doing in here?"

"Thanks to you, I'm extremely horny, I think you know what's next." I replied, then we had sex in a janitor's closet, walked back to dinner, and ate like nothing had happened at all, talked about the baby, and listened about my Dad drone on about his case.

Hanna POV

"Caleb!" I screamed from the bedroom, and he came sprinting in with a concerned look his face.

"What! Is everything okay?" Caleb asked, and I nodded my head, holding my stolen stomach. I took his hands, and put them on my belly.

"I-I-I think the baby's kicking." The baby kicked again, and Caleb chuckled. "Yeah, it's definitely kicking."

"Our baby's kicking," he said, and I nodded my head, my eyes filled with tears, and they spilled over. "Hey, why are you crying?" Caleb said, wiping away the tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he did the same, rubbing my back.

"Everything's kinda just perfect right now. I know we didn't expect it, but

everything is just kind of fitting into place." I replied, scratching the back of his

neck softly. He chuckled, and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. A lot." I took his hand, and put it on my belly. The baby started kicking again, and we both laughed. "I think she likes you."

"She?"

"The baby feels like a she."

"I guess I better start calling you my queen." I giggled, and bit my lip.

"I can stay your princess for a little while longer. I like being your princess."

"Well, I like being your prince."

"Good."

…

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Caleb. We were laying on the couch, me on top of him, and his hands on my stomach feeling the baby kick.

"Anything," Caleb replied, rubbing my stomach.

"You know you used to go to Cali quite often, why don't you go quite often now?"

"You're pregnant," he replied simply. "And, I didn't want to miss a thing, and I still don't want to miss a thing."

"Does that include holding my hair back while I vomit out my guts and rubbing my feet," he chuckled.

"It included everything, even the gross parts." We chuckled.

Aria Pov

"Hmm what?" I said, after Caleb had asked me a question. It was boiling hot, and I was just not in my mind set.

"You okay?" He asked, and I looked at him funny. There was two of him. God dammit was it hot in the Science lab.

"Why are there two of you?" I said, almost falling off my chair, but Caleb caught me by the waist, and sat me on the stool.

"There isn't two of me Ar. How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up some fingers, and I squinted my eyes to see how many. My head was spinning, and I didn't feel that well. No, I was feeling like crap. I had a head ache, and a stomach ache, and my eyes were blurry.

"Three."

"No, five. I'm taking you to the nurse's office." I shook my head, which only made it spin more.

**To all Haleb shippers. I have a new HALEB STORY, it's called FOUR YEARS. Please go check it out. **

**Bye Dolls**


	75. Chapter 75

"Thank god, I needed a reason to ditch." Hanna said, fanning herself, as Emily helped a clumsy Aria

"It is so hot." Spencer said. "Aria, we'll go to your place yeah?"

"Yeah, I heard there's this sale at 7/11 for ice cream so I'll get five tubs." I replied.

"I'm driving you though, we're not having you dead, and I'm pretty sure Ezra would kill us." Emily said.

"Got that right." Caleb said.

…

"We got ice cream." I announced, as we entered my house.

"We got spoons." Spencer shouted, lying on the couch, while Hanna and Caleb were lying on the floor; Caleb was rubbing Hanna's feet.

…

"Kill. Me. Now." Spencer groaned, fanning herself.

"Kill us now." Emily corrected.

"Hey." Ezra said, coming in. We all groaned back heys, and gave half-hearted waves. He collapsed on the floor next to me. "How come you guys got ice cream?" He whined.

"There's on in the freezer for you." I replied.

"I would, but it's just so far."

"Everything's just too far for you, isn't it?" Emily said, and we laughed.

"Yeah, because it's just so far." We laughed.

"Shit!" Spencer exclaimed. "I've got the ultrasound, in like half an hour. Gotta go, bye." Spencer said, we mumbled goodbyes, and then just laid on the floor, talking and laughing.

Spencer Pov

"You're twenty-two weeks pregnant, five and a half months, the baby is growing perfectly, and you've got eighteen weeks left of your pregnancy until you have your child. Your due date is around August. I'm assuming when the baby kicked for the first time it hurt, because you're so young, and if it still hurts a bit, that's perfectly normal. Feeling any discomfort?" Rose, my midwife, asked, as she waved the wand over my much curved stomach.

"I'm eating, and peeing a lot. And, my boobs are like huge, so I can't wear a bra. And, I'm really hormonal." I replied, and Rose nodded.

"I bet the last part is good for Toby then." Toby went red, and looked down, while Rose and I laughed. "Anything else?"

"I fall asleep quite a bit, but aside from that, no."

Hanna Pov

Caleb shook me awake, and I opened my eyes to find myself drenched with sweat, tears running down my eyes, and breathing heavily. "What happened?" I asked, as he just pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head.

"You had a nightmare. You were hitting me in your sleep, and I woke up, and then I tried waking you up, but you wouldn't wake up, but then you did." Caleb said, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I whispered, curling up in his arms.

"Hey, it's fine, I just want you to be okay, okay?"

"Okay"

…

"Okay, so you're going in to work tonight, shall I drop you, and then you can call me when you're finishing up so I can pick you up." I asked, as we were sitting at a table in the courtyard. It was still hot, but a bit less hot than yesterday.

"Yeah, and I can get the bus." Caleb said.

"Ugh. No, you're not poor." Caleb laughed.

"Taking the bus doesn't mean you're poor."

"Yeah, but it's weird, when you've got a perfectly good fiancée who can pick your ass up." He laughed again, and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey." A tired Emily said.

"What's got you so tired?" Caleb asked.

"The swimming for the school, and training, and I'm tired." Emily replied. "Let me go to sleep." She said, and put her head down on the table, and going to sleep easily.

"What is she doing?" Aria said, sitting down.

"Sleeping." I replied. "Like I should be doing, so fucking tired." Spencer sat down.

"Nope, I need to pee." She said, we laughed, and she went off to pee.

"You just need to pee every single time you sit down don't you." I asked, and we laughed, well except Emily who was asleep.

"And eat." Spencer replied, and the bell rung.

"What the fuck is that? That's way too loud to be my alarm clock." Emily said, immediately waking up by the bell or in other words a gigantic alarm clock.

Aria Pov

"You alright baby?" Ezra asked, as I hopped into the car.

"Hot, what 'bout you?" I replied, after kissing him hello.

"Hot as well. Shall we go furniture shopping? Cause there's a sale."

"Yeah, but where would we put the furniture we bought."

"Finn is staying in Rosewood for a couple days, and he's bringing his van. He's here for this work thing."

"Okay, that's fine. And, is the ultrasound tomorrow at half six good for you?"

"Perfect."

…

"Please Aria." Ezra begged, along with Finn. "Please, please, please." They were begging for three lazy boys, and they have been for the past five minutes.

"Fine, but it's only because I can't stand any of your whining." I said, and then we bought the chairs, and the boys loaded them in Finn's van, and then we went to have another look at the furniture.

"I think you need some book shelves you little book nooks." Finn said, hopping onto Ezra's back. "Told you I'd get you back you little curly haired bastard."

"What did you do?"

"He was drunk, and then he jumped on me, so now we jump onto each other's back when the other twat doesn't expect it."

"You just called yourself a twat, Finnick." Ezra said.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME FINNICK AGAIN!" Finn shouted, and I laughed.

"Ooh, what about that? That's pretty big." I said, pointing to a pretty big TV. It was pretty huge.

"Ooh, yes." So we bought it, then we decided we were done for furniture wise. So, then we dropped the TV and the chairs back at our house, and then we said good bye to Finn, and we were in the supermarket with a trolley buying food.

"So, what do we need?" Ezra asked.

"Food, and… crap." I replied.

"What a great explanation of what we need, babe." I laughed, and Ezra put a gigantic box of cereal in the cart.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting cereal in the cart."

"Yeah, but we are two, not a family of freaking four." Ezra laughed.

"I'm a dude, and you're pregnant with twins. Do the math."

"Can't, I'm good at English." He laughed, and kissed the top of my head.

Spencer Pov

"I beat you, you little sucker." I said to Andrew, smirking. I had found out that I was number #1 in all my classes, and Andrew was number #2.

"You deserve it Hastings." Andrew said, a frown present on his face.

"Oh of course, I do, now I just need to get into Upenn."

"When are you getting the letter?"

"In a month and a half, and then once I've got in, I need to call them, to say I need to be delaying it for a year, cause we're gonna stay here for a year, but I still need you for studying. Even if I'm number #1."

"You're just gonna rub this in my face for the rest of the year."

"Yes, I am, number #2 you little loser. And, I'm valedictorian. So, ya know."

"I'm surprised you're the speaker."

"And why is that sucker."

"Because you're pregnant."

"Yeah, that was a shocker to me too."

…

"Hey babe." Toby said, entering the loft, and I bit my lip. "Oh my god Spence. This happens every time I have my shirt off and I'm sweaty from work." I giggled.

"It's not my fault." I replied tilting my head, and admiring his abs.

"I'm gonna have a shower."

"Can I come?" Toby laughed.

"It's a normal routine isn't it?"

**So, yeah, um, review, and check out my new story spring break, bitches and four years**

**Bye Dolls**


	76. Chapter 76

Hanna Pov

"How was work?" I asked, as Caleb got in the car.

"It was fine."

"I feel so rich driving a fuckin Mercedes." Caleb laughed.

…

"What you thinking about?" Caleb asked me, we were watching TV, me on top of him, both hands on my swollen stomach, his drawing circles on it.

"Our wedding." I said.

"I know what you want."

"Do you?"

"Quiz me." He nodded. "What color do I want the bridesmaids to wear?"

"Blue. And, the grooms will have to wear the same color blue ties."

"One point. What dress do I want?"

"A poufy princess one."

"Two points," and I quizzed him, and he got every question right, "you got every question right." I said, after we had finished the game.

"Well, that's just more evidence on why I should be marrying you isn't it princess."

"Yeah," I yawned, and he chuckled.

"Have a nap, and I'll wake you up in a bit," He whispered, and I curled up onto him, he chuckled, and I fell asleep.

…

"Princess. Wake up." Caleb said, shaking me awake.

"Hmm." I replied.

"Do you like the tracks I have on?" Caleb said, I opened my eyes, and looked at his tracksuit bottoms. They were baggy grey ones.

"I like them."

"Good, cause I bought you a pair."

"You didn't."

"I did, now out them on."

"Okay." I wriggled out of my jeans, and put the baggy tracks on. "Er mah god, these are so comfy!" I said.

"I know!"

"I just need a beanie hat to match yours."

"Yes, I know one of your Christmas presents."

Aria Pov

"Oh." Ezra and Finn said at the same time, as they sat in the chairs, and made the leg rest go up. "OH." They said at the same time again, as they leant back, the chair going backwards like a sofa.

"This was so worth the fuckin money." Ezra said.

"Oh, that's nice." I said, sitting down, and putting the leg rest up. "Oh," I said, leaning back.

"Oh, I know." Finn moaned, having turned on the massage button.

…

"Such a freaking good buy." Ezra said, Finn had left an hour ago, and we had been sitting in the chairs for a good three hours just talking.

"I know, the guys are gonna be so jealous." I said, and we laughed. "How much were these?"

"No idea." I laughed.

"Oh god, we're gonna be bankrupt."

"My Dad's paying for the wedding and there's gonna be the baby shower. So, we're fine." I laughed again.

"I feel like eating."

"Well, it's a good thing we shopped isn't it, because I'd be forced to go out and buy something for you."

"Yeah, but not likely forced," I got up, and sat on his lap, "you like going out for me." He kissed my lips, and rested his forehead against mine, resting his hand on my extremely swollen stomach.

"Not exactly like it, but I'm fine with it, because I'm gonna have to run around a lot for you in a few months."

"Yeah you will, you'll be my slave."

"Hanna will be pissed!" I laughed.

"She'll probably pretend to be dead so Caleb will be running around for her."

"Thank god, you're not like her."

"Maybe I am."

"Crap," he whispered under his breath, and we both laughed, and I felt something. "Whoa, I felt something. Did you?" He said, putting his other hand on my stomach. I put them on as well.

"Yeah, what moved?" It came again. "I think it's the babies are kicking."

"Yeah, I think it is." I laughed, and he smiled.

"Is it just me or did this just become even more real?"

"Yeah, it just did."

Spencer Pov

"Time to get up," Toby said, shaking me awake.

"No!" I shouted, swatting him away. He laughed. "I'd be turning on my stomach right now if I wasn't pregnant." Toby laughed again.

"I made you breakfast, do you want it in bed?"

"Please," I held my finger up to him, as sat up straighter, "but, first I need to pee." I got out of bed, peed, and jumped back into bed, and soon Toby came back with a tray of breakfast. "Where's yours?"

"I'm just gonna bring it in." Toby whispered, kissing my forehead, leaving, and returning with his breakfast. "I got a job today, but I wanted to ask you about it first so I could cancel it if you weren't okay with it."

"Why?" I asked, eating the bacon he cooked.

"It's at Rosewood High."

"Oh, right, what do they even need fixed?"

"A few desks have broken, and god knows why they don't have the janitor to fix it."

"They laid him off, cause of budget cuts. And, it's fine, you can come with us to The Grille."

"Good, but I've got like twenty desks to fix, and like a few lights."

"You're not an electrician though."

"Yeah, but I can do a few things."

"I swear to god you've got a list of never ending talents. I mean the freaking backflip that just surprised the hell out of me." Toby chuckled.

"Well, I just keep surprising you don't I."

"You certainly do."

…

"Come on, we're going for lunch." I said, opening the door where Toby was working.

"Okay, just a sec. Need to finish doing this desk." Toby replied, and a minute or so later he finished the desk, and sighed. "How was your day?" He asked after giving me a kiss.

"It was fine, and I'm hungry, and we're gonna walk there cause we're gonna boil over."

"Okay."

…

"So, you can do a backflip?" Aria asked.

"Yes, and like those row of cartwheels." Toby replied.

"Prove it." Caleb said.

"Okay, but Em do it with me."

"Ugh, fine. How many?" Emily said. He shrugged, and then they both did cartwheels and flips in a straight line down the street. "Oh my god, why did I do that?" Emily said.

"That's like a new record." Toby panted, holding his side.

"I can't even land properly when I do ONE cartwheel." Hanna said.

"Maybe that's cause your crap at Gym." I said.

"Yeah, that's freaking true. Now, I don't have to do it for the rest of my life."

"And neither do I." Emily said. "Because I feel like I am going to collapse." She yawned.

"Maybe it's because you're getting like an hours sleep." Aria said.

"You try getting five hours." Emily said.

"I couldn't imagine." Caleb moaned, and we laughed.

**So, review? Who can write Aria and Ezra's wedding vows. Um, there's a poll on my homescreen or whatever about what sex you want the babies so VOTE! Ahh, well, check out my new story FOUR YEARS and SPRING BREAK, BITCHES**


	77. Chapter 77

Hanna Pov

"Hey Princess." Caleb said, as I walked out of class.

"Hey baby," I said, "it's so hot!"

"Ugh, I know."

"Not chav pants weather today." Caleb laughed.

"Chav pants?"

"I heard an English person call them chav pants." We got in the car, and drove off.

"And, what does chav mean?"

"Dunno, do you know?"

"Council housed and violent."

"What kind of information do you know?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know I knew that."

"You're probably going to kill yourself with your smarts." He laughed, and I laughed.

"I don't think smarts is a word."

"Stop being Spencer."

"I'm no way near Spencer."

"You wanted to do revision."

"But, you always distract me."

"I guess I have that power over you."

"Most definitely."

"I might just distract you tonight."

"Then there's no fricin point of reading, just walk straight to the bedroom." I laughed.

"I would race you, but I can't."

"Someone's eager."

"Yeah, but now with all this sex talk I'm extremely horny." Caleb laughed for at least a good five minutes, which caused me to laugh, and we laughed until we cried.

"Oh god, I think I love you even more."

"I'm fuckin serious, speed up." Caleb laughed, and pulled up and parked the car. "Seriously, hurry up, and fuck me." I whispered in his ear, knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Fuck off, you're gonna kill me before I'm twenty." Caleb said, laughing, and I laughed, and he opened my door for me, and then we went up to our apartment, and you can guess.

Aria POV

"Okay, so you're nineteen to twenty weeks, the babies are growing perfectly fine, and I still stick by my word that you'll have to be on bed rest around seven and a half months. You're halfway through your pregnancy, and have the babies kicked yet?" Tracey, my midwife asked, as the heartbeats of the babies filled the room.

"Yesterday." I said, my eyes glued to the screen, where my babies were floating around.

"That's good. Any questions?"

"What's the birth gonna be like? Is it gonna be like a log chute and the babies just shoot out."

"It's not gonna be like that. It will actually be less painful."

"How do you know? Have you had twins?"

"Uh, no." I turned to Ezra, smiling.

"I'm gonna use this a lot." He chuckled, and kissed my hand which was in his. "This is gonna be fun."

…

I crawled out of bed, but was pulled back by Ezra. "What do you want?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"A tube of icing." I whispered back.

"Wow, these cravings just get weirder and weirder." We chuckled. "Any certain color?"

"Pink."

"Okay, I'll be back in about ten."

"Thank you." He kissed me on the forehead, and he was back in ten, and brought me two tubes of icing.

"I didn't know if both of the babies wanted one each." I smiled, and took the tubes, and squeezed the icing on my finger, and licked it off. "You're gross."

"No, there's a difference between being pregnant, and gross, and I'm pregnant."

"It's still gross," he said.

"Hold out your finger." Ezra rolled his eyes, but held out his pointer finger, and I smothered it with pink icing. I giggled, which caused him to smile, "now eat."

"What? My finger." I laughed, put more icing on my finger, and licked it off.

"The icing, Dumbo." We laughed, and continued eating the icing off our fingers talking and laughing until we cried.

**Yes, yes, I know it's short, but well, yeah, its short. I promise, bigger update tomorrow and you will hate me, but you will love me. GO TO A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT. **

**Bye dolls**


	78. Chapter 78

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Spencer was twenty six weeks through her pregnancy, the baby was growing fine, she and Toby had bought loads of baby books because they realized they had no idea what they were going to do after the baby was born. Spencer kept on eating Toby's sandwiches, and seriously peed about twenty times a day, which was annoying for her. She had made a start on her speak for graduation with help from Toby.

Hanna was twenty four to twenty five weeks pregnant, and the baby was kicking away. The baby was growing perfectly, and Hanna's craving were _very _weird, and she and Caleb were seriously just having sex, talking, laughing and watching TV when they were out of school and more sex. That's all they did 24/7. Caleb's job at Apple was going well, and he was getting a good pay. She sometimes surprised him with a blowjob, and in return he cooked her breakfast in bed. That almost happened every morning.

Aria was twenty-three to twenty-four weeks. She was quite large, and the babies were kicking. Ezra had forgot to tell Maggie he had moved, so he swore, and called them. Malcolm was coming over every Tuesday. She, like Spencer had no idea what to do after the babies were born, so her and Ezra had bought loads of baby books as well.

Spencer Pov

"Second doubts?" Andrew asked, as he walked over to me. I was looking at my ring, and smiling. It was beautiful.

"No," I replied, turning to face him, "admiring. It was Toby's Mothers, its beautiful don't you think?"

"Eh," Spencer rolled her eyes, and Andrew moved an inch closer.

"Yes, Andrew. Do you want anything?"

"A date," I bit my lip, and shook my head.

"Sorry, I've been taken." I said politely, trying not to hurt his feelings. I had a free period, and Emily, Aria, Hanna and Caleb were all in lessons. It was the period before lunch. I turned to walk away, but Andrew grabbed my arm, and placed his lips on my mine. My eyes grew wide, and I pushed him off me. My eyes already filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just…"

"Just nothing. You knew what you were doing, and you know I'm engaged so there's no excuse for what you did," I said, and walked swiftly away from him, and to my car where I let my tears spill over my cheeks. I couldn't help but think I'd probably lose Toby. I drove away from school, and parked outside the loft, where I wiped away the tears. Toby was going to work at one, it was now eleven. I got out of my car, knowing we'd have a fight, but I have to tell him. I know I do. I walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, I let myself in. Toby was sitting on a bar stool, looking at his phone, his back facing the door. He was running his hands through his hair. I shut the door, to make my presence known. He turned around, and his eyes were filled with tears, a few running down his cheeks.

"Why are _you_ crying?" Toby asked, his voice breaking.

"Because I kissed Andrew." I said, shutting my eyes, and bowing my head so I wouldn't see the hurt on his face after I said that. I heard him kick something.

"So, it's true." Toby said, and I opened my eyes, and even more tears fell.

"What is?"

"That every Tuesday, all you've been doing is… him."

"No. No. No." I shouted, and I shook my head. "All we did on Tuesdays were studying." Toby threw me his phone, and I saw the –A text. **Ever wonder what Spence really does on those study sessions of hers –A. **And attached with the text was a picture of Andrew and her kissing. "That's not true." I whispered, throwing his phone on the sofa.

"Really?"

"Toby, this is –A, they want us to get in a fight."

"Yeah, but you still kissed him Spencer." Toby shouted, and I cried even more as tears fell from his eyes as he admitted it. "And –A isn't an excuse." And, he cried even more, and so did I and I wanted to die.

"I know that –A isn't an excuse, but all I'm saying I don't break up with me because Andrew kissed me that one time."

"Why, would I even think of breaking up with you?" Toby said.

"Because…" He walked towards me, and cupped my face in his hands.

"When I asked you to marry me, I said that I would love you no matter what, and that includes you kissing man-whores," I nodded, and giggled at the last part as he chuckled.

"I'm really sorry."

"Me too, and I can't believe you thought I would break up with you for that. I just need to ask you if you felt anything, or if you don't want to get married and it's too much of a big step for you."

"It was dead compared to you, and I really want to marry you, I really do. Yeah, it's kinda fast, but I feel like its right," he chuckled, and I slid my arms under his and wrapped them around him, as he engulfed me and kissed me on the top of my head. "I'm gonna stay here for the rest day."

"Okay, I need to leave at one, but when I get back I'm taking you out."

"You don't have too."

"Yeah, but we haven't been on a proper date in ages."

"It's been a week since we had our last one."

"Isn't there supposed to be one every week."

"Oh, baby, we have one every night."

Hanna Pov

"What are we doing today?" I asked Caleb as I walked out of my last lesson today and waked out of school with Caleb.

"I'm going to show you something tonight, but we gotta wait until its dark." Caleb replied, and we hopped into the car.

"I'm intrigued Mr. Rivers."

"You should be." We can't stop came on, and he groaned. "I hate this song."

"I know, and you're going to turn it off in a second."

"Am I that predictable?"

"I can predict you very easily." I whispered in his ear, and gently kissed his neck.

"Then if you can predict me so easily. Where am I taking you this evening?"

"I never said I could predict the future, but I know what you're gonna do in some situations, because I know you so well."

"Try and guess."

"No, because it's gonna be something spontaneous. Something that I would never had guessed, because you're that kind of romantic."

"I'm not a romantic."

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm not."

"Maybe you weren't before you met me, but you've done a lot of romantic things for me."

"Like what?"

"Writing me a love letter, which I annoyingly never read. Camping out, and having sex, the first time, in a tent. Taking a cooking class with me. Getting shot because you wanted to protect me and my friends. Cooking me dinner. Making me breakfast in bed. Hmm, I could go on forever." I said, "Dong Po."

"I'm not lying when I say you're going to be the death of me." Caleb whispered back, gently kissing my forehead. "We never finished that cooking class."

"What are implying?"

"That maybe we continue with it."

"See, you're a romantic."

"Fine, I'm a romantic, princess."

**Told you would hate be, but love me. Seriously, though, um, give me a comment with bitch in, please. Oh, god, I need to get a life.**

**Bye Dolls**


	79. Chapter 79

Aria Pov

"What day is it?" Ezra asked.

"You're terrible. You should know what day it is." I replied laughing. We were sitting on the recliners, opposite each other. I had just got home from school, and Hollis were having a day off for an odd reason.

"What, I've been sitting in this chair since I woke up watching re-runs of friends and two and a half men." I laughed, and ate the marshmallow fluff out of the jar I had in my lap.

"It's Monday, sweetie."

"I was right a month ago when I said these cravings are just super weird." I giggled.

"I know, but what the babies want, the babies get." He chuckled. "And plus this is really nice," I said, eating some, and I shuffled over to Ezra, and put my legs either side of his hips.

"What are you doing?" I dipped my fingers into the fluff, and pulled them out.

"Getting you too eat it."

"Nope."

"Eat it," I whispered teasingly. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed some of the fluff, and put in his mouth. "You were supposed to eat it off my hand, silly."

"Seriously?" I giggled, and I took my chance at his open mouth. Putting my hand in my mouth, he laughed, and ate the fluff.

"Didn't it taste better on my hand?"

"I'm not supposed to seriously answer that question am I?" I laughed, and he laughed.

Spencer Pov

"Where are you taking me? It's killing me." I said, as Toby came in.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Toby said, kissing me hello.

"Yeah, but I hate surprises."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you like surprises, you just don't like the idea of not knowing what you're doing or where you're going." He laughed, and I kissed him again.

"Can I wear this or do I need to change?"

"You look perfect."

…

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" I said, as I felt the truck pull up.

"No," Toby said, chuckling, "I'll take it off, okay?"

"Okay." He got out the truck, walked around to my side, and opened my door. I jumped out, and he led me to wherever he was taking me.

"And, you're gonna sit down now." I sat down, and then he sat down, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He took off the blindfold, and I smiled. We were at our spot, sitting on the rock, overlooking the whole of Rosewood.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For just being here through everything, I don't think I could've handled it all, the pressure, without you." He kissed the top of my head, and I moved closer to him, my legs on his lap, head on his shoulder, and his on the top of my head.

…

"We aren't going home just yet." Toby said, smirking. I shut the door.

"What are we gonna do then?" I asked, and walked towards him.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life." He placed his hands securely on my hips, and lifted me onto the back part of his truck where he placed his wood and supplies. I giggled, and he sat me down. "Where are you going?" I asked, as he opened the door to his truck. He just chuckled, and shook his head. He returned with a dozen blankets and pillows. We arranged them, and then sat on them.

"I love you," he whispered, running his hands up and down my arms. We were under the blankets, his legs were open, and I were sitting between them. My head was on his chest, and I could feel the hot breath of his on my neck.

"I love you too, and I still want to know your favorite color."

"You know it."

"I said it, and you said it wasn't, and then you told me to guess."

"You wanna know what it is?" I nodded. "It's purple," I giggled. "What?"

"It's a girly color. Why do you like it?"

"Because you look absolutely gorgeous," he placed a soft kiss on my neck, "stunning," another kiss, "beautiful," another kiss, "you look like an angel when you were purple." I blushed, and he kissed the top of my head.

Hanna Pov

"Okay, so what are we doing? You told me to get changed into PJ's and I did." I said, biting my lip. He chuckled, and picked up the large bag holding something.

"Wait, and see. Now come." Caleb ordered, and I did.

…

"Why did you take me up to the roof when it's dark," I asked, as he laid the pillows and the blankets out. We were at the top of the apartment block, on the roof, you could see the whole of Rosewood and if you laid down you could see the stars.

"I felt like it," Caleb said, he laid down, and I laid down next to him. I rested my head against his heart, and put my hand on his chest. I curled up my legs, and he placed a hand on my head, stroking my hair. We were looking up at the night sky, and we could see the stars.

"Let me add this to the list of romantic things you've done for me," I whispered, and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too and forever."

"Forever," I whispered, "thanks."

"For what, princess?"

"For just, being you, and being there for me through everything. If it wasn't without you, I don't know if I'd be sane."

"Well, I know for sure, that without you, I'd still be traveling across America trying to get money by fixing phones. And if two years ago, someone told me that I'd have a family, I would've checked them into Radley."

"Well, get used to it baby, you've got a bloody huge family." He chuckled, and kissed the top of my head. I shivered, and Caleb took off his jumper. "Caleb, no. I don't want you to get a cold."

"Yeah, well I don't give a tiny rat's ass if _I_ get a cold when you're here shivering. And, plus I want to do the thing that the guy does in movies."

"I'm not that cold."

"Yeah, well, you're still wearing my jacket." Caleb wrapped the jacket around me, and zipped it up.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you too princess." And then we laid there, just us, and we looked at the stars, and we whispered and laughed, and kissed, and we forgot the drama of Rosewood below us. It was nice.

Aria POV

"It's cold now," I said, and shivered. I was still on Ezra's lap, and we were talking and occasionally sharing kisses.

"Do you wanna try and light the fire?" Ezra asked, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Just as long as you don't set the house on fire."

"That's the whole point babe." I laughed, got up, and sat in front of the fire. Ezra sat next to me.

"Do you know what to do?"

"I've seen it enough in old movies." Ezra grabbed the matches and some newspaper. He ripped the newspaper to shreds, and placed it on to the coal. He struck a few matches and threw them onto the fire.

"I'll go get the marshmallows," I said, once the fire was blazing.

"I will, you stay here," Ezra replied, kissing my forehead, and he soon came back with the marshmallows, and the stick things you put them on.

"Thanks," I whispered, and put a marshmallow on a stick. "What are these called?" I asked, looking at the stick.

"Sticks." He said, and I laughed.

"You're supposed to be an English teacher, Ezra!"

"And you're supposed to be leaning towards an English major, remember?" I blushed, and we both laughed. "Let's just call them sticks."

"Yeah," I grabbed a stick, and placed a marshmallow on it. I hovered it over the fire, and Ezra did the same. Ezra lifted me onto his lap, and I rested my head in his neck. "This is nice, being here with you. With the fire on, and eating marshmallows." I whispered.

"Yeah it is," he whispered back, and kissed the top of my head.

"Just a sec," I said, ate my marshmallow, and walked into Narnia. I found the album I had made for us, walked out of Narnia, and sat back down onto Ezra's lap, and he opened it up. Placing his head in my neck, he turned the pages.

"You kept all of these things."

"Yeah,"

"And you kept your ticket of homecoming, which is the night I told you I loved you. Your Mum had invited Simon or something, then Spencer asked me to dance, and you were all jealous because you thought Simone and I made a perfect couple, and then I said I was already in love with someone else, and I was going to kiss you, but some people came and I was ready to just go and punch them in the face." I laughed.

"How was it dancing with Spencer?"

"Awkward. Very awkward," I laughed along with him, and looked around the house we had made a home. I breathed in.

"Does it feel like home yet?"

"Where ever I'm with you I'm home," I blushed, and we continued roasting the marshmallows and talking and laughing until I felt tired, and we went to bed.

**How awesome was that Spoby moment right there. So, review guys, oh and lets celebrate. I've got sixty thousand views on this story. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU YOU ARE ALL SO LOVELY AND PRECIOUS. AND I GOT FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS, SO THANK YOU YOU LOVELY PEOPLE.**

**Bye Dolls**


	80. Chapter 80

Spencer Pov

"Oh my god," I said, as I woke up. We were still in the back of the truck. I was in Toby's arms, and we were sharing a pillow, a blanket, and cold feet. I turned around, so I was facing Toby. I couldn't help but glance down at his six-pack, when did he take off his shirt? I carefully placed my fingers on it, running them up and down absentmindedly.

"What are you doing?" Toby murmured, and I took my hand away.

"Pff. Pff. Ha, nothing."

"Really, it seemed like you were enjoying my six-pack there for a second?"

"Nooo. That's not what I was doing?"

"What were you doing?" I looked into his blue eyes. "Look me in the eyes and say what you were doing."

"You can't use your eyes against me, that's so unfair." Toby chuckled, and kissed my lips. He rolled over on top of me, and a dog barking interrupted us, so we stopped kissing. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"That whenever we were at my house, sitting on the couch, kissing. We were always interrupted, but now when we're at home we always get carried away."

"Home?" He asked in his morning voice.

"Yeah, and stop speaking because your morning voice is the sexiest shit ever." He laughed, and kissed my forehead. "I'm serious."

"Do you want to miss school today?" I shrugged.

"Don't you have work?"

"Not today."

"Okay, why not. And, why are you wearing no shirt?"

"Look at your shirt." I looked down, and I was wearing Toby's shirt.

"You didn't have too."

"Not what you said last night." I giggled, and he kissed the top of my head.

Hanna Pov

"Shit!" I exclaimed, and it woke Caleb. "Sorry, babe. I didn't realize we had slept on the roof."

"Oh yeah, look at that, I guess we did." Caleb said, and I laughed. "Can we stay here?"

"For the rest of the day?"

"Yeah," he kissed my lips, and the baby kicked. I put his hand on my stomach, and he chuckled. "This is just so real."

"Regret anything?" I asked.

"Regret what?"

"Anything,"

"That I didn't come to Rosewood soon enough,"

"You're so appealing, I would've broken up with Sean."

"Wow, never thought you'd break up with a jock."

"Sweetie, you're a jock in a different sport," I said, laughing, and he laughed.

"I swear to god Hanna, you're amazing."

"Well, I always try to be."

"And, you're result is flawless."

"Oh, I know, and can we have one of _those_ days? I think you know what I mean by_ those_ days."

"What the ones with sex, or talking, or both."

"Both."

"Then let's go down to our apartment, and have one of _those_ days."

"Why don't we do it on the roof?"

"You're very adventurous this morning, and no, because I don't really want to take the chances that a bird shits on my back," I laughed.

"Now, I'm paranoid."

"Well, just so you know, you'll be shielding me from the bird shit."

"How comforting." We laughed, spent a bit more time up there, and went back to the apartment, to have one of _those _days.

Aria Pov

"Okay, how did I go from being tired last night to having sex?" I asked, and we both laughed.

"And_ five _times." Ezra said, emphasizing the five. "I have no fucking idea how, maybe it's because I'm the most amazing fiancée on earth."

"Well, you were wearing that cologne where I wanted to seriously bury my face into your shirt and just stay there." He laughed. "I'm so tired. I'm gonna stay home today."

"Me too, I'm freaking exhausted. Let me just call work."

"Do you have an excuse?"

"Yeah, just don't laugh." He called work. "Hello, this is Ezra Fitz. I won't be able to come in," he pretended to vomit, and I hid my face in a pillow, because I was laughing so hard, "sorry, I think I've got a bug. Yeah, thank you." He hung up, and I laughed all the laugh I had been holding in. "Who's the genius."

"Considering you're a professor." I laughed, and he laughed. "You've got to call Maggie to say you can't have Malcolm.

"Good point." He called Maggie, to say he was sick, and then pretended to be sick into the phone again. And, again I laughed. My stomach grumbled just as he hung up the phone. "Let's get some food."

"I would offer to cook you breakfast, but I don't want our house to burn down." I laughed, and got out of bed. "Once we cook it, we can come in here and eat it, and watch movies."

"Smart fucking idea of mine to put our old TV in here, huh."

"Yeah, very smart ass idea." He laughed, and kissed my lips, as I reached the door of our bedroom. "I'll show you how to make a milkshake."

"Yeah, that'll work out well, won't it." Ezra said, sarcastically, and I laughed. "What smoothie do you want?"

"Strawberry. I'll teach you," we laughed, and I got some strawberries, and I switched on the blender by the plug. I put Ezra's hands on mine, and he started kissing my neck. "So, you chuck these in," I threw the strawberries in.

"Uh-huh." He murmured, still sucking on my neck, and I knew it would leave a mark, and he probably did too.

"And, you turn on the blender." I turned on the blender, turned around, facing Ezra, and as soon as our lips met, blended strawberries started raining down on us. We both started laughing, and I kissed him. "If you didn't have so much charm, this wouldn't have happened."

"Seems like I'm not the only one of us who can't make a smoothie." He laughed, and I laughed, then we had a shower, together. But, it wasn't as innocent as a normal shower. Oh, who am I kidding? None of our showers together are normal.

Spencer Pov

"A Wednesday. Oh, hooray." I said, sarcastically. Toby laughed, and kissed my forehead. He'd just woke me up, and well, I was tired.

"Just think of it, two more days you've got to live through until you have an amazing weekend alone with your fiancée."

"Mmm, I've got to live through today as well."

"I'll be back at five, promise me something?"

"Don't kiss anyone."

"What! I can't kiss my lovely fiancée then."

"No, I meant except me."

"Didn't seem like that."

"Yeah, it did."

"You said, don't kiss anyone today. So I can't kiss you."

"Undo, undo." Toby chanted, and I laughed.

"Doesn't work like that." I singsonged, and Toby leaned into kiss my lips, but I moved so he kissed my cheek.

"Spence, that's not fair."

"You asked for it." I walked into the kitchen, and he followed.

"I didn't ask for it." I nodded, and bit my lip. A mischievous smile plastered onto his face, and he pinned me onto the kitchen counter, and attached his lips to mine. I pulled away when I needed air.

"Okay, maybe you can kiss me today, if all my kisses are like that." I breathed out, and Toby chuckled. Bending down, and kissing my bump. "If this bump wasn't in the way, we could be a lot closer."

"Well, we were very close last night." Toby said, and I chuckled, understanding what he meant.

"Well, that's an exception, we won't do it on the kitchen table top." Toby raised his eyebrows. "Except that one time."

**I love you, your reviews are the sweetest, hugs to everyone. Review**

**Bye Dolls**


	81. Chapter 81

Hanna Pov

"What happened yesterday? Something happened yesterday. And, I don't know what?" I said to the girls, as Caleb and I sat down at the table, being a bit late due to early morning activities.

"None of us were in either." Emily said.

"Why not?" Caleb asked.

"Spence and I didn't want to go in, and Emily needed to sleep." Aria replied.

"Does anyone know what happened yesterday?" Spencer shouted.

"Noel stood on someone's neck." Mike shouted, walking into school with a girl next to him.

"Who's that next to you?" Aria shouted to her brother.

"Go away."

"No! Tell me who she is." Aria whisper shouted to him, and he rolled his eyes, and walked into school. "I need to do some stalking after school." She said, and we laughed.

"What day is it?" Emily asked.

"Wednesday, right?" I said.

"I think so." Spencer said. "What else would it be?"

"It would be a boiling hot Wednesday, I mean I'm so hot." Aria said, and we laughed.

"It IS so hot," Emily said, fanning herself.

"You get to go in the pool." Caleb counted. "While we're sitting in class, falling asleep. Literally." We laughed, and I leant my head on Caleb's shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head.

…

"I'm going to the toilet," I said, we were at The Grille for lunch. I went to the toilet, peed, and then came back. "I swear to god, this baby is playing with my bladder like a fucking squeeze toy." I said, and they all chuckled.

"And, the fact that you're hungry. Oh my god, I put peanut butter on pasta a few days ago." Aria said.

"Ewww. That's disgusting." Emily said, laughing.

"It was actually quite nice." We laughed. "But, Ezra was literally gagging."

"I would be." Caleb said. "Ugh, god, I'm just imagining it now."

"Oh my god, now I am." Emily said, and the two gagged.

"I'm tempting to say it might taste nice." Spencer said, biting her lip.

"It does, even though it doesn't sound like it." Aria said.

"You guys don't wanna see the image in my mind," Caleb said, and we laughed, he shivered. "Seriously I need to think of nice foods."

"Burgers. Fries. Cakes." Emily said, "uh, Chinese, pizza."

"I could really have pizza right now," I said, and we laughed. "I'm serious."

"I wasn't just naming those food for Caleb," Emily said, shivering.

"I could go for Chinese right now," Aria said.

"And, I could go for food right now, because seriously where is this waitress." Caleb said, looking around, as my stomach grumbled.

"Fuck your food, where's mine?" I said, and the girls laughed, while Caleb laughed sarcastically. I giggled, and kissed his cheek, and thankfully our food arrived.

"I ain't even pregnant," Emily said after finishing her food. We had all finished in under five minutes.

"I ain't either." Caleb said.

"If you were that'd be a problem." Spencer said, and we laughed.

Aria POV

"Mneh," I said, as I got into Ezra's car. It was a Wednesday so he was picking me up.

"Mneh what?" Ezra asked, and I laughed. "What? You said Mneh, and I asked what? What's funny about it?" He said, laughing, and pulling out of the car park.

"You're even laughing," I said.

"Yeah, but…" he trailed off. "Mneh." I laughed. "Okay, how was your day?"

"Mneh." He laughed.

"Mneh?" We laughed. "We should really shut up now." Ezra said, and I laughed.

"Yeah, we should."

"So, how was your day?"

"It was fine, we're still getting the sluts called, but apart from that, it was fine. And Mike has a girlfriend."

"So," I looked at Ezra. "So he has a girlfriend, huh?" He said in a more up-beat tone. "Does that work for you?" I laughed, and playfully shoved him.

"Shut up, drop me at Mum's apartment please." I said, as Ezra pulled up.

"Ugh, get the bus." Ezra moaned, and I laughed.

"You want to let your pregnant fiancée who you love very much get the bus," he started up the car again, and I smiled.

"You're lucky I love you." We drove to Ella's apartment, where Mike was still staying, cause of Dad grieving over Meredith. Which we found out, was the drug which killed Wilden, and what Mona was sniffing outside of school when she came to us at lunch acting all sweet and innocent. Apparently, it's the new IT drug, half the school is on it. "We're here."

"So are you staying in the car?" I asked.

"No, it's too hot." Ezra said, getting out the car with me. And it is. It is very hot. I opened the door to Mum's apartment, quietly. Mike and his new girl were playing on the Xbox. I slammed the door shut.

"Mike, who's your new girlfriend?" I instantly shouted once I slammed the door shut.

"Shit, I should've known you'd come here." Mike said, dropping the remote in shock.

"So subtle Aria." Ezra muttered.

"Oh I know." I replied, looking up at him. He shook his head. "So, who is this new girl?" The girl turned around, smiling.

"Sorry, about her, she's very hormonal." Ezra apologized, and I whacked him in his chest. "See."

"I'm Tori." Tori said.

"I'm Aria, Mike's brother. And that's Ezra." I said, smiling.

"I know, Mr. Fitz." Tori said, and I laughed.

"God, this is awkward for me." Ezra said.

"Then go down to the car." I said.

"Nooo, it's hot."

"Then… I don't know eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"I swear to god, I'm so close to strangling you."

"There are witnesses." I rolled my eyes.

"How are the babies doing?" Mike asked, resuming the game with Tori.

"They're great, and now I need too pee, they're playing the fuck out of my bladder." I said.

"And you're fat." He countered.

"Well aren't you nice you bastard."

Spencer Pov

"Hellooo." I said, as Toby came in the door. "Ready for our shower?" Toby chuckled, bent down, and we shared a quick kiss, saving it for the shower.

"You need to know the answer?" Toby asked, and I giggled.

"No, I was just asking." Toby chuckled, and he lifted me up off the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to the shower."

…

"Seriously, we should've just left it at that temperature, because it couldn't have gotten hotter." I said, and Toby chuckled, changing into some boxers.

"Oh, I think we're already hot as it is." Toby replied, and I found his blue shirt, finally.

"Did you hide this, so I wouldn't find it or something?" He chuckled.

"No, did you?" I put the shirt on, and climbed onto the bed, patting the place next to me. Toby shook his head. "Move forward a bit," he said. I did, and he sat behind me with his legs spread out ward. I backed up, and sat between them and leant back, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his hands just above my bump, and started to draw circles on it. I giggled. "What?"

"It tickles." I said, and he kissed the top of my head. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"You pick which one. I picked last time." I nodded.

"Pass me the remote, please." He passed me the remote, I turned on the TV in our bedroom, and flicked through the channels, and settled on Ellen. I snuggled deeper into Toby's embrace. Curling up my legs, I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

General Pov Caleb and Hanna

Caleb checked on Hanna who was 'asleep'. She didn't know why she was faking sleep, or maybe she was trying to get sleep. He didn't know why she sometimes faked sleep, but he thought she was sleeping, now, not faking it. Caleb quietly tiptoed to the wardrobe, opened it, and fished around for his guitar.

Caleb laid gently on the couch strumming his guitar gently, careful not to wake Hanna. But, he didn't know she was outside the living room listening. He started to sing the lyrics to Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. His fiancée secretly saw him get the guitar from the wardrobe and waited until she was sure she was out of sight of him when she moved over to the lounge.

Hanna leant on the wall, placed her head back, and closed her eyes, listening to her fiancée play the guitar and sing. Her eyes filled with tears, and they spilled over as he sang the chorus, and the rest of the song.

_I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes_.

Hanna walked into the room, and Caleb's eyes grew wide, but the smile on her face and tears – which he assumed where happy tears – on her cheeks made him relax, and put the guitar on the floor. She sat down next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"If it's possible I think I love you even more." Hanna whispered, placing a hand on his bare chest. "You're gonna be a great Daddy."

"You're gonna be a great Mummy."

**I am going on holiday, I will still update, but I just don't know when I will update. Review please, they make my day.**

**Bye Dolls**


	82. Chapter 82

**Two Weeks Later**

Spencer was twenty-eight weeks through her pregnancy. Twelve weeks to go. Aria was twenty-five to twenty six weeks through, and was huge. Hanna was twenty six to twenty seven weeks, and sleeping quite a bit of the time. Finals were in two weeks, and graduation in one month, Spencer had written a paragraph for her speech, for graduation. And, they would be getting their college acceptance letters around now.

Spencer was going mental, and needed coffee, but she didn't like coffee, so she was in a very grumpy mood, but she had Toby and his sandwiches. Her relationship with her Father had patched up, now. Aria was getting bigger, and was walking like a penguin and was close to killing Ezra and Caleb for their remarks. The idea of Motherhood was finally dawning on Hanna, and being the youngest in the group, she was scared, but she didn't show it. But, Caleb was sensing something was up. –A had only been sending them texts, nothing major has happened.

Spencer Pov

My phone rang, and I picked it up. It was my Mum. "Hello, Spencer. You're letter from Upenn has arrived. Do you want me to drop it, or do you want to come over." Mum said.

"I'll come over, I need to go outside, because I haven't been outside since Friday." I replied, and it was true. I hadn't been outside since Friday, and it was now a Sunday.

"Well, come over soon, otherwise your Dad will have to open it. We're eating our fingernails over here." I laughed. It wasn't like my parents to be nervous.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few. Love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone, and I breathed.

"Who was it?" Toby asked, making me a sandwich.

"It was Mum. She said my acceptance letter has arrived. But, keep making me my sandwich." He laughed.

"Alright," he replied, "done. Eat it in the truck." I laughed, and I took the sandwich, I started eating it, and we left the loft, while I ate, and then went into the truck. I pressed the radio button, and Demi Lovato; Neon Lights came on and I started singing along.

"I love this song." I said.

"I know, you're listening to her album on repeat." Toby said, chuckling.

"What! She's good."

"Did I say she wasn't, or are you misinterpreting me again?" I rolled my eyes. "Taking that as a yes." He said, with a chuckle.

"How do you make such good sandwiches?"

"Because I'm the best fiancée in the whole wide world." He pulled up in front of my house, and we got out, with me still eating my sandwich. We walked in, and I unlocked the front door.

"Hi." I shouted.

"Ugh, you're here. Just open it already, I'm dying." My Dad shouted from the kitchen. I laughed, and Toby and I walked into the kitchen.

"Kay, babe, hold my sandwich." I said, and handed Toby my sandwich. "Don't eat it." I said, as I sensed he held the sandwich up to his mouth. I wiped my hands on my sweatpants, and opened the letter. I read it and I smiled. "Thank god." I said. Thank god, I got in.

"Well done babe." Toby said, kissing my head, and handing me back my sandwich.

"Have you decided what you want to study?" Mum asked.

"I want to do French or Business. I'm not sure." I said, biting my lip, and sitting down.

"You can do both, but you'd be busier, but you'd be able to do it." Dad said, he finally came around to me being a teacher.

Aria Pov

"Stop it." I said to my stomach. "I said stop it." Ezra chuckled, and sat down in one of the lazy boys.

"The babies kicking are supposed to be a good thing." Ezra said.

"Not when their kicking each other." Ezra laughed.

"Don't make me go in there." Ezra laughed, but he shut up when I glared at him.

"Want something to eat?"

"Thank you. That's so sweet." I said, crying. Ezra laughed, and I turned on the TV. I was watching Glee when he brought me some cookies. "Can you rub my feet, please?" I asked, pouting.

"You don't need to ask," he replied, and I put my feet on his lap, and he started rubbing them. "Shall I just get you a feet massager?"

"It's only a few more months."

"With a foot rub every day." Some letters came through the door. I got up to get them, but Ezra carefully sat me back down. "I'll get them, and if your acceptance letter is there I'll give it to you." I nodded, he went to get the letters, sifted through them, while I ate my biscuits, and he came back with one.

"Is that one for me?" I asked, as Ezra handed it to me.

"No, it's for me, I gave it to you, because I don't want to open it." He said sarcastically. I laughed, opened it, and read open the letter. I smiled, and bounced up and down in my seat a few times.

"I got into Hollis." I said, and I moved onto Ezra's lap, and he kissed me before I could kiss him, and I was happy. I pulled away when I heard my stomach grumble.

"I guess we gotta feed you and the babies." Ezra said, laughing. I started to cry. "What, you're not hungry?"

"You're so considerate." He laughed. "I think this is like hormone day." We laughed.

"Yeah, you're being very hormonal today, but I don't mind. I'll get you some food, and then I'll rub your feet." Ezra said, and I smiled, as he wiped away my tears, placed me on the chair, and went to get me some food.

Hanna Pov

"It's not fair." I said, as Caleb was rubbing my feet.

"What isn't fair?" Caleb asked.

"That you're shirts aren't big enough for me."

"Well, if you want I can soak your maternity clothes in your favorite cologne of mine."

"Please, ugh, god my bra is so annoying," Caleb chuckled. "I'm just gonna take it off." I sat up, and fiddled with the back of my bra. "Can you do it?"

"Yeah." Caleb said, and I moved onto his lap, with my back facing him.

"You just unhook it, and I'll do the rest of it." Caleb murmured an okay back, and after thirty seconds of fiddling with the bag of my bar strap and the hooks, he managed to unhook it.

"Thanks babe." I said, and I took off the bar through my sleeve, and threw it on the floor. I leant back on him. "You know our acceptance letters are supposed to come today."

"Then we've got to go downstairs and get them. We live in an apartment block, which means we don't have a post thing on our door." I smiled. "What?"

"No it's just, I'm still not used to the, our apartment."

"Well, in a few years, we're gonna have a house. And, it's gonna be our house."

"And by 'we' did you mean you."

"Of course, I would never want to tire my princess out." I giggled.

"Then go down and get them my prince." I said, and he lifted me off his lap, and he placed me down on the couch.

"Whatever pleases you, princess."

…

"Okay. So on three?" Caleb asked.

"On three." I verified.

"One," he said.

"Two," I said.

"Three." We said together, ripped open our acceptance letters for UCLA, and read them. "Did you get in?" Caleb asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I did." I said, smiling. "Did you?"

"Yep I did," I jumped onto his lap, and then we smashed our lips together, and then he pulled away, biting his lip. "But, we gotta figure out something." He said.

"What do we need to figure out?" I asked, still on his lap.

"If we wanna stay here for a year, and then go to California. Or we go straight to California. I'll do whatever you choose, but I think I know what I want to do."

"I want to stay here for a year, I mean the baby will only be a few weeks old, and we'd have a short time trying to find an apartment, because I think we'd have to visit it, and I can't fly in my third trimester. Then I want you to be there for things, and not to feel tired with school and the baby. I mean I can get a job…" Caleb cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

"That's what I was thinking. I've got a steady job, with a good pay, and my Mum is willing to give us how much money we need. I want to be there for you and the baby, all hands on deck." Caleb said, twirling my hair around his finger.

"Okay, so we'll call them, and say we'd like to push back our acceptances a year or something."

"Yeah, something like that." We both smiled. "Never thought I'd be going to college, but now I am, with an amazing fiancé, and a baby in her stomach, and I will love both of them forever." I smiled, and I kissed him, but pulled back.

"I need to call Mum."

**So, they got into college. Guys, I am in the happiest mood right now. We got a presidential suite instead of a normal one, and we're just like what, and then I'm like just dancing around the place. Its huge omg**

**Bye Dolls**


	83. Chapter 83

Spencer Pov

"Hello, this is Spencer Hastings. I got an acceptance letter for Upenn today, and I was wondering if I could ask you something?" I said, down the phone. Toby and I did some talking, well about two sentences, and we're gonna stay in Rosewood.

"Yes, what would you like to ask?" The person asked down the phone.

"If instead of starting this year, would it be possible to start next year?"

"Yes, it will be. May I ask why you're taking this gap year?"

"I'm experiencing new things." I said. It wasn't exactly a lie, I mean being a Mum will be experiencing a lot of new things.

"Is it okay?" Toby asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm taking a gap year, we're gonna stay here, and you're gonna work, and I'm gonna be a Mummy."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make an amazing Mum."

"Just like you'll make an amazing Dad." I leant back on him, and I shut my eyes.

…

There was a knock on the door which made me wake up. Damn door. Toby was asleep as well. I would answer it, but I was so comfy. Someone knocked on the door again, and Toby woke up.

"I don't wanna move. I'm comfy." I said.

"Cavanaugh. God dammit open the door." A guy called, and Toby laughed.

"We're sleeping." Toby called back.

"You got ya girl in there big boy." Toby laughed, and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"He's my best mate from work. No idea why he is here." Toby said. "We're not moving. So just come in." The guy came in.

"We have a house to build." The guy said, putting a stack of papers on the desk.

"More verification." Toby said

"Tomorrow. Building a house from scratch. Blueprints. Done. We got all the wood and crap."

"Pay?"

"Great. This posh person wants us to build it. It's like one hundred an hour."

"Location?"

"Edge of Rosewood."

"When are we starting?"

"She wants us to start tomorrow, but I said I had to talk to you, pending you're the boss." Toby nodded, and scratched the back of his neck.

"We've got to get the stuff together, which will take quite a bit, pending that we'll be making a house from scratch. So, we won't start tomorrow, but we'll bring the stuff round tomorrow. Yeah."

"Yeah, how many hands on board then?"

"We've got two different projects working, with five men on each, leaving us with ten."

"Kay, and I'm Dave." Dave said.

"Spencer." I replied, and Toby kissed the back of our head.

"What is the working hours?"

"Ten to seven." Dave said, and Toby looked at me contemplating it.

"Eight to four." Toby said.

"Will do. Bye Toby, bye Spencer." We said bye, and he left.

"That's a random job." Toby said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're always given notice. If the pay wasn't good I wouldn't do it though."

"Well, I would force you too. You love what you do, and it makes me love you even more."

Aria Pov

"Please. Please. Please. I'll die without you there." It was Sunday morning, and Ezra was trying to persuade me to go to his Mum's party or something.

"Why did you even say yes?" I asked.

"I didn't, she's forcing me to go, saying something bad will happen if I don't, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you so please please come."

"Fine. But I'm only going for the free food, because you're family is rich, so there better be nice, rich food." I said, giving in.

"Thank you, I would die without you."

"I know," I patted his head.

…

"Where's the food?" I whispered to Ezra, he lightly chuckled. "I'm serious. I skipped lunch for this, because I knew it would be fancy, so if there's no food we're leaving okay."

"That's fine. She just needs to see me to know I'm here. But, this time you're not leaving my side." Ezra whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist, protectively.

"That's true shit." He chuckled, and Wes walked over to us. "Hey Wes." I said.

"I see a lot happened since I saw you last." Wes said, glancing down at my swollen stomach. I laughed. We had realized, that when he came into our old apartment in the morning, drunk, he wasn't drunk, he was on drugs. And, he didn't remember it. So, we brushed it off.

"Yeah, a lot." Ezra said, smiling. I could tell he was excited for the babies, so was I. Even, Mike was. "And, why are you here?"

"Well, I was forced, she said something bad would happen. And, I didn't want something bad to happen. But, we have to stay for at least two hours."

"Then where is the food. I'm hungry." I said.

"Just a second, babe. We'll find it okay." Ezra said, chuckling. I nodded, and rested my head on his arm.

"I think it's to the left. I'm not sure. But, apparently we need to mingle. If you excuse me I need a shot." Wes said, and he left for the bar.

"Again, if I wasn't pregnant, I would be asking if we could take a couple shots. But, I guess we'll have to make do with torture."

"You're amazing."

"Like I don't know." He chuckled and kissed my head. Dianne came walking up to us, and gave us a smile. A fake smile.

"Mum." Ezra said, nodding his head.

"I'd of thought you'd of broken up with her by now. She looks very…" Dianne trailed off.

"Oh. Oh. Have you had twins?" I shot back, and Ezra laughed. That was about the millionth time I used that line. I was saying it mostly to Mike, Emily, Ezra and Caleb.

General Pov Caleb

"Hey Spence, do you know where Hanna is?" Caleb asked down the phone to Spencer. Hanna told him she was going out to think, and she hadn't been back in an hour. Caleb was growing worried.

"No, I don't. Is everything okay between you two?" Spencer asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, it's all fine. But, she went out an hour ago, and she hasn't texted me since…" He trailed off.

"Caleb. She's probably fine, and if I can think of anything at the top of my head, she would be at the swings."

"Thanks Spence. I'll text you if I find her. Bye."

"Bye Caleb. And she'll be fine." Caleb hung up the phone, left his and Hanna's apartment, to go and find her by the swings

…

Spencer was right. She was at the swings, and swinging gently back and forth. Caleb quietly got out the car, but still Hanna didn't notice him. She just kept staring at her uggs, even though it was nearing May. Caleb slowly approached her, she looked up, her cheeks had tears running down them, and he sat on the swing next to her.

"Hey." She said, her voice croaky.

"Hey." Caleb replied. "What's on your mind?" She leant her head on the rail of the swing.

"I'm seventeen. I'm not ready to be a Mum. I can't." Hanna whispered, and Caleb swapped positions so he was sitting cross-legged and in front of her. "It's too much. There's gonna be college, and I'm gonna be swamped with work, and so will you, and we'll have to manage the b-baby. And, I don't like children, I'm just scared of them, and it's a lot to take on when you're not eighteen. I'm not even a a-adult yet." Hanna stuttered out, more tears poured from her eyes. Caleb grabbed her hands in his, and ran his thumb over the pads of her hands.

"Yeah, there will be some bumps along the way. But, I'm gonna be there, and I'm gonna be looking after you. And, maybe you can't be a Mum right now, but when our baby is born, you'll make a great one. And, we're staying here for a year, so by the time we go to California for college, our baby will be over one, and we'll get a babysitter who we love, and the baby will love." Caleb said, looking at Hanna as she looked at their joined hands.

"I don't want you to leave me because I'm fat." She whispered, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Hanna, princess. That's the silliest thought you'd ever had. Hanna, every single day, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And, somehow you manage to blow me away with anything you do. I'll always love you, Han, and you'll always be beautiful." He said, cupping her face in his hands.

"What if I can't handle it? There's gonna be stretch marks on my stomach, and stuff, and I'm gonna get fat again." Hanna whimpered, looking anywhere but Caleb.

"We'll handle it together. I'm not ready to be a Dad either, but I know that, with you by my side I'll be able to handle it. And so will you. And. We're gonna be legendary parents. And, you are beautiful now. A year ago you were beautiful. Five years ago you were beautiful, and in five months you'll be beautiful."

"You always know what to say." Hanna said, giggling. Caleb smiled, and stood up. Pulling her up, he sat down on the swing, and placed her on his lap. "Thank you." Hanna said, and gave him a kiss. Caleb got out his phone, texting Spencer that he found her. "How do you have signal here, when I don't?" Hanna asked.

"I've got a hotspot in my pocket, remember." Caleb said, biting his lip, and knowing what she was going to say. Hanna smiled.

"Once again, what does that have to do with computers?" Hanna bit her lip smiling, and Caleb shook his head, silently laughing. "I'm gonna kill you if you do that again."

"Why?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Because it turns me on, and because I'm pregnant, I'm now horny." Hanna said, blushing red. Caleb laughed.

"I seriously just fall in love with you again every day." Caleb said, and kissed Hanna's lips gently, but she pulled away.

"Save it for the apartment, because we'll get arrested for having sex on a swing."

**Okay, so, I updated, um, review and I haven't seen pll because I'm in Croatia, so do not tell me. Sigh. But, I get a marathon, when I come back, and by that I mean two episodes. I'm now sad. **

**Bye Dolls**


	84. Chapter 84

**Two weeks Later**

Spencer had gone crazy in the past month with studying. If it wasn't for Toby forcing her to eat food she'd be about the size of an ant. She hadn't gotten anywhere with her speech, and was ready to rip her hair out. She'd been studying non-stop. Toby actually had to pick her up from the library. Physically go in there, and pick her up so she would stop studying. Graduation was in two weeks, and she was freaking out about what to write for her speech.

Hanna had started studying again, not distracting Caleb, because she knew she needed good grades. The baby kept kicking, and she'd only had one or two nightmares involving Sean. And, she always woke Caleb if she did have one. They had called UCLA saying that they would be taking a gap year, together.

Aria was pretty big, and she kept on using the line: Oh, have you had twins before, on people. Aria asked Mike to be the god father of one of the babies, and he teared up, and she made fun of him. Aria was studying a lot, and eating a lot and peeing a lot and sleeping a lot. Let's just say she was doing a lot of things a lot of the time.

Spencer wasthirty weeks pregnant. Aria was twenty seven weeks. And, Hanna was twenty eight weeks. Prom had been, only Emily and Maya went, but they said it was crap, because it was. Hanna didn't go, because she said she was gonna have a wedding, and it's much better than a senior prom. Spencer, Toby, Aria and Ezra didn't want to go either.

Spencer Pov

"Spencer. You will do fine. Stop stressing. You've been studying like a maniac, and you have time to study for your exam when you get to school. You'll do great." Toby said to me.

"I know. But I'm prone to stress." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"And what have I told you?"

"To not freak out during the exam. To not go overboard. And to breathe."

"Good, now go get all A's."

"Well, I'm the best in school. Nothing's stopping me."

…

"Happy birthday Han." I said. "I would give you a hug, but it would be extremely awkward." Hanna chuckled.

"Thank you. But, it's so depressing." Hanna said, on Caleb's lap. I got my books out.

"What is?" I asked, opening my books.

"My eighteenth birthday. I have exams, and I'm pregnant. I can't even have a drink. And let me guess you didn't sleep last night because you were studying."

"Only had one hour of sleep last night."

"You're actually crazy." Caleb said, as Hanna leant back into him.

"I know. Toby keeps on saying stop being crazy."

"But how can you when it's in your DNA?" Emily said, laughing, and sitting down. They laughed.

"Don't piss me off Emily. I'm pregnant and tired, and I will kill you." I said, giving her a glare.

"Someone's miss cranky pants today." Aria said, sitting down.

"Mr. Rivers please go back to your designated area." Mr Hudson said and Caleb rolled his eyes. "Now please."

"Okay, Hanna come on. Stand up."

"No. It's my birthday. Stay." Hanna said, pouting. He whispered something in her ear, she nodded, and he gave her a kiss before she got off him, he stood up, and she sat down again.

"What is the first exam?" Caleb asked.

"You're terrible." Emily said, and I shushed her. "You're terrible." She said to me. They laughed.

"It's Maths." Aria said.

"Crap." Hanna and Caleb said at the same time.

"Mr Rivers, move." Mr Hudson said.

"Good luck princess." Caleb said to Hanna giving her a kiss.

"Good luck to you too." Hanna said.

"I would say good luck to Spencer but it seems like she's got it in the bag." Caleb said.

"You can still stay good luck to me." I said, and he laughed.

"Good luck girls." Caleb said, walking away.

"You too, don't fail." Emily said, laughing.

"If I do it's gonna be mostly Hanna's fault."

"It's not my fault you're distracted easily." Hanna called back, giggling. Emily and Aria said happy birthday, and then they discussed what we were going to do on Friday, with me umming.

...

I walked out of the assembly hall where our finals were being held. We just had our maths final, and I knew all the answers so I think it went pretty well. When I got back to our table, Hanna was laying on the chairs on her back.

"Get up." I said.

"No. I just had a math exams which I did shitly on. My hairs a mess from all the fuckin thinking I was doing. And, it's my birthday." Hanna moaned, her eyes shut. I rolled my eyes. My science exam was in three hours. The whole of the senior year was in the library, having the week off due to exams, but still in school to study.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked, with a chuckle.

"I want too, but I can't with all this damn noise. What kind of environment is this for a pregnant woman?" Hanna said, and I laughed.

"A shit one. Guess what I found on my locker this morning?"

"A picture of you with the word slut written over it." Hanna said.

"You got that too." Aria said, sitting down with us.

"I did. And, I'm guessing Han did as well." I said.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Maths. Or. Math. Exams." Emily said, through gritted teeth.

"It's not like it matters to you, you're fucking gold medal will cost millions." I said, and she laughed.

"A lot of pressure is on me getting a gold huh." Em said.

"Yes." Caleb said, sitting down.

"Mr Rivers, move." Mr Hudson said.

"Do you hate me or something?" Caleb asked him, getting up. "Why is Hanna flat out? She's not sleeping."

"She's dying." Aria said.

"Yep, and I would sit up and give you a kiss, but I'm fat."

"There's a difference between being pregnant and fat, Hanna." Emily said, Caleb bent down and gave Hanna a kiss, and left for his table.

"Get your feet off the table Mr Rivers." Mr Hudson said, and we laughed.

"You just have it out for me don't ya." Caleb said, but I sensed he kept his feet up on the table.

**So, on my user, like if you press my name, it takes you to my screen, and there's a poll. The poll is asking you to say what gender of the babies you would prefer. And, also check out my new one shot called TOMILY. **

**Bye Dolls**


	85. Chapter 85

Hanna Pov

It was an hour after maths exams, I was supposed to be studying, but I was looking through Vogue instead. Emily, Aria and Spencer were studying, and Caleb had bought me vogue this morning as a pre-birthday present.

"Han." Someone whispered. I looked around, and saw Caleb peaking his head out behind a bookshelf with a smile on his lips. I got up, and walked or waddled actually over to him.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Hello." Caleb whispered back, smiling, which caused me to smile.

"Why is my back pressed against a bookshelf?" I asked, laughing.

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay, lead the way Mr Rivers."

"Of course, Mrs Future Rivers." I giggled, and we walked silently out the library holding hands, and through the hallway, until we were walking up the stairs to the roof, and we were at the roof. "I thought we could have an escape, but we can only be gone an hour."

"That's enough time." We walked to the place where we could overlook Rosewood. I sat down, and then Caleb sat down and put an arm around me. I snuggled into him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not that big am I?" I asked, looking at my stomach.

"Not as big as Aria." Caleb replied, and I laughed. "And may I say, you're looking absolutely stunning today. But, even more beautiful yesterday." I giggled. Yesterday, my hair was in a messy bun, I was in a baggy shirt, and the chav pants on, and no make-up.

"Thank you. You didn't and don't look to shabby yourself."

"Gotta look good for my princess."

…

"Your hair is a mess." Aria said, and I glared at her. "Sorry Han."

"I know. I hate Maths. And, I was thinking really hard, so I was pulling my hair out." I replied, and Aria patted my head.

"Hey princess." Caleb said, sitting down next to me. "Hey Ar."

"Hey. How'd the test go?" Aria asked.

"Eh." Caleb replied. "You?"

"Mneh."

"And, Hanna. How did the test go for you?" Caleb asked me and I glared at him. "I'm guessing not so well then." Spencer sat down. "Hey look, its smart ass." Caleb said to Spencer.

"Hey look, its bad ass." Spencer shot back.

"Touché."

Aria Pov

I walked out of the science test, and walked to the library where I bumped into Holden.

"Hey stranger." I said, and he laughed.

"You're huge." Holden said.

"I know. Almost too huge. Where have you been for the past million months?"

"Europe."

"Again?"

"Well, you know my Dad can't stay in the same place for too long."

"Yeah, I know that. How do you think you did on the test?"

"Crap. You?"

"Crap as well." We laughed. "Well, I better get back."

"We need to stay in touch after high school."

"Definitely. You've got my number."

"Obviously. And, I've got yours." Holden said, and I laughed.

"Got to get back." I walked back out table to see Caleb and Hanna asleep. "What's with them?" I asked Emily.

"No idea." Emily said. "They obviously had a busy night last night." Spencer laughed, and clamped a hand over her mouth

"I always thought Maya would say that not you." I said, laughing.

…

"Hey." Ezra said, as I got in the car. He was off work because Hollis ended last week. I leant over and we shared a kiss.

"Hi. How was your day?" I asked, putting my seatbelt on.

"Boring. I was laying in the chair watching TV, I was in my PJs all day. Hell, I'm still in them." I laughed. "How were your tests?"

"I think they went fine. I know I got at least a pass on them."

"That's good. I bet Spencer was going insane. Especially with no coffee." I laughed.

"She certainly was. She only had an hour of sleep last night."

"Well, she's probably ready to die." I laughed.

"You're so subtle." I said, laughing.

"I'm stating the facts. How are you?"

"Oh, Oh. Have you had twins?" I asked him, and he laughed.

"You're just saying that with every excuse you get, aren't you?" He laughed, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. But, it works every time."

Spencer Pov

I was staring at my laptop. I had deleted the first paragraph of my valedictorian speech. I would be studying, but it was French, History and Russian History and English tomorrow. And, I knew that I had them in the bag. Instead, I was doing my speech for graduation. I had asked Hackett if he still wanted me to do it, and he did. So, I was stuck. I had nothing. Grabbing my phone I called Emily.

"Hey Spence. What's up?" Em asked.

"Help me! I need an idea on what to base my speech on. I'm ready to like die." I moaned, tapping my fingernails on the laptop. Emily laughed.

"Well, compare high school with college. I dunno."

"That's a terrible idea."

"And that's why I wasn't picked to do it." Emily said, laughing.

"Any. Other. Ideas. Please." I begged.

"No, Spence. This is why you were picked."

"I need coffee for my brain to malfunction. But because I'm god damn pregnant that ain't gonna happen." Emily laughed.

"Well, I don't have any ideas, sorry Spence." Em said.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to do this shit." I said, and she laughed.

"Good luck." I laughed, and hung up the phone, and stared at my laptop screen. Blank laptop screen that is.

"Argh." I screamed, and my phone beeped. I picked it up, and rolled my eyes. **You can't steal this one Spence –A**

…

I curled up into a little ball. "Twat." I said to my computer, and Toby entered.

"What a lovely way to welcome home you're fiancée." Toby said, and smirked. "And, why are you in a little ball?"

"I'm having an overload attack. Leave me to continue dying." I shouted, still in my ball. Toby laughed, and sat on the couch, bringing me onto his lap.

"I won't leave you to die. Now uncurl." He said, with a chuckle.

"No. How was your day?"

"I've got a story to tell you."

"Okay," I said, "proceed." I was still curled up.

"Well, me and Dave were on our break, and we asked if we could have a cup of coffee. She said she didn't have any but she'd get some for tomorrow. Then she asked if we would like tea. We said yes, then she asked normal tea or the bloody lesbian stuff." I laughed.

"What's the lesbian stuff?" I asked, laughing.

"Earl grey tea."

"You have to tell Em and Maya."

"I did. I called them on my way over. How was your day?"

"It was fine. I think I got A's on Maths and Science."

"You are a Hastings. There's no thinking you got A's, you did."

"Well, I'm not exactly a Hastings."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a soon to be Cavanaugh." I said with a smile. "Kay, I'm uncurling. This is making me uncomfortable, and the baby is pressing on my bladder even more." Toby laughed, and I uncurled. "Nope, I need to pee."

Hanna Pov

"Caleb! Can I take the blindfold off yet?" I whined. We were in the Mercedes, he had a surprise planned for me, but I didn't know what it was, and I was wearing a blindfold.

"Just wait princess. We'll be there in a few minutes." Caleb said with a chuckle. And, he was right. We were there in five minutes. He got out his side, and then came over to my side, opening the door, and helping me out.

"Are we in the woods?" I asked, as I heard stuff crunch between my heels.

"Maybe," he took off the blindfold, and we were in the woods. The same exact place where we had sex the first, second and third time. There was a tent kit there, so now I knew what all those cushions and blankets were in the car for.

"Really?" I smiled.

"What? I thought we could re-create our first official date." He said, and I smiled.

"You know. That you're gonna have to do the tent, because I'm pregnant, and I'm your princess."

"Anything for you. But you'll have to instruct me."

"Ooh." I said, as the baby kicked.

"Everything okay?" I nodded, and placed his hand on my stomach. He smiled, and then he set up the tent with my instruction in twenty minutes. "Phew! That's done."

"I'm proud of you." I teased, with a smile. I was sitting on a log, and I had started the fire. The weather was being weird. Really weird. Two weeks ago it was boiling, and now it's kinda cold. I grabbed two sticks, and the bag of marshmallows. Caleb sat next to me after arranging the cushions and blankets in the tent. I gave him a stick, a marshmallow, we roasted them on the fire, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Name your biggest mistake?"

"Ooh, biggest mistake." I looked up to him, and he looked back at me, "not coming to Rosewood sooner." I giggled.

"You sure know how to make a girl swoon." I whispered, and we gently kissed, and he rested our foreheads together.

"I know how to make _you_ swoon, because you're the only girl _I want_ to swoon." He whispered, and I kissed his lips, bringing my hand to his cheek. He rested one hand on my back, and the other on my stomach. I pulled away when I needed a breath. "And, I know, that you can't eat salad. Or cheese. Or eggs, because you vomit when you're near them. And, that you only get a good night's sleep if you're with me. And, that you're twenty eight weeks pregnant, which means three months or twelve weeks to go."

"Sorry, I've taken your pizza from you." He smiled.

"I told you, anything for my princess."

…

We were now in the tent, having a heavy make out session. I wasn't that big, so he could still hover over me, just not as close as he used to be able too. Not that we complain. He pulled away, and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, and I ran a hand down his chest.

"I'm always sure with you." I whispered back, and we resumed to kissing each other. My hands slid up and down his back, finally reaching his hair, as his cupped my face, and slid his hand up and down against my thigh.

…

Caleb and I were now under the blankets, naked, and talking. "Happy birthday." He whispered, and I smiled.

"Well, my day did certainly turn around." I whispered back.

"And, if it's okay, on Friday, during the sleepover, I would like to take you out for dinner." Caleb said, and I nodded.

"I'm going to Aria's straight after school, but I'm sure you can take me out, they can live without me for one night." He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"That'll do just fine." He brought me closer to him – as close as we could be with my bump. "What do you want?"

"What?" I asked, confused. He laughed.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I bit my lip, in thought.

"I think I wanna girl. I wouldn't mind a boy, but I kinda want a girl. What about you?"

"A girl. So I can spoil her and you rotten." I smiled.

"God, dammit I love you." I admitted, and he smiled.

"I love you more."

"Not even fucking possible."

"It is so fucking possible." Caleb said, turning onto his side, using his elbow to prop himself up.

"It's not." I said, my eyes glancing down at his chest. He chuckled.

"Like what you see?"

"Not my fault you're incredibly sexy."

"And, it's not my fault you're incredibly beautiful." Caleb whispered, our faces just only inches apart. Placing a hand on the back of his neck, I attached my lips to his. Caleb moved so he was hovering above me, and then, well, you don't need to know.

**Kay, I'm exhausted. Shattered even. Review please**

**Bye Dolls**


	86. Chapter 86

Aria Pov

Caleb and Hanna came into school late and wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Em and I smirked, Spencer would, but she was reading a book. We had two exams, but she had four.

"Seems like you guys got lucky last night." Emily teased, and the two of them blushed. "Aww..." Caleb cut her off.

"Shut the fuck up Em." Caleb said, and Emily raised her hands up in surrender.

"Someone's got a temper." I said, laughing. Em laughed.

"Mr Rivers. Please go to your designated area." Mr Hudson said, and we laughed when Caleb rolled his eyes. Caleb got up, kissing Hanna on the lips.

"Good luck girls." Caleb said.

"Good luck babe." Hanna said.

"Yeah, yeah, ditto." Spencer said, and he laughed. Em and I leant forwards onto the table.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I pressed, and Hanna looked over to Caleb who was on his phone. She smiled. "Hanna!"

"Yeah, what?" Hanna asked, tearing her eyes away from Caleb, and onto Em and me.

"What happened last night? More importantly what did you do?" Emily asked.

"He just took me out, then we woke up, and didn't have time to change our clothes." Hanna blushed.

"Tell us exactly what happened." Spencer said. "I can do two things at once." We laughed.

"Well, basically, he blindfolded me, and took me to the woods, and then he set up a tent, because I said I couldn't do it. And, yeah, you know we got carried away."

"Why did you go to the woods?" I asked.

"Cause that's where our first time was."

"I knew you guys were adventurous, but in the woods, really?" Spencer said, still looking down at the textbook. We laughed at her.

"Spencer Hastings. Check you out." Emily said, laughing. "I never thought in a million years that you would say that."

"I'm pregnant. It's a perk. If I wasn't. I'd be drinking coffee and talking and peeing and eating like a normal person." Spencer snapped.

"Patience, Spence." I said.

"Oh, oh. Do you have four exams today?"

"Touché, Hastings. Touché." I said.

…

"Smile. Aria! Come on." Ezra said, he was holding up the camera he bought for me, and I was shielding my face. "Come on babe, you look beautiful."

"No, I don't. Stop." I said with a laugh. He laughed as well, and as soon as I let my arms down he took a picture of me smiling.

"Boom!" He shouted, and we laughed. He took another picture, but I shielded myself.

"I'll take the camera, and take pics of you." I said, and I grabbed the camera, and started taking pictures of him as he posed in different poses. I laughed, as he made a funny face. "Picture of us now." I said, and waddled over to Ezra. We made funny faces, and took pictures while we laughed. I was laughing with him, and he sneakily took a picture.

"Ha!" He shouted. "And when that gets printed out, you will look astonishing."

"Well, thank you, and I need to pee, but I need to eat."

"Pee then eat."

"That is why I'm marrying you." I waddled to the bathroom, peed, and then walked to the kitchen, looking through the fridge. Ezra snuck up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me. I yelped, but then laughed.

"What are you craving?" He asked.

"Meat."

"Wait. What? You're craving meat."

"Yeah, and that's really bad Ezra."

"You're pregnant, it's supposed to happen." I sighed.

"Fuck it. The animals will forgive me." I said.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you, how did your exams go?" Ezra asked, as he was making my sandwich.

"Well, I know I passed them, especially English, I found History a bit hard, but I did it."

Spencer Pov

"What exams do you have today?" Toby asked, it was Wednesday.

"Geography, and another English exam." I said.

"You'll do great Spence, I bet you, you will."

"What will you bet me Mr Cavanaugh?"

"If you do well, sex for two months every night, and whenever I want it."

"Kay, and if I don't. Hmm. You have to make me three sandwiches every day."

"What about instead of sealing the deal with a handshake we seal it with a kiss." Toby whispered in my ear.

"Why yes, Mr Cavanaugh." I said, and then leant up and kissed Toby on the lips. He licked the bottom of my lip, asking for permission, I opened my mouth slightly, and wrapped my legs around his waist. My phone beeped, pulling us apart.

"You're right. We always do get carried away." He said, and I giggled, and checked my phone. **Surprised you're still with the boy next door, but maybe this is his way of secretly checking you out – A. **

"Was it –A?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I just wish shim, she, he, it, would leave us all alone." I said, and Toby kissed my forehead.

"I know, Spence." He whispered.

…

"Hey, you aren't revising." Caleb said to me, sitting down, and smirking.

"Hey, you aren't in the same clothes as you were in yesterday." I replied, smirking.

"Touché," he said.

"Wow, Spencer Hastings not revising." Aria said. "Big shocker."

"Yeah, but I got these exams in the fucking bag." I said.

"I've got three." Hanna said.

"What ones?" Emily asked.

"Business, Geography, and English. I've got textiles tomorrow."

"I hate textiles." Aria said, and we laughed.

"We know, you paid me to sew your cushion in seventh grade." I said, and we laughed.

"Yeah, and I didn't even get told off." Aria said.

"And, surprisingly, I had the best in class." Hanna said.

"Obviously." Caleb said, putting his feet up on the table.

"Caleb, put your feet down from the table." Ella said, and he moaned.

"Do I have to?" He moaned, and Ella chuckled.

"Yes. Feet off." He took his feet off, and Hanna opened vogue.

"You know you finished that already?" Emily countered.

"Yeah, but its Vogue." Hanna said. "And, now I need to pee."

"Have fun." Caleb said.

"I will."

"What did you get her? I want to know, she hasn't said yet." Aria pressed.

"Because she hasn't opened it yet. It's coming on Friday, and she said it was fine." Caleb replied.

"What did you get her?" Emily begged. I smirked, because I already knew. He had called me, asking which one he should get her, and then I said one, and he got it.

"Fine. I got her a Louis Vuitton bag. She's been wanting one as long as I can remember, and then I'm getting her Jimmy Choos for Christmas. What did you guys get her?"

"A Diane von Furstenberg dress, and Chanel perfume." Aria said.

"What's that?" Caleb asked Hanna, as he saw the scrunched up piece of paper in her hand. She shook her head, and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's nothing. Just another poster," she said. "I'm tired, wake me up when they call English." Hanna fell asleep, and we looked at each other.

"On it." Emily said, got up, and walked to our lockers to see if there was a poster. She came back a few minutes later. "It's from –A. With a lovely personal message." She whispered, and Caleb looked down at Hanna. Slowly uncurling her fingers from the paper, he took the poster, and put his hand there instead.

"Marrying the bad boy. Better make sure he's not too bad, if you know what I mean –A. Yours?" Caleb said, throwing the piece of paper in the bin.

"Marrying the teacher. Make sure he doesn't do any more extra-curricular work than he already has –A. Spence?" Aria said, throwing it in the bin.

"Marrying the perv. Make sure he doesn't look through any more windows –A." I said, and Caleb looked confused.

"We used to change into shirts and crap together, and Alison said she saw him peeping. That was the cause of the Jenna Thing." Emily explained. "But he wasn't." Caleb chuckled.

"I know. Because then obviously Spencer wouldn't be engaged to him." Caleb said, smirking. He looked down at Hanna who had now moved onto his lap. "How does she just somehow move without me barely noticing?"

"It's Hanna. She's sneaky as fuck." Aria said, and we laughed.

**Woo Hoo! This story has reached 70,000 views, and I'm so happy. And, I'm almost at five hundred reviews, so if you could please review, I would love it and love you. Review**

**Bye Dolls**


	87. Chapter 87

Hanna Pov

"Why are you so tired?" Caleb asked after the English exam. I shrugged, and rubbed my eyes – without ruining the make-up. "You're usually fine."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just losing sleep because of you." I whispered to him, and he smirked.

"Yeah, but I am too." He whispered back, and I laughed. "Especially when you wake me up a certain way." He whispered in my ear, as he sat down, and I sat on his lap. I woke him up this morning with a blow job, and then he made me breakfast in bed. That happens every morning.

"You taste good." I whispered.

"Fuck off princess." He whispered. "Because you'll be horny in a sec, and we won't be able to have sex in school."

"There's the janitors closet."

"Nope. No way. I am not doing it in a janitor's closet."

"We did it in one in Cali." I whispered to him.

"But it was clean." I rolled my eyes, and smirked at him. I gave him a peck on the lips and I opened up Vogue. I leant back on him, and he pressed his lips to my neck, drawing circles on my bump.

"Ooh." I said.

"Ooh what?" Emily asked.

"The baby kicked."

"And, FYI it hurts." Spencer said, sitting down.

"That's what movies don't tell you. Em, you're lucky you're a lesbian, because seriously mine will just come out like a log Shute." Aria said, and we laughed.

"I'm sure it won't come out like a log shute, Aria." Caleb said.

"Oh, oh. Have you had twins?" I said.

"And, I'm lucky to be a lesbian because I can't get tevo. I don't need no birth control." Emily said, and we laughed.

…

"How was your business exam?" Caleb asked, as I sat down on his lap.

"I think I aced it." I said, smiling. "I knew everything, and am really sure I did good on it."

"That's great." Aria said. "Stop kicking. I will fucking kill you." Aria said to her stomach, and we laughed.

"Where's Em?"

"She's doing a swimming exam." Spencer said. "Don't ask me if that's a thing cause I don't know."

"When is your next exam?" Caleb asked me.

"A half hour. It's Textiles. I'm kinda positive about this one." I replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great," he gently kissed my neck, and I leant back on him.

Aria Pov

"Can we get ice cream?" Ezra asked, as soon as I got into the car. I laughed.

"Yes, yes we can." I said, and we shared a kiss.

"How were your exams?"

"Good. I know I aced them." Ezra chuckled.

"Well, you obviously did ace English." Ezra said.

"Oh I know."

…

"What flavor do you want?" Ezra asked, as we were walking down the streets of Rosewood. People were staring, as usual, but probably for now two reasons.

"You know what flavor I want." I said, with a chuckle.

"You're pregnant, I don't know what you're craving."

"Wait, what flavor am I craving?" Ezra chuckled, and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so tiny." He laughed.

"You're not tiny, babe."

"You're not even letting me wear heels, which means I'm tiny."

"Well, if you want to die then be my guest." I laughed.

"I'm just saying that I could at least wear wedges."

"Aria. You can't see your feet," he said, and we laughed. " How are you meant to know where you're walking in heels?"

"I know that, but I can walk in heels." I said.

"Yeah, but I know you can walk in heels, but you're pregnant, and you don't know if there's something you're gonna trip over, and then I don't know, you'll like break your leg." I laughed at him.

"Swear to god, Ezra."

"Oh, I've got another point." We chuckled.

"What is it?"

"If your feet hurt after a day of wearing pumps, imagine how hurt they would be after a day of wearing heels." Ezra said.

"Kay, I won't wear heels for another two and half months or something."

"And, plus when do we even go out."

"We're out right now." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but we don't go out on the weekends, so like you might as well just wear slippers all the time." I laughed.

"Shut up." We walked into the shop, and we ordered our ice cream, and then we walked around Rosewood laughing and talking.

Spencer Pov

"You stupid computer." I yelled. "Oh my fucking god."

"What?" Toby asked, coming in.

"The stupid computer. I can't right anything. I've written the first paragraph, which is basically just welcoming everyone and saying the fire exits and…" Toby smashed his lips to mine, and I stumbled back, but wrapped my arms around his neck so I didn't fall, and wrapped my legs around his hips. His tongue entered my mouth, and I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he moaned. I pulled away, needing to breath. "… That was the nicest way of telling me to shut up."

Toby chuckled. "And, it was quite a nice hello kiss as well." He breathed, his hands still on my waist. I looked at his lips, leaned upwards, and gently kissed his lips.

"Any… I don't know… Any ideas?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"Sorry babe."

"Ugh. It's really hard. No idea what to write."

"Tell you what. I'll make you a sandwich and we can watch anything you want while I rub your feet."

"That's why I love you." I said, and gave him another peck in the lips. I sat down, and shut the laptop, and turned on the TV. "Actually, can I have a pickle?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Yeah. There's your pickle." He handed me the pickle.

"And peanut butter, please." He raised his eyebrows, but got me the peanut butter. Grabbing a peg, he sat down, and I put my feet on his lap. "Thank you." I dipped the pickle into the peanut butter, and ate it, while Toby gagged.

"God, Spence. These cravings are going crazy, you woke up in the middle of the night last night wanting ketchup." He gagged again, and I laughed.

"You got me pregnant." I said.

"On the contrary, you helped," he said, and we laughed.

"Anyways, do you have any possible ideas for my speech?"

"Why don't you just go all cheesy, and say: wow I'm graduating today, and that's a big step, not just for me, but for all of us."

"Okay, since I have got nothing to work with, I will use that." I said, and put the pickle in the peanut butter jar, and put in the jar. Toby gagged, and put the peg back on his nose. I grabbed my phone, and took a picture of him, and set it as my screensaver. I got my laptop, and opened it, and an IM popped up.

"Who is that?" Toby asked, and I laughed because his voice was weird from the peg.

"It's –A. I guess I was wrong you can steal this one –A."

"Is it talking about the fact you stole your sister's essay and won a prize for it." Toby asked, and I nodded.

Hanna Pov

"What movie, princess?" Caleb asked.

"You're letting me pick?" I asked, with a smirk.

"It's your turn to pick, right?"

"Yeah, you just always put up a fight." He shook his head, laughing. "Stop it."

"Okay, what movie?" He asked with a smile. I smiled at him, and put Magic Mike in. "Really? Magic Mike!" Caleb asked, and I shrugged. He shook his head and laughed.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what!"

"You know the laughing and shaking head thing," I straddled his lap.

"You're horny now, aren't you?"

"Fuck yes." I said, and he kissed my lips.

"I thought you wanted to watch Magic Mike."

"Yeah, but that will just get me even more horny." He laughed at me.

"I know, we were watching the Lucky One in bed last night, and suddenly you're horny, and then we had sex three times."

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

"I'm not saying that, am I?" I laughed at him.

"Oh god, we're just unbelievable." I said, and we laughed. His eyes located my lips, and I attached our lips together. He tugged at my shirt, and our lips parted so he could take it off. He moaned when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Bedroom?" He murmured.

"Bedroom." I confirmed. "Fuck!"

…

"We're really bad at studying, huh?" Caleb panted out, and I nodded. I placed a hand on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." I panted, and I gently kissed his lips, then his nose.

**I NEED SIX REVIEWS. JUST SIX LOVELY PEOPLE TO REVIEW. Anyways, Pll marathon tommorow. **

**Bye Dolls **


	88. Chapter 88

**Hanna's Birthday aka Friday**

"To Hanna. The birthday girl." Spencer said, raising her cup of water. Hanna and Aria raised their red cups of water, while Emily raised her cup of vodka.

"Lucky thing I'm a lesbian. Don't get pregnant, which means, I can drink when I want." Emily said in a loud voice, being a bit tipsy already. They bashed their cups together, and drank some. They had put two of the lazy boys together, and Aria and Emily were on one chair, and Hanna and Spencer on the other.

"Okay, Han, ready for your presents?" Aria asked.

"Yes." Hanna said, clapping.

"We all chipped in. And, by we I mean, Spencie, Ari, Ezri, Emi, and Tobi." Emily said, tipsy.

"Okay." Hanna said, giggling. Spencer reached for the presents, and picked it up, and gave it to Hanna. Hanna opened the small one first, and smiled.

"Guys, Chanel, thanks," Hanna said fanning her eyes. "That's so nice." She said, crying.

"_You're_ so hormonal." Emily complained, and they laughed except Em who had no idea what she just said. Hanna opened the other present, and squealed when she saw a Dianne Von Furstenberg black dress.

"Guys, oh my god, I've been wanting this for eight months."

"We know, that's why we bought it." Aria said, and Hanna fanned her eyes again.

"God damn the pregnancy hormones."

"It's for after the baby." Spencer said. "Because I doubt you'd be able to fit it on right now." They laughed.

"Yeah, I doubt it."

…

"It's good I'm a lesbian." Emily said, holding up her red cup. "Bitches." The three other pregnant girls laughed. "I'm happy being a lesbian."

"That's really great for you Em." Spencer said, smiling.

"You should be happy." Aria said, laughing.

"Yeah, girl power." Hanna said, laughing, and making the other girls laugh.

…

There was a knock on the door or Aria and Ezra's house. "It's open." Aria called, laughing at Emily downing the red cup. Caleb walked in, bringing Hanna out to dinner for her birthday.

"Whoa, easy there, Em." Caleb said, looking at Emily who was still downing the cup. She slammed the cup down, and fell off the chair which fit the four of them. Hana burst out laughing, and Em dragged herself up.

"Ready Han?" Hanna nodded, and threw all the blankets from her.

"Bitch." Spencer mumbled, having her blankets disorganized.

"Keep it in ya pants big boy." Emily teased with a wink, as Hanna and Caleb reached the door. They chuckled, and Emily raised her glass to him.

"No promises." Caleb shouted back, and Hanna hit him in the chest and they left.

"Ooh, she's gonna get busy." Emily said, before taking a sip, making Aria and Spencer laugh.

Hanna Pov

"You look gorgeous." Caleb complimented, I blushed, and shoved him playfully.

"Thank you. So, where are you taking me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You know Rive Gauche," I nodded, "I'm taking you to the place opposite."

"Caleb, that's expensive."

"What, I can't treat my fiancée on her eighteenth birthday."

"Maybe you can." I smiled, and he laughed. He opened the door of the car for me, and I got in.

…

"Mr and Mrs Rivers." Caleb said, with a smile.

"This way." The waiter said, and I smiled.

"Mrs Rivers?" I whispered into his ear. He smiled.

"You're gonna have to get used to it, princess." Caleb whispered back.

"That's fine. Just fine."

"Good."

…

"We really shouldn't be doing this in here." I whispered to him. We were playing paper football with the paper from the straws.

"It didn't help you asked for a straw." Caleb said, laughing. I laughed.

"What! I wanted a straw." I said, and we both laughed.

"Here, is your main meals." The waiter said, handing us our food. "And, enjoy."

"Thank you." Caleb said, and I smiled, and the guy walked away, and I dug in, and the baby started to kick.

"I think the baby likes that." I said, looking down at my stomach. Caleb laughed.

"It_ is_ good food."

"I know right, and I just realized we ordered the same thing."

"You're so unobservant, princess."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know," he said, and I laughed. "Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?" I blushed.

"You did, but I guess it doesn't hurt to hear it again. You look quite good yourself."

"Only the best for my princess."

"Shut up!" I teased, and we laughed.

…

"God dammit Caleb." I whispered, my legs were wrapped around his hips, and he was kissing my neck. He had me pressed up against the inside of our apartment door. "Bedroom. Now." I whispered to him, almost choking, and I tugged on his belt.

"Definitely." He murmured, and I threw his belt somewhere. I started unbuttoning his shirt, as our lips met. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, and I let the shirt fall off his shoulders, and fall to the floor. He unzipped the back of my dress, and I slid my arms out of it, and he started walking to the bedroom. I kicked my shoes off, and he gently laid me down on the bed.

…

"Hello." I said, after some sex. Some great sex.

"Hey," Caleb replied, smiling. I smiled even more, and some hair fell in front of my face. I brushed it behind my ear, and looked at Caleb. "You're beautiful, you know."

"Shut up." I teased, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Do you want your present yet?" Caleb asked and I nodded.

"Yes please," I said, yawning. Caleb reached down, and brought up a present. I smiled when I saw the bluebird tattoo on his hip. "You've never told me what it means?" I said, as he sat upon the bed. I walked to the dresser.

"God, Han. You're killing me." He moaned, and I giggled. I found my favorite bra and pants which were by coincident Caleb's favorite too. I slipped the panties on, and hooked on the bra. I walked back to bed, and under the covers again. "And, the bluebird?"

"Yeah, what does it mean?"

"It means positivity, joy, happiness, confidence and good luck. I got it when I was fourteen, I needed something that would give me positivity, because I had no idea what was going to happen to me. It gave me something to hang onto, and then I thought if it means good luck, I would have good luck. And I got _very_ lucky." I blushed, and pressed my palm to his chest. "Now, open your present. I think you'll love it."

"Well, if you got it for me, I'm sure I'll love it." I said, and opened the present. I gasped when I saw the Louis Vuitton bag I had been wanting since I was twelve. "You didn't." I squealed.

"I did. Do you like it?" Caleb asked, biting his lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Caleb, I love it." I said. "But I love you even more. Thank you, I've been wanting this for ages."

"I know, that's why I got it. I'm glad you love it."

"I can't believe you remembered it."

"Course I did. After our first, second and third time of having sex in the tent," we laughed, "we just talked, and you said that you wanted that bag since you were twelve, and I could afford it, so I bought you it."

"Thank you, Caleb. Really. I love you so much." I said, giving him another hug.

"I love you too, Hanna." Caleb said, and I whimpered. "Why are you crying?"

"I just really love this bag." I said, fanning my eyes.

General Pov The sleepover

Ezra came in at two o'clock with a half asleep Hardy. He walked into the house, and Hardy fell over into the hall. Ezra looked down at Hardy, and then stepped over him, smirking.

"Good night?" Aria asked, as her and Spencer laughed, and Emily remained making car noises.

"Yeah, should I just leave him there?" Ezra asked, kicking Hardy.

"You're so mean to him." Emily screamed. "That's abuse." Ezra laughed, but a glare from Emily shut him up and make him put his hands up in surrender. Spencer and Aria laughed at him.

"Yeah, she'll pass out in like twenty minutes. Considering she's been buzzing like a bee for the past six hours." Spencer said.

"Film it." Ezra said.

"Oh, who says we didn't." Aria said.

"Well, night." The girls said goodnight, Ezra went to bed, while Hardy curled up into a ball, and passed out.

…

"Wake up." Ezra said, coming down the stairs, and kicking his college best friend to wake him up. "Get your lazy ass up." He said, still kicking him. He rolled his eyes, walked into the kitchen, getting a cup of freezing cold water. Ezra walked back to Hardy, and without a second thought he spilt it over his head, and crotch. Hardy screamed, and woke up, making the girls – the ones that weren't hung-over – laugh.

"Dude!" Hardy shouted to Ezra once he was standing up.

"Yeah," Ezra said, pursing his lips.

"Fuck off." Hardy walked to the kitchen. "You have a mortgage, how fucking grown up?"

"I know." Ezra said, making some coffee. Getting some aspirin and a bottle of water he walked to the girls and gave it to Emily who was hung-over.

"Thank you." Emily murmured, and took the aspirin with ease. Ezra returned to the kitchen where he got a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Can you give us some?" Spencer said, pouting.

"No, I'm starving." Ezra said, smiling. "And you're pregnant, you ain't crippled."

"You're so mean to us." Aria said.

"You're not on bed rest yet I don't need to run around for you for like after graduation."

"Rude." Spencer said.

"What, you have legs." Aria and Spencer laughed.

**YOU ARE SUCH LOVELY PEOPLE, I LOVE YOU. *HAPPY DANCE* Yes, I know there's a lot of Haleb, but it is ending, and we deserve Haleb, even if they are totally hot, I don't really give a shit, if you think its bad Hanna gives him a bj in the morning. ****_Cheeky._**

**_Bye Dolls_**


	89. Chapter 89

Hanna Pov

"Good morning, princess." Caleb said, when my eyes fluttered open. I stretched my arms up.

"Good morning." I whispered back, and blushed. "Stop looking at me like that." I said, smiling.

"Like what?" He asked, smiling. God dammit I loved his morning voice. I bit my lower lip.

"You know what."

"I don't know what."

"You're looking at me like that. Stop it." Caleb smirked, and we kissed for a few seconds. He pulled away, our lips centimeters apart. He put his hand on my stomach, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm looking at you like that because you're beautiful. And, I love you." He whispered huskily. I bit my lip again, as my cheeks flushed.

"I swear to god Caleb. You have no idea what you do to me." I whispered, and he smiled. I kissed his lips slightly, and placed a hand on his cheek. Slipping his tongue into my mouth, I giggled slightly. He laughed into my mouth, and then rolled off me laughing which caused me to laugh.

"W-Why did you laugh?" Caleb asked, after we laughed for over five minutes.

"I was smiling, then I laughed." We laughed again.

"God, I love you." He said, before collapsing on his back, right next to me. I turned on my side, and he wrapped an arm around me, and kissed my forehead.

Spencer Pov

"Wow Em. Looks like you had a lot to drink last night." Toby said, coming in.

"Shhh." Hardy said, sprawled out on the floor.

"That's Hardy. He's…" Ezra trailed off, making them laugh.

"I see." Toby said, sitting on the chair with me. We were watching Miss Congeniality.

"Why the fuck are we watching this?" I asked.

"It's the only thing on." Aria said.

"Ugh, I'm gonna change it." Emily said. "Remote."

"It won't just gravitate towards you." Ezra said, and we laughed.

"Pass the remote." Emily said. Toby threw her it, and she checked the channels. "And, you said there was nothing on." Emily said, putting on The Ellen Show.

"We were watching it for a half hour, it just probably came on right now." Aria said, and then we like watched the Ellen show for like two hours.

…

"My boobs hurt." I said, once we entered the loft. "And I need to pee."

"Go pee, babe." Toby said, laughing.

"Yes, but I need to eat." I snapped. "Sorry." He smirked.

"Go pee, and take off your bra, and I will make you a sandwich."

"Yeah, but I don't want a sandwich."

"What do you want?" Toby sighed.

"Um, I'm craving a really big bag of sweets."

"So, I'm guessing you want to go to the sweet store?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"That is exactly where I want to go." So, then we went to the sweet store, and I got like two bags of sweets, then we stayed up until three in the morning watching Disney movies, eating sweets, and having sex a couple times.

Aria Pov

"You're disgusting." Hardy said, as I licked peanut butter of my fingers. I laughed. It was just Ezra, Hardy and I now.

"Oh, _she's _disgusting_. _What about you?" Ezra said, giving me my beef jerky. I dipped the beef jerky into the peanut butter, and the two guys gagged. I giggled.

"Dude, don't." Hardy warned.

"Oh, I won't, but I'm just saying that you are way more disgusting than my lovely fiancée." Ezra said, patting my head, and I laughed.

"How is he more disgusting than me?" I asked.

"Well, Hardy, um, in college, he bathed in his own vomit." Ezra replied, making a face at the memory. "And, being his roommate…" he trailed off.

"You had to clean him up didn't you?"

"Oh, he didn't have to clean me up." Hardy said, smirking, and I gasped.

"You had to clean up his vomit." I said loudly, and Ezra shook his head. I gagged. "That's disgusting."

"No no." Hardy said.

"That's college." Ezra said, clinking his beer with Hardy's.

Hanna Pov

"It's a Monday. How very depressing." I said, and Caleb laughed.

"Well, it's the last week of school." Caleb said.

"If it wasn't I would die."

"Eleven weeks to go."

"Scary, isn't it?" I said.

"Very," he replied, drawing circles onto my swollen stomach. "We need to talk about what we want to do with the nursery?"

"I don't know. Something colorful. Like, I want every bright color, and then mobiles and everything the baby has and needs in that room. So, like I don't want the changing table in a random room, I want it organized."

"Seems as if we need to buy some paint." Caleb said, and I laughed.

"How are we gonna afford everything. I mean we've got no plan, and we have no idea what the fuck we're doing."

"We'll know, somehow. And, I've got a steady job at Apple, and I've got thirty thousand dollars of foster payments."

"Thirty thousand dollars?"

"Princess, I think you're forgetting that I was in a lot of foster homes."

"So, where were you when you got your tattoo?"

"I think I was in Seattle."

"Is it nice there?"

"Depends, if you live in a nice area there." I kissed him gently, and he moved his lips to my neck.

"Oh my fucking god." I whispered, my breathing getting quicker and quicker, and I gripped his hair, as I choked on my breath. He laughed.

"Did you just have a…" Caleb asked, smiling at me.

"I guess I just did have an orgasm. Oh, how much fun the rest of this pregnancy will be?" I said, sarcastically, and laughing. Caleb laughed. "Are pregnant people supposed to do that?"

"I know as much as you do. But, know I know, what I do to you." He said, with a smirk.

"Fuck off babe." I said, shaking my head, and laughing.

…

"I've got to set the record." Aria said, sitting down.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"For saying, oh have you had twins. Because like, this is our last week, thank fucking god, and I want to piss the whole fucking school off. And, what is with Hanna?"

"She just found out that the graduation gowns will be white." Caleb said, referring to me who had my head on the table.

"You look good in white dresses and shirts and crap though." Emily said.

"Yeah, but that's dresses, this will be a gown." I said, punctuating gown.

"Wedding gown." Spencer countered.

"Fuck off Hastings."

"You fuck off."

"Oh god, the beasts are awake." Caleb murmured to Emily and Aria who laughed.

"Ha ha. You can fuck off too." Spencer said, and I laughed.

**Review Please**

**Bye Dolls**


	90. Chapter 90

Aria Pov

"Okay, so I gotta piss people off, and because we're in the last week of school they can't tell us off right." I said to Emily.

"Yeah, that's right." Emily said. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Saying: I might just vomit all over you if someone pisses me off." I said.

"Slut." Someone said.

"Oh, do you want me to vomit on you." I said. "Because I can just make it come up by looking at you." I smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes, and I stuck my middle finger up at her. "Oh, god, I love being pregnant in high school." Emily laughed.

"You can probably just straight up sue someone if they call you a slut. Say its like pregnancy offence." Emily said.

"Look it's the school slut." Noel said.

"I'd love to see you push a baby out of your vagina." I said, punctuating the g in vagina, and he looked uncomfortable. "Two down, and it ain't even first period." I whispered to Em who laughed.

"I'd love to see you get kicked in the balls." Noel shot back.

"I'd like to see you bleed from your vagina. Is it hidden somewhere because gurl you're acting like a bitch today." I said, and walked away, to History with Em. "Was it just me or was that so awesome?"

"That was pretty awesome." Emily said.

"The non-awesome thing is that I have to be on bed rest in like two weeks."

"You do realize that if you were Hanna you wouldn't be complaining at all." We laughed. "She'll have Caleb running around like a winged-monkey." I laughed.

"So true."

Spencer Pov

"Help me." I said down the phone to Ezra. "You're a teacher."

"On what?" Ezra asked. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in class."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"No, I'm on Pottermore, and I can't find the shopping list I need." Ezra whined. "And touché."

"I know," I replied. "But like give me an idea on my speech."

"Ugh, well, I didn't really pay attention in high school. I was drunk for most of it. Same with college."

"Any idea, talk about cats, or dogs just like one itty bitty sentence."

"I guess I've got to give you something before I awake the beast." Ezra said.

"How the fuck did you know that Caleb called me that?" I asked.

"I'm magic, and the fact Caleb texted me, Toby and Maya to call you the beast when we see you." He explained.

"Any ideas?"

"Check YouTube, then tweak the speech."

"Oh, well, as much as I would love too, I can't because of –A."

"Ooh, what did you copy?" He asked.

"I copied my sisters' essay, and one a prize."

"Did you get money?"

"No."

"What was the point of even doing the essay?"

"I was like, crazy Hastings back then, and I just needed the essay, because it was worth like half of my grade, and help."

"You sure you're not crazy Hastings right now?"

"Dude, seriously."

"Go on Pottermore."

"As tempting as that sounds…Oh fuck it why not?" So, then I went on Pottermore, and we talked about it over the phone, well not exactly talked, but told each other what to do, and talked about Harry Potter.

Hanna Pov

"So, out of curiosity, how many people did you piss off?" I asked Aria. She smirked.

"I pissed Noel off eight times. And I pissed twenty other people off. So, I'm gonna be pissing the whole school off by the end of this week." Aria replied and I laughed.

"What did you say to Noel?"

"Vagina jokes. God dammit I love making people hate me more than they already do."

"I swear to god, that's amazing. I'm frenemies with half the senior year."

"Yeah, but like everyone in this year is a bitch."

"Especially us." I said, and we laughed.

"I think that is a fact."

…

"Ooh, check you out." I said to Caleb who laughed. I was driving him to work, and he just took off his shirt to put the Apple one on. I put my hand on his chest. "Sorry, I thought that was the gear stick." I said, laughing.

"Sure you did princess." Caleb said, laughing. He put the apple one on, and put on his apple ID.

"You look really professional and hot."

"Han, stop. You're gonna get yourself horny. Unless you already are."

"Shut up." I said, laughing, and pulling up outside the mall. "You're really smart."

"How else did you think I got the job at Apple, princess?" I laughed, grabbed him by the shirt, and attached my lips to his.

"Have fun at work baby." I said.

"You kissed me like that because you're horny didn't you?"

"Yeah, but go to work, and call me when you're leaving or something."

"As always."

"Shut up." He kissed me then left the car, waving. I bit my lip and drove away to my Mum's, because I hadn't seen her since Tuesday, and I needed to talk to her.

Aria Pov

"Hey babe." Ezra said once I got in the car.

"Hi, what did you today?" I asked.

"I went on Pottermore, and then Spencer called me, asking for an idea on her speech, then I said I don't know, then I said why don't you go on Pottermore, and then we talked about Harry Potter, and Pottermore, and I hung up on her ten minutes ago." I laughed.

"You two are such nerds."

"I know, but you are too."

"Yeah, I think that's a well-known fact, and I need some food."

"We have food at home."

"But we don't have the food I'm craving."

"Ugh, fine." He said, and re directed our route to the supermarket. "If I didn't love you I would've murdered you right now." I laughed at him.

"I know."

"What are you craving?"

"Pickled gurkins." I said, and Ezra gagged, while I laughed.

"Thank god we moved. I'm going to be in the basement while you eat them."

"That's fine, just pay for them."

"I'll give you the money and wait in the car."

"What if I collapse, and there's no one in there to save me."

"Ugh, fine!" He said, and parked the car, and then we walked into the store, and he grabbed a basket. "Just grab the disgusting food you want and then I'll pay for it, and then I'll hide in the basement while you eat it." I laughed.

"God, I love you." I said, and I saw Noel.

"Hi Noel. Are you here buying tampons for your vagina?" I said, and he walked out of the super market. "Before you ask I kept on making vagina jokes to him all day, and he can't hurt me cause then he won't graduate. The mother fucker." Ezra laughed.

"Love you so much."

"I know, and I would give you a kiss but you don't let me wear heels."

"I don't want you hurt." He said, and kissed my head as we shopped.

Hanna Pov

"Hi Mum." I said, once she opened the door.

"Hi, and what are those things on your chest they're huge." Mum said, and I laughed.

"I know. My pregnancy boobs have finally come in."

"So, how's the baby?" She asked, when we sat down on the couch.

"Great. Eleven weeks to go, and I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Everything. Of giving birth, I want a natural birth but I don't want it to hurt, and then I have no idea what I will be doing once the baby is born because it is so confusing and I don't know what to do."

"Han, sweetie, slow down. Tell me what you're scared of, and we can find a solution." I sighed.

"It's gonna hurt, and I don't want it to hurt."

"Yeah, but when it's over you get your baby."

"I know that, but in movies it looks like it really hurts. And, I have no idea how to change a diaper, or like clean vomit, or do anything the baby needs. I don't know how to be a Mum, and Caleb doesn't know about being a Dad."

"But you guys will learn, and you can stay with me and I will teach you what do to."

"Really?" I said, and she kissed the top of my head.

"You guys are always welcome here. Anything else bothering you?"

"What if Caleb and me end up like you and Dad?"

"Honey, if you're Dad looked at me the same way Caleb looks at you we'd still be married. And, you guys really love each other, and I can assure you that you guys will get through this and be the power couple I know you guys are."

"So, he won't run off to two other bitches."

"Not in a million years. If he did that would be a very big turn on events." We chuckled.

"Do you like him? I mean, if you could, would you want me marrying someone else."

"At first I had my doubts, because he seemed like a bad boy, but I like him, and I couldn't think of anyone else I would want you to marry instead of him. He loves you a lot, Han, and I can see it, and everyone can. He was shot protecting Emily, that's something."

"I know it is, I just don't want him to get hurt again."

"He won't, sweetheart. God. You girls are all growing up so fast. You're graduating on Friday."

"Thankfully." I said, and Mum laughed.

"So, you are taking a gap year?"

"Yeah. Caleb's gonna work at Apple, he only works part time, and he said he's got some foster payments, and then I'm gonna be a stay at home Mum until I go to college."

"What did you guys do on Friday?" Mum asked, and I smiled.

"He took me out for dinner, then we went home, and he gave me my present."

"Honey, I know you two had sex."

"Mum!" I said, shocked. She shrugged. "Fine. We did, and then he gave me my present."

"What was it?"

"The Louis Vuitton bag I've been wanting since twelve."

"Out of curiosity, how many times did you bring it up?"

"Once! And, then I cried, and then he asked me why I was crying, and I said I just really love the bag."

**Next chapter: Graduation. Review Please**

**Bye Dolls**


	91. Chapter 91

**Big Chapter, I know. Read the speech Spencer made. **

**Graduation**

"I am so happy." Spencer said, doing a little happy dance in the car. Toby laughed at her.

"But now you've got to say your speech in front of hundreds of people." Toby said, and Spencer stopped her dance which was taking place in the truck and pouted.

"That was unnecessary." Spencer said, and sighed. "You look really good."

"Well, I try." He said, he had a suit on, and his hair was pulled up in a quiff. And, he looked _very_ good.

"Can you make me a sandwich?"

"No because we are at school." Toby said, and got out the truck. Spencer shook her head at him, and got out the truck.

"Wow. How bad do you look in that gown, Caleb?" Spencer called out, as he got out the car, his Mum, and Ashley getting out the car.

"I swear to god, I'm killing you. And, I look quite good in my suit underneath if you ask Hanna" Caleb called out. "And, Hanna's making me wear it. She cried this morning because she didn't want to put it on."

"I'm sorry, but I look hideous." Hanna said, getting out the car as well.

"You don't look that bad, Han." Toby said.

"Shut up Toby. You'd be looking shit in this if you wore it."

"Oh god, the beast is awake." Ezra said, coming from his car. Toby, Caleb, Spencer and Aria laughed.

"You're so rude." Aria said.

"You were laughing." He said to her, but she shook her head. "So close to committing murder here." Ezra whispered to Caleb and Toby who chuckled.

"She actually bought the sign!" Emily said. This morning, she had warned them all about _the sign._

"Oh great." Caleb said, sarcastically.

"So, did you finish your speech?" Hanna asked Spencer.

"At three am this morning, and boy am I ready to drop dead and die." Spencer said.

…

"Parents, grandparents, and relatives. Loyal friends, and administrators. Principal Hackett, members of the School Board, teachers, and fellow graduates of class 2009. It is an honor to speak to all of you today as your valedictorian. Before I start my speech, I have been told to say where the fire exits are, and in case after the many embarrassing and countless school plays or spelling bees held in this hall, you've forgotten, then you've probably got a concussion. So, there is one to my left and one to my right, and in case my speech crashes, your seats buckle up." Spencer started, and boy did she hoped they would laugh in the right places, and they just did, so she thought she was going well so far.

"So, I was looking in the mirror this morning, all dressed in my cap and gown, and I was just like whoa I'm graduating today. That kind of shocked me, because it seems like just yesterday we were insecure little kids wetting our beds. But look at us now, I'm looking at the class of 2009, and the reasonable doctors, future teachers, business men, the next Coco Chanel, Nicholas Sparks, Missy Franklin and the next Bill Gates, and Walmart executives are before me listening to my speech. That's pretty amazing.

"So I had a lot of trouble writing this speech, I actually was thinking of copying it from Twilight, because I was so screwed, and I'd be lying to say this speech didn't make me want to rip my own hair out. I was calling my friends, on what I should base it on, and they were useless. They were just terrible. And then I thought why not write about it from the day one, it would be the easiest, right? So I did, and here is my speech from first grade to being shoved face first into lockers to right now. When I'm standing in front of you and your families and my family. And, I'm graduating today, and you're graduating today.

"A little over 12 years ago, I was 6 and I remember my first day of school. I was excited, I had my new Ballerina metal lunchbox, and my parents were there with their camera snapping pictures and wishing me well. And, I met a few really cool kids called Aria, Hanna and Emily. In some ways not much has changed in 12 years.

"So, in Seventh Grade, that was our first year of starting what we thought was big school. Looking back on it now, it feels kinda stupid that when we were in third grade we thought seventh grade was a big leap. Sure, it was a leap, but it's not as big as a leap we are taking today. It was a leap from going from barely any homework to suffocating in it, but this leap we're taking today, we're switching from high schoolers to almost grown-ups. We'll finally be on our own. There will be no more Mum to do our cooking, or washing up, or laundry. We'll have to do that all ourselves, and to most of us, that's a big step.

"And now, here I am today. OK, so I didn't bring my Ballerina lunchbox, and I'm older than I was, but, my parents are here with their camera, snapping pictures and wishing me well. My best friends Aria, Hanna and Emily are still here and still really cool. And, I am excited. Excited to be starting a new life which does not revolve around Rosewood, which is going to be a change, not just for me. But for all of us. Because it doesn't matter when you moved here, or if you're from here, you're a part of Rosewood. And you might be moving to New York, California or you might even be moving into your own apartment, and staying here. Staying here in Rosewood, where everyone in this room has created many memories. It doesn't matter if they were at The Kahn's Cabin, The Country Club, your friend's house, your house, Philly or anywhere in Rosewood. They're all memories. And the experiences we've had here is what we will bring with us to make new and maybe even more exciting memories at the new place you're going to. You may have left Rosewood, but Rosewood never leaves you.

"But, this is how things are different. 12 years ago I was excited but I had no idea about the implications of the journey I was about to begin. I had no idea that after 1st grade there would be 2nd grade and 3rd grade and so on, and I didn't know what people would throw at me and my friends. I was just excited to be in first grade, and I didn't think about anything else apart from that.

"But, after these twelve long years, we're standing here today, and maybe not all of us, and by that I mean Ali. But, I think we all know she's still apart of the class of 2009, and that she's still here with us, because everyone knows Rosewood wouldn't of been Rosewood without Alison. Some of us here today, including our parents, are wondering how our lives are going to turn out. It is OK to wonder but, I also think what the hell is going to happen after college. Because I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to be doing in a couple years' time.

"I spent ages trying to find a quote to give you inspiration from. This is the point where ninety percent of you zone out if you haven't' already. In the end I found one, but I wasn't pleased with it. Then when I was watching a movie, I heard a quote, and the quote is: I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be. I read into the quote, and I read between the lines, and I think it means that life can throw obstacles at you. Obstacles you never expected to be thrown at you. And, in the process of that, you'll be thrown onto a different path. And, sure it'll be hard to get back onto your feet, after something that happened, it might be a great injustice, a fight between a friend or a family member, or something life-changing, mind-blowing.

"When you get to a certain age, adults who know us, think we have it all sorted, we've got our life done. We know what college we want, we know that we're gonna get married, and then have kids, we're gonna have a steady job, retire, and then die. But, we don't know, we don't know what we're going to do in our lives, with the obstacles life will throw at us, no one does know until something has happened, and you've taken a double take, and then maybe after a day, a week, six months or even five years, you've got it sorted. Maybe you're not on the route that you wanted to be on, maybe you didn't go where you intended to go, but you've ended up where you need to be, and its home.

"Home is where our friends and family are, and here we've all made friends that we'll keep forever, because once you're a shark you're always a shark. So, keep your teeth out, and be ready to bite. Thank you, it's been an honor being the valedictorian for the graduating class of 2009. Good luck." Spencer said, walking off the stage, getting a huge round of applause and cheers, and sitting down in her previous chair next to Jason.

"You smashed that up there." Jason whispered.

"Oh I know, but I was freaked I would trip or something." Spencer whispered, and they shared a silent chuckle. "Do you think I can leave to pee?" Jason had to fight in his laughter, as Spencer's legs bounced up and down.

"Um, no. I think you have to wait." Jason whispered.

"Yep, I'm gonna piss myself."

"Then piss on the other teacher instead of me." Spencer laughed.

"Seriously. If Em doesn't need to pee she's holding my gown while I waddle there." Jason laughed, but a glare from a teacher shut them up. "Temper."

…

"Emily Fields." Hackett called. Emily walked on stage, getting cheers from the swim team, Caleb, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Ezra, Toby, her Mum and Dad, and then Maya screamed: This bitch is out of here! Woo. The whole hall turned to look at Maya who just kept on screaming. Emily smiled, holding in her laughter from Maya, shook Hackett's hand, had a picture, took her diploma, and walked to her seat.

…

"Spencer Hastings." Hackett called. Spencer walked onto the stage, getting cheers from Emily, Caleb, Hanna, Aria, Ezra, Toby, her parents, and Maya who screamed: This bitch is out of here! Woo. Spencer laughed through gritted teeth, trying not to pee, shook Hackett's hand, had her picture, grabbed her diploma, and sat in a seat in front of Emily. The two burst out laughing.

…

"Hanna Marin." Hackett called. Hanna walked onto the stage, getting cheers from her friends, Caleb, her Mum, her Nan, and soon Maya who screamed: This bitch is out of here! Woo. She smiled, trying not piss on the stage, shook Hackett's hand, got her picture, and sat down in her seat.

"Aria Montgomery." Hackett called, she walked on stage, getting cheers from her best friends, Ezra, her Mum, Mike, and soon Maya who screamed: This bitch is outta here too! Woo. She did the procedure, and then sat next to Hanna where the two laughed.

…

"Caleb Rivers." Hackett called, he walked on stage, getting cheers from Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, Toby, Ezra, his Mum, Ashley, and Maya who screamed: This bitch is outta here as well. All the while waving around the sign, and having everyone stare at her for a fifth time.

…

"I need to piss, can you like hold my gown." Spencer whispered to Emily who had to fight in her laughter like Jason.

"Yeah, but I think you have to put it back on for pictures." Emily whispered back.

"Ugh, I've needed to pee since my speech, I have been waiting for a half hour so you can just go ahead and shoot me." Spencer said. "Just need to slowly unzip this." Emily laughed, as Spencer slowly unzipped her gown. "I mean screw the graduating class. I'll seriously sneak out and piss, and come back like nothing happened."

"I think Hanna needs to piss as well."

...

"You need to pee as well?" Spencer asked, as Hanna followed her to the bathroom.

"I'm bursting, I might explode." Hanna said.

"We have to put the gowns back on for pictures you know."

"I might just stay in the bathroom then, and die there."

"I would too, but they would send out a search crew."

"I don't want to take pictures in white. I look ugly. I'm so fat." Hanna whined, pouting.

…

"Where's Han and Spence?" Caleb asked Emily and Aria after walking up to them on stage.

"They're peeing." Emily said, laughing. "You know the face Spencer was making when she was getting her diploma and doing her speech," he nodded, "she was trying not to pee in her pants." Caleb laughed.

"It's so unfortunate you have to wear that for the rest of the day." Ezra said, coming up to them.

"You're just trying to rub it in aren't you?" Caleb said, and Ezra nodded.

"I graduated. Fuck." Emily said. "I should be happy, but I'm not."

"Why aren't you happy?" Toby said.

"Because you guys have the whole year off, and I'm swimming."

"Of changing diapers and cleaning vomit." Aria said.

"I ain't looking forward to it. I'd be looking forward to swimming." Caleb said.

"But we have to try not to gag every time the baby shits itself." Toby said, making them laugh.

"Suckers." Maya said.

"I can't believe you actually screamed these bitches are out of here every time one of us went up on stage." Spencer said.

"A promise is a promise."

"Yeah, but every time you did it everyone in the hall looked at you." Hanna said.

"I'm supposed to be dead, I can have fun."

"You're not supposed to be dead anymore." Ezra said, and they laughed.

…

After a lot of pictures. A lot of pictures of Spencer, Caleb, Hanna, Aria and Emily with different people in their disgusting white gowns. With families. With their significant other. With their friends being fucking together the last time in high school. The best picture they took was Caleb, Hanna, Aria, Ezra, Toby, Spencer, Emily and Maya all made funny faces to the camera. The five friends had taken off their robes, and now in their outfits, and inside the hall where a bar had been put up or just in fact a table with drinks and booze stuck under it.

"Oh my god Hanna." Naomi Zegler squealed, coming towards Hanna. Hanna rolled her eyes, got up from her chair, and put on a fake smile.

"Naomi! Riley! I can't believe this is our last day. Oh my god!" Hanna said, in an up-beat, whiny, bitchy voice.

"Oh my god, I know. We've got to stay in touch." Naomi said in the same voice.

"Totally." Riley said. "We've got all each other's numbers, yeah?"

"Yeah." Hanna said.

"Group hug?" Naomi said.

"Yeah." Hanna said, and they shared a group hug, and kisses on the cheek, and hands, and tears, and remember that.

"Well, we gotta go. We've got to go shopping. Next month. King James. Outside The Grille." Riley said, fanning her eyes.

"Meet you there." Hanna said, and sat in her chair. They laughed at her. "What? If you wanna be queen bee slash school slut, you gotta have that fake bitchiness. But, I don't even know why they hugged me. Oh, wait, shit."

"What?" Ezra asked, intrigued.

"If Kate is graduating, my Dad is here. Shit. More fake bitchiness coming up for you lot. Ooh this is better than cable." They laughed.

"Wait, so are you just gonna ditch them?" Toby asked.

"Oh sweetie, they won't even show up!" Hanna said.

"I'm so tired." Aria said.

"Maybe it was the fact you woke up at 3am and made some cookies from scratch." Ezra said, and they laughed.

"I wanted cookies, and you sure as hell wouldn't make them."

"Or the fact that he would burn them to a crisp." Spencer said, and they laughed.

"That's why we just eat Chinese all the time. It's easier. You order it, and they cook it, and then we eat it." Ezra said, and they laughed.

"You're just gonna look like noodles one day." Maya said, and they laughed.

…

"Books suck." A random girl screamed, and it was silent in the hall. Dead silent, apart from some rustling. Spencer smiled to herself, thinking of what she was going to say.

"Almost as much as you do on the weekends." Spencer screamed back, giggling, and waving her arms in some sort of dance. "I am so happy I said that, you guys do not know how long I have been wanting to say that, but I said it and I am so happy." Spencer said to her friends, laughing at Caleb who was laughing hysterically.

"I'm crying." Caleb said in between laughs. After five minutes of laughing he calmed down. "I can breathe." They laughed at him.

…

"So I'm on this diet." Kate said to Naomi Ziegler, and Spencer sighed, but then cursed under her breath. She was eavesdropping in their conversation. "What?" Kate asked Spencer. Hanna secretly got out her phone, filming Spencer, sensing there would be a 'Spencer moment' they now liked to call it.

"We don't want to hear about your diet. Shut up, eat your lettuce, and be sad." Spencer said, and everyone laughed. Kate rolled her eyes, and walked off away from Spencer, even though she wasn't in their conversation. "She's been annoying me for months. God! At least _I_ blackmailed someone once. It's nice being the blackmailer instead of the person being blackmailed." They laughed.

"Can you guys show me the picture yet? I've been like wanting to know what she looked like at that summer camp." Caleb whined.

"Fine." Hanna said, scrolling through her pictures, smiling. She found the picture, Spencer had sent to her over a year ago. She showed him the picture, and he gasped. Toby and Ezra looked at it, and laughed.

"Wow," Ezra said.

"I've got the cake." Maya shouted, bringing the cake.

"Good, I'm hungry." Aria said.

"As always." Ezra said, and Aria hit him. "I didn't do anything." He said his voice high.

"You know what you did." Ezra rolled his eyes, as the group laughed at the couple.

"So, did you put it on the cake?" Emily said.

"Yeah I did." Maya said, and opened the cake to reveal it. They laughed at the message: Swiggity swag guess who are grads? "Pretty sick right."

"Yeah. That's a big cake." Hanna said.

"Its gigantic isn't it."

…

"I'm getting a drink." Hanna said.

"Get me one." Aria said.

"No! I'm pregnant. Get up off your ass and get your own mother fuckin drink." Aria raised her hands up in surrender, making them laugh.

"Guess, I have to get mine then." Spencer said.

"Do they have vodka?" Emily asked.

"It's always stashed under the table." Hanna said.

"I have to go and get it don't I?"

"Yeah, because then Hanna will be arrested or something." Ezra said. The four girls walked to the drink's table, and their phones beeped.

"Happy graduation bitches. –A." The four said together.

**Hope you liked it. Review please**

**Bye Dolls**


	92. Chapter 92

**Monday**

Spencer Pov

"You're thirty two weeks pregnant, the baby is growing fine, and your due date is fifth of August." My midwife, Rose asked. "Any questions?"

"What the hell is gonna happen, cause like my waters gonna break, but what the hell is gonna happen after that?" I said, and Toby gently kissed my hand.

"Well, you're gonna be put in a room, and you're gonna have contractions, they will be getting closer together with each one, and you'll have to time them. Once your ten centimetres dilated, you're going to go to the delivery room, and start pushing, and you'll have a baby girl or boy." Rose said, and I nodded.

"Ten centimetres is tiny, and a baby's head is huge, how I am I supposed to push it out?"

…

"How the fuck am I going to do this Tobes?" I asked, once we got in the truck.

"You're gonna push it out, and it's gonna be over before you know it." Toby said.

"Yeah, but it's the size of a watermelon, how am I supposed to push it out of my vagina." I said.

"Hey, he or she isn't gonna be the same size of a watermelon, the pain's gonna be over before you know it, and then we're gonna have a little baby."

Hanna Pov

"You're thirty one weeks pregnant, the baby is growing fine, and you're due date is thirteenth of August." My midwife Sam said. "Any questions?"

"What if it like _really really _hurts. Or something goes wrong." I said, and Caleb rubbed my hand with the pad of his thumb.

"If it hurts really badly we'll give you some anaesthetic or some morphine. And, nothing will go wrong." Sam said.

"Yeah, but you don't know."

"I don't know. But your baby is healthy, and you're healthy, and it's going to go fine."

…

"Okay, what's bugging you?" Caleb said, once we got in the car. I sighed, and looked down at my lap. He moved closer, and gently cupped my face in his hands. "What's bugging you, princess?"

"What if something goes wrong?" I whispered.

"Hey, nothing will go wrong. It will go perfectly, and then we'll have a baby." He whispered back, wiping away a tear that had fell from my eye.

Aria Pov

"You're twenty nine weeks pregnant, the babies are going fine, nothing is wrong, and your due date is the twenty-fifth of August, but your water may break earlier or later." My midwife Tracy said, and I nodded. "Any questions?"

"Uh, like, how, I'm tiny, um, I might die." I stuttered.

"From what?" She asked.

"I mean, I've seen things, and like you sometimes die from giving birth."

"That is unlikely to happen."

…

"Tell me." Ezra said, once we got in the car.

"What if I die? She can't tell the future, I mean, scream, baby comes out, scream, baby comes out, and black." I said.

"Hey, you won't die okay. We'll memorize all the baby books there is, and everything will go perfect, and you won't die, okay?"

"Okay." I said.

Spencer POV

"Hey baby." Toby said, once he came back from work. He'd used his lunch break for the ultrasound, dropped me back home, then went to work, and now he's home. I was reading a baby book.

"Hiya." I said. "Can you make me a sandwich please?" He chuckled slightly, and he leaned down, and we shared a kiss.

"What ya doing?" He asked, once he was making me my food.

"Reading, and memorizing every single sentence in this baby book." I said. "It's so much fun." I said, sarcastically, and Toby chuckled.

"It will be worth it." Toby said.

"Can you put peanut butter on it, please?" I asked.

"Okay, even if it seems really gross." He put the peanut butter on my sandwich – on top of the meat – and then gave it to me. I put my feet up on his lap, and he started to rub them.

"You'll be doing this for the next two months." He chuckled. "Whoa."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just its eight weeks."

Hanna Pov

"Look who's up." Caleb said. I had just woke up from a nap.

"What time is it?" I moaned, and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my forehead.

"It's five. You were asleep for two hours." He replied, and I yawned, resting my head on his chest. "You're still tired aren't you?"

"Yeah. What have you been doing?"

"Reading pregnancy books, and watching re-runs of New Girl, and not really reading the books." I laughed.

"I don't want to read the books. The last book I read was the hungry caterpillar." I said, and he chuckled.

"You can't stay still can you?"

"I'm not comfortable."

"You're never comfortable."

"True." I said. He chuckled, and I moved again. "Un hook my bra please?" He lifted up my shirt, unhooked my bra, and then I took it off, and flung it across the room. "When the baby comes, we're gonna have to be tidier."

"I don't think that will happen."

Aria Pov

"What the fuck are those. That shouldn't be a thing!" I shouted to the moreos. Ezra chuckled.

"They looked pretty awesome." He said, and I glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? This is shit. A piece of shit. No human should ever have this much power. This is fucking bullshit. There was a set amount of icing on each Oreo and that's how it should be, give us this much power, the icing will be so uneasily split up that we will have like twenty cookies left and no fucking icing left, it's ridiculous. This is the kind of shit that ruins society and topples the government. This is trying to spark greed and lust and gluttony into the hearts of everyone. This is fucking evil. We're never buying it again." I said, my voice loud. Ezra scooped up two Oreos, placed loads of icing on one of the cookies, put the other cookie on top of the icing and peanut butter to make an Oreo. Opened my mouth, and shoved it in, and then closed my mouth.

"How'd you like it now?" He asked, smiling.

"That's really nice." I said, and he laughed. Then we ate five packs of moreos.

**Review Please. **

**Bye Dolls**


	93. Chapter 93

Spencer Pov

"Tuesday!" I moaned. "Getting closer until I have to push a baby out of my vagina."

"I don't need detail, babe." Toby said, and I giggled.

"Sorry."

"And, may I point out that you graduated, hence you did well in your exams. So you owe me something."

I rolled my eyes. "The two months of sex. You wanna have sex right now, don't you?"

"Yep."

"Good. I do too. But, is it worth it?"

"Trust me Spence, it's worth it." He said.

…

"That was good." Toby breathed out. I exhaled, and nodded my head.

"Yeah, very good." I murmured, and placed a palm on his bare chest. "I love being pregnant."

"Why?"

"Don't have to take the pill, and you don't have to wear a condom." He chuckled, as I said it. "What time is it?"

"Its twelve thirty." He replied.

"I need to get up in thirty minutes."

"Take your pills?" He asked, and I nodded. By pills, he meant, my pre-natural vitamins, and my PTSD ones.

"When do I get to stop?" I asked.

"Which ones?" He whispered, while pulling me closer to him, and kissing my forehead.

"The PTSD ones."

"Whenever you feel comfortable to not take them. Dr. Sullivan said keep taking them, but go off them when you think you're ready. Do you think you're ready?"

"No. I don't want to take any chances when I'm pregnant, or when we have a kid in case something happens. I'll take myself off them when it's over. If it ever will be over."

"It will be, Spence. I promise."

"We'll see." I said, and he lightly chuckled.

Hanna Pov

"Going to Cali together on Saturday, is that okay?" Caleb asked, and I nodded, knowing he wanted to see his Mum, and brothers.

"It's fine." I said, and put my feet on his lap, and he started to rub them on reflex. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Doritos and a sandwich."

"What do you want in that sandwich?"

"Chocolate spread and cheese." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I really want it."

"Okay, I'll make it for you, and get the Doritos even if it seems really gross."

"But it seems so nice." I said, Caleb chuckled, got up off the couch, went into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes with my sandwich and Doritos. I put the Doritos in the sandwich. "Would it be too much to ask for pickles?" I said, and he got some pickles, and I put them in the sandwich as well.

"That's disgusting." Caleb said.

"It's nice. Try it."

"NO!"

"God, just saying." I murmured, and he laughed.

Aria Pov

"Hello person who does not live here." Ezra said to Caleb who was raiding our kitchen. We just came from Maggie's, collecting Malcolm.

"Hi." Caleb replied.

"We gave a key to you for emergencies." I said, as Malcolm sat in one of the chairs.

"Hanna wanted Doritos. And, we're out of Doritos. And, I forgot my money, and I'm getting Doritos."

"And, the rest of our fridge?" Ezra asked.

"No. Just an amount of food that I will take home."

"And give back to us." I said.

"No. Think of it like, I'm Joey, and you guys are Monica." Caleb said, and we laughed.

…

"What!" I moaned. I don't want to be woken up.

"Dinner's ready?" Ezra said.

"You cooked?"

"No. I ordered pizza. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Its' fine. Can you bring it over?"

"Sure babe." He said, and kissed my forehead. He brought me my pizza, and I turned on Friends.

…

"You're really tired today." Ezra said, and I yawned.

"Yeah. I don't know why." I said, leaning into his chest. He kissed my forehead, and I pulled the sleeves of his sweatshirt down.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a bit." I said, and Ezra wrapped me in his arms, giving me a bear hug. "You still a bit cold?"

"I would be better if you took off your shirt." I said, he rolled his eyes, and took off his shirt. "Thank you." I said, and placed a palm on his chest, moving even closer to him. "Kay, I'm warm." I said, and he chuckled gently.

Spencer Pov

"You know I said I love our baby a teeny bit more than you." I said to Toby.

"Yeah, why?" Toby asked.

"I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it. I hate it. I hate it. It kicks me, and its making me fat, and it's making me pee, and get up early to eat random food, and I'm really hormonal and I'm horny for like the whole of the day. And, you make me sandwiches and, and you rub my feet, and you're amazing, and this thing inside me doesn't make me sandwiches." I said, and Toby chuckled. "And, I love you way more." I said, and sat on Toby's lap.

"I think, Spence, you need to relax." Toby said, rubbing my shoulders.

"See, the baby doesn't do that." I mumbled, and he chuckled, and kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Spence."

**Baby Shower**

"Why are you taking them in all at once?" Emily said laughing at Ezra who was bringing in the four baskets Emily and Maya had bought for the girls who are shopping. They said they were going window shopping, but Caleb had stolen Hanna's money, so she couldn't.

"Two trips are for pussys." Ezra replied, earning laughs from Toby, Caleb, Maya and Emily who were the only ones there for now. Ella, Veronica, Ashley, Claudia, Jack, Brooke, Rachel, Hardy, Finn and Jason were coming for Hanna's, Aria's and Spencer's joint baby shower. Mike would've come but he was busy with his new girlfriend, apparently it was some sort of anniversary. We can't stop by Miley Cyrus came onto the radio and the two girls started singing along while the guys moaned.

"How depressing is it that I know all the words?" Emily asked.

"Very," Toby replied, getting laughs from the group.

"She wants to twerk in the video but she doesn't have the ass for it." Caleb said, and they all laughed.

"I can twerk to it." Maya said.

"No one can beat the fuckin master." Rachel said, coming in. "Is this the right house?" They laughed, a she looked around for Caleb. "Phew, it is."

"And why the fuck is it so hot? Oh, and why are there no ugly people in this town. I mean everyone's a tasty dish." Brooke said, looking around, and they laughed. They introduced themselves to the newbies they now knew.

"Who says you lesbians can twerk better than us Californians." Rachel said.

"Cause we can." Emily said.

"Wait, you can twerk?" Ezra asked.

"Hell yeah, even Hanna can."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Caleb said, and they laughed.

"Kay, twerking contest," Brooke announced. "Starting now." So it did. A twerking contest between Brooke, Rachel, Emily and Maya. Shaking of butts, and vibrating of butts, with them singing along.

"Oh god, I'm dying." Toby said, wiping his eyes to get away from the tears.

"Why is everyone twerking?" Hardy said, walking into his best friend's house.

"There having a competition." Ezra said, laughing. Hardy spotted the chairs, and jumped into one of them.

"Ooh, Rosewood people ARE good at twerking then." Rachel said, smiling.

"Or it's just lesbian instinct." Emily said.

"Yeah, but I ain't gay." They laughed. "Can I ask something?"

"Yeah," Toby said.

"Why are there no black people in this town?" Brooke asked, and they looked at each other because they were thinking.

"The closest thing to a black person is me, Em and Caleb." Maya said. "I mean, we gotta stick together. Caleb go run outside with your shirt off."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Because you'll be running in a white neighbourhood, and they'll be like oh shit he's gonna steal all of our shit."

"You're the most black. If you think about it, it's just like I got an endless supply of fake tan, and I give loads to Em. So, you go do it." Caleb said, laughing. They laughed.

"If you want. Thank god I'm wearing a bra." Maya said, laughing, and they all laughed. "So, do I film it or something as proof?"

"Yeah, film it." Toby said.

"Well, this will be interesting." Maya said, she took off her shirt, and ran out the house. "I'm gonna steal all your shit." She screamed, halfway down the road. She jumped into a bush when she saw Holbrook. Stopping the video. She called Emily.

"Yes, Maya?" Emily said, smiling.

"I'm in a bush." Maya replied, and Emily laughed.

"Oh god, why are you in a bush?"

"Well, Holbrook passed, and well, I didn't want to get fined."

"Okay, I'm coming with your shirt, where are you?"

"Take a left, and then I'm the one in a bush." Emily laughed.

"Kay, be there in a sec." Emily hung up and laughed.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"She's in a bush." Emily said, and they laughed. "Well, I need to go deliver her shirt."

…

"Wait, can I ask why everyone is doing something apart from Ezra?" Hardy asked, and he was doing nothing either. The young ones were sitting in the kitchen while the Mums sat in the chairs talking to each other and drinking coffee.

"I'm not allowed to touch anything." Ezra said.

"He set the kitchen on fire." Toby explained.

"Again." Caleb added, and Hardy collapsed laughing.

"Okay, so that's ten times in the first year of college, and then you gotta add twenty for the last two years then you gotta add two. So that's thirty two times you've successfully made an unintentional fires." Finn said.

"Thirty two times!" Emily said, and Ezra shrugged.

"I was like, drunk, for like ten of them." Ezra said.

"You still set it on fire," Jack said.

"And that is why I don't cook," Ezra said.

"No, Aria doesn't let you cook. There's a difference." Maya said, laughing.

"Just terrible," Caleb said,

"Ugh, I know. But, Aria forgot to put the lid on that," Ezra said, pointing to the blender.

"The blender?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and then we got covered in strawberries. And, then I had to clean the ceiling."

"How do you clean a ceiling?" Maya asked.

"Well, you stand on the counter, with a mop, and then you fall a few times, you're pregnant fiancée laughs at you, and yeah." They laughed, and heard the girls talking.

"I'd of lost by now," Aria said, laughing.

"Well, you're a pixie, and fat so yeah." Hanna said. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Cause you want the money." Spencer said, giggling.

"Yeah, but was it worth it?"

"No." Aria said.

"Then why did I do it?" Hanna moaned.

"You want the money to shop."

"Yeah, but Caleb isn't letting me go shopping, because apparently our apartment is too full of baby stuff and clothes and crap. Stupid bastard." Aria and Spencer laughed at Hanna.

"Your apartment is a hole. Of course he wouldn't let you go shopping, he tripped the other day." Spencer said, and Hanna and Aria laughed.

"Buy it on food or something. You or Caleb will eat it in about ten seconds." Aria said.

"I'm not wasting it on food when it's not grocery shopping, okay?" Hanna said. "Oh my god! What about a dog?" Spencer and Aria laughed at Hanna's idea. Inside, Caleb moaned.

"I'm sure Caleb would love a dog." Spencer said.

**Sorry, I didn't update yesterday, I was at my Nana's and I had no internet. Sigh, but to make up, I'll be uploading tomorrow as well. **

**Bye Dolls**


	94. Chapter 94

"We're not getting a dog!" Caleb said, after they all said surprise, and Hanna managed not to fall over in her heels from shock.

"Why?" She whined. She wanted a dog.

"Because you'll give up after a day, then complain about having to pick up the dog crap with your new nails, and I don't wanna walk it because you'll say I'm too tired to walk it."

"I so would not." Hanna said, and Spencer laughed. "Dude."

"It's true!" Aria said. "You'd give up within the first hour."

"I would not."

"You would so." Aria, Spencer, Caleb, Toby, Emily, Ezra and Maya said at the same time.

"Whoa guys. Didn't need a chorus." Hanna said to her seven best friends.

…

"What's this?" Hanna asked, holding up a boob pump.

"It's the boob thing I told you about." Emily said, laughing.

"Ugh, how, what?" Spencer said. "No, no. Don't answer anything." They laughed.

"I'm so confused right now." Aria said, laughing. "Wait. Is it the boob pump from Grown Ups?"

"Yes, and then the person sprays the person from bridesmaids with her boob milk." Brooke said, laughing.

"Oh boy, am I looking forward to this." Spencer said, sarcastically.

"What the hell is that?" Aria asked, holding up some sort of contraption.

"Okay, so the lady in the store said you needed it, so I'm guessing you need it." Maya said quickly, and took the contraption. "I'm guessing this is what you do." She said, and put the strap around her neck, so it was like a tube top but bigger and 3D. "And, then I think you put the baby under it, and then it sucks on your boob." Maya finished.

"That's perfect." Spencer said, sarcastically. "It's gonna be so much fun."

"I might just cry." Hanna said, sighing. "What is that?" She said, pointing to a bin.

"It's a diaper bin." Ashley said.

"You need special bins for diapers." Aria said.

"Yes, because where would you put the dirty diapers?" Ella asked.

"In the bin outside." Spencer said.

"Yeah, but the baby could fall off the changing table." Veronica said.

"So, one second, the baby can't lift its head up, but now it's rolling of a bloody table." Ezra said, and they laughed.

"It's a possibility, but the best way is to put the dirty diapers in the diaper bin, because if you leave the room, the baby could get hurt." Claudia said.

"Ergh." Spencer said. "I hate it. And, I hate all of you." She said, and they laughed.

"Why do you hate us, Spencer?" Caleb asked, laughing.

"Cause you're guys, you don't need to give birth," she said, pointing to the men, "and you have already had kids," she said pointing to the Mothers. "And, you're lesbians. It's not fair." Spencer finished, pointing to the lesbians. Rachel coughed.

"Don't act like you're any better. You've slept with the whole of California." Hanna said, and they laughed, except the pregnant girls.

…

"Caleb! I so can." Emily said.

"Thirty minutes then." Caleb challenged.

"Oh, sweetie, you're setting yourself up to lose." Emily said, patting his head. "Let's do it on a tree outside, because we'll have to pay if we break the house."

"We? Em, you're practically titch. You won't break the house." She smiled at him, and held up her shirt to show a faint six pack. Caleb held up his shirt to show his.

"Stop being cocky, and do it." Spencer said, and the two walked outside. Finding a solid branch, they both hoisted themselves onto it.

"Tired yet?" Caleb asked after five minutes.

"No. Sweetie, I can do this all day." Emily said.

"Why is she calling me sweetie?" Caleb shouted.

"She calls everyone sweetie or babes when she's in a competition." Toby shouted back.

"What are you whispering about?" Emily shouted to Jack and Maya. The two screamed, as Hanna undid Caleb's trousers, and yanked them down, while Spencer yanked down Emily's.

"What are you putting them in?" Caleb yelled. "Stop it. Oh my god."

"No. No. You are not putting milk on our jeans." Emily screamed. "Stop it Spencer."

"We're gonna have to be half naked now." Caleb said to Emily once Hanna and Spencer went off, laughing.

"Uh, look at me. I'm wearing panties. That's it. You're practically wearing shorts."

"They're obviously not gonna lend us anything, are they?"

"Not in a million years. But we chose the wrong girls. Hanna will tease you in the car."

"I know, but I have something to hide it with." Emily roared with laughter, and started crying, making Caleb laugh.

"Why are we friends with these people?" Emily asked, laughing.

"No idea." Caleb said, laughing. The adults were watching from the inside, laughing. A chorus of whistles from college girls appeared, and Caleb chuckled.

"Look at my sexy legs while you can before my fiancée kills you with her shoes." Caleb shouted, making Emily laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you." Emily squealed, and a chorus of whistles from college guys.

"If you think my legs are nice, you should see my boobs." Emily screamed, making Caleb cry with laughter.

"Someone wipe my tears." Caleb said, laughing.

"Fuckin Spencer. We need to get them back sometime."

"Yeah we do."

"I'm guessing you can get Hanna back in your time."

"Oh god, Em. I will kill you."

"She's gonna get you in the car."

"I'm not gonna say anything."

"Something else will."

"Zipping my mouth shut."

"Your zipper won't shut." Emily said, and Caleb laughed.

"Fuck off, Em."

"Something else will be fucked."

"You're trying to get me to give up aren't you?"

"Something else will give up."

"Did you become dirty all of a sudden, and we didn't even know about it." Caleb shouted to his best friend, and the two laughed.

…

"There's action!" Spencer said, as Emily gave up, and dropped from the tree. They walked outside, and saw Emily stand up.

"Yes!" Caleb screamed, but then dropped when he saw Emily face him with a devilish grin. Holding his boxers, he stared at her. "Don't you think I didn't know what you were gonna do." Caleb said.

"You're good." Emily said, and Caleb nodded. "What are we gonna do?" She asked, looking down at their ruined black skinny jeans.

"We've got nice legs. And, I would say chase Hanna and Spencer, but they're pregnant so we can't." Caleb said, and Emily laughed.

"Is it just me or do your arms feel like, really awesome?" Emily asked, and Caleb nodded.

"I know." Caleb said. "My jeans smell."

"Of milk?" He nodded, and the two took their jeans off.

…

"Em. I just realized something." Hanna said.

"What?" Emily said.

"We'll have to divorce on Facebook." Hanna said.

"We have to have a divorce, Spence." Aria said.

"Well, it's been good being your wife." Spencer said, laughing, and the others laughed.

…

"It's so cold." Emily squealed, hopping around the house. Caleb laughed.

"Put your jeans on then." Spencer said, smirking.

"We can't, because some people ruined them with milk." Caleb said.

"If I wasn't pregnant, you'd be chasing me right now wouldn't you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah."

"Thought so." Caleb gave her a thumbs up. "Where's some food?" They laughed at her.

…

"Ugh." Caleb said.

"What?" Brooke asked, and he threw his jeans in her face. They laughed.

"The one bloody day I don't wear a belt."

"Oh my god. Look what I can do!" Aria shouted. "This is amazing." She shouted again. She'd placed a soda can on her bump, and instead of bringing the can up to lips using her hands, she was using her bump to drink it. They laughed, and Ezra took a picture. "I could do this better if it wasn't for these damn pregnancy boobs." She said, and they laughed. Caleb secretly filmed along with Toby and Ezra, sensing there would be one of _those_ moments.

"They're not you're boobs, they're you're breasts." Brooke said.

"I mean, I've always preferred calling them Bert and Ernie. Or Ben and Jerry." Rachel said, and they laughed.

"There's Bonnie and Clyde." Maya said. "And Shaggy and Scooby."

"I've always like to call them The Hardy Boys." Hardy said, shrugging, and they all laughed.

"I like nunga nungas." Spencer said, and they laughed at her. "Or like Lilo and Stich."

"I've always liked calling them The Girls." Hanna said.

"I like bazingas." Emily shouted, laughing hysterically. "Sorry. I'm so gay."

"Considering you are gay." Ezra said, and they laughed.

…

"What time is it?" Jack asked.

"Summertime." Spencer said, and the girls laughed. "Sorry."

"Oh my god. I just realized something." Maya shouted.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"The girl Raven hated from that's so Raven is Raven's best friend in the Cheetah girls." Maya said.

"Oh my god. How come I never noticed that before?" Aria said.

**Here is the make up chapter for Thursday. Sorry its late. Review please**

**Bye Dolls**


	95. Chapter 95

"I'm so fat." Aria said, randomly.

"You're pregnant." Ezra said.

"Yeah, but I'm still fat."

"At least you can do the soda can thing." Caleb said.

"That is pretty awesome." She paused. "I'm so small."

"You're not that small." Jason said.

"I'm five foot two." Aria snapped.

"You and Toby would look so weird together. Like I mean, what, six foot, and five foot two. There would be eight inches between you guys." Maya said.

"Just to be clear. It would be ten inches." Toby said.

"No. You're six foot, and like, eight plus two equals ten. And ten inches is in a foot." Hanna said.

"No. Twelve inches are in a foot. Which means we're like ten inches apart." Aria said.

"That's even cuter." Maya squealed, and they laughed. "And how do you know that, Aria. I mean Toby has too, it's his job, but how do you know?"

"Cause I made the same mistake the other day. Ezra corrected me on it."

"You're an English teacher." Maya said.

"And, by that, you thought I didn't pass Maths." Ezra said.

"Did you pass Maths?" Hanna asked.

"Pff. No. It's useless. When will you use Pie? I mean, you gonna eat pie, but, maths pie isn't the sort of pie I wanna eat. And, then, like, when will you need to know the circumference of a circle." They laughed at him.

"Do you know how to do that?" Caleb asked Ezra.

"No," he said, getting looks from everyone. "I am an English teacher guys. I cannot do Maths, let's just leave it that."

"That rhymed." Spencer said.

"I know. And, do you know, how to do it?"

"No." Aria, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, Spencer, Maya, Hardy, Finn, Jason, Brooke, Jack, and Rachel said.

"I feel like a nerd now." Toby said.

"It's your job. You're not as big as a nerd as Spencer." Emily said.

"Hey." Spencer whined.

"It's true. Your glasses were so nerdy." Hanna said.

"What glasses?" Caleb asked, smiling. "What glasses?"

"She had these big nerd nanny glasses. I'll find a picture." Aria said.

"Do you want me to show everyone a picture of your pink highlights?" Spencer asked.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ezra! Look at that!" Spencer said, showing Ezra a picture of Aria with thick eyeliner and pink highlights.

"Oh my god! You look so cute! Send it to me, please." Ezra shouted, and Caleb looked at it, and awed. Spencer sent Ezra the picture, and he set it as his screensaver.

"Look at the picture of Spencer with nerd glasses." Aria said, showing Toby.

"Oh my god!" Toby said, and Ezra and Caleb looked at it.

"That's even cuter." Ezra shouted.

"You look like a nerd in progress. What happened to them?" Caleb said.

"I'm wearing contacts right now." Spencer said, and Toby sent the picture of Spencer to Ezra, Caleb, and himself.

"You guys were so cute." Ezra said.

"Hanna had braces." Spencer said.

"And you said that because?" Hanna shouted.

"If I'm going down everyone is going with me." Spencer shouted, evilly.

"What about Emily?" Caleb asked, and Emily laughed evilly.

"Sorry, I had no secrets." Emily shouted. "I was shy and between sexualities." She said, laughing hysterically, making them all laugh.

"Yeah, but you hated dressing nicely." Hanna said, and Emily laughed.

"Thank you Hanna." She said, sarcastically.

"Hanna with braces." Caleb shouted, jumping up and down. "Hanna with braces."

"Don't look, I was hideous. I had pink strings. God, what was I thinking?" Hanna moaned.

"We're looking." Ezra said.

"You were so cute." Toby said to Hanna.

"Shut up. I was hideous." Hanna said. "I had pink braces, and I was fat."

"You weren't fat." Caleb said, sending the picture of Hanna to him, Ezra and Toby. "I could go through these photos all day."

"What was Alison's flaw?"

"It's not a flaw, but a secret." Aria said. "I think she was like bi wasn't she?"

"Yeah." Emily said. "Or she was a lesbian, and she got pregnant."

"Worst lesbian ever!" Maya said, and they laughed.

"I want to check myself into Radley." Hanna moaned.

"It's not all that great." Spencer said, and they all laughed.

"You were there?" Hardy asked.

"Oopsy daisies." Spencer said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I had a nervous breakdown." She lied.

"So, out of curiosity, did you take your pills?" Caleb asked.

"No, I did not. I put them in a little bag and hid them under my pillow. I'm not crazy. God, Caleb." Spencer said, and they laughed.

"That's my girl." Toby said, and Spencer leaned back into him smiling. He kissed her head.

"You've got millions of photos." Finn said.

"Ugh, I know." Aria said.

"Like half of them are from Aria's room." Ezra said.

"That one's pretty cool." Brooke said, pointing to the one where the four girls have their tongues out, and middles fingers up.

"That was the day we took about a million pictures." Emily said, smiling.

"That was the last sleepover we had before we found we were pregnant. It was like two weeks before." Hanna said.

"How do you remember that?" Spencer said.

"I have no idea." Hanna said.

"And yet you're terrible on tests." Ezra said, and they laughed.

"At least I knew the circle thing."

"Touché."

…

"Aria, we gotta tell you something." Toby said.

"What?" Aria said.

"Ezra set the kitchen on fire again." Emily said, and Aria sighed.

"Are you like a seven year in actuality or something?" Aria asked, and they laughed.

"No," Ezra said, and then paused, "but I'm a five year old."

They laughed. "Anyways, I'm not sure who I should be mad at? Ezra, Toby or Emily."

"Why us?" Emily and Toby asked.

"Because we all know, that apart from Spencer, you guys are the most responsible."

"I wouldn't say Spencer would be responsible because she ruined OUR jeans." Caleb said, and they laughed. "Anyways, I'd blame Toby."

Toby hit him in the shoulder. "I'm older that you. We should be blaming you."

"No, because, Caleb would let Ezra cook Maya." Hanna said, and they laughed.

"And, you're older than me by a month." Caleb said to Toby.

"You guys really should be looking up to Emily." Spencer said. "I mean, she's not pregnant, and she got a scholarship, and she's going to the Olympics."

Ezra started a coughing fit.

"Yeah, because we'll all look up to the guy who set the kitchen on fire." Maya said, and they laughed.

…

"You don't scare me. I kill you." Spencer said. They were talking about how if you scared her, she apparently killed you.

"Well, you don't kill, but you do punch." Caleb said, and Toby and Ezra laughed at the memory. Spencer had punched Caleb after he scared her.

"Well, I'm sorry if its reflex."

"I could've broken my nose." He screeched.

"But you didn't. You've got a strong nose." Spencer said in a baby voice and ruffling his hair.

"I didn't appreciate that." He said.

"Shut up you bastard." Spencer said, and he smirked.

"Shut up you bitch." He said, and she laughed.

"Spaleb moment." She shouted, and the people who knew the inside joke laughed – the eight of them.

"What's Spaleb?" Hardy asked.

"Our names mooshed together. We were bored one day, and we couldn't go out, because he had just been shot. Anyways, the power was out, so we made ship names. There's Haleb, and there's Spoby, and there's Ezria and Emaya, and Hannily, and all of that crap." Spencer said.

"Then we had a sleepover with Hanna, and we didn't like fall asleep until like five o'clock in the morning." Caleb said. "I love how you blow over the fact that I was shot. Like, _anyways_." They laughed.

…

So, if you're like twenty five," Jack said, pointing to Ezra, "and you're eighteen. How'd you guys meet? Because it sure as hell wasn't high school." Jack said, and Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Emily, Maya, Hardy, Hanna and Caleb laughed.

"You have no idea how ironic that is." Ezra said. "We met in a bar."

"Why's it ironic?" Brooke said.

"Cause he was my teacher." Aria mumbled.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"We met in a bar, we kissed, we exchanged numbers, the next day, and Aria is my student." Ezra said, and the people who hadn't heard the story before gasped. "But we 'started' dating six months later. Say that so I don't get arrested."

"Oopsies. Then we carried on dating, and now I'm pregnant." Aria said.

"That's so hot." Brooke said.

"The sexual tension in the English classroom. I swear to god." Spencer said, laughing with the others.

"Especially when they were broken up." Emily said.

"They're like the king and queen of eye sex." Hanna said, and they all laughed.

…

"I hope Miley Cyrus fractures her ass trying to twerk." Hanna said, getting the attention of everyone.

"You can't exactly fracture something you don't have." Spencer said blandly, and they laughed, and Spencer laughed at Caleb who was laughing hysterically.

"I mean, first, graduation with the sucking and the salad, but, oh, I swear to god, your sass just gets better." Caleb said.

"Well, personally, the sucking line was plain genius." Spencer said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well, some girl screamed, books suck, and then its dead silent. And, then Spencer shouted, almost as much as you do on the weekends." Ezra said, and the people who hadn't heard the story before laughed.

"What about the line with the salad?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, I was eavesdropping on, Hanna's step-sisters conversation. Then she's talking crap about this new diet, and I then I accidentally sighed, and then she said what, and I said, just eat your lettuce, shut up, and be sad." Spencer said, and they laughed.

"We need to start filming these Spencer moments guys." Ezra said, and the people who knew about their inside joke, laughed.

Maya gasped when SClub7 came on. "Oh my god." She breathed.

"Oh my god they are playing 'Don't stop movin.'" Hanna said.

"I kinda like being pregnant now." Aria said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Can watch all the old Disney shows again, duh."

"Bitches." Emily mumbled. "Do you guys know Raven is gay?"

"Ooh." Brooke said, and they laughed.

"Don't stop movin', can you feel the music. DJ's got us goin' around, 'round. Don't stop movin', find your own way to it. Listen to the music takin' you to places. That you've never been before, baby now." The girls all sang, while the boys laughed.

"Favourite band ever." Hanna said once they had sang the whole song.

…

"Don't go breaking my heart." Brooke sang.

"I couldn't if I tried." Aria sang back.

"Yes! Someone gets me." Brooke said, and they laughed.

"Lemme try something." Caleb said. "Marco."

"Polo." Spencer and Emily said back at the same time. "That actually worked for like the first time." Emily said, and Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift came on, and the guys groaned, but the girls started belting out.

…

"Okay, so if you guys just take the things upstairs. That would be great." Aria said.

"And, with your shirts off." Hanna said, and they laughed. It was just the eight of them now, and they were surrounded by gifts from the baby shower.

"We'll take it upstairs, but not with our shirts off, okay Hanna." Caleb said.

"Fine." Hanna moaned, and Caleb looked at her then gasped.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"She's horny." Caleb said, and they laughed, except Hanna.

…

"Okay, we have done a tour of Rosewood. We are done. Thank god." Ezra said, and collapsed in a chair. Firstly, they had brought Aria's stuff upstairs, then the boys went to the loft to deliver Spencer's things, and then last of all they went to Caleb's to drop off Hanna's gifts. Other gifts had been sent to the homes, which the girls had to later unwrap.

"You barely did anything. We did the hard work, you brought up the baskets and easy gifts, while we brought up the heavy things." Toby said.

"I'm so old compared to you."

"You're twenty four." Caleb said.

"Yeah, see, I'm so old."

"At least you can legally buy drinks." Hanna mumbled.

"You're pregnant." Maya said to her.

"Yeah, but, before that. I couldn't buy my vodka legally." Hanna said.

"And you don't legally pay for some other things as well." Spencer said.

"What did you shoplift?" Toby asked, and Hanna grabbed her bag, and pulled out an onesie, which said: My drama comes from my Mama.

"You don't steal my money, because I end up stealing something else." Hanna said to Caleb.

"Yes, but if I gave you money, you would've brought home many more things." He said, and they laughed.


	96. Chapter 96

** Monday**

Spencer was thirty- three weeks through. Aria was thirty weeks, and Hanna was thirty two weeks. They were peeing and eating a lot, and apart from having the baby things in the room, they had done nothing for the babies' nursery, when they knew they needed too.

Spencer Pov

"Babe. What are you doing?" Toby asked, waking up at three in the morning.

"Making bacon." I replied. "And eggs, and pancakes."

"At three in the morning?"

"Yeah, go back to bed, I'm craving this." I said, and he kissed my forehead, and probably collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep within seconds. Flipping the eggs, and pancakes, I grabbed some chocolate, and melted it in the microwave. I put my five pancakes on a plate, and poured the chocolate over them. After eating them, I ate the eggs and bacon. I put the plates in the sink, and then I peed in the bathroom, and brushed my teeth, and then I went back into bed, and Toby draped his arm over me.

…

"Spencer. You're crazy. You woke up at three in the morning to cook breakfast." Toby said, waking up. I giggled, and put the baby book down.

"Sorry, if I woke you up earlier." I said, and he kissed my forehead.

"Its fine, the baby will be doing that a lot."

"I'm looking forward to this a lot." I said, sarcastically.

"I've got to be at work in half an hour, is that okay?"

"Yeah, its fine. I need to relax."

"Maybe you should go with the girls to a spa for a week or so. Have a break. I'm sure Hanna and Aria could use it as well, and I'm sure Caleb and Ezra maybe on the brink of killing themselves." Toby murmured, and I chuckled.

"I might take you up on that offer." I said, and he smiled.

Hanna Pov

"I think we need to make a start on the nursery." I said, standing in the room. "We've got all the necessities the baby needs, we just need to paint the room."

"What do you want it like?" Caleb asked. "I'm not fussed. But, we need it unisex, because we don't know the babies sex."

"I've been thinking about it. I kind of want it a light blue, because the cupboard is white, and everything else is white, except the clothes and stuff, but that's fine. So, then I'm thinking of getting animal stickers, so the room is like a jungle, because that's unisex."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I watched decorating shows when I was younger. Babies need colour, and I want to make it colourful, and yeah."

…

"Okay, so what paint do you want?" Caleb asked.

"The one that looks more like it's the sky colour." I said, and he chuckled.

"Which one is that?" He asked, and after five minutes I picked up three cans of the same paint – sky blue.

"Will this be enough?"

"I think so. If not, we can always get another can of it. Where to now?"

"Um, the shop that sells stickers."

"And, which shop is that?"

"I don't know, but I know where it is, and we will find it." I said, and he chuckled, then we walked to the shop where they sold the stickers – after buying the paint.

"So, we're buying animal stickers then." Caleb said, and I nodded.

"Jungle stickers. So, giraffes, trees, grass, monkeys, and I don't know, just yeah."

"Okay, let's look," he said, and we walked around the shop, getting the animal stickers, and the stickers that would make it look like a jungle. "I think we've got everything. We've got the paint, and the stickers, and I don't know what else we need. So, is there anything else we need?"

"Um, we need, a lamp shade. I want it white."

"Where do we go for that?"

"The lamp store, sweetie. Then, after that, we're done, and we can start painting."

"Okay, awesome." Caleb said, and we paid for the stickers, and walked to the lamp store, where we got a white lamp, and then we decided to start the painting tomorrow.

Aria Pov

"We need to try something." Ezra said, biting his lip.

"Try what?" I asked, eating Doritos.

"We need to see if the buggy we bought yesterday can fit through the doors."

"Yeah, we do, don't we." I said, and he nodded. Getting up, I threw my hands up in the air, and he grabbed them, and he pulled me up. "Thank you baby." I said, and waddled over to the door, with Ezra chuckling. "You can't laugh. I'm pregnant. It's supposed to happen." I said, pouting.

"I know, but you look so cute like that." He said, and I giggled. He grabbed the buggy, and I opened the two doors, and he tried to push the buggy out, but it didn't work.

"We need a new pushchair." I said.

"Yeah." Ezra said, pulling it back in the house, he turned the double buggy on its side, and pushed it out the door. "Kay, do you want to come with?"

"Yes, because I don't know which one you're gonna choose, and that scares me." I said, laughing, and he laughed.

"Alright come on."

…

"This is like pram heaven." Ezra said, and I laughed, and he kissed my head.

"Yeah it is. This place is filled with them. Why didn't we notice it before?" I said.

"Cause we're really unobservant."

"May I help you?" A worker asked.

"Yeah, um, we want to exchange this pram?" Ezra said. "It doesn't fit through our doors." He said, and the lady nodded.

…

"That's pretty cool." I said to a buggy. It was a double buggy, but you could flip one of the prams around so it was like a long buggy, and it was facing us, so that was good. We already had one, but the babies would be facing the world, not me.

"That is pretty cool, and it would fit." Ezra said.

"Shall we get it?"

"Yeah." And, then we bought it, and went back home.

"Kay, so what shall we do now?"

"I think we need to get some paint for the nursery. What colour do you want it?"

"Um, I don't know."

"What about stripes. We have colourful stripes all around the room. Yellow, blue, pink, green, all the vibrant colours, and no dull ones. It's unisex." Ezra said.

"Yeah, I like that idea." I said, imagining it in my head.

**Tuesday**

"Okay, so, gimme a kiss before you go." I said to Toby.

"I gave you one." Toby said.

"A proper one." I said, and then he attached his lips to mine, and I shoved my tongue into his mouth, and he moaned. I pulled away, and bit my swollen lips. "That's a proper kiss." I said, and he chuckled.

"See you in a few hours okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." He replied, and then left the loft. I yawned, and stretched my arms up.

Toby Pov

"Hey. What's up?" Ezra said down the phone.

"I was wondering if you'd let Aria go to the spa for a week with the girls? I need to do the nursery, and I want it to be a surprise for Spencer." I said.

"Yes, please. I won't have to run around for her." Ezra said, and I chuckled. "Yeah, when?"

"Like, in a month."

"Yeah. That'll be fine. I'll be on the brink of killing myself by then."

…

"Hey Dude." Caleb said.

"Hey. Do you think Hanna would mind going to the spa for a week." I said.

"No, she'd love it. And I would love it as well, because I won't have to bring her food. And when and why?"

"Like in a month, and because I'm gonna do the baby's nursery, and I want to have Spencer surprised."

"Yes, I can't imagine what Hanna will be like in a month. That'd be great."

…

"Hey Em. Do you wanna go to the spa in a month?" I said down the phone to Em.

"Yeah, are you gonna do the nursery?" Em asked.

"Yeah. I am. Is like a month okay?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. I need to unwind from swimming, and I know Maya will be on board."

Hanna Pov

"Let's start painting." I said, and Caleb chuckled. "We need to decide on a way we're painting."

"What?" He asked.

"We need to do it from like the top to bottom."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, baby." I said, and then we started to paint the walls after Caleb had moved everything out of the spare room. Slowly sneaking up on him, I painted his cheek with the paintbrush. He giggled, and I laughed. "You're giggle is so cute." I said, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leant back slightly.

"Oopsy daisy." Caleb said, as he painted my face blue with the paint.

"You're so dead." I said, and he laughed.

"Why are you so blue?" He asked, and I laughed and then he laughed. My phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey. A package came for you today." Mum said.

"From who?" I asked. "Caleb! Stop painting me! You're supposed to be painting the walls." I said, and he chuckled. I laughed.

"It's from Tom."

"Oh. Do you know what it is?"

"No. I didn't want to open it. It's your package. Do you want me to drop it over or do you wanna come over?"

"We'll come over. Our apartment is a mess. It's got all the baby things out in the hall and kitchen because we're painting." I said.

"What colour?"

"Sky blue. We're making it a jungle."

"Well, I can't wait to see it."

"It's gonna be awesome."

"So you're not gonna give up." Mum said, and Caleb laughed.

"I will not. Anyways, we'll see you in an hour." I said.

…

"Ooh, that's heavy." I said.

"Han, it's not coming off." Caleb said, coming from the bathroom after trying to rub the paint off his cheek, and I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I made a pretty amazing pun though."

"It was a Spencer kind of pun."

"She'd be so proud." I laughed at him. "Anyways what's in it?"

"I think its money. I don't know." Mum said.

"I don't wanna open it. It might be a bomb." I said.

"I doubt it's a bomb, and it would've already exploded by now." Caleb said.

"Thanks, Caleb. That makes me feel better." I said, sarcastically, and opened it. It was a wad of money. Four wads. And with a note. "Your wedding fund. Thought you might be needing it, Dad." I read out.

"Jesus Christ. How much money is in there?" Mum said.

"Better be all of it." I mumbled.

"Wait. What! You know!" Caleb said.

"Yeah. I started the wedding fund when I was six. My Dad said, once I got one thousand dollars of my own. He's give me nineteen thousand. I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"So, twenty thousand is in there?" Mum asked.

"Um, hopefully. Anyways. The wedding money is out of the way. We don't need to worry about starving the baby. So we're good." I said, and we laughed.

Aria Pov

"Painting time." I sang, and Ezra laughed. "Painting painters. We are painters." I sang as we painted multi coloured stripes on the wall.

"You're in an awfully good mood today." Ezra said.

"I am so happy, but I don't know why. And, it's confusing me. I think it's the hormones." I said, and then we painted stripes all over the room.

…

"So, we've done two coats now." I said, and Ezra nodded.

"I think it helped that the wall was white when we started off with it." Ezra said.

"Yeah, I say we do at least two more coats, and then we wait a few days until we put the necessities in, so the paint smell has gone."

"Shall we do the two coats today, or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." I said. "It'll be better."

"How do you know this?"

"I used to watch sixty minute make over when I was younger. Mike and I used to watch it all the time, and then we talked what our dream house would be like."

"And, are you getting your dream house?"

"With my own Ken doll." I teased, and he chuckled.

Spencer Pov

"I talked to the guys and Emily, and the girls are going to the spa with you in about a month." Toby said, coming into the loft.

"What! No hello kiss." I said, and then I kissed him like I did this morning, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he carried me to the bedroom. After all, we had a bet.

…

"The sex just gets better and better every god damn time." I said, and Toby chuckled.

"Apparently, break up sex is the best." Toby said.

"What are you implying?"

"That we pretend to break up, we have sex, and see if it's better."

"Yeah." I said. "I can't believe you didn't push the dishes away last night." I shouted at him, and he hid his smile.

"I can't believe you expect me to do those things, Spencer." He shouted.

"You get home from work late, what else are you supposed to do?" I shouted at him, hiding my smile.

"Um, eat."

"Um, you could make me food in the least."

"That's a bit too much to ask me."

"Ugh, god, I hate you." I shouted.

"Well, I hate you too." Toby shouted, and pinned me to the bed. I choked on my breath, and he smirked.

"I hate you more." I whispered.

"Not possible." He said, then smashed my lips to mine. I was so god damn horny. "We're done."

"That's fine." I murmured into the kiss, and gasped when he started trailing kisses down my body.

…

"God dammit Toby." I whimpered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I swear to god. It hurts, but it was worth it."

"Sorry."

"Bu it was so good. Break up sex is the best."

"Now we know."

Hanna Pov

"Kay, so we have done three coats of paint." Caleb said. "When shall we put in the furniture?"

"A few days. What we need to do tomorrow, is to put the stickers on, and then that will be our jungle." I said.

"Awesome."

"Ugh, are you tired."

"Not exactly. I mean, I can do another activity today." Caleb said, and I looped my arms around his neck, lazily.

"I'm up for another activity, as well." I said, and wrapped my legs around his hips. He chuckled, and gently kissed my lips. He carried me to the bedroom, and we collapsed onto the bed.

…

"You can do a lot in one day." I murmured.

"Yeah, a lot." Caleb said back.

"It was good."

"Really good."

"Today was very productive. We got twenty thousand dollars, and we painted the babies room, and then we had sex."

"And, in the future, we say we had sex twice." I said, and he smiled. He rolled on top of me, and I slowly bit his lip, as he kissed me, and he moaned. I giggled.

"Love you babe." He murmured against my neck, and I said _I love you_ back, and then we had sex a second time that day.

Aria Pov

Ezra started belting out the words to 22 by Taylor Swift, and I laughed at him. He spun me around the waist, and painted my cheek. I painted his nose, and I he painted my shirt, while belting out the lyrics. Painting my whole face, he was screaming the lyrics, and I was laughing, and then started belting out the words out _Stay Stay Stay_, and I started belting the words out, and we started to paint each other, and laugh, while we were singing to Taylor Swift.

…

"Done!" Ezra shouted.

"Yes, done." I shouted as well, and we hi-fived. I looked at our work. We had painted stripes as the wall, using the colours: Blue, green, pink, yellow, orange, purple and colourful colours. "I like it."

"Yeah, I like it too. We need a shower though. The wall is not the only thing that's painted."

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Definitely. Meet you in the shower."

"Good."

…

"Up or down?" I said.

"Up." Ezra said. We were going to dinner at Ella's. "You look sexy with it up."

"Ugh, I can't have it up." I moaned, spotting a hickey.

"Why?"

"Because of all the fucking hickeys and love bites I have on my neck."

"Should I stop kissing your neck then?"

"Oh, no. Keep doing it." I whispered, as he started to kiss my neck. "Not now. I'll be horny." He chuckled, and kissed my head.


	97. Chapter 97

**Wednesday**

Spencer Pov

"Argh." I moaned. "You stupid pancake." I said, and Toby chuckled.

"Why's the pancake stupid?" He asked.

"I'm annoyed with it."

"Why?"

"I can't cut it." I said, and Toby got off his chair, and wrapped the pancake up, and shoved a bit of it in my mouth.

"That's how you eat a pancake." He said, opened my mouth a bit, and added some sugar into mouth and onto the pancake. He shut it, and I ate the pancake.

"Is that really how you eat a pancake?"

"Yes, it is. There is no knives and forks in pancake world. You either rip the pancake off or eat it, or you roll it up, and eat in ten seconds."

"You can't eat it ten seconds."

"Try me." He said, and he grabbed a pancake, added loads of sugar, rolled the pancake up, and then he ate it in nine seconds.

"I stand mistaken." I said, and he chuckled.

"I'm off to work. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," I kissed his lips, and he kissed my forehead after.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I called out, and he left for work.

Hanna Pov

"Let's put the grass on first." I said, and Caleb laughed. We sat down, and we grabbed the grass.

"Okay, careful." Caleb said, as we put the grass on the wall. We smoothed it out, and in half an hour the grass was done. "What sticker shall we do next?"

"Um, the trees. There are seven trees." I said, so we put on the trees, spreading them out, and smoothing them out so they weren't crinkled. We did the trees all in two hours. Two long hours.

"Shall we do the giraffe now?"

"Yeah, let's do the giraffe." I shouted, and he chuckled.

"Are you hyper or something?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said, and then we did the giraffe which was eating a tree, and another giraffe opposite the one that was eating the tree. "Why is there an elephant? That's not a jungle animal."

"I don't know." Caleb said, and then we put the elephant on the wall, and we attached the panda to the tree. We added a monkey, and other animals. At the time we were done sticking the stickers on the wall, I sighed.

"I like it." I said, and Caleb nodded.

"Yeah. I do too." Caleb said. "It looks professional, and it is unisex."

"I'm so happy with it. It looks like a real jungle." I said. The background was blue, like the sky. We had grass coming from the bottom of the floor, then trees and animals on the floor. Caleb was right, it really looked professional.

"It's eight o clock. I don't want to cook so shall we go out for dinner or take out."

"Out for dinner. I want to get some white and yellow paint." I said.

"Why?"

"To do the clouds. We need some clouds and the sun, but we only need a small can for that."

Aria Pov

"We have done four coats. Two yesterday, and two today. They're dry, and the paint smell is there, but it will go." I said.

"Shall we put the things in then?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. I want the landing not be crowded any more. It's driving me insane." I said, and he chuckled.

"You know you look really sexy with your hair in a messy pony tail, and a dab of paint on your cheek." He said, and I giggled. "Really sexy."

"Shut up. We need to bring the things in."

"Are you okay doing it?"

"I'll be fine, babe." I said, and we walked out the door. "What thing first?"

"Chest of drawers, and we sort out the clothes." Ezra said, and I nodded. "Let's slide it in." He said, and we slid the chest of drawers in, and put it against the wall. So, when you came into the room, it was right in front of you. "Where are the clothes?"

"In the next room." I said, and then we brought in the many bags of baby clothes, and after an hour and a half of folding them and putting them in the drawers we were done.

"That was a lot of clothes."

"Well, we did a lot of shopping that day." I said, smiling at the memory of me and the girls spending a day shopping buying baby clothes.

Putting the cots either side of the room, we placed the two changing tables by the chest of drawers, and the diaper bins under the changing tables. We placed two baskets on top of the chest of drawers and filled them with dummies, bottles, the boob pump, the baby wipes, burp cloths, bottle brushes, bibs and every other odd things. Putting the bags of diapers under the chest of drawers, we grabbed the toys, and put them in the cots. And then we put the rocking chair Toby made and gave us in the corner of the room.

And it only took five hours. Five long hours.

"It looks like a nursery." Ezra said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. It does. I like what we've done." I said. "We've got other things, we need to set up though. We have two strollers. One can go in the basement, because we won't be using it, but the other can be up here. The car seats can go up here in the corner, so can the baby carriers. The highchairs, the bowls, and the baby spoons, and the sippy cups can go downstairs. The pacifiers are up here, and so is the bouncy seat, and the play mat is in the corner, and the toys are in the crib. We got some chunky board books, and we need to by a small bookshelf to put them in. We've got the bedding, but we haven't put it on the mattress in the crib, we've just put it on top. We've got the blankets. All kinds. We need to baby proof the place, we've got the baby monitors and they're in the baby basket on top of the drawers along with odd bits that the baby needs. We need to do the baby stoppers on the toilet, and the drawers, and need to put gates on the stairs, but we can do that nearer the time. Done." I said.

"Wow. How do you know all that?" Ezra asked.

"I freaked out last night when we were in bed, so I grabbed my phone, and memorized what the babies need. Is that crazy?"

"Aria. It's completely normal. And, we'll do everything that needs to be done today. I can do the bedding, and the baby proofing nearer the time. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine. But, tomorrow. Can we go out and get the baby proofing things, because what if we're a week away, and there's none. I just want to be prepared."

"And we will be. From what just spilled out your mouth earlier, you'll be a great Mum, so just unwind, okay."

"Okay."

**Thursday**

Spencer Pov

"Emily's booked the spa for you guys." Toby said in the morning.

"Great." I said. "I need to unwind, and I'm sure you can go a week without making me sandwiches." He chuckled, and sat down next to me. "How is the house going?"

"It's good. We're about half way done. So, we'll be done in about a month or so. We offered to do the inside of the house, but she said its fine, she's got a guy for interior. We're just building the house for her."

"That's weird."

"It pays. So, we're cool with it." Toby replied.

"So, where did you get your tattoo done?" He choked on his water, and I giggled. "You heard me. Where?"

"Um, I'd of thought you'd of forgotten of the tattoos by now."

"Nope. Don't you want me to get one?"

"I'm not gonna stop you if you want one, but like are you sure? It really hurts."

"And so does waxing. I can handle it." I said, and he laughed.

"Okay. Sure, and I went to Philly. I'll get two tattoos when I go with you."

"What will the second be?"

"It'll be either on my wrist or neck, and it will be the baby's name."

"And, can we get a cat?" I asked.

"You wanna cat?"

"Yeah."

Hanna Pov

"Why are you up so early?" Caleb asked. I had been awake since six, thinking about college and the baby, and I wasn't sure how Caleb would take it.

"Um, I've changed my mind." I said, biting my lip.

"On what?"

"On college."

"Oh."

"No. I want to go, but I don't want just one year off."

"So, what are you saying?"

"That we or I stay here for two years gap instead of one year. I've been thinking, and I want to be there for everything, and I know when the baby is two he or she will be sleeping through the nights fully, and can understand things better, and we won't be as tired."

"You wanna stay here for two years and then go to California?"

"Yeah. That's what I wanna do."

"Then that's what we'll do. I don't want to pressure you into anything, and, I don't mind. Just as long as you're happy. I can keep working at Apple, and everything will work itself out."

"Thank you for being so understanding." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"It's okay. We'll call the college tonight after we've done the nursery or we can call them tomorrow. It's okay. I know it's a load, and you're not feeling one hundred percent about the mum at eighteen thing, so it's fine, princess." He said, and then kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Caleb. Really."

Aria Pov

"What are we trying to find? There are a million of these baby protectors." I said.

"Call Ella. She'll know." Ezra said, and I called Mum.

"We're baby shopping for baby protection, and we don't know which one to get." I said down the phone after we said hi.

"Well, get one which says five stars. With the baby stoppers, buy at least fifty. For the baby gates get any one from Babies R Us, and then when you want to set them up, call me, because they're really tricky, and you only do the baby gates when the kids start crawling." Ella said.

"Okay. So any one which is five stars, and any baby gate from Babies R Us."

"Yes."

"Okay. Thank you, we will buy it." I said. "Bye Mama."

"Bye baby girl." Ella said, and I hung up the phone, and I grabbed the baby stoppers, and walked to the baby gates.

"Babe, we have a trolley." Ezra said, and I put the baby stoppers in the trolley, and I looked at the baby gates – we were already in Babies R Us. Grabbing two baby gates I put them in knowing they'd fit the stairway. "So, we've got them?" He asked.

"Yeah. We've got them." I confirmed, and he nodded. "Ugh."

"Ugh what?"

"Are we looking into this too much?"

"No, I think you're freaking out about it which is normal." Ezra said.

"You're freaking out."

"Did I memorize everything that the baby needs?"

"No!"

Spencer Pov

"You're home!" I said as Toby came through the door. He chuckled, and gave me a kiss.

"What have you done today?" Toby asked, and I sighed.

"Not much. I peed, and ate five bowls of cereal, and then I watched New Girl, then I slept, and I've been sitting here for the past half hour." I said, and he chuckled.

"Five bowls of cereal that's a lot."

"Yeah, you're cleaning it up." I said, and he chuckled, and kissed the top of my head.

"It's fine."

"Good."

"You're tired." He countered.

"How do you know?"

"I can read you like a book."

Hanna Pov

"Oh my god what?" Caleb asked, and I pointed to the TV. "Oh my god!" He said. "What is that?"

"I'm watching the virgin diaries. This couple hasn't kissed before their wedding day, and yeah. They're eating each other's faces."

"What kind of crap do you watch when I'm at work?" He asked, turning it off.

"I don't know it looked interesting, but I don't feel great now." I said, and he chuckled. I sat on his lap, and took off his shirt, smiling.

"You're horny, now, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I moaned.

"I'm gonna miss you being pregnant."

"Perv."

"What. I can't enjoy you being pregnant."

"Its just because you don't have to bother putting on and taking off a condom."

"Like a third, but I'm gonna miss having sex with you for the other two thirds."

"Shut up." I said, sitting back down on the couch.

"I thought you were horny."

"I don't know if I am anymore. Ugh, can you get me some sprinkles, please."

"Okay, but I'll have to go out."

"That's fine."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Aria Pov

"Can you get me some food?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Ezra asked.

"Meat."

"I'm really shocked that you're eating it again."

"It's the babies. I tried tricking them with a soy burger, but no, those little bastards knew the difference, and I'm craving a meat sandwich so much." I yelled.

"It's okay. I'm sure nature and the animals will forgive you."

"I'm supposed to be a vegetarian."

"But, you eat eggs and butter."

"I'm not a vegan, I'm a vegetarian." I said. "Now shut up, and make me my sandwich."

"Alright maam." Ezra said, and made me my meat sandwich.

…

"I feel really bad." I said.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"I ate meat, and that goes against everything I stand for."

"You're pregnant, and you can't control the cravings. It's normal."

"It's not normal for me."

**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SUMMER FINALE, GET OFF THIS PAGE. EZRA IS A AND EZRIA KISSED AND TOBY'S HAIR WAS NOT GOOD. IT WAS SO CHEESY AT THE START WITH THE GIRLS/ASHLEY SCENES, AND IT WAS SO GOOD, AND I STILL CAN'T BREATHE. OH MY GOD!**

**On another note, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I spent the whole day with my best friends having a laugh. I will update on Saturday as a make-up chapter for yesterday. **

**Bye Dolls**

**And oh my god!**


	98. Chapter 98

** Saturday**

Spencer Pov

"Where are you going?" Toby murmured, as I wriggled out of bed.

"To pee." I whispered back, and then I went to pee, and was about to get back into bed, but I was craving some cupcakes. Walking to the kitchen, I got the ingredients out, and started to cook a few cupcakes. Putting them in the oven, Toby woke up, and came into the kitchen.

"Baby, what are you doing?" He said groggily.

"Making some cupcakes." I replied.

"Why?"

"I'm craving them."

"Okay. I'm gonna go back to bed. Save me one." Toby said, and kissed my forehead. "Love you."

"Did you leave me one?" Toby asked.

"Yeah." I said, and sat up in bed. Toby put his hand on my stomach, and started rubbing circles on it. "I'm a bit tired."

"You just woke up."

"Yeah, but I'm still tired." Toby chuckled, and I laid back down on bed, and moved closer to Toby, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Im gonna go back to sleep."

Hanna Pov

"First class. Fancy." I said, and Caleb chuckled.

"My Mum wants you in first class, because you're pregnant." Caleb explained.

"I've never been in first class. It's comfy."

"That's the point."

"It's nice." I said.

"When's he due?" The old lady next to us said.

"Seven weeks." Caleb replied, smiling.

"Congratulations. You look like a happy couple."

"Thank you." I said, and she smiled, and turned to face the chair in front of her. "Everyone in first class is so nice, compared to normal people." Caleb chuckled.

"I don't know why, and we're normal people." Caleb said, I laughed, and I rested my head on his shoulder, and hugged his arm. He kissed my forehead, and I sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its like twelve."

"Okay."

…

"What. I don't get a hug?" Caleb asked Clay. Clay had attached my leg with a hug, and Caleb had scooped James up. Clay rolled his eyes, and Caleb scooped him up as well. I smiled.

"Hi Hanna." Claudia said.

"Hi Claudia." I said. "Thank you for the flight, it was great."

"My pleasure."

"You ready to go babe?" Caleb asked, grabbing the suitcases.

"I can take one." I said, and he shook his head.

"Its fine. You were complaining your back hurt yesterday."

"Everything okay?" Claudia inquired.

"Everything's great. We finished the nursery yesterday, and then I kept on moving things." Hanna said. "But, I'm fine now." We finished the nursery yesterday, and then I freaked, because I didn't know if we had everything, and then Caleb convinced me to go to sleep, and that he would call UCLA and sort the college thing out, while I rest. So I did.

"What's the nursery like?"

"A jungle. We put the crib, and the drawers, and the clothes in yesterday, and it looks quite good." Caleb said. "But if it wasn't for Hanna, I would have not known what to do."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be having a kid." I said, and he laughed.

Aria Pov

"I ate meat. Give me some therapy." I said down the phone to Spencer.

"I'm so shocked." Spencer said.

"Therapy please."

"I've eaten about twenty cows and pigs and lambs and crap if it makes you feel better."

"Yeah, that makes me feel better." I said sarcastically.

"What! I'm terrible at therapy. Caleb will probably be a better option than me. Or Hanna."

"Ha. They're in Cali, she texted me this morning."

"Assholes." She muttered, and I laughed.

…

"Can you cook me bacon?" I asked Ezra.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are your sure that you're sure?"

"Just cook me bacon, Ezra."

"Okay, just saying that you might regret it tomorrow."

"I'll live."

He chuckled. "Okay. I'll cook some for you. Anything else?"

"No. Just don't burn it."

"I'll try my best." He said, and twenty minutes later he gave me some crispy bacon. "I don't know about you but I'm really proud."

"Yeah, I'm proud too. And, the fact you cooked me the whole pack, I love you even more."

Spencer Pov

"Hello." Hanna said.

"Why are you in Cali without me?" I said, and she laughed. "Anyways, have you heard Katy Perry's new single?"

"Roar?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I have."

"Apparently, people love Lady Gaga's applause better."

"That's crap though."

"Exactly, but I'm starting to think there are more Gaga's than Katy Cats." I said, and Hanna laughed. "I'm serious."

"You're unbelievable. Pregnant Spencer is showing a whole new Spencer."

"It's the hormones." I shouted, and Hanna laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you say, I'm like, give me something to do, I'm so bored."

"Do Toby."

"I would love to, but he's at work." I said, and Hanna giggled.

"Seriously, if you weren't pregnant, you wouldn't have said that."

"Aria ate meat!"

"NO!" She shouted.

"Yeah, she called me for therapy."

"She's probably crying right now."

I laughed. "Yeah, I really fancy some bacon now."

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you. Bye, love you."

"Love you too, bye." Han said, and then we hung up, and I cooked some bacon.

Hanna Pov

"Aria ate meat." I said to Caleb who gasped slightly, and chuckled. We were in the car, on the way to his Mum's house.

"You're kidding me." Caleb said.

"I'm not."

"I'm gonna text her." He decided, and started to text Aria with me looking at his phone.

_Caleb: Heard you ate meat_

_Aria: How the fuck does everyone know. Toby, Emily and Maya have just texted me on group chat with them, and then Ezra's teasing me, and I asked Spencer for therapy, she was useless, and then Hanna is probably with you, and now YOU!_

_Caleb: Ha ha. Guess you're pissed_

_Aria: Rumours will probably start circulating around Rosewood now, like there is not enough_

_Caleb: There's one about me and Spencer hooking up, and that's how she got pregnant, and that's why Toby left_

_Aria: I think that's my favourite one_

_Caleb: I think the one that started when Emily shouted bastard was pretty awesome. _

_Aria: What was that again?_

_Caleb: Toby had apparently ran away because he was scared of being a father, but he hadn't ran away, I had killed him_

_Aria: Why would you kill him though?_

_Caleb: Exactly, they need to come up with better rumours_

_Aria: They said I couldn't touch the floor when I sat down in Science_

_Caleb: You couldn't_

_Aria: You don't have to rub it in, you asshole_

Aria Pov

"Who were you just texting? Were you texting meat to say you're sorry?" Ezra said, laughing.

"I was texting Caleb, stupid asshole, everyone knows that I ate meat, and it's not fair." Aria said.

"What's not fair? The fact you ate animals."

"I'm so close to divorcing you right now."

"We're not even married."

"I'm pregnant, and we've got a mortgage, that's as married as we can get."

He laughed. "That is true."

"Ugh, I want to cry."

"Aww, babe."

"You're an ass."

He laughed. "Why am I an ass?"

"Cause you probably told Toby, who told Emily, who told Maya, hence the conversation I had with him. Then I told Spencer who probably told Hanna who told Caleb who texted me, and then there's you." I said.

"You say 'you' with so much disgust." Ezra said.

"Cause you told them."

"Toby, Emily, and Maya would still know because you told Spencer who Hanna and Caleb, and Hanna will tell Emily and Maya, while Caleb would tell Toby, and then they would all call you."

**Sunday**

"Apparently when you're pregnant you're feet become twice the size, and they never go back to the normal size." Toby said reading from a pregnancy book.

"Where does it say that?" I said, snatching the book off him. He started to laugh, and I threw the book at him. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"Then make me a sandwich." I said, he chuckled, got up, and made me a sandwich. "Thank you."

"Can I have a bite?"

"No. You'll take a man bite."

"What's a man bite?"

"A big bite. I gave my sandwich to Caleb once, and then he ate like half of it in one bite."

He chuckled. "I won't take a man bite."

"I promise."

"Do you pinkie promise?"

He held out his pinkie, and I hooked my pinkie with his. "Pinkie promise."

"Good." I said, and gave him my sandwich, and he took an average size bite, and handed it back. "That was a big bite."

He laughed. "Was it a man bite?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"It was still a big bite."

"But it wasn't a man bite, so I didn't break the promise." Toby said.

"Yeah, but that was like my size bit, you could've done smaller." I said, and he laughed.

"Yeah, but I wanted a bite, and I make very good sandwiches."

"I won't disagree with that, but you could've had a smaller bite."

Hanna Pov

"Look who's up." Caleb said, as I walked into the kitchen, and I sat on his lap.

"I'm tired." I moaned. "I want some coffee."

"You can't have coffee."

"Yeah, but I want it." I said, looking at his coffee cup enviously. "And I can't have it until like next year."

"Why can't you have it this year?"

"Cause of breast-feeding."

"You can have a cup a day after two weeks or so." Claudia said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm happy now." I said, and re-arranged myself on Caleb's lap.

"Comfy yet?" He asked, and I shook my head, and I moved to a cross legged position on him. "Now?"

"Yes." I said, and he laughed, and kissed the back of my head. "I smell like you."

He laughed. "Why do you smell like me?"

"I like sprayed all my clothes with your cologne cause I can't wear your shirts."

"You can wear my jackets."

"Yeah, but I can't zip em up."

"You can wear, like, my trousers."

"Yeah, cause they'll fit."

"Just saying."

"You know you're glowing." Clay said, not really realizing what he said. Claudia, Hanna and Caleb laughed.

"She's glowing more than usual." Caleb said, kissing Hanna's temple.

"Get out." Hanna said, and kissed his lips gently. He kissed her temple, smiling. "Why are you so damn charming?" She mumbled, and he laughed.

Aria Pov

"Mhm." I murmured, waking up.

"What?" Ezra asked. Ezra was lying on one of the chairs, and we had made the leg rest go up, and the back down, and, I was lying on top of Ezra.

"How'd I even fall asleep?" I asked.

"We came down, had some breakfast, and sat here, and then we talked for a bit, and you fell asleep."

"How long?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Like two hours."

"Sorry?"

"For what?"

"For leaving you all alone."

"Its fine, babe, I read."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

**So, I don't even know what to put as a AN, all I know is that the babies birth will be coming soon. And Tarni, I'm sure, I'll be able to attend your wedding ;)**

**Bye Dolls**


	99. Chapter 99

**One month and one week later**

The five girls had just come back from the spa, and Emily was driving them back, and they were all going to Aria and Ezra's house. Spencer was thirty-eight weeks pregnant, Aria was thirty-six, and Hanna was thirty seven weeks.

"Ninety nine. One hundred." Ezra said, stopping the chair from spinning any more.

"I told you guys I'm fine." Caleb said, got up, and head-dived straight first into the floor. Ezra and Toby laughed.

"That's what the helmets for." Toby said.

"Did you catch it on camera?" Ezra asked.

"Of course."

"Oh my god! Why is Caleb on the floor?" Hanna said, coming into the house. The three guys laughed.

"Ezra spun me around one hundred times on the chair, and I said I was fine, but I head-dived straight first into the floor." Caleb said, laughing.

"Did you film it?" Spencer said, laughing. Toby threw her his phone, and she laughed. "That's awesome."

…

"Do you guys even care about anything?" Spencer asked Aria and Ezra.

"Nah, we have no idea what we're doing. At all." Ezra said.

"Explains why you're pregnant." Hanna said, and the eight laughed.

"That's perf." Emily said, laughing.

"Oh my god! I have the best wedding photo idea." Spencer shouted.

"Then speak." Maya said.

"Bridesmaids as Bridesmaids." Spencer said.

"That's pretty awesome." Caleb said.

"What. I don't know what's happening?" Aria said.

"You guys posing as the bridesmaids from the DVD." Ezra explained.

"That's pretty cool." Hanna said.

"You'll have to have another bridesmaid though." Toby said.

"I can do without a Melissa McCarthy." Spencer said, and they laughed. "Speaking of the wedding, you haven't even got your grooms."

"It's like this unspoken agreement that we're each other's grooms." Caleb said.

"Because we're such loners, and basically we have no close guy friends." Ezra said.

"You need two more." Emily said.

"We'll find them." Ezra said, and they laughed.

"You guys need to go shopping for suits." Aria said, laughing with the others.

"We've got suits." Toby said.

"You need new suits." Hanna said.

"Why do we need new suits?" Caleb said.

"Because you've got three weddings to attend, and you need wedding suits." Spencer said. "But Emily and Maya will go shopping with you."

"We can shop on our own." Toby said.

"What makes you doubt us?" Ezra said, touching his heart, and making them laugh.

"Because you're men." Maya said.

"And men hate shopping." Emily said.

"Yeah, but why do you need to come with us?" Caleb said.

"Oh men." Hanna said, rolling her eyes. They laughed.

"They will need to come with you because men can't shop for tuxedos alone." Spencer said.

"Why though?" Toby said.

"Because you will need to buy nice, figure fitting, tuxedos." Aria said.

"Isn't figure fitting for like dresses though?" Ezra asked.

"You guys just need suits, okay?" Maya said.

"Okay." The three men. "And, I'm just saying, but if Emily wasn't a lesbian they whole groom situation would be evened out." Ezra said, and they laughed, and he laughed at Emily who was laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god." Emily said.

"And, wouldn't like watching us try on suits be boring." Caleb said, and the five girls shook their heads.

"No it would not. The most attractive thing a guy can wear is a black tie." Emily said.

"Have you seen Zac Efron in a suit?" Spencer said.

"Spencer, he's my husband, and he's been my husband since 2007, and you know that." Hanna shouted to her best friend. "You know not to touch him."

"Thanks Han." Caleb said.

"Anyways, if you guys are good-looking normally, you guys will look very good in suits." Maya said.

"Shall we just wear suits all the time?" Ezra asked.

"That would be great." Aria said, and they laughed.

"We have got suits." Toby said, and the girls sighed again.

"Have you got a tux?" Emily asked.

"Have I got a tux? Pff, of course." Toby said.

"I've worn a tux." Caleb said.

"Suits aren't tuxes." Spencer said.

"What? Yes they are." Ezra said.

"No, they're not." Hanna said.

…

"Why do the pregnant people always get the nice chairs?" Caleb said.

"Bow down to us peasant." Spencer shouted, and everyone, except her, laughed for at least a good five minutes. "I'm quite proud of that."

"Oh my god!" Ezra said, laughing.

"The way you say peasant though." Toby said, laughing.

"I'm just amazing aren't I?" Spencer said, smiling.

…

"So, Toby?" Aria said.

"Yes." Toby said.

"Will the rocking chair you made us break?"

They laughed except Aria. "We've gone through this already you know?" Toby said.

"I know, but what if it just breaks, and I fall through."

Toby laughed. "It won't break, I'm a carpenter."

…

"Can I have some food please?" Aria asked her fiancée. Everyone had gone, and it was about ten at night, and they'd spent the whole day together.

"What do you want?" Ezra asked, kissing her forehead.

"Ugh, what do I want?"

"Meat, pickles, pizza, chocolate."

"Do we have icing powder?"

"Yeah, do you want that?"

"And, a spoon please."

"Okay." Ezra said, and then gave her a box of icing powder, and a spoon. Aria moved up on the chair, and patted the other half of the chair. He sat down next to her, she snuggled deeper into his embrace after he wrapped arm around her.

…

"I missed you this week." Hanna said to Caleb in their apartment.

"I missed you too." Caleb said, kissing Hanna's temple. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, and he kissed her forehead. "Did you have a good time with the girls?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It was nice not being in Rosewood, no one knew us for a change."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"The babies, you, the guys, the weddings, and other stuff."

"What did you say about me?" Caleb asked, smiling.

"Not gonna say." Hanna said, and kissed his lips gently. "We had fun. It was nice."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She smiled, and kissed her fiancée's cheek. "Me too." She paused. "I really want some cookies. Do we have cookies, or did you eat them all?"

Caleb chuckled. "We've got some. Let me get them."

"Thank you." Hanna said when he returned to sitting on the couch. She put her feet on his lap, and he started rubbing her feet, while she ate her cookies.

…

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Spencer asked Toby again, as they entered the loft. He chuckled.

"No you can't. It's a surprise." Toby said, laughing. He guided her towards the baby's nursery, and stood her in the doorway of the room.

"Can I take it off yet?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah." Toby said, and she took it off, and looked around her. She grinned and walked into the nursery, and ran her fingers over the edge of the cot. She face him, her left hand on the cot, but then she saw a sleeping little black kitten with white paws in the cot. She squealed, and made a high pitched sound.

"You did this?" Spencer asked, wiping away a tear.

"When you were at the spa." Toby said, smiling. Her grin became wider, and she looked around the room. The cot was in the corner, with the changing table next to it. The diapers were under the cot, and there was a lamp on the chest of drawers, which was opposite the door and near the cot. A rocking chair was in the corner opposite the cot, and the walls were painted blue. There was a book shelf, and the odd bits we needed was in a big basket.

"I would jump into your arms right now if I could." Spencer paused, still looking around the nursery. "I love it." She said with a giggle, and saw the kitten stretching, and opening his eyes. She picked up the small kitten, and held it up to her face. "And you are so cute." Spencer said in a high pitched voice. "You got a kitten." Spencer said to Toby.

"Yes, I saw it, and I needed him, because he's just so cute." Toby said, walking towards Spencer, and stroking the cats head. "What do you wanna name him?"

"Oreo!" Spencer said with a grin. Toby kissed her forehead.

"Then let's name him Oreo."

"Thank you." Spencer said, kissing Toby on the lips, and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"What for?" He said, wrapping his arms around Spencer, and kissing the top of her head.

"For this. It's perfect, no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well, this will be nothing, because I'm gonna build us our house."

** I feel like I'm losing readers. Am I? I don't know**

**Guest (I'm Sorry): Yes, I'm british, and I won't stop talking or writing like a British person, and I'm sure it doesn't get confusing. America uses English as their first language. I can call you dolls if I want too, and when you say no offense and call someone a bitch, it doesn't mean they're not offended, and may I say. And, you ARE being rude. **

**Bye Dolls**


	100. Chapter 100

**Tuesday**

"Oh my god! He looks so adorable." Aria squealed when she saw a picture of Spencer and Toby's cat.

"What does? Spencer and Toby's cat." Ezra said.

"Oh my god. You knew they were getting a cat and you didn't tell me." Aria said.

"It was a surprise."

"What was?"

"The reason you girls went to the spa was so Toby could do the nursery, and he bought a cat which is just the adorablest thing ever."

"You're an English teacher. Adorablest isn't even a word, you should know that."

"I made it up."

"Like you made up questioningly?"

"It's a word." Ezra argued.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say babe." I said, and went back to reading the pregnancy book I was reading. Malcolm was watching Spongebob, and Ezra was reading as well.

"You know, you're fingers can swell up five times the size when you're pregnant with twins, and never go back." Ezra said.

"Oh my god!" I shouted and looked at my fingers. Ezra chuckled, and I hit him repeatedly in the shoulder. "I hate you."

Hanna Pov

"What are you gonna do today?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. I might go to Spencer's." I said.

"To meet their kitten.

"Yes, oh my god, it's adorable." Hanna said in a high pitch voice.

Caleb laughed, and kissed her forehead. "It is though." Caleb said.

"So, if they have a cat, why can't we get a dog?"

"Because you don't need to walk cats, and you don't have to pick up their cat crap."

I giggled. "But what if I did it."

"Hanna, I know you, and you wouldn't pick up the dog crap."

"Caleb!" I whined.

"Okay, in ten years if you want a dog, I'll get you a dog okay."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Okay, I've got to go." Caleb said, giving me a kiss, I kissed back, and deepened it, but he pulled away. "If you do that, I'll be late."

I smiled. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead, and yelled a bye when he was at the door, and then he left.

Spencer Pov

"I'm starting to think you love Oreo more than you love me." Toby teased, and I giggled. Oreo was curled up on my bump, and I was stroking the little cat.

"I couldn't love anyone as much as I love you." I said, grabbing his shirt, and pulling him down for a kiss.

"He is pretty cute though." Toby said, stroking the little kitten.

"He's way more than cute, Tobes. He's really really really cute." I said.

"Cuter than me?" He asked pouting.

"Possibly, but you're hotter."

…

"Hello." Hanna said letting herself in to the loft. "Where's the adorablest cat in the world?"

"On my stomach." I said, and Hanna awed.

"He is the cutest kitten I have ever seen." Hanna said, picking him up, and stroking him. "Where's the nursery?"

"You go up that step, and there's a bathroom, the nursery and our bedroom. Our bedroom is opposite the nursery." I instructed, and Spencer gave me back Oreo, and went to have a look, and returned five minutes later.

"I like it."

"I know, I love it." I said, grinning. "Now let me see pictures of yours." Han tossed me her phone, and I unlocked it, and went into her pictures. "Oh my god! That is so cute."

"I know. I really like it." Hanna said, and I nodded.

"It looks professional."

"That's what Caleb said."

"Is he still okay about the two years gap?"

"He's great about it, he knows I'm not feeling that great about being a teenage Mum and everything. He wants to go to college, but I think he wants him or her more."

"Uh, of course he does."

"How's Toby about the baby?"

"He's good about it. He brought back some baby proofing the other day, and he's gonna set it up."

"Two weeks to go for you."

"Actually twelve days, so I'm freaked out of shit."

"Well, whatever time you're in labour, we'll be there, just we might be a bit late."

"Its fine, apparently, I'm supposed to be in labour for a few hours." Spencer said.

"Why?"

"Apparently, that's the deal with first borns and young Mums. So you'll be in labour for a long time too."

"It will be fun." Hanna said with sarcasm, and I laughed.

Aria Pov

"Babe, this house is practically empty." I said.

"We should get married this year, get everything we need." Ezra said.

"We're not getting married this year."

"Why?"

"It needs to be planned."

"Whatever, why don't we just go on the internet, and buy things."

"But, like, we don't need things, we just need things, do you know where I'm getting at?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, but like the gardens done, we just need to water it, so the grass doesn't die. We've got a few things in the basement, four bedrooms are empty, but we'll fill them."

"Yeah, okay, we'll get married next year, and then get everything."

"Can we get a candy grabber?" Ezra asked.

"Big one or a small one."

"Small one."

"Yes, that would be awesome."

"Exactly." Ezra said, smiling.

"What about a pool table?" I shouted.

"And a foosball table."

"Oh my god, we're putting that on our wedding list."

"Totally. There is no way we're not."

Hanna Pov

"Hey baby." I shouted as Caleb came into the lounge. I put the baby book I was reading down, and sat up.

"Did you go to Spencer's?" Caleb asked, sitting down next to me, and giving me a kiss.

"Yeah. What's in the bag?"

"Baby proofing stuff."

"Well, in this book, I'm reading, apparently, you have tto pretend you're in the baby's shoes." I said.

"Guess I'm doing that."

"Yeah, sorry, babe."

He chuckled. "It's fine." Caleb assured, and I yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Come here, and have a sleep."

I moved over to where Caleb was, and snuggled into his embrace, and shut my eyes. "Thank you." I mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

Spencer Pov

"Done!" Toby shouted, collapsing on the floor.

"Great." I said. He had just done the baby proofing around the apartment. "I didn't think we actually needed to do it until the baby starts crawling."

"Oh well, we've done it now."

"Can you open it?"

Toby groaned. "I'll try tomorrow."

I laughed. "Okay, babe, try tomorrow, or does that mean you can't do it."

He sat down on the couch, and I put my feet on them. "Leave me alone."

I smiled. "Okay."

"No, actually sit on my lap." He said, and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I like this."

"Like what?"

"I like laying here with you with your arms wrapped around me." He smiled, and kissed the top of my head slowly.

"I like it too."

**Twelve Days Later**

Spencer and Toby General Pov

"Did you just pee or did your water just break?" Toby asked. The engaged couple were having a make out session on the count, but Spencer's water just broke.

"Definitely did not pee." Spencer said, looking down. "That's what they were."

"What?" Toby asked.

"I just had some pains, they must have been contractions."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

She sheepishly smiled. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Come on, let's go to the hospital." Toby said, getting the stuff in the bag. "When did they start?"

"Like, when I woke up."

"Spencer, that was four hours ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because they're only like every fifteen minutes." Spencer paused, walking down the stairs, but then gripped the railing. "Ow. Ow. Ow." She shouted, clutching Toby's hand.

"Hey, you're okay." Toby cooed, and she nodded, and breathed in when the contraction was over. "I'm gonna call the girls, Jason, your parents, who else?"

"Uh, just them." Spencer said, getting in the truck. In silence, Toby drove to the hospital – holding Spencer's hand when he could. "Ow. Ow. Ow!" Spencer shouted, once they were in a room. "Call the girls, Jason, and my parents."

"On it." Toby said, already dialling Aria's number.

"If you're gonna tease me about eating meat again, you might as well just hang up." Aria said.

"Well, hello to you too, and Spencer's in labour." Toby said.

"Kay, we'll be there in like twenty minutes. Bye."

"Bye." Toby said, and hung up, and dialled Emily's number. "Hey Em, Spence is in labour."

"Okay, we'll be right down. Bye Tobes." Emily said, and Toby said 'bye', and then hung up, and then called Caleb.

"Hey dude." Caleb greeted.

"Hey, Spencer's in labour." Toby said.

"Kay, I'll wake up Hanna, and then we'll get in the car."

"Bye."

"Bye." Caleb said, and the two hung up. Toby rubbed Spencer's hand, and smiled at her when he saw her looking around the room.

"I'd of thought it would be a bit nicer." Spencer said, already in her hospital gown. "But, it's a hospital."

…

"Hey." Aria said, coming in. "I'm in a wheelchair, I'm so happy."

Spencer, Toby and Ezra laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked.

"Glad, because once this is done, I can have coffee." Spencer said.

"You can have one cup a day." Toby said.

"I'll make that work." Spencer said.

"Hello." Maya said, coming in. "Ooh, Caleb's gonna make fun of you."

"He doesn't have a seat." Aria said, smiling.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Oh my god, you son of a bitch." Spencer shouted, clutching Toby's hand. "Ow!" She shouted, and then breathed in and out once it was over.

"Really aren't making it any easier."

They laughed.

…

"When am I ready to push this thing out?" Spencer asked her midwife, Rose.

"You're five centimetres dilated, you have to be ten." Rose said. "I'll be back to check in an hour."

"Ugh." Spencer said. "I'm so sad."

"You were glad a few hours ago." Ezra said.

"Shut up." She paused. "Oh my god! Ow. Ow. Ow." She yelled, clutching Jason's, and Toby's hands. The two sighed when her contraction is over.

"What will twins be like?" Aria moaned, frowning.

"I'm looking forward to that so much." Caleb said, and Aria glared at him. "What's wrong, penguin?"

"I'm close to murdering you."

"You murdered meat." Ezra said, and they laughed, but then were cut short by Spencer shouting out in pain during another contraction.

"Where's mum and dad?" Spencer asked Toby and Jason who looked at each other. "Something's going on, and you haven't told me. TELL ME!"

"They're away for business." Toby said.

"I should be torn up about it, but all in all, I don't really mind." Spencer said, and they laughed. "I'm so evil."

"Not as evil as Aria." Hanna said, and they laughed, but of course, except Aria.

"This will go on for years." Maya said.

"Yeah, and penguins my new nickname for you." Caleb said, and they laughed, but Ezra stopped when Aria hit him.

"That was for?" Ezra asked.

"You're a bastard who got me pregnant, and gave me meat." Aria said.

"I love you too." He said, and they laughed. He paused. "And, I told you if you were sure about eating meat."

"Wait, you cooked it?" Toby asked, and they laughed.

"And I didn't burn down the kitchen. I deserve a medal."

"The thing is though, is that you do." Emily said.

"It's just terrible." Jason said, but then no one could say anything because Spencer was shouting through another contraction.

"You're such a bastard for doing this to me." Spencer shouted to Toby.

"Yep, sorry babe." Toby said, kissing her head.

"I can't imagine what Hanna will be like." Aria said, and Caleb looked at her and she smiled.

"Shut up wheelie."

"God dammit, I can't think of a name." Aria said, looking around.

…

"Hey Dad." Toby said as his Dad entered. Aria, Ezra, Maya, Hanna and Caleb were asleep, while Spencer, Toby, Jason and Emily were talking. Spencer had been in labour for nine hours, and only eight centimetres. It was midnight. The gang – except Spencer and Toby – were talking, until they fell asleep, and then Emily joined Spencer, Toby and Jason.

"Hi." Jo said.

"Hey." Emily and Spencer said, and Jason's phone started to ring.

"It's Dad." Jason said, before leaving the room. Emily sat in Jason's seat, and Jo sat in the one Emily gave up.

"How are you feeling?" Jo asked Spencer.

"I'm tired." Spencer said. "And not very happy since you two are drinking coffee."

"What, just trying to stay awake." Emily said, smiling, and drinking coffee.

"I know, but you don't have to rub it in. I mean you guys went go karting yesterday, and I couldn't."

"I've got a huge bruise on my back from that." Toby said.

"I've got it on my bum." Emily said, and they laughed.

"Oh my god!" Spencer shouted, clutching Emily and Toby's hands. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm going to kill you Toby."

"Three minutes apart now." Toby said.

"But it's painful." Spencer whimpered, and Toby kissed her on the head.

"I know, baby."

"Alright, so, seems like dad won't be able to come back until next week, same goes for Veronica." Jason said, and Spencer nodded.

"Right when I thought things could get better." She said, and Toby kissed her. "I don't even know what I was expecting." She laughed at herself helplessly, as Emily, Toby and Jason all shared a look.

"It's okay, Spence." Emily said, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, let's see, how many centimetres you've dilated." Rose said, coming in.

"Hooray. It's like one in the morning." Spencer said, but then shouted through another contraction calling Toby an asshole, and screaming.

…

"It's three in the morning." Spencer whined to Toby. Toby had told his Dad to go home, and that he'd call him whenever the baby was born. Emily was sleeping, and so was Jason. The others were sleeping too.

"I know baby, but just think that the pain will end soon, and then we'll have a baby boy or baby girl." Toby said, yawning, and then Spencer clutched his hand as she went through another contraction.

"Will my mum be here soon?" Spencer asked Toby who sighed.

"Right here." Veronica yelled, and Spencer smiled slightly. "Sorry we couldn't come earlier." She said, hugging Spencer awkwardly.

"It's fine. Is Dad here?"

"He's parking." Veronica said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I'm a bit tired, that's it."

"Have you decided on any names yet?" Peter asked coming in.

Toby shook his head. "No, not yet." And once again Spencer clutched Toby's hand and her mother's hand as she went through another contraction sending curse words flying and sending hate to her fiancée.

Spencer sighed once it was over. "Okay, names. What names?" She asked looking at Toby who helplessly shrugged. The couple looked at each other, trying to think of names.

"Don't mind. Can't really think of any."

"Shall we just wait until I've given birth, because this is even more pressure." She said, shakily, and clutched Toby's hand as she went through a contraction. "It hurts." She whimpered.

"I know baby, but it's gonna be okay baby." Toby said, kissing her forehead. "Every minute now, you must be getting closer."

"Good." She turned to her mother. "Can I have some ice chips?"

"Yeah, Toby do you want anything?" Veronica asked.

"Can I have some coffee please?"

Veronica nodded, and left the room with Peter. Spencer sighed, and Toby rubbed her hands, yawning.

"I think that's the most uncomfortable place I've slept in." Maya said, coming in. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Spencer said. "And have you forgotten when we had to share a single bed?"

"Oh, that _was_ uncomfortable."

And then Spencer screamed during another contraction. "I hate you Toby. You did this to me!"

"I know. I know." Toby said, kissing her head, and holding her hand, while Maya held the other.

"Alright, let's see if you're ready to give birth." Rose said, coming in, and measured. "Alright, you're ten centimetres, you're ready to push."

Spencer breathed in and out. "Okay."

"Bye sweetie. Good luck from all of us, okay." Maya said, kissing the top of her head. Spencer nodded, and Maya left the room. "Wake up!" She screamed to her friends, clapping her hands.

"You didn't have to shout it right by my ear." Ezra said, waking up. He had Aria on his lap, who was stretching, and snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"What's happening?" Hanna asked.

"Spencer's giving birth." Maya said.

"Guess they won't be needing the coffee then." Veronica said, having some ice chips and coffee in her hand.

"I'll have that." Jason said, taking the coffee.

…

Spencer screamed, trying to get the baby out. She turned to Toby, crying. "I can't do this, I can't do this." She said weakly to him. She'd been pushing for fifteen minutes. It was five in the morning.

Toby was holding her hands, kissing her forehead repeatedly. "Yes, you can baby, you just need to push." Toby whispered in her ear, and kept on whispering encouraging words.

Spencer cried out in pain once again, pushing hard, and squeezing Toby's hands hard.

"I can see a head. Keep pushing, you're doing great." Rose said, and Spencer nodded. Some of her hair was sticking to her forehead, due to the layer of sweat. Spencer screamed, and pushed again.

"I can't do this." She cried, almost sobbing. Toby wiped away her tears, and kissed her lips gently.

"Yes, yeah, yeah, you can, baby. This will all be over when it will. I love you so much, baby. You can do this baby." Toby said, and she clutched his hands, as she pushed, and cried.

"The head is coming out, well done, keep pushing Spencer." Rose said, and Spencer kept pushing and around a minute later a babies shrill cries filled the room. Spencer cried as the baby's body slid out. She breathed out, and rested her head on the pillows. Everything was a blur, she was tired, and she needed sleep. Toby cut the umbilical cord, and next thing Spencer actually took into notice, was when Rose was speaking directly to her and Toby. "Congratulations, you've got yourself a little boy."

Spencer choked on her breath, as she held her little boy in her arms, but then a doctor took him away. "W-Where are they taking him?"

"They're just cleaning her up, baby." Toby said, kissing Spencer's lips gently. "What do you wanna call him?"

"I like Adam." Spencer said after a few minutes. "Do you have a name?"

Toby thought for a second. "What about Jack?"

"Jack." Spencer said, grinning. "I like it. Jack Adam Cavanaugh."

"Not Hastings-Cavanaugh?"

Spencer shook her head. "No. Just Cavanaugh." And, then Rose gave Spencer her little baby boy back in a blue blanket. "He looks like a Jack."

"Yeah he does."

"He has your eyes." She said, smiling.

"And your nose."

"Wanna hold him?"

Toby took Jack, and cradled his son in his arms. "Hiya Jack." He whispered, and Spencer yawned.

"Can I have some coffee?"

Toby laughed, and watched as his sons eyes closed, and the new born sniffled. "Rose will tell you that babe."

"I want coffee."

"That's why we bought you some." Caleb said, entering.

"Caleb! You don't just enter." Emily said. "Can we come in?" She asked, laughing.

"Yes." Spencer said. "And did you really bring me coffee?"

"No." Ezra said. "But we got coffee for Toby."

"Thank you." Toby said, taking a big gulp.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Aria asked, and Spencer laughed when she saw Aria in a wheelchair. "What is so funny? If anything being in a wheelchair is fun."

"It's a boy." Spencer said, and Emily awed, holding Jack. Toby sat down. "Can we just take into consideration that Hanna's hair isn't curled."

They laughed. "Really?" Hanna asked.

…

"Can I drink coffee yet?" Spencer asked Rose who laughed.

"One cup a day, starting next week." Rose said. "Now, in a month, I'll be coming to your house, to check up on you and the baby."

"Okay." Toby said, smiling.

"Can I get out this gown now, it's really itchy."

Rose and Toby chuckled. "Yes, you can. Did you bring spare clothes?"

"Yeah." Toby said, and then Rose talked a bit more, and then left. "I got you tracksuits, and my shirt."

"Thank you." Spencer said, and put the clothes on, and got up. Everyone had left except Emily and Maya because they were coming back to the loft with Toby, Spencer and Jack.

…

"So, what do we do?" Toby asked.

"I don't know." Maya said. Jack needed his nappy to be changed, and they had no idea how to do it.

"I'll try, I've done it enough times on dolls." Spencer said, and stepped forward. Gagging, she unstrapped the diaper, and handed it to Emily who was next to her. She put it in the diaper bin. "Wipes." Toby handed her some wipes, and Spencer wiped from the front to the back, and put the wipes in the bin. "Diaper." Maya handed her the diaper, and Spencer slowly put it on. Grabbing the baby powder from the side, she powdered Jack, and strapped up the diaper.

"That is why you have dolls." Emily said, and they laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm washing my hands." Spencer said, and left to wash her hands.

"It's a good thing I painted the nursery blue." Toby said.

"Oh my god! That is such a cute cat." Maya said, picking up the kitchen, and stroking it. Jack started to cry, and Toby picked him up, cradling the new born.

"Shh. Shh."

"I can't decide who's cuter. The cat or Jack." Emily said, and Spencer laughed, coming back in.

"Jack, definitely." Spencer said. "I feel so happy to be able to walk now."

"You were cuter waddling." Toby teased, and Spencer shook her head.

"Shut up."

**General Pov Hanna and Caleb**

"Caleb! I'm freaking out." Hanna yelled.

"Hey, Hanna, calm down." Caleb said, trying his best to calm her down.

"How? Caleb, I'm giving birth in a week. I barely know what I'm doing."

"Yes, but Hanna, you're mum is gonna help us until we don't need help."

"Yeah, but, I don't know how to change a diaper." She said helplessly.

"I don't either. All I'm saying is that we'll learn how to do those things."

"I'm really scared."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I am too, but that doesn't mean, we won't be able to get through this okay."

"Okay." Hanna whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's fine. Now sit down."

She chuckled, and sat down, and sighed, as he started massaging her shoulders. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head, his hands loosening the knots in her shoulders. "You're tense."

"Very. You're amazing." Hanna said.

"Relax sweetheart. You're supposed to be relaxing in summer break."

"But, I'm pregnant, and I'm freaking out, but if you give me one of these every day I'll love you forever."

"You'll already love me forever."

"True, but still."

**Aria and Ezra**

"Hey Aria." Malcolm said, coming in.

"Hey." Aria said, waving, and reading a pregnancy book, and eating some chips she cooked for herself. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You? Dad said you were scared."

"Because I am." Aria shut the book, immediately thinking of something. "I need to call Mike."

"Why?" Ezra asked, kissing her hello.

"Because I need his help with something."

"I can do it."

"Would you like to sneak into my old house where my Dad is?"

He smiled. "You're right."

Aria smiled at him, and called Mike. "Hey Mike, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Can you sneak into our old house, and grab all the kid DVDs?"

"What like the suite life and drake and josh, and barney and crap."

"Yeah."

"One condition."

"What is it?"

"I come round, and we can watch the suite life."

"Uh, of course."

…

"I've got the DVDs." Mike said, coming in.

"Good." Aria said. "Put it in. Malcom, that's my brother Mike. Mike, that's Ezra's son Malcolm."

"Hi, and you didn't tell me, you had these chairs."

"I begged her for them." Ezra said, placing Aria on his lap. "What are we watching?"

"Suite life." Aria said.

"Of what?" Malcolm asked.

"You're gonna experience the true Disney channel right now." Mike and Aria said at the same time, and the four watched the suite life of Zack and Cody, until Mike had to go, and Malcolm left, and then Aria and Ezra did something else.

**By the number of votes, the majority wanted a boy. So welcome to the world.**

**Jack Adam Cavanaugh**

**And, oh my god, fourteen reviews last chapter, I had and still have a grin on my face. Next chapter: Hanna gives birth. **

**Bye Dolls**


	101. Chapter 101

**One Week Later**

Hanna woke up feeling something wet between her legs. Knowing she didn't pee, she could only think of another thing.

That her water had broken.

Feeling pain shoot through her, she cried out in pain, waking up Caleb. "Princess, is everything okay?" Caleb asked, now wide awake.

"My water broke, and I just had a contraction." Hanna whispered. "Call my mum."

"Yeah, baby, I'll call her when we're in the car, okay."

Hanna nodded, and the two got dressed, well Hanna stayed in her pyjamas while Caleb changed into some tracksuits and a shirt, and then he grabbed the duffel bag by the door, and the two walked downstairs to the car.

"I love you." Hanna said, putting her seatbelt on. Caleb gently kissed her lips, and then her nose, and then her forehead, and then her baby bump, making her grin.

"I love you too."

…

"You bastard. You did this to me, and I hate you." Hanna cried out in pain, clutching Caleb's hand. It was five in the morning.

"Hanna, sweetie." Ashley called coming in.

"Yeah." Caleb said. "We're here."

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Ashley asked, giving Hanna a hug.

"It hurts." Hanna said, glaring at Caleb. "Did you call Nana?"

"Yes, I did. She's getting a plane at ten."

Hanna nodded. "I hate you, you know." She said to Caleb who chuckled with Ashley.

"Love you too babe." Caleb said.

"How often are her contractions?" Ashley asked.

"What! I have to measure them?"

Ashley laughed. "Yes, you do."

"Hello." Spencer said.

"Wow, you were up early." Ashley said.

"I had to feed Jack, he woke us up at four."

"Annoyingly." Toby said, yawning. "I'm so tired."

"Shut up." Spencer said. "How you feeling?"

"How did you get through this?" Hanna said, and crying out in pain and clutching Ashley and Caleb's hands. "I hate you Caleb." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"You knew this was gonna happen." Ashley said to Caleb who just shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Hey wheelie." Caleb greeted Aria as she came in with Ezra.

"You hold your tongue." Aria said, frowning, when everyone was laughing. "Swear to god."

Hanna screamed through another contraction, and Aria sighed. "What will twins be like?"

"Painful." Spencer and Hanna said.

"Wow, thanks guys. Anyways, how are you feeling, Han?"

"I'm tired." Hanna said. "You won't be able to handle it."

Aria smiled, as the others laughed. "Thanks Han."

"Hey mum." Caleb said into the phone. It had just started to ring, and he picked it up.

"Hey sweetie. Just letting you know, that Jack, Brooke, Rachel and I are getting on a plane in about half an hour. Is Hanna okay?" Claudia asked.

"Oh my god! You're such a bastard for doing this to me Caleb." Hanna screamed.

Caleb chuckled. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does."

"Don't laugh. We're tired, and gay, and in onesie's." Emily said, yawning. Maya and her were wearing matching dog onesie's.

"Why are you wearing onesie's?" Ezra asked.

"We were kinda uncomfortable in jeans with Spencer's labour, so we're wearing something comfy." Maya said.

…

"I'm so tired, but I can't get to sleep." Hanna whined. "I want coffee."

"Han, you know the only thing you can have is ice chips." Caleb said, drinking coffee to make him stay awake, and the same going for Ashley.

"Yeah, but that's just practically cut up ice cubes." She said, and Ashley and Caleb chuckled. "I'm only two centimetres, and its nine. I've been in labour apparently since one, this should be done by now."

"You'll only have to wait a few more hours' sweetie." Ashley said.

"Yeah, that's really comforting."

Hanna cried out in pain as she went through another contraction. "It hurts." She whimpered.

"I know, princess, but it will all be over soon." Caleb said, rubbing her hand.

…

"Ugh, I'm gonna take him outside, it stinks of vomit in." Spencer said to Toby, and he nodded, and she took Jack outside pushing the pram.

"Did I miss anything?" Claudia said, coming into the waiting room.

"Three, two, one." Emily, Maya, and Ezra said together.

"You're such a bastard for doing this to me Caleb." Hanna screamed.

"Caleb, honey." Claudia said, coming into the room where Hanna was being checked to see how many centimetres she was.

"Okay, Hanna, you're only four centimetres." Penny, her midwife said.

"What do you mean I'm only four? It's eleven, and I have been in labour for apparently ten hours, why isn't the baby budging." Hanna said, and Ashley, Penny and Caleb laughed.

"Sweetie, we've got to wait until you're ten centimetres."

"Yeah, but it hurts like fuck."

"If it carries on hurting like that we can give you some drugs."

"Good." Hanna said, and Penny said bye and left.

"Hi mum." Caleb said, drinking some coffee.

"Hi Claudia." Ashley and Hanna said at the same time.

"Oh my god. I'm so tired." Brooke said, coming in.

"Why did you have to go into labour so early? I haven't been to sleep since yesterday morning." Jack said.

"Shut up." Hanna said, and then cried out in pain during another contraction. "I swear to god, Caleb, I'll kill you."

Ashley chuckled, while Caleb sighed. "You knew what you were doing." Ashley said.

…

"Hiya Nana." Hanna said.

"Hey Hanny. How are you feeling?" Regina asked.

"Im tired, it's six in the evening, and I'm seven centimetres dilated." She turned to Caleb. "You said it would only be a few more hours ago, like ten hours ago." She said. Caleb kept quiet, knowing it was best not to speak, just nodded, drinking his coffee. Hanna once again, screamed through another contraction.

"I'm guessing it hurts sweetie."

"A lot."

…

Hanna cried out in pain, pushing. "It's too painful, baby, make it stop." Hanna said to Caleb who kept kissing her head. It was midnight, Hanna had been in labour for a bit over twenty three hours.

"I know, baby, if I could, I wish I'd be in that hospital bed instead of you." Caleb said, kissing her forehead, her lips, her nose, the top of her head.

"I don't see you with a vagina." Hanna screamed, still pushing.

"Hanna, you're doing great, just keep pushing." Penny said, and Hanna nodded, and kept on pushing, but there wasn't any progress. "Hanna, if you want this baby out your gonna have to push harder."

Hanna nodded, and screamed, as she pushed hard, clutching Caleb's hands.

"Come on, princess, you can do this, it's gonna be okay, come on, baby." Caleb whispered, and kept whispering, but his words were going in one ear and out the next.

"I can see a head."

"Thank god." Hanna screamed. "It hurts." She cried, and Caleb wiped away her tears with his thumb, and kept kissing her forehead.

"I know baby."

"Hanna, I need you to push harder." Penny said, and Hanna pushed harder, and soon a baby's shrill cries filled the room. "Congratulations, you've got a beautiful baby girl." Penny said, and Hanna choked on her breath, looking at her baby girl. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, dad?"

Caleb nodded, and cut the umbilical cord, and then they took the little girl away to get her cleaned up. Hanna looked up at Caleb, grinning. "I love you." Caleb said, kissing her lips gently. Hanna kissed back, and then pulled away kissing his nose.

"I love you too." Hanna said, grinning with Caleb.

"Here's your baby girl." Penny said, handing Hanna a little girl with Hanna's eyes, and Caleb's smile, little brunette tufts of hair, and Caleb's tanned skin.

Hanna's eyes filled with tears, and she had a lump in her throat. "Hello, I've been waiting for you, and you were really painful, but you're worth it."

Caleb chuckled, and pressed his lips to Hanna's forehead. "Love you both."

Hanna smiled. "Wanna hold her?" Hanna asked, looking down at the beautiful new born.

"Yeah." Caleb replied, and Hanna gave him his daughter, and his eyes immediately filled with tears at the sight of his little princess. "Hey princess, I'm gonna spoil you so much." Caleb whispered, and used his finger to gently run over her cheek. She gurgled, and she grabbed his finger, squeezing it in his hand. A tear fell from his eye, and he didn't bother wiping it away. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"God, Caleb, you're gonna kill me." Hanna said, wiping away her tears.

He chuckled, and sat down. "So, have you decided on a name yet?"

"I like the name you said."

"Which one?"

"Layla. But then I also like Zoey."

"Then what about Zoey Layla Marin-Rivers." Caleb said, smiling.

"No Marin. Just Rivers. Like I'll be."

He smiled, and kissed Hanna's forehead. "She has your eyes."

"And probably your smirk." Hanna said with a giggle. "I'm gonna sleep."

"Okay, baby. Wake up whenever." Caleb said, and Ashley knocked on the door. "Come in." Ashley, Claudia, Spencer, Aria and Emily came in.

"Let's see my granddaughter." Ashley said, and Caleb handed her Zoey, but he laughed when he saw Aria in a wheelchair.

"Hey penguin."

"If you could not make me laugh while I'm trying to get to sleep." Hanna said, laughing. Caleb laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"What's she called?" Claudia asked.

"Zoey."

"I'm guessing it's just Rivers." Spencer said, holding her goddaughter.

"How?"

"We went to a spa remember. We never run out of things to talk about it." Emily said.

"Hopefully she doesn't cause as much trouble as Hanna." Aria said.

"That better go for your kids as well then. I mean, dating a teacher really." Hanna mumbled, and they laughed.

"The fact it's true." Spencer said, laughing. "She has Hanna's eyes, but she looks like you."

"No way." Caleb said.

"Yeah, she does." Aria and Emily said.

…

"This bed is so uncomfortable." Hanna announced to everyone in the room. "Oh my god."

"Did you know there is no edible food in the cafeteria?" Ezra said coming into the room with Toby. They had gone on for a search for food, but that went downhill.

"We've learned." Emily said.

"Apparently if Hanna sees more green jello she'll puke on my shoes." Spencer said.

"Shut up." Hanna said. "And I will."

"It's not like you haven't before." Toby said. "Went a bit on my shoes too."

Aria laughed. "That was funny." There was a knock on the door, Spencer looked but froze, as did the others.

"Who's at the door?" Caleb asked. "Guys!"

"It's Mona." Maya said. "What the hell does that a-hole want?"

"Was that pun intended or?" Ezra asked, and they laughed slightly.

Hanna frowned, not sure what to do. She breathed in. "Let her in."

"Hanna." Caleb and Ashley said at the same time. "Are you being serious?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just want to know why the hell she is here, or how she is here, okay. I know she did some bad stuff, a lot of bad stuff, but I actually want to know why she is here, so let her in." So they did, and they left while Mona came in. Zoey was in a little cot, and Mona approached her, but Hanna picked her up, and cradled her in her arms tightly.

"She's beautiful." Mona said.

"Why are you here Mona?" Caleb asked. "Get to the chase."

"I just want to see your beautiful daughter Caleb. Is she yours? Or is she Sean's?"

Hanna tensed, and so did Caleb's jaw. _You never hit a girl, _he thought. "She's mine." Caleb said.

"I always thought I'd be out there with the girls."

"How did you know I was in here?" Hanna asked, and Mona shrugged, and Zoey started to cry. "Hey, shh, shh, shh. Its okay, Zoey."

"Its time for Zoey's first breast feed." Penny said, coming in.

"Remember, Han, I know everything." Mona said, and was going to walk straight through the doors but Emily and Spencer stopped her.

"Tell me how you knew she was in here, Mona." Spencer said, and Mona stayed silent, smirking.

"Can't go in, she's breastfeeding. And don't go too crazy, wouldn't want you in Radley again." Mona said.

"Wouldn't want you in Radley again either." Spencer said, and Mona backed away a bit, because she knew she could be put in there. _Again._

"Cut the crap, Mona. How do you know?" Emily said.

"I think you girls are forgetting the fact I know everything." Mona said, slowly, and walked away, like she owned the place.

"Definitely A." Spencer said. While inside Hanna's hospital room, she was breastfeeding Zoey.

"Is she supposed to keep on stopping?" Hanna asked Penny.

"Sweetie, it's completely normal. It's your first time, and it takes some time for the baby to grab the nipple completely." Penny said, and Hanna nodded, while Caleb tried not to stare at Hanna's boob.

…

"What clothes did you bring me?" Hanna asked Caleb. It was just them, Zoe, and Ashley who was waiting outside with Zoe.

"The chav pants, and my shirt." Caleb said. "And you look beautiful right now." Caleb knew she had body confidence issues, and now she had baby fat, he was gonna do everything to make her believe she was beautiful.

Hanna smiled, and put the chav pants on, and took off the hospital gown, making Caleb moan gently. She put his shirt on, and put her hair in a messy bun. She pressed her lips to his, and then his nose. "I love you." She said.

"I love you even more." Caleb said, and pressed her forehead to his. "Now, you're gonna go home with Ashley, and I'm gonna bring some stuff from our place that we'll need."

"Yeah."

…

"What do we do?" Hanna asked, pinching her nose.

"You unstrap the diaper." Ashley said, covering her mouth with her hand. "And, Hanna you know what to do. You did it on dolls."

"Correction, I got you to do the nappies."

"Can we just focus please?" Caleb said, making a face.

"Caleb. You do it." Hanna demanded, he pinched his nose tighter.

"No. You do one strap, and I'll do the other. Fair?" Caleb asked.

"Fair enough." Hanna said. "Crap. On three. One two three." The two of them unstrapped a strap, and instantly gagged and turn their heads.

"Oh my god. What is that?" Caleb said.

"That is what you'll be doing for the next two years five times a day, each." Ashley said, making a face. Hanna gagged.

"What do we do?" Hanna asked. Caleb gagged.

"Take the diaper off, and put it in the diaper bin." Ashley said, and Caleb took the diaper off, and put in the diaper bin while gagging. "Now, grab some wipes." Hanna and Caleb both grabbed wipes. "And wipe, from front to back." So, they wiped from front to back, and threw the dirty wipes in the bin. "Now grab a new diaper." Hanna got a new diaper. "Slide it on" Caleb carefully slid it on. "Put some powder on her." Caleb grabbed the powder and covered the bottom half of the baby with it. Ashley laughed. "Now do the straps." Hanna strapped the straps tight, and the two new adults sighed.

"Oh my god." Caleb breathed out.

"Wow. I always thought in movies they were over reacting." Hanna said.

"I want to cry." Caleb said, laughing.

"You're laughing."

"I'm pity laughing."

Hanna laughed, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Caleb had brought a few things – a bassinet, the changing table, diapers etc. – from Hanna and Caleb's apartment.

"You know she's gonna poop around five times a day." Ashley said. "And you guys will need a rota."

"What for?" Caleb asked, kissing Hanna's temple.

"So you guys don't clash and there's no one looking after the baby. There's one in the blue pack you guys got at your first ultrasound appointment."

"Ugh." Hanna said. "It's so confusing."

"You guys will get it." Ashley said.

**Aria and Ezra**

"That person at the hospital really pissed me off." Aria said and Ezra smiled, kissing her forehead.

_"Wow, you look like you're ready to pop." An old lady said to Aria, and everyone held in their laughter. "I bet you can't see your feet anymore."_

_Emily had had enough and burst out laughing, and the old lady walked away. _

_"Aww. Poor penguin." Toby said. _

_"I can't even see my feet." Aria said, grumpily. _

"I'm sorry baby." Ezra said. "She was probably just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, but when she said I looked like I was about to pop, that actually means, I look like a whale."

"Well, you're a cute whale."

Aria laughed. "That makes me feel better."

"You're using sarcasm a lot."

"A lot of people are pissing me off."

**Spencer and Toby**

"Toby!" Spencer called from the nursery.

"Yeah." Toby replied.

"He's lifting his head."

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, it's a good thing, because it's one step closer until he can sit up, and then crawl, and then walk."

"Hmm." Toby started kissing her neck, and she moaned softly.

"We can't." She muttered.

"Don't you want too?"

"I want too, but I haven't got the all clear yet."

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head, and tickled her sides, making her giggle.

"Stop. Please stop." She pleaded, and he did, and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Thank you daddy."

"No problem mummy."

**Hanna and Caleb**

Zoe started to cry at one in the morning waking Caleb and Hanna up. Hanna got up out of bed, got Zoe, and cradled her in her arms. Sitting back down, Caleb propped himself up on the pillows, and watched as Hanna breastfed Zoe.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm jealous of my own daughter." Caleb murmured, and Hanna chuckled.

"You've done it plenty of times." Hanna said, laughing.

"You're so pretty." Caleb whispered before drifting off back to sleep. Hanna smiled, and noticed Zoe had stopped sucking, and that her eyelids were slowly drooping. Getting up from the bed, Hanna gently placed Zoey into the bassinet. Getting her phone, she took a picture of Zoe squirming in her bassinet.

**And by a number of votes, Haleb have a girl. And to those disappointed - I'm doing a sequel to this story where Haleb will have a boy. But anyways, lets welcome. **

**Zoey Layla Rivers**

**And, review wise, fifteen reviews for last chapter. WOW. Thanks so much for making this story reach 90,000 views, and over 600 hundred reviews. **

**Bye dolls**


	102. Chapter 102

**One week later**

"Ezra!" Aria screamed from the chair.

"Yeah." Ezra shouted back, walking to her.

"My water just broke."

"Alright, come on. I'll call Ella, the girls, Hardy. Who else?"

"Get Ella to call Mike, and we're fine."

…

"Why can't I have a private room?" Aria said.

"They said there's no more private rooms left." Ezra said, and kissed her temple.

"Ugh." She looked to her left, and saw a man staring at her. "Ezra!"

"Yeah."

"He's staring at me. That guy is staring at me." She whispered, and when Ezra turned around, he stopped looking at Aria. Ezra got up, and shut the curtain even more.

"Ooh, shared room, unlucky penguin." Caleb said, coming in.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh my god!" Aria screamed, clutching Ezra's hand, having her first contraction. She lifted up the covers slightly. "I thought that would be it."

"It's like I've got my own freaking contraction." Ezra said, but Aria glared at him and Caleb who were laughing.

They laughed. "Who's next to you?" Hanna whispered.

"People with very weird nicknames for each other." Ezra said.

"Shut up you bastard." The lady said next to them, and Caleb tried his hardest not to laugh.

"What's happening?" Ella said, coming in.

"I'm in labour. That's what's happening?" Aria said. "Not fun."

Ella sat next to Aria opposite Ezra.

"So does it really hurt?" Aria asked Hanna.

"Yes." Spencer said, coming in. Aria laughed sarcastically.

"Can I eat anything?"

They laughed. "No, you can only have ice chips." Ezra said.

"Why are they ice chips? They're just ice chips."

"That's the point." Toby said.

"But, they're practically water, why can't I have water." Aria said, and they were silent. "I'm too smart for you guys." She said with a giggle. "Oh! Oh! Oh! OH my god! I might kill you all." Aria shouted squeezing Ella and Ezra's hands.

"I was sleeping." Maya moaned, entering.

"Its midday." Hanna said.

"We don't have kids. We're lesbians." Emily said.

"Or just really close friends." Caleb said, and they laughed.

…

"Guess who is here. I am here." Hardy said, coming into Aria's hospital room. He sat down, and put his feet on the bed, but put them down on the floor when Aria was glaring at him. "Someone's cranky."

"Oh." Ezra said.

"I would love to see you push out two babies of your vagina." Aria snapped. She'd been in labour for five hours, it was five in the evening. "We called you at midday and New York is like two hours away – OH!"

"Yeah, course I had a lady over." Hardy said.

"Oh my god." Ezra groaned. "Why are you the godfather of one of them?"

"Because I'm your dear friend from college, who is gonna take them both out on their birthday."

"Which one?" Aria asked, and then screamed through another contraction. "Which birthday?"

"When they can both pass for twenty one." Hardy said. "I'm the godfather of the boy, right?"

"If we have a boy that is." Ezra said.

"I might be rethinking that." Aria said. "Sod it. I can't be bothered to think about it."

…

"Ugh." Aria moaned. It was midnight, and she was four centimetres dilated. "I'm so bored and I'm so tired, and hungry."

"Try to go to sleep then." Ella said.

"Yeah, but the contractions hurt like fuck."

"They can give you drugs, babe." Ezra said.

"I don't want the dr…" Aria trailed off, as she screamed through another contraction. "I might want the drugs." She said to Ezra, and he wiped away some of her tears. "This is really painful."

"I'll get the nurse."

"No." Aria lazily said. "Mum will get them, you stay here. I need you." Ella got up, and left the room, going to get the nurse for the drugs.

"What's the real reason?" Ezra asked, and Aria smiled.

"I want the drugs, and a kiss." Aria said, and Ezra kissed his lips gently, and she deepened it, but she pulled back screaming through a contraction. "Yeah, I need the drugs."

…

"Whoop dee doo." Aria sang over and over again, making Ella and Ezra laugh. It was one in the morning, and she was still four centimetres dilated.

"I got you some coffee." Spencer said coming in.

"Whoop dee doo." Aria sang, and Spencer said.

"What?"

"She's on drugs." Ezra said, and Spencer started grinning.

"Oh my god. I have to get the guys." Spencer said, before rushing out. "Caleb. Wake up."

"Why?" Caleb moaned.

"Aria's high."

"Wait. What?" Toby asked, laughing.

"Aria's high. She's on drugs." Spencer said, and then kicked Emily and Maya.

"Yes, you bitch." Maya said.

"Aria's on drugs."

…

"Is this real life?" Aria asked.

"Yes it is, babe." Ezra said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"I need to wake up. I've got to get to class."

"You graduated around a month or so ago." Ella said.

"This is brand new information." Aria screamed, and then put her hand on Ezra's cheek, gently slapping it, and his back shook with kept in laughs. "You're so pretty. I always thought you were pretty, and I'm just looking at you now, and OH MY GOD, you are so beautiful. Where are you from?"

"New York." Ezra said, chuckling with the others.

"Really?" Aria asked. "You look so… Egyptian though."

They laughed except Ezra who was trying his hardest not to laugh. "You okay Aria?"

"Are_ you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Do you need DR Sullivan?"

He laughed. "No, I don't. Do you?"

"I'm not crazy." Aria screamed.

"But you're high." Caleb said, and Aria started singing 'Feeling Good' by Nina Simone, out of tune.

"I'm not feeling very good." Aria admitted. "Ugh. Am I pregnant or fat? Or both."

"You're pregnant." Ella said.

"This is brand new information!" Aria screamed again.

"I'm so happy I'm filming this." Maya said, laughing. "Aria, what's your birthday?"

"Today, everyone's here, and we must be celebrating." Aria said in a 'duh' voice. "Pass the booze, and Hanna gimme your flask."

Hanna smiled. "I don't have it."

"Why? You're Hanna, of course you have a flask you alcoholic."

Hanna laughed with the others. "Cause I have a baby, and I can't drink."

"When did that happen?" Aria said, and then looked at her very swollen stomach. "When did this happen?"

…

"Hello to you too." Aria said to Tracy – her midwife. Tracy was checking how many centimetres she had dilated. Ezra and Ella gently chuckled, and Ezra smiled as he saw Aria's eyes close, and her head fall back onto the pillow.

"She's seven centimetres." Tracy said, and walked out.

…

Aria woke up, still slightly high on the pain medication. Not high, exactly. Drowsy. Ella and Ezra were asleep, and do were the others outside in the waiting room. She heard the door open, and cocked her head to the side to see who was entering the room.

_Alison._

"How are you feeling?" Alison asked with a kind smile.

"I'm, good." Aria said, her voice weak. "How are you here?"

"I had to see you sweetie." She grinned. "I just saw Jack and Zoey, they're beautiful. I'm sure yours will be too."

"W-What's going on?"

"I just needed to see you. Even if you girls were asleep. At least I know you're all okay. You girls have got some really good fiancée's protecting you, I think I like Caleb the most or Ezra. You know about Toby and I's history, but he's good for Spencer. And, Emily. Well, let's say, I like Maya." Alison kept on grinning. "I miss you Aria. I miss all of you. I'm proud of you, all of you, tell the girls I said that. I think they need some reassurance."

"We miss you too." Aria said. "Are you still here, Ali? You know what I mean?"

"I'm here, but, you can't find me. They're always watching, I'm sure if I was still alive, I'd be pregnant too." Ali smirked. "Anyways, good luck. With everything." She kissed Aria's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aria paused, but said something, as Ali's hand was on the door handle. "Ali. WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"Who's red coat? Is it you?"

"Its someone close to me, Aria. I would say, but I can't have you in any more danger. This is all my fault, and I owe you girl's big time."

"Then come back, Ali, please."

Alison laughed half-heartedly. "I wish it was that simple, I really do, but, you girls know, that this isn't a messed up game of _Cluedo_, and if I did come back, you girls would be in a lot of danger. They'll hurt you even more."

"Whose they, Ali?"

"Aria, I can't say, if I could, I would've already. But, you girls will get through this, you're strong. Just stick together."

And then Alison walked out the door, but not before giving Aria a wink.

…

"What the fuck happened?" Aria said, waking up at eight in the morning. She saw Ezra and Ella were asleep, so she poked Ezra in his chest, hard. She'd forgotten about the Ali dream.

"Mmm, yeah." Ezra said, yawning.

"What happened?"

"You were put on drugs, because the contractions were too painful. It's eight."

Aria nodded, and screamed through a contraction waking Ella up.

"Kay, what's happening?" Ella asked.

"The drugs have probably worn off." Tracy said, and checked how many centimetres Aria was. "Alright, you're ten centimetres, you're ready to start pushing."

Aria groaned. "Okay."

"Bye baby. Good luck." Ella said, kissing her daughter on the head. Aria moaned, and Ella left.

…

Aria screamed, pushing. She was crying. It was so hard. "It's so hard." She whimpered, and Ezra nodded, and kissed her on the lips.

"I know, baby, just keep on pushing." Ezra said, and pressed his lips to her temple.

"I need you to push harder Aria." Tracy said, and Aria pushed harder, screaming, and putting her chin down to her chest, trying to get the first baby out. "I can see a head. Keep pushing Aria, you're doing great." Aria gave one more big push, and one more scream, and the baby was out. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Ezra nodded, no words forming in his mouth. He was smiling, no, most likely grinning. He cut the umbilical cord, and Tracy announced that the baby was a girl, and she was whisked away to have some tests done.

"It's over." Aria breathed, and Ezra chuckled.

"No it's not. We've still got one more to come." Ezra said, holding her hands tightly again. Aria groaned.

"Okay, Aria, you did great, now you need to push again." Tracy said, and Aria nodded, and screamed while she pushed.

"Oh my god, why twins? Why?" Aria screamed, squeezing Ezra's hands, as he placed kisses to her temple, and her forehead. Aria cried out in pain once again.

"Keep pushing Aria, you're doing great." Tracy said, and Aria pushed harder, crying out in pain. "I can see a head." Tracy announced, and Aria pushed once more, screaming in pain. "Congratulations, you've got a baby boy." Tracy said, and then Ezra cut the umbilical cord, and he was taken away to get cleaned up, and Tracy gave Aria her baby girl.

She smiled, and Ezra sat down in the chair next to her. "How are you feeling?" Ezra asked, looking at his baby girl.

"I'm good. Really good." Aria said, smiling.

"And, here's your baby boy." Tracy said, handing him to Ezra. "I'll check up on you in about an hour."

Ezra nodded. "We need to name them."

"Yeah. I like Mathew." Aria said. "What about you?"

He thought for a moment. "Noah?"

"Noah." Aria said, a small grin on her face. "I like it. Noah Mathew Fitz."

"Now we gotta decide for that little cutie." Ezra said, and Aria giggled. "Harper?"

"Hmm." Aria said, staring down at her daughters blue eyes. "I like it. But I also like Sophia."

"Then what do you say about Sophia Harper."

"Yeah, I like it."

"Is there a boy?" Hardy said.

"Yes, there is a boy, Hardy." Aria said, chuckling at him.

"Woo. I'm teaching him some things." Hardy said, sitting down, and coming in.

"Since he's in here, I'm guessing we can come in too." Hanna said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore in places I shouldn't be sore." Aria said. "But I'm fine. Just as long as I don't wear jeans."

Emily laughed. "What are their names?"

"Noah and Sophia." Ezra said.

"Dammit it you guys, Sophie was gonna be my name." Spencer whined.

"You can still have it. It's one letter off." Aria said.

…

"One rule." Ezra said to Hardy. Maya was holding Sophia, and Ella was holding Noah.

"Yeah, I won't listen to it, but yeah." Hardy said, and Aria groaned, making her friends laugh.

"Don't get them both drunk on a birthday. Any birthday. Just don't get them arrested. Don't give them drugs, or give them a gun, or anything bad like meth, okay. We can still switch to Finn."

Finn laughed. "Yeah."

"I can promise that I won't give them meth or a gun. He'll find a gun on his own, won't give him drugs, but I'll promise you I'll get them drunk when they'll pass for twenty one." Hardy said.

"That's good enough for me." Aria said.

"And don't get them arrested." Ezra said.

"Just because I did it to you, doesn't mean I'll do it to your children." Hardy said.

"What?" Toby, Hanna and Caleb asked at the same time.

Ezra smiled. "It's a long story."

"We have time." Emily said, laughing.

"It was a party." Hardy said. "And, the police come down, looking for me, but I say Ezra is me, so he gets arrested instead of me, but then they do a check, and I get arrested and we have to spend the night in jail together."

"What did you do?" Mike asked, and Finn laughed.

"He brought a knife to college. It's so stupid, and then he got drunk, and then threatened to cut everyone with that knife." Finn said. "And then just had to trip over something, and drop the knife."

"Why did Ezra have to go into jail, then?" Spencer asked, laughing.

"Something about pretending to be someone you're not or something, and then setting the kitchen on fire, but I was drunk so, I don't remember a lot."

"After all these years, did you just one day suddenly realize that you can't cook." Toby said; they laughed.

"No, like, I know I'm a bad cook. I'm just being really cocky, and thinking I'm great. I'm thinking, woo, let's cook, and make a great meal, and then I'll probably end up killing someone with either food poisoning or not being able to feed someone." Ezra said, and they laughed. "It's a shock that Aria's still alive, really."

"It's a shock you're still alive." Caleb said, and they laughed.

"I know."

**Woo, Ali came to visit Aria. Ooh. And lets welcome Noah and Sophia Fitz to the world.**

**Bye Dolls**


	103. Chapter 103

**Spencer and Toby**

"No more outings for about a month." Spencer said, and Toby nodded.

"Yeah. But, I have to go back to work in three weeks." Toby said.

"What are your days like?"

"Its five days a week, and its ten in the morning until three in the afternoon. I'll change it, if you're not comfortable with it."

"It's fine. Jack will be five weeks by then, and I'll be able to look after him by then. I'd of gotten into a routine." Spencer said, and Toby kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, and Jack started crying.

"Probably wants to be fed or something." Spencer said, and got up and went into Jack's nursery, and picked him up. Lowering her top slightly, she fed him, and sat down in the rocking chair Toby had made. She giggled slightly, when Oreo jumped onto her lap. Even if Oreo was still a little kitten and a month old, Oreo was protective of Jack, he slept on the rocking chair all of the night, and then went outside when Spencer and Toby woke up. Toby walked into the nursery, and sat next to Spencer.

"You're a good mum, you know." Toby said, kissing her temple. Spencer grinned.

"Thanks, you're a good dad." Spencer said, and breathed through her nose.

**Hanna and Caleb**

"It's a jungle." Hanna explained to Zoey who gurgled. Hanna smiled, and kissed her nose.

"Han." Caleb called.

"Yeah." Hanna called back.

"My Mum's on face time, she'd like to see Zoey, and so would Will, Clay and James." He said, coming in.

"Okay, they can see how gorgeous Zoey is." Hanna said, smiling. "She's so cute."

"She's Daddy's little princess." Caleb said, and Hanna grinned.

"Ironic that she's wearing an onesie that says that. And guess who dressed her this morning."

"Actually yesterday, because we just got back from the hospital."

"Good point." Hanna said. "Anyways, this is Zoey Layla Rivers, adorable as ever." Hanna said, and pointed to the camera. "What's that? That's a phone. Who is that? Who? You're so adorable, yes you are." Hanna said in a baby voice, kissing the baby's head, over and over. Caleb smiled.

"How are you guys?" Will asked.

Hanna smiled. "We're all very good. We've learned the ropes now. And Zoey's being good, even if she is very loud."

"Probably gets that from her mother." Caleb teased, and Hanna smiled at him, shaking her head at him.

**Aria and Ezra**

"They're asleep." Aria sighed, collapsing onto the bed.

"After two hours of trying." Ezra breathed. "I'm gonna have a shower, the hospital smell has stuck to me, along with the poop smell."

Aria chuckled. "I'll go in the shower with you."

"Kay, come on." Ezra said, and lifted Aria up making her giggle, and carried her into the bathroom. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aria said, and took off his shirt, and she took off his shirt, and once they were undressed, they showered together. "You know we can't do anything."

"Ah, actually, on the contrary, we can do this…" Ezra trailed off, and kissed her on the lips. She moaned, and placed her hand on his chest, travelling downwards. "Nope." Ezra murmured, bringing her hand back up to his chest. She giggled.

"Sorry."

…

Noah woke up, wailing at one in the morning. Ezra groaned, and kissed Aria's temple. "I'll get him." He murmured, and she nodded. Ezra walked into the babies' nursery, and picked up Noah, and cradled him in his arms, and then Sophia started crying. Aria got up out of bed, walked to the nursery, and picked up Sophia. After ten minutes of wailing and screaming, Sophia and Noah finally stopped crying.

"I'm being so turned on by you right now." Aria admitted.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Because, the most attractive thing a guy can be is a good dad, and the second most attractive thing is when he plays with little kids. And, you look so lovely."

**Spencer and Toby**

"I've got him." Toby said, getting out of bed at four in the morning to a crying Jack. Walking into the nursery, he picked up Jack, and held him close, rocking the two week year old back and forth. Toby walked over to the changing table, and changed Jack's diaper. As he finished, and picked his son up, the boy stopped crying. Toby put Jack back in his cot, and Toby went back to bed, and absent-mindedly wrapped his arms around Spencer.

…

"Is it a Monday?" Spencer asked groggily. It was ten in the morning. Jack had woken up again at seven and Spencer had fed him, and then went back to sleep.

"It's a Tuesday." Toby said checking his phone. "Jack is officially two weeks old."

"It seems like yesterday it was the fifth of august." Spencer said. "I need to put his birthday on my phone."

"I'll put it on now, and when people say you're really tired with parenting, I mean you're a bit tired, but not really tired."

"I know." Spencer said, and Jack started to cry. "What do you think he wants?"

"No idea." Toby said. "I'll get him though." Toby kissed Spencer gently, and walked to Jack's room. He picked Jack up in his arms, and rocked him gently back and forth. "What do you want bud?" And then of course Toby smelt the smell from Jack's diaper. He made a face, and went to the changing table. After changing Jack he brought him into his bedroom, and sat down.

"Hello my beautiful baby boy." Spencer said. "How are you today?"

"I think he's good, but next time you're changing his diaper. I've done it twice already."

"Not my fault your turn is when he needs his nappy changed. I have to feed him at seven, twelve, four, and seven."

"So, does, like, breast-feeding hurt?"

"Kinda, cause he sucks my nipples raw, and I can't wear a bra."

"You don't like wearing a bra." Toby said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but, my chest is unsupported all the time, but my boobs are big, so I'm fine."

Toby chuckled, and kissed Spencer's temple, and she moved closer to him. "I love both of you."

"I love both of you too. And, I'm still standing by my word, I think I love you more than him."

**Hanna and Caleb**

"Bouncy baby, bouncy baby." Hanna said in a baby voice, bouncing Zoey up and down in her arms. She knew Caleb was watching, but she didn't know he was secretly filming, and that he was going to send the video to Claudia and Ashley. "Bouncy baby." Hanna repeated, making Zoey squirm slightly. She turned to Caleb. "Are you filming?"

"No, I'm not." Caleb replied.

"Yes you are, why else would you be holding your phone in front of you like you're praying." Hanna said, and Caleb laughed.

"I might be filming."

"Ugh, turn it off. My hair isn't curled, and I have no make-up on, and I'm wearing tracksuits, and your sweatshirt, which is really comfy, but still. Turn it off."

"Okay." Caleb said, and turned off the film, and put his phone in his pocket.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanna asked.

"Anything." Caleb asked, moving closer, and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Why don't you call me princess anymore?"

"Ah, well, I can't really call you queen without sounding like a servant."

Hanna laughed. "What?"

"We have a girl, so she's now my princess, and you're my queen."

Hanna shook her head. "Nope, we're both your princesses."

"That's fine, princess." Caleb said, and Hanna gently kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And, you look beautiful." Caleb said, and Hanna kissed his lips gently. She moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth, but the two pulled away when Zoey started crying. Caleb took her in his arms, and held him close to his chest, and Hanna smiled.

"You look so attractive right now." Hanna said, leaning into Caleb's side.

He chuckled. "I thought I was already attractive."

**So, starting next week, the updating will go back to like it was before, Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. **

**Bye Dolls **


	104. Chapter 104

**Aria and Ezra**

"Hey, shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh. Mummy's here." Aria said, holding a crying Noah in her arms while she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair.

"Babe?" Ezra called, coming into the house with Malcolm.

"Yep." Aria called back, coming out of the nursery, and down the stairs.

"You okay?"

"I am. Noah's crying. Don't know why." Aria said, holding him close as his cries softened. "Hey Malcolm. How are you?"

"Good. You?" Malcolm said.

"I'm great, just a bit tired."

"Both very tired." Ezra said, chuckling. He kissed Aria's temple. "Where's Soph?"

"She's sleeping. I had to balance two babies, but I got one down, and now it looks like the other one is down too. Gonna put him down now." Aria said, and then walked up the stairs, and into the nursery, and put Noah down in his cot.

…

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Aria asked.

"What is there?" Malcolm asked. "Is there pizza?"

"Yeah, I'll put them in. One each, yeah?"

"Yeah, baby." Ezra said, and Aria walked to the kitchen, and got the pizzas out the freezer, and heated up the oven, and put the pizzas in it. The twins started crying. "To be fed or diaper changed?" Ezra asked.

"Its seven in the evening, so be fed, but can you see if one of them needs a diaper change."

"Yeah." Ezra turned to Malcolm. "You alright sitting here, bud?" Ezra asked, and Malcolm nodded. Ezra walked upstairs with Aria, and she started to feed Sophia, because Noah needed his diaper to be changed.

"Is he done?" Aria asked Ezra.

"All strapped up." Ezra said.

"Okay, I'm gonna try two."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and Ezra handed Aria Sophia, and the baby immediately started to breast feed on Aria's other boob. "What if I drop one of them?"

"It's okay, I'm holding their heads." Ezra said, and Aria nodded.

"This is weird." Aria said. "It feels so strange. Oh my god."

Ezra chuckled.

**Spencer and Toby**

"Hey Em." Toby said as Emily came into the loft.

"Hello. I'm bored, Maya's with her parents, so I'm staying here for the rest of the day, and you can't say no to a lesbian slash best friend." Emily said, and Spencer and Toby laughed.

"That's fine." Spencer said.

"And where is my beautiful godson?"

"In the nursery."

"Alright, I'm bringing him out here." Emily said, walked to the nursery, and came back with a swaddled Jack in her arms. "He is just too cute. Oh my god, I always knew you two would have cute babies."

Spencer and Toby laughed. "Zoey's cute." Spencer said.

"She's adorable." Toby said.

"And then so is Noah and Sophia, and these four are gonna be the new pretty people of Rosewood." Emily said, and they laughed. "But seriously, I think they think it's in insult when they call us the prettiest four girls in Rosewood."

"No, I think, the insult is, when they call you the 'Pretty Little Liars.'" Toby said.

"We're not that little." Spencer said. "And we don't lie _that_ much."

"What do we lie about?" Emily said.

"To the world that there is no stalker." Toby said, and Spencer hit him.

"That's hilarious." Emily said. "We lied about Wilden."

"That's true. How did he know what happened that summer?"

And, like it was timed, Emily and Spencer's phone beeped. "I'm holding Jack, so you check." Emily said.

"Funeral bells are ringing. If you know, you die –A." Spencer read out. "So, unless, A is caught, we'll be dead if we find out."

**Hanna and Caleb**

"How many pictures of Zoe do you already have?" Hanna asked Caleb who smiled.

"Like fifty." Caleb replied.

"She's like a week old."

"But she's adorable as hell."

Hanna nodded, agreeing. "She looks like you."

"I've been told."

"By who?"

"The girls, Spencer said it, and then I said no, and then Em and Ar said 'yes.'"

"You were happy about that."

"Yeah, I was."

Hanna smiled, and moved onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm happy about that too." Hanna said, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "When do you back to work?"

"I asked for two weeks leave." Caleb said, and Hanna nodded.

"So, you're going back in about one week then."

"Two weeks. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Hanna said, and kissed him gently.

**Aria and Ezra**

"It's a Wednesday, right?" Aria asked Ezra in the morning.

"Yeah." Ezra replied sleepily, and kissed Aria's temple. She moved closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. She kissed his bare chest, and sighed.

"Can we have a lazy day?"

"Every day is a lazy day."

"No, spend the day in bed watching movies."

"Yeah," Ezra said, running his hands up and down her arms. "What movies?"

"It happened that night; His girl Friday; To kill a mockingbird, and I know we saw it in the cinema, but Gatsby."

Ezra kissed her temple. "Sounds great."

"Good." Aria said. "Told you it was a good idea to put the old TV in here."

Ezra chuckled. "Where are the DVD's?"

"Uh, I think they're downstairs. I'll check on the twins, it's ten, so they probably want to be fed." Aria said, and as if on cue, the twins started crying.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Aria said, and they got up from the bed, and Ezra went to get the DVDs, while Aria went to get the twins. She walked into the nursery, and took of Ezra's shirt so she was just in panties. Picking up the two twins, she sat down on the rocking chair, and started to breastfeed.

"You're so sexy." Ezra said, hugging her from behind. She was now standing in front of Sophia's cot, stroking her tummy.

"I'm lucky I just put a shirt on." Aria teased. "Did you get the movies?"

"Yeah, I put to kill a mockingbird in."

"Let's go watch it." Aria said, and they walked into their bedroom, and they climbed into bed, and Aria snuggled deeper into Ezra's embrace, and he kissed her temple.

**Oh my god, its my third day in year 9 and I'm trapped in homework. I hate it, I wanna go back to the summer holidays, and its cold, and its raining all the time, and I'm dressed in my onesie, having a break from my Chinese homework. **

**I really need to update my other stories, don't I.**

**Bye Dolls**

**Love ya**


	105. Chapter 105

**Spencer and Toby**

"Wednesday, right?" Toby said, waking up, but realized no one was in the bedroom. Groaning, he got up from his bed, and walked into the nursery, and saw Spencer looking at Jack, and rubbing his stomach while he squirmed and gurgled in his cot. Toby smiled to himself, walked up to his fiancée, and hugged her from behind. "Hello beautiful."

"Good morning." Spencer said, moaning slightly when Toby started to kiss her neck. "I seriously can't wait, until I have the all clear."

"When will that be?" He murmured.

"I've heard it's about six weeks or longer."

"I guess we'll have to wait."

"Do you mind about that?"

"Not at all."

"You're gonna leave a mark." Spencer whined, and his kissed travelled upwards to her jawbone, and stopping at the corner of her mouth.

"And do you mind if I leave a mark?"

"No, but my neck will be full of hickeys, like it is now."

"It's not exactly full of them." Toby said, and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to make breakfast, what do you want?"

"Can I have a bowl of cereal?"

"Yeah, it's coming." Toby said before kissing her temple, and leaving the room to get her, her bowl of cereal. Spencer kissed her son's nose, and walked into the kitchen. She sat on a bar stool and stretched.

"Wanna have a shower later?" Spencer asked.

"What happened to not doing anything, huh?"

"I meant no sex, doesn't mean we can't be naked and in a shower together."

Toby moaned. "Don't do this, Spence."

"Don't do what? I just invited you for a shower." She spooned some cereal in her mouth, and smirked at him. "Don't get any ideas."

He grinned. "I wasn't."

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

Now it was her time to grin.

**Hanna and Caleb**

It was three in the afternoon, and Hanna was laying on the couch, her feet on Caleb's lap, while he had his legs propped up on the coffee table, and holding Zoe in his arms while they watched re-runs of New Girl and The Mindy Project.

"We need to tell your Dad." Hanna said, breaking the silence.

"I know." Caleb sighed. "But, I-I, don't know."

"What are you not sure about?"

"I don't know, like, I want him to know, but I don't want him to know."

"We won't tell him, if you're not ready, or you don't want too, I don't want to pressure you. I just think, he deserves to know that he has a grandchild. You haven't spoken to each other since you found out he was your Dad."

"Because he could've told me then and there, Hanna. He could've told me that he was my Dad, and possibly, maybe, everything, might be okay right now, but he didn't." He said.

"Caleb, it's okay." Hanna said, rubbing his back. "It's all okay, and it's okay if you don't want to speak to him again."

He turned to her with tears in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, Caleb. It is." Hanna said, hugging him. He hugged her back, holding her tight – careful of Zoe.

"I love you too." Hanna said, and kissed his nose. Caleb kissed her lips, cupping her cheek. "Not in front of Zoe." Hanna said, pulling away.

"What did you eat today?" Caleb asked, and Hanna stayed silent. "Hanna, what did you eat today?"

"Nothing." Hanna said.

"Well, you're eating, so I'm getting you a bowl of cereal." Caleb said, and Hanna sighed, but nodded, agreeing.

**Tuesday (Like, the following week)**

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked Aria who was stuck in a day dream. "Aria?"

"Hmm." Aria said, coming to her senses. "Yeah?"

"I asked if you were okay. So are you?"

"I don't know what's happening." Aria confessed, getting up from the chair, and walking into the kitchen. Knowing she couldn't spill what she was about to say in front of Malcolm.

"What's going on, baby?" Ezra asked, concerned.

Aria sighed. "I had a dream last night, but I didn't feel like it was a dream, it felt like more of a memory."

"What was it?"

"Alison visited me in the hospital when I was in labour and on the drugs, and she's not A, Ezra, she can't be A. Not what after she said to me."

"What did she say?" Ezra asked, and Aria told him everything Ali said.

"What do you think of that?" Aria said, as she finished telling him about the encounter.

"That you should tell the girls, they deserve to know, and they can tell Maya, Toby, and Caleb later. But, in other words. Our two year anniversary is tomorrow." He said, grinning.

"It feels longer than two years." Aria said, grinning widely. "But, we can't have sex. But, I promise that once I get the all clear, we can do it."

"It will be a month until then."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything."

"Well, I'll be sure to cook you a homemade meal. And by that, I mean, putting amazing Chinese takeout on plates, and B-26 playing."

Aria grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it Mr Fitz."

Ezra kissed her lips gently, but they pulled away. "Call the girls, and tell them to come over, and tell them about Alison."

Aria sighed. "Okay, and plus Emily's going to college on the second."

"She's like two hours away, I'm sure she'll come over."

**Hanna and Caleb**

"Princess, she's an angel, you know that. And, I know what to do. So go to Aria's house, and have some coffee and catch up." Caleb said, and Hanna kissed his lips.

"Thanks baby." Hanna said, grabbing her bag. She kissed Caleb on the lips, and shouted him goodbye before she left for Aria's. Getting in the car, she drove over there, and parked. Entering the house with her key. "Am I the first one here?"

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"Wow, you were here first." Aria said, coming down the stairs.

"I know, what an achievement." Hanna said. "I'm surprised Spencer wasn't the first here."

"Shut up." Spencer said, coming into the house, and walking to the kitchen, and making some coffee. "You need more stuff."

"Thank you. I keep saying we should get married this year, but she's not listening." Ezra said, sitting on the counter.

"You guys are just gonna have this huge gift list." Emily said. "I'M LEAVING IN TWO DAYS."

"Yeah, and you're like two hours away. I'm so distraught." Ezra said, a slight teasing in his voice.

"Rude much."

"Aww, come here, do you need a hug?" Ezra asked, pulling her in for a hug. The four girls laughed, as Emily accepted a hug from her best friend.

"Anyways, what happened?" Hanna asked, sitting on a chair.

"Okay, before you yell at me Spencer, and Hanna." Aria said, and the five laughed. "Here goes." She said, before telling them everything about what happened in the hospital.

"So, if that actually happened, then, that puts us back at square one." Spencer said.

"Have we ever thought that there might be two A teams?" Emily offered.

"That actually could be possible." Ezra said, and the four girl's phones beeped.

"Anything's possible in Rosewood bitches –A." Emily read out. "What if Ali's twin didn't die, and she's red coat, and Ali is hiding from her. She didn't die, but someone thought she did."

"What if someone dug her out? What if she dug herself out?" Hanna said.

"If all of this is true, we just need to know where she's hiding, and why it's so dangerous for her to come out in the open." Spencer said.

**I hate yr 9, seriously. My bag is so heavy, and I've got so much homework, but, on a different note, I'm almost at 100,000 views. How crazy is that, seriously. I have the biggest grin on my face, and I wouldn;t of been able to do it without all of you guys. If i could give you a hug each I would.**

**Bye Dolls**


End file.
